Your Turn
by mgaleaz8
Summary: Bree Stilinski. Queen Bee. Best friends with the populars. Best friends with the non-populars. She has the perfect life. That is, until her best friend got bit by a mysterious animal and in turn, becomes a werewolf. No matter what the situation is, she's for one and one thing only. Protecting the ones she loves.
1. Wolf Moon

_Nothing ever happens in a quiet town like Beacon Hills. Everyone knows your name, everyone's nice, nothing happens. Until that night. The murder. Now? My best friend is a werewolf. My twin brother is still ordinary human and uses a baseball bat as a weapon. The new girl who hunts werewolves for fun. My other best friend can't help but finding bodies every turn she takes. And me? Well, I have a few secrets of my own. I'm human. Until that night. Now everything's gonna change._

* * *

"Bree! Bree!" I was reading my book when I heard my spastic brother Stiles run into my room. "There was a body found at the preserve! Just listened in on dad's call, there was only half the body. We're going to find the other half." That's all I needed to hear to run out the door. I jumped in his jeep and we drove to Scotts. Stiles hid on the roof and I ducked below the porch. I threw a rock at the wall of the house, not hard enough to dent or break anything, but surely enough to be heard.

I saw Scott advance towards the door and he finally walked out clutching a baseball bat in his hands. We both jumped out of our hiding spots and screamed. Scott screamed like a little girl. I cracked up at his shocked face.

"Stiles! Bree! What the hell are you doing!" My best friend from pre-school asked us.

"You weren't answering your phone!" Stiles said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Why do you have a bat!" Does anyone in their family even play? Oh yeah Scott did in fourth grade, nearly broke my nose with that damn baseball.

"I thought you were a predator!" Scott said. I raised my eyebrows at his logic.

"A pre- okay I know it's late but you gotta hear this. We saw our dad leave twenty minutes ago. Dispatch called. They're bringing in every Beacon Hills officer and even the state police." Stiles said still hanging from the roof.

"Two joggers found a body in the woods." I said as Stiles finally jumped off from the roof. "7." I said rating his landing.

"What! That was at least a nine." I chuckled and shook my head.

"Wait, a dead body?" Scott asked. I love the kid but I swear to god sometimes he doesn't make the least amount of sense. That or he just forgets he has a brain. Or at least I think he does..

"No a body of water." Stiles said mocking Scott. "Yes dumbass a dead body!" Stiles and I climbed onto the porch.

"You mean like murdered?" Scott asked.

"No body knows yet. Just that it was a girl, probably in her twenties." I said answering his question.

"Hold on, if they found the body then what are they looking for?" Scott asked. Stiles and I smirked at each other before looking back at Scott.

"I HAVE DIBS ON SAYING IT!" We both yelled at the same time.

"God you two are so twins." Scott said shaking his head.

"They only found half." Stiles said quickly before I could.

"Oh come on! That's the best part! Okay whatever. We're going." I said before dragging Scott out to the jeep.

* * *

"Are we seriously doing this?" Scott asked for the- what is it? The seventh time?

"You're the one always bitching about nothing ever happening in this town!" Stiles said turning on his flashlight.

"Hey that's Bree!" Scott said pointing at me as I simply put my hands up in defense.

"Well am I wrong?" I asked them. Silence. "Am I ever wrong?" They opened their mouth to speak but I cut them off. "You speak you lose your tongues." I smiled sweetly at them before walking happily into the woods, taking the lead.

"If she's leading we are so getting lost." I heard Stiles mutter to Scott.

"Hey I heard that you morons! And at least I know my way around Disney World and Disney Land! That will come in handy!" I said. Ive been to Disney 11 times since I was born. 12 if you count being in my mothers stomach. I got goose bumps thinking of my mother. I shook them off as kept walking.

"And anyway, I was trying to get a goodnights sleep before practice tomorrow." Scott said trudging after us.

Stiles laughed at him. "Right! Because sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort." I smacked his shoulder.

"You'll do great Scotty." I said smiling at him.

"Thanks Bree, and besides, I'm playing this year! In fact, I'm making first line." Scott said being very optimistic.

"Hey that's the spirit, everyone should have a dream. Even a pathetically unrealistic one, like Bree's to become wonder women." Stiles said as he and Scott laughed at me. Okay I was in the third grade and I heard of wonder women for the first time and it was my dream to be her. But it was the third grade!

"But just out of curiosity, which of the body are we looking for?" Scott asked us. Stiles and I glanced at each other, expecting the other to answer the question.

Stiles talked first. "Huh! Neither of us even thought about that."

"And uh, what if whoever killed the body is still out here?" Scott asked us. Stiles looked at me as if to say 'your turn'.

"That Scotty is something else we didn't think about." I said almost tripping over a fallen tree branch. We started climbing the hill.

"It's comforting to know you two have planned this out with your usual attention to detail." Scott said breathlessly.

"I know!" Stiles said back.

"Maybe the-" Wheeze. "Severe asthmatic-" Wheeze. "Should be the one holding the flashlight huh?" Scott said out of breath. He took a few pumps of his inhaler and as I go down to help him he shoos out his hand telling me to keep going. We climb further up the hill and we jump down as we see the police and their dogs coming in our direction. Stiles turned off his flashlight so we wouldn't be seen.

"Alright come on!" Stiles and I jumped up and ran as Scott struggled to keep up.

"Stiles!" Scott whisper yelled. "Bree!" He takes another pump of his inhaler. "Wait up!" The officers were getting closer to us as we ran farther away. Scott was falling behind and as I was about to run back to him he pulled me forward. Scott kept yelling out names as we slowed down. We suddenly heard a dog barking and we both fell to the ground in surprise.

"Hold it right there!" A police officer held at us as he shined a flashlight in our eyes.

"Hang on, hang on. These little delinquents belong to me." He said glaring at us.

"Um hey daddy!" I said smiling sweetly.

"Dad, how are you doing?" Stiles said as we both scrambled up from the ground, dog still barking in the background.

"So uh. Do you listen into all of my phone calls?" He asked the two of us. I looked at Stiles, my eyes saying 'your turn.'

"Uh no! Well.. Not the boring ones." I put my head in my hands at his answer. "What! You could've answered it Bree! But then you went all 'your turn!'"

"Like we've ever not gone by the 'your turn' rule?" I asked him remembering the rule we made before pre-school.

"Okay okay you two. Where's your third partner in crime?" Shit. Scotty was still out there.

"Who Scott?" I asked him. "Scott's home! Said something about wanting a good night of sleep for school tomorrow." I said lying smoothly. "Yeah it's just me. And Stiles. In the woods. Alone. Not doing any murdering of any kind." Stiles looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"Scott you out there!" Dad said shining his flashlight through the woods. I crossed my fingers hoping Scott would stay silent in hiding. "Scott?" There was a distant thunder and I looked up to the sky to feel a small drop of rain fall on my cheek. It started to rain badly as dad sighs. "Well you two I'm gonna walk you back to your car, and we will have a conversation about something called invasion of privacy." He walked us to Stiles' jeep as I heard a wolf howl.

"Stiles did you hear that?" I asked him.

"Hear what?" He asked confused as he buckled his seat belt.

"That wolf. Dammit Stiles! Did we really just leave our best friend in the woods? Alone? At night?" I didn't want Scott to get hurt, he's like my other brother.

"He'll be fine Bree, don't worry." He told me as I scoffed at him.

"I always worry Stiles."

* * *

The next morning I was having trouble deciding what to wear as I stiff in front of my closet. I pursed my lips together and closed my eyes tightly. I reached forward and grabbed a shirt from my closet. I opened my eyes and say a floral blue and green flowing shirt Lydia had bought for me over the summer. I nodded at my outfit, grabbed my coffee, and walked outside.

"Good morning Jackson." I greeted the driver as I got in the car and he gave me his signature smirk and pulled out of my driveway. Jackson was the stereotypical high school jock. He was a jackass, a cocky jackass actually. We have been best friends since second grade. I was probably one of the only people who really knew him. His weaknesses, his strengths, his priorities. I began to tell him what happened the previous night and what Scott had told me later that night when he called me to let me know he was okay.

"Wait so let me get this straight." He said for the seventh time.

"Oh come on I've told you this already! And we've gone over it like twelve times!" I groaned as I put my head to the seat in the car.

"So you're idiot brother and idiot friend dragged you out in the middle of the woods in the middle of the night to look for half a body with the killer most likely still out there." He asked me. He hates Scott and Stiles, and although I wish he didn't, he's still my best friend.

"You make it sound like they kidnapped me Jackson." I said smiling at him.

"How do I know they didn't?" He asked me giving me a cocky smirk.

"I guess we'll never know." I said smirking right back at him. We got out of the car and I saw Scott and waved at him.

"Dude, watch the paint job." I raised my eyebrows at Jackson as one of his friends called him over and he left giving me a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

"I can't believe you're friend with that jerk." Scott told me taking off his helmet.

"Yeah well I'm a jerk and he's a jerk, we blend." He laughed at me and we walked up to Stiles.

"So, let's see this!" Stiles demanded Scott as I looked between them in confusion.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" I asked them with arms crossed. Scott lifted his shirt and I gasped in shock as I looked at the huge bandage over Scotts abdomen.

"It was too dark to see much, but I think it was a wolf." Scott told us and I nodded as Stiles laughed not believing him.

"A wolf but you? No not a chance." Stiles said to Scott in amusement.

"I heard a wolf howling." Scott defended himself.

"I did too Stiles."

"No you didn't!" Stiles insisted as he shook his head.

"What do you mean no I didn't, how do you know what I heard?" Scott asked Stiles.

"Because California hasn't had wolves for like sixty years." Stiles told him as we neared the front of the school.

"Really?"

"Yes really, although I believe you that it was a wolf, there are no wolves in California." I told him as I patted his shoulder soothingly.

"You totally just contradicted yourself Bree." Stiles told me as I chuckled at him.

"Well if you don't believe me about the wolf, then you're definitely not gonna believe me when I tell you, I found the body." Scott told us and my twin and I came to a complete stop at the school entrance.

"Are you kidding me?" Stiles asked excitedly as Scott grinned clearly feeling accomplished.

"I wish! I'm gonna have nightmares for a month."

"That is freaking awesome! I mean, seriously, it's the best thing that ever happened in this town, since... The birth of Lydia Martin. Hey Lydia! You look... Like you're gonna ignore me!" He trailed off as the strawberry blonde walked past us and completely ignored Stiles and Scott but smiled at me and have me a wiggle of her fingers. I smiled and wiggled my fingers to her back. "You're the cause of this, you know?" Stiles said to Scott as we again advanced into the school.

"Uh-huh..." Scott said unconvinced.

"You're dragging me down into your nerd depth! I'm a nerd by association." I rolled my eyes at them as I passed them to catch up to Lydia.

* * *

Later that day I saw Lydia talking to the new girl Allison. I passed Scott and Stiles and heard them talking about how Lydia's 'clique' is full of beautiful people.

"Thanks!" I called out to them and Stiles rolled his eyes as I gave him a sarcastic smile. I reached Lydia and Allison.

"That jacket is totally killer. Where did you get it?" Lydia asked Allison in the voice she uses when she is still 'deciding' on people.

"My mom was a buyer from a boutique back in San Francisco." Allison told us in a gentle voice.

"And you are our new best friend." Lydia said meaning her and I. I smiled warmly at Allison as Jackson popped up out of no where and made out with Lydia. He was standing in between of us blocking me from Allison.

"Jackson, move!" I ordered him as I pushed passed him so that I was standing with Allison. Jackson gave me a satisfied smirk and a cocky smile. I playfully slapped his shoulder and he rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around me and kissed my forehead before going back to Lydia. "You two better not start making out again!" Lydia laughed at out exchange before we turned back to the new girl who was watching us looking very uncomfortable.

"So, this week-end, there's a party." Lydia said in her queen bee voice.

"A party?" She repeated the word back timidly.

"Yeah. Friday night, you should come." I said happily.

"Oh I can't, it's family night on Friday... But thanks for asking." She told us still in a quiet voice, I studied her for a few moments and came to realize she wasn't really the partying type. I nodded in understanding.

"You sure? Everyone's going after the game." Jackson told her.

"You mean like football?" She asked us. The three of us who have lived here forever chuckled at her gently.

"Football is a joke here. The sport is lacrosse. We won the national championships last year." Jackson said bragging as Lydia smiled proudly.

"Because of the team captain." Lydia said flirtatiously to Jackson. I rolled my eyes but was still smiling.

"We have practice in a few minutes, if you don't have anything else to do..." Jackson told her trailing off.

"Well, I was going to-" Allison started but was cut off.

"Perfect! You'll come!" Lydia said- well more told her happily and laced her arms through mine and Allison's. The new girl looked overwhelmed but I gave her a reassuring smile as the tiny strawberry blonde dragged us to the field. I saw Scott at the field and I smiled and waved.

"Who's that? The guy you were waving at." Allison asked me.

"Him?" Lydia asked looking at Scott, following Allison's gaze. "I don't know who he is."

I scoffed. "Lydia you're over my house all the time, as is he. That's Scott McCall."

"Is he your boyfriend?" Allison asked me looking a little nervous." I laughed a little and shook my head no.

"No he's like my brother. I've known him since pre-school. Stiles Stilinski is my brother." I told her with a smile.

"Why?" Lydia asked Allison.

"He's in my English class." She answered me shyly as we tuned our attention back to the field. Coach Finstock blew his whistle and the tryouts started. Scott was in goalie today. After a hit to the head with a lacrosse ball, Scott seemed to get the hang of it and caught every ball. "He seems good."

"Yeah very good." Lydia said agreeing. We watched in awe as Jackson threw one of the most amazing shots I've ever seen, but the most jaw dropping part was when Scott caught it. We all stood up and cheered loudly.

* * *

After lacrosse tryouts were finished, Scott, Stiles and I went back to the forest to find Scotts inhaler he dropped the other night.

"I don't know what it was! It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball! And that's not the only weird thing. I hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear, I smell things..." Scott told us as we walked to the place he dropped his inhaler. I was stumbling behind the boys, trying not to get mud on my boots.

"You smell things? Like what?" My twin asked him. Scott paused to wait for me as we were about to go over a stream. He held out his hand and I gratefully took it.

"Like that mint mojito gym in your pocket, and Bree's vanilla lip gloss." I licked my lips to check since I forgot which flavor I had put on this morning. As tasted the artificial flavor I raised an eyebrow at my friend and Stiles rooted around his pocket.

"I don't have any mint mojito gum in my..." Stiles started to deny but trailed off as his face went blank. He pulled his hand out of his pocket, followed by the green gum in his fingers. "So this all started with the bite?"

"What if it's like an infection? Like... My body is full of adrenaline before a shock or something..." Scott wondered out loud.

"You know why, I actually think I've heard of it.. It's a specific kind of infection."

"Seriously?" Scott questioned Stiles as I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah I think it's called, lycanthropy." Stiles told us and I pressed my lips into a thin line to keep myself from laughing. I looked at Scott only to find he hasn't caught on to the joke yet.

"What's that? Is it bad?" Scott asked Stiles in distress.

"Oh yeah, it's the worst! But only once a month." I told him mocking Stiles' seriousness. Stiles smirked next to me as Scott looked at e wide eyes filled with worry.

"Once a month?" He asked me in confusion.

"Uh-huh. On the night of the full moon." Stiles told him seriously before we both imitated a wolf howling. I burst out laughing as Scott realized we were mocking him. He punched Stiles in the shoulder and we continued to walk. "You're the one who heard a wolf howling!" Stiles defended himself as he rubbed the place where Scott hit him. We all looked on the ground for his inhaler.

"It's not funny! There could be something seriously wrong with me!" Scott said still worried.

"I know! You're a werewolf!" Stiles told him chuckling slightly still.

"Okay obviously we're kidding. But if you see us trying to melt all the silver we can find its because Friday is a full moon." I told him as he raised an eyebrow at me.

"You keep track of these things?" I smiled at Scott.

"Scott, I'm a girl, I know everything there is to know about anything." I said shrugging my shoulders with a smug look on my face.

"Debatable." Stiles muttered loud enough for me to hear. I punched his shoulder.

"What's with hitting Stiles in the shoulder!" Stiles said talking in the third person. I chuckled and went back to searching.

"I could've sworn it was here. I saw the body, the deer running... I dropped my inhaler." Scott muttered to himself.

"Maybe the killer moved the body." Stiles suggested as he helped us look.

"If he did I hope he didn't take my inhaler, those things cost like eighty bucks." Scott complained as we continued to try to find it. I silently agreed because I knew money was tight but that didn't stop me from rolling my eyes. I looked up and saw an older guy who was maybe a few years older than us with short black hair and piercing green eyes. He took a few steps towards us and my first instinct was to run but I stood tall and tried to look confident under his intense gaze.

"What are you doing here huh? This is private property!" The mysterious man barked at us.

"Sorry man, we didn't know." Stiles lamely said. I rolled my eyes and began to walk up to the man but Scott and Stiles grabbed my wrists and held me back silently. The guy gave me a smirk.

"Yeah we were just looking for something.. Forget it." Scott told him. His eyes swept across us and I couldn't help but feel like I knew him from somewhere. The guy pulled out something in his pocket and tossed it to Scott. We all looked down to see his inhaler. When I looked up he was gone. "Okay I have to go to work." He told us as we started to walk away. Scott works at the animal clinic because his family needs the money.

"Dude that was Derek Hale!" Stiles exclaimed. I froze when I heard 'Hale'. "You remember right? He's just a few years older than us."

"Remember what?" Scott asked my twin but I didn't say anything because my mind was in the past.

"His family. The all burned in a fire like ten years ago."

"Six. If was was six years ago." I corrected him absently.

"What's he doing back?" Scott asked curiously as we shook our heads and walked back to Stiles jeep. I lightly touched the scar on my shoulder. I thought sadly back to my childhood best friend. We were like sisters.  
Cora.

* * *

Before the party Stiles had called me into his room. The fiber test came back and the hair on the body was a wolf. We were doing research and Stiles called Scott over.

"Get in," Stiles ordered. "You've gotta see this. We've been reading nonstop, websites, books, all kinds of information."

"Remember that joke from the other day?" I asked him. Scott nodded. "Yeah well, it's not a joke anymore." I told him. Making him look totally confused.

"What do you mean?"

"The wolf, the bite in the woods.. We started doing all of this reading. Do you even know why a wolf howls?" Stiles exclaimed standing up.

"Should I?" Scott asked us before turning to me.

"It's a signal." I supplied, knowing my brother was too wired up to even speak. "When a wolf's alone, it howls to signal it's location to the rest of the pack. So if you heard a wolf howling, that means the others could be near by. Maybe even a pack of them."

"A whole pack of wolves?" Scott asked excitedly. Stiles looked at me.

"Your turn." He told me.

"Are you kidding me! I had it last time!" I yelled at him. "It is most definitely your turn!" Before Stiles could argue back Scott interrupted him.

"Would one of you just tell me!"

"It's not a whole pack of wolves, it's a whole pack of werewolves." Stiles told him sighing.

Scott looked angry and stood up. "Are you guys seriously wasting my time with this? You know I'm picking up Allison in an hour!"

"We saw you on the field today Scott," Stiles interjected. "Okay? What you did wasn't just amazing, it was impossible."

"Yeah so I made a good shot." Scott said shrugging, picking up his backpack.

"No," Stiles said firmly as he shook his head. "You made an incredible shot! I mean, the way you moved, your speed, your footwork, your reflexes.. People can't just suddenly do that over night! And then there's the vision and the senses... And don't even think we haven't noticed that you don't need your inhaler anymore."

"Okay!" Scott snapped. I was taken back. He hardly ever snapped at us. "Look. I can't talk about this now, we'll talk tomorrow."

"Scott you aren't getting it!" I said getting frustrated. "The full moon is tonight!"

"What are you guys trying to do!" Scott cried looking at me. I noticed his eyes flashed a bright gold before reverting back to his normal chocolate brown. "I just made first line, I got a date with a girl who I can't believe wants to go out with me, and everything in my life is somehow perfect. Why are you guys trying to ruin it for me!"

"We're trying to help." Stiles pleaded.

"You're cursed, Scotty." I told him sadly. "You changing it the least of our worries, the full moon will also cause your bloodlust to be at its peak."

"Bloodlust?" Scott asked confused.

"Yeah," Stiles nodded. "Your urge to kill."

"I'm already starting to feel an urge to kill." Scott told us pointedly.

"Scott," I sighed, picking up the book I was reading. "The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises their pulse."

"I don't know about you but I haven't seen anyone that raises your pulse like Allison does!" Stiles quipped. I wouldn't laughed at that any time.. But I realized this is probably not the time.

"Scott you gotta cancel this date! I'll call her." I said taking my phone out of my pocket.

"What are you doing!" Scott demanded.

"Canceling this date!" I explained.

"No!" Scott yelled. "Give it to me!" My eyes widened in shock as he shoved me against the wall and squeezed me wrists.

"Scott! Let me go!" He only squeezed harder and I saw a flash of gold in his eyes. The moon had already started taking over. He raised his fist at me but before he did anything he let out a roar and threw the nearby chair over.

"Scott what the hell!" Stiles yelled walking over to me. I was clutching my already bruising wrist. I was shocked. Scott had never hurt us before.

"I'm sorry." There was heavy breathing before he continued. "I gotta get ready for that party." He picked up his backpack and walked out the door. "I'm sorry."

My hands were visibly shaking as Stiles picked up the chair. I gasped when I saw claw marks on the chair.

"Are you okay?" He looked at my wrists.

"Stiles," I said calming his nerves. "Stiles, I'm fine. Don't worry."

* * *

An hour later I was getting ready for Lydia's party as I reached into my closet and pulled out my favorite red dress. I put on red 5 inch heels to match. I curled my hair and added accessories. Once I was happy with my hair and make up I made my way to Stiles room.

"No go change now." Stiles demanded me.

"Stiles!" I groaned. "There is no way in hell I'm changing."

"Dad! Dad come here." Our dad came in. He scanned my outfit for one second and shook his head.

"I'm with your brother. Go change. Now." I shook me head as I heard a car honk.

"That's Nate. Bye!" I kissed them both on the cheek as I ran down the stairs.

"Wait! Bree! Who's Nate?"

"My date." I told him simply. I saw the dark blue honda and went in.

"You look stunning Bree." I smiled at him.

"Not so bad yourself Nate." We drove to Lydia's house making small talk about lacrosse and school so far. When we got to Lydia's the place was packed. He helped me out of the car and we strutted in. I saw Jackson and Lydia, I gave them both hugs before I grabbed a drink and we started dancing. Nate grabbed onto my hips a little too roughly. I shook him off a bit. I saw Allison and Scott and waved to them. Stiles was busy talking to some people on the lacrosse team. I was going to go say hello to him but Nate wouldn't let me go.

"Nate loosen up a bit." I told him.

"I was thinking the same for you." He squeezed me waist tighter and I could feel it bruising. I wiggled out of his drunk grip but he caught my already bruised wrist and squeezed far to tightly. I hissed in pain. "Loosen up babe."

"Nate let go of me!" He squeezed tighter and there would be an even bigger bruise there later. My arm was really starting to hurt as I saw Jackson storm up to Nate. He threw Nate to the ground and punched him in the face.

"Jackson! Jackson stop it I'm fine!" He helped me to a seat. He scanned my body to see if I was alright and grew angrier when he saw my wrist.

"Are you okay Bree?" I nodded, not so sure.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I looked down at my wrist to already see a bruise overlapping my other. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Who made that other bruise?" I heard Jackson ask.

I quickly covered my wrist before answering. "What other bruise?"

"Bree don't lie to me." He could always see right through me.

"I never have Jackson. I'm fine don't worry about it." I said kissing his cheek before walking away.

I walked out to the front lawn, hoping for a ride home for Stiles. I did not want to get in a car with Nate right now. I saw Stiles and Scott drive away.

"Ugh damn you Stiles!" I called out.

"Lost your ride?" I turned around and saw Allison standing there. "Me too."

"Allison, Bree." We turned around and saw Derek. "I'm a friend of Scott's." I silently scoffed at us non-believable lie. "He asked me to take you both home."

"I think we can walk. Thanks though." I said trying to get Allison away from him.

"Bree." Shivers were sent down my back the way he said my name. "Really it's nothing." He said escorting me and Allison to his car. It was silence on the way to Allison's house. Allison would make some small talk, but other than that it was silent. I was in the passenger seat and she was in the back. I noticed she had taken off her jacket and placed it on the seat next to her. She got out and said goodbye to me.

"He's a werewolf, isn't he?" Derek only nodded slightly. "Just like you?"

"He's my kind. Difference is; I know control, he doesn't." I chuckled slightly and nodded in understanding. "What happened to your wrist?"

"Guy grabbed me a little hard, nothing I couldn't handle." I said trying to avoid this conversation.

"There's two bruises." He said, digging deeper. I said nothing. "I know it was Scott, Bree." I still said nothing. The rest of the ride was silent. We got to my house and I got out of the car.

"Thanks for the ride, see you around Derek." He waved goodbye and I entered my house.

"Bree! Oh god Bree thank god. I thought Derek bit you or killed you or-" I cut off Stiles rambling.

"Stiles! I'm fine!" I held my arms out to my side. "See, no harm done."

"Why does your wrist look worse?" I said nothing and began to walk upstairs. "Bree! Was it Derek?"

"No, just Nate. Don't worry, Jackson helped." I told him and he nodded, looking mad. "Don't be mad. He just got a little drunk and grabbed my wrists." I left out the pain in my hips, I was clearly never going near Nate again.

"You know what happened right?" Stiles asked me while my back was turned.

"You mean how Scott turned into a werewolf?" I paused pulling my lips in. "Yeah, yeah I know. And I also know it's our responsibly to help him. Looks like it's both our turn."

"This is gonna be one hell of a year isn't it?" Stiles asked me.

"You were the ones bitching nothing ever happened here!" I exclaimed walking up the stairs. He wasn't wrong though. This was gonna be one hell of a year.

* * *

**CHARACTER NAME CREDIT TO**** JANAESPENCER IN BREE STILINSKI **


	2. Second Chance At First Line

_Nothing ever happens in a quiet town like Beacon Hills. Everyone knows your name, everyone's nice, nothing happens. Until that night. The murder. Now? My best friend is a werewolf. My twin brother is still ordinary human and uses a baseball bat as a weapon. The new girl who hunts werewolves for fun. My other best friend can't help but finding bodies every turn she takes. And me? Well, I have a few secrets of my own. I'm human. Until that night. Now everything's gonna change._

* * *

I was standing near my lockers I my favorite red floral strapless dress with my hair in a messy up do.

"It was really weird. One minute we were dancing together and the next he was running away from he as fast as he could." Allison said to me about her date with Scott on Friday night. I knew Scott had left so he could protect Allison, he didn't want her seeing him turn into a werewolf. I felt sorry for Scott, he really likes her. She looked really sad as she told me about her date so I listened to her sympathetically as I leaned against the locker next to here. "He just left the party without a word. I'm glad that his friend gave us a lift home though."

"I'm sorry Allie. Scott is the biggest idiot sometimes." I had to think of a lie to save Scott's ass. "I can't believe he didn't tell you he wasn't feeling well. He gets these really bad migraines and needs complete silence." I told her, lying smoothly. "But did Scott give you an awesome apology or do I need to go kick his ass?"

"No he have me an apology." She assured me as she giggled at my comment. I smiled brightly as she closed her locker and then linked my arm through hers as we made our way to the lacrosse field to watch the practice. We climbed up onto the bleachers just as Scott missed a shot ad Jackson crashed into him making him sprawl out on the ground. I winced at the impact and clasped my hands together together to stop from racing for there to make sure he was okay. Allison clasped my hand in hers as we watched Scott stand back up and move back to the staff of the line.

"My grandmother can move faster than that, and she's dead! You think you can move faster than my dead grandmother?" Coach called out to Scott but I couldn't hear his reply. "I can't hear you."

"Yes coach!" Scott's voice called out louder than before as he moved to the front of the line.

"Then do it again! McCall's gonna do it again! McCall's gonna do it again!" Coach informed the other players and then blew his whistle and Scott started running towards Jackson again. He rammed into Jackson hard and I gasped at the unexpected strength behind the hit. Jackson fell to the ground grabbing his shoulder and all the other players crowded around him. I was about to go see if he was okay but I saw out if the corner of my eye my twin and Scott, who was clutching hit head, running towards the school. I ran after them mumbling to Allison that I would be right back. I ran after them and I felt someone grab my elbow. I stopped and saw Derek Hale standing there.

"I wouldn't go in there." He warned me as he nodded towards the locker room.

"I can take care of myself." I told him as I shook him off and ran into the locker room.

"Get away from me!" I heard Scott roar. I ran in the direction of the voice and saw Scott with golden eyes and large fangs.

"Oh my god!" I yelled as Stiles grabbed my hand and we rushed away from him. I heard a crash, which signaled me to look up. Scott was on too if the lockers, staring down at is from behind his lacrosse mask.

"Scott!" Stiles called out to him. "Scott!" We grabbed the fire extinguisher that was near the door and Stiles ripped off the tube. I swiped the tube, and it let out a hiss before the carbon dioxide came spitting out in a white fog. We both leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. I glanced over at Stiles, and he was mirroring my expression.

"Stiles... Bree...?" I heard Scott call out in a weak voice. Cautiously, we peaked in the room. Scott had removed his helmet to reveal his sweaty faces his eyes were back to his normal brown, and from the looks of it, his teeth were the length of a human's. "What happened?"  
Seeing as Scott was back to normal, I tossed the fire extinguisher down onto the ground.

"You tried to kill us." Stiles clued him in.

"It's like we said," I told him, taking a seat beside Scott. "Anger is the trigger. Your pulse rises, you transform."

"But that's lacrosse," Scott explained. "It's a pretty violent game, if you haven't noticed."

"Well, it's gonna be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone." Stiles pointed out.

"Stiles," I snapped. Making my twin turn to me. "You are so not helping this situation." Stiles shrugged. I turned attention back to Scott. "Look, you can't play the game Saturday."

"But I'm first line!" Scott protested.

"Not anymore." Stiles and I retaliated.

I then heard some loud laughing and talking, along with some shuffling, and realized the rest of the boys were coming back from their practice.

"I figured you'd be in here," Danny commented, looking at me. He held up my bag. "You left this out there."

"Thanks Danny." I said standing up taking my bag from his hand. "How's Jackson?" I asked worried for my friend.

"Coach is with him," He told me. "They don't know for sure yet, but they think it's a separated shoulder. You should leave before Coach comes."

I nodded, giving thanks to Danny before leaving the locker room. I walked to my car. I sighed heavily as I got to my red jeep. Stiles had blue, I had red. Before I opened the door to my car, I felt myself get pulled away. I opened my mouth to scream, but a hand clamped over my lips, making me release inaudible sounds.

"Keep quiet," A deep voice rumbled in my ear. "I'm going to let you go now. Don't scream, got that?" My eyes widened fearfully and I nodded slowly. True to his word, my captor released me. I was spun around to come face to face with Derek Hale.

"Derek..." I exhaled. My heart race slowed a bit. Due to what Stiles and Scott said, I trust him to an extent. Which by the way, is very little. I remember Derek used to be like my brother. Cora would always ask me if I liked him, I had the same response each time. He'll always be a brother to me, nothing more nothing less.

"Scott can't play the game on Saturday." Derek wasted no time telling me.

"Get right to the point why don't you." I said sarcastically. "And besides, you think I don't already know that?" He stared down at my like he was going to hurt me, but something told me he wasn't. I wonder if he actually remembers me from all those years. "Something also tells me, you didn't bite Scott. Only an alpha can do that, and you, Derek Hale, are no alpha."

Derek cocked an eyebrow at me. "And what makes you say that so confidently? As easily as you said that I could just as easily snap your neck."

I smirked at him. "You haven't yet, why would you now?"

"Yet. Bree, yet." He walked away.

* * *

I climbed into my jeep, driving home. I sang along to the songs on the radio. When I got home I walked insidel, locking my jeep.

"Bree!" I spun around when I heard my name being called.

"Hey Stiles!" I said happily.

"What's got you in a good mood?" He asked me. I'm not always very chirpy.

"I- I don't know, now that you ask me." I couldn't figure it out.

"I just came to get you, Scott and I went to the morgue." He told me in a casual tone.

I leaned in like I didn't hear him right. "Say that again?"

"I know, it's crazy, but it was only because we had to find out what really happened to the girl in the woods. There were bite marks on the body and we think Derek Hale did it. I was wondering if you wanted to come with us to Derek's house. Scott said he smelt blood and we think the other half of the body is on his property. Buried, obviously."

I looked at him like he was absolutely insane, which on some days, I'm not so sure he really is sane. "Stiles you do know that if he catches us, we are all dead. He will murder us."

"Yeah I got that."

I rolled my eyes at Stiles. "Womb to tomb."

"Birth to earth." He finished.

I let out a deep breath and got up from my bed. "If I did I'm blaming you."

I climbed into the back seat of the Jeep and we began our drive to the preserves. We parked far enough away from the house where Derek couldn't see us, but we could see him. When I saw the house my memories came flooding back to me. I let out a shuddered breath.

"You okay?" Scott asked me in a slightly worried tone.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, I've just been here before is all." I told them forgetting they didn't know about Cora.

Stiles turned to me shocked. "Come again?"

"Oh um it's nothing! Lydia and I use to come here when we were little." I said lying. I looked out the window of the jeep, I could feel the two keeping their eyes on me. "Look! Derek's leaving!"  
They both turned to the window to see Derek get into his car and begin driving away from us. Stiles pulled closer and closer to the house as he left. We all got out with our flashlight and shovels. "Something's different" Scott said looking around confused.

"Like what?" I asked suddenly getting a weird vibe.

"I don't know." Scott answered. "Let's get this over with." He sounded drained and confused. I wanted to question him more, but I knew Scott would get angry and I really didn't want to be turned I to puppy chow so dropped it. We began digging and digging for what felt like hours on end. I began to regret my show choice when Scott began talking. "This is taking too long. What if he comes back?"

"Then we get the hell out of here." Stiles said obviously.

"What if he catches us?" Scott pressed on.

"Then I have a plan for that." I questioned Stiles' plan and he stopped shoveling and looked at me. "You run one way, Scott and I run the other way, which ever one he catches first, too bad!"

"I hate that plan!" I exclaimed. Stiles was about to say something back when I hit something with my shovel.

"Stop!" I pressed my shovel against whatever it was signaling to them I had found something.

We all got down on our knees and found a piece of cloth with a rope tied tightly around it. Scott urged us to hurry. "Did he have to the the thing in a million knots?" Stiles complained. My stomach began to knot knowing that what was in this cloth was going to be bad. Damn these vibes. We got to the last knot so we removed the cloth to find a head of a wolf. The three of us screamed and climbed out of the whole, mine being the loudest.

"What the hell is that!" Stiles screamed.

"It's a wolf!" Scott said confused.

"Thanks Sherlock!" I yelled at Scott menacingly. "I thought you smelt blood! Human blood!" I emphasized the word human.

"I told you something was different." Scott said shrugging. We started to cover up the hole when Stiles stopped.

"You see that flower?" Stiles began. I looked up. I never thought I would ever see that type of flower. "I think it's Wolfsbane."

"What's that?" Scott asked confused. Stiles and I looked at him like he was the dumbest person on earth. Stiles and I began naming werewolf movies and Scott didn't even know one of them.

"God you are so unprepared for this." I said putting my face in my hands.

"Bree help me with this." Stiles ordered me. I stood up and we both walked to the flower. We pulled at the flower to reveal the longest roots I've ever seen. I held the root as Stiles pulled more and more out of it. It seemed to be planted in circles. After we pulled out all of it Scott called our names so we went to stand next to him. I looked in the hole and saw taking place of the wolf was a torso of a girl. We all looked at each other, not knowing what to do. Did Derek really do this? I looked at the girls face and gasped, stumbling backwards. I heard Scott and Stiles calling my name but I didn't respond. I ran further into the woods. When I found a clearing I collapsed onto my knees and let out a sob. It was Laura. She was like an older sister to me. Derek would never have killed her.

"Bree! Bree!" I heard Stiles and Scott calling my name but I didn't answer. "Bre-" I heard him being cut short, not far away. I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Bree what's wrong?" I saw Stiles standing there. I just shook my head and wrapped my arms around his head. "Did you know her?" All I could do was nod. She was dead. Laura was dead.

* * *

The next day the police showed up to arrest Derek. Scott and Stiles told the police we found the body buried on his property. I still don't believe he would do that. The deputy put Derek in the backseat of the squad car. I climbed into the back of the car along with Stiles. Derek and him were talking, about how if Scott played the game, someone would end up dead. We got interrupted by dad taking Stiles out of the car. I was about to follow when Derek said something.

"Bree." I paused and waited for him to continue.

"Did you really kill Laura?" I asked him hoping for a no.

"You've known me since you were six. Do you really think I would kill her?" He asked me. I looked at him, I shook my head no before climbing out of the car.

"What the hell are you two doing?" I could tell he was not thrilled with our actions.

"We're just trying to help."

"Okay, well how about you help me understand how you came to find this body in the first place."

I took a deep breath. "We were looking for Scott's inhaler."

"Which he dropped when?"

"The other night." Stiles continued. I saw what dad was doing. He was about to catch us in a lie.

"The other night when you were out here looking for the first half of the body?"

"Yes!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Stiles." I said trying to warn him what dad was doing, of course he didn't listen.

"The night you told me the two of you were out here alone and Scott was at home?"

"Yes!" I looked at Stiles like he was an idiot. "Wait, no! Crap!"

I put a hand to my forehead. "I could have told you where that was going."

Stiles looked at me annoyed. "Shut up."

"So you two lied to me?" He said ignoring our bickering.

"Well, that depends on how you define lying."

"I define it as not telling the truth. How do you define it?"

"Reclining your body in a horizontal position." I nodded trying to make Stiles' ridiculous argument legitimate.

"Get the hell out of here."

"Yes sir." We both said at the same time walking away.

We all got in the Jeep and began or way back home so we could all get ready for the game tonight. Scott was on his phone more flustered than usual. "I can't find a spiral used anywhere on burials."

"Just keep looking. Maybe it's a ritual or something. Maybe they have to bury you as a wolf. Or maybe its a special skill, something you have to learn. Maybe it's different for girl werewolves."

"Okay stop it!" Scott yelled, getting angry with Stiles' blabbering.

"Stop what?" Stiles had no idea what he had wrong. And neither did I.

"Stop saying werewolf! Stop enjoying this so much!"

"Scott," I said carefully. "Are you okay?"

"No I'm far from being okay!" Scott began to freak out and begged for Stiles to pull over. Scott looked through Stiles' bag and found the Wolfsbane. His eyes glowed golden and Stiles threw his bag, along with all his textbooks and notebooks, into the woods. Scott jumped out of the bag and ran off at insane speed.

"Stiles." He turned around and noticed Scott was gone.

"Shit!" He hopped back into the Jeep and I climbed into the front. We called one of our dad's deputy but she was no help. We hope Scott would be okay and went home to get ready for the game.

* * *

That night Scott had texted us to let us know he was alright. Coach had always let me sit on the bleachers with the players. I walked up to Jackson and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as a hello. I say next to him for a few minutes.

"Hey Jack, how's the shoulder?" I asked.

"It's alright, the doctor gave me a shot so I hope it'll be fine. But don't worry. I'll still be a star." He told me cockily. I smiled and pushed him playfully.

"How's the shoulder?" Coach asked coming up to us.

"It's fine." Jackson answered.

"Feel any pain?"

"No."

"What if I gave it a big old punch? Would you feel any pain then?" I looked at coach like he was an idiot, and on some days like this, I wasn't so sure he wasn't an idiot.

"Maybe..?" Jackson answered very confused.

"Listen. Just go out there, give it your best, if you feel any pain, just-just-"

"Just... keep... playing?" Jackson answered in a questioning voice. We shared a confused look. The whistle blew and the players ran up to the field. I went to go sit with Stiles who was biting his glove.

"Do you think we'll see any action tonight?" Dad asked the two of us. Stiles and I shared a look. Very nervous for Scott.

"Action? Maybe." I answered our dad. The game started. Scott was wide open, but no one would pass to him. I frowned in confusion. One of our players got tackled and the ball was open. I saw Scott run towards it, but Jackson best him to it, shoving my friend to the ground. Luckily, he scored, although I was mad at one of my best friends, I still clapped. Stiles and I looked up to see Lydia and Allison holding up a 'We Luv Jackson' sign.

"Oh this is not gonna be good." Stiles said. I saw Scott's eyes turn golden.

"Stiles. His eyes!" I pointed at Scott worriedly. Allison and Lydia held up more signs. I saw Scott begin to shift.

"Oh my god. This is not gonna end well." Scott literally leaped over players. The crowd roared when Scott scored.

"Pass to McCall! Pass to McCall!" Coach kept yelling. I saw Scott's eyes still glowing. A player on the opposing team must have seen Scott's eyes and passed the ball to him.

"Stilinski's! Did the opposing team just deliberately pass us the ball?" Coach asked Stiles and I in a confused tone.

"I believe so coach." I told him truthfully. Scott made an amazing shot and the ball broke the net of the goalies stick. I was very nervous for Scott. From this angle I could see his teeth grow and eyes glow brighter. Scott stopped running in the middle of the field.

"No no no Scott no!" Stiles said standing up. With just seconds left of the game Scott made an amazing shot and we won. We all stood up and cheered. Scott ran off the field, Allison following. Stiles and I saw our Dad on the phone looking confused and worried. "Dad? What's wrong?" He signaled us to be quiet. Our dad told us the news, which I already knew. We ran into the locker room to tell Scott.

When we reached the locker room, not only did we find Scott, but Allison too. We found them making out and we hid behind the lockers. I had to pull my lips in to keep myself from cracking up and Stiles covered his mouth.

"I gotta get back to my dad." She told Scott pulling apart. As she left she saw us. "Stiles, Bree." She said giving us a small wave.

"Yeah hey Allison yeah you better text me later." I called out after her. She laughed and left. Stiles and I walked out to Scott.

"I kissed her." Scott told us giddily.

"We saw." I told him

"She kissed me."

"We saw that too." Stiles told him. "It's pretty good huh?"

"I-I don't know how, but I controlled it! I pulled back. Maybe I can do this, maybe it's not that bad!" Scott exclaimed very optimistic. I smiled at his positivity.

"Yeah!" I said happily. "We'll talk later then." I said patting his lacrosse gear. We went to leave when Scott pulled us back.

Scott looked worried. "What?"

Stiles sighed. "Uh the medical examiner, looked at the other half of the body we found."

"And?" Scott asked, wanting us to get to the point.

"Well, I'll keep it simple." Stiles started. "Medical examiner determined killer of girl to be animal not human. Derek's human not animal. Derek not killer. Derek let out of jail."

"I told you two dumbasses I knew everything." I told them happily.

"What are you serious?" Scott said surprised.

"Yeah and here's an even bigger kick to the ass. Our dad IDed the dead girl, both halves. Her name was um, it was Laura Hale." I told him sadly.

"Hale!"

"Derek's sister." Stiles told him.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was boring but in my defense, the episode was boring. I'll try to get the third chapter up soon! And this will NOT be a Derek/OC fanficton, they will simply have a brother sister relationship. I have MANY intense plans for Bree in the future! Plans with Jackson, Peter, the Kanima, the alpha pack, Aiden, and more so, KEEP READING! And review please!**


	3. Pack Mentally

_Nothing ever happens in a quiet town like Beacon Hills. Everyone knows your name, everyone's nice, nothing happens. Until that night. The murder. Now? My best friend is a werewolf. My twin brother is still ordinary human and uses a baseball bat as a weapon. The new girl who hunts werewolves for fun. My other best friend can't help but finding bodies every turn she takes. And me? Well, I have a few secrets of my own. I'm human. Until that night. Now everything's gonna change._

* * *

I woke up to my alarm clock of Classic but TKO and groaned. I hated waking up so early. I didn't know what to do with my hair so I just straightened it. I put on a dark blue dress and mustard yellow cardigan with brown boots.

When I got downstairs Stiles was already munching on a piece of toast. I grabbed a bagel and began eating it. "Yeah I'm ready." Stiles picked up his backpack and I picked up my leather purse. "Bye dad we're leaving!"

"Have a good day!" We heard faintly from his room. The two of us walked out of the house and got into Stiles' jeep. Stiles turned the radio on and we didn't talk about much on the way to school. We got out of the car talking about nonsense when Scott came running up to us. He wasted no time telling us about the dream he had about attacking Allison.

"So you killed her?" Stiles said opening the door for us.

"I don't know." Scott answered. I just woke up, I was swearing like crazy and I couldn't breath. I've never had a dream like that before."

"I have." Stiles said. "But it usually ends a little differently."

"Yeah I've had those with Zac Efron." I said thinking of the person I was obsessed with.

"A, I meant I never had a dream that felt that real and B, never give me that much detail about either of you on bed." Scott told us looking very disturbed. I smiled at him.

"Noted Scotty." I told him.

"Let me take a guess here-" Stiles started but Scott interrupted him.

"No I know, you think it has something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow. Like I'm going to lose control and rip her throat out." Scott said looking at the ground sadly.

"No of course not." Scott and I looked at my twin. "Yeah that's totally it."

"Hey it's gonna be fine alright?" I told him giving his shoulder a light squeeze of comfort. "Personally, I think you're handling this pretty freaking amazingly, you know it's not like there's a Lycanthropy for Beginners class you can take."

"Yeah not a class, but maybe a teacher." Scott told us. I knew where this was going and shook my head.

"Who Derek? Remember the dumbass thing you two did?" I said turning to him.  
Stiles hit his head and continued. "Did you forget the part where we got him tossed in jail?" I stiffed a laugh at Scott's face when Stiles hit his head.

"Yeah I know! But chasing her dragging her to the back of the bus, it felt so real." Scott said remembering his dream to the very last detail.

"How real?"

"Like it actually happened." I for a weird vibe from that. We opened one of the doors leading to the back of the school to find a school bus with the back door damaged and blood all over it. Stiles and I looked at each other.

"I think it actually did." The three of us immediately went back into the school looking for Allison. "She's probably fine." Stiles tried to reassure him.

* * *

"She's not answering my texts!" Scott said scanning every persons face. Scott began to leave us behind and I lost Stiles in a crowd of people. I saw Jackson and walked over to him.

"Hey Jackson, how about you and me have a movie night soon. We haven't had one in a while."

"Yeah sure." He put his arm around me and we talked like we were brother and sister, which personally, I think we really are. We know each other better than we know ourselves. We turned a corner as we heard someone shout. We walked faster and saw a locker caved in. I walked closer to see it was Jackson's. I saw Jackson lift his locker door in confusion. I pulled my lips in to keep myself from laughing. "Oh this is funny?" He asked my with a smirk. I shook my head laughing a little.

An announcement on the loud speaker came on saying that classes would go on as scheduled and I think Coach was more upset and anyone else. I kissed Jackson's cheek and began walking to class. "Later Stilinski!"

"See ya Whittmore!" I called back to him. I saw Allison on my way to class and felt very relieved. I walked into my chemistry class and say next to my lab partner Danny. I smiled at him and we began to get to work. During class Stiles and Scott got in trouble and had to separate.

Some girl jumped up from her seat and yelled, "I think they found something!"  
We all rushed to the window including Mr. Harris. We watched as a man on a gurney was carried to the ambulance vehicle. The man jumped up and screamed causing everyone else to scream and jump back. Scott backed away and we tried to reassure him that he was alive and good.

"Guys. I did that." Scott said breathing heavily.

* * *

It was lunch and we continued talking about the man on the gurney. "We'll figure it out." Stiles said when Lydia came up and put her tray next to Scott's.

"Figure what out?" She asked innocently. Stiles made up some lie about homework as more people began to sit down at our table.

Allison went over and to sit by Scott. Danny sat by me. Jackson came over and saw Greenberg sitting next to Lydia.

"Get up." He ordered the lacrosse player.

"Why don't you ask Danny to get up?" He asked Jackson in irritation.

"Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's or his best friend's coin slot." Danny retorted with a smirk as Lydia and I smiled sweetly at Greenberg. He shot us all a look before leaving the table. Jackson pressed a Lydia's cheek and one to mine that I smiled at before he turned to his food. "So I heard it was some kind of animal attack, probably a cougar."

"I heard it was a mountain lion." Lydia said to the group absently, letting her smartness show but she quickly covered it with a few twirls of her hair and asking a simple question. "Isn't it?"

"Who cares? It was probably some homeless guy who was gonna die anyway." Jackson said carelessly and I shot him a look. He shrugged at me and I tried to look innocent. I never knew why Lydia didn't want people to know she was a genius.

"Actually I just found out who if is, check it out!" Stiles said as he looked down at his phone before pulling it out so we could all see. We watched the journalist on the news report to the camera.

"Wait, I know this guy!" Sort exclaimed.

"You do?" Allie asked in concern as Stiles put his phone away.

"Yeah I used to take his bus when I went to see my dad. He was the driver." Scott explained to her softly.

"Can we talk about something more fun, please? Like... Oh, where are we going tomorrow night?" Lydia asked Allison excitedly but the brunette just looked at her in confusion. "You said you and Scott hanging out tomorrow night right?"

"Um," Allison said uncomfortably. "Scott and I were thinking of something we were gonna do."

"Well," Lydia said turning to Jackson. "I'm not staying at home again watching lacrosse videos so if we're all hanging out, we're gonna do something fun." Scott turned to Allison asking if she wanted to hang out with all of them and she thought it sounded fun, I knew she didn't actually want to though. "Bree?" I turned to her taking a bite of my sandwich. "You're coming." I nearly chocked on my food.

"With which idiot?" I asked her.

"How about Matt? You know him right? He's a lacrosse player and I hear he's totally into you." She told me matter of factly.

"Fine, but you're buying me an outfit." I shot back at her.

She smirked at me. "Anyways, how about bowling?" She looked at Jackson. "You love bowling."

"With actual competition." Jackson said. "I know Bree's actual competition, she's kicked my ass whenever we play."

"Which is every weekend." I chip in.

"But what about the rest of you?" He says ignoring my comment but giving me a small chuckle towards the end of his sentence.

Allison leaned forward. "How do you know we're not actual competition?" She turned to Scott. "You can bowl right?"

Scott shrugged. "Sort of."

"Is it a sort of or yes McCall?" Jackson asked menacingly.

"Yes!" Scott said. That was a lie. "In fact, I'm an excellent bowler." This time I really did choke on my sandwich, Danny patted my back as I coughed.

* * *

Later that night Stiles called me to help Scott remember what happened to the bus driver. We drove up to the school in Stiles Jeep. Derek gave him advice on his senses. All three of us got out of the car.

"Wait no just me! You two need to keep watch." Scott told us.

"Why are we always the ones keeping watch?" Stiles said as he and I began to climb the fence.

"Because there's only three of us!"

"Okay why is it starting to feel like you're batman and I'm robin? I don't want to be robin all the time!" Stiles said as Scott grew confused.

"Can I be wonder woman?" I asked them thinking back to my third grade dream.

"Nobody's batman or robin any of the time!" Scott told him.

"Ha I'm still wonder woman!" I bragged happily.

"And you're not wonder woman!" Scott told me.

"Not even some of the time?" I asked sadly.

"Just stay here!" He told the both of us.

"Oh my god!" Stiles said as we walked away. Scott climbed the fence and we went into the jeep.

"Hey Stiles." I said getting his attention. "I know Scott's being a crappy friend right now. But you're not robin all the time. You're batman too." I told him with a smile.

"And you're wonder woman." I smiled at his comment. "Thanks lil' sis."

I punched his shoulder. "You're older by four minutes Stiles!"

"Yeah and that means I'm the boss!" He said pointing a thumb at himself.

"Well I'm daddy's little girl." I said with a smirk.

"No but really, thanks." We may fight like dogs sometimes, but we had a lot of these moments. And they meant a lot.

Scott had been gone a few minutes and we began to get bored. We saw a light flashing, Scott was still there. Stiles honked the horn multiple times. Scott must've heard because he came running back, very very fast.

"Come on come on!"

"Go go go!" Scott yelled running into the car. We drove off before they could catch us.

"Did it work did you remember?" Stiles asked frantically.

"Yeah I was there last night, and the blood. A lot of it was mine."

"So did you attack him?" I asked Scott confused.

"No! I saw glowing eyes, but they weren't mine, it must've been Derek."

"And what about the driver?"

"I think I was actually trying to protect him."

"Wait what?" I asked Scott confused again, he isn't making sense. Stiles was driving but I don't think he even knew where to, it didn't matter as long as no one caught us at yet another crime scene.

"Why would Derek help you remember he attacked the driver." Stiles asked. I wanted so badly to tell them Derek isn't the alpha, but I knew he wanted to wait. "It must be like an initiation thing, like you do the kill together."

"Yes Stiles, because ripping someone's throat out is a true bonding experience. Jackson, Lydia and I do it on multiple occasions, sometimes to each other just to keep it interesting." I told him sarcastically.

"Yeah but Scott, you didn't do it! So you're not a killer!" Stiles exclaimed to Scott happily.

"And it also means-" I started but got cut off by Scott.

"I can go out with Allison."

"Hm, well I was gonna say you weren't gonna maim and kill us." I said.

"Oh yeah. That too." Scott told us reassuringly with a small smile.

* * *

It was date night and I still hardly knew who this Matt dude was. I've seen him before and he seemed nice enough. Lydia had bought be an amazing outfit tonight, just like she promised. Gold sequined spaghetti strapped shirt, dark pants, heeled boots, and black leather jacket. Lydia as I say on Allison's bed as she went through her closet trying to find something to wear. Lydia and I disapproved everything she showed us.  
We both went up to her closet and picked out a floral prints black shirt. Allison held it up to her in front of the mirror when suddenly the door opened and Allison's dad appeared.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to knock." Lydia jumped in Allison's bed in a seductive pose and I gave her playful hit on the shoulder. "You girls are staying in tonight."

"Dad," Allison complained. "I'm going out with friends tonight." They had a small argument about the curfew and he left.

"Someone's daddy's little girl." Lydia commented.

"Sometimes," Allison said. "But not tonight." She out on a purple beanie and moved towards the window which she did an amazing flip from. Lydia and I were shocked. "Right years gymnastics. You girls coming?" I followed her flip, which I landed.

Allison smiled at me and we looked up at Lydia. "I'm gonna take the stairs."

We all got to the bowling lane and we started the game. I went and got a strike, then I got strike after strike. I smirked at Jackson. He got a few spares and some strikes. He pushed my shoulder playfully. I sat down next to Matt and we made some small talk which lead to some interesting conversations.

Everyone was fairly good except Scott. Jackson began laughing when he saw how horrible Scott was. "Jackson," Allison said annoyed. "Mind shutting up?"

Scott tried again and he missed. After everyone else's turn Scott went up again. Allison walked up to him and whispered something in his ear. After she walked back Scott scored a strike. We were all in shock as he walked back.

"What did you say to him?" Lydia asked.

"I just gave him something else to think about." Allison smiled at me and we went on with the game. Jackson was slightly less annoying after I hit his head.

It came to Lydia's run and she refused help from Jackson and begged Scott to help her. He wouldn't help her and she went up and grabbed the pink bowling ball. She got a perfect strike. When she came back to sit down she began twirling her hair. "I think I'm getting the hang of it."

"That was kind of perfect form." Allison told Lydia.

"Was it?" She asked innocently.

I leaned over Matt so I could whisper something to Lydia. "Maybe you should stop pretending to suck for his benefit."

I could tell Matt heard, but he was pretending not to. "Trust me, I do a lot of sucking just for his benefit." I blinked at her remark. The rest of the night sent smoothly and we all left with our dates.

Matt walked me to the front door and we stood in front of each other. "That was-" Matt began.

"Terrible?" I finished for him.

"Yeah, a little bit."

"I can't believe I let Lydia talk us into doing that."

"It wasn't your fault, everyone got a little competitive."

"That's sweet of you to do that." I said taking a step closer to him.

"Do what?"

"Take the blame for something I did." I leaned in and gave him a sweet kiss when the door opened. I pulled away and my dad stood in the doorway dressed in his police uniform. He saw the two of us and looked apologetic.

"I swear I had no idea you two were out here." I let out a little laugh at him and Dad looked at me. "I didn't see the two of you out past curfew. This will be our little secret."

"Thanks sheriff." Matt said.

"Bree, I have to get to the hospital and I'll probably be home really late."

I moved towards him, I remembered those exact words when Mom was in the hospital. "Is everything alright?"

"The man who was attacked on the school bus just died."

"Oh my god." Matt exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's a real tragedy." He turned to me. "Are you gonna be okay?" I nodded and he kissed me forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night." I said as he left. "Where were we?" We leaned in to kiss again.

This time the door opened it was Stiles. "Seriously!" I exclaimed when I saw him.

"I'm gonna go." Matt said turning to him. He kissed me sweetly and walked back to the car. When he pulled out I turned to Stiles and gave him my look. Lydia had her look and she taught me mine. My look made people wrap around my finger. After a few moments of Stiles trying to make me break my look he finally cracked.

"Okay okay! I'm sorry I interrupted." I uncrossed my arms. "Did dad tell you what happened?" I nodded.

"Someone has to tell Scott."

I reluctantly got into the car with Stiles and we made our way to Scott's house. When we got to his house we could tell he wasn't home and that the door was locked. Stiles looked up at the house. "We're gonna have to break in."

"Wouldn't be the first time." I looked at Stiles. "Give me a boost." He cupped his hands and I stepped into them, he lifted my up. I grabbed the gutters and pulled myself up.

"Who would've guessed you had muscles?"

"Just get up here!" I said in a hushed whisper. He jumped up, grabbed the gutters and pulled himself up with a thump so I slapped his shoulder.

"Ow! What the hell was that for!"

"For alerting the entire neighborhood that we're here!"

"Let's just get inside." We knew for a fact Scott doesn't lock his window. So we opened it and rolled onto his bed. When we started to get up we saw a baseball bag coming for us so we started screaming and there was a female scream on the other end which was placed as Mrs. McCall.

"Bree! Stiles! What the hell are you doing here!" She yelled.

"What are we doing?!" Stiles exclaimed. "Do any of you even play baseball?"  
The lights came on and Scott came into his room. "Can you please tell your friends to use the front door?"

"But we lock the front door, they wouldn't be able to get in." Scott started in a confused tone.

"Yeah exactly." She said looking at Scott. She turned back to my twin and I. "And by the way, do any of you care that there's a police enforced curfew?"

"No." We all answered at the same time.

"No? Alright then." Mage threw the baseball bat on Scott's bed. "That's enough parenting from me tonight. Goodnight." She walked out of the room and we all said goodnight.  
Stiles let out a sad sigh. "What's wrong?" Scott asked.

"Our dad left for the hospital fifteen minutes ago," I began.

"It's the bus driver." Stiles finished. Scott looked worried. "He succumbed to his wounds."

"Succumbed?" Scott asked nervously.

"Scott," I said cautiously. "He's dead."

After Scott processed what he had heard he took off as dad as he could through the window before we could stop him. We both knew where he was going. He was going to Derek's and it wasn't going to be pretty. Stiles and I headed back home. I was drained so I went upstairs and went straight to bed. It wasn't long until I had another haunting dream about the alpha himself.

* * *

**Please review! I promise this will get more exciting as the seasons go on, I ranted for a half hour last night on oovoo with my friend all my ideas for this fanfiction, so please read and review!**


	4. Magic Bullet

_Nothing ever happens in a quiet town like Beacon Hills. Everyone knows your name, everyone's nice, nothing happens. Until that night. The murder. Now? My best friend is a werewolf. My twin brother is still ordinary human and uses a baseball bat as a weapon. The new girl who hunts werewolves for fun. My other best friend can't help but finding bodies every turn she takes. And me? Well, I have a few secrets of my own. I'm human. Until that night. Now everything's gonna change._

* * *

I was walking the main hallway at school with Lydia on my left and Allison on her other side. The students lingered the hallway between classes parted like the Red Sea as we strolled down the hall, only me noticing the awed or envious looks we got from other students. I smirked to myself as we continued to walk. I was still a little wary of Allison due to the fact that she was an Argent but I didn't think she was even aware of her family's supernatural dealings, but of course, nothing would make her stop being one of my best friends.

"So what happened with you and Matt, Bree?" Lydia asked me.

"Nothing, we kissed but, I'm too busy for a boyfriend." I explained to her and she nodded in understanding.

"Bummer, he's cute, okay at lacrosse, good cheekbones, adorable hair, and he's still totally into you." Lydia evaluated. I chuckled at her observations. We turned to a vacated stairwell just as Allison informed Lydia and I that Scott was going over her house that afternoon.

"Scott's coming over? Tonight?" Lydia repeated after her with a smirk on her lips as we came to a complete stop on one of the landings.

"We're just studying together." Allison told us shrugging innocently.

"Really Allie? 'Just studying' never ends with just studying. It's like- getting into a hot tub- somebody eventually cops a feel." I informed her with a smirk creeping on my lips.

"Well, so what are you saying?" Allison asked confused.

"We're just saying, you know, make sure he covers up." Lydia said to her with a mischievous smirk of her own. Allison's confused emotion didn't leave, it only grew. "Hello Snow White! Do it with a condom." Lydia continued.

"Are you kidding? After one date?" Allison asked in a incredulous hushed whisper.

"Don't be a total prude. Give him a little taste." Allie asked innocently and I gasped in realization as I covered my mouth with one hand.

"Oh my god. You really like him don't you?" I asked her with a bright smile as she blushes bright red under my and Lydia's gaze.

"Well- he's just different! When I first moved here, I had a plan. No boyfriends till college. I just move too much. But then, I met him. And he was different. I don't know. I can't explain it."

"I can. It's your brain flooding with phenylethylamine." Lydia explained her with a shrug and gave me a knowing look. Few years back, Lydia and I had the same conversation we're having with Allison right now.

"What?" Allison asked with a light chuckle as she looked between the two of us.

"Okay, I'm going to forget that we're talking about a boy who is like my brother and tell you what to do. What time is he coming over?" I asked her.

"Right after school." She informed us.

"Hmm, well you're a cherry. So we don't want to make it too heated the first time. And I'm guessing Scott is one too?" Lydia asked me and I nodded my bead. We turned back to the brunette who looked confused.

"Cherry?" She asked in confusion.

"It means you're a virgin." I explained to her.

"How do you know I'm a virgin?" Allison asked us defensively as she shifted uncomfortably. Lydia and I started laughing a little.

"You just have this virginal vibe around you. It's nothing to be ashamed about." I told her softly and her gaze softened a little as I smiled warmly

"Well, what about you two? Have you ever had sex?" She asked Lydia and I innocently. Lydia and I shared a look before we nodded in unison.

"Yep." I answered her as I looked at my nails. "I lost my virginity when I was 15 to Jackson."

"Lydia's boyfriend Jackson? That Jackson?" She exclaimed in shock.

"That's the one." Lydia asked her with a smirk before she smiled over her shoulder at me. When Jackson and I slept together for the first time, Lydia was the first person I told so it wasn't exactly new information for her. Jack and I never dated before when we started high school but we wanted to get it out of the way and we obviously trust each other. Lydia flipped her long strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder and turned back to Jackson. "I lost my virginity to Jackson a week after we started dating."

"Anyway, back to you and Scott. First of all, don't do anything you're not comfortable with. Trust me, I know Scott. He won't do anything more than what you want to do. Secondly, I wouldn't go any farther than making out with shirts off, over the bra action." I said to her, I looked at Lydia for confirmation.

"Bree's right. That's just enough that he'll be crawling on all fours to get back to you." Lydia said agreeing with me. Allison blushed before Lydia grabbed both our arms and pulled us up the stairs with her.

* * *

I walked out the front doors of the school and frowned when I saw the line of cars in traffic. In the middle of the traffic jam I spotted a far too familiar Porsche and strolled over to it. I leaned in the drivers window to smile at Jackson and Lydia who was in the passenger seat.

"Hey guys." I greeted brightly giving them both a smile.

"Allison's gonna sleep with Scott..." Lydia taunted me jokingly in a sing songs voice as she flashed me an innocent smile. Jackson have her a confused look. I groaned and shook my head.

"Oh Lydia, you act like I've forgotten what happened at the lake last summer." I threatened her playfully.

She just laughed at me. "If I recall correctly... I wasn't the only one doing something at the lake last summer..." Lydia finished and I pursed my lips remembering last summer.

I groaned. "Fine you win." I allowed her ask leaned out the window and looked at the traffic. My eyes widened as I saw who was at the front.

"Do you need a ride Bree?" Jackson asked me but I just shook my head at him and ran off towards my twin and Scott. My jaw dropped slightly as I saw Derek sprawled out on the ground looking paler than normal and swear covered his body.

"I was shot." I heard Derek tell them in a weak voice. I crouched down next to them and Stiles and Scott shot me incredulous looks while Derek looked slightly relieved by my presence.

"He's not looking so good dude." Stiles said to Scott in a disgusted voice while I looked around to see people coming out of their cars to see what was happening.

"Why aren't you healing?" Scott asked him.

"I can't. It was a different kind of bullet." Derek explained grimacing in pain. I frowned in confusion.

"A silver bullet?" Stiles asked him and I could hear slight excitement in his voice when he thought one of the werewolf myths was real.

"No you idiot." I said rolling my eyes at my twin.

"You don't know that!"

"No you idiot." Derek repeated my exact words to him. I shot Stiles a smug smile as he stuck his tongue out at me.

"Wait. This is what she meant when she said you had 48 hours." Scott said to himself softly.

"What? Who said 48 hours?" Derek asked intrigued.

"The one who shot you." He replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Derek's normal green eyes suddenly shifted to an electric icy blue color and I gasped in surprise. "What are you doing? Stop that!"

"I'm trying to tell you, I can't!" Derek growled him impatiently as his eyes continued shifting uncontrollably as he grimaced in pain once again.

"Okay this is ridiculous." I muttered I myself as I put Derek's arm through mine and started to help him get up. "Derek, get up." Scott helped me get him in Stiles's car. I got in the backseat and Derek was in the passenger side.

"I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used." Derek told him as Scott leaned back through the window with a frown.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Scott asked him in frustration as he ran a hair through his messy brown hair.

"Cause she's an argent. She's with them." Derek reminded Scott as he shook his head in denial.

"Why should I help you?" He asked Derek harshly as he flared at the older wolf and I bit back an annoyed sigh.

"Because you need me." Derek answered him simply as I nodded in agreement.

"Fine, I'll try." My friend conceded as he signed and hit the door before turning to Stiles. "Get him out of here.

"I hate you for this so much." Stiles told him as he turned on the jeep and drove out of the school parking lot without another word.

* * *

I'm in the backseat of the jeep biting my perfectly manicured fingernails nervously as Stiles drove through the streets and Derek was looking worse by the second. I saw Stiles check his phone for Scott but sighed when nothing came through.

"Hey try not to bleed out on my seats okay?" He scolded Derek as he struggled to take off his leather jacket. "We're almost there."

"Almost where." Derek asked breathlessly as he leaned his head against the headrest and I peered at him in concern.

"Your house." Stiles answered in an obvious tone. I looked at Stiles like he was crazy.

"What? No you can't take me there." Derek said to me at the same time as I exclaimed, "Are you crazy?"

"Why am I crazy? Why can't I take you to your own house?" Stiles asked us both in frustration.

"I can't protect myself." Derek told him while I just shook my head in answer to his question. Stiles licked his lips and a shook his head in annoyance before pulling the jeep to the side of the road.

"Alright. What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet? Hmm? Are you dying?" He demanded an answer from Derek as he turned in the seat to face him. I frowned in concern as I turned and looked at Derek while we waited for an answer to the question.

"Not yet. I have a last resort." Derek answered breathlessly.

"What do you mean? What last resort?" Stiles yelled at him as he waved his hands in the air, a fair sure way to know that he was mad. Derek rolled up the sleeve of his grey shirt to reveal a wound that oozed blood and was covered in already dried blood. I gasped at the wound as I grimaced in disgust. "Oh, my God. What is that? Oh, is that contagious? You know what, you should probably just get out."

"Start the car. Now." Derek gritted out through clenched shut teeth as I continued to examine the bullet wound curiously.

"I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look, okay? In fact, I think if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead." Stiles told the injured werewolf and my gaze shot up to meet Derek's for a second before we both looked at Stiles. I gave him an unbelieving look while Derek glared at him threateningly in a way that made me glad that wasn't on the receiving end of it.

"Start the car, or I'm gonna rip your throat out- With my teeth." He warned the skinny human in the driver's seat. Stiles continued to stare at the werewolf for a few seconds with his jaw dropped before he turned back to the steering wheel and started the car while giving Derek wary glances from the corner of his eye. We drove around town for a while in silence except for a few snarky remarks and complaints from Stiles before he decided to pull back over and call Scott.

"Where the hell are you? And, by the way, he's starting to smell." Stiles said into the phone and I shot him a confused look as I leaned my chin on my hand and watched him on the phone. "Like death. And what am I meant to do with him?"

"Actually, I have an idea about that." I interrupted the phone call from my spot in the backseat and Derek and Stiles both turned to look at me in question. I smiled slightly at Derek before continuing with my train of thought. "Don't take this the wrong way, but we should go to the animal clinic." I said chuckling a little it at the irony. He's a dog, we treat dogs.

"What about your boss?" Stiles asked me incredulously and I shrugged my shoulders in response.

"He's gone by now and I have a key." I informed them with a smirk as I pulled the key out of my bra where I always kept it. Their eyes both widened when I reached down my shirt to grab it and I smiled slightly at the simplistic male mind.

"You're not gonna believe where she's telling me to take him." Stiles said into the phone to Scott as he shook his head at my actions. He nodded once at whatever Scott was saying before handing the phone over to Derek.

"Did you find it? Look, if you don't find it, then I'm dead, all right? Then think about this. The Alpha called you out against your will. He's gonna do it again. Next time you either kill with him or you get killed. So if you wanna stay alive, then you need me. Find the bullet." Derek said into the phone to my brother before handing it back over to Stiles roughly. I leant back in my seat as Stiles started the car again and pulled onto the road. The drive down the familiar road to the veterinarian clinic was silent except for Derek's now quick and deep breathing so I sighed in relief when we pulled up out the front of the clinic. Stiles scrambled out of the car and I quickly followed him out and we both rushed around to the passenger side of the jeep to help Derek out. Balancing him between us, Stiles and I dragged him over the door of the supply closer and then I get on long enough to slip the key in the lock and open the door. Stiles rolled up the door so that I could help Derek inside the room where he slouched against a supply of animal food. Stiles phone beeped and he checked it while I glanced anxiously at the sweating werewolf who was getting paler and weaker by the minute.

"Does Northern blue monkshood mean anything to either of you?" Stiles asked us as he turned around to face us from his phone. I knew that Wolfsbane. The Hales' warned me about it. Our faces most have expressed our realisation because he looked between us before continuing, "Or both of you?"

"It's a rare form of wolfsbane." I explained to him in defeat as I ran a hand through my long curly hair. I had read all about different types of wolfsbane in my studies with Dr. Deaton and the Hales' and knew that if that's what had infected Derek we were in trouble.

"He has to bring me the bullet." Derek informed Stiles slowly as he leaned on the wall for support and I nodded as I nervously bit my nails again.

"Why?" Stiles asked us both in innocent curiosity.

"Cause I'm gonna die without it." He said calmly to the younger boy and Stiles' mouth dropped open. I sighed at them before moved over to where Derek was slumped on the dog food.

"Come on, up you go." I said softly as I helped him standing up from the bags and then gestured for Stiles to help me because Derek was all muscle and heavy, and sweaty, disgustingly sweaty now that you mention it. Stiles rushed over to us and put his arm around Derek to help support him so I nodded once before going in front of them to open the door that led to the examination room of the clinic. They both followed as I flipped on the light and it lit the room to reveal a single stainless stain operating table and medical equipment. Derek started stripping off his shirt so that we could properly see the infected bullet wound. Derek had moved over to the operating table and I looked closely at the wound that now had more liquid oozing from it and the veins surrounding it were black.

"Okay. You know, that really doesn't look like anything some echinacea and a good night of sleep couldn't take care of." Stiles said brightly as he also looked at the mess on Derek's arm and I gave him a sharp look at him.

"When the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me." Derek corrected him through heavy breaths before he started to look through all the drawers in the room. I watched him curiously as my brow scrunched together in confusion and leaned my elbows on the table like I had done so many times during my lessons.

"'Positivity' just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?" I asked him sarcastically.

"If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time - Last resort." Derek said as he continued searching through the cabinet.

"Which is?" Stiles asked wearily.

"You're gonna cut off my arm." He told us simply as he turned around to face us holding a hand saw in his hand. I was sure my face was contorted in the same horrified expression that was on Stiles as I took a step back for the man with the saw. Derek came back over to the table and slid the electric hand saw over to Stiles, who picked it up from the table and pressed the on button.

"Oh, my God." He swore in horror as he clicked it off again "What if you bleed to death?"

"It'll heal if it works." Derek explained as he started to tie an elastic band around his thick bicep to stop the infection spreading. He was having trouble raping the band around his arm with one hand but I refused to get near that wound.

"That's a pretty big 'if' Derek!" I exclaimed trying to convince him out of this plan.

"Ugh. Look I don't know if I can do this." Stiles said in a disgusted tone.

"Why not?" He asked Stiles as he tied the band around the top of his arm.

"Well, because of the cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone, and especially the blood!" Stiles exclaimed in frustration as he flung his arms wildly.

"You faint at the sight of blood?" I asked him in amusement as I leant on the side of the operation table.

"You're one to talk!" Stiles said frantically. "And no, I don't faint at the sight of blood but I might at the sight of a chopped off arm!"

"All right, fine. How about this? Either you cut off my arm, or I'm gonna cut off your head." Derek threatened him in a strained voice.

"Okay, you know what, I'm so not buying your threats any–" Stiles started to say but was cut off when Derek grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down onto the table. "Oh, my God. Okay. All right, bought, sold. Totally. I'll do it. I'll do it." He whimpered as Derek let him go before he grimaced in pain and leant over the edge of the table. I stepped backwards as he started vomiting up a blood liquid because I didn't want to get any on my shoes. "What? What are you doing? Holy God, what the hell is that?"

"It's my body trying to heal itself." Derek explained to the bewildered Stiles as I rubbed Derek's back comfortingly even though I knew it would help him.

"Well, it's not doing a very good job of it." Stiles exclaimed as he grimaced at the mess on the floor.

"Now. You gotta do it now." Derek told him with a pained frown on his face as he tried to stand back up straight.

"Look, honestly, I don't think I can."

"Just do it!" the irritable werewolf snapped at him as he had to lean on the table in pain. I grabbed the hand saw from Stiles because hands were shaking and I didn't really want him operating on Derek in that condition.

"I can do it." I stated matter-of-factly as they both looked up at me in disbelief.

"You?" Stiles asked incredulously with a laugh as he shook his head at me so I raised an eyebrow at him and held the saw in one hand as I turned it on. Stiles paled at the sight of me with a power tool and I rolled my eyes at him as I turned it on again.

"I've seen it on TV before, and besides I have a brain." I informed as Stiles glared at me. Derek simply and he looked at me for a second longer before he nodded his ascent. I placed the saw on his arm just under the rubber band and took a deep breath because I was nervous about cutting off someone's arm.

"Oh, my God. Okay, okay. Oh, my God. All right, here we go!" I vaguely heard Stiles utter under his breath and I was just about to turn on the saw when I heard someone enter the room.

"Bree! Stiles!" I heard Scott call out to us from behind me. "What the hell are you doing?" Scott asked me as he saw what I was doing with a saw and I dropped the saw onto the table with a sigh of relief.

"Oh, you just prevented us a lifetime of nightmares." Stiles exclaimed happily as I took a few deep breaths to regain my composure.

"Did you get it?" Derek asked my brother and Scott silently put his hand in his jeans pocket and pulled out a gold encased bullet.

"What are you gonna do with it?" Stiles asked as Scott handed the bullet to Derek. I stepped out of the way as he examined the bullet hesitantly.

"I'm gonna... I'm gonna–"He said weakly before his eyes fluttered shut and he collapsed onto the floor. The bullet started rolling in one direction but my attention was on the werewolf that was current lying unconscious on the floor.

"Derek. Derek, come on, wake up. Scott, what the hell are we gonna do?" Stiles asked loudly as he and I ran over to Derek's side and Scott chased after the bullet.

"I think he's dying. I think he's dead!" I heard Stiles exclaim next to me and I rolled my eyes at his melodramatics.

"He's not dead." I told him calmly as I moved so that I was straddling the unconscious werewolf and Stiles looked at me like I was crazy.

"Just hold on! Come on. Oh! I got it! I got it!" I heard Scott say somewhere over my shoulder but I barely heard him.

"Please don't kill me for this." I muttered to Derek's unconscious form before I pulled my arm back and punch him with all my strength. I heard Stiles and Scott both gasp in shock but my focus was on the werewolf that had just opened his eyes. I sighed in relief as I climbed off his lap and he followed me. We walked back over to the table with the boys and watched as Scott pulled out the magic bullet.

"Give me–" Derek ordered as he reached for the bullet in Scott's hand and he hurriedly handed it over to him. Derek quickly bit the top off of the bullet using his teeth and tapped it repeatedly on the operating table to empty the wolfsbane out of the capsule. I watched in curiosity as he pulled out a black lighter and lit the plant on fire. The flame immediately caught and grew higher than what I expected. The smoke burned a mystical blue colour as Derek captured the remains in his hands and pressed it into the bullet wound. I gasped and covered my open mouth with a hand as Derek groaned in pain and fell to the floor as his knees buckled underneath him. He landed on the floor and all we the three of us could do was watch as he withered in pain as the wound healed itself. Derek screamed in pain as the black veins around the wound turned back to normal and the bullet wound itself healed.

"That- Was- Awesome! Yes!" Stiles exclaimed in wonder and Scott and I looked at him like he had lost his mind. I scowled at him and walked over to where Derek was trying to stand up himself. I grabbed his bicep and helped him stand on his own as I frowned at him in concern.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked.

"Well, except for the agonizing pain." Derek replied sarcastically and I smiled at him because he was getting back to normal.

"I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health." I teased him lightly and he rolled eyes at me in amusement as I chuckled.

"Okay, we saved your life, which means you're gonna leave us alone, you got that? All of us." He added as he glanced at me and I frowned at him in defiance because he couldn't tell me who he be around. "And if you don't, I'm gonna go back to Allison's dad, and I'm gonna tell him everything–"

"You're gonna trust them? You think they can help you?" Derek interrupted him.

"Well, why not? They're a lot freaking nicer than you are." Scott exclaimed.

"I can show you exactly how nice they are." He said to my brother and I sighed because I knew where this is going.

"What do you mean?"

* * *

Stiles and I drove back to the house. We drove in silence as I stared out the window. I know where Derek took him, he took him to see Peter.

"How do you know Derek?" Stiles asked me breaking my thoughts as we got out of the car and stood in the drive way.

"You really want to know?" I asked him raising an eyebrow at my twin. He nodded in response. I sighed. "I was best friends with his little sister Cora. I was over their house almost everyday. Derek was like a brother to me, so was Peter. Laura was like my sister. Their family was like another family to me. I was walking to their house when I saw smoke coming from their house. I saw Derek and Laura standing outside, Cora wasn't in sight. I tried to run into the fire but Derek grabbed me and held me back. I remember hearing their screams. Stiles it was horrible. I lost them. All of them. And then Laura got murdered. She was an alpha, whoever killed her wanted her alpha status. So now all I have from that family is Derek and Peter who is currently in a comatose state." I explained the whole story. Having tears in my eyes towards the end, holding back tears. Stiles wrapped his arms around my torso and I wrapped mine around his neck quietly sobbing into his neck. These were the moments I always treasure. When Stiles looks out for me. Because I know he'll always have my back. And I'll always have his.

* * *

**Exciting chapter will be coming soon! So excited to write the next chapter, this chapter omg took SO long to write and publish because my phone is dysfunctional and didn't save anything I edited and I had to re-edit it at least twelve times. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	5. The Tell

_Nothing ever happens in a quiet town like Beacon Hills. Everyone knows your name, everyone's nice, nothing happens. Until that night. The murder. Now? My best friend is a werewolf. My twin brother is still ordinary human and uses a baseball bat as a weapon. The new girl who hunts werewolves for fun. My other best friend can't help but finding bodies every turn she takes. And me? Well, I have a few secrets of my own. I'm human. Until that night. Now everything's gonna change._

* * *

Me, Jackson, and Lydia drove up to Video 2 star C for movie night. It was originally just gonna be me and Jack but we both wanted Lydia there too.

"You know Hoosiers is not only the best basketball movie ever, it is the best spots movie ever made." Jackson said trying I convince Lydia and I.

"No." Lydia bluntly said.

"It's got Gene Hackman and Dennis Hopper." I thought for a second about those two actors and then replied with a simple;

"No."

"Lydia, Bree, I swear to god you're gonna like it." Jackson exclaimed determined not to give up.

"No." Lydia shot back.

"I am not watching The Notebook again!" Jackson yelled at us. Lydia and I gave him a smirk. "Oh my god fine." He said sighing and shaking his head.

"Come on pretty boy I'll help you find it." I said getting out of the car and having Jackson follow. We walked into the store seeing the lights flicker, a ladder, but no workers. The store phone began to ring.

"Can somebody help us find The Notebook?" Jackson yelled searching the shelves for the romantic movie. We got no response.

"Hello?" I called out. Nothing. "Is anybody working here?" The phone continued it's ringing as we began to search for an employe here.

"You gotta be kidding me." Jackson said sighing and shaking his head.

"Jackson." I said tapping his shoulder. Pointing to feet sticking out of an aisle.

"Bree stay behind me." He said pushing me back. I rolled my eyes, as much as I appreciated him being protective, I can take care of myself. We walked up to the feet with caution, we turned the corner and saw the workers throat ripped out. I covered my mouth and let out a cry as I stumbled back into the ladder, causing it to drop the lights and the store became pitch black other than a few flickerings of the light. I tripped over the ladder, I almost fell but Jackson caught me first. I nodded in thanks to him. We stumbled away breathing heavily and turned around as we heard breathing that wasn't our own. We turned around and saw red eyes attached to a creature. The alpha. He's here. Jackson gasped slightly and we ran for the nearest vacant aisle. He growled. The DVDs on the shelf began to fall and clatter onto the ground. The shelves began to fall and bang into each other, Jackson and I attempted to jump out of their way to avoid being crushed but we weren't fast enough. He ended up lying on his stomach and me on my back, both crushed by the shelves. We groaned.

"Bree are you alright?" He asked me softly and I nodded, not so sure. I saw the alpha come closer to Jackson and we struggled to break free. The alpha lifted down Jackson's collar and examined his wounds from Derek.

"Get away from him!" I yelled. The alphas head snapped towards me. He leaped from Jackson back to my stomach. He tilted his head at me, almost as if he was taking in my every move and feature. I thought he would leave before he raised his claws at me. He brought his claws down to my stomach, tearing up my abdomen. I screamed in pain.

"Bree!" I heard Jackson yell. I couldn't respond. The pain was too much. I thought he was gonna kill me but luckily he jumped out the window. We heard a scream. Lydia.

"Bree are you okay?" I brought my hand to my cuts and winced. I took my hand off them and they were drenched in blood. We heard sirens and people ran inside. They pulled the shelf off us and helped Jackson up. "Hey you gotta help her whatever that thing was slashed her stomach." They saw me bleeding out and carried my bridal style to the ambulance truck. Jackson ran over to see if Lydia was okay. I saw Dads car pull up and he jumped out. He saw me in the ambulance and ran to the truck.

"What the hell happened?" He asked worriedly. They laid me out on a table and began cleaning up my cut.

"Whatever was in there with them, cut her pretty badly in the abdomen. She's lost a good amount of blood and from the looks of it may need a stitch or two." A person informed him.

My eyes widened at the word stitches. "Bring a needle near me and I'll stick it up your-" I said but was cut off by my dad.

"And she's very grateful! Aren't you Bree?" He asked me giving a look that told me to agree, even if I have to lie.

I smiled sarcastically at them. "Mhm yep! Thanks so much for planning to stick a needle in my stomach and stitch me up like you're making a quilt. Yay." I said faking excitement. I saw Stiles jump out of his car and run towards me.

"Bree! Bree! What the hell happened in there?" Stiles asked frantically. Everyone turned to me, expecting an answer. I didn't know what to say and Stiles must've caught on that. He turned around and yelled; "Hey is that a dead body!" We all turned our heads to the body bag coming out of the store. It sent shudders down my back remembering finding his body. His throat ripped out, all in blood. Dad saw my discomfort and shot a look at Stiles. They finished cleaning my cut and only gave me a few stitches before letting me go. It hurt a little to walk but I didn't say anything. I saw Jackson and my Dad fighting. As I walked over they both parted ways. Jackson saw me and walked over and wrapped his arms around me.

"Are you okay?" He asked me concerned. I was sick of hearing that question but still nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine. Are you? Is Lydia?" I asked him. He nodded to both questions. He released me from his embrace.

"Yeah, she's a little shaken up but, the police said it was a mountain lion." He informed me. Guess that's better than saying 'Psychotic murdering alpha werewolf.'

"Yeah a mountain lion, I think that's what I saw." I lied agreeing with the police.

"Bree. What did you see?" He asked me softly, but still demanding. I couldn't tell him about werewolves, or any of this. I know he'll find out soon, but it wouldn't be today.

"Honestly Jack? I don't know what I saw. I don't know. I don't know what the hell that thing was or what it wants or anything. All I know is that someone died in there, we found the body, we almost freaking died and Lydia is probably traumatized." I said rambling on, to stop my rambling Jackson just pulled me back into his arms.

* * *

I woke up the next morning and rolled out of the bed, forgetting my wounds. I winced in pain. I walked to my closet and grabbed my red lacy shirt and white tank top. I wakes downstairs. Stiles and Dad stared at me with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked them confused as I pulled out a bagel.

"Are you sure you can go to school today? You don't wanna stay in for the day?" Dad asked me. I smiled gratefully at them.

"I'm fine." I said lying slightly, my side was in pain. "If I don't go today it'll only be harder tomorrow." I told them. "You ready Stiles?" I asked, trying to leave so I wouldn't have doubts about going to school.

"Oh yeah yeah let's go!" Stiles said frantically. We picked up our backpacks and went into Stiles' jeep. We drove to school in silence. I had repeated nightmares about last nights events. Finding the body, the alpha attacking us, my stomach getting slashed. "Hey Bree you alright?" I snapped out of my thoughts and quickly nodded.

"I'm fine." I told him hesitantly. "I'm fine Stiles." I said getting out of the with haste. I didn't want to talk about last night. I saw Allison and remembered it was her birthday and I walked up to her. "1: do not ask me about last night I'd much rather not talk about it. 2: happy birthday Allie!" I said smiling wrapping my arms around her in a hug.

She giggled and hugged back. "Thank you Bree." We let go and walked to her locker. She turned the dial on her locker. She opened the door and she was instantly assaulted by an onslaught of multi-colored balloons and I giggled as she jumped back in surprise. She turned to look at me with wide eyes but I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Lydia." I started as it was obvious and she groaned out loud as she tried to stuff all the balloons back into her locker. "Does that mean you don't want your birthday present?" I asked her innocently as I pulled a small light blue jewelry now seemingly out of nowhere and held it out to her. She turned to look at me in surprise but I soiled at her and held out the box to her. She smiled slightly back at me and gingerly took the box from my hands. She opened the box slowly while I held my breath as I waited impatiently for her to open it. I smiled in success when Allison gasped in shock delight at what was inside the box.

"Bree..." She started to say as she looked up from the box with those huge brown eyes.

"I know it's inappropriate I know but it's just that even though you only been here a few weeks you've already become one of my best friends and I thought that since you moved around before you might now have had the chance to get one." I explained to her quickly in one whole sentence. As I finished Allison chuckled slightly.

"I love it!" She told me honestly and I smiled in relief. She put the necklace on her again and hugged me once more. Whispering a small 'thank you' in my ear. She pulled back from me to continue to get the wayward balloons into her locker while I leaned on the locker next to her and watched in amusement.

"Is today your birthday?" I heard Scott ask from behind me and I turned around to see my friend standing there confused. Allison paused and glanced at him in panic before she tried even harder to stuff the balloons in her locker.

"No no uh no. I mean yes. Please don't tell anybody. I don't even know how Lydia found out. Or Bree for that matter." She said as she looked at me in confusions and I smirked at her.

"I'm Bree. I know everything." I commented with a shrug of my shoulders and they both laughed at me but didn't deny it. I decided to give the two some time alone. "Okay well Allie have an amazing birthday! I'll see you later okay?" I said giving her a quick hug and getting to class. On my way to class I saw Danny and ran up to him. "Hey Danny!" I greeted as I approached the locker he was at.

"Hey Bree." He greeted me warmly as he gave me a hug and I held back a wince as he grazed my cuts. "Oh god I'm sorry I totally forgot. How are you? Are you okay?" He asked me. I was sick of hearing that question but answered anyway.

"Honestly Danny? I could be a hell lot better. My side is killing but, I'll live." I told him smiling. "Have you seen Jack today? Or Lydia? I haven't seen either all day. I talked to Lydia earlier but Jackson isn't answering his phone." I said explained but he just frowned arms before shaking his head.

"Sorry." He said to me with a worried frown but I waved my hand dismissively and continued to talk about him about happier subjects until we reached the classroom.

Later that day I was in chemistry at a table by myself because usually Jackson sits with me but he hadn't appeared in school yet. I rolled my eyes as Mr. Harris droned on and on about chemistry that I've already learned and memorized.

"Just a friendly reminder, parent/teacher conferences are tonight. Students below a "C" average are required to attend. I won't name you, because the same and self disgust should be more than enough punishment. Has anyone seen Scott McCall?" The teacher asked and my head shot up at my friends name. I looked around the classroom and he wasn't in his usual seat next to Stiles and I shrugged not seeing Allie either. The sound of the classroom door opening made everyone's head pop up as they watched in silence as Jackson strolled into the classroom sitting in the seat next to my own. Mr. Harris walked over to Jack and I. "Hey Jackson, Bree, if either of you need to leave early for any reason, you let me know." He offered us almost nicely. We both nodded numbly at him. "Everyone start reading Chapter Nine. Mr. Stilinski, try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs. It's chemistry, not a coloring book." Harris scolded Stiles and I chuckled slightly as I shook my head at him before turning back to my text book.

"Hey." Jackson said softly to get my attention. "I'm sorry I didn't answer your calls earlier."

"Jackson, it's fine." I told him and I took one of his hands in mine comfortably.

"Everyone keeps asking if I'm okay." He told me, I couldn't help but notice how pale he looked compared to normal.

"Same here. Obviously we're not okay. We were almost savaged by a mountain lion, and we found a dead body."

"Yeah a mountain lion." He repeated me and I tilted my head to the side curiously when I saw his finger twitch once on the table, a sure sign he was lying to me. "Everyone has been on me to give them details, and it sucks especially when I don't have any." He replied to me with sincere smile as squeezed my hand that was still holding his. I smiled back at him before I pressed a kiss to his cheek and turned back to my textbook. We continued the rest of class in silence.

* * *

After class I was in the locker room with Jack, talking about random things. We got asked how we were every three minutes, I was really sick of that question. Jackson took off his shirt to change and I saw three identical cuts on is neck.

"Oh my god Jackson, I hate asking this question but what the hell happened to your neck?" I asked as I gingerly grazed my fingers close to his cuts and he hissed sharply.

"Derek Hale." He started to walk away and my eyes widened in confusion. I then realized it must've been when Derek was poisoned with Wolfsbane. I walked after him and he was staring at the fog from the showers. There were two glowing red lights coming from there that looked like eyes. Then lucky for us, our friend Eddie walked out with earbuds with a red light on them. We sighed in relief and I put a comforting hand on Jack's shoulder. We turned around and both jumped at the sight of Derek Hale. "Whoa whoa! I don't know where Scott is!" Jackson exclaimed.

"I'm not here for Scott. I'm here for both of you." Derek informed us as he walked closer.

"Why- why us? We didn't do anything." Jackson stammered, putting a protective arm in front of me.

"No but you both saw something, didn't you?" Derek asked, turning to me. "What about you Bree?"

"No I didn't, I didn't see anything, Derek, neither did he." I told him.

"I didn't see anything." Jackson informed him.

"What was it hmm? An animal? A mountain lion?" Derek pressed on, advancing closer to us. Jackson pushed me closer to him.

"I didn't see anything! I swear, I'm not lying."

"Then calm down and say it again." Derek said.

"Say what? Say I'm not lying?" Jackson said nervously.

"Derek! He's not lying." I said trying to get Derek to lay off my friend.

"Tell me that you didn't see anything!" Derek exclaimed ignoring my pleads. "Slowly."

"I didn't see anything. I'm not lying." Jackson said panting. Derek must've listened to his heartbeat to know he really wasn't lying.

"One more thing." Derek reached towards Jackson but I stepped in front of him and pushed him off.

"Derek, I think it's time you leave. Remember, I only ask nicely once." I warned. Giving him a threatening look.

Derek smirked at me and then turned his attention back to Jackson. "You should really get those cuts checked out." He walked away and Jackson exhaled a large breath. He hit his head against the locker.

"Hey Jackson don't worry. I'll take you to an appointment tomorrow. It'll be fine I promise." I told him with a smile and strolled out of the locker room.

* * *

I met up with Stiles after class as he frantically called Scott. We were worried for him but he finally picked up.

"Finally!" Stiles exclaimed throwing his hands up.

"What he answered?" I asked intrigued. Stiles put the phone on speaker.

"Have you been getting any of my texts?" I asked him.

"Yeah like all nine million of them." Scott snarkily told us.

"Do you have any use what's going on? Lydia's totally M.I.A., Jackson looks like he's got a time bomb inserted into his face, Bree looks like she got carved like a pumpkin-"

"Excuse me?" I interrupted my twin but he ignored me.

"Another random guy's dead, and you have to do something about it!" Stiles rambled on to Scott.

"Like what?" Scott whisper/yelled.

"Something!" I told him.

"Okay I'll deal with it later." Scott said hanging up on us.

"Did that dumbass just hang up on us?" I asked rhetorically.

"Whatever I'm gonna go check on Lydia, did you want to come?" Stiles asked me, I nodded and followed him to the jeep. We drove about fifteen minutes to get to Lydia's house and we rang the doorbell. Mrs. Martin greeted us warmly and brought us upstairs to Lydia's room.

"Honey; there's a Stiles and a Bree here to see you." Way to make us sound like objects, Mrs. Martin.

"What the hell is a Stiles?" Lydia asked, clearly high. I raised my eyebrows and turned to Mrs. Martin.

"She took a little something to ease her nerves. You can... You can go in." She told us. We thanked her and she looked hesitant to close the door.

"What are you two doing here?" Lydia asked us in her dark blue nightgown, lying in her bed in a seductive pose.

"We just wanted to make sure you were okay." I told her sitting down on her bed.

"Hmm why?" Lydia asked patting the bed signaling Stiles to sit down. Stiles sat down happily and chuckled slightly.

"Because I was worried about you." Stiles told her.

"Uh as was I Stiles yeah still here." I said waving. "Anyway how you feeling?" I asked her as she squeezed Stiles' arm and he let out a large breath.

"I feel... Fantastic." She said getting very close to Stiles' face. Stiles chuckled uncomfortably. He grabbed the pills Lydia took.

"What... What are these? I bet you can't say 'I saw Suzy sutton' in a shoeshine shop' ten times fast." Stiles challenged Lydia.

Lydia gave him a smug look. "I saw Shuzy... Uh... I shaw!" Lydia got even closer to Stiles' face. He chuckled and put the pills back to it's original place. "... I saw..." Lydia went from happy and giddy to scared and traumatized in a matter of seconds.

"What? Lydia, what did you see?" I asked Lydia concerned.

"Something.." Lydia trailed off.

"Something like... Like a mountain lion?" Stiles offered.

"A mountain lion." Lydia nodded absentmindedly in agreement.

"Are you sure you saw a mountain lion or are you just saying that because that's what the police told you?" I asked her, knowing the truth. Knowing it wasn't a mountain lion but an alpha.

"A mountain lion." Stiles reached over and grabbed the stuffed animal giraffe her and I got from the zoo two hears ago.

"What's this?" He asked holding up the stuffed animal. She turned to him.

"A mountain lion." She said.

"Okay!" I said as Stiles put the giraffe back to its original place. "You're so drunk." Her head fell on his lap and he gasped. "Oh my..."

"Stiles! Do not get a boner!" I scolded him.

"I don't really have control of that area Bree!" He told me and we somehow peeled Lydia off Stiles and she say back up. Stiles and I paced the room. "Well, I think it's time we go!" Stiles said going to leave. "Uh let you get back to the whole, post traumatic stress thing." I went out first as he closed the door behind us.

"Stay." We heard Lydia say faintly. Stiles' eyes brows shot up as he peeked his head back into the door spaztically and pointed to himself in confusion.

"Me? Stay? You want me to stay?" Stiles asked closing the door after me.

"Mmmm-hmmm." Lydia responded as Stiles smiles happily. She seductively patted the bed and Stiles rushed over in excitement. "Yes please... Stay." She stroked Stiles' face. I scrunched my face in confusion. I did not want to watch my twin brother and my best friend have sex. "Please... Jackson." I pulled my lips in to keep myself from cracking up.

"And... We're done here." Stiles said sadly stretching out the 'a' in the word as Lydia fell back onto the bed. I patted Stiles' shoulder in comfort. Lydia's phone rang but she couldn't answer seeing she was passed out on the bed. "Your turn Bree." He said not taking his eyes off Lydia.

"Okay I got it." I said sighing walking to Lydia's phone. "It's a text." I informed them opening it. I gasped as I saw a video of the alpha jumping out of the video store. I showed Stiles and his eyes widened. I sent the video to myself and deleted it from Lydia's phone. We drove back to the house and ran to Stiles' room.

"Hey it's me again. Look, we found something and we don't know what todo okay? So if you could turn you're phone on right now, that'd be great or else I'll kill you! Do you understand me? I'm gonna kill you." Stiles said into the phone. Scott hasn't even answering all day. "And I'm too upset to come up with a witty expression on how I'm gonna kill you but I'm just gonna do it, okay? I'm gonna- ugh! Goodbye!" Stiles hung up the phone angrily.

"You showed that phone." I said amused.

"Bree shut up." He said pacing back and forth.

"Okay I have go to the parent teacher conferences, I have to help set up something I guess." I said confused and walked out the door.

* * *

I drove into the parking lot of the school and I was about to park when I saw Jackson on the field. I pulled my car to a stop next to the familiar silver Porsche that was parked on the abandoned field with its headlights on. I turned off my car and watched sadly as he held a lacrosse stick in one hand and a bottle of something in the other. He took a swig of the bottle before putting a ball in the net of the lacrosse stick and hurdling it at the tin paint can set up on a tree yards away. The ball missed it by an inch and he screamed in frustration. I climbed out of the car slowly and made my way closer to him. I approached him slowly as if he was a frightened animal that I didn't want to scare away from me. I saw the tears silently running down his cheeks as he fell to his knees on the grass and I picked up speed. I fell to my knees next to him and silently wrapped my arms around him as he leaned into my touch immediately. I knew that I was the only one that he allowed to see him like this and I closed my eyes as he sobbed into my shirt and wrapped his arms around my waist securely. The nearly empty bottle fell to the ground forgotten as I made soothing sounds to him.

"Why didn't they want me?" He sobbed into my stomach and I felt my heart break at my friends words. "Why wasn't I enough?"

"I don't know, Jack. I don't know." I whispered to him as I tried to stop the tears that threatened to fall from my own eyes.

* * *

I walked outside of the school after the conferences were over. I saw Scott, Allison, and their parents looking angry while my friends looked guilty. All of a sudden there was a scream and everyone's heads shot towards the sound. Everyone scurried across the parking lot and cars were frantically driving out of the lot. I walked towards the sound as did everyone. I saw Scott save Allison from being hit by a car. I saw something run through the parking lot. The alpha was here. My eyes widened. I saw a car pulling out and Dad was right behind it.

"Dad!" I yelled out pushing him aware. I felt something hard hit my hip and I fell over. I grasped my arm in pain, it wasn't broken but I think it's sprained.

"Bree!" My dad ran over kneeling down. "Why did you do that?"

"I couldn't bear seeing you hurt." I told him truthfully. He pulled a gun from his sock and we heard gunshots, but they were from my dad's gun. He helped me up and I winced in pain as my wounds from the alpha last night became noticeable again. We walked to where a crowd was standing and saw a mountain lion taking its last few breaths. The alpha was never here. It planted the mountain lion as bait. Scott came over and asked if I was okay but I simply scoffed at him. He was too busy making sure Allison was alright to not notice I got hit by a car. My dad helped me to the car, I didn't want to be in an ambulance car again so I told him I was fine. When we got home Stiles was there immediately.

"Bree! Are you okay? Dad told me what happened. Are your cuts okay? Is anything broken? God I'm pissed at Scott for not helping you." Stiles rambled on.

"Stiles! I'm fine, my cuts hurt and I think I sprained my wrist but I'm fine. And I'm mad at Scott too but he's gonna need out help soon. We can't stay mad at him forever." I told him as he helped me inside. I fell asleep the second my head hit the pillow. The second I fell asleep, was the second the nightmares started.

* * *

**Review please!**


	6. Heart Monitor

_Nothing ever happens in a quiet town like Beacon Hills. Everyone knows your name, everyone's nice, nothing happens. Until that night. The murder. Now? My best friend is a werewolf. My twin brother is still ordinary human and uses a baseball bat as a weapon. The new girl who hunts werewolves for fun. My other best friend can't help but finding bodies every turn she takes. And me? Well, I have a few secrets of my own. I'm human. Until that night. Now everything's gonna change._

* * *

I had my wrist wrapped in a cast for the sprain, not one for broken arms but just for sprains. Stiles drove my to school. I was still pissed at Scott, as was Stiles. We got out and walked into our first class, history. We both sat down next to each other. We saw Scott walk through the door and I let out a sigh. I hated being mad at him but he's the freaking reason I got hit by a car, well not exactly but basically. He sat down behind Stiles.

"Still not talking to me?" He asked the two of us. We ignored him. "Can you at least tell me if you're okay, Bree? I mean it's must a bruise right?" It was a sprain. "Some soft tissue damage?" I raised my eyebrows at him. "Nothing that big? You know I feel really bad about it, right?" We still said nothing. He sighed. "Okay. What if I told you guys that I'm trying to figure the whole thing out and that I went to Derek for help?" My eyes widened at that statement. Derek and Scott don't get alone well.

"If I was talking to you, I'd say that you're an idiot for trusting him." Stiles told him.

"But obviously he's not talking to you." I finished for him. Scott said nothing else and he reached into his bag to take out his homework. The bell rang and Stiles and I looked at each other. I gave him a look telling him we had to forgive him. We both sighed and turned around. "What did he say?" I asked him defeated. Scott was about to answer when Mr. Hinchy started his lesson today. I still felt pain in my side from the alpha, it didn't seem to be healing at all and the pain was getting worse. The bell finally rang signaling the end of the class and Scott began to tell us what happened with him and Derek.

"He wants you tap into your animal side and get angry?" Stiles asked Scott confused as we walked out of the classroom. Scott nodded answering his question.

"Okay correct me I'm wrong but every time you do that, you try to kill someone. And that someone's usually me or Stiles." I said motioning to the two of us.

"I know! That's what he means when he says he doesn't know if he can teach me. I have I be able to control it." Scott told us.

"Well, how's he gonna teach you to do that?" Stiles pressed on.

"I don't know. I don't think he does either." Scott said. We groaned, hoping for a little guidance on how to teach him.

"Okay when are you seeing him again?" I asked Scott.

"Just told me not to talk about act normal get through the day." Scott said ignoring me.

"When?" Stiles asked stopping, making Scott and I stop as well.

"He's picking me up at the animal clinic after work." Scott informed us and Stiles and I nodded at each other, thinking the same thing.

"After work okay that gives us until the end of the school day then."

"To do what?" Scott asked us confused.

"To teach you ourselves." I said smirking at him. This will be fun revenge. Stiles and I walked away from a dumbfounded Scott.

* * *

At lunch I walked in and saw Lydia and Allison at a table and I sat down with them.

"The what of who?" I heard Lydia ask Allison as I sat down next to her at the table.

"The beast of Gevaudan." Allison repeated herself for the strawberry blonde before turning to me with a warm smile that showed off her dimples. "Hey, Bree."

"Hi, Allie, Lydia." I greeted my friends as I sat down. "What are we talking about?" I asked curiously when I noticed that giant book in Allison's hand that looked to be decades old.

"My family history. Listen. 'A quadruped wolf- like monster, prowling the Auvergne and south Dordogne areas of France during the year 1764 to 1767. La Bete killed over a hundred people, becoming so infamous that the King Louie the 15th sent one of his best hunters to try and kill it.'" Allison recited from the book excitedly as I listened attentively and Lydia barely paid attention to her.

"Boring." Lydia said with a pout as she picked at the salad in front of her and I spared her a brief smile before turning back to Allison. I was morbidly fascinated with her family's history but that was probably because I knew that it was true.

"'Even the church eventually declared the monster a messenger of Satan.'"

"Still boring." She concluded after thinking about it for a moment and I chucked lightly at her as I chewed my apple.

"'Cryptozoologists believe it may have been a subspecies of hoofed predator, possibly a mesonychid.'"

"Slipping into a coma bored."

"'While others believe it was a powerful sorcerer who could shape- shift into a man eating monster.'"

"Any of this have anything to do with your family?" I asked her even though I knew that it did and Lydia nodded her head impatiently in agreement with me.

"This. 'It is believed that la Bete was finally trapped and killed by a renown hunter who claimed his wife and four children were the first to fall prey to the creature.' His name was Argent." Allison informed us with a small proud smile on her lips and I smiled back a little in response.

"Your ancestors killed a big wolf. So what?" Lydia asked carelessly as she shrugged her shoulder and I slapped her arm for being rude.

"Not just a big wolf. Take a look at this picture. What does it look like to you?" Allison asked us as she held up the book for us to look at the picture. Lydia and I both leaned forward in our seats to get a good look at the drawing on the page. I studied the drawing of the figure that looked like an overgrown wolf that stood on its hind legs and had glowing red eyes. I pursed my lips together in a tight line to stop myself shuddering at the similarities between the Alpha and the werewolf in the picture. "Lydia?" I heard Allison ask curiously and I snapped out of my thoughts to look at my best friend in the seat next to me. Lydia. The strawberry blonde girl was staring at the picture with the same absent look that I had a few moments ago.

"Lydia." I said to her as I gently touched her arm and she jumped slightly as she moved her arm from under mine.

"It looks like a big wolf. See you in History." She said with a smirk as she got up from the table and hurried off somewhere. Allison and I shared a look before I shrugged at her and continued eating as if nothing had happened.

* * *

"Jack!" I called out to my best friend as I caught sight of him walking across the grass with a couple of other guys on the lacrosse team. I ran to catch up to them as Jackson turned to see who was calling his name even though I was the only one to ever call him Jack. I slowed down as I approached them and saw the genuine smile that stretched across Jackson's face.

"Hey, Bree." He said as I got closer to them and picked me up in a hug as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He put me back on the ground and motioned for the other guys to go on without him before turning back to me with a half-smile. We started walking over to the field and stopped behind the bleachers.

"How are you feeling? I heard about the car incident." He asked me. Jackson had still not gotten any less pale.

I sighed. "I'll live. I mean well, sprained wrist and my cuts from the video store aren't getting better, at all but enough about me. How you doing?" I asked him in concern. Since the night I had found him half drunk in a field shooting balls into a coffee tin, I knew I had been abnormally concerned about my male best friend but I was the only one who he may have opened up to so I had to give it a try.

"Do you know what it's like to be the best player on the team? To be the star? To have every single person at the game chanting your name? And then some kid- Some kid just comes along, and then everyone starts looking at him instead of you. Do you know what that feels like?" He asked me as he peeked at me from the corner of his eye and I stopped walking so that I could turn to face him while he talked so honestly to me.

"No, I don't."

"Well, it feels like something's been- It feels like something's been stolen from you. And then you start to feel like you'd do anything, anything in the world to get it back." He said to me as he looked deep into my eyes and I stared back at his as I processed his words. I didn't know what to say to him in that moment so I did the only thing that I could think of to make him feel even the tiniest bit better. I took his hand in my smaller one and squeezed it comfortingly and he looked down at our entwined hands with a small smile.

"Haven't you ever learned there's no 'I' in "team"?" I teased him lightly after a minute and he chuckled softly as he ran his free hand over his hair.

"Yeah, but there is a 'me.'" He joked back at me with a familiar cocky grin and I giggled as he wrapped an arm around my waist before we started walking again. We walked past the lacrosse field and paused when we heard a grunting coming from the field. Jackson and I stopped near the end of the bleachers and I frowned when I saw my twin brother and his idiot friend standing out on the lacrosse field. Stiles was pelting lacrosse balls at Scott while the latter had his hands tied behind his back. Jackson started laughing at the scene in front of us and I soon joined in when one of the balls hit Scott straight in the stomach and he fell to one knee. We moved over so that we were leaning on the metal bleachers as we watched in amusement. Scott fell to his knees on the grass and I frowned when he broke the ties behind his back with his werewolf strength. I glanced up at Jack to see if he had noticed and saw him looking at the two of them intently and I mentally swore to myself.

* * *

I walked into class with Stiles and Scott as they informed me about what they did during free period.

"So you chucked freaking lacrosse balls at his literal balls to get in touch with his wolf side?" I asked skeptically. Stiles nodded proud of his plan. "Dumbass." I muttered chuckling slightly at my twin. We walked in and Scott frantically asked Stiles to sit behind him so Allison couldn't, but she did anyway. I sat down in my usual seat in front next to Scott. Coach slammed books into his desk.

"Let's settle down. Let's start with a quick summary of last night's reading. Greenberg put your hand down everyone knows you did the reading. How about uh... Stilisnki!" He said calling on me.

"Which one?" I asked.

"Whichever one I don't care." He told us.

"Your turn." Stiles said and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Sorry I was too busy getting hit by a car last night coach and Stiles was helping me. Gonna have to pick someone else." I said saving both out asses.

"Fine then uh... McCall!" Coach decided. Scott looked confused. "The reading."

"Last nights reading?" Scott asked coach. I sighed at my friend in sympathy knowing he didn't do the reading either.

"How about uh, the reading of The Gettysberg Address?" Coach asked sarcastically as a few students laughed.

"What?" Scott asked utterly confused.

"That's sarcasm. You familiar with the term 'sarcasm'?" Coach asked him sarcastically once again. Scott glanced at Stiles and I.

"Very." He answered as Stiles and I gave him a thumbs up with smug smiles on our faces.

"Did you do the reading or not?" Coach asked.

"Um... I think I forgot." Scott said sheepishly. I didn't even read the chapter and I knew what happened, it was obvious from the previous chapter.

"Nice work McCall. It's not like you're averaging a D in this class." He said as a few students laughed again. "Come on buddy. You know I can't keep you on the team if you have a D." Stiles showed me the heart monitor begin to beep faster and my eyes widened. "How about you summarize, uh, the previous night's reading?" Coach asked rhetorically. Scott shook his head in shame as the heart monitor beeped faster. "No? How about the night before that? How about you summarize anything you've ever read in your entire life?" Scott began stuttering and the heart monitor beeped faster and faster. "No? A blog? How about uh, the back f a cereal box! No? How about the adults only warning from your favorite website you visit every night?" Coach said rhetorically. Scott's heart rate increased rapidly. Coach pounded the desk. "Anything? Thank you McCall. Thank you. Thank you McCall! Thank you for extinguishing any last flicker of hope I have for your generation! You just blew it for everybody! Thanks!" Scotts heart rate reached 159, at 160 he begins to turn. Stiles ran a hand through his short hair. "Next practice you can start with suicide runs. Unless that's too much reading." His heard rate decreased and we furrowed our brows in confusion. We looked down and saw Allison holding Scotts hand. She was his anchor. I smiled to myself.

* * *

"It's her." Stiles informed Scott as we walked through double doors.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked confused.

"It's Allison." I started. "Remember when you told us about the night of the full moon? You were thinking about her right? About protecting her." Scott nodded, signaling us to continue.

"Remember the night of the first lacrosse game?" Stiles asked. "You said you could hear her voice on the field."

"Yeah I did."

"Well, so that's what brought you back so you could score." Stiles said, as if it was obvious. "And then after in the locker room you didn't try to kill her! At least, not like you we're trying to kill us." Scott gave him a look.

"Look what we're saying is that se brings you back." I explained.

"No no no. But it's not always true, because literally every time I'm kissing her or touching her-" Scott said but I cut him off.

"No that's not the same." I said in slight disgust, not wanting to hear about my two best friends making out. "When you're doing that, you're just another hormonal teenager thinking about sex, you know?" I said and Scott looked away from us with a giddy expression on his face. "You're thinking about sex right now aren't you?"

"Yeah sorry." Scott said chuckling.

"That's fine. Look back in the classroom, when she was holding your hand it was different. I don't think she makes you weak, I think she actually gives you control. She's kind of like an anchor." Stiles concluded.

"Because I love her." Scott said.

"Exactly."

"Did I just say that?" He asked and I smiled at him.

"Yes you just said that." Stiles said mocking him slightly.

"I love her." He said happily.

"That's great! Now moving on.." I tried but got interrupted.

"No no, really, I think I'm totally in love with her." Scott said smiling.

"And that's beautiful. Now, before you go off as write a sonnet can we figure this out? Please?" Stiles asked sick of hearing how much Scott loves Allison. "Because you obviously can't be around her all the time."

"Yeah yeah sorry." Scott said shaking his head. "So what do I do?" He asked the two of us as we sighed.

"I don't know, yet!" I told him. Stiles looked like he had an idea.

"Oh no, you're getting an idea aren't you?" Scott asked worriedly.

"Yeah."

"Is this idea gonna get him in trouble?" I asked, already knowing the response I would get.

"Maybe."

"Is this idea gonna cause me physical pain?" He asked, also knowing the answer.

"Yeah definitely come on." Stiles said as we walked away.

* * *

Turns out Stiles' plan did cause Scott physical pain, and the both got in trouble, luckily I didn't, Mr. Harris decided I had enough on my plate. I get a call from Scott telling me and Stiles to meet him at the school. On the way there Stiles informed me on how Derek though Dr. Deaton was the alpha, but even I knew he wasn't. We got out of the car with Scott.

"This is a terrible idea." I told them.

"I know."

"We're still doing it?" Stiles asked him in annoyance.

"Can you think of something better?" Scott asked us.

"Well personally I'm a fan of if print a problem until eventually it just goes away." I said trailing off.

"Just make sure we can get inside." Scott told us.

"He's here." Scott said as a familiar black camaro pulled up to the parking lot of the school. Stiles pulled out tools to break into the school as Scott and I walked towards Derek.

"Where's my boss?" Scott asked him.

"He's in the back." Derek said walking to the back of his car. He opened up the trunk and showed us Dr. Deaton tied up.

"Oh he looks comfortable." Stiles said sarcastically. Scott, Stiles and I all walked towards the doors of the school.

"Wait hey! What are you three doing?" Derek called out to us in confusion.

"You said I was linked to the alpha. I'm gonna see if you're right." Scott said as we trudged to the doors. We broke the locks on the doors and broke in. We walked into the office where they had the loud speakers.

"Okay, one question. What are you gonna do if the alpha doesn't show up?" Stiles asked, doubting the plan as I began setting up the speakers so it was around the entire school.

"I don't know."

"And what are you gonna do if he does show up?" Stiles pressed on

"I don't know."

"Good plan Scotty." I said sarcastically.

"Alright, you said that a wolf howls to signal it's position to the rest of its back right?"

"Right but if you bring him here, does that make you part of his pack?" Stiles asked, he was right. I sighed.

"I hope not." Scott said.

"Yeah me too." I said as I handed him the speaker he had to howl in to. "Alright." I said as I cranked up the volume and turned on the intercom. "All you." Scott cleared his throat and clicked on the intercom. He took in a deep breath and let out something that was not a howl. I closed my eyes.

"You've got to be kidding me." I muttered.

"Was that okay? I mean that was a howl right?" Scott asked us frantically.

"Yeah technically." Stiles answered.

"Well what did it sound like to you?" He asked us.

"Like a cat in a blender Scott." I answered.

"What am I supposed to do how am I supposed to do this!" He asked worriedly.

"Hey hey." Stiles said rushing over to our friend and grabbed his shoulders giving them a squeeze and licked his lips. His own not Scotts... That would be gross... "Listen to me. You're calling the alpha, alright? Be a man. Be a werewolf, not a teen wolf. Be a werewolf." Stiles said giving Scott's shoulders one last squeeze. Scott nodded. "Do it." I smiled at the two's exchange. They were really brothers. Scott turned on the speaker once again. I saw his eyes flash gold before he inhaled and let out an amazingly loud and powerful howl. It shook object in the classroom it was so loud. Our eyes widened and we walked outside.

"I'm gonna kill all of you!" Derek shouted at us.

"I'd like to see you try." I shot back at him with a smug smirk.

"What the hell was that!" Derek shouted at us ignoring me. "What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to the school?"

"Sorry I didn't know it would be that loud." Scott said proud of his howl.

"Yeah it was loud. And it was awesome!" Stiles said.

"Shut up." Derek said bluntly.

"Don't be such a sour wolf!" Stiles said as I smiled at the nickname.

"What'd you do with him?" Scott suddenly asked as I heard faint growling.

"What?" Derek asked as he turned around and saw that Dr. Deaton wasn't there. "I didn't do anything." All of a sudden Derek spurted out blood from his mouth. My jaw dropped in shock as I saw the alpha lifting him up in the air by his claws. Derek spit up more blood. I heard my self scream his name and try to run towards him but Stiles and Scott grabbed my arms and ran to the school dragging my with them. I had tears in my eyes as we opened the door, just in time to see Derek get tossed thirty feet into the air and land with a thud on the ground. No he can't be dead. Please no. We peeked out the window to see if anything was outside. But the alpha had disappeared.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who followed and favorited but PLEASE review these take FOREVER to write!**


	7. Night School

_Nothing ever happens in a quiet town like Beacon Hills. Everyone knows your name, everyone's nice, nothing happens. Until that night. The murder. Now? My best friend is a werewolf. My twin brother is still ordinary human and uses a baseball bat as a weapon. The new girl who hunts werewolves for fun. My other best friend can't help but finding bodies every turn she takes. And me? Well, I have a few secrets of my own. I'm human. Until that night. Now everything's gonna change._

* * *

"Lock it, lock it!" Scott exclaimed in a hush whisper as the three of us all pushed against the main door of the school to keep it closed.

"Does it look like we have a key?" My twin snapped at Scott in irritation.

"Grab something!" I ordered them loudly as I continued to push on the door from the opposite side of Scott.

"What?" They both asked me in unison and I shook my head in agitation. Could they use their brains? For once! It's not like we're being hunted, once again, by the vicious alpha and we have to find a way to survive.

"Anything!" I retorted back at them. Stiles was staring at something outside and we followed his gaze.

"No." I heard Scott say.

"Yes." Stiles replied as he opened the door again and I watched with eyes wide with shock. Stiles crept forward slowly to grab the fallen pliers that he had dropped earlier. I fumed for Scott's hand without looking away and finally found his larger hand before grasping it tightly. I looked over to where Stiles light blue jeep was parked at the front of the school and felt my eyes widen even larger when I found the alpha creeping out from behind it. Scott must've seen it also because he began to pound on the door to get Stiles' attention. I joined in on banging on the doors and Stiles looked up from the ground towards the two of us and when we pointed behind him he turned directly at the massive animal running towards him. He grabbed the pliers and scrambled towards the door and we opened it so that he could get in. Scott slammed the door behind him and Stiles stuffed the pliers in between the door handles on the door. We were all breathing heavily as we stood up to look out the tiny window only to see the alpha was gone.

"Where is it? Where'd it go?" Scott wondered out loud as I looked around the deserted parking lot. We took a few steps back. "That won't hold it, will it?"

"Probably not." I said softly as I looked at the door in front of us before turning to my twin to meet his worried gaze. We turned the other direction looking at the hallway that is usually filled with swarming kids is now vacant. Stiles turned the flashlight so the light illuminated the hallway to guide our direction. The night was silent except for out heavy breathing. A howl ripped through the silence and my eyes widened. Stiles grabbed my hand and pulled me with him down the hallway at a run with Scott following us. We turned into a classroom and Stiles let go if my hand and I ran straight to the window to see if I could spot anything.

"The desk." Stiles said and both the boys ran over to the teachers desk and pushed it over to the door to block anything from getting inside the classroom.

"Stop, the door's not gonna keep it out." I stated as I walked over to the two of them and placed my hand on my hips.

"I know." Scott said in defeat and leaned on the desk in front of them.

"It's your boss." Stiles suddenly said to Scott.

"What?" I asked him as I shook my head although I was used to his crazy attitude and theories.

"Deaton, the alpha? Your boss."

"No." Scott denied as shook his head. I knew he couldn't be the alpha because he was an emissary, but I couldn't divulge the veterinarian'a secrets.

"Yes murdering psycho werewolf."

"That can't be." Scott carried on. He wasn't using logic he was using denial.

"Oh come on. He disappears, and that things shows up ten seconds later to toss Derek thirty feet through the air? That's not convenient timing?" Stiles pressed on.

"It's not him." Scott repeated in annoyance but Stiles just rolled his head once more.

"He killed Derek."

"No Derek is not dead. He can't be dead." I said in a rush as I felt a wave of hurt over the death of the older werewolf. I couldn't help but feel guilt that I hadn't done anything to prevent his death.

"Blood spurted out of his mouth okay? That doesn't exactly qualify as a minor injury. He's dead, and we're next."

"Okay, just- what do we do?" I asked the two. Stiles grimaced as he thought for a second before giving us a hard nod of his head in determination.

"We get to my jeep, we get out of here, you seriously think about quitting your job, good?" Stiles asked us in confirmation of his plan. The two of us nodded and we all ran to the windows of the side of the room.

"No they don't open. The school's climate controlled." I reminded them as Scott tried to open the window.

"Then we break it." Scott suggested to us but Stiles and I shook our heads at the idea.

"Which will make a lot of noise." Stiles told in as I looked out the window for any signs of movement.

"Then, uh, then we run really fast. Really fast." Scott looked outside and spotted his jeep. His face scrunched in confusion. "Stiles, what's wrong with the good of your jeep?" Scott asked as he looked out the window and Stiles and I were quick to food his gaze but couldn't see anything in the darkness.

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong."

"It's bent." Scott observed.

"What like dented?" Stiles asked more intrigued than before.

"No, I mean bent."

"What the hell-" Stiles started to ask but he was cut off by the window next to us smashing into a million tiny pieces. I fell to the ground next to Scott and Stiles and pulled my lips in to keep from screaming out. I looked up at the window quickly and then back over at what had been thrown through the glass to make it implode like that. "That's my battery!" Stiles said and pointed as we all looked at the black box with messy wiring attached to it sitting in the middle of the room.

"We have to move." I told Scott and Stiles as I looked at the two.

"He could be right outside." Scott protested my idea but I gave him a sharp look.

"He is right outside!" I hissed back at him harshly.

"Just let me take a look." He whispered back to me calmly and I nodded my head slightly. We leaned up on our knees to peek outside.

"Nothing?" Stiles asked him apprehensively when Scott didn't make it obvious of seeing anything.

"No."

"Move now?"

"Move now." Scott agreed in confirmation of his idea. Stiles tommy hand in his and he pulled my two my feet and yanked me out of the classroom door into the hallway once again. Scott turned on his heel and started walking in no specific direction. "This way."

"No, no, no, no." Stiles muttered as he pulled on Scott's jacket to stop him from walking any further.

"What?"

"Somewhere without windows." I suggested.

"Every single room in this building has windows." Scott told us.

"Somewhere with less windows." Stiles corrected me when he realized Scott was right.

"The locker room." I said as my head snapped up to look at my twin in agreement and he nodded his head at me jerkily. We ran to the locker room and ran through the doors, trying to make as little sound as possible so we didn't draw attention to ourselves.

"Okay, call your dad." He told us, expecting one of us to jump the gun and do it immediately.

"And tell him what?" I asked incredulously as I say down on one of the benches. Thank god I didn't wear too big of heels.

"I don't know, anything! Gas leak, fire, whatever! If that thing sees the parking lot filled with cop cars, it'll take off." Scott said.

"What if it doesn't? What if it goes completely Terminator and kills every cop in sight, including our dad?" Stiles asked, hating Scott's idea.

"They have guns."

"Yeah and Derek had to be shot with a Wolfsbane laced bullet to even slow him down." My twin reminded Scott quickly.

"Then we have to, we have to find a way out or just run for it."

"I'm not running in these shoes for at least a mile." I said loud enough for them both to hear me.

"What about Derek's car?" Scott suggested and my head shot up at the mention of the camaro.

"Dibs!" I said as I raised my hand in the air from the seat and the two boys stared at me. They turned back to look at each other to formulate a plan that would get us out of here alive, if that's still even an option.

"That could work! We got outside, we get the keys off his body, and we take his car." Stiles said agreeing with Scott.

"And him." I added sternly. We couldn't just leave his body out here.

"Fine. Whatever." Stiles agreed with me carelessly as we walked to the door. Stiles led the way to the door with the flashlight but as he went to turn the door handle Scott reached out and grabbed his wrist. "What?"

"I think I heard something." Scott answered him quickly while looking blankly at the door.

"Like what?" I asked concerned.

"Quiet!" Scott hushed me as we walked backwards slowly. "Hide." He ordered us as we reached the rows of lockers. Scott and Stiles followed me without a word and I was the first to climb into a locker, the boys mirroring my actions, us all doing this as quietly as possible. I closed the locker door behind me. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to control my breathing. I heard the door to the locker room open and close. I subconsciously held my breath.

"Son of a bitch!" I heard a man hd in fright and my eyes flew open in surprise as I opened the locker to see Scott and Stiles with a middle aged janitor.

"Quiet!" I tried to hush the janitor as I pressed a finger to my mouth and glanced around the room quickly.

"Quiet my ass, what the hell are you trying to do kill me? All of you get out." He said as he began to force us out of the room.

"Will you just listen for half a second?"

"No get the hell out of here now."

"God, just one second to explain!"

"Just shut up and go." The janitor spat at the three of us and he pushed us out the door. Stiles turned back to argue with the man but the janitor was suddenly pulled back into the room. The door quickly shut behind him as the the three of us stood there frozen. A loud growl came from the closed door and we quick shared a knowing glance that the alpha was in there with him. I gasped loudly as we saw the janitors shadow pressed up against the door and I could here his cries for help as his fingers left a bloody trail down the glass. I swore to myself as the growling and screaming meshed together and Scott tried to break the door to help the poor janitor. Stiles grabbed Scott's jacket and my had as he dragged us down the hallway away from the locker room and the alpha.

* * *

The boys and I ran down the hallway towards a door that led outside and when we got there we started pushing on the door to open it, only it wasn't opening.

"What the hell?" Stiles swore under his breath when the doors would only open a few inches. Scott poked his head through the open gap to see the reason it wasn't opening.

"It's a dumpster." Scott informed us as he pulled his head back into the school. I ran a hair through my hair in defeat as we stepped back a few paces.

"He's blocking us in." Stiles realized out loud as he confined to push hard on the doors to try to open them while I looked on silently.

"Stop!" Scott said as he pulled Us away from the doors and we all walked down the hallway in hope of finding another edit.

"I'm not dying here. I'm not dying in school." Stiles said to us rapidly and I nodded in agreement at my twin.

"I want to die by saving someone or doing something meaningful! Not by a freaking oversized dog!" I added and they both looked at my with raised eyebrows. "Okay I guess 'murdered by alpha werewolf' definitely beats 'mauled by cats' or 'stabbed to death with butter knife'."

"We're not going to die." Scott informed us in frustration as he ran a hand through his think brown hair.

"God what's he doing? What does he want?" Stiles asked in annoyance as we continued down the hallway.

"Me! Derek says it's stronger with a pack!" Scott told us.

"Oh, great. A psychotic werewolf who's into teen work. That's- that's beautiful." Stiles said sarcastically as Scott came to a stop near a wall of windows. Scott held out an arm so that Stiles and I stopped as well and I looked down at his arm once before following his gaze out the window. On the roof top across from the building we were in, the Alpha was sitting just watching us. My eyes widened at the sight of the werewolf and I gaped as it took off running towards us on the roof. I felt Scott grab my hand but all my attention was still on the massive creature galloping towards us at full speed. Scott started pulling me along behind him so I turned around and started running as I heard the glass windows behind me shatter. The ground was shaking as the Alpha chased behind us but I kept my gaze on the hallway in front of me so that I didn't freak out in the middle of running for my life. Scott pulled me into a stairwell and the three of us quickly ran down the stairs two at a time. We continued running at full speed all the way to the basement where we hid behind a row of old lockers. I saw Scott peek around the edge of the lockers so I looked over at him for some kind of sign as to what to do next.

"What?" I mouthed to him silently when he looked at me and Stiles and he motioned for me to move down the row.

"Go." He mouthed back at me so I nodded and quietly moved down the row as Stiles and Scott followed behind me. We kept running through the basement until the boys slowed to a brisk walk and I bit my lip in concern as I kept pace with them.

"All right, we have to do something." Stiles announced suddenly to us and stopped in his tracks to look around the area we were in.

"Like what?" I asked him desperately as I stopped next to him to catch my breath after all the running.

"I don't know. Kill it, hurt it, inflict mental anguish on it. Something." He suggested quickly and I quirked a smile quickly before I jumped at the sudden sound of smashing glass and the smile fell back to a concerned frown. We all froze at the sound and I looked around the corner for any signs of the Alpha.

"What are you doing?" I heard Scott ask Stiles so I jerked my head back around to see Stiles fiddling with something in his jacket pocket. He pulled out his car keys and gave them a slight jingle. Stiles quickly threw the keys into a vacant room near us and the sound of the keys landing on the ground alerted the Alpha to our presence because it came running towards the keys. As soon as the Alpha was in the room with the keys, Stiles slammed the door shut on it.

"The desk. Come on, the desk." He ordered us quickly and Scott and I ran to the desk behind us before we started pushing to towards the door to block it. Once the door was in place, I took a step back from the door but then jumped when a loud metallic screeching sounded from the door. The metal door jerked a little under the pressure of the Alpha throwing itself at it but didn't open so I allowed myself to smile slightly.

"He can't– "Scott uttered to himself as the door jerked again under the Alpha's weight and then chuckled lightly in relief.

"Come on, get across. Come on!" My twin urged Scott who was still on the other side of the table and Scott slid across the top of it to come and stand next to me.

"What are you doing?" I asked Stiles in a hiss when I saw him leaning towards the door we had just locked the Alpha behind.

"I just wanna get a look at It." He told me with a shrug as he looked back at me and I shot him an incredulous look.

"Are you crazy? Don't answer that, I know you're crazy."

"Look, it's trapped, okay? It's not gonna get out." He assured me as he climbed on top of the table and peered into the tiny window in the door to get a better look at the Alpha. "Yeah, that's right, we got you– "

"Will you shut up!" Scott hissed at him as well but Stiles just looked back at us blankly before turning back to the door.

"I'm not scared of this thing." He taunted the Alpha until suddenly it lurched itself at the door and the movement caused Stiles to tumble off the table in fright. This time I didn't jump at the sound of the alpha and I couldn't help the knowing smirk that appeared on my lips at the sight of Stiles sprawled on the floor. He quickly stood back up from the ground and looked at the door again as he wiped his hands on his jacket. "I'm not scared of you. Right, 'cause you're in there, and we're out here. You're not going any–"he trailed off as we heard a loud crashing sound from inside the room we locked the Alpha in and then creaking coming from the ceiling. Stiles turned the flashlight to the ceiling and we all looked up to see the roof sinking under enormous pressure. My eyes widened as one of the tiles on the ceiling popped open and I grabbed Stiles' hand as we took off running back the way we had coming. We turned a corner after running out of the basement and we slowed down to a fast paced walk when Scott suddenly froze where he was to look around the room with wide eyes.

"Wait. Do you hear that?" Scott asked us walking next to Stiles and looked around as well.

"Hear what?" I asked him nervously as I bit my finger nail gingerly and looked around the deserted hallway.

"It sounds like a phone ringing."

"What?" Stiles and I asked at the same time as my head snapped around to stare at my twin.

"I know that ring. It's Allison's phone." Scott informed us as he looked at us with wide fearful eyes and I knew that my own mirrored his.

* * *

After Scott used Stiles phone to call Allison, the three of us took off at a run to meet up with her in the lobby like agreed upon. Scott burst through the doors first and Stiles and I followed him a bit slower thanks to our human speed. Allie came jogging in the opposite doors just as we entered and Scott ran over to her immediately.

"Why did you come? What are you doing here?" Scott asked his girlfriend quickly with panic lacing his voice.

"Because you asked me to." Allison answered him as if it was obvious as she looked at him with confused eyes as my twin and I shared a concerned glance from behind the couple.

"He asked you to?" I asked my friend as I stepped up to stand beside Scott and Allison frowned at me slightly as she reached into her jacket pocket. She pulled out her phone before clicking a few buttons and then turning it around so that we could all see the message.

Meet me at the school. URGENT–Scott

"Why do I get the feeling you didn't send this message?" Allison asked him in concern as she lowered her hand now that we had all read the message.

"Because I didn't." Scott told her as he looked into her deep brown eyes and I saw the slight frown that played on her lips.

"Did you drive here?" Stiles asked her as he looked around the room for any signs of the Alpha.

"Jackson did." Allie replied to him and my head snapped back around at the sound of my best friend's name. I didn't want Jack involved in all the werewolf drama and here he was right in the freaking middle of it.

"Jackson's here too?" I asked in a cry as I looked at Allison for confirmation that my best friend's life was now in danger.

"And Lydia. What's going on? Who sent this text?" Allison asked us all in a terrified voice just as her phone started to ring. Allie put her phone to her ear as she answered it and I bit my lip nervously. "Where are you?" She asked into the phone and I put my hand on the small of her back to comfort her when I heard the panic lacing her voice. The set of doors to the left of us opened. Lydia stalked into the room with Jack following behind her.

"Finally." Lydia said us in a mixture of relief and boredom as we all looked over at the door they had entered through.

"Bree?" Jackson asked rhetorically when he saw me there with Allison, Stiles and Scott. He and Lydia walked further into the room to join us and I smiled at them from my spot next to Allison. Scott and Stiles were still looking around the lobby nervously so they missed the sneer Jackson sent their way. "What did these jackasses get you into now?"

"I'm perfectly capable of causing trouble on my own, thank you very much." I said back to him with fake indignation as I smirked playfully. He wrapped an arm around my neck and pulled me into his side protectively as he kissed my temple and I smiled despite the situation we were in.

"Can we go now?" Lydia asked us and I noticed the resigned tone of her voice as she spoke. We all nodded quickly and I sense of relief washed over me at the thought of leaving the locked up school. Before any of us could head for the door, a loud rumbling came from the ceiling above us and we all looked up at the roof in shock. My face expressed horror as I realised that the Alpha was right above us. I looked over at Scott in panic as I fumbled blindly for Jackson's hand next to me and finally felt his strong hand grasp my smaller one reassuringly. I immediately felt calmer knowing that he was next to me even though deep down I knew it was selfish to want my best friend to be in harm's way, his presence always soothed me whenever I was worried, scared or angry just like I did for him.

"Run!" Scott ordered us all as the noise got louder and we all took off towards the stairwell with Scott in the lead. I heard a loud banging crash from behind us but refused to look back so instead I focused on the feel of Jack's hand in mine and on the path in front of me. We turned into a long hallway as we ran blindly into the dark and I hoped that Scott knew where he was going. Scott led us into an empty classroom and then started bolting the doors after we were all inside the room. "Help me get this in front of the door." Scott demanded all of us as he started moving tables in front of the locked double doors. I ran over to help him immediately when he asked for it and then started stacking chairs in front of the door as well. Allison, Lydia and Jackson were starting to help us as well as we all hurriedly blocked the door.

"What was that? Scott, what was that?" I vaguely heard Allison practically whimper to Scott and couldn't help thinking that she so didn't know the family secret or she's a terrific actress.

"What came out of the ceiling?" Lydia added her own question in a small frightened voice and I cringed at the sound because it was not the Lydia I knew and loved.

"Guys- Can we just wait a second? You guys, listen to me, w– "I heard Stiles say in the background as I moved to help Jackson and Scott stack more chairs together. "Can we wait a second? Guys? Stiles talking. Can we hang on one second, please?" Stiles continued to ask us for attention but I was only half listening to him because I figured to would be something stupid like it usually was with Stiles. "Hello!" he practically screeched at us and we all turned around to face him in surprise. "Okay, nice work. Really beautiful job, everyone. Now, what should we do about the 20 foot wall of windows?" My twin asked us as he gestured to the wall of windows next to him and I groaned in frustration as I realised that we were locked in the cafeteria.

"Can somebody please explain to me what's going on, because I'm freaking out here. And I would like to know why. Scott?" Allison asked Scott pleadingly and we all turned to him for answers as to what was after us. I closed my eyes tightly at the truth of what was out there and knew that he could tell them that. I felt a muscular arm wrap tightly around my shoulders and I automatically leaned into Jackson's embrace for comfort as I had done on so many occasions in the past. I wrapped my arm around his waist and couldn't help but noticed the hardness of his abs under his shirt. I opened my eyes again just as Scott broke out of his girlfriend's grasp and moved over to lean on one of the cafeteria tables. Lydia, Jackson and Allison were all waiting impatiently for one of us to explain ourselves but I really didn't know what to say to them.

"Somebody killed the janitor." Stiles explained to them calmly after taking a deep breath and I sighed in relief that I wasn't the one having to explain what was going on.

"What?" Lydia asked breathily as her pretty green eyes widened automatically and I wished I was on the other side of Jackson to comfort her but at the moment I really needed some comfort myself.

"Yeah, the janitor's dead."

"What's he talking about? Is this a joke?" Allison asked with a humourless chuckle as she looked at Scott's back for answers. I shook my head sadly in reply to her question when she glanced at me. I wasn't used to having people die near me and wished that I never did get used to it.

"What- who killed him?" Jackson asked Scott and Stiles instead of me knowing it would be no use asking me as he tucked me closer to his side protective and Lydia clung to his other arm.

"No, no, no, no. This was supposed to be over. The mountain lion killed-"Lydia started to deny our explanation but was cut off.

"No, don't you get it? There wasn't a mountain lion." Jack told her as he glanced down at her and I noticed that he had moved his arm from her grasp.

"Who was it?" Allie asked shakily and I bit my lip nervously because I knew that whatever answer we gave would be an actual lie. "What does he want? What's happening? Scott!"

"I- I don't know. I just- If we go out there, he's gonna kill us." Scott said stammering a little in his panicked stated without turning around to face us.

"Us? He's gonna kill us?" Lydia shrieked at him in question and I untangled my arms from around Jack's torso so that I could move around to his other side. I wrapped my arms around Lydia tentatively and so buried her face into the crook of my neck.

"Who? Who is it?" Allison asked all of us desperately and I felt my eyes widen in panic as to what to tell her and I saw Stiles' mouth open wide and then snap shut quickly. It was silent for a moment as we thought about what to tell them and I gently stroked Lydia's strawberry blonde hair.

"It's Derek. It's Derek Hale." Scott final declared to them and I felt my eyes widen as my hand stilled in Lydia's hair. I stared at Scott incomprehensibly when he said that and I glanced at my twin to see him froze in place as well.

"Derek killed the janitor?" Jack asked him incredulous as if he didn't really belief it as he looked between Stiles and Scott.

"Are you sure?" Allison asked him quietly as she looked at the three of us for answers we didn't even have.

"I saw him." Scott told them in a hard voice without turning to face us and I figured it was easier lying to them when he didn't have to look them in the eye.

"The mountain li-" Lydia mumbled mostly to herself from my arms but I knew that could hear her with his werewolf hearing.

"No, Derek killed them."

"All of them?" Allison questioned him lightly as if afraid of the answer and I frowned at her in sympathy because I hated lying to them even though I knew that I was necessary.

"Yeah, starting with his own sister." I winced at the thought of Derek even thinking about killing Laura.

"The bus driver?"

"And the guy in the video store." I winced once again as I remembered that night and gingerly touched my wounds from the alpha that haven't healed yet at all. "It's been Derek the whole time. He's in here with us. And if we don't get out now- He's going to kill us too." Scott told them with an edge to his voice.

"Call the cops." Jack demanded simply to the boys and I silently shook my head at the request.

"No." Stiles and I said equally as calm as Jackson was and the other boy turned to face him in surprise.

"Wh- what do you mean 'No'?"

"I mean no. You wanna hear it in Spanish? Nó. Look, Derek killed three people, okay? We don't know what he's armed with."

"Your dad is armed with an entire sheriff's department. Call him."

"I'm calling." Lydia told us as she pulled out her cell phone and dialled 911 quickly. I bit my lip nervously as she rang. It was a natural instinct to call the police when you were taken hostage by a homicidal psychopathy so I couldn't really fault them for wanting to.

"No, Lydia, would you just hold on a sec-" Stiles tried to stop her from ringing them but Jack stepped in his way and blocked him from going anywhere near her.

"Yes, we're at Beacon Hills high school. We're trapped, and we need you to- but- She hung up on me." Lydia said in a frustrated tone as she put the phone down from her ear and we all frowned at her in confusion.

"The police hung up on you?" I asked her as my brows frowned in concern and I bit my nails nervously.

"She said they got a tip warning them that there are gonna be prank calls about a break in at the high school. She said if I called again that they're gonna trace it and have me arrested."

"Okay, then call again." Allison demanded as she walked up to Lydia's side.

"No, they won't trace a cell and they'll send a car to your house before they send anyone here." I informed them all what he knew from our father and they sighed in defeat as Lydia put her phone away.

"What the- what- what is this? Why does Derek wanna kill us? Why is he killing anyone?" Allison asked incredulously as she covered her mouth with her hands. I turned to look at Scott just as everyone else did as well. I raised an eyebrow at him accusingly because it had been him that turned Derek into a homicidal maniac so he should have a descent backstory.

"Why's everyone looking at me?" He asked when he noticed everyone in the room staring at him as we waited for answers.

"Is he the one that sent her the text?" Lydia asked him first before anyone could voice a question of their own.

"No. I mean, I don't know."

"Is he the one that called the police?" Allison asked her boyfriend straight after he answered Lydia's question.

"I don't know!" He yelled loudly and I saw Allison deep brown eyes widen in shock before they narrowed at him and she turned her head away.

"All right, why don't we ease back on the throttle here, yeah?" Stiles said as he grabbed Scott's shoulder and dragged the young werewolf away from the group. I shook my head at them as I jumped up onto one of the few remaining tables and sat on it as I swung my legs back and forth. I started biting my nails again nervously. I felt someone approach me so I turned back to see Jack standing in front of me with a concerned from etched onto his lips. I tried to smile back at him reassuringly but I think it came out more of a grimace.

"You okay?" He asked me worriedly and I truly did smile back at him a little as I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm just peachy." I lied through my teeth at him in response but he just lifted an eyebrow at me in disbelief. He grabbed my hand away from my mouth as I was biting my nails again and held it in his own.

"You only bite your nail's when you're nervous." He reminded me softly and I quirked a quick smile as I met his piercing gaze before dropping it to our conjoined hands. I took a deep breath to calm myself before looking back up into his questioning light green eyes.

"I'm okay." I assured him lightly as I smiled at him and he gave me a genuine half smile back. I glanced over his shoulder at my brother and Stiles before shaking my head in disbelief that I had managed to get myself into this situation. Jack followed my gaze to the two of them and gave a disbelieving head shake of his own.

"I'll be right back." He murmured to me before he pressed a lingering kiss to my forehead and I closed my eyes in contentment before he left my side and I opened them again. "Okay, assheads- new plan. Stiles calls his dad and tells him to send someone with a gun and decent aim. Are we good with that?" Jackson asked the group collectively and Allison and Lydia both nodded their ascent while I stayed quiet, hating the idea. I watched curiously as Scott said something to Stiles so softly that no one else could hear and Stiles replied with a lot of arm waving to make his point. Stiles turned his back to the group as he shook his head at the request to call the sheriff. "All right, give me the phone." Jack ordered Stiles as he started striding over to them with his hand out and waiting. As he got closer in his approach, Stiles suddenly turned around and threw a descent right hook straight into Jackson's jaw. I jumped up from my seat on the table with a gasp as Lydia and Allison gasped as well from near me.

"Jackson! Are you okay? Hey, are you okay?" I called out as I ran over to his side immediately to make sure he was okay. I grabbed onto his shoulder as he covered his nose with his hand. I glanced back over at the short strawberry blonde and raised my eyebrows when I saw her glaring daggers into my back. I decided to worry about it later because I had bigger things than Lydia's love life to worry about at that moment.

"Dad, hey, it's me. And it's your voice mail. Look, I need you to call me back now. Like, right now. We're at the school. Dad, we're at the school." I heard Stiles say in the background of the room but I wasn't paying that much attention. I helped Jack to his feet as Stiles was talking and I wrapped an arm around Jack's waist. The huge double doors that we had barricaded up suddenly started clanging from the other side and we all hastily moved away from the door. Jack grabbed my hand in his and kept me close to his side as Lydia cowered into my other side. The tables and chairs blocking the door started shaking.

"Oh my god." I practically whimpered into Jackson's shoulder as the doors began to open little by little. The weakness in my own voice made me want to punch myself but in that moment I was terrified of what was on the other side of the door.

"The kitchen, the door out of the kitchen leads to the stairwell." Stiles stated calmly but I could see the large gulp that he had to take before talking.

"Which only goes up." I told him in what I hoped was a calm voice but probably wasn't.

"Up is better than here." He replied to me equally as calm as before we all took off running towards the kitchen. We ran into an empty chemistry classroom and Scott immediately closed the door before jamming a chair under the handle as if that would do any good.

"Jackson, how many people can fit in your car?" Scott asked my best friend as he backed away from the door.

"Six, if someone squeezes on someone's lap." Jackson answered him quickly as he dragged my further into the room by my hand.

"Six? I barely fit in the back." Allison corrected him hastily and I nodded in agreement with her because I had been in the back of his car on multiple occasions and it was not comfortable.

"It doesn't matter. There's no getting out without drawing attention." Stiles said to the group. Scott abruptly started walking over to a door near the front of the classroom but we all stayed where we were except for Stiles.

"What about this? This leads to the roof. We can go down the fire escape to the parking lot in, like, seconds." Scott said to Stiles when he reached the doorway and Stiles stopped next to his best friend.

"That's a deadbolt." Stiles informed him calmly as he glanced at the lock on the door quickly.

"The janitor has a key."

"You mean his body has it." Stiles corrected him instantly and then Scott replied in a voice too low to hear from where we were so I assumed that it had something to do with his werewolf abilities.

"I'm getting the key." Scott said determinedly as he came back over to us with a straight and serious face.

"Are you serious?" I asked him in disbelief because I couldn't believe that he was out there knowing that the alpha wanted him.

"Well, it's the best plan. Someone has to get the key if we wanna get out of here."

"You can't go out there unarmed." Allison told him pointedly and I was glad she was also against him going out there even if it was for the wrong reasons. Scott looked around the immediate area for some semblance of a weapon and finally picked up a flimsy looking rubber stick. We all looked at him like he was crazy but he just shrugged his shoulders at us.

"It's better than nothing." He defended himself to us but I personally thought he would be better off unarmed.

"There's gotta be something else." My twin muttered to himself as we all looked around the room again for a weapon of some sort.

"There is." Lydia said suddenly in her confident voice that rang with authority. We all looked at her expectantly but she just nodded her head in the direction of the chemical cabinet.

"What are we gonna do? Throw acid on him?" Stiles remarked bitterly to her.

"No. Like a fire bomb. In there is everything you need to make a self igniting Molotov cocktail." I explained to them with a huge on my face before I turned to the shorter girl next to me. "You are a genius, Lydia. I could kiss you right now."

"I'd rather not do that again. No offence." She replied to me jokingly with a sly grin and I winked at her as I pouted playfully. We looked back at the group and noticed everyone looking at us with raised eyebrows so we scowled at them in unison and they looked away immediately. "So, the self igniting Molotov cocktail…"

"Self igniting-"Stiles started to repeat the word quietly.

"Molotov cocktail." Lydia finished for him with a knowing smirk on her lips.

"We don't have a key for that either." Scott pointed out to us but Jackson just sighed at his stupidity and threw his elbow back into the glass, making it shatter into million pieces. Lydia and I hurried to get all the ingredients out of the cabinet and brought them over to one of the chemistry benches.

"Jackson, hand me the sulphuric acid." Lydia ordered me some time later and he handed it over to her with hesitation. As Lydia put the final touches on her creation, Scott waited patiently for her to hand it to him on the other side of the bench.

"No. No, this is insane, you can't do this. You cannot go out there." Allison begged him as he headed for the door to the classroom.

"We can't just sit here waiting for Stiles' and Bree's dad to check his messages." Scott argued softly to her when she pulled him to a stop in the middle of the classroom.

"You could die. Don't you get that? He's killed three people." Allison reminded him with tears in her eyes.

"And we're next. Somebody has to do something."

"Scott, just stop. Do you remember - do you remember when you told me you knew whether or lying? That I had a tell. Well, so do you. You're a horrible liar. And you've been lying all night. Just- just please- please don't go. Please don't leave us. Please." Allison begged him.

"Lock it behind me." Scott ordered Stiles after a moment of looking into Allison's eyes as if it was the last time he was ever going to see her.

"Bree, do something, please!" she begged me and I could see the tears flooding her eyes as she turned to me. Scott turned his head to look at me with big brown puppy dog eyes and it nearly hurt to look at him knowing it might be the last time I saw him but I knew that I had to.

"I agree with Allie, Scott. This is a stupid idea. Please don't go out there." I pleaded with him as tears ran down my cheeks and Jackson rubbed comforting circles on my lower back.

"Lock it behind me." Scott repeated to Stiles as he ripped his gaze away from mine before heading towards the door again. Allison grabbed his arm to pull him to a stop for a second and as he turned his head to her, she kissed him deeply and passionately so I looked away from the two of them.

A little while later, the five of us were sitting on one of the bench pressed up against the wall as we waited for Scott to come back with the keys.

"I don't get this. I don't get why he's out there, and why he left us." Allison cried from her spot next to me and I closed my eyes tightly as if I could block out the reminder that my friend was out there by himself. I felt someone place their hand on my upper thigh and opened my eyes to see Jack looking at me in concern.

"I can't- I can't stop my hands from shaking." I said quietly with a soft watery chuckle as I held my hands at eyes leave to see them shake slightly. He smiled at me slightly before tucking me under his arm and pulling me tightly to his side.

"It's okay. It's okay, it's gonna be okay." He murmured reassuringly into my hair as he presses a kiss to the crown of my head. I closed my eyes again as I took a deep breath and breathed in the comfort scent of Jackson.

"Okay." I said mostly to myself once I was calmer but he squeezed my thigh so I knew that he heard me. We at like that in silence for a couple of minutes until Jackson suddenly stiffened as he held me. All our heads jerked up as I loud growling sound filled the room. I felt an unbearable pain in my side and let out a loud cry. Jack and I collapsed onto the floor as we groaned in pain. Everyone fell to their knees next to us trying to comfort us and see what the problem was as the growling stopped suddenly. The pain faded off as I panted heavily alongside of Jackson.

"No, I'm fine. Like, seriously, I'm okay." Jackson said as they helped us to our feet and then we grabbed hold of each other's hands.

"That didn't sound okay at all." Allison said lightly as she looked at us in concern from the counter.

"What's on the back of your neck?" Stiles asked curiously as he pointed to back of Jackson's neck. I knew what he was talking about. Jack slapped his hand from him with a scowl.

"I said I'm fine." Jack protested as he tried to move out of their grasps.

"It's been there for days. He won't tell me what happened." Lydia said spitefully to the rest of the group.

"As if you actually care." Jack spat back at her and I frowned when I saw the genuine hurt flash across Lydia's face before she could cover it up.

"All right, can we not argue for half a second here?" Stiles asked them as he played mediator and stood in between the couple. "Bree what happened?" He asked turning to me.

"I don't know all of a sudden I felt this unbearable pain in my hip." I said motioning to my side where the wounds from the alpha were.

"You mean they haven't healed?" Jackson asked me in a concerned tone as I shook my head.

"Where's Scott? He should be back by now." Allison wondered out loud quietly and I pursed my lips in agreement as I looked out the tiny window on the door.

"Scott?" I asked out loud when I saw a shadow move out the window and Allison heard me so she turned to the door as well.

"Scott!" She yelled when she saw the same shadow I had seen out the window and she ran to the door to try and open it but it wouldn't budge. "Scott. Scott. Scott! Scott!" Allison screamed as she banged on the door to try and get him to come back.

"Stop. Stop! Do you hear that? Listen!" Lydia ordered us and we all listened quietly to the faint sound of approaching police sirens.

* * *

"Well, we survived, dude. You know? We outlasted the alpha. It's still good, right? Being alive?" I heard Stiles ask Scott as I approached them later that night out the fort of the school. One of the police officers had given me a blanket when I came out of the school because of the cold. I smiled in thanks to him.

"I for one I'm very glad to be alive." I announced to the two of them as I came and stood next to them.

"When we were in the chemistry room, he walked right by us. You don't think that it heard us? You don't think it knew exactly where we were?" Scott asked us skeptically and my twin and I shared a look before glancing back at Scott.

"Well, then how come we're still alive?" I asked him apprehensively as I shuffled my feet on the ground.

"It wants me in its pack. But I think, first- I have to get rid of my old pack."

"What do you mean? What old pack?" Stiles asked him reluctantly as he grimaced at the thought.

"Allison. Jackson, Lydia. You two." Scott answered him sadly with those giant puppy dog eyes.

"The alpha doesn't wanna kill us." Stiles stated calmly as Scott nodded that he was correct.

"It wants me to do it. And that's not even the worst part."

"How in holy hell is that not the worst part, Scott?" I asked him in disbelief as I almost dropped the blanket from my shoulders.

"Because when he made me shift, I wanted to do it. I wanted to kill you. All of you." Scott answered me and I frowned at his answer. The alpha wanted us dead so he could pave the way for Scott into his pack.

* * *

**This chapter took FOREVER to write! My fingers hurt haha, and thank you to Luiren for reviewing! It means a lot! Please review!**


	8. Lunatic

_Nothing ever happens in a quiet town like Beacon Hills. Everyone knows your name, everyone's nice, nothing happens. Until that night. The murder. Now? My best friend is a werewolf. My twin brother is still ordinary human and uses a baseball bat as a weapon. The new girl who hunts werewolves for fun. My other best friend can't help but finding bodies every turn she takes. And me? Well, I have a few secrets of my own. I'm human. Until that night. Now everything's gonna change._

* * *

My cuts from the alpha haven't healed at all, I was starting to worry. Stiles had made me get up and go to the clearing with him and Scott, apparently we're gonna get Scott drunk.

"Where are we going?" Scott questioned anxiously as we walked pass houses.

"You'll see." Was Stiles' response, that's all he's been saying for the past half hour.

"'Cause we really shouldn't be out here!" Scott pressed on worriedly. Deja Vu moment to when Scott got bit. "My mom is in constant state of freak out from what happened at the school!"

"Well your mom isn't the sheriff, okay? There's no comparison trust me." I said to him, Dad was not easy to sneak out on.

"Can you at least tell me what we're doing out here?" Scott asked, once again for the millionth time as we trudged up a hill.

"Yes! When you're best friend gets dumped-" Stiles started but got cut off by Scott.

"I didn't get dumped! We're taking a break." Scott informed us defending his relationship.

"Alright, well, when your best friend gets told by his girlfriend that they're taking a break?" He held up a bottle of Jack. "You get your best friend drunk." He finished with a smug smirk. Scott groaned as I pulled him up the hill into the clearing with a smirk on my face. We sat down on the ground and I was the first to take a swig of the bottle, I had no intention on getting drunk, I was the designated driver tonight. Apparently it's 'My Turn'. Why do I feel like it's always my turn! Stiles took a few gulps before he was clearly drunk. We lied down as Scott sat on the rocks with a glum look on his face.

"Dude, you know, she's just one... One girl. You know there are so many... There are so many other girls in the sea." Stiles told Scott drunkenly. He slurred his words and I couldn't help but chuckle at him.

"Fish in the sea." Scott corrected sadly looking down at the ground.

"Fish? Why you taking about fish?" Stiles asked in a confused tone. "I am talking about girls. I love girls. I love 'em! I love especially ones with strawberry blonde hair, green eyes, five foot three..." Stiles trailed off.

"Like Lydia?" Scott asked, getting his theory off of Stiles' description.

"Yeah exactly! Hey how did you know I was talking about... About... What was I talking about? Hey, you're not happy! Take a drink!" Stiles said as he was extremely wasted, I think he was gonna regret this in the morning.

"I don't want anymore." Scott told us.

"You're not drunk?" Stiles asked.

"I'm not anything." Scott said sadly. I rubbed his arm in comfort and he smiled gratefully at me before I whacked him in the head. "Ow! What the hell was that for Bree!" He asked my eyes wide.

"For being a dumbass! Don't let a girl ruin your life! Allison loves you! It's obvious to anyone! Just give her time okay?" I told him as he nodded at me.

"Hey maybe it's like... Maybe it's like not needing your inhaler anymore, you know? You know maybe you can't get drunk, as a wolf. Am I drunk?" Stiles asked us.

"You're wasted." I said chuckling a bit.

"Yeah!" Stiles exclaimed throwing a fist in the air happily. "Oh one on dude! I know it feels bad. I know it hurts! I know! Well I don't know." Stiles said laughing. I shook my head at my twin laughing at his behavior. "But, I know this! I know that no matter how much being broken up hurts, being alone, is way worse!" Stiles said and Scott and I shared a confused look before turning to Stiles eye brows raised. Stiles laughed again. "That didn't make any sense."

"Look Scott, what I think Stiles is trying to say, and if he didn't mean this what I'm saying is true and does make sense. I think he means although it may seem like you're alone, you're not. You have us. You'll always have us." I said smiling. He smiled back at me slightly and nodded his head processing my words.

"I need a drink!" Stiles laughed out and reached for the bottle but someone beat him to it.

"Well, look at the two little bitches and their little slut getting their drink on." The taller one who stole the bottle said staring at me, eyes scanning my body. I sat there uncomfortably as Scott pulled me closer to him.

"Give it back!" Scott said in a threatening tone.

"Whys that, little man?" He said, bad, bad choice dude. He's not so little when he turns.

"I think he wants a drink! And we also want that girl..." The shorter one said as I glared at them. Like hell they were getting in my pants, I'd beat the hell out of them before they even tried anything.

"I want the bottle." Scott warned.

"Scott maybe we should just go..." I said as I tried to pull him up and I noticed Stiles sober up slightly at this situation.

"You two brought me to get me drunk, I'm not drunk yet." Scott said as the two men looked at each other laughing slightly and scoffed. The taller one took a swig of the bottle while the other gazed my body.

"Do you want to keep your eyes?" I asked the short one. He nodded slightly. "Then move them somewhere else before I rip them out and shove them down your throat." I threatened in a sweet voice. He immediately looked somewhere else. "That goes for you too moron." I told the taller one. He scanned my body and scoffed again as Scott stood up in front of me. He must've flashed his eyes or something because the men looked horrified of him.

"Give me the bottle of Jack." Scott threatened as Stiles and I saw his claws extend from his finger tips.

"Scott?" Stiles asked worriedly. The tall one began to give back the bottle and Scott immediately snatched from him. He waited a moment before smashing the bottle by throwing it at a near by tree. The men ran away and Scott angrily and we frantically ran after. "Okay, please tell me that was because of the breakup." Stiles asked concerned.

"Or cause tomorrow's the full moon" I offered in a worried tone. "Going home now yeah?" I asked hopeful. Scott and Stiles nodded at me and my twin and I hopped in the car with Scott following shortly.

* * *

Stiles woke me up the following Monday and I groaned. The school had been closed for a few days and I didn't feel like going back at all after our experience the other night. I put the blankets over my head in refusal.

"Oh come on Bree! You know I hate waking you up because you're so stubborn but come on, give me a break this morning!" My twin pleaded and I said nothing and stayed put. "Alright you asked for it." I scrunched my face in confusion before I felt something cold on my head and I screeched at the contact and shot up.

"STILES!" I screamed shooting out of my bed and he yelped and ran down the stairs with my drenched in ice cold water chasing after him ready to punch his brains out.

"Dad I woke her up! You owe me five bucks!" Stiles yelled running around our table.

"Good job son here you go." Dad said not taking his eyes off the newspaper as he handed Stiles five bucks. Stiles took it without stopping his sprint. He ran back upstairs into his room and slammed his door before locking it. I punched the door and groaned in a mix of frustration and annoyance.

"Damn you Stiles!" I yelled. I walked back to my room and began to get ready for school.

* * *

Stiles and I walked into class to take a test. Neither Stiles or Scott studied, I didn't either but I didn't have to. I could practically recite the textbook. Scott sat in front of Stiles and next across from me.

"You have forty five minutes to complete the test. Twenty five percent of your grade can be earned right now simply by writing your name on the cover of the blue book." Stiles and I shared a glance before scribbling down our names quickly. "However, as happens every year, one of you will inexplicably fail to put your name on the cover, and I'll be left yet again questioning my decision to ever become a teacher." I had a smug smile on my face. Ha that be me this year! "So let's get the disappointment over with. Begin!" He said as he turned on the timer. I began flying through the test. These questions were easy. A, C, D, B... I looked up for a second to see Scott looking around confused. I shook it off knowing it must be the full moon and was already on the third page of the test. This was too easy. I smiled knowing I'd get a good grade. My smile was wiped off my face as I saw Scott grab his backpack and ran out the room.

"Mr. McCall!" Mr. Harris called out to him as he ran out the classroom. My twin and I shared an annoyed look before we grabbed our backpacks and followed him. I slammed my finished test on his desk. "Mr. And Miss. Stilinski!" He called out to us as we ran after Scott. We called out Scott's name as we saw a vacant hallway. We saw Scott's abandoned backpack and he reached down to get it as I fished my phone out of my pocket and dialed Scott's number which I knew by heart. We heard a familiar ringing and followed the sound. We walked down the hallway to the locker room to hear a shower running and cell phone still ringing. We walked farther and saw Scott with his head against the wall with the shower running. We let out a relieved sigh seeing Scott not a werewolf like we expected.

"Bree... Stiles, I can't..." He panted.

"What's happening are you changing?" I asked worriedly, hoping he wouldn't change during school.

"No, no, I can't breathe!" Scott said wheezing. Stiles and I shared a knowing look before I scrambled through his backpack searching for his inhaler. I grabbed it and threw it to him. He used it and shortly after his attack stopped.

"I was having an asthma attack?" Scott asked confused considering ever since he got bit and turned he hasn't needed his inhaler seeing his asthma had miraculously disappeared.

"No, you were having a panic attack." I told him knowing from experience. "But thinking you were having an asthma attack actually stopped the panic attack." I explained.

"Irony." Stiles said in a sing-songy voice.

"How did you know to do that?" Scott asked us slightly impressed.

"Uh Bree and I used to get them after our mom died... Not fun huh?" Stiles said. I shuddered remembering our panic attacks were worst than most kids.

"I looked at her and it was like someone hit me in the ribs with a hammer." Scott stammered.

"Yeah it's called heartbreak. About two billion songs written about it." Stiles said.

"I can't stop thinking about her." Heartbreak.

"Well think about this, Scotty." I started. "Her dads a werewolf hunter, and you so happen to be a werewolf, it was bound to be an issue at some point." I said chuckling a bit at the irony of Scott falling in love with his only enemy. Reminds of Romeo and Juliet. Actually, exactly like them now that I think of it. I then realized something. "That wasn't helpful was it..." I trailed off.

"Dude I mean yeah you got dumped, it's supposed to suck!" Stiles said disregarding what I had said.

"No, that's not it. It was like I could feel everything in the room, everyone else's emotions. You being extremely nervous, Bree being overly confident-" He would've said more if I hadn't cut him off by putting my hand up.

"I'm just gonna assume you don't mean to be a dick and that it must be the full moon." I said angrily at our friend. "Anyway we'll lock you up in your room later just like we planned. That way the alpha can't get to you either." I said discussing tonight's plans.

"I think we need to do a lot more than lock me in my room." Scott said in a warning tone.

"Why? Because of you get out you could be caught by hunters?" Stiles questioned.

"No. Because if I get out... I think I might kill someone." Scott told us as our eyes widened at his sudden words.

* * *

I was at lunch and I couldn't find Stiles or Scott or really anyone so I say at a table alone eating my cookie I had made the night before. I heard someone pull a seat next to me and I looked up to see Jackson. I greeted him with a smile as he pressed a kiss to the crown of my head.

"Oh, man, you got something on your... Here let me." Jackson said as he used his thumb to wipe what must've been chocolate off my mouth and put his thumb in his mouth, sucking off the chocolate. I blushed slightly and looked at him before smiling and laughed a little.

"Thanks." I told him a little embarrassed. He laughed back at me and opened his water before I decided to try something. "Do you want the bite?" I asked, making it seem like I meant the cookie but I also at the same time asked if he wanted the bite, a bite to become a werewolf.

"What?" He asked softly me alarmed and confused. I shook it off and asked the real question.

"Do you want a bite?" This time gesturing to my chocolate chip cookie.

"Oh." Jack said laughing a little before he shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck a little. "No, thanks."

"Are you doing okay? I mean from everything that happened?" I asked concerned for my best friend.

"Better than I thought I would be." Jackson answered honestly and I nodded in understanding. "You still thinking about everything that happened?"

"Mostly about what happened to us." I said talking about when we heard the howl and we both felt the sharp pain the alpha gave us, or as far as he knew, an animal that gave me and Derek who was now a fugitive gave him. "I haven't talked to anyone about what happened. Not even Scott or Stiles."

"Probably a good idea." Jack told me truthfully.

"You don't think something else is happening do you?" I asked worriedly.

"No think, we should get everything we deserve. Which is a lot more than what we have." He answered me. I pursed my lips in slight confusion before just nodding at him with a little concern.

We finished lunch and everyone had to get to their practice and I walked over to class when Scott stopped me.

"Bree can I talk to you for a minute? I just got done talking with Lydia and I need more of an opinion." He asked me. I nodded and waited. "Alone." He said and I furred my eyebrows in confusion and slight sorry and gave him a slight nod. He pulled me into a classroom and I sat on a desk swinging my legs back and forth.

"Is this about the other night?" I asked curiously. "Need someone to talk to?"

"Actually I need to ask you something." He told me. I nodded motioning him to continue. "Do you uh... Do you know if Allison still likes me?" Scott asked me and I smiled at him as jumped off the desk.

"Of course she does Scotty, she'll always like you. No matter what. She's just going through some hard times right now and she needs to make decisions, they may not always be totally right but, she'll figure it out. I promise. If you ask me, which people should do more often, she made a big mistake. I know you locked us in there to protect us. I know that you risked your life for us, we're all grateful." I finished giving him a warm smile.

"Are you grateful?" He asked me suddenly. I nodded hesitantly and back up slightly as he advanced towards me. I back up into a desk and couldn't walk back any farther and was about to move out of way as Scott grabbed my arm and kissed me forcefully. My eyes widened as I tried to push him away but he grabbed tighter on the hips, specifically where my cuts were and kissed me more forcefully. I winced at the pain shooting through my stomach and I somehow found the strength in me to push him away and slap him.

"Scott what the hell!" I yelled at him as I ran out of the classroom wiping a few stray tears that threatened too fall out of my eyes. I ran to the field and sat next to Stiles. He was questioning what happened when Scott asked Lydia if she liked him. I glared at Scott and he stared at me blankly. Scott answered him before running on to the field. I fixed my smudged lip stick and watched the game with Stiles glancing at me every few minutes. He told me about him with first line and Scott being co-captain. I was beyond happy for them but still pissed at Scott. Stiles ran on the field following Scott. They began playing and Scott got pushed down. He went again pushing Stiles out of the way, he slammed into Danny and I gasped. I ran I to the field and squared next to him. Lydia ran next to me.

"Is he okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Yeah looks like he just has a bloody nose-" Jackson said looking at Lydia and I. He stopped talking and furrowed his eyebrows at us.

"What?" Lydia asked confused.

"Both your lipsticks smudged." He told us. We fished out our mirrors and I saw my lipstick was smudged.

"Oh! Wonder how that happened!" I said fixing my makeup.

"Yeah... I wonder..." Jackson said to the two of us knowingly. I subconsciously rubbed my wounds and I looked subtly for Stiles and spotted him near Scott. He gave me a look. I knew what it meant. He knew what happened.

Stiles and I drove to Scott's house in silence. Neither of us brought up what happened. I had no idea if he knew I didn't kiss him back, or if he knew I pushed him away. We got out of the jeep and walked inside, we had a key made.

"Scott?" Mrs. McCall called out, thinking it was her son but instead saw us two.

"Stiles." He said holding up a hand waving.

"Bree." I said mimicking his actions.

"Key." Melissa said pointing to the object in Stiles' hand and chucked slightly.

"Yeah, we had one made, so.." Stiles said trailing off and I suddenly felt an uncomfortable vibe. We probably should've just knocked...

"That doesn't surprise me." She told us and I nodded in agreement. "Scares me, but doesn't surprise me." I nodded again a smile pulling at my lips. Stiles laughed uncomfortably and I accidentally threw the black bag we had on the ground. My eyes widened as the medal clunked on the ground. "What is that."

"Uh oh um, school project! Yeah for gym!" I stuttered, spilling out a terrible lie.

"And why would gym class require medal chains?" She asked me skeptically.

"We're going rock climbing... on mountains." I told her. Stiles nodded frantically, trying to back up my ridiculous lie.

"He's okay right?" Mrs. McCall asked us changing the subject.

"Who? Scott? Yeah! Totally!" Stiles told her. If you count okay as uncontrollably changing into a freaking oversized dog whenever his hormones went crazy and having an alpha werewolf want him in his pack of morons. That's obviously okay.

"He just doesn't talk to me that much anymore, not like he used to." She explained to us sadly. I smiled sympathetically to her.

"Well, he's had a bit of a rough week." I lied. More like bad year.

"Yeah yeah I get it. Yeah um... Okay uh, be careful tonight!" She told us changing subjects again.

"You too."

"Full moon." She informed us. My eyes must've fallen out of my head in shock. What the hell did she just say?

"What?" I asked in a concerned tone.

"It's a full moon tonight. You should see how the ER gets. Brings out all the lunatics." She told us and we sighed in relief. "You know it's, um, actually where they came up with the word, 'lunatic'." She told us and walked out the door, locking it behind her. Stiles and I shared a look and both shook our heads and ran upstairs. We opened the door and turned on the light to see Scott sitting creepily in his chair. I gasped in surprise.

"Oh my god!" Stiles exclaimed jumping up when he saw Scott.

"Give me a heart attack why don't you?" I asked sarcastically glaring at him.

"Dude what you scared the hell out of me. Your mom said you weren't home yet." Stiles informed him as I dropped the black bag on the ground near his feet.

"I came in through the window." He said not losing his glare on me.

"Um okay... Uh well, let's get this set up." I said grabbing the zipper on the bag and pulling back, voluntarily opening the bag. We pulled out the chains we got him, the ones we told Melissa were for a project in gym... Not my best lie. "Ill show you what we got."

"I'm fine." Scott told us we looked up at him not believing a word he was saying. "I'm just gonna lock the door and go to bed early tonight."

"You sure about that? 'Cause you've got this kind of serial killer look going on in your eyes, and I'm hoping it's the full moon taking effect, 'cause it's really starting to freak me out." Stiles informed him in a slightly frightened tone.

"I'm fine. You should go now. Both of you." He told us blankly. It seemed like he was threatening us.

"Alright, we'll leave." I said as I began to stand up then paused. "Well look, would you just at least look on the bag and see what we bought?" I asked him. "You know, maybe you use it maybe you don't. Sounds good?" Stiles and I had a plan that had to work, if it didn't, I don't know what we'll do. Scott gave us a warning look and stood up, he squatted next to the bag. His eyes narrowed when he saw the chains. He held up a handful of chains and glared at us.

"You think I'm gonna let you put these on and chain me up like a dog?" He placed the chains down, giving us a clear shot of his wrist.

"Actually, no." Stiles said before grabbed his wrist with a handcuff and locking it quickly before doing the same to the heater.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Scott screamed at us, trying to pull away.

"Protecting you from yourself, and giving you some payback..." Stiles said trailing off as Scott glared up at us. "For making out with Lydia and Bree." So now we had to talk about it. Stiles grabbed my hand and pulled my out of the room as Scott screamed at us. Thank god Melissa was gone. He pulled a water bottle and bowl out of his bag and walked back into the room. "I brought you some water." He told Scott and poured water into a dog bowl that read 'Scott' in a font with pointy and sharp looking letters.

"I'm going to kill you!" Scott growled and I heard the bowl hit Stiles.

"You kissed her!" Stiles whirled around, "You kissed Bree and Lydia! My sister! They're the-they're the two girls that you can't ever kiss! And for the past three hours I've been thinking it's the full moon and that you don't even know what you're doing. And tomorrow you'll be back to normal and you won't even remember how much of a dumbass you've been. A son of a bitch. A complete piece of crap friend!" Stiles ranted. I bit my lip and waited for Scott to respond.

"She kissed me." Scott growled out.

"What?" Stiles softly said.

"I didn't kiss, Bree. She kissed me." Stiles started walking towards the hallway. "And we would've done a lot more too." Stiles came out in the hall as I slid down the wall, pulling my knees up close. "You should've seen how she had her hands all over me." Scott's voice was low.

Stiles looked down at me as I furiously shook my head, tears threatening to steam down my face. My hand was clapped over my mouth.

"Bree would've done anything I wanted. Anything!" Scott yelled, tugging against his chains.

I put my forehead on my knees as my shoulder shook as I cried as I couldn't believe this was my best friend talking. He wouldn't ever do this. This freaking alpha did this to him. He would never say this.

"Bree." Stiles said, shaking me. I picked up my head.

"I didn't kiss him. I didn't." I told him as Stiles watched me. The tears didn't stop as I cried to Stiles, "I swear to God I didn't." I felt Stiles pull me close to him. His arms wrapped around me and I was pressed against his chest, "I didn't kiss him." I cried. I was still curled up in a ball, "I swear to God I didn't." Stiles slowly rubbed my back as my tears slightly stained his shirt.

"I know, I know." Stiles whispered, "It's okay. It's okay." Stiles' tried to calm me down and I felt my tears dry.

"Stiles." I heard Scott groan from his room. I was lying on the carpet in the hallway. Stiles was against the wall. "It's the full moon, I swear. You know I wouldn't do any of this on purpose." Stiles twiddled his thumbs as Scott moaned.

"Please let me out. It's starting to hurt. Bree? Please." Scott begged. Stiles looked at me. I had my head propped up on my hands, but I slowly shook my head no. "It's the full moon, it's Allison, breaking up with me. It's not just taking a break. She broke up with me. And it's killing me. I'm hopeless. Just please let me out."

"I can't." Stiles softly said.

I looked up at him just as Scott started screaming. His screams of pain pierced my ears and I had to shut my eyes in pure terror. His screams were agonizing and I clapped my hands over my ears, slowly blowing out breath to keep calm. I peeked through my lashes at Stiles. His hands were over his face and I could tell he was torn. He wanted to let Scott out, but we both knew he couldn't. He scrubbed his hands over his head and looked at me. Then the screams stopped.

"Scott, are you okay?" Stiles asked, pushing the bedroom door open. I peeked over his shoulder to see the room empty and the window open.

"Shit." I whispered as Stiles clambered out of the door.

"He's going to find Allison." Stiles said as he started up the Jeep. I pulled out my phone and quickly dialed Allison's number.

"Hey. It's me." I said as Allison answered, "Where are you?"

"At the sports store." Allison's voice came over the speaker. I looked at Stiles who turned at the stop sign. She began to ask why but I had hung up. My phone buzzed and I expected it to be Allison but instead it was Jackson.

'Do you think we could meet? I need to talk. -Jackson'

I told Stiles and he didn't like the idea of trying to find Scott by himself, after a little bickering he gave in. He dropped me off at Jackson's house and I walked outside. I had a key because Jackson have me once. I walked inside to see Jackson looking worried and pacing around.

"If I tell you something will you promise not to laugh?" I asked him walking right in, skipping the stupid hello's.

"I would never laugh at you." Jackson told me taking my hand into his and giving me a sincere smile. I smiled back slightly, worried about what he would say after I told him this.

"I don't think it was Derek in the school." Would I regret telling him that? Would that just guide him to finding out Scott's a werewolf? God I'm such an idiot. I looked at him nervously.

"Neither do I." He told me honesty. I didn't know whether to feel relieved or nervous. I looked at him and nodded. I didn't stop looking nervous. "Is there something else?" I nodded. "Look Bree, just because there are people you can't trust, doesn't mean you can't trust anybody." He told me.

"That's the thing. I can't trust anyone. I feel like everyone's lying to me." I told him honestly. "I lie so freaking much I begin to believe my own lies."

"Like what?" He asked me.

"Like the fact that I'm okay. That I'm not freaking out every day. Like I don't jump at the sound of a freaking locker slam shut. It's called hyper vigilance. I always think I'm under a threat. And in this case... I am." I muttered the last part just loud enough for him to hear me. "Then at the school whoever or whatever was in there tried to freaking kill us and at the video store that thing attacking me and Derek clawing your neck and-" He cut me off by pulling me into a hug. I squeezed my eyes shut and was thankful for my best friend. I don't know what I would ever do without him.

After a few drinks at Jackson's house and being a little bit drunk, Jackson drove me to Scott's house because I wanted to know he was alright, I texted him asking if I could and he said yes. I walked into the house and saw Scott as I reached the top of the staircase.

"Oh, Scotty! Are you still all Wolfman?" I asked teasingly as I made it to the top the staircase and turned in the direction of Scott's room. I was laughing at my own joke as I turned into Scott's doorway and froze. "Scott?" I asked in a whisper as I looked into the room with wide eyes.

"Yeah?" he asked me hesitantly and I looked over at him with hazy vision.

"I can see dead people." I whispered to him and he snorted out a laugh as the ghost of Derek Hale raised its eyebrows at me.

"He's not dead, Bree." Scott explained to me calmly being use to my drunken episodes.

"Oh. That's no fun." I said with a pout on my lips before I realised what that actually meant and my eye widened. "Oh!" I exclaimed excitedly from the doorway before running at Derek and wrapping arms around his neck. He caught me around the waist in surprise as I hugged him tightly.

"Okay. Come on." Scott said as he pulled me off of Derek and placed me on to the bed next to him. I smiled at them both reassuring them that I was fine before they went back to their pervious conversation.

"I can't do this. I can't be this and be with Allison." Scott said to Derek quietly and I groaned out loud from my spot on the bed. They both turned to look at me in surprise as I ran a hand through my messy hair. "What?"

"I love Allie, Scott, but there are more important things going on. People are dying because of the Alpha. You need to get your head out of your ass." I told him matter-of-factly as I played with a loose thread on his comforter. Derek looked at me with raised eyebrow but I could tell that he agreed with me and Scott glared at me slightly before turning back to Derek.

"I need you to tell me the truth. Is there a cure?"

"For someone who was bitten? I've heard of one. I don't know if it's true." Derek said to Scott calmly and truthfully so that he didn't get his hopes up.

"Well, what is it?"

"You have to kill the one that bit you."

"Kill the Alpha?" Scott asked in clarification as his face morphed to shock.

"Scott. If you help me find him, I'll help you kill him." Derek declared to my friend. They finished their conversation and Scott drove me home. I walked to my room and I laid my head down on my pillow. I immediately let sleep take over me

* * *

**I'm SO sorry I haven't updated! I was on vacation and didn't have wifi! I finished writing season 1 and season 2 episode 1, will post all of them now! REVIEW PLEASE**


	9. Wolf's Bane

_Nothing ever happens in a quiet town like Beacon Hills. Everyone knows your name, everyone's nice, nothing happens. Until that night. The murder. Now? My best friend is a werewolf. My twin brother is still ordinary human and uses a baseball bat as a weapon. The new girl who hunts werewolves for fun. My other best friend can't help but finding bodies every turn she takes. And me? Well, I have a few secrets of my own. I'm human. Until that night. Now everything's gonna change._

* * *

"We really need some tunes." I quipped with a smile as I drove Derek's sleek black Camaro down the street with my long wavy brown hair out loose around my shoulders. I glanced in the rear view mirror to see Kate Argent driving an SUV after us because she thought that we were actually Derek. As I looked back at the road in front of me I tried to subtly reach my hand over to the radio but my twin slapped my hand away from his spot in the passenger seat. I scrunched up my nose at him but didn't try again because we had bigger things to worry about at the moment. I looked back at Scott in the back seat with a concerned frown on my lips because he was starting to look a little pale back there. "You okay, Scott?"

"I'm feeling a little nauseous." He admitted to me as he glanced nervously out the back window at the SUV chasing us at high speed.

"Don't you dare throw up back there!" I ordered him sternly with a scowl as I turned a corner quickly and the car nearly went up on two wheels.

"Why did Derek let you drive away?" Stiles asked loudly as he gripped the in panic and the car straightened up again.

"Um, because I know that this is a mint condition '85 Camaro muscle car made in America, and your answer for the question 'What kind of car is this?' is 'Uh, a black one.'." I informed him pointedly as I threw him a disgusted look. "Faster?" I asked them as I let the excitement leak into my voice before I looked back at the SUV that was gaining on us.

"Much faster." Stiles agreed with me as he nodded his head jerkily and I changed gears quickly before pressing my foot down on the accelerator. The car shot forward as I laughed in delight and Scott and Stiles exclaimed in panic at the sudden movement. I led Kate away from where Derek actually was as Scott and Stiles glanced out the back window worriedly. "Bree, I don't think you're grasping the concept of the car chase here."

"If she goes any faster, she'll kill us." Scott reprimanded his my twin as I pursed my lips at the insult Stiles had just given me.

"Well, if she doesn't go any faster, they're gonna kill us!" Stiles snapped back at Scott pointedly and I just rolled my eyes at them before smiling evilly and shooting the car forward.

"Ahh!" Both of the boys exclaimed loudly as they struggled to grab something to hold on to and I just smiled back at them innocently. We turned down a narrow road at high speed and the SUV had no choice but to stop its pursuit.

"They're gone." Stiles said in a mixture of relief and shock as I smirked at him from the driver's side of the front seat.

"Yeah, I don't know the concept of a car chase." I said sarcastically to him as he leaned down to grabbed the stolen police radio on the floor. As he sat back straight in the passenger seat he shot me a glare before turning on the radio.

"All units, suspect is on foot heading into the Iron Works." We all heard mine and Stiles' father say over the handheld police radio and Stiles and Scott shared a look as I grimaced.

"Oops." I muttered under my breath as I turned the car around to head in the direction of the Iron Works. I looked over at Stiles who was in the passenger seat before thumping him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"What?" He asked me in confusion as he turned his head to look at me with raised eyebrows.

"Get in the back." I told him as if it was obvious and he gave me an unbelieving wide-eyed look that I scoffed at. "Do you want to face the wrath of Derek?"

"No." He grumbled before he climbed over the in between of the two front seats to sit in the back with Scott. I smiled back at the two of them excitedly as I pulled into the Iron Works and saw Derek crouched behind a large piece of machinery. I slowed down a little as Scott threw open the passenger side door for the older werewolf. Derek pulled into the car while it was still moving and I took off quickly as one of the hunters that I couldn't see shot at us with a machine gun.

"What part of laying low don't you understand?" Scott asked Derek as he leaned in between the front seats to talk to him.

"Damn it, I had him!" Derek swore loudly as he hit the dashboard in front of him and I made a quick whimpering sound as I glanced over to make sure there was no damage to the car. I was obsessed with this car and a werewolf hitting the car with super strength could damage it.

"Who, the Alpha?" Stiles asked as he joined Scott in between the seats and I slowed the car down now that we weren't being chased.

"Yes! He was right in front of me, and the friggin' police showed up."

"Whoa, hey, they're just doing their jobs-"Stiles started defending our father's profession but was cut off by a sharp heated glare from Derek. I grinned to myself as I watched Stiles' shrink under the werewolf's intense greyish green stare.

"Yeah, thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state." Derek said pointedly to Scott and I chuckled lightly as I looked between the three of them.

"Can we seriously get past that? I made a dumbass mistake. I get it." Scott said tiredly from the backseat and I shook my head a little in exasperation.

"Alright." I interjected sternly when Derek was about to retort back to Scott and all three of them turned to look at me in the driver's seat. "No more arguing or I will this car around. How did you find him?" I asked Derek calmly as I turned down another road leading away from the Iron Works. Derek looked at me quickly before glancing at Stiles and Scott in the backseat and I knew that he didn't want to say anything to me in front of the boys.

"Can you try to trust us for at least half a second?" Scott asked impatiently when he caught the look Derek was giving them.

"Yeah, all of us and not just Bree." Stiles said as he leaned back in between the front seat and Derek turned his powerful gaze back on him until he retreated to the backseat. "Or just Scott and Bree. I'll be back here." He finished lamely as he sat back in his seat to listen closely. Derek sighed in defeat as he looked back at me to explain and I just looked at him with my eyebrows raised as I waited for him to spill.

"Look the last time I talked to my sister, she was close to figuring something out. She found two things. The first was a guy named Harris." Derek explained to me as I turned my attention back to the road in front of me so that we didn't crash into anything. I quirked an eyebrow at the mention of my chemistry teacher but when I thought about it I could definitely see him doing something illegal.

"Our chemistry teacher?" Stiles asked question quietly in a sceptical voice as he leaned forward in between the two seats again.

"Why him?" I asked Derek calmly and patiently as we ignored Stiles' interruption.

"I don't know yet." Derek told me in frustration as he ran a hand through his short jet black hair and I pursed my lips together as I thought of a reason a chemistry teacher would meet with Laura.

"What's the second?" Scott asked him as he poked his head through the seats again next to Stiles.

"Some kind of symbol." Derek said as he pulled out a scrap of white fabric with a crude sketch of a pendent. "What? You know what this is?" He asked when he saw the look on Scott's face after glancing at the drawing.

"I've seen it on a necklace. Allison's necklace." Scott admitted to us sheepishly and I couldn't help laughing at his misfortune as I stepped on the gas and the car took off quickly.

* * *

I had finally convinced Jack to get his cuts check out, he wanted me to get mine checked but I refused and he knew I'm stubborn so he let it go.

"What did you say it was that scratched you?" The doctor asked him as he cleaned some equipment. The doctor had asked me to leave but I refused.

"It was- it was just an animal. Look, can you hurry this up? We're missing first period." Jackson told him anxiously while lying face down on the table.

"Have you had trouble sleeping lately?" I raised my eyebrows at the doctors question and but Jackson nodded.

"Kind of. I've been having dreams." Jack told him honestly. My face scrunched with confusion, why did he keep this from me?

"Dreams or nightmares?" I asked skeptically. The doctor gave me a glance that told me to be quiet as he began I examine Jackson's wounds.

"Nightmares. About a fire. It's this- this house, and I can hear screaming- Wait, what does this have to do with anything?" He asked turning towards me.

"I just wanted to know since you so inconveniently decided to leave that piece out." I told him as the doctor was picking tools. He grabbed some clampers and my eyes widened. He put a hand to me telling me to stay back.

"What is that?" Jackson asked worriedly.

"Just taking a closer look."

"Look, we really don't have much time." Jackson said wanting to leave.

"Hold still!"

"I thought you said you were just gonna take a look." I said trying to get the doctor to stop what he was doing.

"Yes. But in order to do that, I'm gonna have to dig a little deeper." My eyes widened at his words as he pulled out a large tool.

"What the hell are those?" I asked the doctor but he ignored me and proceeded.

"Holding still, please." He told Jack and as he pressed the took down Jackson winced and I was about to punch this doctor in the face. "That didn't hurt, did it?"

"No, I'm just- I'm just cold." Jackson reassured him.

"Good. Because this actually will sting just a little bit." The doctor said. That's it.

"Like hell you're doing something that'll hurt him. He's not paying you for this!" I yelled but he still ignored me and one of the nurses held my arms so I couldn't go kill this guy.

"Holding still, please!"

"Oh- hey! Stop! Stop! It hurts!" Jackson yelled at him. I hated this doctor.

"There's something just underneath the skin here. Just one moment longer." The doctor said calmly trying to ease our nerves, it clearly wasn't working.

"Stop it!" I yelled at him.

"Almost done. Holding still!" The doctor said and to his word he really did finish a few moments later. The nurse let me go. "All right, you can put your shirt back on. The scabs on your neck are nothing to worry about."

"So I'm okay for my game tonight?" Jackson asked worriedly.

"Oh, yeah. Absolutely. But I do want to give you an antibiotic. Have you been eating any strange herbs lately?" My eyes narrowed at his words and so did Jack's.

"Like what?" I asked skeptically as Jackson out his shirt back on.

"Well, you have aconite poisoning." My eyes widened at his words again knowing aconite was Wolfsbane.

"What the hell is aconite?" Jackson asked confused with slight worry in his voice.

"Well, it's a purple flower, also called monk's hood or-" The doctor would've said Wolfsbane if Jackson hadn't interrupted him.

"Wolfsbane." Jackson said knowingly and my jaw dropped slightly from the fact of him knowing the word.

"Yes. So you are familiar with it, then?"

"No, I- I have no idea how I knew that." He told us confused. How would he have known that, I never said anything. We walked out the room and we saw Melissa so I went to say hello. Surprising me, Jackson came with me.

"Hi Bree, Jackson." She greeted us warmly.

I was about to respond when Jack beat me to it. "Hey, uh, would you mind if I look something up on your computer real quick?" My face scrunched with confusion.

"I bet a handsome face like that doesn't hear 'no' very often." She said and Jackson had a smug smile on his face and I smirked slightly before rolling my eyes. "Aren't you one of Scott's friends?" She asked and I scoffed.

"Yeah. Good friends, actually." Jackson said lying straight to her face. I was about to protest before he stepped on my foot, telling me to shut up.

"Yeah?" No. "Just be quick, okay?" She said getting up to let Jackson and I let her computer. He typed something in and his eyes widened.

"Jack what is it?" I asked in concern. He looked at me and shook his head.

"Like you don't know?" He asked me and I narrowed my eyes.

"Excuse me? What's that supposed to mean?" I asked skeptically.

"Scott? Werewolf?" My eyes widened and jaw dropped. "You knew didn't you?"

"Jackson I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, I was promised not to tell anyone I'm so sorry." I said to him honestly hoping he wouldn't be mad.

He paused for a moment and gave in. "It's fine." He reassured me sighing. "It's fine, I'm glad I know now." I wasn't, what would happen now that he knew?

* * *

I walked into school with Jackson in a pink floral dress with my brunette hair in a French Twist. I saw Scott and Stiles, I gave him a kiss on the cheek and before I walked away I whispered something in his ear.

"I won't tell them you know." I said smiling at him as I walked away.

"This is gonna be impossible, you know." Scott complained again for the one thousandth time as we walked down the main hallway of the school together. I knew they were talking about the necklace Allison has that we need.

"Why don't you just ask her if you can borrow it?" My twin brother asked him stupidly from his other side and I shot him a disbelieving look from around Scott.

"How?"

"It's easy. You just say, 'Hey, Allison, can I borrow your necklace to see if there's anything on it or in it that can lead me to an Alpha werewolf that I need to kill in order to get back together with you?'" I suggested calmly before chuckling at how completely ridiculous that sounded even though it was the truth.

"You're not helping." He snapped at me with a glare but I just smirked back at him innocently as she skipped a little in front of the boys.

"I'm not trying to help."

"Why don't you just talk to her?" Stiles asked him impatiently as we walked towards our lockers before class.

"She won't talk to me. What if she, like, only takes it off in the shower or something?" Scott asked us both with worry weaving through his voice as we came to a stop at an interception linking the school hallways. I spun around on my heel to look at the two boys while we were stopped so that I could see them both while we finished our discussion.

"That's why you ease back into it, okay? Get back on the good side, remind her of the good times. And then you ask for the necklace. You're thinking about her in the shower, aren't you?" Stiles asked Scott incredulously when he noticed the distant look on Scott's face and I scrunched my nose up in disgust at him as I thumped him hard on the chest with the back of my hand.

"Yeah." Scott answered him as he looked down at the ground in shame and I shook my head at him in disapproval but I small smile was coming to my lips.

"Alright, stay focused, okay?" I ordered him sternly as I pointed an accusing finger in his direction. "Get the necklace, get the Alpha, get cured, get Allison. In that order. Got it?"

"Get the necklace." He repeated after me in determination before I nodded my head firmly and turned on my heel to go to my locker before class.

* * *

"How the hell did he find out?" Stiles asked after Scott had told him about Jackson confronting him about being a werewolf.

"I have no idea." Scott answered. I look down to the ground with guilt written on my face, neither seemed to notice.

"Did he say it out loud- the word?" Stiles asked.

"What word?" I asked confused.

"Werewolf. Did he say, 'I know you're a werewolf'?" Stiles asked as I remembered the previous conversation I had with Jackson when he found out.

"No, but he implied it pretty freaking clearly." Scott hissed to my twin.

"Okay, maybe it's not as bad as it seems. I mean, he doesn't have any proof, right? And if he wanted to tell someone, who's gonna believe him anyway?" Stiles told him trying to comfort him.

"How about Allison's father?" I asked rhetorically. Of course they'd believe him, it's like Medieval Europe, someone said someone was a witch, no questions they would kill them.

"Okay, it's bad." Stiles said as we walked down the hall.

"I need a cure. Right now." Scott said frantically. When would he realize that the bite wasn't a bad thing!

"Does he know about Allison's father?" Stiles asked Scott. I kept my mouth zipped. Technically I wasn't lying if they didn't ask me anything.

"I don't know."

"Okay, where's Derek?" I asked.

"Hiding, like we told him to. Why?" Scott questioned me.

"I have another idea. It's gonna take a little time and finesse, though." Stiles said. He was always the one to create plans and do research.

"There's game tonight. It's quarterfinals. And it's your first game as first line." I said trying to convince Stiles to go to the game.

"I know, I know. Look, do you have a plan for Allison yet?"

"She's in our next class." Scott said motioning to him and I.

"Get the necklace." Stiles ordered us as we walked to class.

"Right. Get the necklace." We walked into class and I sat in front of Allie giving her a warm smile and she returned it to me. Scott tried to sit next to her but Lydia beat him to it.

"Try another row, sweetheart." Lydia said protectively to Scott. She clearly didn't want him anywhere near Allison.

"Okay, class, let's settle down. Let's get our books out." The teacher said starting class. I did as she asked and she confined. "All right, I'd like to return to our discussion from yesterday with a more in depth analysis of Iago and the way in which he preyed upon Othello's jealousies." Allison checked her phone as gave a sad look to Scott before she ran out the classroom with her books in her bag, Scott followed her out. "We seem to have some here today." The teacher said letting it go as she chuckled slightly.

* * *

I sat with Jackson at lunch again today. We were talking about the game tonight and random things about school. All of a sudden Jackson started whispering something I could barely make out.

"Scott, you can hear me? You can, can't you?" My eyes widened as I saw Scott and Stiles go frantic. "Are you trying to pretend not to hear me?" He asked chuckling a little. I glared at him and walked over to Scott and Stiles. Before I left Jackson I connected his phone to mine, so I could hear what he was saying. I put it on speaker softy so Stiles and I could hear it seeing Scott could hear just fine. "Looking for me, McCall? I'm right here. So what else can you do? Huh? Can you see better? Are you stronger, more powerful? No, I knew there was no way you suddenly got that good at lacrosse. Which means you're actually a cheater, aren't you? I mean, can you even play lacrosse?"

"Yes." Scott answered even though Jackson couldn't hear him. I wanted to punch Jackson. I loved him but he couldn't do this.

"I'll bet my new co-captain's gonna score a bunch of shots tonight, aren't you? And while you're pretending you're not a lying cheat, I'm gonna ruin your life if you don't give me what I want. And you know what I'm gonna start with? Allison. I'm gonna destroy any chance you'll ever have with her. I'll turn Bree against you. And when I'm done with that, I'm gonna get her all alone, and I'm gonna get my hands all over that tight little body." My jaw dropped at Jackson's words. Like hell I'd let him do that... Again... Okay maybe I would.

"Scott, come on, you can't let him do this. You can't let him have this kind of power over you. Okay?" Stiles tried to convince Scott.

"She's gonna beg for more. I'll bet she likes to get loud. Maybe she's even a screamer. How are you gonna feel, Scott- When she's screaming my name? Hell, she already has a few times." I glared towards Jackson. I can't believe he told them that. He saw me and realized I had heard every word he said. I got up and walked out of the lunch room with Jack chasing after me.

"Bree! Bree!" He called. I finally stopped and spun around.

"What the hell was that Jack!" I yelled at him.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry okay? Look I don't mean any of that I just have to provoke him. And shouldn't you be more mad at them? Didn't you say I'm the only one you can trust? So come on Bree. Trust me." He said looking at me sincerely. I sighed and nodded, giving in. "To make it up to you, wanna go swimming in the pool?" I smiled at his words and nodded in excitement. I changed in the locker room and we went into the pool. I did a perfect flip into the pool and he dived in after me. We started racing doing laps and he was a little in front of me. We finished our fourth race, and he won again.

"How the hell did you beat me again!" I asked him splashing water onto him.

"I have an unfair advantage." He told me smirking. "You see these cheekbones? Aerodynamically suited for speed in water." I laughed at him and nodded in agreement. "So you're coming to the game tonight, right?"

"I might yeah." I answered him. I honestly didn't know what kind of plan had today.

"You have to. We win tonight, we're in the semifinals. Yeah but I did hear Greenberg was gonna ask you to come."

"He is?" I asked skeptically, I did not like Greenberg he's creepy.

"You're obviously out of his league. But then, you can't really blame him for trying." He told me and I laughed at him smirking as he splashed me slightly and I giggled before pushing him under the water and he came back laughing at me and we started swimming around again. We finished swimming and got out of the pool. He wrapped a towel around me and I smiled at him. I changed and my hair dried quickly leaving it straight.

* * *

Stiles made me come straight home with him after school. He didn't want Jackson taking me home after what happened today. I rolled my eyes at Scott and Stiles. I didn't need protecting. I can take care of my self perfectly well. He told me we had a way to find the Alpha without the necklace. When we strolled into his room he headed straight to his desk where the laptop was sitting while I collapsed backwards onto his bed. I closed my eyes as I aimlessly kicked my legs as they were hanging off the edge of the bed.

"Hey, Bree, Stiles!" I heard Dad call out from outside the door and I opened my eyes as I propped myself up onto my elbows. I felt my eyes widen in shock and I held in a scream by covering my mouth with my hand when I saw the familiar greenish grey eyes of Derek Hale looking back at my from the corner of the room.

"Yo, D-Derek. I, um-" Stiles stammered when he turned around and saw Derek standing beside the closet as well. Derek gestured wildly at the door where dad was about to walk in and Stiles ran over to blocked his father from entering and finding a wanted criminal hiding in his teenage son's bedroom.

"What'd you say?" I heard dad ask Stiles incredulously from the other side of the door and I bit my lower lip nervous as I watched Stiles from this side.

"What? I said "Yo... dad."" Stiles lied through his teeth jerkily as he bobbed up and down nervously.

"Listen, I've got something I've got to take care of, but I'm gonna be there tonight. I mean, your first game."

"My first game. Guh, it's great. Awesome. Uh... Good."

"I'm very happy for you. And I'm really proud of you." Dad said to my twin and I thought I heard his voice break slightly as he got the words out.

"Thanks. Me too. I'm happy and proud... of myself." Stiles yammered panicky and I rolled my eyes at myself as I let my body fall back onto the bed so that I didn't have to witness Stiles' horrible lying skills in action.

"So they're really gonna let you play, right?"

"Yeah, dad. I'm first line. Believe that?"

"I'm very proud." Dad repeated to him and I pursed my lips together in a hard straight line to keep myself from laughing as Derek rolled his eyes.

"Oh, me too. Again, I'm- Huggie- Huggie, huggie- Take it easy." I heard Stiles called out as dad's footsteps echoed away from the door. I sat back up just in time to see Stiles close the door only to be pushed against it roughly by the lapels as Derek held him. "I'm sorry- oh!"

"If you say one word-" Derek started to threatened him as he pointed a menacing finger at the teenage boy and I stood up from the bed gracefully.

"Oh, what, you mean, like, 'Hey, dad, Derek Hale's in my room... Bring your gun'? Yeah, that's right. If I'm harbouring your fugitive ass, it's my house, my rules, buddy." Stiles insisted as he used the back of his hand to lightly hit Derek on the shoulder and I raised my eyebrow because I was impressed with Stiles' newfound bravery. Derek looked at him up and down as he considered his words before nodding at him slightly and backing up and step. I watched as Derek reached out to fix Stiles' jacket from where it he been messed up when he grabbed him and then Stiles did the same thing to Derek's leather jacket. Stiles chuckled a little at his luck before he tried to walk around Derek but the older werewolf jerked his head in Stiles' direction and he let out a little yelp. "Oh, my God!"

"Play nice, boys, or no one gets a juice box." I told them playfully as I sat back down on the edge of the bed so that I could see Stiles at the desk with the laptop and Derek who was standing to the side with his hands in his pockets.

"Scott didn't get the necklace?" Derek asked us as Stiles turned on the laptop and I shook my head at his question.

"No. He's still working on it. But there's something else we can try. The night we were trapped at the school, Scott sent a text to Allison asking her to meet him there." Stiles reminded us and I scrunched my eyes together in confusion as I thought about his words.

"So?" Derek asked him as he shrugged his board shoulder in confusion at Stiles as well. I gasped softly as the light bulb went off in my head and smiled slightly at Stiles when he looked in my direction.

"So it wasn't Scott." I explained in understanding now that I had gotten what the hell Stiles was talking about.

"Well, can you find out who sent it?"

"No, not us. But I think I know somebody who can." Stiles answered for us both as he smirked in direction and I let out a light laugh at nothing in particular.

"Danny." I said mostly to myself even I knew that Derek could hear me with his superior werewolf hearing. Half an hour later I was lying on my stomach on Stiles' bed reading a book on my iPhone while Derek was reading a novel on a chair near the side of the bed. Stiles and Danny were sitting near the desk with the laptop as they argued over tracing the text that Scott sent to Allie the night we were trapped inside the school by the Alpha.

"You want me to do what?" Danny asked Stiles incredulously from where he sat next to him at the desk.

"Trace a text." Stiles answered him as if it was obvious and I pursed my lips together to stop from laughing at the two of them as I tried to focus on what I was reading.

"I came here to do lab work. That's what lab partners do."

"And we will, once you trace the text." Stiles told him impatiently as he tried to control his anger.

"And what makes you think I know how?"

"I- I looked up your arrest report, so..." Stiles stammered.

"I- I was 13. They dropped the charges." Danny defended himself to my twin as I smirked at myself at how badly this was going.

"Whatever." Stiles mumbled as he held up his hands in surrender at Danny's defence.

"No, we're doing lab work."

"Oh, my-"

"Who's he again?" I heard Danny ask quietly and I snapped my head up in time to see him gesturing with his head towards where Derek say reading quietly.

"Um, my cousin- Miguel." Stiles explained to him nervously and I covered my mouth with my hand to stop the eruption of giggled that threatened to leave my lips as Derek's head snapped up to glare at Stiles.

"Hey, Miguel. Ese nombre es español, ¿Verdad? Por lo que debe ser capaz de hablar con fluidez." I said to Derek in fluent Spanish with a smirk on my lips and all the boys turned to look at me on the bed. Danny had one eyebrow raised in question and I could tell he was impressed with my knowledge of the Spanish language while Stiles and Derek were glaring at me heatedly.

"Is that blood on his shirt?" Danny asked as he eyes the long sleeved olive shirt that Derek was wearing. I frowned as I looked back over at the werewolf as well to see if it was indeed blood on his clothing.

"Yeah. Yes. Well, he gets these horrible nosebleeds. Hey, Miguel." Stiles called out to Derek using his alias and Derek's head snapped up from the book he was reading again to glare at Stiles. "I thought I told you that you could borrow one of my shirts." He told the werewolf pointedly and I watched in amusement as Derek closed the book he was reading and got up from the seat to walk over to the dresser near the wardrobe. I bit my lip as he stripped his shirt over his head to reveal his amazing muscular stomach and back to me. He searched through the dressers for a shirt that would fit him since he and Stiles' were not in the same league when it came to muscle mass. I blocked out what Danny and Stiles were saying at the desk about tracing the text as I laughed at Derek's anger grow when he couldn't find a shirt that fit.

"Uh, Stiles?" Derek called out to get his 'cousins' attention as I ducked my head to smother a laugh at Derek's uncomfortable expression.

"Yes?" Stiles asked him irritably as he and Danny both looked over at the half naked werewolf near the dresser.

"This- no fit." Derek stressed as he showed them one of the shirts from the dresser drawers.

"Then try something else on. Sorry." Stiles said as he looked back at Danny only to find Danny still gazing at Derek's very naked back. I noticed when the realisation hit Stiles eyes. "Hey, that one looks pretty good, huh? What do you think, Danny? The shirt." Stiles clarified for Danny as Derek put on a orange and blue shirt that was too small for his muscular frame.

"It's- it's not really his colour." Danny told him uncomfortably as Derek glared at Stiles and I smirked at the bed so that I didn't burst out laughing at the situation. Derek stripped off the shirt and I took pity on him as I got up off the bed and walked over to the dresser where he was standing.

"Stiles! None of these fit." Derek snapped at the younger boy in irritation as he and Danny turned to look at him and I reached out to grab the shirt from his hands.

"Give me that." I ordered sternly as I ripped from his hands and frowned at him before turning to the dresser in front of me. I could feel the warmth coming off of his skin as he stepped up beside me but I pursed my lips together and concentrated on the contents of the drawer.

"You're not going to find anything." He told me quietly so that Danny didn't overhear what we were saying as I looked for a shirt that would stretch across his broad chest. I turned my body towards him with a smirk so that we stood only an inch away from each other. I looked up into his gorgeous greenish grey eyes and had to control the wave of attraction that went through me as I gaze up at him and he looked down at me.

"You really shouldn't underestimate me. I'm full of all sorts of tricks." I whispered to him huskily as I blindly pulled out a shirt and handed it to him without looking away from his eyes. He took the shirt off my hand and I turned away to walk back over to the desk where Danny and Stiles sat working on finding who sent the text message to Allie from Scott's number.

"There. The text was sent from a computer. This one." Danny said as I joined them at the desk to look over their shoulder at the name and I felt my eyes widen automatically when I saw the name typed on the screen.

"Registered to that account name?" Derek asked in surprise and Danny nodded his head at us in confirmation.

"No, no, no, no. That can't be right." I murmured quietly as I reread the name for the second time.

Melissa McCall.

"Yeah, I did, and it looks just like the drawing." Stiles said into his cell phone to Scott as we sat in his jeep at the front of the Beacon Hills Hospital Long Term Care Facility where Scott's mom worked some of the time instead of the main hospital. I was sitting in the back of the jeep as Stiles drove and Derek sat in the passenger seat. I watched as Derek grabbed hold Stiles' arm that was holding the phone and pulled to his face so that he could talk to Scott while Stiles' gritted his teeth in pain at the awkward angle.

"Hey, is there something on the back of it? There's gotta be something. An inscription, an opening, something." Derek said to Scott through the phone and I could hear the slightly desperation in his usually cold voice. Derek listened to his reply before letting go of Stiles' arm with a sigh and Stiles held the phone back up to his ear to listen to what Scott was telling him.

"I know. Look, if you see my dad, can you tell him- tell him I'll be there, I'll just be a little bit late, okay? Alright, thanks." My twin brother said into the phone before hanging up with a sigh and sliding the in to his pocket again.

"You're not gonna make it." Derek told him simply as I frowned at the younger boy in sympathy because I knew how badly he wanted to be out there playing.

"I know."

"And you didn't tell him about his mom, either." I pointed out from my spot in the backseat of the jeep and he shot me a look for bring it up.

"Not till we find out the truth." He explained to me with a sigh as he ran a hand over his buzz cut hair and I pursed my lips a little as I thought about his reasoning.

"By the way, one more thing." Derek said casually to Stiles and I looked up in interest to see where this was going because it wasn't like they were going to be braiding each other's hair and exchanging friendship bracelets anytime soon.

"Yeah. Oh, God!" Stiles exclaimed as Derek slammed his head into the steering wheel and I covered my hand over my mouth to stop the laughter that threatened to explode from my lips at the sight. "What the hell was-"

"You know what that was for." Derek told him as he pointed a finger at Stiles and I chuckled lightly as I remembered the scene from only an hour earlier. "Go. Go!"

"We're going." I assured the moody werewolf as Stiles climbed out of the front door of the jeep and I climbed through the middle of the two front seats away him. I looked back over my shoulder as I jumped from the door. Stiles and I quickly made out way into the familiar setting of the hospital but as I looked around I frowned at the empty corridors because even late at night there was at least one nurse around. I pulled out my cell phone from my handbag and called Derek's disposal cell phone since he was still a wanted criminal.

"Hello?" He answered the phone gruffly in greeting as Stiles and I continued to look at the nurse's station but it was abandoned.

"Yeah, we can't find her." I told him as Stiles motioned for me to follow him and I hesitantly did because I knew what kind of trouble seemed to follow Stiles where he went.

"Look, ask for Jennifer. She's been looking after my uncle."

"Yeah, guys, he's not here either." Stiles called out to me from in front of me down the hall where Peter's room was.

"What?" I asked him in a snap as I took off running towards him in a panic. I stopped out the front of Peter's hospital room and my eyes widen when I only see a made up hospital bed and an empty manual wheelchair in the room. "He's not here. He's gone, Derek." I suddenly felt a sharp pain at where my wounds were and I let out a cry and kneeled over in pain as Stiles worriedly asked what was wrong and rubbed circles on my back.

"Bree what's happening?" He paused for a moment. "Bree, Stiles, get out of there right now- it's him! He's the Alpha! Get out!" Derek yelled at me from the other end of the phone and I quickly grabbed Stiles arm in my hand as I backed out of the room ignoring my pain.

"Run." I stated calmly to Stiles as he looked at me with panicked eyes before we turned on our heels to run out of the hospital but were blocked by Peter. A fully awake Peter Hale was standing in front of us blocking our way to safety and I felt the hot tears building in my eyes from the pain through out my stomach as I looked at him.

"You must be Stiles. Bree." Peter greeted us calmly and I felt the tears that were stinging my eyes silently fall down my cheeks as I clutched my stomach and had my arm draped around around Stiles' neck for support.

"What are you doing here? Visiting hours are over." I heard Jennifer say from behind us but I couldn't take my eyes off of Peter for a second to look behind me.

"You- and him. You're- you're the one who- Oh, my- and he's- Oh, my god, we're gonna die." Stiles muttered to himself next to me as he realized what was happening. I finally turned my gaze away from Peter to look at Jennifer just as Derek appeared out of nowhere and elbowed her in the face so that she fell unconscious to the floor.

"That's not nice. She's my nurse." Peter scolded his nephew as Stiles and I looked between the two Hale's in panic.

"She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people. Get out of the way." Derek told us and Stiles dragged me to the side of the hallway so that we weren't in between the two werewolves. I felt the hot burning tears running down my cheeks as Stiles pulled me out of the hospital and into the freezing cold night air. I couldn't believe that Peter was the Alpha.


	10. Co-Captain

_Nothing ever happens in a quiet town like Beacon Hills. Everyone knows your name, everyone's nice, nothing happens. Until that night. The murder. Now? My best friend is a werewolf. My twin brother is still ordinary human and uses a baseball bat as a weapon. The new girl who hunts werewolves for fun. My other best friend can't help but finding bodies every turn she takes. And me? Well, I have a few secrets of my own. I'm human. Until that night. Now everything's gonna change._

* * *

Jackson had convinced me to sneak past Stiles and go for a drive for him. I originally didn't want to but then I thought about how much his Porsche must miss me so I compiled. Currently we were going extremely fast driving aimlessly down the street.

"So how long have you known?" Jackson asked me, I knew he meant about werewolves.

"I've known about werewolves since I was six but knew about Scott the day after he got bit." I told Jack honestly.

"Six? How the hell did you find out then?" He asked me confused as he went faster and I got a little bit nervous.

"I knew the Hale's. I was best friends with their daughter Cora." I answered him. He nodded sympathetically as he went faster and faster.

"So I wanted to ask you something." Jackson told me and I nodded telling him to continue. "Do you want to go to the winter formal with me?" He asked me. I knew he and Lydia broke up, I also knew Lydia cheated on him with Scott. He knew Scott kissed me but I didn't kiss him back, so he wasn't mad at me.

"What? No getting down on one knee and pulling out my 14 carrot diamond ring?" I asked jokingly. "I'd love to, Jack." I told him smiling. We turned down an ally that said 'Do Not Enter' and Jackson's car broke down due to his car going far too fast for it to function properly. I pouted and Jackson hit the wheel angrily. We both got out of the car just in time to see Allison's father pull up. I narrowed my eyes as he walked closer.

"Car trouble?" He asked rhetorically as he walked towards the car.

"It's okay. I'm just gonna call a tow truck." I told him, trying to get him away from Jackson. I love Allie but her family hunts werewolves and Scott had warned me about Chris thinking Jackson was the second beta.

"Oh, I know a few things about cars. Could be something simple." He said attempting to convince us.

"I don't know. I mean, it's a pretty expensive car and they pull all this warranty crap if you do your own repairs, right?" Jackson asked worriedly. Neither of us wanted his car to get ruined, I love this car like it's my child.

"Yeah if you even scratch this car, World War 3 won't be too far away." I said giving him a sweet smile.

"Well... I won't tell if you won't. It's Jackson, right? Come here." He motioned Jackson to walk over. "I'll show you what to look for." Jackson looked into the car and Chris noticed his neck. He was staring at his neck and i cleared my throat, signaling him to stop. "Oh, sorry."

"What?" Jackson asked in concern.

"Your neck. You hurt yourself?"

"No. I mean, it's just- just a scratch." Jackson stammered uncomfortably.

"Well, it looks like more than a scratch. Kinda looks like claw marks. You all right?" Chris pried.

"Yeah, look, I'm just gonna call for a tow truck, okay?" Jackson said trying to get away from Chris.

"Is there any reason you're so reluctant to tell me what it was that did that?" He asked. I was getting sick of this.

"Is there any reason you won't tell us why you want to know so badly?" I retorted. I hardly ever snap at adults but this was ridiculous. He was about to answer when all of a sudden there was a sound if tired screeching and a familiar light blue Jeep drove up to the lot with Scott and Stiles inside.

"What's up?" Stiles asked.

"Is everything okay?" Scott asked. He already clearly knew it wasn't okay. I gave him a look telling him we had to get Jackson out of here.

"Hey, Scott. Your friend, here, was having car trouble. We're just taking a look." Chris informed him. A look at what? The car or his neck?

"There's a shop right down the street. I'm sure they have a tow truck." I explained to them.

"Yeah. You want a ride? Hey, come on, Jackson, Bree. You ladies are way too pretty to be out here all by yourself." Stiles told us smugly. I smirked at him and we both walked towards the Jeep after Scott gave Jackson a warning look.

"Hey, boys." He said as the car's engine roared back to life. Chris smiled at us. I gave him a look. "And Bree." I nodded at him, telling him to continue. "Told you I knew a few things about cars." He walked back into his car and drove off.

"What, are you following me, now?" Jackson asked skeptically as Scott and Stiles got out of the car.

"Yes, you stupid freaking idiot. You almost gave away everything, right there." Scott answered with frustration laced in his voice.

"What are you talking about?" Jackson asked confused.

"He thinks you're the second beta." I told him in an obvious tone, there was no way he didn't pick up on that. I leaned against the jeep.

"What?"

"He thinks you're me!" Scott yelled before he kicked Stiles' Jeep. I frowned at him as Stiles got annoyed.

"Dude, my jeep." Stiles complained but both ignored him.

"I can hear your heart beating from a mile away- literally! Now he thinks that there's something wrong, and now I have to keep an eye on you so he doesn't kill you too!" Scott yelled angrily and went to punch Stiles' Jeep again.

"Okay, how about we step away from Stiles' Jeep." Stiles said trying to keep the violence away from the Jeep.

"This is your problem, not mine, okay? I didn't say anything, which means you're the one that's gonna get me killed. Okay, this is your fault." Jackson yelled pushing Scott into the Jeep.

"Can we stop hitting my jeep?" As Stiles said that Scott pushed Jackson.

"Hey, alright, hey, guys, stop. Alright?" I said getting in between the two.

"When they come after you, I won't be able to protect you." He turned to me and my twin. "I can't protect anyone."

"Why are you looking at us?" I asked. "I can take care of myself Scott."

"Yeah and that'll get you killed!" Scott yelled at my angrily. I scoffed at him.

"You know, now you have to do it. Get me what I want, and I will be fine protecting myself." Jackson pressed on and Scott was clearly getting agitated.

"No, you won't! Just trust me. All it does is make things worse." Scott yelled at him, trying to change Jackson's mind. But Jack has the same attitude as I do, stubborn.

"Oh, yeah, really? You can hear anything you want and run faster than humanly possible. Sounds like a real hardship, McCall."

"Yeah, I can run really fast now- Except half the time, I'm running away from people trying to kill me!" He yelled. "And I can hear things like- like my girlfriend telling people that she doesn't trust me anymore right before breaking up with me. I'm not lying to you! It ruins your life." Scott exclaimed.

"It ruined your life. You had all the power in the world, and you didn't know what to do with it. You know what it's actually like? It's like you turned 16 and someone bought you a Porsche when they should have started you out with a nice little Honda. Me? I drive a Porsche." Jackson explained to him as he walked back to his car. "You coming Bree?" He asked me and I started to walk back when Scott caught my arm.

"I thought I told you not to be with him anymore!" He told me angrily.

"He's my best friend, Scott. Also, he's my date to the winter formal." I said smirking as his eyes widened. "And, I can keep an eye on him. I'll be fine." I said as I wrenched my arm from his grasp and walked back to the Porsche.

* * *

I was trudging through the forest with Allison and Lydia. They had called me earlier that morning and practically demanded that we had to go dress shopping for the formal together. I was still mad at Lydia because she made out with Scott during lacrosse practice behind Allie's back and still hasn't told her. I told Allison the other day and she was mad a first but I explained to her that I didn't kiss him back. They were broken up when it happened so it wasn't like we did anything morally wrong. Lydia had picked me up before driving to get Allison from her house but when we arrived Allie had informed us that she had to do an errand before we went to the mall. I had just shrugged my shoulders in response because I wanted to do anything that would prolong the time until we reached the mall with Lydia. I loved Lydia dearly and while I had no strong feelings against shopping in particular, I did have a small aversion to shopping with Lydia because she practically defined the saying 'shop 'til you drop'.

"Allison- When you said you needed to stop for an errand before we went shopping a five mile hike in the woods was not what I was expecting." Lydia called out to us through little huffs as she caught her breath from behind and I glanced over my shoulder to smirk at her. I saw Allison smirk as well from the corner of my eye as she held the strap of her huge black canvas bag tighter until her knuckles were white under the pressure.

"Before I forget, I wanted to ask if you're okay with something." I said to Lydia casually but I could see the maliciousness in her normally compassion dark brown eyes. "Jackson asked me to the winter formal."

"Did he?" Lydia and Allison both asked me as we walked although Lydia's voice came out half an octave higher than normal and Allison's was filled with slight confusion.

"Huh. Just as friends. But I just wanted to make sure you're okay with it first." I said with fake sincerity and Allie frowned in confusion as to why I was acting so oddly.

"Sure. As long as it's just friends." Lydia told her as she huffed to catch her breath because Allison and I were walking faster than her and I turned my head to glance at her in disbelief only to see her glaring at the back of my head. I rolled my eyes at her as I turned back around to watch where I was walking but I was secretly glad that at least Lydia was acting in character.

"Well, yeah, I mean- It's not like she would take him to the coach's office during lacrosse practice to make out with him and not tell me or anything." Allison continued knowingly with a fake chuckle at the end and I paused for a second before continuing to walk with her.

"Uh, about that-" Lydia stuttered as she stopped before hurrying to catch up to us. Allison stopped walking to turn around and face Lydia with a hurt expression on her face.

"How could you? You know how much I like Scott. At least Bree told me what happened so I didn't have to hear it from someone else!"

"I'm sorry! I really am, Allison." Lydia apologised as she raised her hands halfway in the air as if surrendering and I cocked my head to the side at the genuine remorse on her pretty face. It wasn't every day that Lydia Martin showed her emotional side instead of the hard exterior she wore at school.

"Wow. You actually look sorry for what you did." I mused out loud as I crossed my arms over my chest and both girls glanced at me quickly before looking back at each other.

"How did you find out anyway?" Lydia wondered to Allison curiously before turning to me in outrage so I raised my eyebrows at her. "You told her?!"

"You knew?!" Allison asked me straight after Lydia and I held up my hands in defence at the two angry teenage girls in front of me.

"Whoa! I didn't tell anybody anything. You can keep me out of your teenager, soap opera drama, thank you very much." I responded as I tossed my hair over my shoulder with a flick of my hand before both the other girls nodded their heads at me because they knew me well enough to know that I never got involved in things that weren't my business. Allison one more glance at Lydia both she turned on her heels and started walking in the direction that we had being going in previously. We entered a vacant clearing and Allison came to a stop so suddenly that I ran into the back of her.

"Ow! Allison!" I cried as I stumbled back a few steps before steading myself quickly. As she ignored me Allison crouched down to the ground and pulled the black canvas black off of her shoulder. I watched with a growing curiosity as she silently pulled out her bow and quiver from the bag before grabbing out a metal bolt arrow. I raised an eye in interest as she screwed the bolt onto one of her arrows as Lydia looked around the woods nervously.

"What does that do?" Lydia asked Allison as she shifted uncomfortably on her feet and Allie just smiled slightly without looking away from her work.

"We're about to find out." Allie told us as she looked over the arrow in appreciation before grabbing her bow and standing back up. She notched the arrow into the bow as she stood up straight in a ready to aim stance. I watched as she aimed the bow directly at a tree trunk at least ten metres away from us before drew the bows string back to use her mouth as an anchor and letting go of the arrow. My gaze followed the direction of the arrow until it hit the tree straight in the middle of the trunk where she had aimed. My eyes widened automatically as the ended point of the arrow that had hit the tree burst into flames as it landed.

"What the hell was that?" I asked in a small voice as Allison lowered her arm and continued to stare at the smouldering arrow.

"I don't know." Allison answered me calmly as I stepped away from Lydia's side and towards the fiery arrows.

"Well- that was fun! Any more lethal weapons you wanna try out?" Lydia asked her sarcastically as she stepped up next to us as well and I rolled my eyes with a smile.

"I want a try." I declared as I clapped my hands together in excitement at the prospect of shooting something. A sound like a twig snapping somewhere in the distance drew my attention and my head snapped in the direction that it had come from. I glanced at Allison to see that she had noticed it as well before the same sound came again but louder than before. Lydia grabbed my elbow to let me know that she had heard it as well so I pursed my lips together as I concentrated on where the sound was coming from.

"Hold this." Allison ordered as she pushed the bow at Lydia and the strawberry blonde gingerly accepted it in her hands.

"What? Why?" Lydia half whispered as she held the bow flat in her hands like she was afraid of the thing.

"Because I thought I heard something." Allison snapped at her impatiently as she took over her archery glove.

"So, what if you heard something?"

"So, I want to find out what that something is. Don't worry. It's probably nothing." Allie told us as she made a move to walk away from us.

"Well, what if that nothing is something and that something is something dangerous?" Lydia asked her nervously as her pretty green eyes widened at the thought of danger.

"Shoot it." Allison told her angrily as she paused at the edge of the clearing before continuing walking. Lydia whimpered a little bit next to me so I smiled at her in sympathy and took the bow out of her hands.

"Here you go, sweetie." I cooed at her as I lifted the bow from her hands with a gentle smile before I crouched on the ground at her feet.

"What are you doing?" She asked me in confusion as she watched me rifle through Allison forgotten black canvas bag on the ground.

"I want a turn." I said simply as I found another metal bolt for the arrow and smiled to myself as I screwed it into place. I stood back up straight as I lifted the bow into position before pulled the sting back so that my fingers gently grazed my cheek. I narrowed my eyes as I aimed the arrow at the tree next to the one Allison had hit before. I released my hold on the string and watching with a smile as the arrow flew to the centre of the trunk I was aiming for. Upon hitting the tree the arrow lit up just like it had done when Allie shot one of the metal bolts. "Huh."

"'Huh'? That's all you can say about that?" Lydia asked me in a screech and I just shrugged my shoulder delicately as I smiled at her innocently. She rolled her eyes at me as crossed her arms over her chest as I placed the bow back on the ground in the canvas bag. "Allison, can we leave now?" I heard Lydia ask so I turned my head to see Allie walking back into the clearing with a huge grin on her face as she fingered her pendent.

"Hey, I thought you said you lost that?" I asked her in fake confusion as I stood back up because I knew that Scott had stolen it to see if it had any special compartments when we were searching for the Alpha.

"Scott found it at school and brought it to me." She answered me with a happy sigh and I chuckled at her ecstatic expression as I shook my head in amusement.

"Whatever. Can we go now? I hate the forest." Lydia complained as she looked around at the trees surrounding us.

* * *

I drove home in my red Jeep and saw Stiles as I walked inside. We walked into the kitchen and Stiles frantically ran to the refrigerator and grabbed the milk carton. He smirked to himself before taking a large gulp of milk and we were about to walk to our room before we saw our dad still awake working at the kitchen table.

"Whatcha doing?" Stiles asked as I took a seat next to Dad.

"Work." He answered bluntly.

"Anything I can help with?" I asked in a sweet voice. I saw him reading news on the Hale fire an I frowned in confusion as to why he would be interested in a six year old fire.

"You know, if you poured me an ounce of whiskey, that would be awfully nice." He told us. I got out the glass and Stiles found the whiskey. He began to pour when it seemed as if Stiles had an idea and poured the glass full. My eyes widened at the full glass.

"Any leads?" Stiles asked in an intrigued tone as he reached towards the papers but dad swapped his hand away.

"You know I can't discuss that with you two. Not too much." Dad answered as I set down his glass

"Okay. There you go, dad." I said giving him the glass. I took my seat by dad picking up one of the papers.

"Thanks." He said picking up a glass.

"Bottoms up." I said chuckling a bit as he chugged the entire glass, not thinking it was full. My eyes widened as he set down the glass.

"You know, Derek Hale would be a whole hale of a lot- Hale of a lot?" Dad said confused as he was already drunk.

"Hell of a lot?" Stiles offered to dad.

"Hell. Yes." He have us a thumbs up and I smiled a bit at my dad's actions, not seeing him like this often. "He would be a hell of a lot easier to catch if we could get an actual picture of him."

"How do you not have a picture of him?" Stiles asked Dad confused.

"It's the weirdest thing. It's like every time we tried to get a mug shot, it's like two... Laser beams were pointing at the camera." Dad said making hand motions to make his point more clear.

"Nice." I muttered looking at the picture of Derek that was certainly unclear.

"Oh, my God. Ohh! God, that ounce hit me like a brick. And I have said way too much, and if you repeat any of that..." Dad trailed off. If only he knew that wasn't an ounce.

"Dad- it's us. We're not gonna say anything. Come on." I reassured dad chuckling a bit as I picked up one of the papers again.

"See, the thing is they're all connected. I mean, the bus driver that got killed, he was an insurance investigator assigned to the Hale house fire." Dad explained to us.

"'Terminated under suspicion of fraud.'" Stiles read off the paper.

"Exactly."

"Who else?" I asked with interest in my voice.

"The video store clerk who got his throat slashed- He's a convicted felon, history of arson." I held back a shudder of finding his body as we looked at pictures. Few weeks ago I would've been disgusted by these pictures but now, sad to say it but I'm use to it.

"What about the other two guys, the guys who got killed in the woods?" Stiles asked.

"Priors all over their records including-" Dad said but I cut him off.

"Arson. So maybe they all had something to do with the fire." I wondered to myself out loud.

"Another shot?" Stiles asked dad.

"No, no, no, no more." Dad said refusing while shaking his head.

"Dad, come on. You work really hard, all right? You deserve it." I said convincing dad.

"Oh, my God, I'm gonna have such a hangover." Dad said giving in as Stiles poured dad more whiskey into his glass.

"You mean you're gonna have such a good night's sleep." Stiles turned to me as dad picked up his glass. "I'm gonna have an eternity in the lowest circle of hell." He whispered to me.

"Yeah I should start showering in hotter water so I can practice burning in hell." I said back to him, suddenly a little ashamed of our actions.

"There's just so many questions." He informed us rubbing his forehead.

"Like what?" Stiles asked.

"Like if Derek... wanted to kill everyone involved with the fire. Then why start with his sister?" God I wish I could just scream to him he didn't kill her, it would make things a hell lot easier for us, but harder for him. And I would have to explain to him why it wasn't Derek and how I knew... And I can't exactly tell him that there's an alpha werewolf going around slaughtering people one by one due to the Hale fire. I then realized something. That's why Peter's killing them, for revenge. "I mean, she had nothing to do with it. Why make it look like some kind of animal did it? When that cougar ended up in the parking lot... I checked with animal control. You know the instances of wild animal reports were up 70% over the past few months? It's like they're just going crazy, running out of the woods. I don't know." Dad informed us sighing

"Or something's scaring them out." I muttered mostly to myself.

"You know, I miss talking to you. It's like we never have time-" Dad started to say and I smiled a little before Stiles cut him off.

"Dad, you know, I have to make a phone call... I'm sorry. I'll be right back." Stiles said ignoring what dad had said, I scoffed at Stiles.

"I do. I miss it. And I miss your mom." Dad said and I got goosebumps, he hardly ever talked about mom.

"What'd you say?" I asked quietly as dad reached for his glass but Stiles stopped him.

"Thanks."


	11. Formality

_Nothing ever happens in a quiet town like Beacon Hills. Everyone knows your name, everyone's nice, nothing happens. Until that night. The murder. Now? My best friend is a werewolf. My twin brother is still ordinary human and uses a baseball bat as a weapon. The new girl who hunts werewolves for fun. My other best friend can't help but finding bodies every turn she takes. And me? Well, I have a few secrets of my own. I'm human. Until that night. Now everything's gonna change._

* * *

"Call it again!" Scott yelled at us frantically as he searched for his phone. I was sitting on Scott's bed and he lifted the blanket and I almost fell off but I caught myself from making contact with the ground. I glared at him and he gave me an apologetic smile.

"Your turn to call Bree." Stiles told me and I rolled my eyes dialing the number, not holding the phone up to my ear.

"It's not here. Okay, so you lost your phone-" I said but was cut off by Stiles.

"Why don't you just get a new one?" Stiles asked as if it was obvious. I knew they didn't have enough money for it though.

"I can't afford a new one. And I can't do this alone. We have to find Derek." He exclaimed to us as he searched under his bed. I couldn't believe they had Derek, he could be dead right now.

"Well, 'A', you're not alone. You have us." I told him matter-of-factly in a comforting tone.

"And 'B', didn't you say Derek walked into gunfire? He sounds pretty dead." Stiles told him. I gave him a pointed look telling him to shut up.

"Argent's plan was to use him to get to the Alpha... they're not gonna kill him." I told them, trying to convince myself more than them.

"Alright, so then just let them do what they're planning, you know? They use Derek to get Peter... problem solved." Stiles said thinking he had made a full-proof plan for us. If only that was so easy.

"Not if Peter's going after Allison to find Derek!" Scott yelled throwing his clothes around to find his phone. "I can't protect her on my own. Which means we either find Derek first... just- just help me!" Scott exclaimed running to his desk for the seventh time.

"You know, you probably lost it when you two were fighting. You remember that, when he was trying to kill you, after you interrupted him trying to kill Jackson? Are you starting to see a pattern of violent behavior here?" I asked irritated.

"He wasn't going to kill anyone. And I'm not letting him die." Scott said stubbornly.

"Could you at least think about letting him die? For me?" Stiles asked in a hopeful tone. I smacked his head and glared at him. "What the hell was that for!"

"I've known that boy as another brother to me since I was six freaking years old! No way in hell am I letting him die!" I explained to a disappointed Stiles. I saw Scott looking distressed. "What's wrong?"

"My mom just got home from work." He informed us.

"Is she okay? What's she doing?" Stiles asked concerned.

"Crying."

"Scott, you can't protect everyone." Stiles told him sadly. I knew he wished he could but, he really couldn't.

"I have to." He said turning to me. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion as to why he was looking at me like that. His face had concern and worry written all over it. Why was he concerned for me?

* * *

The next day at school I had my hair in loose curls. I was about to walk into the boys locker room to talk to Jack about what was gonna happen tonight like what time he would be picking me up. I paused when I heard my twin, Scott, and Jackson talking.

"So now you want me to take her to the formal?" Jack asked confused. Were they talking about me?

"I don't want you to. I need you to." Scott explained to him in a defeated tone.

"Screw you. You know what? Screw you too. In fact, screw each other." Jack said scoffing at the two morons raising an eyebrow skeptically.

"Hey, you know he saved your life, right?" Stiles told him.

"He left me for dead." Jackson said accusingly.

"I got shot for you." Scott informed him. My eyes widened at his words, no one told me that.

"Oh, yeah? Show me the bullet wound." Jackson said knowing there was no proof.

"You know it healed." Scott said.

"Convenient."

"Just do it for Bree, okay? She's in serious danger. I'm talking around the clock danger." My eyes widened at his words, what the hell was he talking about? "She needs someone to keep an eye on her at the dance." I can take care of my self. "I'm keeping an eye on Allison, Lydia got her some random date with someone on the lacrosse team. You're her friend too. You are. All that time that you spent with her to get to me you can't tell me that you didn't get to know her and like her. It's Bree. It's impossible not to like her. You can't tell me that you don't care if she gets hurt." Scott explained. Who the hell is after me? The alpha?

"What if I get hurt?" He asked concerned.

"Then it's worth it." Scott answered him.

"Not to me." He said honestly as he walked away pushing them both away in the process. And not for me no way in hell am I letting that happen.

"Well, I shouldn't say I told you so- 'cause it's not strong enough. How about I'm always right, and you should listen to whatever I have to say and never disagree ever, ever, for the sake of your wolflihood?" Stiles said as Scott had an angry look on his face.

"I'm not done." Scott said walking away.

"You're not done. Okay." Stiles said mostly to himself.

"One more thing." Scott told Jackson as he was about walk out the door. He extended his canines and glowed his eyes and Jack backed into the door in fear. He immediately compiled and I ran to my locker trying to make it sound like I hadn't been listening. Surely enough, a few minutes later I slammed my locker shut and saw Jackson standing there.

"Hey, what time should I pick you up for the dance tomorrow?" He asked me frantically.

"Are you okay?" I asked smiling fakely dazzled by his attitude.

"Yeah, I- I'm great. I'm just excited to go to the formal. With you. As friends. Just friends. Just- just friends." He said choosing his words carefully looking around the corner at Scott and Stiles. I laughed slightly and we discussed plans. I walked to Stiles and Scott.

"What the bloody hell was that you morons! You think I didn't freaking hear you!" I exclaimed to the two of them.

"You- you heard?" Stiles asked confused.

"What do you think I meant when I said 'I heard you'? Of course I did! You freaking threatened my best friend!" I said smacking them both in the arm angrily. "What aren't you two telling me! Why am I in danger!" I asked in frustration.

"Look I'm sorry we did that, Bree. But you don't understand the alpha threatened you." My eyes widened at his words. "You and Allison. I have a plan to protect Allison but he said he has plans for you. He knows what you can become, all you need is a spark." He must've seen the confusion on my face. "He wants to give you the bite, Bree."

"Excuse me? No way in hell! No way, no. I'm not gonna become a freaking overly hormonal oversized dog! No offense." I yelled at the two.

"We know! That's why we need to keep an eye on you!" They explained to me and I let out a breath.

"Hey, don't worry. I'll still be there." He said trying to reassure Scott and I.

"I'm still going." Scott informed us. I scrunched my face in confusion.

"Is that such a good idea? Do you even have a date?" I asked skeptically.

"Not yet."

"Do you have a suit?" Stiles asked.

"Not yet."

"Do you have a ticket to the formal? A ride there?" I asked, this plan sucks.

"No. And no."

"So you're gonna ride your bike to a dance that you're not even allowed to go to without a date, a suit, or a way in with werewolves and werewolf hunters all out to kick your little werewolf ass." Stiles asked rhetorically going over the plans fortonight.

"Yeah. You two gonna help me?" He asked hopeful.

"Hell, yeah." We both answered smirking.

* * *

Lydia, Allie, and I were all on the escalator in Macy's going dress shopping. This time we didn't go to the woods before hand and only went to the store luckily.

"What's wrong?" I asked noticed Allison's glum face.

"Nothing's wrong, I just- I have a lot on my mind." She told us honesty.

"You could smile, at least. Ever heard of the saying, 'Never frown. Someone could be falling in love with your smile'? Smile, Allison. I'm buying you a dress." She ordered Allison lightly hitting her with her coat.

"Have to admit as far as apologies go, that's more than I expected." She told her.

"Excellent." We both said smiling.

"But not as much as I'm going to ask." Allie said and I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"What? What's that supposed to mean?" Lydia asked worriedly as we got off the escalator.

"It means you're going to cancel on whatever dumb, roided up jock you said yes to and you're going to go with somebody else." Allison informed her.

"Who?" Lydia asked in disappointment.

"Him." Allison said pointing to Stiles. I smiled brightly at her. Everyone knew he's had a crush on her since the third grade. Lydia looked disappointed as she looked at Stiles.

"Don't frown, Lydia. Someone could be falling in love with your smile." Allie said mimicking her words, I pulled my lips in to keep from laughing. Lydia shot me a glare but I simply shrugged.

I strolled through the aisles as I began to pull out dresses and I put one up to my body to see if it would look okay.

"That's not your color." I jumped at the sound of someone's voice. I turned and saw Peter. "Sorry if that was intrusive, but... considering your skin tone, I'd go lighter." I gave him a glare.

"Because I'm pale?" I asked glaring at him.

"Fair. I mean, you can't call skin like yours pale. Not skin that perfect." He complimented me grazing his fingers with my cheek and I slapped it away. "Trust me, I... I have a unique perspective on the subject. Do you mind? See? Much better. You're not here alone, are you? Shopping for dresses with friends. High school dance?" He asked me after giving me a different dress.

"Formal." I answered. "Okay Peter what the hell. You want to freaking bite me? I will not turn into a freaking dog!" I whisper yelled.

"I never said you would turn into a werewolf." He informed me. I furrowed my brows in confusion. He was about to explain when Scott came up and grabbed my arm and pulled me away. I ended up getting the short light pink dress.

* * *

I pulled at my dress nervously. I wore my hair in loose curls with part pulled up with a crystal clip. I wore my floral heels and hoped I could get through the night with them. I gingerly touched me mother's diamond necklace and let out a shaky breath.

"You look beautiful." I heard a voice tell me from the door and I saw my brother and dad standing there. I smiled at them gratefully.

"Yeah mom's necklace looks amazing on you." Stiles told me. I looked in the mirror again and pulled in my lips to keep the few tears that threatened to fall out in my eyes. The doorbell rang and I grabbed my purse and walked downstairs to see Jackson standing there. He gave me a sincere smile and held out his arm for me to take. I smiled at him and took his arm. I said goodbye to my dad and Stiles as we walked out the door.

"You look stunning, Bree." He told me smirking as he led me to his car.

"Thank you Jack, you don't look to bad yourself you know." I told him as we got in the car.

"I know." He told me with a smug smile. I smiled at him and we drove off to the school.

When we got there Jack offered me some alcohol in a tin bottle. I took a little sip then gave it back. "You want to do tonight sober?"

"I wouldn't mind remembering some of it." I told him chuckling a bit.

"Yeah, well- I wouldn't mind forgetting all of it." He told me jokingly. I pushed his shoulder playfully as we both laughed. I sighed shakily and he took my hand.

"Hey, don't worry. Nothing will happen to you tonight. I promise" He told me.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Jack." I said.

"No but I can try." He said as he got got of the car, he opened my door and took my hand as Stiles helped Lydia out of his Jeep.

"Jackson. You look handsome." She told him, expecting a compliment back.

"Obviously. It's Hugo Boss." He informed her smugly as we walked into the dance, I pulled my lips in again to stop from laughing. We got in and sat down and he got me a drink.

"Okay yeah no we're not doing this. We're dancing." I told him taking his hand and dragging him to the dance floor.

"Do I have to?" Jackson groaned jokingly.

"How did I expect that response? But yes you have to. We both love this song." I said smiling as we both started dance. After about ten minutes Jackson told me he'd be back in a few minutes. I expected him to be back after about five minutes to go the bathroom but it had been about fifteen minutes and I saw Lydia also looking around.

"You okay?" Stiles asked her.

"Just... need to take a little break." She answered him.

"You mean you need to go find Jackson. I get it." Stiles said knowingly, she looked down slightly ashamed but he let her go anyway. She walked up to me.

"Bree could you help me find Jackson?" She asked me in a quiet voice.

"Yeah I can't find him anywhere I'm getting nervous." I told her as we walked into the hallway. We looked around the hallway and kept calling out his name. We looked in the gym and he wasn't there either.

"Do you think he could be on the field?" I offered. She nodded and we walked onto the field. When we got into the middle, still calling his name, the lights began to come on, one by one. I scrunched my face in confusion.

"Jackson! Jackson! Jackson! Jackson, is that you?" Lydia called out to the man walking up to us from the field.

"Jackson, is that you?" I asked confused. Why wasn't he answering us?

"Lydia! Bree! Run!" Stiles screamed out to us as we spun around to see him running onto the field. We spun back around to see Peter coming up to us with his mouth open showing us his abnormally long canines and he clamped down on Lydia's hip and scratched her and dropped her on the ground unconscious.

I was about to scream and run as he covered my mouth and held me back as he bit my hip as well and I let out a muffled scream and he clawed my hip, I felt a sharp pain as I fell to the ground, I was in between consciousness and unconsciousness. Stiles slid down next to me.

"Don't kill them. Please." He pleaded to Peter.

"Of course not. Just tell me how to find Derek." He told me as he grazed a claw down my cheek. I winced slightly under his touch and Stiles took my hand into his and squeezed slightly in comfort.

"W- what?" Stiles stammered in confusion.

"Tell me how to find Derek Hale."

"I don't know that. How would I know that?" Stiles asked worriedly as Peter slowly reopened my wounds on my stomach. If I could've screamed I would have, but I didn't have the energy. I was too tired. I just wanted to sleep.

"Because you're the clever one, aren't you? You and you're sister. That's why I need her, for what she'll become and her brains, not to mention. Beauty." Um if I could barf I'd probably do that too. "And because deception has a particularly acrid scent, Stiles. Tell me the truth- Or I will rip them apart, starting with your little sister." He warned Stiles.

"Look- Look, I don't know, okay? I sw- I swear to god, I have no idea."

"Tell me!" Peter roared loudly practically shaking the ground.

"Okay, okay, okay, look, I- I think he knew..." Stiles trailed off.

"Knew what?" Peter questioned.

"Derek, I think he... I think he knew he was gonna be caught." Stiles told him hesitantly.

"By the Argents?" He pressed on.

"Yeah."

"And?" Peter said getting agitated and anxious.

"When they were shot, he and Scott- I think he took Scott's Phone." He said. I want to sleep, I'm so tired and my eyes feel so heavy. I opened my eyes slightly and only saw red. Must be blood.

"Why?"

"They all have GPS now. So if he still has it and if it's still on- you can find him." Stiles informed him squeezing my had once more. I closed my eyes, falling asleep, squeezing his hand.

"Bree? Bree! No don't go to sleep keep your eyes open!" Stiles ordered me with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." I said closing my eyes, letting darkness take over me.


	12. Code Breaker

_Nothing ever happens in a quiet town like Beacon Hills. Everyone knows your name, everyone's nice, nothing happens. Until that night. The murder. Now? My best friend is a werewolf. My twin brother is still ordinary human and uses a baseball bat as a weapon. The new girl who hunts werewolves for fun. My other best friend can't help but finding bodies every turn she takes. And me? Well, I have a few secrets of my own. I'm human. Until that night. Now everything's gonna change._

* * *

A steady beeping woke me up. The hospital looked whiter than normal. The lights were too bright and everything was off balance. I looked at the grainy ceiling to hear my father out in hall. My head felt too heavy to lift, so I just laid there on my back, breathing through the breathing tubes that were placed in my nostrils. Dad was yelling, so I listened. I suddenly felt strength and got up from my bed, I called out to my dad and Stiles but neither seemed to hear me. I turned around and saw myself lying in a hospital bed. I shakily let out a breath. Am I a ghost? Am I dead?

"What the hell happened to Bree and Lydia?" Dad asked.

"I-I don't know. I went out looking for Bree and Lydia and-" It was Jackson.

"And what you just happened to wander into the middle of the field and you found them there like that?" Dad incredulously asked, "Don't lie to me, son!" Jackson went to say something, but then I heard him slamming against the glass as Dad shoved him up against the window. I covered my mouth at his actions.

"What happened to her?!" Dad yelled out.

"This isn't a joke!" Jackson yelled back.

"She's your girlfriend! She's your responsibility!" Dad was screaming.

"No! No she's not. She didn't go to the dance with me!" Jackson yelled out, "She-she went with Stiles." Jackson admitted. I blew out a soft breath as he continued. "I took Bree but she disappeared."

My hip was burning. Actually, burning wasn't even the strongest word. It felt like the flames of Mordor was set onto my shoulder. I held my breath, forcing myself not to scream in agony. I then realized no one could hear me because I'm currently a ghost. I let out a scream of agony as I felt another sharp pain. The bite was pulsing under the dressing. I gritted my teeth and tried to imagine it healing as I stared at the grainy ceiling above me. I counted as I tried to heal myself. Knowing it wouldn't work, couldn't this just be in my head and I could get better? I counted up to fifty. I closed my eyes and blew out a slow breath, trying to imagine the skin closing over the bite. I felt sick to my stomach as my hip started to pulse again. I swallowed a lump in my throat and clenched my fist around my dress. And in a flash, the world fell silent and I knew I was gone again.

* * *

I felt someone's hand brush across my hand, over my IV. I opened my eyes to see Allison standing over me, hair tied up in a bun and out of her formal dress. Her eyes were dark and she looked serious.

"Hi." I called out out to her as a ghost. Allison didn't say anything, she just stared at my unconscious form. I sighed knowing she wouldn't hear me.

"Bree." She whispered after a moment. Her voice was full of sorrow, "What-what happened?" She asked after gulping.

"A freaking sociopath bit me! That's what freaking happened!" I called out to her but she still couldn't hear me.

"I know things now. I'm-I'm not gonna let anyone-anything hurt you, okay?" Allison was saying before she turned fuzzy.

"Ugh again! You've got to be freaking kidding me!" I said as I felt myself fade.

* * *

"You know what? It's a good thing that we're in a hospital because I am going to kill you!" My father's voice pulled from the land of the dead.

"Finally." I said back as a ghost. "Oh still a ghost, great!"

"Sorry-I lost the keys to my Jeep, I had to run." Stiles. He was okay. Peter didn't kill him. I felt another pain shoot through my hip. I gritted my teeth together, and let out a loud scream, knowing no one could hear me.

"Stiles! I don't care!" Dad was pissed.

"Are they-are they gonna be okay?" Stiles asked, voice full of worry. There was a pause.

"Bree and Lydia-" Dad paused, I strained to hear his words as I felt a slow pounding of pain echo throughout my body. "They don't know. Partially because they don't know what happened. They-they lost a lot of blood, but there's something else going on with them. Their wounds are like none that they've seen before."

"What do you mean?" Stiles breathed out.

"The doctors say that they're both having some sort of allergic reaction." Dad finished, Stiles didn't reply. "Stiles, did you see anything? Do you have any idea who or what attacked the girls?"

"No-no, Dad, I didn't see anything."

"What about Scott? Did he see anything?" Dad asked. The tile on the ceiling was starting to mesh together. I tried to fight the unbearable pain coming from my hip, fighting to stay awake. I hated fading away every five freaking seconds.

"What-is-is he not here?" Stiles asked surprised.

"I've called him on his cell phone, and I've gotten no response." Dad argued back. Stiles didn't say anything. The world began to spin as I let the pain wash over me. My hip burned like the fire of hell and my gut was sore. Even as ghost I couldn't escape the pain.

"Oh my God, Bree." I saw my brother say as he collapsed into the chair next to my bed. I called out to him, of course he couldn't hear me.

"He-he bit you. Oh God." Stiles continued to say, "Okay. Listen. I'm going to find Scott. I'm gonna find him and we're gonna figure this out. I'm gonna find him-"

"You don't have a car." Jackson was back. I was relieved to know he was okay by hearing the sound of his voice. I called out to him but I response came. I covered mouth and realized it was no use.

"I'm aware of that, thank you." Stiles said.

"Look, I'll drive."

"Just because you feel guilty all of a sudden for everything that you did, doesn't make it okay. Most of this is still your fault." Stiles said,

"Look I have a car and you don't. Do you want my help or not?" Jackson said after a moment.

"Did you bring the Porsche?" I heard Stiles ask. Jackson jingled his keys, "Good, I'll drive." I couldn't hold back the smirk that spread across my face as Stiles got out of his chair and went for the door.

"Boys. I was wondering if you could tell me where Scott McCall is." I saw Mr. Argent stop my brother and Jack. My hip started to flame up again.

"Scott? Haven't seen him since the dance." Stiles lied, "Jackson, you?" Jackson stuttered, trying to come up with a lie.

"Oh for the love of God." I mumbled as I heard Stiles and Jackson being forcefully removed from my hospital room, the door slamming shut behind them.

* * *

_I don't know how long I was in the darkness. It was just dark. And silent. Almost like I was asleep, but I was conscious. There was a light in front of me. Yeah, screw the Don't go towards the light! It was the first bright thing I had seen. I felt myself being drawn to it. The light consumed me before I opened my eyes._

I wasn't in the hospital anymore. I blinked twice and looked around. I was in my kitchen. Why was I in my kitchen? My feet were bare and I had on my favorite pair of pjs. There was someone standing at the stove, humming.

"Mrs. McCall?" I asked, squinting at the woman. She looked over her shoulder, a smile on her face as she moved a spatula around.

"Mom?" I whispered out, voice hoarse.

I was dreaming. This couldn't be real. I was dead. I was dead and this was heaven. I didn't even get to say goodbye to Stiles or Dad. I felt tears welling up in my eyes as I raked a hand through my hair.

"Well, look who just woke up." Mom smiled at me, "'Bout time if you ask me. Now do you want bacon?" Mom asked, turning back to the pan on the stove. I stared at my mother's back in disbelief.

"Bree?" Mom asked, turning to face me. She knew my name. Mom knew my name. This was definitely heaven. She crossed her arms, "Do you want bacon or not? You better get some before Stiles gets down here."

Mom flipped the stove off and leaned on the counter. I looked at the fridge behind me where a calendar hung. It was today's date. I felt my brow furrow as I looked around the kitchen.

"I'm gonna leave for the conference in a little, but I wanted to say goodbye." Mom said, leaning her elbows on the counter and giving me a smile. I bit my lip and took a step towards her. "Are you sure you two will be alright? I have the emergency numbers on the fridge." Mom pointed the spatula at me, "No burning down the

_house."_

"What?" I breathed out, looking around. Mom winked at me.

"Do I smell bacon?" I heard Stiles' voice ask from behind me. I whirled around and a flush of happiness swelled in my chest.

"Stiles!" I cried out, throwing my arms around him.

"Uh, hi, Bree." Stiles said, wriggling out my grasp, "Don't think by hugging me you'll convince me to give you my bacon."

He took a step back. I was grinning, I couldn't help it. Stiles raised an eyebrow, but shook his head and went over to the plate of bacon. Mom smiled at me as I hugged myself. I walked over to the counter and grabbed a plate, putting two pieces of bacon on my plate and grabbed a blueberry muffin out of the basket on the counter. I sat myself down at the kitchen table, still smiling. If this was heaven, then I could stay here forever.

Dad came into the kitchen and kissed the top of my head as he passed. I didn't even roll my eyes. I just happily ate my breakfast. Stiles continued to give me strange looks from across the table.

"What?" I asked, widening my eyes.

"Stop being so weird. You just keep smiling and it's freaking me out." Stiles said before chomping on a piece of bacon.

"It's cause I'm happy." I said, sticking my tongue out at my brother.

"Or crazy." Stiles mumbled. Dad swatted Stiles on the back of the head with his newspaper. Stiles jumped and Dad gave him a warning look.

"And we're trusting them alone?" Dad asked, looking at Mom. Mom just shook her head and pushed off the counter.

"They'll be fine." Mom said, going up behind Dad and kissing his cheek. I looked at Stiles and we simultaneously gagged.

"Alright, let's get going." Dad said, turning around to face Mom. I missed seeing the two of them together. I missed seeing Dad in love, and happy.

"Okay, okay. Let me just get my bag." Mom said, going out into the hall. She came back moments later, bag in hand. Dad got out of his chair and took the bag from her.

"Kids, say goodbye to your mother." Dad said. I looked at Stiles, who pushed out of his chair and got up to hug Mom. I followed suit.

Mom wrapped her arms around me, pulling me close. I took a deep breath, letting her was over me. I missed her hugs, the way she enveloped me. Her body wash and perfume combined to make the perfect 'mom' smell. I tightly squeezed Mom.

"So you're all set?" Mom asked, stepping away from the hug. I instantly felt sad.

"We'll be fine. Go. Have a good time." Stiles said, waving Mom out the door. Mom nodded and went to the door. Before she left the house, she turned and looked at me.

"There's something much worse coming. Peter isn't dead. You will be tested. Stick together, both of you. No matter what." Mom said, voice serious. I gaped at her before looking at Stiles. He shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Mom, stop worrying. Just go." My brother said, oblivious to what just happened. Mom smiled at the two of us before stepping away from the door to kiss us both on the cheeks.

"Love you both. Don't forget to eat." Mom said, going for the door again, "And not just junk food. I want some greens and stuff. I expect to come home to a clean house too. No parties-"

"Mom! Please just go. Dad's gonna have a fit." Stiles pleaded, pushing her out the door. Mom laughed at Stiles.

"Oh, you're definitely planning a party. How stupid do you think I am?" Mom looked at Stiles, hands on her hips.

"Mom." Stiles groaned, rolling his head back. Mom held up her hands.

"I'm going. I'm going." Mom stepped onto the porch, smiling. She looked at me, "Give my love to Stiles." She said, before pulling Stiles onto the porch and holding his cheeks in between her hands. Stiles squirmed away, but Mom quickly hugged him before he got away.

"Be good." Mom warned.

Stiles saluted our mom before stepping back inside and closing the door. I gaped at the closed door before everything went soft at the edges and soon faded away.

* * *

Someone was removing my dressing on my shoulder. I reappeared again to see Scott leaning over my body as he peeled back the dressing. Stiles was standing next to him, but his head was turned to the side. I stayed silent and didn't know what to expect under the dressing. I still wasn't sure what I had just dreamt. The meds must've been messing with my brain. I sighed and sat to the chair next to my bed, still a ghost.

"Is it healed?" Stiles asked.

"No, not at all." Scott replied. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"I don't get it. The doctor said she would be fine." Stiles said, turning to look at the bite.

"Yeah, but the bite isn't healing like it did with me." Scott answered, "isn't it healing? It's doing the same with Lydia's." He muttered. Lydia is the same way? Is she in a ghost form too?

"Wait, the bite didn't heal, so that means she's not a werewolf, right?" Stiles asked. I let out a sigh. Neither of them heard me.

"Look, Bree, no matter what happens, I won't let anything or anyone hurt you. I promise. You're my little sister. I'll protect you." Stiles told me sincerely.


	13. Omega

**The italics in this chapter is third person point of view.**

* * *

_Nothing ever happens in a quiet town like Beacon Hills. Everyone knows your name, everyone's nice, nothing happens. Until that night. The murder. Now? My best friend is a werewolf. My twin brother is still ordinary human and uses a baseball bat as a weapon. The new girl who hunts werewolves for fun. My other best friend can't help but finding bodies every turn she takes. And me? Well, I have a few secrets of my own. I'm human. Until that night. Now everything's gonna change._

* * *

I finally woke up. I woke up on the same day and time as Lydia, they're saying it's just a coincidence. But there are never coincidences in Beacon Hills.

"Do you need help getting into the shower?" My dad asked me. I smiled at him and shook my head slightly.

"I'll be fine dad don't worry." I said getting up. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked to the shower. I turned on the hot water and climbed in. I was washing my body and without thinking touched my hip. I winched feeling the bite and cut. Tonightwas the full moon. Now or never I guess. I don't want to be a werewolf. I opened my eyes and saw that the water in the shower was no longer clear, but brown. I scrunched my face in confusion as I bent down to see the issue. I couldn't find the drain, I reached into the water that was quickly growing in height. I felt something on my hand and pulled out what seemed to be hair.

"Ew!" I exclaimed pulling the hair out. I put my hands back in and repeatedly pulled out more and more hair. I put my hand to get more when I felt something grab me and I looked down to see a burned and bloody hand. I pulled away and jumped back screaming at the top of my lungs in the process. My back hit the shower wall as I still screamed, I heard another scream. Lydia. Something suddenly pulled me to get out of the shower. It was like something else was taking over. I climbed out of the window, still undressed. I saw Lydia and something told me to go to her. We looked at each other before running into the woods.

* * *

_Stiles climbed into the driver side of his Jeep and Scott in the passenger. He sighed holding both Bree and Lydia's hospital gowns._

"This is the one they were both just wearing?" Scott asked as he took the fabrics out of Stiles hand and Stiles nodded slightly at him he placed his hand on to the steering wheel. "I'm not gonna let anyone hurt them. Not again."

"All right, just shove the thing in your face and let's find them." Stiles said in a light voice but there you could hear the worry in his tone even though he tried to hide it from Scott. He turned the car's ignition on with the keys and the bright headlight landed on Allison like spotlights. "Wow!" Stiles exclaimed in surprise before Allison ran up to the passenger side window to speak to Scott.

"What are you doing here? Someone's gonna see us." Scott told her softly. It wasn't safe for the two to be seen together since Allison's parent's had forbidden her to date Scott after they found out that he was a werewolf.

"I don't care. They're my best friends, and we need to find them before they do." Allison told him determinedly as she leaned into the window slightly. Ever since she found that her family were werewolf hunters she had grown more confident in herself to the point that she was unafraid to deny her parents' wishes.

"I can find them before the cops can."

"How about before my father does?"

_"He knows?" Stiles asked in exasperation from the driver's seat as he listened to the couple's conversation shamelessly._

"Yeah. I just saw him and three other guys leave my house in two SUVs." Allison informed them all and Stiles shook his head in frustration as he looked away from them.

"A search party." Scott guessed as he nodded his head as if he knew that it was coming but Allison shook her head at his suggestion which caused them to frown at her.

"It's more like a hunting party." She corrected her boyfriend and Stiles' eyes widened in alarm for his sister's and Lydia's safety.

"Get in." Stiles ordered her from the backseat and Scott instantly opened the door for her to climb into the backseat of the jeep. Stiles pulled the car out of the hospital parking lot. Scott sniffed the hospital gown that Stiles had given him and then stuck his head out the open window like a dog so that he could follow Lydia and Bree's scent while they watched him with curious looks.

"Alright, but if they're turning, would they actually kill them?" Stiles asked as they drove down a long highway just outside of Beacon Hills while Allison leaned in between the two seats.

"I don't know. They won't tell me anything. Okay, all they say is, 'We'll talk after Kate's funeral, when the others get here.'" Allison told them in annoyance at her family's deflection and Stiles quirked an eyebrow at her statement.

"What others?" Stiles asked her curiously as he tilted his head to the side in interest and she glanced at him from the corner of her deep brown eyes.

"I don't know, they won't tell me that yet."

"Okay, your family's got some serious communication issues to work on. Scott, are we going the right way?" Stiles asked his friend as they continued to drive in an unknown direction and they all looked at Scott for his answer.

"Take the next right!" He shouted back at them over the wind that was blowing in his face. They followed all of Scott's directions until they came to the road that led to the old burnt remains of the Hale House and they all climbed out of the car to walk the rest of the way through the forest.

"They came here? You sure?" Stiles asked in surprise as we approached the dilapidated two storey house.

"Yeah, this is where the scent leads." Scott assured him as Stiles continued walking behind the couple."

"Alright, but has Lydia or Bree ever been here? Well Bree has, but has Lydia?"

"Not with me. Maybe they came here on instinct, like they was looking for Derek." Allison suggested hopefully to her secret boyfriend as they both stopped walking in front of Stiles.

"You mean- looking for an Alpha." Scott clarified as his eyebrows drew together and Allison nodded her head up and down.

"Wolves need a pack, right?"

"Not all of them." Scott pointed out to her without taking his eyes off her.

"But would she have been drawn to an Alpha? Is it an instinct to be part of a pack?" Allison asked both of them as they started walking behind Stiles again and he stopped to wait for them to catch up to him.

"Yeah, we're- we're stronger in packs." Scott answered her question with a shrug as they reached Stiles and they started trailing after Stiles again.

"Like strength in numbers." Allison stated in understanding but Scott shook his head at her in disagreement so she looked at her boyfriend in confusion.

"No, like- like, literally stronger, faster, better in every way." Scott corrected her while Stiles nodded in

_agreement with him and Allison placed a finger to her chin in with a thoughtful expression on her face._

"That the same for an Alpha?"

"That'll make Derek stronger too."

"Whoa, hey, look at this. You see this? I think it's a tripwire." Stiles exclaimed excitedly from in front of them and Allison walked with bemused expression to see what had finally gotten him out of his depressed mood.

"Stiles..." They heard Scott say tentatively from behind me so they turned around curiously to see what he wanted but then Allison had to press her lips together to keep from laughing at the sight.

"Yeah, buddy. Oh." Stiles said as he turned around as well with Allison to see Scott hanging upside down by his ankle on the trip wire.

"Next time you see a tripwire- don't trip it." Scott advised his friend with smirk as Allison tried to hold back the grin that were threatening to spread across her face.

"Yeah, noted." He replied with a jerky head nod as he placed his hands on his lips and stared at his best friend hanging upside down. Allison pushed on his back to get him to go down to untie him just as Scott heard the shuffling of feet close to them in the forest and be froze so he would be able to listen closer.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Someone's coming. Hide." Scott ordered from his place upside down when he heard it too but they all just stayed where they were froze to the ground in shock. "Go!" He called softly to them again and it snapped them out of their statue-like daze so Stiles grabbed onto Allison's elbows and dragged her down into a hidden dried up creek near the clearing Scott was hanging in. The two of them crouched down in the creek so that whoever was approaching couldn't see them and Allison motioned for other human to stay down. He both nodded silently as Allison pressed a finger to her lips for them both to be quiet while Scott and the hunter's conversation started in the clearing.

"Scott?" A familiar gruff male voice of Chris Argent greeting Scott and he winced slightly in panic of what might happen.

"Mr Argent." Scott greeted the older werewolf hunter politely even though he was obviously nervous.

"How are you doing?"

"Good. You know, just hangin' out. Is this one of yours? It's, uh, good. Nice design. Very constricting." Scott babbled nervously as his heart raced even more while Chris' heart beat stayed at a steady rate.

"What are you doing out here, Scott?"

"Looking for my friends." He answered honestly in a soft tone.

"Ah, that's right. Lydia and Bree are in your group now, aren't they? Part of the clique? Is that the word you use? Or is there another way to put it? Part of your pack?" Chris ask Scott in the clearing as Stiles raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, clique sounds about right to me."

"I hope so. 'Cause I know they're both friend's of Allison's, and one special circumstance, such as yourself- three, I can't handle. Not three." Chris warned him threateningly and Scott swallowed roughly and hoped once

_again that Lydia and Bree weren't turning. "Scott, do you know what a hemicorporectomy is?" He asked Scott and Allison grimaced at that word because she knew exactly what it was thanks to her studies._

"I have a feeling I don't want to."

"A medical term for amputating somebody at the waist. Cutting them in half. Takes a tremendous amount of strength to cut through tissue and bone like that. Let's hope a demonstration never becomes necessary." The veteran werewolf hunter said before and the two hiding heard footsteps walking out of the clearing. They waited a second to make sure that they were really gone before standing up.

"You okay?" Allison asked her boyfriend as they walked back into the clearing to help Scott get down from the trap.

"It's just another life-threatening conversation with your dad." Scott joked lightly even though he was being completely serious as Allison walked over to the side of the clearing where the trip wire was set up.

"Stiles, help me with this." She ordered as Stiles went over to join her but Scott just extended his werewolf claws and sliced through the wire near his ankle so that he fell gracefully to the ground.

"Thanks. But I think I got it." He told them with a smirk as the two humans turned around to gape at him in awe.

"Yeah." Stiles uttered lightly under his breath as Scott allowed his claws to disappear and were replaced by his ordinary human fingers.

"Comin'?" Scott called over his shoulder at them as he headed for the Hale House and they laughed as they followed Scott.

* * *

_"Let's go! I have an announcement. Gather round. Quicker! Danny, put a shirt on. Stilinski, that means you! Let's go, gather round. Listen up." I heard Coach Flinstock yell as Isaac and I hurried into the locker room and waited at the back of the group. "Police are asking for help on two missing children advisories. It's two sick girls, roaming around, totally naked. Now, it's supposed to get below 40 degrees tonight. I don't know about you, but the last time it was that cold and I was running around naked- I lost a testicle to exposure. Now, I don't want the same things happening to some innocent girls. So police are organizing search parties for tonight. Sign up, find the missing girls, you get an automatic 'A' in my classes." He announced as the lacrosse team cheered and coach stuck the sigh up sheet up on the window before disappearing into his office again._

Scott and Stiles had cornered Jackson near the lockers.

"If Lydia wants to take a naked hike in the woods, why should I care?" Jackson asked as Stiles and Scott glared at him.

"What about Bree do you care about her?" Scott asked and Jackson didn't answer he just looked down. "And because we have a pretty good idea that they might be- you know, turning." Scott whispered to him and Jackson had an amused look Scott's expression.

"Turning?" Jackson repeated back to him as he pretended to play dumb just to annoy them.

"Yeah. Turning."

"Into-" Jackson prompted them seriously and Scott glared at him in disbelief.

"A unicorn. What do you think, dumbass?" Stiles spat at him sarcastically and Jack rolled his teal coloured eyes at them.

"Well, I think that if Lydia and Bree's turning, they're not the one's who are gonna need help."

"What do you mean?" Scott asked in confusion as he lightly shook his head.

"Oh, God, you've got it all backwards, McCall. When I was with Lydia and Bree you should have seen the scratch marks they left on me. What do you think they'll gonna do with a set of real claws?" Jackson asked them rhetorically as they gaped in realisation that he was right

* * *

I gasped as I took control of my body. I stared at my hands in disbelief as I shook from the coldness. I saw Lydia doing the same. We noticed we were still naked and covered our parts with our hands. We shakily made our way through the trees and saw a crowd of people, Stiles and my dad being within them.

"Just- Bree? Lydia? Bree! Lydia!" Stiles called out to us, finally seeing us. We lifted our heads.

"Well- is anyone gonna get us a coat?" Lydia asked as she took her arms off her breasts and I did the same. I smirked at our confidence as Stiles frantically tried to take off Dad's jacket.

"Jesus. Yep, here you go." Dad said giving me his jacket and Lydia got one of the deputy's jackets. They rushed us to the hospital. What the hell happened?


	14. Shape-Shifted

_Nothing ever happens in a quiet town like Beacon Hills. Everyone knows your name, everyone's nice, nothing happens. Until that night. The murder. Now? My best friend is a werewolf. My twin brother is still ordinary human and uses a baseball bat as a weapon. The new girl who hunts werewolves for fun. My other best friend can't help but finding bodies every turn she takes. And me? Well, I have a few secrets of my own. I'm human. Until that night. Now everything's gonna change._

* * *

"You really don't remember anything?" Allison asked Lydia and I as we three of us were walking up the path way to the front door of the on our first day back since we had gotten out of hospital. I was on the left with my long brunette locks curled lightly and left hanging free around my shoulders while Lydia walked in the middle and Allison strolled on her other side.

"They called it a fugue state, which is basically a way of saying 'We have no idea why you can't remember running through the woods naked for two days.'" Lydia informed her.

"But personally, I don't care. We lost nine pounds." I told Allie as we came to a stop at the top of the stairs and we smirked happily as we gestured at our thin bodies. Allie chuckled softly before touching the our arms sympathetically before offering her a pitying smile and I internally grimaced because I knew exactly what Lydia thought of pity.

"Are you ready for this?" Allie asked us gently as Lydia's pretty green eyes narrowed slightly and I frowned at them both as I took a step back in case there was any violence.

"Please. It's not like our aunt's a serial killer." Lydia replied pointedly with a scoff before spinning on her heel and opening the double doors to the school. I stepped up next to a shocked Allison and patted her arm comfortably as she shook her head in disbelief.

"Yeah, Lydia doesn't like pity." I told the stunned brunette with a small sympathetic smile before following Lydia into the school with Allie finally shaking off her surprise and following me. The three of us walked in the front doors and all of the students that were in the lobby froze to stare at us as we paused in surprise. Lydia and I looked around the room at all the people with wide green eyes while Allie nervously tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear.

"Maybe it's the nine pounds." I heard Allison whisper to Lydia and I condescendingly. I smirked wider in pride at the girl's ability to defend herself subtly against Lydia's bitchy attitude. Allison's words had an effect on the two of us because we looked at each other and nodded slightly, that was out signal for our queen bee strut. We straightened our back's and flipped our long hair over our shoulder's before strutting down the hall like we owned it. Allison smiled behind our back's before she both followed the self-proclaimed queen bee's. I remembered that I had first period free so I turned to face Allison.

"I just remembered that I have first period off so I'm gonna go watch the lacrosse practice." I informed her with a warm smile and she nodded back at me in understanding before I went in the other direction towards the lacrosse field. Stiles informed me earlier that there was another werewolf in the locker room and that Scott was gonna try to figure out who it was. I wanted to watch Scott and Stiles practice but also wanted to keep an eye out for the new werewolf because they must still brand new at being a werewolf and I didn't want them to lose control on the field like Scott had nearly done so many times before. I walked out towards the lacrosse field just in time to see my Scott ram into one of the other players and I paused for a second with wide eyes as Coach walked up to Scott.

"Usually the goalie stays somewhere within the vicinity of the actual goal." He reprimanded my friend as the other player hurried off of the field and Scott stood up in front of him.

"Yes, coach." I heard Scott say before darting back into the goal box and I frowned in confusion because I knew that Scott hated playing goalie.

"Let's try it again." Coach called loudly to the team before he blew his whistle shrilly and I had grimaced at the sharp sound as I walked over to the bench on the sidelines. I watched Coach throw the ball to one of the players at the front of the line and then the player ran towards the goal but Scott sprinted towards them at the same time and they collided in the middle of the field. Scott crouched down at the last minute and the other player was propelled through the air only to land on their back on the hard ground.

"What the hell, man?" The player whose voice I recognised as Matt complained to Scott as my brother crouch down neat his head and I squinted my eyes in disbelief when it looked like he was sniffing Matt.

"What the hell?" I repeated Matt's words in confusion as I watched Coach approach the two of them on the field. Was this honestly the best plan they could come up with?

"My bad, dude." Scott apologised to Matt as he stood up from his crouch and jogged back to the goalie box as Matt got up from the ground.

"McCall! The position's goal keeper. Not goal abandoner." Coach scolded him in annoyance as Scott danced back into the goal and I scrunched my face up in bewilderment.

"Sorry, coach."

"Let's go!" Coach ordered the team again as he blew the whistle shrilly and tossed the ball to the next player. I held my breath as the player ran towards Scott at the same time as Scott sprinted towards him and then they hit each other at the same time. "Stilinski, what the hell is wrong with your friend?"

"Uh, he's failing two classes. He's a little socially awkward and if you look close enough, his jaw line's kind of uneven." I heard my twin brother say to Coach as I watched in horror as Scott sniffed another on the ground and then run back to the goalie box.

"That's interesting. Let's fire it up." Coach demanded as he once again blew the whistle and a piercing screech filled the air as Danny caught the ball that was thrown at him. I gritted my teeth as I watched Scott and Danny smash into each other in the middle of the field.

"It's Armani." I heard Danny say from all the way on the sideline and I quirked an eyebrow at the two of them.

"Huh?" Scott asked in confusion at Danny's words and I rolled my eyes at his hopelessness.

"My aftershave. It's Armani. It was a gift from Bree."

"Oh. It's nice." Scott told him politely as he stood up from on top of Danny and then offered the other player his hand to help him up from the ground.

"McCall! You come out of that goal one more time and you'll be doing suicide runs till you die. It'll be the first ever suicide run that actually ends in a suicide. Got it?" Coach asked cheerfully as Scott jogged back to the goal and Danny walked off of the field.

"Uh, coach, my shoulder's hurting. I'm gonna- I'm gonna sit this one out." Jackson called out to Coach when he realized that he was next in line and then he slowly strolled over to the sidelines where I was sitting. He smiled at me warmly as he sat down next to me but I pointedly ignored him because I was still pissed that he didn't tell me that Derek had given him the bite. "Hey, Bree."

"I hate you." I told him calmly as I watched Scott line up at the goalie net again.

"What?" Jack asked me in a confused tone as he looked out to the field with a frown but I continued to ignore him as I watched Isaac and Scott go head to head on the field. I heard a growl coming from the field but I couldn't tell who it was coming from. Both boys stared at each other as they ran and then collided in the middle of the grass so I stood up from my seat as I watched with wide eyes. Scott and Isaac were crouched down opposite each other when I heard the distant sound of radio chatter coming from behind me so I turned my head in time to see four police officers including my dad approaching the lacrosse field. Coach blew his whistle again to call all the players off the field so that he could talk to the police with Isaac so when everyone was off in their own little groups I quickly ran over to where Scott and Stiles were huddled together away from everyone else.

"What the hell was that?" I hissed at Scott angrily as I approached them and they both looked at me guilty as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"That was sort of the plan." Stiles told me and I raised an eyebrow at them in question.

"His father's dead. They think he was murdered." Scott heard them say thanks to his werewolf hearing and he explained it to Stiles.

"Are they saying he's a suspect?" Stiles asked him in concern as my head snapped up so that I could listen to the conversation more clearly.

"I'm not sure, why?"

"Because they can lock him in a holding cell for 24 hours." I informed Scott knowingly and Scott and Stiles both turned to look at me in question as to how I knew that so I rolled my eyes at them. "I may or not have been locked in a holding cell. A few times."

"For doing what?" Stiles asked me curiously with an edge of awe in his voice but I just chuckled lightly and shook my head at him.

"Can they hold him like, overnight?" Scott asked us both and I nodded my head in confirmation as I frowned in worry.

"During the full moon." Stiles added unnecessarily to the conversation so I glared at him for not being helpful but he just shrugged innocently at me.

"How good are these holding cells at holding people?"

"People, good. Werewolves, probably not that good." I concluded as the three of us watched Isaac get escorted from the school by our dad.

* * *

I was walking to class when I saw Jack run up to me.

"Bree!" I stopped walking and spun around to face him.

"What? Gonna tell me now that Derek gave you the bite?" I asked him and he gaped at me. "Yeah I know. How could you not tell me that!" I hissed at him.

"Well you were a little busy running around the woods naked with Lydia for the weekend!" He retorted back at me as I glared at his words. "Okay look that's not what I came here for. I wanted to give you this." He held up a necklace with an anchor attached to it. I smiled at him in thanks but was confused for what it was for. "You survived an alpha bite, and you're not a werewolf. If that doesn't deserve an award for stubbornness and being strong, then I don't know what does." He told me sincerely and I smiled at him as he put it on me.

* * *

I was sitting in chemistry class across from Danny as I tried to focus on my notes instead of the fact that Jackson wasn't in his usual seat next to me but the worry that the gnawing at my stomach intensive as I subtly listened in to Scott and Stiles conversation.

"Why would Derek choose Isaac?" I heard Scott whisper to his us in confusion as I tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear so that I could hear them better. I had sent a quick but frantic text message to Derek from my cell phone before class to let him know that the newest member of his pack was being detained at the police station so I wasn't too worried that he would still be there for the full moon because I knew that Derek would just break him out if he had to.

"Peter told me that if the bite doesn't turn you it could kill you. And maybe teenagers have a better chance of surviving." Stiles suggested quietly so that the humans around them couldn't overhear what they were saying about supernatural entities.

"But Peter bit me, I didn't turn last night and I'm still alive and very much human, well, from what I know." I included in.

"We don't know you're human though Bree, the bite can't just not do anything to you." Scott told me. "And doesn't being a teenager mean your dad can't hold him?" Scott asked hopefully as I made a mental note to educate him on the inner working of the legal system if he was going to be spending so much time breaking the law.

"Well, not unless they have solid evidence. Or a witness. Wait." Stiles said in realisation before turning around in his seat to face me and Danny. "Danny. Where's Jackson?"

"In the principal's office talking to your dad." My friend answered him as though it was obvious as I looked at Danny in confusion as to why Jack would be talking to the cops.

"What? Why?" I asked in surprise as I let worry leak into my voice and Danny looked at me with a surprised raise of his eyebrow.

"Maybe because he lives across the street from Isaac."

"Witness." I heard Scott say to Stiles under his breath as Danny turned back to his notes on the table in front of him and I looked over at my brother and Scott in panic because I knew that whatever Jack would say to the cops could give Isaac motive.

"We gotta get to the principal's office." I mumbled lowly so that only Scott would be able to hear me with his werewolf hearing and I saw him nod his head subtly in agreement from the corner of my eye.

"How?" He asked me softly as I bit my lower lip thoughtfully before my eyes widened with an idea and I ripped a blank page out of my note book.

"Everyone please turn to page 73." Mr Harris was saying at the front of the class as he wrote on the whiteboard with his facing us students so scrunched the blank paper up into a makeshift ball and aimed it directly at his head. I grinned in accomplishment as it hit the back of his head and he quickly spun around on his heel to glare at us all. "Who in the hell did that?" he asked in a demand as his gaze swept over the whole classroom for the perpetrator. I quickly pointed a perfectly manicured finger at Stiles while he pointed directly at Scott across from him and Scott aimed his finger accusingly in my direction. "Principal's office, all of you." He ordered us sternly and the three of us immediately gathered our things before practically sprinting out of the room. Scott, Stiles and I sat patiently outside the new principal's office and as we waited for him Scott his werewolf hearing to listen in on Jackson's interview with our dad.

"I think we're done here." I heard dad say as someone tapped my shoulder to get my attention and I turned my head to look at Scott in question and he told me what happened with Jack and my dad. Stiles tried to hide behind a magazine to avoid our dad. I sat up straighter in my seat as I smiled slightly when dad stepped into view and he paused in front of us as he frowned his sons ridiculous attempt at hiding from him. "Hi, Bree, Scott."

"H- yeah." Scott stuttered nervously in greeting as I smiled brightly at the Sheriff and then dad looked pointedly at Stiles to see if he would stop hiding but then just rolled his eyes and left when Stiles made no move.

"Kids." An unfamiliar male voice called to us from the office doorway and I turned to see a creepy looking older gentleman with balding white hair standing in the frame. "Come on in."

"That's Allison's grandfather." Scott whispered to me discreetly as all three of us stood up and my eyes widened slightly in recognition because both Scott and Derek had informed me that the oldest Argent was in town and aiming to kill all werewolves. I followed my brother and Scott in the small principal's office as I tried to control my breathing so that the veteran werewolf hunter wouldn't pick up on my panic. I may no be a werewolf but I was bit by an alpha. I sat down in between Scott and Stiles as Mr Argent smiled creepily at us and then sat down at the desk in the middle of the room to look through a manila folder.

"Bree Stilinski. Straight A student, a member of the Latin club, the yearbook committee and the French club. You speak fluent French, Miss. Stilinski?" Mr Argent asked me in delighted surprise as he looked up at me from the folder and I gave him a small fake smile in return.

"Oui, monsieur. J'ai étudié la langue puisque j'avais dix ans." I replied in fluent French as Scott and Stiles both gaped at me in awe and I shifted uncomfortably with all the attention solely on me.

"Ah! Très bien, Mlle Stilinski." Mr Argent said to me in French as he smiled at me in amusement and I ducked my head at the praise even though it had come from a hunter. "Scott McCall. Academically not the most accomplished, but I see you have become quite the star athlete. Mr Stilinski. Oh, perfect grades but little to no extracurricular. Maybe you should try lacrosse."

"Oh, actually I'm already-" Stiles started to correct him with a proud smirk on his lips but Mr Argent but him off as he looked at Scott.

"Hold on. McCall. You're the Scott that was dating my granddaughter."

"We were dating but not anymore. Not dating, not seeing any of each other or doing anything with each other... At all." Scott lied horribly as his deep brown eyes widened in panic and I raised an eyebrow at his lack of ability to lie.

"Relax, Scott, you look like you're about to crack a cyanide pill with your teeth." The older man quipped in amusement as he watched my brother flounced and I chuckled lightly at his words.

"Just a hard breakup."

"Oh, that's too bad. You seem like a pretty nice kid to me. Now listen, guys. Yes, I am the principal, but I really don't want you to think of me as the enemy."

"Heh, is that so?" Stiles asked sarcastically as he glanced at me and Scott and I had to press my lips together in a line to stop the giggles that threatened to erupt at the irony.

"However, this being my first day, I do need to support my teachers. So unfortunately someone is going to have to take the fall and stay behind for detention." Mr Argent informed us sternly and we all looked over at Stiles who was lounging in his seat not even paying attention to us all until he noticed that no one was talking anymore. He looked up at me and Scott who were both giving him pleading eyes and then sighed in defeat as he slumped even more in his seat. A couple of minutes later, Scott and I were running towards the front door of the school but were too later because Isaac was already being taken away in the back of a police car which I knew from experience was very uncomfortable. I sighed in annoyance as I ran a hand through my messy hair and Scott clenched his fists in defeat just as a familiar sleek black Camaro pulled up in front of the school.

"Get in." Derek ordered both of us.

"Are you serious? You did that. That's your fault." Scott accused the older werewolf angrily as Derek looked down guiltily before glancing back up to meet Scott's eye.

"I know that. Now get in the car and help me."

"No, I've got a better idea. I'm gonna call a lawyer. Because a lawyer might actually have a chance at getting him out before the moon goes up." I yelled at him as he waved I arms in the air.

"Not when they do a real search of the house." Derek replied irritably.

"What do you mean?" I asked him curiously as I let wariness fill my voice and Derek looked at me quickly before glancing back at Scott because he was the one that needed convincing. Although I'm stubborn, he knew I would protect anyone under any circumstance.

"Whatever Jackson said to the cops, what's in the house is worse. A lot worse." He informed us both as empathised the last three words for Scott but we still didn't move from our spots in the middle of the path. I gave in and walked to Derek's car. I got in the passenger seat and Scott still hasn't moved.

"Scott, just get in car. We all know that you have a hero-complex that will get you in here eventually so let's just skip to the end. Don't get me wrong, I love your hero-complex. It goes great with your martyr-complex but at the moment we really don't have time for your dramatics so get your ass in the car. Now." I demanded sternly as I gaze at my friend sharply and I saw him swallow heavily as he nodded jerkily before walking towards the car. I sighed as I rolled my eyes at Scott's behaviour as I looked towards the front of the car as Scott climbed in the backseat of the Camaro. Scott closed the door to the car but when we didn't move in the slightest, I glanced over at Derek in confusion only to find him stare at me intently. "Drive." I ordered him as though it was obvious and he snapped out of whatever trance he was in as he looked back at the road.

"If Isaac didn't kill his father, who did?" Scott asked as the three of us stepped into the darkened Lahey house with a flashlight and I quietly shut the front door behind us before following after Derek and Scott.

"I don't know yet." Derek answered him honestly as we walked deeper into the house with only the flashlight that I held and their werewolf sight to see by.

"Then how do you know he's telling the truth?"

"Because I trust my senses. And it's a combination of them. Not just your sense of smell." The older werewolf told him pointedly as he glanced at Scott in disapproval.

"You saw the lacrosse thing today." Scott stated rather than asked with embarrassment lacing his voice as he came to a stop in the middle of the living room and I gave him a sympathetic pat on the back as I strolled past him.

"Yeah." Derek admitted to him and my brother's gaze snapped around to me where I was in front of the two guys.

"Did it look that bad?" He asked me softly and I scrunched up my nose in distaste as I remembered the events of that afternoon.

"Yeah." I told him as I nodded my head at him and he hung his head with a sigh as Derek clapped him on the shoulder. I smiled slightly as Derek let go Scott's shoulder and walked towards the other end of the house as though he had been there a thousand times before so I quickly followed after him with Scott behind me. The older werewolf came to a stop in front of a door where he waited for me and my brother to catch up to him and then he opened the door to reveal a set of steep stairs that lead down.

"You wanna learn? Let's start now." Derek said to Scott softly as he held the door open for us and I took a hesitant step down on to the first step because I got an awful sensation in my stomach as I looked down the stairs.

"What's down there?" I heard Scott ask Derek.

"Motive." Derek answered his question and I glanced up from the dark space below me to make eye contact with a pair of unreadable greenish grey eyes. I swallowed my nerves as I turned back around to face the dark room below me before stepping down the remaining stairs slowly with Scott trailing after me.

"And what am I looking for?" I vaguely heard Scott ask as I reached the bottom of the stairs to see a room filled with random objects. I stopped next to dirty off white freezer and ran my hand gently over the lid as the dust unsettled in a cloud of dirt.

"What happened down here?" I whispered to myself as Scott came and stood next to me silently as he too looked at the freezer in front of us.

"The kind of thing that leaves an impression. Open it." Derek said as he appeared on my other side with the flashlight in hand and I looked once at Scott before I put my hand on the open lock hanging on the freezer. Scott's hand joined mine as I lifted opened the lid and gasped in horror when I saw the distinct impression of fingernail scratches clawed into the sides and lid of the freezer. I gasped at what I saw. I was still staring at the marking in horror when Scott slammed the lid closed to block my view but the etchings were engraved in my mind.

"This is why he said yes to you." Scott stated in realisation and anger as I discreetly wiped away a fallen tear from my cheek.

"Everyone wants power."

"If we help you, then you have to stop. You can't just go around turning people into werewolves." Scott scolded the Alpha werewolf and I nodded in agreement with Scott.

"I can if they're willing." Derek counted pointedly as he quickly glanced at me and then back at Scott.

"Did you tell Isaac about the Argents? About being hunted?" Scott asked.

"Yes, and he still asked."

"Then he's an idiot." I declared sternly and Derek scoffed at us in disbelief as I took a step closer to Scott to silently signal where my opinion rested.

"And you're the idiot dating Argent's daughter." Derek argued with Scott and he gave him a look "I already knew about you Allison, Scott. Yeah. I know your little secret. And if I know, how long do you think it's gonna take for them to find out? You saw what happens to an omega. With me, you learn how to use all of your senses. With me, you learn control. Even on a full moon." Derek said to Scott as he held Scott half-transformed hand as evidence.

"If I'm with you, I lose her." Scott said to Derek firmly as he snatched his hand back from the Alpha.

"You're gonna lose her anyway. You know that." Derek said to him before turning and starting to head towards the door so I gave Scott a sad smile before I headed that way as well because I wanted to help Isaac.

"Wait." Scott called out to us when we were halfway to the stairs and we both turned to look at him curiously. "I'm not part of your pack. Neither of us are. But I want him out. He's my responsibility too."

"Why? Because he's one of us?" Derek asked him sardonically. Scott shook his head at Derek's guess. I had the same reason he did.

"Because he's innocent." I answered for Scott softly.

* * *

Derek, Stiles and I pulled to a stop in the Stiles' beat up light blue jeep outside the Beacon County Sheriff Station and I leaned in between the two front seats from the backseat to see a female police officer working the front desk.

"Okay, now the keys to every cell are in a password protected lockbox in my father's office. The problem is getting past the front desk." Stiles stated as he turned off the car's ignition and turned slightly in his seat to talk to Derek and I while I nodded my head in agreement.

"I'll distract her." Derek suggested simply as he went to get out of the car but Stiles grabbed onto his leather jacket covered arm to stop him from even opening the door.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... you? You're not going in there." Stiles declared to him and Derek glanced at his face and then his hand on his arm before looking back at Stiles' face. "I'm taking my hand off."

"I was exonerated."

"You're still a person of interest." Stiles pointedly out to him in exasperation and I cocked my head to side as I realised that this was going to be a long argument.

"An innocent person."

"An- you? Yeah, right!" My brother exclaimed with a chuckled on the end but Derek just stared at him intensely as he shrugged his broad shoulders. "Okay, fine. What's your plan?"

"To distract her." Derek repeated as though Stiles was an idiot which he kind of was but I smirked at them both because I already knew where this was going.

"Uh- huh. How? By punching her in the face? Unh." Stiles questioned him sarcastically as I ran a hand through my hand and shook my head at their wasting time.

"Heh, by talking to her."

"Okay, all right. Give me a sample. What are you gonna open with?" Stiles asked him and I watched as Derek did nothing but stare at the human in irritation for a minute.

"Dead silence. That should work beautifully. Any other ideas?" I said sarcastically.

"I'm thinking about punching you two in the face." Derek told him innocently and I chucked lightly as I leaned forward in between the seats so that I could end the argument before it took even longer.

"I've gotta side with Derek on this one, Stiles. If that officer has even the slightest hint of oestrogen in her body, this will definitely work." I informed the duo pointedly and they both grimaced at my words as they climbed out of the car before I grinned in amusement as I followed them out. Derek walked in the station first as Stiles and I crept in behind him and waited for him to distract the officer guarding the front desk. I watched as Derek stroll into the lobby of the police station and then an African American female officer walked out of the back room with her head in a folder.

"Good evening, how can I help- you?" She asked as her voice got slightly higher and her heart rate picked up as she looked up from the folder and saw Derek leaning on the counter.

"Hi." He greeted her with a charming smile.

"Hi." She replied nervously as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and I glanced at Stiles in the corner of my eye to see him rolling his eyes at the exchange.

"Um, I had a question. Um, sorry I'm a little- a little thrown. I wasn't really expecting someone-"

"Like me?" She finished for him in a question as Stiles started moving towards the doors leading to his dad's office and I followed him quietly.

"Oh, I was gonna say 'so incredibly beautiful' but, yeah, I guess that'd be the same thing." Derek said flirtatiously behind me and I bit my lips to keep from laughing as I trailed after Stiles down the hall. Stiles and I hurried down the hallway to Dad's office before we slipped in unnoticed and then made our way to the lockbox on the wall.

"Isn't the combination..." I said frowning as I trailed off and Stiles finished for me.

"Uh, yeah. It's our parent's wedding anniversary." He finished for me sadly as he turned the dial on the lockbox and I looked at him with sadness because I knew how much both we all missed her. He opened the box as I glanced out door but when I looked back over towards him I saw that the box was empty so I frowned in confusion.

"Oh, no." I muttered when I realised that the hunters must have already been here to kill Isaac and gotten the keys so Stiles and I quickly left the room to track them down before they could succeed. We ran down a vacant hallway until we almost ran into someone in an officer's jacket coming out of a room and I pulled Stiles to a stop so that we didn't crash into them. "Oh. Uh, just looking, um- Oh, sh-" I uttered when I saw the arrow that Allison had hit him with earlier sticking out of the man's leg and I started backing up immediately but the hunter grabbed the back of Stiles' shirt and pulled my twin towards him to cover his mouth so he couldn't scream. My eyes widened at the scene in front of me but I quickly chased after them and pulled the fire alarm on my way into the holding cell room where the hunter had dragged Stiles and ignored the sharp pain that the shrieking caused. I turned the corner just in time to see Stiles sprawled out on the floor and the hunter staring at the opened holding cell door. We all stopped moving as we stared at the empty holding cell but then a flash attacked the hunter in front of me and I quickly reached down to pull Stiles to the side of room. I looked up to see a fully wolfed out Isaac pushing the hunter against the opposite wall to us and I crouched down in front Stiles protectively in case Isaac attacked him. The hunter's head got smashed into the wall as he fell to the ground unconscious and the needle full of wolfsbane that they going to be used to kill Isaac rolled out of his hand. Derek stepped in the room then and pressed his boot into the glass needle so that it smashed into tiny slivers under his foot just as Isaac turned around and saw Stiles and I hidden behind a table. Derek saw Isaac glance so he quickly stepped towards him and roared loudly at Isaac with his eyes normal greyish green eyes glowed an ominous red. I groaned in pain at the loud volume.

"How did you do that?" Stiles asked in awe as I opened my eyes a little to see Isaac now back in human form huddled in a ball on the opposite wall with sweat glistening all over his face.

"I'm the Alpha." Derek explained cockily as he smirked at Stiles and I glared up at him as I stood up from my crouch before stretching my aching muscles in front of me.

* * *

**OKAY SEVEN CHAPTERS IN A DAY I THINK THIS DESERVES A REVIEW OR TWO OKAY? **


	15. Ice Pick

_Nothing ever happens in a quiet town like Beacon Hills. Everyone knows your name, everyone's nice, nothing happens. Until that night. The murder. Now? My best friend is a werewolf. My twin brother is still ordinary human and uses a baseball bat as a weapon. The new girl who hunts werewolves for fun. My other best friend can't help but finding bodies every turn she takes. And me? Well, I have a few secrets of my own. I'm human. Until that night. Now everything's gonna change._

* * *

I walked into gym class with Allie and we both froze in horror at the climbing wall. We were both good at it, and that's what we hated. Coach always made us go again and again to show everyone how it should be done.

"Argent! McCall!" Coach yelled and Allison groaned as I helped her with the harness. Scott and her began climbing up the wall talking about the kanima. Scott had told me earlier they think it was someone who was bit, I agreed with what they said. What I didn't tell them was that I don't remember part of last night. It's honestly a blur. All I remember is waking up in the middle of the woods, tree's burned around me. I saw Allison waiting for Scott for a few seconds before trying to go faster than Scott. She looked at Scott and saw that he was ahead of her. I cracked up as she pushed his foot off the wall and he fell to the mat. He sighed in relief when the harness caught him. Allison tried to fight the smirk creeping on her face.

"I don't know why McCall but your pain gives me a special kind of joy, right?" Coach said laughing as he knelt next to Scott. "Alright! Next two! Stilinski! Erica! The wall." Coach ordered.

"Which one, coach?" I asked.

"Uh the slightly less feminine one!" He answered and I smiled sweetly at Stiles as he glared at me and harnessed himself in as did Erica.

"Yeah the not crazy one." Someone muttered in the crowd.

"I can hear you dumbass!" I called out to the person as Allie rubbed my arm in comfort. Stiles climbed up the rock wall with ease as Erica struggled and made whimpering noises going up the wall. Stiles had already made it up the wall by the time Erica was only about half way. Stiles came down when Erica began to hyperventilate. My eyes widened knowing she was epileptic.

"Oh please!" She whimpered through her heavy breathing.

"Erica!" Coach yelled. "Dizzy? Is it vertigo?" He asked, clearly not knowing the meaning of the word.

"Vertigo is the dysfunction of the vestibular system in the inner ear, she's just freaking out!" Lydia informed everyone with crossed arms.

"Erica!" Coach called out.

"My fine!" She whimpered back, clearly not fine.

"Coach maybe it's not safe, you know she's epileptic." Allison told coach.

"Why doesn't anybody tell me this stuff!" Coach said stammering. "Erica you're fine! Just kick off the wall. There's a mat to catch you."

"This is ridiculous. When someone is about to have a seizure you don't stand and watch." I told him as I climbed up the wall without a harness. I got to Erica's level and let go of the wall with one of my hands, offering it to her.

"I promise I won't let you get hurt. Trust me. Take my hand." I told her soothingly. She hesitantly took my hand and we kicked off the wall. I landed on the ground in ease as students began to laugh at her.

"Oh stop acting your shoe sizes you morons!" I told them as I waved my hand dismissively. We went to the locker room and I suddenly felt this rushing feeling... Erica.

"Bree?" Allison asked me trying to snap me out of my thoughts.

"Oh my god..." I muttered as I ran back to the gym to see Erica falling off the wall. I saw Scott sprint to her and catch her before she hit the ground as everyone else ran in.

"Put her on her side, put her on her side!" I ordered Scott kneeling next to him.

"How'd you know?" She asked Scott as Erica rapidly breathed and had some muscle spasms.

"I just felt it." He answered her in a whisper. They turned to me expecting an answer.

"I don't- I don't know. I felt drawn." I told them honestly.

* * *

I was walking down the hall with Lydia after class and we kept getting weird glances from people. I knew it was because of the run in the woods but it still bugged me. We were walking when we suddenly felt someone grabbed our arms.

"What the hell is wrong with you two!" He asked both of us yanking out arms.

"Jackson what the hell!" I hissed at him trying to pull my arm from his grip to no avail.

"Show it to me! Show it to me come on." He said reaching for Lydia's hip were she was bit.

"Are you out of your mind?" She asked him swatting his hand away from her body.

"Nothing happened to either of you. It's like... You're both immune." He told us absently as I glared at him.

"I don't have a clue about what you're talking about!" Lydia whispered in a hiss at Jackson.

"It's... It's you! Both of you!" He said shoving Lydia against a wall and tightening his grip on me. "Whatever it is... Blood, saliva... Whatever soul-killing substance is running through your veins, you two did this to me! You both ruined it for me! You ruin everything!" Jackson yelled mainly towards Lydia, I shot a shocked look towards Jackson and he gave me an apologetic look and I gaped at him. Lydia and I both had tears in our eyes as we stood against the wall.

"I think we should go to the bathroom." Lydia said softly. We walked to the bathroom as soon as we got there she started sobbing into my arms. I couldn't help let a few tears of my own out as I rubbed circles in her back. We walked into the stall in case anyone were to come in. The door suddenly opened and our eyes widened. "Hello?" Lydia hesitantly called out. We saw men feet step in front of the stall. They were burned and dirty.

"This is the girls room." I stated to him wiping my eyes with a tissue. After a few moments he walked away and Lydia and I shared a confused look as we opened the stall and saw no one there. My eyes narrowed as we walked out the bathroom and saw a man walking up the stairs and we followed him. He walked down the hallway and we chased after him. Why does he look so familiar? We went up to where he was standing and all we saw was a trophy. It said 'Peter Hale' and Lydia and I both grimaced thinking of when he attacked us.

* * *

I walked into lunch with Scott as Stiles went to go get the keys to the ice rink from Boyd. I told Scott I'd be there in a minute as I walked over to Stiles and Boyd.

"Hey Boyd." I greeted him cheerfully.

"Hello Bree." He said smiling eating his Doritos.

"Wait you two know each other?" Stiles asked using hand motions to point at the two of us.

"Yeah Stiles we've been friends since the fourth grade and he's over the house for school projects all the time." I informed Stiles. He should've known that. I felt so bad for Boyd. He didn't have many friends and I was probably his only friend. He didn't only come over for projects we've hung out on multiple occasions.

"Anyways uh, do you got the keys?" Stiles asked changing the subject. Boyd held them out as Stiles went to grab them. I knew Boyd wouldn't give them over that easily.

"This isn't a favor, it's a transaction." He informed Stiles as I smirked at him.

"Right yeah! Absolutely." Stiles said reaching for his money in his money. He pulled out some money and put it on the table.

"I said fifty." Boyd said.

"Really? I... I remember twenty." Stiles said lying horribly. "I don't know. I have a really good verbal memory. And I remember twenty. I remember the distinctive 'twa' sound. 'Twa-enty'." Stiles told him.

"I said fifty. With a 'fa' sound. Hear the difference?" Boyd asked sarcastically. And Stiles just shook his head. "If you can't I can demonstrate other words with the 'fa' sound." Boyd retorted to Stiles and I pulled my lips in to keep from laughing at my friend and twin's exchange.

"Uh, no, no, no, no I think I'm recalling it. No maybe I just got it confused with... 'For-ty'." I raised an eyebrow at my twin as he grabbed another twenty and out it on the table. Boyd wouldn't give in he just took a bite of his Doritos.

"Come on man have you seen the piece of crap Jeep I drive?" Stiles pleaded.

"Have you sen the piece of crap bus I take?" Boyd retorted. Stiles sighed and pulled out another ten.

"Fifty." He told him. Boyd smiled sweetly and handed him the keys.

"Thanks Boyd!" I said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and walked back to the other table with Stiles. "We got him!" I said as Stiles gave the keys to Scott.

"Pick you up right after work tonight and we'll meet at the rink, cool? Bree who are you taking again?" Stiles asked me.

"Oh Matt asked me to hang out with him today so I told him we were going to the ice rink and I invited him." I explained to Stiles as he nodded. We saw Scott looking somewhere else. "What?" I asked him. We turned our heads to see Erica walking in. Was it even Erica? He was totally transformed. She was thin, wore a short sight skirt, leather jacket, had gorgeous blonde curled hair, leopard heels, and her make up was amazing. She had an amazing body and we all stared in awe. She grabbed someone's apple and took a seductive bite of it, wiping her lip after. In my opinion, she looked like a slut.

"What... The holy hell... Is that?" Lydia asked us slamming her hands on the table.

"I think it's Erica." Told her really not sure. Erica walked out swaying her ass back and forth and the three of us got up and opened the doors to see a familiar black camaro. We saw Erica getting in the car. The driver turned his head and it was revealed to be Derek, he gave us a smug toothy smile, as did Erica. They drove off quickly.

"What. A. Slut." I muttered mostly to myself.

* * *

I was at Allison's house with Lydia Allison obviously, we were getting ready for ice skating. I was excited to hang out with Matt again.

"Heading out?" Allison's dad asked walking in.

"Just studying." Se answered him. He gave her a look and she walked over to him. "It's just studying, dad." They obviously were trying to be secretive but it wasn't working well.

"I get it. But we need you to remember what happened." He reminded her.

"You want me to stop being friends with them?" She asked skeptically. I raised my eye brows at him. I'm not a freaking werewolf get over yourself.

"Actually we want the opposite." He informed her and that surprised me even more. We still don't know how the bite affected me. "I know how this might sound, but we need you to keep an eye on her."

"You want me to spy on her?" Allie asked accusingly.

"We want you to look out for your friends." He told her as Lydia motioned me over to her. She held out her phone and we began taking pictures on her phone. "To make sure everything's okay with them." We took more pictures. Lydia clearly liked the one she took of us, she kissed the screen and smiled in satisfaction.

"Seems okay to me!" Allison retorted as her dad left the room.

* * *

We drove to the rink to see Scott, Stiles, and Matt getting out of their cars and they walked into the rink with us. We themed the lights on I smiled in excitement and grabbed Matt's hand, taking him across the rink to get out shoes. We put our shoes on and he took my hand pulling me onto the ice.

"Do you know anything about ice skating?" Matt asked me.

"A thing or two." I said smirking. I went onto the ice and Lydia and I did our routine we made a few months ago. It consists of twirls and jumps. We saw Matt and Stiles stare at us in awe and we giggled at them. I took Matt's hand we ice skated to the middle of the rink. Allie and Scott went to the photo booth. I looked down and saw a strange purple flower. Is that Wolfsbane? Lydia and I shared a confused look before we both followed the petals. We kneeled on the ground as we saw the plant grow from the ground. We saw a shadow in the ice and we wiped away the coating and saw Peter under the ice and he let out a silent scream. We both let out an ear wrenching scream as Matt and Stiles rushed over to us. They couldn't see what we were talking about so they just held us as we were hysterically screaming and crying. Scott and Allison rushed back in sharing a confused look. Did they not see him?

* * *

Scott and I walked down the hallway and we saw Erica standing at her locker. We walked up to her. She didn't notice us at first but soon she turned around.

"Twos not enough for Derek I know he needs at least three. So who's next?" Scott asked skipping the hellos.

Erica scoffed at us and slammed her locker shut. "Why does there have to be a next when we've already got you?"

"Who's next, Erica?" I asked her angrily.

"Or what about you Bree? Got the bite of an alpha but nothing happened, or did something happen? Tell me, where were you the other night? The night you freed Isaac, what happened after?" She asked me. How the hell did she know I didn't remember anything. Scott looked at me confused. "You know, I never knew what I looked like during a seizure until someone took a video of me once and put it on line?"

"I don't care." Scott said shaking his head.

"It happened during class. I started seizing in my desk and everyone was saying how they should put something in my mouth until some, genius reads the card on my key ring which tells him not to 'cause it could break my teeth. Do you know what happens next? I piss myself. And they start laughing. You know, the only good thing about seizures was that I never remembered them. Until some brilliant jerkoff..." She yelled as we backed up into the lockers. "Had to go and put cameras in everybody's phone. Look at me now, Scott." She said putting her arms around him as we both glared at him. We turned our heads to see Allison looking sadly at him. "That's right. You only have eyes for her." She said as Scott grabbed her wrists and squeezed tight enough for the smug smile on her face to slip away and she gasped at the pain. We looked back and Allison was gone. Erica left and Scott turned to me.

"What did she mean when she said you couldn't remember the other night?" Scott asked me.

"Let it go Scott." I said trying to walk away but he grabbed me elbow pulling me back.

"What did she mean?" He pressed on. I sighed and looked down.

"I don't remember anything. I woke up not remembering what happened. There's a huge blank on that night." I told him giving in. "I've been getting blanks a few times a week now."

"Bree, that's about the time that thing attacked Allison and I." He told me and I shook me head at him.

"You don't honestly think I'm some scaly lizard with a tail, do you?" I asked accusingly. He looked down and I scoffed at him. I pulled my arm from his grasp and I walked away, not looking back.

* * *

Stiles and I ran up to Scott during lunch. He and Allison just finished talking and she had walked away.

"Scott do you see that?" Stiles asked pointing to the vacant lunch table across from us.

"What it's and empty table." Scott said staring the obvious.

"Yeah but who's empty table?" I asked him trying to make him realize who Derek was gonna turn next.

Realization crept across his face. "Boyd."

"Bree and I will go to the ice rink and see if he's there, if he's not at home call one of us, got it?" Scott told Stiles who had a hesitant look on his face. "What?"

"Maybe we should let him, Boyd, you know man? You said Derek's giving them the choice right? You gotta admit, Erica looks pretty good. You know, the word sensational comes to mind." Stiles said as we walked down the hallway.

"How do you think she's gonna look with a Wolfsbane bullet through her head? Still sensational, Stiles?" I asked my twin with a scoff.

"Alright, all I'm saying is maybe this one isn't totally your responsibility." Stiles said. That's true, lately, Scott seems to think he has all the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"They are, and you know this things gonna get out of control. That makes me responsible." Scott explained his thoughts to him.

"Alright, I'm with you." Stiles said giving in. "And I also gotta say this newfound heroism is making me very attracted to you."

"Shut up." Scott said chuckling.

"No seriously, do you wanna start making out for a sec? Just to see how it feels?" Stiles said sarcastically as Scott pushed us both to our cars.

* * *

Scott and I rushed to the ice rink to see Boyd driving the cleaner over the rink.

"Boyd!" I called out to him. He ignored us. "I just wanna talk! Hey come on Boyd, please."

"Did Derek tell you everything? And I don't just mean going out of control on the full moons. I mean everything!" Scott said as Boyd stopped the machine.

"He told me about the hunters." Boyd informed us.

"And that's not enough for you to say no?" I asked skeptically. "Whatever you want there's other ways to get it."

"I just wanna not eat lunch alone everyday." Boyd explained to us. I smiled sadly at him knowing he didn't have any friends.

"If you're looking for friends you can do a lot better than Derek." Scott told him scoffing a little.

"That really hurts Scott. I mean, if you're going to review me, at least take a consensus." Derek said literally popping out of no where with Erica and Isaac by his sides. "Erica, how's life been for you since we met?" Erica though for a moment or two before answering.

"In a word... Transformative." She said before baring her teeth and roaring at us. I rolled my eyes at her. Unique, really.

"Isaac?"

"Well I'm a little bummed about being a fugitive, but other than that, I'm great." He answered with a smug smile. Wait were they really all wearing leather jackets?

"Okay hold on. This isn't exactly a fair fight." Scott quickly said. I knew where he was going with this and smiled.

"Then go home, Scott." Derek bluntly said. Erica and Isaac began walking up to us. Scott and I shared a look before he smashed his fist into the ice. And growled as he transformed.

"I meant fair for them." He growled as I watched his whole body transform into a werewolf and he crouched on the ground in a defensive stance. He growled loudly at the approaching teens as his normally dark brown eyes glowed a golden colour and he easily threw Isaac into the plastic wall when the other boy made a move to attack him. I smirked seeing Scott kick their asses like there was nothing to it.

"They serious suck." I told Derek honestly as I placed a hand on my hip and I glanced out the corner of my eye to see him nodding in agreement without taking his eyes away from the trio. Scott finally succeeded in knocking Erica and Isaac out.

"Don't you get it? He's not doing this for you. He's just adding to his own power, okay? It's all about him. He makes you feel like he's giving you some kind of gift when all he's done is turn you into a bunch of guard dogs!" Scott told them sternly as I smiled in pride at my friend for winning an uneven fight and he slid the unconscious betas along the ice to Derek's feet.

"It's true. It is about power." Derek admitted as he started moving forward slowly and I watched with wide eyes as he elongated his claws. The Alpha's neck moved in an inhuman way as he approached Scott and I watched apprehensively as I shifted my stance so that I could move at a moment's notice if I needed to. Derek move to stand in front of Scott and just as I was about to call out to them he head butted the younger werewolf in the forehead before slashing him across the abdomen. Scott grunted in pain as Derek punch him in the face and I covered my mouth as he continued to land blows until Scott elbowed him in the throat making him stumble backwards. Derek quickly regained his composure as he moved to punch Scott multiple times in a row until Scott fell the ground in a heap and I finally got my feet moving to go crouch next to Scott as I glared heatedly at the Alpha werewolf above me. Derek's face transformed back to his normal human one so that his greyish green eyes swept over me and Scott's sprawled body before walking away from us. Boyd jumped down from the Zamboni and I blinked as I remembered that he was actually there to witness what had just happened.

"Don't. You don't wanna be like them." Scott urged him in a pleading tone as he lay injured on the ground and Boyd just gazed back at him for a moment before lifting his shirt to show us his fresh bite mark on his abdomen.

"You're right. I wanna be like you." Boyd told him stoically before walking away to join the other pack members as they left the ice rink and I turned back to Scott in concern when he started groaning in pain.

"Come on." I murmured to him as I put my arm under his shoulders to help him stand up so that I could take him to see one that could help.

"Where are you going?" Scott asked me quietly when he was standing and I was helping him walk towards the door.

"I'm taking you to the vet." I told him honestly as I smirked in amusement but he didn't reply to me as he closed his eyes tired and leaned his head on my shoulder.

* * *

**Hey guys so few things, I'm on vacation but I'll try to update as quickly as possible and if I don't I'll make up the chapters. And thank you so much for the extremely generous reviews I truly appreciate it! Please keep it up!**!


	16. Abomination

_Nothing ever happens in a quiet town like Beacon Hills. Everyone knows your name, everyone's nice, nothing happens. Until that night. The murder. Now? My best friend is a werewolf. My twin brother is still ordinary human and uses a baseball bat as a weapon. The new girl who hunts werewolves for fun. My other best friend can't help but finding bodies every turn she takes. And me? Well, I have a few secrets of my own. I'm human. Until that night. Now everything's gonna change._

* * *

I half carried Scott in the back door of the veterinarian clinic because he was having trouble walking on his own legs due to the pain when Derek had scratched him. I bit my lower lip in worry as Scott groaned in pain when I shifted his weight so that I could open the door and then I gently as I could lead him into the examination room. I felt guilty for not helping Scott when he needed me.

"Why aren't you healing?" Scott asked himself as he gingerly lifted his t-shirt so that we could both see the fresh scratched wound on his lower abdomen.

"Because it's from an Alpha." I heard a familiar masculine voice say from the other side of the room so I looked up to see Dr. Deaton standing calmly next to the steel examination table. I frowned in concern when my attention was drawn more to the table and I saw that it was a human body that was lying there. I glanced up at Scott's shocked and horrified expression as he took in the appearance of the body. "I think maybe we better have that talk now."

"What's going on?" I asked Dr. Deaton as I lead Scott of to the side of the room as far away from the body as I could get.

"They're coming back, so we don't have much time to talk." Deaton told us as I stopped near the supply closet and motioned for Scott to stay before opening the cabinet door.

"Hunters?" I asked him as he grabbed the bottle that he was looking for and some cotton buds so that he could clean Scott's wound.

"Yes." He answered me as he moved over to my side so that he could clean Scott's wounds better.

"What is that?" Scott asked him as he applied the clear liquid on to the cotton bud and then carefully started cleaning the wound as I ignored my brother wince at the stinging pain.

"Rubbing alcohol. You don't want it to get infected, do you?" Dr. Deaton responded calmly to him even though I was freaking out on the inside, I knew that Scott would freak out enough for the both of us so I had to be the strong one.

"You will heal the same, just not as quickly, because of Derek." Deaton informed Scott as he finished cleaning the wound before throwing out the cotton and grabbing a bandage covering the wounds.

"Okay, how do you know all this? Actually, how do you know anything?" Scott asked him in frustration.

"It's a longer story. What I can tell you, is that I know about your kind. Your kind? I can help. This." He stated sombrely as he looked over at the dead body on the slab making Scott and I follow his gaze to see the jagged, deep scratch wounds that were ripped into the victim's skin. "This is something different."

"Well, do you know what did it?" I asked him as I slowly moved closer to the body on the table as though I was being entranced.

"No. But the Argents will. And this is the crucial part, they'll have a record or book. It'll have descriptions, histories, notations, of all the things that they've discovered." Deaton said to the both of us.

"All the things? How many different things are there?" I heard Scott ask him in an angry exclamation. I was jerked from my thought as I heard the sound of a car pulling up out front.

"Crap." I whispered to myself as I heard the sound of the bells above the door jingle and then the unmistakable sound of multiple footsteps heading this way. I spun around to face Scott before grabbing his hand and pulling him into one of the supply closets off the side of the room so that we could still heard the conversation that was going to take place.

"I'm starting to think I need to buy a more prominent 'closed' sign." Deaton said to whomever it was that entered the exam room and I closed my eyes to better focus my hearing so that I wouldn't miss anything vital.

"Hello, Alan. It's been a while. The last I heard, you had retired." I heard Gerard say to him in reply after a minute of silence and I swallowed nervously at the sound of his voice.

"Last I heard you followed a code of conduct." Dr. Deaton shot back.

"If you hadn't noticed, this body is one of ours." Chris Argent replied in his familiar gruff voice and my stiff posture loosened a bit because I knew that while Gerard might not follow the code Chris certainly did.

"I did, I also noticed the gunpowder residue on his fingertips. So don't assume I will be swayed by your philosophy just 'cause I'll answer a few questions." Deaton said in a strong voice that made me smirk to myself in pride.

"He was only 24."

"Killers come in all ages."

"All ages, sizes, shapes. It's the last one that concerns us." Gerard told the veterinarian as I shifted a little on my feet uncomfortably.

"How about you tell us what you found?" Chris suggested in a stern voice and I bit my lower lip nervously at what information the hunters might get before us.

"See this cut? Precise. Almost surgical. This isn't the wound that killed him. This had a more interesting purpose." Deaton informed them as my eyebrows scrunched together in confusion and intrigue.

"Relating to the spine." Gerard stated knowingly and I tilted my head to the side as I tried to think of any supernatural creatures that I knew about that had a paralytic toxin.

"That's right. Whatever made this cut, it's laced with a paralytic toxin, potent enough to disable all motor functions. These are the cause of death. Notice the patterns on each side." I heard Deaton inform them and I knew that he was talking about the deep scratch marks on the young hunters body.

"Five for each finger." Chris said as though it was obvious.

"Each claw." Gerard corrected his son instantly and I stiffened again at his obvious hatred of werewolves.

"As you can see, it dug in, slashed upward, eviscerating the lungs and slicing through the bone of the rib cage with ease." Deaton continued with his explanation as though he was never interrupted by the pair.

"Have you ever seen anything like this before?" Chris asked him carefully and I listened hopefully for the answer as well because that would make this so much easier if we knew what we were dealing with.

"No."

"Any idea at all what killed him?" Chris pressed on.

"No. But I can tell you it's fast, remarkably strong, and has the capacity to render its victims essentially helpless within seconds."

"If you're saying we should be cautious? We get it." Chris replied in a tired voice and I felt sympathetic towards my friend's father.

"I'm saying you should be afraid. Be very afraid. Because in the natural world, predators with paralytic toxins use them to catch and eat their prey. This prey wasn't eaten. That means whatever killed him only wanted to kill him. In fact, killing may be its only purpose." Deaton told them sternly and I couldn't help the shiver that ran up my spine at his words as I opened my eyes. I turned my head to Scott just as he was looking back at me with huge deep brown eyes filled with worry that I knew mirrored my own.

* * *

I dropped Scott of at his house after a drive of silence. This things purpose was only to kill. I'm still not convinced Scott doesn't think I'm this thing, hell I agree with him. He opened the door and got out waving goodbye and I waved back. I drove home listening quietly to the radio. I went inside after shutting my car off. I went upstairs and put my head to the pillow, going to sleep.

I woke up to hear my phone ringing. I opened my eyes and went to look at my alarm clock next to my bed and as I turned my head I noticed in was no longer in my room, but in the woods. I frowned in confusion as my phone kept ringing. I hesitantly answered.

"Bree?" Stiles said into the phone and I was relieved to know it was him. I looked around, how the hell did I get out here?

"Hey Stiles, what's up?" I asked confused as to why he was calling me at... Whatever time it was.

"Another murder. That thing came by while I was at the car dealer. Come quickly." Stiles informed me frantically and before I had time to ask questions he had already hung up on me. I scoffed into the phone as I trudged my way out of the woods, stumbling over a few rocks and fallen branches. I finally made it back to the road as I saw my red jeep sitting there, still running. Why the hell didn't I turn it off? I got in and drove to the car dealer to see Stiles and dad sitting in an ambulance and my eyes widened and I ran over to make sure everything was alright.

"I told you, I just walked in and I saw the jeep on top the guy. That's all." Stiles explained

"What's wrong with your hand?" Dad questioned as Stiles clutched his hand.

"Nothing can I just get out of here now?"

"Look, if there's something you don't think you can tell me-" Dad started but was cut off by Stiles.

"You think I'm lying?" Stiles asked accusingly. Well he was actually..

"No of course not. I'm just worried about you. Now, if you saw someone do this, and if you're afraid that maybe they're gonna come back and make sure you don't say anything about it.." Dad trailed off but Stiles only shook his head.

"I didn't see anything. At all. Can I go now, please?" Stiles pleaded.

"Sure." Dad gave in, looking down. "But not your Jeep. We're gonna have to impound it. Sorry kid, evidence! See you at home." Dad said as Stiles sighed.

"Okay well at least make sure they wash it!" Stiles called out in annoyance. "Bree where the hell have you been? No ones been able to get a hold of you for hours." He informed me and my eyes widened.

"Let's just get to the car." I said as we saw Scott pull up. We walked to the car and got in.

"You okay?" Scott asked concerned for his best friend.

"You're right. It's not like you. It's almost like its eyes were like, reptilian. But there was something about 'em." Stiles told Scott and my face scrunched with confusion.

"What do you mean?" I asked him coming up from the back seat.

"You know when you see a friend in a Halloween mask, but all you can actually see are their eyes, and you feel like know them but you just can't figure out who it is?" My twin said.

"Are you saying you know who it is?" I asked softly.

"No. But I think it knew me." Stiles explained. Our eyes widened. "Now Bree! Where the hell have you been?"

"Uh Lydia's." I lied stuttering a bit.

"Funny cause we called there, she said she hasn't seen you since school." Scott told me. I thought for a moment.

"Allison's house." I lied again.

"There too." Stiles said. "Now stop lying and tell us, where the hell you've been."

I sighed nervously. "It doesn't matter okay?" I said hoping they would let it go.

"Yes Bree it matters. You were bit by an alpha and now there's this thing running around killing people and-" Scott exclaimed but I cut him off.

"I don't remember!" I shouted. "I don't remember okay? I woke up in the woods and I couldn't remember a freaking thing! Okay?" I shouted and they both went silent. I got out of the car with Stiles following me. We got in my jeep. I gripped the wheel so hard that my knuckles soon turned white. "What I'm killing people Stiles." I asked softly in a nervous voice.

"You aren't, Bree. And even if you are? We'll figure it out. We always do." He told me sincerely looking at me but I didn't take my eyes off the road. I nodded slightly as I turned on the engine, driving home.

* * *

"I'm so sorry about the other day. I'm trying. We'll get through this. I know because I love you." Stiles told Scott and I pulled my lips in to keep from cracking up. "I love you more than- oh my god! I can't- you and Allison just have to find a better way to communicate!" Stiles exclaimed frantically.

"Come on, you're the only one that we can trust besides Bree and you two go by that stupid 'Your Turn' rule-" Scott started but we cut him off.

"It's not stupid!" Stiles and I both exclaimed as Scott rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, is she coming to the game tonight?" Scott asked.

"Yes! Okay, message complete. Now, tell me about your boss?" Stiles asked.

"He thinks that Allison's family keeps some kind of, uh, records of all the things that they've hunted. Like a book." Scott explained what Deaton had told him.

"He probably means a bestiary." Stiles concluded and I nodded in agreement.

"What?" Scott asked a smirk creeping on his face.

"A bestiary." I told him like it was obvious, which it sorta was.

"I think you mean bestiality." Scott said chuckling a bit. God he has a hormonal mind.

"Nope, pretty sure we don't. It's like an encyclopedia of mythical creatures." Stiles explained to Scott who was still smiling in amusement.

"How am I the only one who doesn't know anything about this stuff." Scott asked rhetorically.

"Okay, you're our best friend, you're a creature of the night, it's kind of like a priority of ours." I explained to Scott putting an arm around him with a smirk on my face.

"Okay. If we can find it, and it can tell us what this thing is-" Scott started getting slightly more excited.

"And who." Stiles said taking a quick glance at me an I grimaced of the thought if being a lizard.

"We need that book!" We all exclaimed at the same time.

* * *

I was sitting with Allison outside at a free table work on our homework during a study period. I was reading a textbook for my chemistry class when I heard someone running up to us from behind so I turned my head to see Stiles jogging up to our table slightly out of breath.

"Scott says that his boss says that your family probably has a bestiary that will know what the thing is." Stiles told us in a rush as he ran up to the table out of breath from the run and I raised an eyebrow at him as I looked up from my textbook.

"I think you mean-" Allison started to tell him as she giggled thinking that he had mispronounced the word.

"No, I mean bestiary. And the two of you, I don't want to know what's going on in your heads." Stiles told her sternly and I knew he already had this conversation with Scott seeing that I was there and by the exasperation in his voice.

"A bestiary is like an encyclopaedia of mythical creatures." I informed her with a smile as Stiles nodded his head frantically in agreement and Allison blushed in embarrassment.

"Okay, um. Can you describe this thing?" She asked Stiles and I as she shook her head to get back on track.

"Uh, it's probably like a book. Old, worn." Stiles told her as he tilted his head back to look at the sky in thought and I noticed Allison's deep brown eyes widened in recognition.

"Like, bound in leather?" She asked him with a knowing tint in her voice and Stiles nodded his head jerkily in answer as I picked up my pen from the table. "I've seen my grandfather with a book like that."

"Okay." My twin murmured before he turned around and began jogging back inside to go find Scott.

"Weirdo." I muttered to myself as I shook my head in amusement and then looked back down at my textbook to try to get some more homework done.

"Hey, Bree." Allison said tentatively to get my attention so I looked up from my book as she bit her lower lip nervously. I quirked an eyebrow at her in question and waited for her to continue but she hesitated for a second. "What's going on between you and Jackson? You guys are normally attached at the hip but lately you guys haven't even been talking."

"Well," I started to say with a sigh as I put my pen down on the table. "I honesty don't know... He hasn't been talking to me lately, it's almost like he doesn't trust me anymore..." I said sadly as I trailed off.

"Oh, I didn't know that, he hasn't been talking to any of us either. I'm sorry. " She said softly as her eyebrows pulled together in confusion and I smiled slightly at my friend just as I heard someone's footsteps running up to the table again. I turned my head around in time to see Stiles running up to the table as he took deep breaths to catch his breath.

"Where. Does he. Keep it?" He asked Allison as he pressed a hand to his heart and I smiled at him sympathetically as Allie thought about his question.

"It has to be in his office." She answered him after a minute and I watched in amusement as Stiles turned on his heel to sprint away to find Scott again.

"How are you feeling by the way? With the whole Peter biting you thing?" She asked me with concern lacing through her voice. "And your break down at the rink?"

"Well, if you want me to be honest? I'm not doing well at all. I'm having black outs where I can't remember anything, even Scott and Stiles are worried I'm this creature thing, I could be freaking killing people." Her eyes widened at my words and she placed a hand on my shoulder. "Lydia and I saw Peter the other day in a hallucination. And honestly I can't handle any of this. We keep seeing him everywhere and I can't- I can't keep acting like I'm not scared, because I am." I told her as her eyebrows scrunched together and her lips turned down in a concerned frown. I tapped my fingers nervously on the table top in wait of her response.

"Okay give me a second." She said pausing taking in all the information. "Okay first off-" She started pulling my into a hug that I gratefully returned. We pulled apart and she continued. "Okay secondly, you've been seeing Peter? Where?"

"Uh well, Lydia and I saw him at the school, we didn't see his face but we could see burned feet and he was staring at a trophy he had. Then at the ice rink, we was in the ice." I told her shuddering at the memories as I shook my head.

"Next, you've been having blackouts? What do you mean?" Se asked me in concern.

"Exactly what it sounds like. I wake up in the woods remembering nothing." I told her not looking at her, only staring down at my books. She opened her mouth to ask more when my frantic twin ran up to us out of breath. He inhaled sharply after using an inhaler.

"You know, drug dealers have been using disposable cell phones pretty successfully for years." I heard Stiles say from my side.

"My parents check every call, email and text message I send. Trust me, they'd find it." Allison informed him in frustration as she ran a hand through her long brunette hair and I smirked lightly as I reached into the pocket I my bag.

"All you had to do was ask." I told her cheekily as I pulled out my own cell phone and laid it down on the table in front of me while Allison and Stiles stared at me in disbelief.

"You couldn't have done that earlier? I've been running back and forth between these two idiots all day." Stiles exclaimed in angrily as he rubbed a hand over his head in frustration and I shrugged my shoulders innocently as I closed my textbook.

"This was more amusing for me." I replied as I shoved my chemistry book in my bag and stood up from my sit while Stiles fumed at me by shaking his head.

"All right, can you get the book?" Stiles asked Allison as he looked back at her.

"Not without his keys." Allie told him hesitantly as she also stood from the table because we had to go to class.

* * *

That night I found myself sitting on the opposite side of Allison. Gerard was next to her. I watched as player after player was thrown to the ground as the 'Abomination' tore through the field. Allison, Stiles and I had a plan to sneak into the office. Allison looked at me before shivering.

"I knew I should've brought a warmer coat." Allison said. Her grandfather quickly slid out of his.

"Oh you're cold. Here. Take mine." He said, giving it to her.

"Are you sure?" She as as she slipped into the coat and waited until Gerard turned his attention back to the field before slipping her hands into the pockets. She pulled out the keys and handed them to me. I waited until Stiles walked by me to slip him the keys.

The game got ugly fast. Beacon Hills was getting pummeled as the players were thrown to the ground. I felt my phone buzz with an incoming text and pulled it out to see a message from Stiles.

_Nothing here.  
_  
I nudged Allison and showed her the message she sighed as the whistle blew, signifying another foul. I watched as Boyd got out onto the field and stand in front of the 'Abomination.' He growled and slammed the opposing teammate to the ground. I grimaced.

Scott got the ball and he raced down the field. I watched as the Abomination slammed into Scott. I heard a snap and instantly shot to my feet as Scott writhed on the ground. I ran down the bleachers and onto the field. Allison was behind me as I fell to my knees.

"The book isn't in the office." I hissed out as the crowd descended onto the field.

"It's at the house." Allison whispered out.

"Oh my God your leg is broken." I realized as I looked at Scott's twisted leg.

"I'm fine. I'm healing." Scott said. I helped him up.

"Don't move!" Finnstock cried out.

"It's okay, I'm okay." Scott grinned as he limped. He leaned against me and I felt his arm around my shoulders.

"I could've sworn I heard bone breaking from where I sat." Mrs. McCall gave her son a worried look.

"Heard it? I felt it." Finnstock commented.

"I'm okay." Scott said, letting his arm fall off of me.

"We should go." Allison said to her grandfather.

"Wait. I want to ask him one last question." Gerard smiled at the two of us and Scott gulped nervously.

* * *

"Oh good, you're home. Dinner's almost ready." Mrs. Argent said from the kitchen.

"How was the game?" Mr. Argent asked.

"Why don't you ask the star player?" Gerard asked, stepping aside to show Scott and me standing there.

"Hi." Scott nervously said. I waved. Mr. and Mrs. Argent looked annoyed.

The sound of forks and knives against plates broke the awkward silence that had clouded over the table. Allison glanced at me and I returned the look before looking at Scott. He slowly chewed and I knew how awkward this was for the two of them. Mr. Argent just looked at me as he took a sip of his wine.

"Alright. Why is everyone so quiet? Is it that uncomfortable that they dated?" Gerard asked. I swallowed my bite of food and looked at Scott.

"Did you ask them if they'd be uncomfortable?" Argent asked Gerard.

"Even back in my day we dated and broke up all the time." Gerard tried to calm his son down as I stabbed at my asparagus.

"We're fine." Allison said, "Right, Scott?" She looked at my best friend.

"Totally fine." Scott said, giving Allison a half-smile.

"Then why did you break up?" Gerard asked. This was getting very uncomfortable very fast.

"Uh, she dumped me." Scott threw Allison under the bus. I left my asparagus hanging from my fork as I looked at the idiot.

"No offense, Scott, but I think Allison had the feeling that you two were growing apart." Mr. Argent said, twirling his fork as I took a sip of my water.

"As if the father's opinion wasn't bias." Gerard chuckled. "What if they were as passionate as Romeo and Juliet?"

"Romeo and Juliet committed suicide. I think they could've used a little less passion." Argent took a sip of his wine.

"Can we please talk about something else?" Allison asked.

"Brilliant idea." Mrs. Argent said not taking her eyes off her food.

"How are you feeling since that animal attack you encountered a few weeks ago, Bree?" Gerard asked me and I paused reaching for my water. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, my eyes were wide as I looked up.

"Um, great! Thank you..." I answered in a quiet voice.

"Did they ever catch what did it?" He asked me with a knowing look.

"I think this is a conversation for a different time." Allie told him and I smiled gratefully at her.

"Scott!" Argent barked, "Why don't you help me with dessert?" The men left the table to go and get dessert. The silence ensued as we waited for them to come back.

As we finished our desserts-in complete silence, Allison spoke up, "Can we be excused? There are some English notes I have to go over with Bree and Scott." Allison looked at her grandfather. Gerard nodded.

"I'm not so sure it's appropriate." Argent stopped us.

"I'm the one that's supposed to be old-fashioned here. The three of you-go." Gerard nodded up towards the stairs. I pushed out of my chair and followed Allison as she led up the stairs. She pulled Scott away from her room and into the guest room down the hall.

"Hurry." She said, shutting the door. I started to search the room, trying to find the book. I heard a groan and turned to see Allison standing next to a safe.

"Well, there goes that plan." She huffed.

"Wait." I said. I kneeled down in front of it and pressed my hands against the door of the safe. I closed my eyes and concentrated. The numbers appeared across my vision.

"22, 7, 42." I mumbled out. How the hell did I do that? I twisted the dial to the appropriate number and the door clicked open.

"Nice. Wanna go rob some banks later?" Allison asked grinning. I rolled my eyes and started to search through the safe. I grabbed the small book and flipped through the pages.

"Blue tart?" I asked, furrowing my brow. "What is this?"

"A recipe." Allison sighed, "It's a cookbook." I slumped down and threw the book back into the safe.

As I shut the door, Scott's phone began to blare. I frantically hit him, "Turn it off! Turn it off!" I whispered at him.

"Sorry!" Scott hissed back, answering his phone, "Hey, I can't talk right now." Scott said and clicked off, shoving it back into his pocket.

"Without it we have no idea what this thing is." Scott complained.

"Then where else do we look?" I asked, looking up at Scott.

"What haven't we thought of?" Scott asked.

"Maybe it's not a book. It's something else he keeps close to him." Allison muttered. Then she laughed, "I know where it is." She looked down at Scott and me.

The three of us clambered down the stairs and back into the dining room. I grabbed my jacket from off of the back of the chair as Scott thanked the Argents.

"I have to pick up my mom from work." Scott said.

"And he's my ride home." I grinned and stuffed my hands into my pockets. "But thank you." I said, echoing Scott. Scott looked at me and we went out the front door, getting into his car.

I pulled out my phone as Scott drove towards the school. I dialed Stiles' number, but it went straight to voicemail. "Stiles! Where are you? We need Gerard's keys. It has a USB on it and that's the bestiary. Call me back." I ended the call as Scott skidded to a stop in front of the school.

I followed Scott, racing down the hall towards Gerard's office. His keys were still in the door and Scott went to grab them. As he took the keys, a loud screeching sound echoed through the halls. I looked towards the sound, I was about to take off running, but Scott put his arm in front of me. Stopping me from running in.

* * *

Outside, the boys had booted up Scott's laptop and plugged in the USB, looking at the bestiary. "So you're telling me this thing trapped you and Derek in the pool?" I asked in confusion as Stiles nodded. I peered over Stiles shoulder and furrowed my brow, "Is that even a language?" I asked.

"How are we supposed to even figure out what this thing is?" Scott groaned.

"It's called a kanima." Derek spoke up as he stepped towards us.

"You knew the whole time." Stiles accused as I shivered.

"No. Only when it was confused by its own reflection." Derek admitted.

"Cause it doesn't know what it is." Scott realized.

"Or who." Derek agreed.

"What else do you know?" I asked from my place in the back. Derek's eyes flicked over to me. Erica clenched her fists.

"Stories. Rumors." Derek answered.

"But it's like us?" Scott asked.

"A shapeshifter, yes. But it's not right. It's like an-"

"Abomination?" Stiles asked. Derek nodded and started to walk away.

"Derek." I called out, stopping him, "I-I think we need to work together." Derek looked at me, "Maybe even get the Argents involved."

"You trust them?" Derek accused.

"That's the problem!" I cried out, "Nobody trusts anyone. While we're here arguing about who's on what side, there's something scarier, stronger and faster than any of us! And it's killing people!" I was yelling in the Alpha's face. A clap of thunder and a strike of lightening exploded above us. I saw Stiles look at the clear sky, then look at me.

"And we still don't know anything about it!" I cried out, stomping my foot. The thunder rumbled above us.

"I know one thing." Derek stared at me, "When I find it, I'm gonna kill it." Derek walked away from us. I crossed my arms and huffed, spinning around to face the boys. Stiles and Scott just gaped at me as I got into Scott's car.


	17. Venomous

_Nothing ever happens in a quiet town like Beacon Hills. Everyone knows your name, everyone's nice, nothing happens. Until that night. The murder. Now? My best friend is a werewolf. My twin brother is still ordinary human and uses a baseball bat as a weapon. The new girl who hunts werewolves for fun. My other best friend can't help but finding bodies every turn she takes. And me? Well, I have a few secrets of my own. I'm human. Until that night. Now everything's gonna change._

* * *

Stiles slid into his seat behind Scott and leaned forward, "Listen, I just got off the phone with my dad and I have some very, very bad news."

"Trust me, I know." Scott answered, pointing his pen forward. I kept my gaze fixated on the back of Isaac's curly haired head and I could see the smirk appearing on his face.

* * *

The boys stepped through the door and into the hall as Stiles talked about what we found last night. "It's a were-jaguar from South America that goes after murderers."

"That thing was not a jaguar." Scott said, looking at Stiles.

"And I'm not a murderer." Stiles shot back.

"Not yet." I mumbled. Stiles looked over his shoulder at me.

"Maybe you'll be my first victim, Bree." Stiles said. I stuck out my tongue as the boys continued to walk down the hall.

"No, maybe it's cause you saw it kill someone and it wants to kill you and it probably won't stop until you're dead!" Scott was talking to himself, walking away from a gaping Stiles.

"Sometimes I really question this 'friendship.'" Stiles made air quotes before going after Scott.

I slid into my seat next to Lydia during our Economics class. She smiled at me, but didn't say anything. We hadn't talked in a while and I felt bad for ignoring her, but there were bigger issues at hand and I'd rather her stay out of them.

"Okay, before we start our review. I want to suggest that people start their own study group." Finnstock started class. "Cause tomorrow's midterm is so profoundly difficult that I don't think I'd be able to take it." He chuckled. I rolled my eyes. "Okay, I need a volunteer to answer the first question. Who's got it?" I raised my hand, and Finnstock pointed at me.

I went up to the board and started to solve the equation at the board when I heard Finnstock shout out Jackson's name. "Do you have something to share with the rest of the class?" I looked over my shoulder to see Stiles' eyes wide as he looked at me.

"What?" I mouthed out. Stiles just shook his head as Finnstock berated Jackson. I rolled my eyes and went back to the problem, finishing up the equation.

"How do we know it's not her?" Scott was asking Stiles. I slowed down my answering to listen.

"Cause its pure evil. And when I look into Bree's eyes, I only see forty percent evil." I rolled my eyes, "Maybe fifty. Okay no more than seventy on a good day."

"That's not a good argument." Scott hissed out. I had to finish the problem, there was only one step left and I couldn't drag it out. I cursed the seating gods for sitting me across the room from the boys.

"I swear it's not her. It can't be." I heard Stiles say. I was confused beyond reasoning now. I circled my answer and sat back down at my desk, watching the boys.

Lydia was sobbing at the board as she wrote 'someone help me' over and over again, backwards. I tapped my foot on the chair in front of me as I bit my lip. Finnstock got her out of her trance and the whole class started to laugh as she lost her mind. I sighed and looked at Stiles and Scott who were squinting at the board.

"What is that, Greek?" Scott asked.

"No it's English, see it says someone help me." I said reading off the board. They both gave me weird looks. Stiles opened his mouth but coach interrupted him, continuing the lesson.

* * *

"Derek is not going to kill her without proof." Scott said to Stiles as they walked into Chemistry. I lagged behind, watching the boys. Derek was going to kill me. But what had I done? Did he think I was the kanima? I gulped back my fear and went into the classroom. I pushed past the boys and sat at an empty lab table, pulling out my books.

All of a sudden Scott slid into the seat next to me and Stiles was on my other side. What the hell was going on? I thought to myself as I looked around the room. Allison looked at me, I shrugged.

"Einstein once said, two things are infinite, the universe and human stupidity and I'm not sure about the universe." Harris said, walking up the aisle. "I myself, have encountered infinite stupidity." Harris patted Stiles' shoulder as he walked by. I scoffed, "So to combat the plague of ignorance in this class, we are going to do group experiments. Erica, you take the first station and-" I watched as almost the entire boy population of the classroom along with some girls, raised their hands to be partnered with Erica.

"I didn't ask for volunteers." Harris seethed out, "Mr. McCall, you start with Erica." I looked over at Scott as he slid out of his chair and sat next to Erica.

I was partnered up with Allison for the first experiment. I glanced up from my measuring to see Erica running her hand up Scott's thigh. I nudged Allison, "Never? You never get jealous?" I asked.

"Why would I?" Allison asked, smiling at me.

"Because of that thing happening over there. That requires some jealously." I said, dumping in the powder. Allison gulped.

"Switch." Harris droned as the bell chimed. I stayed where I was, as Allison gathered up her things.

"Don't talk to Isaac or Erica." Allison warned.

"Why?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just don't." I nodded as she got out of her seat. Lydia came up next to me, sitting in Allison's recently vacated seat.

"Hey." I smiled at my friend. She gave me a timid smile. I saw Stiles sitting in front of me with Isaac.

"If you harm one hair on her head, I'm gonna turn your little werewolf ass into a fur coat and give it to her for Christmas." Stiles said as he unscrewed the top. I leaned forward, letting Lydia do the work.

"Really? Bree does seem like a gift person." Isaac mused, "I did ask her out once." My jaw dropped. He did no such thing, "Asked out in seventh grade." I was 13 I didn't exactly want a boyfriend. "And she shot me down."

"Unrequited love's a bitch. Maybe you should write about it in English." Stiles mused. Lydia looked at me. I sat back.

"Nah, I was thinking about killing her." Isaac confessed.

I couldn't close my mouth. Isaac was going to kill me because I didn't say yes to going out with him. Dick. The bell dinged. I got out of my seat and went over to an empty lab table by the window. I looked around only to see Isaac slide into the seat next to me. He smirked at me. I gave him a small smile back. Stiles tried to switch his seat, but Harris pushed him back. I widened my eyes at him before looking back at Isaac.

"If you've done the experiment right you should see a crystal in your beaker. And here's the fun part, you can eat it." Harris explained. Isaac pulled out the crystal and handed it to me. I cautiously took it in between my fingers, holding it in front of me. I looked at it before placing it to my lips.

"Bree!" I heard Scott cry out. I pulled the crystal from my mouth, swallowing the liquid sugar.

"What?" I asked, looking at my best friend. Scott looked around.

"Nothing." He said, sitting back down. I looked at Stiles, he gulped. I made a face before biting into the crystal. I looked up at Isaac, who had a grin on his face. I took in a deep breath.

* * *

"Derek's outside waiting for Bree." Scott said as Stiles ushered me inside the coach's office.

"Waiting to kill me?" I asked, voice small. Scott sighed.

"If he thinks you're the kanima, then yeah." Scott admitted. I crossed my arms around myself and looked at Stiles.

"It's not Bree." Stiles sternly said.

"Stiles, she didn't pass the test, man." Scott tried to calm Stiles down. "Nothing happened."

"No, it can't be her." Stiles said, mostly to himself.

"Doesn't matter, cause Derek thinks it's Bree." Allison said, leaning against the desk. "So either we can think of a way to prove that he's wrong or we have to figure out a way to protect her."

"I'm standing right here!" I cried out, gulping back the rock in my throat. "And he's not gonna do it here-at school." I said.

"What about afterschool?" Allison asked. I shifted my weight, "What if we can prove he's wrong?"

"By three o'clock?" Stiles asked.

"Maybe there's something in the bestiary." Allison said.

"Oh, the 900 hundred page book that no one can read cause it's in Archaic Latin?" I asked, doubtful.

"I think I know someone who could translate it." Allison realized.

"I can talk to Derek. Maybe convince him to give us a chance to prove him wrong." Scott said. I nodded. "But if anything happens, you let me handle it." Scott looked at me.

"What does that mean?" Allison asked.

"You can't heal like I can." Scott said, I snorted. He looked at me, "I don't want you getting hurt." Allison pursed her lips and got off of the table, going into her bag. She extracted her crossbow and pointed it at Scott.

"I can protect myself." Allison said. Scott went up to her. I turned away, letting them have their little moment and sighed to myself. I was going to die. There was an 80 percent chance that Derek or Isaac or whoever was going to kill me. I looked at Stiles.

"I'm not the kanima." I said, defending myself.

"I know. And so does Scott. And Derek knows too. I don't know why he thinks you are." Stiles murmured back at me.

"Cause I'm the only other person he can think of." I said, crossing my arms.

"We have until three." Scott finished, going for the door.

I turned around to watch Scott leave. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Stiles playing with the crossbow. He accidently pressed his finger on the trigger, releasing the arrow. Scott whirled around and caught the thing before it impaled him in the head.

"Ah." Stiles said, Allison held out her hand and Stiles gave her the crossbow, "Sensitive trigger." He trailed off.

"We need to make a trail. A scent of some sort for them to follow." Stiles said, leading me into the library.

"I'm not the kanima." I repeated, looking at my brother, "You know that, right?" I asked. Stiles nodded.

"You're never around whenever it is, I really don't know, Bree." Stiles admitted with an apologetic look.

I gulped and weaved through the stacks of books. We pass by Jackson and Danny. Jackson saw my nervous look before he got out of his chair and followed us. Allison met us outside the library and we wove through the hallway, picking up Lydia on the way to the door.

"So why don't we just meet in the library for the study group?" Lydia asked.

"Didn't think of that." Stiles mused. I rolled my eyes as he pushed me down the hall.

* * *

Stiles drove off as fast as he possibly could away from the school and towards Scott's. He got there in under five minutes, helping me out of the Jeep. Inside the house, Stiles locked the door, then dead-bolted it. Lydia and I watched my idiotic brother.

"A lot of break-ins." Stiles confessed. Then he grabbed a chair, "And a murder." Lydia rolled her eyes. I crossed my arms.

"Bree, can I talk to you for a second?" Jackson asked. I looked at him before glancing at Stiles. He nodded and I followed Jackson into the kitchen.

"Yes?" I asked, leaning against the sink.

"Did you do it?." Jackson accused me. I did a double take.

"What?" I whispered out.

"Did you break into my house, with the key you have, and did you delete the footage?" Jackson said agitated, looking at me.

"Are you kidding me? I was attacked by some creepy ass dude and ran around the woods naked for days and you've barely even talked to me since I've gotten out of the hospital. And you're worried about some precious tape?" I asked him skeptically. "You hurt Lydia so badly and then you blame us both for your bite not taking! I can't believe you would think that I did something so you couldn't get what you wanted. You told me you didn't care! You didn't care that I'm pretty sure I'm going out of my mind! You don't even freaking care!" I hated being mad at him but I could help it.

"Bree. I'm sorry, I am." Jackson told me sincerely. I stared at him, looking for any signs of lying. "I haven't been there at all. I've been a crappy friend. I do care. I do." I didn't say anything. I pulled in my lips and looked away from Jackson.

"I hate you." I seethed out, tears silently falling down my cheeks, "I hate you." I said trying to be convincing even though I knew I never could hate him no matter what.

"No, you don't." Jackson said, shaking his head.

"I should." I spat out. "I should hate you. You didn't even visit me in the hospital! You haven't asked me if I'm okay! You're supposed to be my best friend!"

"I know." Jackson softly said, "But you don't hate me." I didn't say anything, I was going to push past him when he pulled me into a hug. I cried quietly into his arms.

"Okay so maybe I couldn't really ever hate you." I told him and he let out a chuckle.

"What did I tell you? I know everything." He said smugly as we pulled apart.

"We'll see about that." I said walking past him. Stiles and Allison were staring out the window, looking at the pack of wolves standing outside Scott's house. I was pacing back and forth across the carpet and Jackson and Lydia were upstairs in Scott's room.

"I have to call my dad." Allison softly said.

"What? No." Stiles said, "You can't."

"I have to." Allison confessed.

"What if-what if you just shoot one of them?" I asked, stopping my pacing.

"Okay. Which one?" Allison asked after a moment.

"Derek. Shoot Derek, preferably in the head." Stiles said.

"If Scott can catch an arrow, don't you think Derek can?" Allison hissed out. I slid my hand through my hair.

"Okay, fine. Shoot one of the four of them."

"You mean, three." Allison said, looking out the window.

"No. I mean-where's Isaac?" Stiles asked.

I felt someone's hand clap against my mouth. I screamed into it, causing Stiles and Allison to turn. I bit down on Isaac's hand, causing him to let go. I ran towards Allison, but Isaac caught my leg and pulled me down, dragging me across the floor.

"No!" I screamed out as he threw me up against the wall. His eyes burned gold as he stalked towards me.

"You really need to get over the whole asking me out thing!" I screamed, slipping on the ground as I tried to get up, but Isaac lifted me up, choking me. I had trouble breathing but I managed to slam my head against his. Isaac stumbled back, disorientated as I was dropped to the ground.

"Ow! Holy shit!" I cried out, griping my head in pain.

I bent over trying to catch my breath when I heard a growl, then a crash. Scott had knocked Isaac back into a wall, slamming his head against it. Isaac slumped down, unconscious. My head throbbed as I stood up, going over to Stiles. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close, rubbing my back and telling me everything was going to be okay.

Scott threw out an unconscious Isaac and a paralyzed Erica and stepped out after them. Allison stepped out after, then Stiles, and finally me.

"I think I get why you keep refusing me, Scott. You're already an Alpha. Of your own pack." Derek called out, Scott looked at us, "But you can't beat me." Derek grinned.

"Yeah, but I can hold you off until the cops get here." Scott said as the sounds of sirens approached.

Derek's smile fell off his face. I heard something climbing on the roof above us. I followed Stiles as he stepped off the porch, going onto the lawn. I looked up as the kanima hissed at us. I looked at Derek and smirked as Lydia came running out of the house.

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" She asked. I looked at Stiles.

"It's Jackson." I whispered sadly, worrying for my best friend. Jackson was the kanima.

* * *

**Review** **your reactions please!**


	18. Frenemy

_Nothing ever happens in a quiet town like Beacon Hills. Everyone knows your name, everyone's nice, nothing happens. Until that night. The murder. Now? My best friend is a werewolf. My twin brother is still ordinary human and uses a baseball bat as a weapon. The new girl who hunts werewolves for fun. My other best friend can't help but finding bodies every turn she takes. And me? Well, I have a few secrets of my own. I'm human. Until that night. Now everything's gonna change._

* * *

"Where are we going?" I peeked through the partition at the boys. Stiles was tapping his fingers against the steering wheel to no particular beat. I glanced at Scott, whose knee was bouncing up and down.

"Listen, why did you two even invite me if you aren't going to tell me where we were going?" I raised my hands up. No response. "Alright, thanks."

The boys had ushered me into the Jeep after Jack had took off in his kanima form. Derek took off running, leaving Boyd to deal with the other two betas. Allison had taken Lydia home and I was stuck with the idiots.

Stiles drove into the iron works, weaving his Jeep through the small alleys. I couldn't stop thinking about Jackson, he's the kanima. What's gonna happen to him? He quickly spun the wheel, causing me to go sliding down to the other side of the car. Suddenly, he stopped and looked at Scott.

"What do we do now?" He asked, but Scott was already out of the car, jumping over the fence that stopped us.

"Okay, bye, Scott." I said, climbing up into the front seat. Stiles reversed and spun the Jeep around, zooming back the way he came.

We caught up with Scott as he peered around the building. Scott turned around and jumped in surprise when he saw us.

"Sorry. Sorry." Stiles sputtered out.

"Did you see where he went?" I asked, overlapping my brother.

"I lost him." Scott confessed as I looked up at the sky with butterflies in my stomach. I wouldn't let anyone kill Jackson, not him.

"What? You couldn't catch his scent?" Stiles asked skeptically.

"I don't think he has a scent." Scott said in an honest tone.

"Believe me he has a scent, it's full of like," I said pausing taking a moment to think. "Cockiness and Hugo Boss." The two looked at me weirdly so I just continued. "Any clue on where he's going?" I asked. Scott looked at me like I was stupid.

"To kill someone." He answered. I narrowed my eyes at him. No shit Scott we need to know where he plans on going to kill someone.

"Ah, that explains the claws and the fangs and all that. Good. Makes perfect sense now." Stiles said and Scott rolled his head back and stared at my brother.

"What? Okay, Scott. I'm a 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bones, sarcasm is my only defense." Stiles said after looking at Scott's expression.

"We have to find it." Scott continued.

"Not it. Jackson." I corrected angrily.

"I know, I know." Scott said.

"But does he know that? Did anyone else see him at your house?" I asked concerned for my best friend.

"I don't think so. But he passed Derek's test." Scott said.

"That's the thing. How did he pass the test, but I didn't?" I asked, waving my hands in the air.

"Maybe it's like an either/or thing." Stiles said. I searched the sky again, looking for something, anything that could help us. I knew I wouldn't find anything, but at point I was willing to try anything.

"Derek said a snake can't be poisoned by its own venom, right? When's the kanima, not the kanima?" I asked, looking back at the boys.

"When its Jackson." Scott realized. I looked back up at the sky. Something flashed by and I took a step back, looking at the roof of the building. I waved my hand, trying to get Scott and Stiles' attention.

"Guys." I said as I watched the thing slithered up the wall and onto the roof. Stiles and Scott stepped back just as the tail disappeared.

"He's inside." Scott said in realization.

"But why?" I asked as I gulped.

"I know who he's after." Scott suddenly said.

"Did you smell something?" Stiles asked.

"Armani." Scott answered, looking at the line. I followed Scott's gaze to see Danny entering the club.

Stiles went over to the back door and tugged at the door handle. Locked. He groaned and stepped back, "Maybe there's a- like a window we could climb through or something-" I heard a breaking of metal and felt a door handle being placed into my hand.

"Or a door handle that we could rip off with supernatural strength." Stiles said as I made a face and turned around to see Scott disappearing inside. I dropped the door handle and went in after him.

The club was dark and all around us boys danced with one another. Strobe lights flashed around the floor, briefly washing everyone with a different color light. I stared out into the mob of people. Or rather men.

"Dude, everyone in here is a dude!" Scott called out. "I think we're in a gay club!"

"Man, nothing gets past those keen werewolf senses, huh buddy?" Stiles called out from where he was being fussed over by a group of transvestites. I outright laughed before rescuing my brother from the long nailed he-shes.

"Three beers!" Stiles said, slamming his fist down on the counter of the bar.

"IDs?" The bartender asked. I pulled out my wallet, before remembering that I didn't have it on me. Stiles and Scott slid over their drivers' licenses and grinned at the man.

"How about three Cokes?" The man asked, sliding the cards back.

"Rum and Coke? Sure!" Stiles grinned at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Bree!" The bartender called out to me over the loud music.

"What's up Luke!" I said waving my hand at him.

"The usual?" He asked me and I nodded. The boys looked at me with mouths wide open.

"Shut your mouth boys, you'll catch bugs." I told them sweetly tapping Scott's chin.

"You know him!" Stiles asked me as the bartender chuckled before setting two Cokes in front of them. I nodded and he set my usual mixture of drinks in front of me.

"I come here all the time with Danny." I informed them as the bartender came back.

"Those one's are paid for." He nodded at me and Scott, then nodded back at a guy. He raised his beer to me. I couldn't help the grin that spread over my face as I stuck the straw in my mouth.

"Shut up." Stiles said, obviously upset at our fortune.

"We didn't say anything!" I cried out.

"Yeah, well, your face's did." Stiles said, trying to get his straw in his mouth. I turned away from the bar and looked at the dance floor.

"I found Danny." I said, putting my drink down. Stiles looked to the middle of the dance floor where Danny was dancing.

"I found Jackson." Scott said, looking at the ceiling where Jackson slithered around the disco ball.

"Get Danny." Scott commanded.

"What are you gonna do?" Stiles asked. Scott responded by showing us his claws.

"Works for me." Stiles said happily

"Uh not for me! Hurt him and I will hurt you." I told him before running out to the dance floor. "Danny!" I called out, trying to elbow my way through the crowd of men. "Danny!" I tried again. He didn't hear me. I pushed through the dancing men and tried to get closer to Danny. "Jack! Jackson no!" I called out to my best friend as I saw him fall as Jackson sliced the back of his neck. I felt someone swipe my neck and I out my hand back to see blood. I expected to become paralyzed but nothing happened. I shook it off and as Danny went down and I hurried over to him. I saw Derek slice Jackson's neck.

"NO!" I screamed out as I felt hot tears running down my cheeks. A few minutes of chaos later and I saw Jackson begin to move. I sighed in relief as I went back to Danny. "Danny? Danny, are you alright?" I asked. I leaned down and pressed my ear to his chest. His heartbeat was steadily beating.

"I think I'm paralyzed. I can't move my fingers." Danny's mouth was set in a grim line.

"Are you okay though?" I asked, eyes searching his face.

"Did it happen to my ex too?" I looked around to see his ex lying on the ground.

"Yeah." I said a smirk creeping on my face in satisfaction.

"Then I'm fantastic." Danny chuckled. I rolled my eyes.

I heard sirens in the distance and told Danny that the paramedics would be right with him. I jogged out of the club-right into my father's arms. I cursed to myself and planted a smile on my face.

"Bree, what are you doing here?" He sternly asked.

"Uh, dancing?" I said it like a question and I mentally cringed.

"At a gay club?"

"She was with me." Stiles said, coming out of his Jeep. My dad raised his eyebrows.

"Why were you at a gay club?"

"Well, Dad, I've mean to tell you-"

"You aren't gay." I had to bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"What?! I could be." Stiles raised his palms.

"Not dressed like that." I said scoffing as I motioned to his outfit.

"So tell me exactly why you two-three- were here." My dad crossed his arms over his jacket. Stiles paused, thinking of an excuse.

"We were here with Danny. His boyfriend just broke up with him and we-we wanted to cheer him up." Stiles said finally. I gazed at my twin in amazement. He hadn't choked. We were in the clear. My dad faltered a bit and uncrossed his arms.

"You know what, son that was very nice of you. You're a really good friend to Danny." My dad patted Stiles' shoulder before walking off. I instantly relaxed.

"So what are we doing now?"

"We all have to take care of Jackson." Stiles told me. I stared at him for a moment before spinning on my heel and walking to Scott's car.

"He won't stop making noises! I can't get him to shut up!" Scott told us as I got in the back seat to see Jack with only a blanket to cover him.

"Oh I've got this, you have no idea how badly I want to do this sometimes." I informed them. Scott and Stiles shared a knowing look and before they could stop my I raised my fist in the air and landed it on Jackson's face. I sighed happily as he fell to the floor unconscious." The two gaped at me before continuing their previous conversation.

"We have to take him somewhere." Scott said.

"What about your house?" Stiles offered.

"Not with my mom there." He paused. "We need to take him somewhere long enough to figure out what we're going to do with him or long enough until it's no longer dangerous."

"I still say we kill him." Stiles said.

"We're not killing him!" I screamed from the back, no way in hell.

"I've got an idea!" Stiles said excitedly.

"Does it involve breaking the law?" Scott asked moving closer.

"By now isn't that a given?" I said turning to look at him.

"Just trying to be optimistic."

"Don't be." Stiles said.

We drove to the police parking garage. "Stiles this is a bad idea." I said knowing what he was thinking.

"Quiet down Bree." I clenched my fist as Stiles got out of the car. He went to the police transit van and came running back. "The keys aren't inside of it." I rolled my eyes and got out of the Jeep. "Bree, what are you doing?" I got inside the van which was already unlocked and hot wired the car. "How did you do that?"

I shrugged nonchalantly. "Jackson taught me how to do it."

"He really is a great influence on you." Stiles said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and got out of the van. "What did you two steal cars?"

"Help me get Jackson out from the back." Scott said.

I went to the other side of the Jeep and pushed him out as Stiles and Scott pulled. When he was almost out we all dropped him and his blanket fell off. I looked at him. "We really need to get him some pants."

"I actually think I have some in the back." Stiles said. Scott and I both gave him a look. "Good thing I remembered at all!"

"I'll put them on him." I offered and the two gave me weird looks. "What? It's nothing I haven't seen before." I told them as they both cringed and I smiled in satisfaction.

Scott moved to get the pants and I put them on him. We put him in the back of the van and hand cuffed him. "Give me the keys to your Jeep." I told Stiles.

"What?"

"If one of us isn't at school in a few hours Dad is going to think maybe one of them is sick. If both of us aren't at school in a few hours Dad is going to think what are those two idiots planning."

"Good point. Wait, what's wrong with your jeep?"

"The battery died the other day, I left it running so I need to get it fixed but for now, keys." I told him and he sighed in defeat.

He gave me the keys and I got into the car. "Don't die." I told them before pulling out and going back to the house. I decided that I needed to take a shower and after that get some shut eye, but my sleep was filled with nightmares.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning I was so tired that I didn't want to do anything to my hair so I but it in a high bun. I had on dark jeans, a white floral shirt and a brown leather jacket with brown flats. Since my car was still at Scott's house I had to take the Jeep to school.

I walked down the hall towards English to see security cameras placed in almost every corner. I stared at them as I walked by, holding my books close to my chest. What was going on? We're we on a reality show or something now? I entered the classroom and sat behind Allison. Scott slid into the desk diagonal from Allison and she tried to move her seat, but some girl stole it.

"I'm afraid your teacher was feeling ill and had to leave early so unfortunately you're stuck with me as a substitute." Mrs. Argent leaned against the desk and smiled at the class. I gulped and stared at Allison's back as she stared at Scott.

"Can anyone catch me up to speed? Ms. Stilinski. How about you?" Mrs. Argent asked. I nodded nervously and flipped open my book, ready to give her the notes that we had covered.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the most awkward class of my entire life. I quickly grabbed my books and walked next to Allison towards the door. Her mother called her back and we both stopped. I looked at her before giving her a nod and walking out the door. As soon as I was in the hallway, I took off running, barreling down the stairs, towards my locker. I spun the combination and quickly popped it open, only to have be closed by someone.

"Seriously?" I asked, looking up at Isaac. "What do you want?"

"I know you aren't the kanima, but you're something else, aren't you?" He asked, staring at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I looked away from him.

"The bite turned you into something, you just done know what, do you?" He asked me knowingly.

"And you tried to kill me. Twice." I said, looking up at him, "Remember that?" Isaac just looked at me, "I have been nothing but nice to you, Isaac and you repay me by trying to kill me." I turned back to my locker, "Now, can I please open my locker?" I asked. Isaac shoved off of my locker and walked away from me. I blew out a breath before spinning my combination and throwing my books inside.

* * *

Allie told me what happened with her and her grandfather and we rushed to the clearing before the police got there.

"They know." I said scaring Stiles.

"What?" He asked jumping slightly.

"They know Jackson is missing!" Allison cried out. Stiles looked at the phone, the back up at us before dropping the phone and getting into the van.

"Where are we going?" I asked from the middle of the van.

"Somewhere far far away from here." Stiles said, dialing on Jackson's phone then throwing it out of the window.

"If Jackson doesn't remember being the kanima, he definitely won't remember stealing Danny's tablet." Scott said as the four of us walked away from the police van. I cracked my neck as Stiles put his hands under his armpits.

"Why would he steal the thing if he doesn't even know what's on it?" Stiles asked, rolling his head back.

"What if someone else took it?" I asked.

"Then somebody else knows what he is." Allison replied, hands on hips.

"Which means someone could be protecting him." Scott interjected.

"The bestiary says that kanima seeks a friend." Allison explained.

"So someone watched Jackson tape himself on the full moon, then deleted the scenes so he wouldn't know?" Stiles asked, "I mean who would do that?" He looked up at us.

"Someone who wanted to protect him?" I asked as I shrugged.

"Wait there's something else. You said that kanima only goes after murders. What if that's actually true?" Scott asked, looking between Stiles and Allison.

"That's not true. It tried to kill all of us, remember?" Stiles flitted my hand at the group. "I don't about you three, but I haven't murdered anybody lately."

"No, no I don't think it was trying to kill us. Remember when we were at Isaac's?" Scott turned to Allison, who had her arms crossed over her chest. "It just went right by us, didn't it?" Allison nodded. "And it didn't kill you at the mechanic's shop." Scott turned to Stiles.

"Yeah, but it tried to kill us in at the pool." Stiles piped up.

"Did it?" Scott faced my brother.

"It trapped us in a pool. It would have if we got out." Stiles simply said.

"What if it was trying to keep you in?" Scott asked, something dawning on him. Stiles gaped in surprise.

"Why do I feel so violated all of a sudden?" Stiles asked, shivering.

"Because there's something else going on, but we don't know what it is." Scott said, shrugging. "We don't know what's going on with Jackson or why someone's protecting-"

"Know thy enemy." Allison murmured. Everyone turned to face her.

"I got it. Kill Jackson. Problem solved." Stiles interrupted. I gaped at him.

"We aren't killing Jackson! He risked his life for us. Against Peter." I shouted, shoving my hands into my pockets.

"Yes, but what did we just find out? He got the bite from Derek." Stiles motioned with his hands."Kind of funny, how he got what he wanted by risking his life for us." He dead panned.

"It doesn't mean he's not still worth saving." I said. Stiles let his arms drop to his side as I sighed in defeat.

"There's gotta be something with him." Stiles sighed.

"He doesn't know what he's doing!" I argued.

"So what?" Stiles shot back.

"So I didn't either!" Scott replied and Stiles sighed. "He has no one."

"That's his own fault." Stiles scoffed.

"He has me. And I'm going to do whatever it takes to save him. I don't care what it costs." I told him honestly. "And it doesn't matter. We should still try." I softly said as I walked to the van and got in. "Hey Jack." He looked up happily when he saw me.

"Bree finally. Do you believe what they're saying?" He asked me trying to break free from the cuffs on his hands.

"It's really hard to explain how I know but, you'll just have to trust me. I'm sorry. I hate this I do. But Jack if you trust me on anything, I promise I won't let anyone hurt you." I told him taking his hands into mine. He nodded at me looking down before raising his head with a smug smile.

"So I hear you put these pants on me?" He asked me knowingly.

"Oh shut up." I told him smiling a little before pushing him playfully.

* * *

I was alone in the woods. In the Jeep, but alone. Stiles had gone to check on Lydia while Allison and Scott were together in her car. I stared at the van, just watching for any sign of movement. I sighed and leaned my head back, closing my eyes. I felt myself starting to drift off and woke myself up. I flipped on Pandora and pulled out my phone. It buzzed as I pulled it out. Isaac's name lit up the screen with an incoming text.

_I'm sorry I tried to kill you._

His message was curt. I didn't respond, just exited out of the inbox and back to the home screen.

Someone pounded on the window, scaring me. I looked at Stiles, whose face was grim. "You might want to take a look at this." He said. I pushed out of the Jeep and ran to the police van. The doors were wide open and Jackson was gone.

"Oh my god." I whispered placing a hand on my stomach.

"I have to tell my father." Allison said, looking at the space. Scott walked away from us. I let out a shaky breath knowing that Chris will kill him. "Bree, Scott." Allison stopped him, "He's going to kill people."

"Okay, tell him." Scott said, "Tell him everything."

"Scott, we have to tell ours too." Stiles said giving up a little.

"This is all my fault." Scott groaned.

"It's not." Allison told him trying to calm him down.

"We have to tell them. We're just a bunch of teenagers, we can't handle this." Allie said. Jack can't die I promised him. I'm going to keep that promise. No matter what I will. "How are you going to make your dad believe this?" Allison asked, looking at Stiles and me. I looked at Stiles.

"I mean, we could show him-" I said to be cut off by Scott.

"He'll believe me." Scott said, turning around, eyes glowing. I gulped and looked at Stiles.

* * *

"Can you buzz us in? I need to see my dad." Stiles asked the front desk. A buzzing noise signaled the door being unlocked. Stiles pulled it open, but stopped short. He looked back at Scott and me. I nodded along with Scott. Stiles blew out a breath before walking inside the office. Jackson was sitting on the couch, smirk plastered on his face. I sighed in relief seeing he was okay. I walked up to him and sat down. I gave him a small hug.

"Scott, Stiles. Perfect timing. Meet Mr. Whittemore, esquire." My dad said, motioning to the man standing by the window. I waved softly to his dad. I knew him from going to Jack's house so often. I looked at Jackson who shrugged his shoulders. He gave me a reassuring nod before turning back to Scott and Stiles.

"That means lawyer." Jackson smirked at them from the couch. I looked at Stiles and Scott, who looked at each other. Crap.

* * *

**Thank you so much to all the favorites and follows, I absolutely blown away at the amount of review, please keep it coming!**


	19. Restraint

_Nothing ever happens in a quiet town like Beacon Hills. Everyone knows your name, everyone's nice, nothing happens. Until that night. The murder. Now? My best friend is a werewolf. My twin brother is still ordinary human and uses a baseball bat as a weapon. The new girl who hunts werewolves for fun. My other best friend can't help but finding bodies every turn she takes. And me? Well, I have a few secrets of my own. I'm human. Until that night. Now everything's gonna change._

* * *

"If Jackson doesn't know what he's doing, then he probably doesn't know that someone's controlling him." Allison voice came over the speaker. I paced around the small police office as Stiles leaned on the desk. Scott was sitting in the chair behind the desk listening to Allison talk.

"Or he doesn't remember." Scott said, placing his hands on the desk.

"What if it's the same kinda thing that happened with Lydia and I when we took off from the hospital?" I wondered out loud, walking over to where Scott's phone lay on the desk.

"A fugue state? He'd have to forget everything." Allison's voice replied.

"The murder, washing off the blood." Stiles explained, "He did have help with one thing, though. The video. Someone else helped him forget that." Stiles looked up at me, his hazel eyes piercing. I nodded and pushed off the desk.

"Whoever's controlling him." Scott agreed.

"Are you sure Jackson has no clue about any of this?" Allison asked, her voice full of skepticism.

"He still thinks he's becoming a werewolf and him being with Lydia delayed the whole thing." I sighed, crossing my arms.

"So do we try to convince him he's not?" Allison asked.

"Yeah," Scott nodded, "If it helps us find out who's controlling him." Scott said.

"Think he'll talk to us after what we did?" I asked, biting the inside of my lip.

"What? Yeah, it's to us. He'll talk to us." Stiles shrugged. He looked across the table at me, "Right?" He asked.

"Well, he'll talk to me and Allie. You morons? Not so sure." I said as I made a face and the door opened, where my dad was standing. The boys hung up with Allison and made their way out the door and I followed.

"You will not go within fifty feet of Jackson Whittemore. You will not speak to him. You will not approach him. You will not assault him, physically or physiologically." My dad read off of his clipboard. He dropped the clipboard on the metal table and looked at Scott and Stiles. I rested my chin on the table, looking up at my father. Scott twisted his fingers together, and Stiles glanced around the holding area. Stiles raised his hand and looked at our father.

"What about school?" He asked

"You can attend classes while maintaining a fifty foot distance." My dad's voice was stern.

"Okay, well what about if we both have to use the bathroom at the same time-" All the adults in the room, crossed their arms over their chests and heaved a sigh. I sat up and rolled my eyes. "And there's only two stalls next to each other." Stiles mimicked what he was saying with his hands. Scott and I turned to looked at my brother in disbelief. My dad clenched his jaw as he looked at his son. "I'll just hold it." Stiles mumbled out, dropping his hands.

My dad dismissed everyone and took Stiles by the arm, dragging him out into the hall. "Do I need to remind you how lucky we are that he isn't pressing charges?" He hissed out at Stiles. Stiles threw his hands in the air. I stood in between the two men.

"Oh come on! It was a joke!" Stiles whisper-exclaimed.

"A joke?"

"Yes! I didn't think it would have been taken that seriously! Dad, humor is very subjective. I mean we're talking multiple levels of interpretation here!" Stiles waved his hands out in the air, indicating a distance. My dad raised his eyebrows.

"Well, how am I supposed to interpret the stolen prison van?" My dad jabbed a finger at Stiles.

"What?! We filled the tank!" Stiles waved his hands in the air. My dad looked at me.

"I'll talk to Mr. Whittemore." He finally said, walking away. I sighed and walked into the hallway with Stiles. We listened to Scott get grounded by his mother.

"It's not just this. Although, a restraining order is a new low that I didn't think that you would reach quite this soon. It's everything on top of it. The completely bizarre behavior, the late nights coming home, having to beg Mr. Harris for you to make up that chemistry test that you missed." Melissa scolded him as she counted the number of mistakes Scott's made with her fingers.

"I missed a chemistry test?" Scott asked in a confused tone looking away.

"Really Scott?" Melissa asked in an annoyed voice as my twin and I shared a sympathetic look for Scott since we knew Melissa had no idea it was a miracle any of us were even standing after the past few months. "Really? I have to ground you. I am grounding you! You are grounded!" Melissa informed him crossing her arms as Stiles and I made ourselves visible.

"What about work?" Scott asked.

"Fine... Other than work." Melissa said giving in a little. "And no TV."

"My TV's broken." Scott told her. I rolled my head back and closed my eyes.

"Oh Scotty why did you tell her that?" I whispered mainly to myself.

"Then no computer."

"I need the computer for school." Scott reminded her. Please, as if he even did anything for school.

"Fine. Then, no Stiles." Mrs. McCall said, turning around, "Or Bree." I gaped.

"No Bree?" I asked in disbelief as Stiles said at the same time, "No Stiles?!"

"No Stiles! Or Bree!" Mrs. McCall cut us off. I slumped against the wall. "And no more car privileges! Give me your keys." Mrs. McCall was stern. Scott gaped, "Give them to me!" She yelled out. Scott quickly gave her the keys. Mrs. McCall tried to get the car key off of the key ring. She was struggling.

"Mom, let me-"

"No." She cut Scott off. Scott wrapped his hands around hers. "What's wrong? Is it Allison?" She asked. Scott looked over her shoulder at us.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked.

"Yes." His mom answered. I slowly started to shake my head no. He couldn't tell her. Not now. I continued to shake my head, mouthing the word no.

"Is this about your father?" Mrs. McCall asked. I nodded at Scott at the same time Stiles did. Scott eyes flashed up at us, "It is isn't it? Okay you know what? We'll talk about this at home. I'm going to get the car." Mrs. McCall pushed by her son and went out the doors.

"And I am officially the worst son ever." Scott said, coming over to us.

"Yeah, well I'm not exactly winning any prizes either." Stiles said, looking into the holding room. I watched with him as Mr. Whittemore yelled at my father.

* * *

I walked next to Allison as we made our way into the library. She looked over her shoulder at the camera that was following our every move. I led her to the third aisle of books, where she reached into her bag and pulled out her tablet. I leaned against the stack of books as she slipped it onto the shelf where Scott grabbed it.

"That's everything Lydia can translate. And trust me she's very confused." Allison whispered.

"So what did you tell her?" Scott asked, looking through the books.

"That we were part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures." I laughed along with Scott.

"I am part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures." Stiles seriously said. I tried not to smile.

"That's not something you usually share." I grinned at Allison.

"That's-uh-great." Allison said.

"Does it say how to find out who's controlling it?" Scott asked.

"Not really. But it talks about what Stiles said about the murderers." Allison said.

"Yes!" Stiles fist pumped.

"It's calls the kanima a weapon of vengeance." Allison said.

"There's a story that talks about a priest that uses it to execute murderers in his village." I said, peeking through the books.

"Maybe it's not all that bad." Stiles said.

"Until the bond became so strong that it killed whoever he wanted it to." I explained, reaching up to take a book off of the shelf.

"All bad, all very very bad." Stiles gaped at me. I shrugged.

"The kanima's actually supposed to be a werewolf, but it can't until-" Allison stopped as someone walked down the aisle.

"Until it clears it's past." Scott finished, reading from the tablet.

"Well if that means Jackson needs a few 1,000 hours of therapy, I could've told you that myself." Stiles said.

"What if it has something to do with his parents?" Allison asked.

"His real parents." I clarified, looking at the boys.

"Does anyone know what actually happened to them?" Scott asked as they all looked at me. Of course I knew. "So Bree-"

"Can't help you." I interrupted him before he had the chance to finish his sentence.

"What? Why!" Stiles asked me frantically as I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not supposed to tell anyone." I informed him.

"Come on, anyone who ever says 'I'm not supposed to tell anyone' is always dying to tell someone, so tell us!" Stiles said practically begging me as I scoffed at him.

"I'm not telling you!" I told him not changing my mind.

"But you're telling me that you could tell me something if you wanted to tell me?" Stiles ask- told, asked me?

"Was that a question?" I asked tilting my head.

"It felt like a question." Stiles replied and I felt a small smile spread across my face.

"Then tell me if this feels like an answer. No." I said mockingly.

"Okay fine. Anyone else?" Scott asked breaking up our little fight.

"Lydia might." Allie realized. Good luck getting anything out of her, she's as stubborn as I am.

"What if she doesn't?" Scott asked.

"Well, he doesn't have a restraining order against me so I'll talk to him myself." I said, looking at the other three.

"What do I do?" Scott asked.

"You have a makeup exam." I said, pushing past Allison to stare at my best friend. Scott groaned and looked at Stiles who nodded in agreement.

"Promise me." Allison said, sticking her hand through the shelf. The two of them held hands as Scott made her promise she would run if he tried anything.

"If he does anything you run the other way." Scott ordered me.

"I can take care of myself." I informed him.

"Bree, if he does anything-"

"Like?" I asked cutting him off skeptically.

"Anything weird, bizarre-" Scott was cut off as Stiles stuck his head through the shelf.

"Anything evil." He clarified. I rolled my eyes and pushed his head back. I walked out of the library, leaving Allie with the boys. I began making my way down the vacant hallways, passing a teacher or two. These shoes began to kill my feet so I took them off. Louis Vuitton. I smiled in satisfaction of my shoes. I started again towards the boys locked room. I jumped as the door opened as it revealed to be Matt. I sighed in relief knowing he wasn't a threat.

"You scared the hell out of me!" He said chuckling as he walked out I to the hallway.

"Sorry I was just- I was just... Nothing." I said laughing along with him.

"Ah, that's a- nice heels." He commented nodding down at the heels in my hands.

"Oh yeah! Uh, my feet were hurting, so I..." I said putting them back on.

"Same reason I never wear mine!" He told me. Did I hear him correctly?

"What?" I asked skeptically.

"Uh forget it. Hey, did you hear about the underground show? Apparently they've got some big name spinning." He informed me.

"Oh, you mean like a rave?" I asked curiosity lacing my voice.

"Oh is it still a rave if you don't roll? I just call it a party. But hey, I got a friend who can hook us up with tickets if you're down. Want me to get you one?" He asked me hopefully.

"Yeah! Yeah sure." I said rubbing my neck, only half paying attention to what he was saying.

"Yeah? Alright cool, um, it's Friday so... Looking forward to it." He told me happily as he walked away. I scrunched my face in confusion, it's a date? I was broken out of my thoughts as I heard faint gagging. I was now concerned and walked into the locker room. I nervously played with my hand bag walking more into the room.

"Jackson?" I called out to him.

"In here." He called back. I walked over to his voice to see him in the shower, completely naked. I stumbled backwards in shock and walked back behind the wall. "Is something wrong?"

"Y- you could've warned me." I stammered looking down.

"You're the one that walked into the boys' locker room. Besides, it's nothing you haven't seen before." He told me and I couldn't practically hear the smirk on his face.

"I thought I heard you- I th- forget it." I said waving my had dismissively.

"Did you wanna talk about something?" He asked me coming up from behind me still without clothing on.

"We can talk later." I said not turning around. What the hell is with him?

"No. Let's talk now." He told me jumping in front of my putting an arm to the wall.

"I- I have to get to cl-" I started stammering but Jackson interrupted me.

"Oh, no, no, you don't. No, you have perfect grades. You can skip one class." He said cutting me off chuckling a bit. "Are you okay? Your heart's beating like crazy." I started to back up from him, not daring to take my eyes off him. "I thought you wanted to talk."

"I- I- I changed my mind!" I said backing up into a stool and almost fell but caught myself.

"You sure? Because you look a little stressed. Is it about your bite? Is it about you going crazy? I still can't believe you actually think your not psychotic." He told me as tears sprung into my eyes. "You really think that you're normal, don't you? Or is this about Scott, your best friend. You know he's eventually just gonna run to Derek and join up with him and his little wolf pack. If you don't realize that, then you gotta be the stupidest bitch in this town. Well, other than Scott since he's a pretty stupid bitch himself." Jackson told me as I gaped at him. "I wouldn't blame him for leaving though since you're crazy!"

"Stop. Just stop!" I said telling at him. "This isn't you, Jack!"

"What are you gonna do, Bree, hmm- when your stupid bitch of friend turns on you? They almost killed you. Who do you really think's gonna be next, hmm?" He said as he pushed me against the wall and out his arms on the wall around my head. I shook me head. This isn't him. "Not you. No, no, it can't be you, because you're different. You're gonna grow up and live a normal life. Is that what you tell yourself, hmm? Well, if that's what you believe, then you're already dead." He said to me. I let out a shaky breath. This wasn't him. It couldn't be. He sprung out his claws and stroked my cheek gently. "I just- I just hope you've been teaching yourself some moves to protect yourself." He told me as I held back tears that threatened to fall.

"Actually, I have." I told him before swatting his hand out of the way and grabbing his neck. I was about to push him down but he reacted before I could and knocked me to the ground with him on top. That seemed to knock him out of whatever trance he was in because he quickly got off me.

"Bree? What are you doing here?" He asked me in a confused tone as he scrambled off me, final putting on pants and I backed into a wall as Scott ran into the room.

"I- I'm fine. I'm fine. Scott, I'm fine. Scott!" I yelled as Scott angrily ran into Jackson pushing him into lockers and in turn knocking them all down.

"I have a restraining order!" Jackson yelled angrily.

"Trust me, I restrained myself." Scott shot back at him as Jack got up and shoved him into a wall, but deciding it wasn't enough he threw Scott into the room where the showers were. Scott rolled over and got up as Jackson ran to him and shoved him into a wall. Scott grabbed his head and smashed into a wall. Wow they are getting their use out of walls. Damn that sounded dirty. Whoops. Jack fell to the ground and as Scott was about to attack Jackson reacted quickly by throwing Scott into a wall, sending spider-web like cracks through the walls. Jackson got up walking away when Scott jumped over a wall and kicked him in the head sending him across the room. I gasped in horror as Jackson picked up an extremely heavy weight and threw it at Scott's head. Luckily, Scott caught it and as he recovered Jackson shoved him into a wall before smashing him into a sink, breaking it into pieces. The water began to rush out as they kept fighting. The water flooded the room as Jackson threw Scott out of the room. I ran after them trying to get Jackson off but Erica grabbed me.

"Get off me you bitch!" I yelled at her ripping out of her grip. I was still clearly mad about what 'Jackson' had said to me. Erica soon grabbed Jackson and Stiles and I got Scott.

"Scott, Scott, Scott! Guys!" Stiles said trying to calm everyone down.

"What the hell's going on? Hey! Enough! Enough." Mr. Harris yelled running over to us with Matt close behind. "What do you idiots think you're doing? Jackson! Calm down! Mr. McCall, you wanna explain yourself? Stilinski!" He took the dropped tablet from Matt. "You, and you. Actually all of you." He said motioning to everyone. "Detention, after school." Harris evilly said. Matt tried to protest but Harris shut him up.

* * *

I filed into the library with the rest of the group promptly at three. I sat across from Stiles as Erica sat next to me. I inwardly groaned as Jackson piped up, "I can't be near these tools. I have a restraining order."

"Against all of these tools?" Harris asked.

"No, just us tools." Stiles whirled his finger in the air, indicating Scott and Stiles.

"Fine. You two, over there." Harris pointed to the table at the far end of the library. I picked up my bag and slid into the seat next to Stiles. I could see Allison, Matt, and Jackson were all sitting at one table.

"I'm gonna kill him." Scott was seething, slamming his fist on the table.

"No, you're not. You're gonna find out who's controlling him, and then you're gonna help save him." I pointed out sternly. Stiles nodded in agreement.

"No, you're right, Stiles. Let's just kill him." Scott turned away from Jackson and looked at the two of us. I sighed.

"We aren't killing Jackson." I pressed her hand on the table. "No matter what. Okay?"

"Hey, what if it's Matt." Stiles nudged me. I picked up my head from the desk and looked at Matt.

"Danny said that it was Matt who found the two hours of missing footage." I mumbled, putting my chin on my hands.

"He's trying to throw suspicion off himself." Stiles explained.

"So he makes Jackson kill Isaac's dad, the Hunter and the mechanic?" Scott asked, looking at Matt.

"Yes!" Stiles whispered.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because….he's evil." Stiles made a face at Matt.

"Shut up. You just don't like him." I said, nudging Stiles.

"The guy bugs me. I don't know what it is." He leaned back in his chair and looked at Matt, "Just look at his face." Stiles said. Scott and I followed Stiles' gaze.

"Any other theories?" I asked him mockingly as I tilted my head to the side and he smiled at me sarcastically as he slouched down in his seat.

"Are you all right? Hey, you don't look so good." Mr Harris said loudly from across the room and I looked up in concern to see Jackson stumbling towards the library door.

"I just need to get some water." Jack told him quietly in a weak voice as he walked towards the door and Mr Harris stood up from his seat as he followed other my best friend telling us not to leave out seats and I rolled my eyes. Scott, Stiles and I shared a look before we all stood up at the same time and hurried over at the table where Erica was sitting alone with her laptop. I sat down next to the blonde as Stiles took the seat on her other side and Scott sat down across from her with a stern expression. I gave her a glare, obviously not liking her.

"Stiles says you know how Jackson's parents died." Scott said firmly as he leaned his arms on the table and narrowed his eyes at Erica.

"Maybe." Erica replied coyly with a sly smirk on her lips as she glanced at me from the corner of her eyes. I glared at her.

"Talk."

"Why isn't Bree telling you all of this? You know she got it all straight from the source."

"Bree is right here." I reminded her pointedly. Erica glared at me as she tried to intimidate me but I just stared back at her until she stopped trying to out-do me and my mouth quirked up at the edges as I let go of her. "I made a promise to Jackson never to repeat what he told me. I won't break that promise. I don't reveal other people's secrets." I informed the three.

"It was a car accident. My dad was the insurance investigator, and every time he sees Jackson drive by in his Porsche, he makes some comment about the huge settlement he'll be getting when he's 18." Erica told the two guys as she turned around to look at them and they both leaned forward to listen to her.

"So not only is Jackson rich now, but he's getting even richer at 18?" Stiles asked in disbelief as he looked between Erica and I for confirmation and I nodded at him in answer as I smirked at his expression. "There's something so deeply wrong with that."

"You know what? I could try to find the insurance report on my dad's inbox. He keeps everything." She said thoughtfully as she opened up her laptop and turned the power on as Stiles leaned forward to look over her shoulder.

"Scott McCall, please report to the principal's office." A voice that sounded a lot like Victoria Argent said over the speaker and we all looked up in shock as Scott's dark brown eyes widened. He stood up from his seat before walking out of the library. Erica smirked in amusement as she concentrated on hacking into her father's account and I turned my attention back to the screen as she clicked onto the file from Jackson's birth parent's accident.

"Whoa, look the dates." Stiles exclaimed as he pointed a finger at the screen and I leaned to the side so that I could see what they were looking at even though I already knew what they were going to find because I had been there with him Jack when he found out the truth.

"'Passengers arrived at the hospital DOA. The estimated time of death - 9:26 P.M., June 14, 1995.'" Erica recited from the screen with a thoughtful frown on her lips and I tucked my legs under my chair as I placed my arms on the table in front of me.

"Jackson's birthday is June 15th." I informed them helpfully cradled my head in my heads and Stiles leaned around Erica to glare at me heatedly.

"Oh, now you decide to help?" he asked me rhetorically as I smiled sweetly back at him and Erica sighed in exasperation as she closed the laptop. I heard the sound of someone's seat scraping on the ground so I tuned around to see Mr Harris stand up and I immediately sighed in relief that detention was over. I quickly stood up from my seat just as everyone else noticed the teacher leaving and started to sand up as well when Mr Harris caught sight of us.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry. Uh, yes, I'm leaving. But none of you are. You may go when you're done with the re-shelving. Enjoy the rest of your evening." Mr Harris said tauntingly as he patted the stacks of library books waiting by the door and laughed loudly as he left through the door.

"Jackass." I muttered under my breath as I scowled at his retreating back and huffed as I walked over to the pile of books by the door. Allison and Stiles both joined me as we collected as many books as we could carry and then strolled over to the shelves so that we could talk privately.

"Okay, so we just found out that Jackson was born after his mother died." Stiles informed Allie quietly as he looked around to make sure no one was listening and I started re-shelving the books as I listened to the conversation. "It means he was born after his mom died , by C-section. They had to pull him out of her dead body."

"There's a better way of wording that." I scolded him lightly as I grimaced and he shrugged as Scott rushed around the corner to join us looking out of breath.

"So was it an accident or not?" Allison asked curiously as she glanced over at Scott in concern but he just shook his head unknowingly.

"The word all over the report is 'inconclusive.'" Stiles told them both as he shook his head.

"Then his parents could have been murdered?" Scott asked unsurely as he glanced at me for confirmation but I honestly didn't know the answer so I just shrugged my shoulders helplessly.

"If they were, then it falls in line with the kanima myth. You know? It seeks out and kills murderers."

"But for Jackson? Or the person controlling him?" Allison asked in a small voice as she slipped her hand into Scott's discreetly and I snapped my head up to glare at her.

"Jack wouldn't kill anyone on purpose." I snapped at her harshly as anger ran through me and her dark brown eyes went wide in shock because she hadn't been on the receiving end of my anger before. I kept forgetting that Allie was still new to Beacon Hills and hadn't been a part of our lives long enough to know that I was fiercely protective of the people I loved.

"Okay, come on. Stop it, alright. Allison, don't piss off Bree. Trust me, she's dangerous." Stiles interjected as he stepped in between us so that we couldn't see each other and I rolled my eyes at him as I took a step back to show that I wouldn't do anything.

"I'm going to go talk to Jackson. Maybe he'll listen to me." Scott said thoughtfully as he started to turn around and I ignored the doubt in me as I nodded at him because I knew he would do it anyway regardless of what I said. I jumped at the sound of something hitting the floor and I immediately rushed to the entrance of the stacks to see one of the shelves on the ground. Matt was lying unconscious next to it with a red scratch mark on the back of his neck and I looked around for Scott just as the light overhead fell to the ground. I covered my head automatically as I ducked behind one of the stacks and cringed at the loud noise. When all of the smashing stopped, I stood up quickly and rushed to see Jackson standing in front of the blackboard in the middle of the room. I let out a startled gasp at his appearance because half of his body, including his face was covered in green reptilian like scales. His movements were like a puppet with someone pulling the strings and it reminded me instantly of someone being possessed. When it was finished writing, it made a horrid hissing sound before leaping out of the window and I turned my head to read what it had written on the board, 'Stay out of my way or I'll kill all of you'.

"Bree?!" Stiles called out to me from the back of the library and I ran in the direction Stiles voice had come from. Scott, Stiles and Allison were all crouched besides a seizing Erica and I instantly bolted her side as my eyes widened in fear. As much as I hated her I didn't want her dead.

"She's having a seizure." Allie explained unnecessarily as her hands flapped unsurely over Erica's body and I nodded absently as she ran over her check Matt's pulse. "He's alive."

"Hey, we need to get her to a hospital." Stiles suggested as he stared down at Erica's convulsing form.

"Derek- only to Derek." Erica whispered feebly as she gripped onto my hand and Scott ignored her. I rubbed Erica's hand soothingly and she looked back at me with pleading eyes. "To Derek. To Derek."

"We gotta take her to Derek." I told them sternly as I nodded reassuringly to Erica on the floor and Scott immediately looked over at Allison as she crouched down next to me.

"I'm staying here with you." Scott said to Allie as he stood up from the ground. I blocked them out as I focused all my attention on the girl in front of me and glanced up at Stiles when he took her other hand.

The small train car was crowded as Stiles, Scott and I knelt down next to where Erica was lying and Derek crouched down in front of her with a serious expression. Derek's greyish eyes were swimming with panic as his gaze swept over Erica's injured body.

"Is she dying?" Stiles asked in a small voice as he gaze down at her.

"She might, I- she's not healing from the seizure." He muttered mostly to himself as he frowned in a mixture of concern and confusion. Derek sighed in defeat as he turned to face me.

"Which is why this is gonna hurt." He uttered softly as he squeezed Erica's hand hard until the bones cracked under the pressure and she let out a scream as she jumped in surprise at the sudden pain.

"You broke her arm!" Stiles exclaimed in outrage and he looked up to glare at Derek as the Alpha shook his head sadly.

"It'll trigger the healing process. I still gotta get the venom out. This is where it's really gonna hurt." Derek told them softly before he twisted her arm and I had to cringe sympathetically when she screamed in pain. Her body jerked uncontrollably as she cried with the intense pain.

"Stiles- you make a good Batman." Erica said with a whimper as she smiled weakly up at the human holding her head and Derek let go of her arm when she passed out. Stiles let out a small chuckle and I slowly stood up from my spot next to her as Derek did the same. Scott looked at us from the side of the train car as we exited to so that Erica could heal and Scott followed after us determinedly.

"You know who it is. Jackson. You just wanted Erica to confirm it, didn't you? I'm gonna help you stop him. As part of your pack. If you want me in, fine. But we'll do it on one condition. We're gonna catch him, not kill him." Scott said sternly as he stood in front of Derek with his arms crossed over his chest and Derek looked up at him hopefully. "And we do it my way."

* * *

**Thank you so much for the reviews! Please keep telling me your reactions, tell me things you like, what you don't like, I want to know tell me everything please! I want to make this fanfiction the best it can be**.


	20. Raving

_Nothing ever happens in a quiet town like Beacon Hills. Everyone knows your name, everyone's nice, nothing happens. Until that night. The murder. Now? My best friend is a werewolf. My twin brother is still ordinary human and uses a baseball bat as a weapon. The new girl who hunts werewolves for fun. My other best friend can't help but finding bodies every turn she takes. And me? Well, I have a few secrets of my own. I'm human. Until that night. Now everything's gonna change._

* * *

I needed to know what I was. Now or never. I figured I would go to the one person who might have an actual clue about what's happening. I walked up to the animal clinic and walked inside to see Isaac, Derek, and Scott in the waiting room.

"What's he doing here?" Scott asked in irritation when he saw Isaac walk in with Derek as Isaac shot him an annoyed glare.

"I need him." Derek replied simply as he stopped in the middle of the room.

"I don't trust him." Scott deadpanned.

"Yeah, well, he doesn't trust you either." Isaac told him in the same aggravated tone.

"Derek really doesn't care. Now where's the vet? Is he gonna help us or not?" Derek asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"That depends. Your friend, Jackson. Are we planning to kill him or save him?" Alan asked from the doorway that joined the two rooms and I pushed myself off from the wall.

"Kill him."

"Save him."

"Save him." Derek, Scott and I all answered at the same time and Deaton quirked an eyebrow at us in amusement as I turned to glare at Derek. He glared back at me for a second before sighing and looking away.

"Save him." I repeated firmly as I nodded once and Alan nodded back as he gestured for all of us to follow him in other room. Scott, Derek and Isaac I were standing in front of the examination table and he placed them in front of us. He picked up one of the small plastic sample containers and I leaned my elbows on the table top as Isaac matched my position on the other side of the examination table as Derek and Scott watched Alan curiously.

"Watch what you touch." Derek scolded Isaac as he grabbed the Isaac's wrist before he could touch one of the bottles and I smirked in amusement as I picked up the same container without a problem. Derek rolled his greyish eyes at me as Isaac smirked at the Alpha and Scott chuckled at my smart-ass act.

"So, what are you? Some kind of witch?" Isaac asked Deaton in a slightly mocking voice as he looked up at the vet and I ducked my head to hide the smile that broke out across my lips at the misconception.

"No, I'm a veterinarian." Alan replied in a calm voice as he looked the Beta and Isaac pulled back a little. "Unfortunately, I don't see anything here that's going to be an effective defence against a paralytic toxin."

"We're open to suggestions." Derek told him with defeat in his voice as he placed his hands on the table and shook his head slightly in exasperation.

"What about an effective offense?" Isaac suggested with a raised eyebrow as he stood up straight.

"We already tried. I nearly took its head off. And Argent emptied an entire clip into it. The thing just gets back up."

"Has it shown any weaknesses?" Dr Deaton asked curiously as he pressed his lips into a line.

"Well, one- it can't swim."

"Does that go for Jackson as well?"

"No. He's the captain of the swim team. His cheekbones are aerodynamically suited for speed in water." I stated knowingly as I remembered what he had told me in the pool. Everyone looked at me with weird expressions so I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Essentially, you're trying to catch two people. A puppet-" Deaton explained as he picked up a silver coin from the tray on the table and held it up for us all to see before spinning it to face the other side. "...and a puppeteer. One killed the husband, but the other had to take care of the wife. Do we know why?"

"I don't think Jackson could do it. His mother died pregnant too, and she was maybe murdered. I think he couldn't let the same thing happen to someone else." I told him sadly sighing a little.,

"How do you know it's not part of the rules? The kanima kills murderers. If Jackson kills the wife, then the baby dies too." Isaac said thoughtfully.

"Does that mean your father was a murderer?" I asked him carefully as I crossed my arms over my chest and he looked at me in silence for a second.

"Wouldn't surprise me if he was." He told me honestly.

"Hold on." Deaton exclaimed suddenly and everyone looked at him. "The book says they're bonded, right?" He asked rhetorically and he picked up a jar of ash from the tray on the table. "What if the fear of water isn't coming from Jackson, but from the person controlling him?" He suggested as he opened the jar he laid the coin down in the middle of the examination table so that everyone could see it and concentrated as he carefully drew a circle around the coin with the black mountain ash. "What if something that affects the kanima also affects its master?"

"Meaning what?" Isaac asked him with a raised eyebrow. He placed the jar of mountain ash back down on the table.

"Meaning we can catch them. Both of them." Scott said excitedly. We began discussing a plan and once we finished I began my plan.

"Um Deaton, I was wondering if you could help me with something." I asked him hopefully making everyone in the room go silent.

"Of course Bree, what can I help you with?" Dr. Deaton asked me kindly.

"Well, um, as you know I was bitten by an alpha a few weeks ago, and I have no idea what I am. I'm not a werewolf or were anything, I don't change on the full moon. I'm something though I just can't figure out what." I told him honestly. He nodded his head sympathetically.

"Hold out your hand." He ordered me softly. I held it out to him and he put a candle in front of me. "Now, close your eyes. Focus everything you have on the candle in front of you." He told me as I scrunched my face in confusion but still complied. I focused. Fire. Big. Strong. Red. Orange. Hot. Why am I naming character traits god this isn't gonna do anything. "Open your eyes, Bree." I opened them to see the fire lit.

"Did you do this?" I asked skeptically I looked at the werewolf's faces and they looked shocked.

"Look around you." He told me as he used hand motions to point behind me. I turned around to see every candle in the room lit. I smiled and put a hand over my mouth in awe.

"Am I witch?" I asked him and he nodded at me. "Oh my god thank you!" I told him excitedly.

"Not a problem Bree." He told me chuckling a bit. "There is one more thing I want you to try. Call your brother and have him come over here." I called him and he told me he would be here in around ten minutes. Stiles finally came and met us in the examination room.

"Okay what's up? Why does everyone looked so shocked and Bree look happier than usual?" He asked frantically.

"Okay to make this quick, just watch." I said as I grabbed a bowl of powder. I looked to Deaton silently asking if I could use it and he nodded. I kept my eyes open this time. I focused on the powder. And suddenly, little by little each spec of the soft powder floated into the air. Stiles' jaw dropped. I smiled happily. The powder was expanding over the room.

"Move your hand to the left." Deaton advised me. I complied and when I moved it, the powder followed quickly. I smiled brightly.

"Wait you- you're a- a-" Stiles stammered and I cut him off.

"I'm a witch." I told him pouring the powder back into the bowl with a flick of my hands.

"As amazing as this is, why did you call me down here and not just wait till we got home?" Stiles asked me. We all turned to Deaton.

"Well Bree, you aren't any ordinary witch, you are one of the most powerful witches in the world due to the bite from Peter. You were always meant to become a witch but this bite sparked it inside of you, and a little something extra. You can also control every element. You two are twins, there's something very few witches are able to do. You can connect you and your brother, you'll be bonded, it'll multiple your power when you need it, and if either of you are in trouble, it will give you the ability to contact each other through your minds." He informed us and my eyes widened with each word. "Give me both your hands. This part might sting for a moment or two, but it will be worth it." He told us as we held out our hands. He grabbed a knife and held it to the top of my hand. He made a small cut below my knuckle on my middle finger. I winced slightly as I expected to see blood, but none came out. I made a face of confusion. Deaton did the same to Stiles and surprisingly, he didn't squirm at all, no blood came out of his either. He took our hands and put them together. There was a weird tingling feeling.

"What the hell?" I whispered mainly to myself.

"You two are now bonded together." Deaton told us proudly. "Nice work for your first day." He told me patting my shoulder. Stiles and I were bonded. I'm a witch.

* * *

"Stiles. Bree, what the hell is this?" My dad asked, biting into the veggie burger. We were in his office eating dinner.

"A veggie burger." My brother answered as I popped the lid to my salad.

"I wanted a regular burger." My dad groaned.

"Yeah, well, a veggie burger is healthy, we're being healthy." Stiles shook his salad.

"Oh, hell. Why are you trying to ruin my life?" My dad asked, looking at his vegetables once he opened the fries bag to see carrots and celery.

"We're trying to extend your life." I said, taking a bite of my salad, "Just eat it."

"Yeah, and tell us what you found." Stiles said. My dad stopped chewing and looked at us.

"I'm not sharing confidential police work with teenagers." My dad defended. Stiles and I stared at him.

"Is that it on the board behind you?" I asked, pointing my fork at the corkboard.

"Don't look at that." My dad said.

"It's-just-I see arrows pointing to pictures." Stiles pushed himself up off his chair, trying to get a better view as our father waved his hands.

"Stop. Fine." Stiles sat back in his chair and cupped his chin in his hand. I put my fork down and leaned forward, "I found something. The mechanic and the couple that was murdered all had something in common." Stiles nodded to our father to keep going. I tapped the plastic fork against my teeth.

"All three?" I asked

"You know what I say, one's an accident, two's a coincidence, three's a-"

"Pattern." Stiles and I finished for him.

"Mechanic, husband and wife; all the same age. All twenty-four." My dad explained.

"Wait, what about Mr. Lahey? He's nowhere near twenty-four." Stiles interjected.

"Which made me think of A.) Lahey's murder wasn't connected or B.) the ages weren't connected. Until I found this." I watched as my father got up and moved to a large file cabinet. He produced a manila folder with the name LAHEY marked on it. "This would be C.)." My dad handed Stiles the folder. "Did you know Isaac had an older brother?"

"Died in combat." Stiles read from the file.

"But if he was alive today, how old do you think he'd be?" My dad pointed out.

"Twenty-four." I said, looking over the pages of the folder. Stiles paced in front of the board and I stared at the lines and pictures on the board. My dad rubbed his chin and sighed.

"Same age, means same class. Did you ever think that?" I asked, looking at the pictures.

"Yeah. Well, I would have. I just got Lahey's file two hours ago." My dad defended himself. Stiles jumped and down, in astonishment. I did a double take at my father, gaping.

"Two hours! Dad, people could be dying!" Stiles said yelling at dad.

"I know that! I'm aware, thank you!" My dad yelled back at his son. Stiles raced to the bookshelf and grabbed all the yearbooks. Slamming them on the desk, Stiles handed me one as we started to flip through the pages.

"Class of 2006. Maybe they all hung out together, I mean two of them got married." Stiles said, looking at one of the folders on the desk.

"Or maybe they were all in the same class." I realized, jabbing my finger at a picture in the book.

"They were all in his class?" Stiles asked, looking at Harris.

"All four." I nodded in confirmation. "Now I don't know how Mr. Lahey fits in, but this is definitely a pattern." Dad said as Stiles nodded his head furiously. My dad reached for the phone as Stiles flipped through the yearbook. "If the killer isn't done killing…

"Then one of them is next." Stiles said, looking at the Chemistry page. His dad nodded and started to talk into the office phone.

* * *

Stiles parked his Jeep in an empty space the next morning. I hopped out of the backseat as Scott jumped out of the passenger seat. Stiles continued his conversation with Scott.

"There's gotta be some other way to get tickets right?" He asked, coming around the side of his car.

"It's a secret show, there's only one way. And it is a secret." Scott groaned.

"Well, I have a ticket so you two are out of luck." I said, hiking up my bag. And following the boys towards school.

"Hey!" I turned and saw Matt coming towards us. "Anyone know why no one's getting suspended after what happened the other day at school?"

"Just forget about it. No one got hurt." Stiles said, sliding his free hand up his backpack strap.

"I had a concussion."

"Well nobody got seriously hurt." Stiles said.

"I was in the ER for six hours." Matt looked at Stiles like he was stupid. Stiles rolled his head back as I crossed my arms.

"Okay, you wanna know the truth, Matt?" Stiles said, "Your little bump on the head is about-" I watched him crouch down on the ground and raised his hand just above the pavement. "This high on our list of problems right now!" Stiles cried out. I yanked him up to a standing position as Scott went over to talk to him.

"So are you okay?" I asked, stepping closer to Matt.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I noticed you didn't get any tickets either last night." Matt talked to Scott as I looked around the parking lot.

"Are they still selling?" Scott asked.

"Uh, no. But I found two online. You should keep trying, I hear everyone's gonna be there." Matt looked at me, "I'll see you around eight?" He asked me. I nodded, he waved and walked off.

"You're going with him?!" Stiles hissed out.

"Yeah!" I hissed back.

"I don't like him." Stiles mumbled, under his breath, "Are you sure about this?" He asked Scott as I pulled open the door.

"Whoever's controlling Jackson had to finish the job last time, so what do you think is gonna happen this time?"

"He's gonna be there to make sure the job's finished." I nodded. Stiles scrubbed his shaven head as we walked down the hall.

* * *

"Ketamine?" Scott asked as Stiles and I watched the vet fill the syringe.

"It's a similar type of anesthesia that is used on dogs, just a higher dosage." Deaton placed the syringe and the vial on the table. "If you can get close enough to Jackson it will slow him down enough to buy you some time." Scott nodded and took the syringe. "This." Deaton held out a small glass bottle, "Is some of what you will use to create the barrier." Scott went to reach for it, but Deaton pulled it out of his way. "This part is for you, Stiles." He slid the bottle over to Stiles.

"Sounds like a lot of pressure." Stiles said, looking at me before reaching for the bottle.

"It's from the mountain ash tree." Deaton explained, "People used to believe that it could protect against the supernatural."

"So I spread this around the whole building and Jackson and his master will be trapped?" Stiles asked.

"Pretty much." Deaton shrugged. "Think of it like gun powder. It's just powder, until a spark happens. You are the spark, Stiles."

"If you mean light myself on fire, I don't think I'm up for that." Stiles said, shoving his hands into his pockets. I tried not to laugh as Stiles looked at me.

"You have to see it in your mind before it happens, Stiles. It can be pretty extraordinary what the force of your own will can accomplish." Deaton nodded. Stiles mulled over what Deaton had just said. "If this is gonna work, you need to believe it." Deaton said. Stiles raised an eyebrow. Deaton turned his attention to me. He pulled out the grimoire and placed it on the desk. My eyes widened recognizing the book. My mom had that book.

"The grimoire is passed through the women of the family. The book is meant for matriarch of the family to receive it." Deaton informed me.

"You are a certain type of witch who has the most power from all the witches. You can control the elements as well, you're a type of witch that only comes out every few centuries." Deaton stared off into the distance, remembering. "Anyway, you have unbelievable power, you have the power to control the elements, but also the power to master every spell in this book." Deaton explained pointing to the grimoire. "Now,tonight, Stiles will take care of the trapping and Bree you need to keep an eye on Jackson during this whole thing." I nodded, I already planned on doing that. Deaton gave us one final nod before dismissing us.

* * *

"Hi!" I exclaimed as Matt pulled open the door later that night. Matt was standing there, his hands in his pockets.

"Hi." He looked down at the ground and scuffed his toe against the stoop.

"Let's go." I grabbed his hand and led him down the stoop and out to my car. I only rarely drove it considering Stiles drove most of the time and my dad used it to get to work most mornings on some occasions.

"Pull over here." Matt directed me as I pulled the car into the crowded lot

I followed him into the abandoned building and was instantly caught up in the crowd. I danced around wildly with Matt, who swayed slightly.

"Give me your hands!" I shouted over the music.

I took Matt's hands and spun myself out then back into his chest. His arms were wrapped around me, my back against his chest as we danced to the beat. I spun back out and raised my arms up, dancing like a maniac. Eventually Matt started to become confident with himself and started to dance to the music. "There you go!" I screamed out at him. He laughed at himself, but continued to dance.

After we were both covered in sweat, we decided to take a break. We sat on the bench by the wall. I looked at my phone, before looking back up to see Isaac and Erica dancing with Jackson. Isaac had the syringe in his hand.

"You're not having a good time are you?" Matt asked.

"No, I'm having a good time." I said, shaking my head. The all of a sudden, I felt his lips on mine. He pressed down, but I pulled back.

"I'm sorry. That- that was a huge mistake." Matt said, trying to cover it up.

"No, no, no. It's okay." I paused and looked at the dance-floor, Isaac and Erica were gone. "Actually, it's not okay." I said after a moment, "I have to go make a call." I said, getting off of the bench and walking away from Matt.

I held the power button and waited for the screen to light up as I walked towards the doors. My phone buzzed. Multiple times. I glanced down and saw that I had two new voicemails and about ten new messages, all from Stiles. I clicked on the voicemail and held the phone to my ear, straining to hear the message.

"Bree, pick up. Pick up, now." Stiles said. "Look, I've got like fifty feet left to cover and I'm out, okay? So you gotta get your witchy ass down here to help me because I don't know what to do. I'm just standing out here and-" A gunshot rang out, "And I'm all alone and I'm hearing gunfire and werewolves. And I'm standing here all by myself looking like a friggin' idiot with a handful of fairy dust and I don't have enough. Okay? I swear to God, if you weren't my sister, I'd kill you for doing this to me." Stiles hung up the phone.

"Bree. You need to get out of the rave thing. Like now. Something big is about to go soon and you need to not be there. I swear to God, I will find you and drag your ass out of the rave if you aren't outside by nine. Call me."

That was it. I looked at my phone and saw that it was almost ten. I cursed under my breath. I pushed open the double doors, leading outside and ran for the parking lot. I quickly jumped the short stairs and sprinted to the lot. I could see Stiles' Jeep in the spot across from me so I ran towards it. Just as I made it to the lot, I ran straight into something. I placed my hand up and pushed against the invisible barrier. "What the hell?" I whispered. I pushed against the barrier to no avail.

"Stiles? STILES!" I called out.

I looked around the empty parking lot. I felt my boot step down on something crunchy. I glanced down and saw some sort of black dust. I crouched down and put my finger to it. An electric shock went through my fingers and I jolted my hand back, falling on my ass. I heard someone running past me and I looked up to see Stiles sprinting past. I waited for him to bounce back against the barrier, but he just continued running. I heard more footsteps behind me and watched as Isaac and Erica bounced back from the barrier. Stiles raised his arms in the air,

"Yes! It worked! Did you see that?!" Stiles looked around the empty parking lot. I rolled my eyes and brushed my hands together.

"Hey, uh, dude. Not to interrupt your celebration or anything, but I'm sort of stuck." I waved my hands around as Stiles turned back to face me. His face became pale.

"Stuck? What do you mean stuck?" Stiles asked, I sighed.

"Stuck, trapped, confined, I can't get out." I said, looking around. Isaac and Erica towered above me.

"You can't get out? Why?" I shrugged. "Just get up. Walk-"

"I already tried!" I screamed scrambling up. "I tried to get to your car and I bounced back against this stupid barrier." I slammed my hand against the barrier and Stiles flinched.

"Holy shit. Hold on. Stay right there." Stiles pointed at me, I rolled my eyes. He turned to go get help when Derek appeared.

"Break the barrier." He commanded.

"What?"

"Break the barrier! Stiles! Break the barrier! Scott is dying!" Derek ordered Stiles in a yell as my eyes widened.

"What? How do you know that?" Stiles came up short.

"Just do it!"

Derek shouted at him, shoving his hand in our direction. Stiles huffed before crouching down. I watched as he placed his hands over the black dust and waved them back. The dust split in half and Derek patted Stiles on the back before running past me. I felt the wind from him rustle my hair as he ran inside the building. I slid the toe of my boot to the edge of the dust. I paused and looked up at Stiles. He gulped and nodded. I lifted up my foot and nimbly leapt over the line of powder. I balanced on my tiptoe before regaining my balance.

"Yes!" I whispered to myself. I took my place beside Stiles and waved Erica and Isaac over the strip. The two of them hopped over and stood beside us.

"So why were you trapped, Bree?" Isaac asked me. I shrugged.

"I have no idea, probably something to do with being a witch." I mumbled, hugging myself.

"You're a witch?" Erica asked me skeptically.

"Yes, why do you care?" I asked her.

"Well I mean, you know what they say. The shape you take reflects the person you are and Bree, yours really shows through." She told me. My jaw dropped as I began saying a spell in my head. She began to groan and clutch her head.

"Bree! Bree stop! What are you doing!" Stiles called out to me. After a few more moments I stopped and crouched down to the blonde lying on the ground.

"That was me making every blood vessel in your brain pop, you heal quickly so I will not hesitate to do it on you." I told her and as I began to walk away I felt her grab my wrist and flip me over. She raised her fist like she was going to punch me but I then remembered what Deaton said about me being able to control the elements, the human body is mainly water. I focused on her and she stopped. Her jaw dropped as I made her get off me. I stood up as she watched me with fear. I raised me hand and she was immediately on the wall. "I will not hesitate to hurt you. I was told I have most of the power in the world. Don't ever, ever, threaten me or even come near me with intensions of hurting me because I will hurt you." I warned her as her eyes went wide. I let my focus off her and she dropped to the ground. Stiles wrapped his arms around me, hugging me before I pulled away.

"I have to go drive Matt home." I said, thumbing behind me. I stepped away from the group and went back into the warehouse.

* * *

"So about that incredibly bad idea I had." Matt said as we pulled up to his house.

"You mean the kiss?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's the one." Matt said.

"Don't worry about it." I said, shaking my head.

"For real?" Matt looked at me.

"Definitely." I said, smiling at him.

Matt grinned at me before getting out of the car. I noticed that he left his camera, but he was already gone. I reached down and picked it up, turning it on. I flipped through the pictures of the lacrosse team, smiling at the ones of my friends. Then the picture changed and it was me standing by my locker. The next was me sitting at the lunch table, the pictures were all of me. I continued to flip through them to find he had taken some as I sat in my house. There were pictures of me in nothing but my under wear and bra. I felt my jaw go slack and I let out a shaky breath in fear before someone knocked on the window. I looked up to see Matt's face in the window. He went to pull open the door, but I had locked the door.

"Open the window." Matt mouthed at me. I gasped, acting surprised.

"Forgot my bag." He said as the window rolled down.

"Yeah, yeah." I waved his camera.

"Some good pictures in there, right?" He asked, staring at me.

"Yeah! I really love the lacrosse ones." I nodded at him and handed him his camera pretending to not see the ones of me.

"There's a good candid in there of you." Matt said seriously.

"Really?" I asked, trying to sound surprised.

"You can see some more if you like. I could show you some on my computer." Matt said. He was starting to creep me out.

"Maybe another night." I said, smiling nervously.

"Well, just for a few minutes." Matt leaned on the window.

"It's getting kinda late." I said. Matt scoffed.

"It's the weekend." He said glaring at me slightly.

"I know! But, uh, I-"

"And it's spring break. You don't have anything going on tomorrow. Do you?" Matt asked.

"I should really get going." I said after a moment. Matt stared at me.

"Sure." He said, taking his bag. As soon as he had it through the window, I sped off, leaving him standing on the curb.

I got back to my house moments later. I pushed my hands through my hair as I ran up the stairs. Matt had pictures of me. He was a grade-A stalker. And I had been in a car with him. Stiles walked into my room and saw me pacing around and looking nervous.

"Hey Bree, everything okay?" He asked me stopping my pacing.

"What? Yeah! Yeah everything's fine." I told him lying. Shit we were bonded, he could hear what I was thinking even if he wasn't a witch.

"Bree you know I can tell you lying bonded or not right?" He asked me raising an eyebrow as I but my lower lip nervously.

"It's just um- something that happened with Matt it's not a big deal." I stuttered out nervously holding back tears that slipped into my eyes.

"Bree what happened?" He asked me softly.

"He took pictures of me when I didn't know, he stalked me, he took pictures of me changing, pictures of me at home, at school-" I said involuntarily letting a few tears slip out of my eyes. Stiles cut me off by pulling me into a hug.

"Hey don't worry, we'll figure this out, I promise, okay?" He told me but all I could do was nod. Stiles was always one of the people to keep me from falling apart. He was my anchor. He always would be.

* * *

**Review please! These are so much fun to write I hope you enjoy reading them, in the reviews please say what you like or don't like, I'd love to hear!**


	21. Party Guessed

_Nothing ever happens in a quiet town like Beacon Hills. Everyone knows your name, everyone's nice, nothing happens. Until that night. The murder. Now? My best friend is a werewolf. My twin brother is still ordinary human and uses a baseball bat as a weapon. The new girl who hunts werewolves for fun. My other best friend can't help but finding bodies every turn she takes. And me? Well, I have a few secrets of my own. I'm human. Until that night. Now everything's gonna change._

* * *

Derek, Scott and I walked into the train cars. Scott healed not too long ago and Stiles went home right when Scott was good and walking again. Before Stiles left he told me about how Dad was fired and it was something I haven't even told anyone yet. I felt horrible he got fired, it was our fault there was no point in not admitting it.

"I'm saying," Derek said to Scott. "That we need a new plan because next time one of us is going to be too hurt to heal."

"I get it." Scott said as Derek and I sat down in one of the seats. "We can't save Jackson."

"We have to, I promised him that I would save him not matter what, and I intend on keeping that promise." I told them sternly. They both sighed and looked down.

"God you're stubborn." Derek said rubbing his temple. "But we can't seem to kill him either." Derek said. He had a look on his face like he was thinking. "I've seen a lot of things Scott, but nothing like this." I grabbed his hand for support and I knew he appreciated it because he gave my hand a little squeeze.

"Then how do we stop it?"

"I don't know. I don't even know if we can."

"Maybe we should let the Argents handle it." Scott suggested.

"I turned him." Derek said looking down. "It's my fault."

"You didn't turn him into this." I said trying to get a better look at his face. "This happened because of something in his past."

He looked up and turned to me. "It's a legend in a book, it's not that simple."

Scott and I just looked confused. "What do you mean? What are you not telling us?" Scott questioned him.

Derek turned on him. "Why do you think I'm always keeping something from you?"

"Because you always are keeping something from us!" I exclaimed in an annoyed tone.

"Maybe I do it to protect you." He said sincerely.

"Does being apart of your pack mean no more secrets?" Scott said trying to guilt him, clearly it didn't work.

"Go home Scott. Sleep, heal, make sure your friends are safe because the full moon is coming. And with the way things are going I've got a feeling it's going to be a rough one." Derek warned him.

* * *

I was in the bathroom taking a shower, letting the hot water run through my body. I wasn't sure how late it was but everyone was asleep. I was sleeping over Lydia's house tonight since her birthday was in a few days and we had to go shopping. I continued to shower when I suddenly heard loud cheers and applauses. My face scrunched in confusion as I hesitantly opened the shower curtain to find myself and Lydia back on the field, wearing the dresses we had worn the night we had been bitten. The crowd roared and held up signs that read 'We Luv Bree!' Or 'We Luv Lydia!' We looked at each other in confusion as we began to panic seeing Peter walking up to us. It was basically a repeat of that night. Lydia got bitten first, and then me. The crowd continued to cheer as Peter sank his teeth into me. Lydia and I woke up with a gasp as we scrambled in her bed. We kicked over the blankets and saw dirt was everywhere. We made whimpering noises trying to get rid of the dirt as we panted loudly. I saw a tear slip from Lydia's eye.

"Leave us alone." Lydia said as Peter appeared from no where. I jumped a little in surprise when I saw him.

"Unfortunately, I can't. At least not yet." Peter informed us leaning against the wall as Lydia and I stayed in the bed.

"Are you real?" I asked nervously shutting my eyes. I remembered the time when I would never be afraid of him and thought of him as one of my family members, now since that night, I couldn't stand him.

"Interestingly, that question can also be answered as, 'not yet'." Peter said walking up to the bed. I promise everything's going to get back to normal. All you have to do... Is every single thing that I ask." He told us as tears involuntarily streamed down our faces. He guided us to the stair case and we worked our way down. "Timing is key here, Lydia, Bree. It all needs to happen on the next full moon. Do you know what they call the full moon in march? It's called the worm moon." He informed as I felt something slimy on my feet. Lydia must've had the same feeling and we both began breathing heavily as we stared down at our feet seeing worms covering them. "They call it that because it's the last full moon of winter, and the worms would literally crawl out of the earth as it thawed." Peter told us as he turned around to show us his burnt body and Lydia and I both gasped. "Kind of has the feel of a rebirth, doesn't it?" He told us as he guided as down the steps into Lydia's living room.

"But the full moon's on Wednesday, that's my birthday." Lydia informed him.

"Exactly," He said as he gestured to the backyard through the glass doors. It showed to be what I interpreted as Lydia's party, she was handing out drinks as I talked to people and drank. "Lydia's birthday party is always the party of the year, isn't it? Everyone wants to go to Lydia's party. So we're gonna make it a very special party."

"And what if we don't?" I asked nervous for his answer. He rolled his eyes and suddenly the entire backyard was filled with dead corpses of our friends and blood everywhere. I saw Stiles, Scott, Jack, Allison, even Lydia and I lying dead, covered in blood. We both gasped in fear.

"I think it's best, if we just make a plan and stick to it. That way no ones gets hurt." Peter informed us suddenly everyone was alive again, no blood, no dead bodies, but they were starring at us.

"Why us?" Lydia asked quietly as I grabbed her had in comfort.

"Because, Lydia Martin and Bree Stilinski are not only beautiful, not only incredibly intelligent. They're both immune." He told us and my eyes widened knowing Lydia still had no idea about the supernatural beings in Beacon Hills.

"Immune to what?" Lydia asked in a confused tone.

"Oh that's right. They haven't told you, have they? Bet you felt like the last to know for a long time. Doesn't feel good does it?" Peter asked her softly as Lydia gave me a slight glare and I looked down in shame. "You deserve to know everything. It's probably best if I just show you." My eyes widened at his words and before I could protest he vanished into thin air and we both gasped looking around. We slowly turned to the window to see a ginormous beast outside in the trees with piercing red eyes. We both gave ear piercing screams as he broke through the window.

* * *

The next morning, Lydia and I burst through Allison's door, Macy's bags in hand. "Clear your schedule!" Lydia cried out, "This is gonna take a while." Allison looked at me. I shrugged and went to her bed. I hadn't told Lydia or Allison about what happened with Matt I bit my lip as I set the bags on Allison's bed. Matt had kissed me. Someone who was stalking me kissed me. I had no idea what was going on. He took pictures of me I didn't even know how he got them, and I don't want to know how.

"How many outfits do you plan on wearing tonight?" Allison laughed, following Lydia to her bed.

"It's my birthday party." Lydia said, pulling out a dress, "I'm thinking this for hostess and this-" She pulled out another, "For party."

"I noticed you didn't send out any invites." Allison said. I looked at her.

"It's the biggest party of the year, Allison. Everyone knows that." Lydia said, handing me a dress.

"I was just wondering if this year, things would be different." Allison cautiously said.

"Why would anything be different?" I asked, looking at the girl, trying to get her to stop.

"Because things have been off lately. Things and people. Like Jackson." Allison finally said. Lydia's head shot up as I dropped the dress from my hands.

"Why do you care about Jackson?" She asked.

"Do you know if he's coming tonight?" Allison innocently asked.

"Everyone's coming." Lydia looked at Allison like she was stupid and I made a face as I continued to lay out dresses.

"Allison." Mrs. Argent said from the doorway.

"Hi, Mrs. Argent." I smiled at her mom.

"Mrs. Argent, what do you think of this one?" Lydia asked, pressing a dress against her body.

"It's lovely." Mrs. Argent smiled, "Allison, can I talk to you for a second?" She asked.

"Can it wait?" Allison asked.

"Now would be better." Mrs. Argent said subconsciously rubbing her shoulder.

"Party starts at 10." Lydia pointed out.

"So you'll be around later?" Mrs. Argent asked Allison.

"I don't know. Maybe." Allison was curt with her mother. Mrs. Argent nodded and turned to leave. I held up a printed dress to Allison.

"I like this one." I said. Allison grabbed it and twisted her hips. "Yeah, this is the one." I said, placing my hands on my hips.

"Ya think?" Allison asked.

"Oh yeah." I nodded. Lydia held up a dress to me.

"This is perfect, Bree." Lydia said. I took the dress and placed it on my body.

"Happy birthday by the way!" Allison said, dropping her arms.

"Thank you." Lydia smiled, "I really appreciate that." She grinned at our friend before handing me some jewelry.

* * *

After helping Lydia and Allison choose out their outfits, I headed over to Deaton's office.

"Today Bree, since you're learning so quickly, we're gonna try some elements." He informed me and I nodded with excitement. "Close you eyes. Hold out your hand." He ordered me as I did everything he told me to do. "Think of fire, think of the heat. Anything you need to create fire." If my eyes weren't shut the probably would've popped out of my head, create fire? I pushed away my doubts and did what I was told. "Open your eyes." He told me proudly. I opened them and almost screamed. I saw that I created a ball of fire in my palm.

"Oh my god." I muttered mostly to myself. He smiled at me and continued.

"Close your hand." He advised me and I looked at him like he was crazy, wouldn't I get burned? He nodded at me and I sighed giving in. I closed me hand and felt no pain. I opened it again to see no fire, not even a trace of it being there. "Now, do the same with ice, this one may be a little trickier." He told me. I focused and closed my eyes. Ice, cold, slippery, wet-

"Bree concentrate!" Deaton said ordered me interrupting my thoughts and I quickly opened my eyes to see ice covered the room. I gasped as I dropped my hand. "Bree! You need to find an anchor!" He ordered me. My thoughts immediately, went to Stiles, nothing. Scott, nothing. My dad, nothing. I thought of every person and finally the last person my frantic mind came up with. Jackson. Everything paused. The ice stopped covering the room and it slowly dissolved away. "Well, looks like you've found your anchor. Nice work. I think we should spend a little more time on ice, you've seen to have mastered fire and water, only a few more elements." Alan told me as I leaned against the wall nodding with what he was saying.

"Okay, thank you! See you later." I told him walking out.

The next day Stiles picked me up. We got into the house before Dad woke up and Stiles and I began looking through the 2006 yearbook to try to find a connection between all the victims. Dad walked by and knocked on my doorway. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Homework." We said at the same time.

He nodded and began to walk away, but he came back. "It's spring break." We both stopped and looked at each other feeling guilty. He walked into my room. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Satisfying our own curiosity." Stiles said.

He reached over and closed the yearbook. "They brought Harris in for questioning this morning."

"And?!" We both asked.

"They're working on a warrant to arrest him for the murderers."

"All of them?" Stiles asked.

"Enough of them."

"With what proof?" I questioned.

"Do you remember the couple at the trailer?" We both nodded. "The tire tracks nearby match Harris' car."

"That's not enough." I said opening up the yearbook again.

He closed the book again and I took a deep breath. "The same car was also seen outside of the hospital where the pregnant wife was killed. It has some bumper sticker on it, a quote from Einstein."

"Wait, what quote?" Stiles asked.

I looked at him confused. What was a quote going to tell us? "Something about imagination and knowledge."

"'Imagination is more important than knowledge' I saw the same car at the rave." Stiles informed him.

"That means you're a witness." Dad said. "You're going to have to give a statement."

"What about the girl from the concert?" I asked. "Kara. She wasn't in Harris' class and what about Mr. Lahey? How does he fit into this?"

"It doesn't matter." Dad told us sternly. How could he be so unreasonable? "The tire tracks put Harris at the sight of three murders. It's outstanding evidence."

"No!" I opened the book again. "It's not enough."

"I thought the two of you hated this guy?" He asked us skeptically.

"No, we don't hate him." Stiles said. "He hates us."

"And if he killed them all then yeah, lock the psycho up, but there's something missing. I have a feeling about this." I said frantically as I looked for something, anything in the books.

"Hey." Stiles said touching my shoulder but I didn't stop.

"Hey." Dad said touching my other shoulder. I looked up at him. "You don't have to solve this for me."

"Well," I leaned back in my chair getting flustered. "I have to do something."

He looked down at the yearbook. "What?" Stiles asked.

"The swim team."

We both looked down. "Dad, the coach." I said. It was Mr. Lahey.

Dad took a deep breath. "Okay, let's all just take a break from everything and get something to eat." I looked at him shocked. I was about to say something, but he stopped me. "Bree," I leaned back in my chair again. "Take a breather."

* * *

Right after lunch ended Stiles and I went home to get ready for Lydia's birthday party. I already stopped by yesterday to do my part of what Peter wanted. I got the herbs and worms and poured them into the drink. I felt guilt about it, but I had to save everyone. I let out a shaky breath as I flattened out my outfit. I wore a short tight black dress and a red leather jacket with a flower clip in my hair. When I got downstairs Stiles was already gone and I knew I was late to the party. When I got in Lydia took my jacket and handed me some punch. I drank it and scanned the room for Scott and Stiles. When I found them I walked over. "Are you going to apologize to Allison or what?" Stiles asked.

"Hey. Have you seen Jackson anywhere?" Stiles asked me as I leaned my hip against the edge of the couch arm Scott was sitting on and I took the cup out of Stiles hand.

"No. I haven't seen him in the past few days." I told them as I drank the punch that I forgot I had 'poisoned' from the cup and immediately started coughing because of the horrid taste. "Oh, my god. That's disgusting."

"I haven't seen Jackson either. Seen Allison?" Scott asked moodily as he took the cup out of my hand and took a sip of the bitter liquid.

"No, but we should probably tell her what we found." Stiles answered slowly as he looked around the empty house for Allie and I sighed as I took the cup back out of Scott's hand.

"I'm still kind of not sure what we found." I said with a confused frown as I raised the cup to my lips and took another sip but immediately started spluttering. I pushed the plastic cup into Scott's hands as Stiles and Scott both looked at me in concern as I coughed. "Don't let me have that again. What the hell is in that?" I asked knowingly, part of my job was to pretend not to know what was happening.

"Are you okay, Bree?" Scott asked me in concern as he rubbed my back soothingly and I nodded shakily as I wiped the tears out of my eyes.

"I figured out the murders have something to do with water. You know, the fact that all the victims were on the swim team, the way the kanima reacted around the pool." Stiles informed us.

"So whoever's controlling the kanima really hates the swim team?"

"Hated the swim team. Specifically, the 2006 swim team. So it could be another teacher. Maybe like a student back then. I mean, who are we missing though? What haven't we thought of?" My twin asked all in one breathe as he squinted his eyes in thought. I turned my head around to see what he was staring at and saw Allison making her way towards us so I frowned slightly as she stopped next to Stiles.

"Uh, Jackson's not here." Allison stated the obvious as she glanced around the party.

"Yeah, no one's here." Stiles said plainly as he looked around the empty house.

"Maybe it's just early." Scott suggested in a meek voice and Stiles gave him a disbelieving look.

"Or maybe nobody's coming because Lydia and Bree turned into the town whack-job." Stiles said as I glared at him. "No offense."

"Well, we have to do something, because we've completely ignored her for the past two weeks." Allie said in a helpless voice.

"She's completely ignored Stiles the past ten years." Scott interceded I rolled my eyes subtly at him comment even though we knew it was true.

"I prefer to think of it as me not having been on her radar yet." Stiles corrected him instantly as he rubbed the back of his neck and I chuckled lightly as I pushed myself of off the arm of the couch.

"We don't owe her a party." Scott said firmly as he looked at us all in turn with a stern expression and I shook my head at him as I got my phone out of my purse.

"Okay, here's what we are going to do, and no arguing." I told them as I pointed a finger at Scott when he opened his mouth. "Scott, you're going to use your co-captain status to get the lacrosse team here. Now." I ordered him with a quirked eyebrow and he nodded at me with a slightly apprehensive expression as he got his phone out. I turned to face Allison as she smiled at me slightly. "You call anyone you think will help us get the party moving." She nodded and pulled out her phone. I turned to my twin. "Stiles, call Carmen and the girls. They'll know how to get this thing going. Like, really going."

"Who?" Allison asked me in confusion as Stiles nodded frantically while digging in his pocket for his phone.

"I met them the other night. Let's just say they know how to party." Stiles answered her with a small smile as he dialled number and then held up a hand to stop her from saying anything as he put the phone by his ear. "Carmen, baby, I need a favour…." He trailed off as he strolled away from our little group and I shook my head in amusement as I looked down at my phone. I clicked on the contact I wanted and heard my phone begin to ring as I waited for the person to answer.

"Hello?" A familiar greeted me curiously through the phone and I immediately stiffened slightly as I put on my best queen-bitch attitude.

"Hi, Lilly. I have a message for you to send out. Anyone not at Lydia's birthday party tonight is going to want to transfer schools. This is the party of the year and nothing is going to change that. Get everyone here, or answer to me. You have twenty minutes until I start planning and you know how devious I can be. Tick-tock." I said into the phone in a voice dripping with false sweetness. I noticed the weird stares that Allison and Scott were giving me. "What?"

"It's just I've never seen you use your popularity before. You're normally so sweet and calm." Allison replied softly with a slightly confused look and I smirked at her.

"You're still new, Allie. Lydia is the bitch, beauty and brains and I'm the sweet, sexy and smart." I told her as I tilted my head to the side with a confident smile in place. "We've been best friend's still elementary school. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for her. There aren't many people I would say that for." I said honestly as I let my smile falter so that she could see the sincere behind my words in my eyes. "Oh, by the way, Jackson is another person I would do anything for. Die, kill, carjack. You name it." I told her with a threatening edge to my voice even though I kept a smile on my lips.

* * *

An hour later, the party was in full swing. People had wandered in, people from all different groups and cliques. I smiled to myself and took a sip of my drink. I walked through the crowd of people and spotted Matt standing by the pool. I glanced at him before walking into the house.

"You get two minutes." I said, setting my drink down as Matt closed the door behind him. I pointedly looked at the door, he reopened it.

"Okay, so I know I took some pictures of you that I should've told you about, but is it really that bad that I think you're beautiful?" Matt asked. I gave him a small smile. "And I think you should be the subject of a perfect photograph."

"Uhm, Matt, some of those pictures were-I-don't even know how you took them." I said, raising a hand.

"Telephoto lens. I mean, come on, Bree. Photographers call them candids." Matt explained.

"And police officers call it stalking." I said, looking at my shoes before glancing back up at him.

"Stalking? So I'm a stalker now?" Matt asked, "Is that it? You think my bedroom wall is plastered with pictures of you. You think I'm the kinda guy that's gonna say if I can't have you, no one can. Is that it?" Matt asked. "Well, you know what? Get over yourself. There's another pretty girl walking in the room every five minutes."

"Then you only have to wait three more." I softly said, pushing by him. Matt grabbed my arm. I whirled around, yanking my arm out of his grip. The lights in the room flickered and Matt fell to the ground, clutching his head.

"Sorry." I whispered out, walking back into the crowd as Matt groaned. I walked away and heard someone calling my name.

"Bree? Bree." I heard a soft voice call. I spun around to see someone with long light brown hair, tall. It was my mother. I let out a shaky breath as I ran to hug her. She pushed me away and I have her a confused look. "You do this to me and you expect me to forgive you?" She asked me skeptically.

"What? What did I do?" I asked in a confused tone as she scoffed at me.

"I'm dead, Bree. Who's fault is that? Yours. You killed me. It's all your fault." She told me and my jaw dropped. I felt tears swarm in my eyes and I let them fall, not able to hold them back. Everyday in the hospital I kept thinking that once I was done I wouldn't have to deal with this brat anymore, dying was probably the best thing for me. You won't ever be a powerful witch, Bree. You're weak. You're dead weight, no one cares about you." She told me and I was on the verge on sobbing now. Hearing all this is one thing, hearing it from your mother? Ten million times worse.

Suddenly, everything disappeared and I looked around. Everything was back to normal. Everyone was dancing, kissing, and having fun. I wiped my tears away. What just happened? I stumbled in my heels and I felt someone out their arms around me. "Bree, are you okay?" It was Scott's voice.

"No ones loves me." I whispered. "I'm nothing."

"What are you talking about?" He asked me concerned as he sat my down in a chair and I looked up at him.

"My mothers dead because of me. I'm dead weight. I cause nothing but issues. I'm just a pretty face; I'll never amount to anything."

"Bree," He knelt down in front of me, but my head kept moving around. "Look at me." I turned to look at him. "You are more than just a pretty face." I looked at him confused. "You are one of the brightest most caring girls I have ever met." He grabbed my hands. "You are the best friend anyone could ask for. You're caring, understanding and when you love someone you love them with all of your heart. You're selfless and you're not popular because you're pretty, it's because you're the best person anyone has ever met." We looked at each other for a minute and then he leaned in and kissed me. I would be lying if I said it wasn't a good kiss. When we pulled away I was completely back to the real world and I felt guilty. I could also see the guilt on Scott's face. Scott helped me up and we went to go find Stiles. He was sitting by the pool and Scott tried to give him some water, but he wasn't taking it. Some girl came up.

"What are you doing? If you want to sober him up fast that's not the best way to do it."

"You can do better?" I asked.

She took his head and dipped it into the pool. Stiles immediately started squirming and she picked his head up again. "How do you feel?" She asked.

"I think I might have to revisit my policy on hitting girls."

"He's sober." She said looking at the two of us.

I looked at her impressed. "Nice job."

"All in a day's work."

She stood up and walked off. I turned to Scott. "I like her."

"I don't!" Stiles screamed.

"We have to find Jackson." Scott said. "He could be going crazy because of the punch Lydia gave us."

"Okay," I said. "Stiles and I will look out here and you go look in the house." We all nodded and stood up to look for Jackson. We looked everywhere, but couldn't find him. "We can't find him anywhere." I said once we found Scott.

"And anyone who drank that crap is freaking out."

There were people jumping into the pool and being thrown in. "I can see that." Scott commented.

"What do we do?" Stiles asked. Scott shrugged.

"I can't swim!" I knew that voice. "I can't swim!" I turned and Matt was being thrown in the pool. Jackson went up to help him out of the pool and everyone was quiet. I knew Matt couldn't swim. How could I have been so stupid? "What are you looking at?"

Matt saw the expressions on our faces and pushed us out of the way. There was a siren blaring close by and everyone began running in all different directions. I got outside and I looked around. I had lost both Scott and Stiles in the crowd. I saw Matt who looked furious. When I looked down at his feet the Kanima was right at his feet with his tail wrapping around Matt's legs like he was his owner. There was a large crowd of people running by and I tried to push through it, but right when the crowd cleared out Matt was gone.

I looked to my left and saw Stiles with his eyes fixed on the same place I was looking at. I looked to my right and saw Scott doing the same thing. We had all seen it. Matt controlled the Kanima. He was controlling my best friend.

* * *

**Please review! Thanks so much to the constant reviews you have no idea how much they mean to me! And how did you feel about the Scott and Bree kiss? I'd be lying if I said it wasn't fun to write, hope you guys enjoyed! Review! AND CREDIT TO JANAESPENCER IN BREE STILINSKI WITH THE BREE AND SCOTT KISS**


	22. Fury

_Nothing ever happens in a quiet town like Beacon Hills. Everyone knows your name, everyone's nice, nothing happens. Until that night. The murder. Now? My best friend is a werewolf. My twin brother is still ordinary human and uses a baseball bat as a weapon. The new girl who hunts werewolves for fun. My other best friend can't help but finding bodies every turn she takes. And me? Well, I have a few secrets of my own. I'm human. Until that night. Now everything's gonna change._

* * *

The entire ride back to my house I called and text Derek, but he wasn't picking up. I almost got into a car accident because of a text I sent to him. I moved back to the call I had with Stiles. "He's not answering."

"Neither is Lydia." Stiles answered. I couldn't tell them what I knew. Peter told us we couldn't.

"Scott, have you tried Allison?"

"Yeah, she's not picking up."

I pulled into the drive way the same time Stiles did so I hung up the phone. "Go wake up Dad." I told him. "I'll get the yearbook."

We all ran into the house and Scott followed me to my room. I began flipping through the latest yearbook pages when Scott turned to me. "Should we talk about that kiss?"

I stopped and looked up at him. "We just found out who controls the Kanima and you want to talk about the kiss we shared when we were both drugged?" I asked skeptically tilting my head with a hand on my hip.

He moved to sit down next to me. "We have to talk about it sooner or later."

Honestly, I had wanted Scott for so long before and if this had happened a few months ago I would be completely delighted, but now I had no idea how I felt. "How about we discuss it when we're not dealing with a life changing revelation?"

Scott rolled his eyes at me as Stiles came in with Dad following. "Stiles, what the hell do you want to show me at two in the morning?"

"This." I said showing him the yearbook that had a circle on Matt's picture.

"What am I looking at?"

"Your murderer." Stiles said.

He studied the picture of Matt. "So this kid, Bree's ex boyfriend-"

"He was never my boyfriend! He's a creep!" I said and Stiles looked at me sympathetically since he knew what had happened.

"Is the real killer?" Dad finished ignoring my statement.

"Yes." We all answered at the same time.

"No."

"Yes." Stiles argued.

"No."

"Dad, come on." I said getting up. "Everybody knows that the police look for ways to connect victims to murderers. All he had to do was look through the transcripts and figure out which class they all had in common."

"Yeah, except for the fact that the rave promoter, Kara wasn't in Harris' classes." Dad told us.

"Right, sorry, so I guess they dropped the charges against him." Stiles challenged.

Dad looked like we annoyed the hell out of him. "No, you know what, they're not dropping the charges, but that doesn't prove anything." He looked behind us. "Scott, do you believe any of this?"

"It's really hard to explain how we know this, but you just have to trust us, we know it's Matt." Scott said not giving anything away.

"He took Harris' car." Stiles said. "He knew that if tire tracks were found at the murders and that if enough of the victims were in Harris' class then they would arrest him."

"Alright, I'll allow the remote possibility, but give me a motive. Why would this kid want most of the 2006 swim team and its coach dead?"

"Isn't it obvious?!" Stiles exclaimed. "Our swim team sucks, they haven't won in like six years. Okay, we don't have a motive yet."

Dad looked at both of us and eventually gave in. "What do you want me to do?"

"We need to look at the evidence." Scott said.

"That would be at the station." He turned to Stiles. "Where I no longer work."

"Trust me," Stiles began. "They'll let you in."

"Trust you?" Dad asked him skeptically.

Stiles turned his body to Scott. "Trust Scott?"

He nodded. "Scott I trust."

* * *

We all got into his car and he drove us to the police station in total silence. When we got to the station the deputy who Derek flirted with was waiting at the front desk. "It'stwo o'clock in the morning." She said when she saw Dad.

"Believe me; I wouldn't be here unless it was extremely important." Dad said leaning against the counter.

"We'll go through the hospital stuff first." Stiles said.

"Why?" Scott asked.

"Because all the murders were committed by Jackson except for one."

We all walked into the office and watched the security footage for about an hour. "I don't know guys," Dad began. "There was a six car pile up that night. The hospital was jammed."

"Just keep going." I said. "He had to have passed one of the cameras on that floor to get to Jessica's room."

I looked down at my phone again. "Hold on!" I looked up at Scott. "Did you see that? Scroll back." When Dad went back there was Matt walking by.

"That's him!" I screamed. "That's Matt!"

"All I see is the back of someone's head." Dad argued incredulously.

"Matt's head." Stiles said. "I sit behind him in history. He has a very distinct cranium, it's weird." I nodded. He did have a weird shaped head.

Dad looked at Stiles like he was going to kill him. "Are you crazy?"

"Alright fine, look at his jacket. How many people do you know that where black leather jackets?" Stiles asked and I rolled my eyes at his arguement.

"Millions." He said obviously. "Literally."

"Can we scroll forward?" Scott asked. "There's got to be a shot of him coming at one of the cameras." Dad took a deep breath, but listened. We saw him again, but it was still his back. "He's talking to my mom."

Scott pulled out his phone, called his mom and asked her about it. We sent her a picture of Matt and said she saw him at the hospital and remembered that she stopped him because he was tracking mud into the hospital. Scott hung up and Dad pulled out one of the files. "We have shoe prints at the crime scene."

"Which puts Matt at the sight of three murders." I said. "The trailer, the hospital and the rave."

"Actually four." We all looked at Dad. "A credit card receipt for an oil change was signed by Matt at the garage when the mechanic was killed.

"When?"

"Just before the you got there." The threw the file back down on his desk. "This is enough for a warrant. Scott, call your mom back and see how fast she can get down here." He turned to me. "Bree, go to the front desk. Tell them to let Scott's mom come through when she gets here."

I ran to the front, but no one was there. I moved to look behind the desk and she was on the floor, eyes empty and completely still with blood all over her. When I turned around a gun was right in front of my face. The one holding it was Matt. He grabbed my arms and put them behind my back. "What the hell?" I said looking at Matt.

"You know, it would've been so much easier for you to find out your witch powers earlier, you would've figured this out much sooner." Matt said as he pressed the gun right up to my temple. "Walk."

They led me into Dad's office like that and Dad looked so scared. He raised his hands up. "Matt, it's Matt right? Whatever is going on, I'm pretty sure there's a solution that doesn't involve a gun."

"You know it's funny you say that because I'm not sure you're aware of how right you really are."

I gulped. He was talking about Jackson. "I know you don't want to hurt people."

"Actually," He began. "We want to hurt a lot of people." I closed my eyes. "Her included." He said looking at me. I gaped at him slightly and he stepped closer to me brushing hair away from my ear. "I don't take being denied very well, Bree." He said brushing his lips against my ear slightly and it send shivers down my spine. "The three of you weren't on that list, but I can be persuaded. And one way is to try dialing someone on your cell phone like McCall is doing." Scott immediately took his hand out of his pocket. "That could definitely get someone hurt." He cocked back the gun and a tear rolled down my cheek. "Everyone, phones on the table." No one moved. "Now!" Everyone put their phone down and Matt patted my body down to find my phone. I felt disgusted when he patted in places he clearly didn't need to. He pulled mine out of my jacket pocket. He slowly and reluctantly released his grip on me. He pushed me into Stiles and I hugged him. "Let's take a little field trip, shall we?" He led us all to the holding cells and told Stiles to lock up Dad. He put one cuff on Dad's wrist and the other on a rod. "Tighter." Matt said.

"Do what he says Stiles." He gave us an everything-is-going-to-be-all-right look and Stiles made the handcuffs tighter.

We all walked out of the room and down the hall were we saw everyone who was working that night's body bloody and torn. "Are you going to kill everyone in here?" Scott asked.

"No, that's what Jackson is for." Matt smiled like he was a proud parent. "I just think about killing them and he does it." He pushed us forward to Dad's office and told us to shred every piece of evidence on him so we did.

Matt sat in chairs to watch. I hesitated before giving Scott the last file to shred. "Deleted." Stiles said from the computer. "Okay Matt, since everyone you brutally murdered deserved it because they killed you first, whatever that means, we're good here right? I'll just get my dad and we'll go, you two can continue with the whole vengeance thing, enjoy the Kanima."

There were headlights outside of the police station and we all froze. Scott's mom. "Looks like your mom is here."

"Matt, don't do this." Scott pleaded. "When she comes to the door I'll just tell her to leave. I'll tell her we didn't find anything. Please Matt."

We heard the door open and close. "If you don't move now," Matt began. "I'm going to kill Stiles first." I looked at Scott with pleading eyes. The five of us walked to the door behind the front desk that led to the rest of the police station. "Open the door."

Scott closed his eyes and opened the door revealing Derek. "Oh thank god."

He didn't look normal though. Something was wrong. He looked right at me and began to fall, back first. When I looked back up I gasped in shock when I saw Jackson standing behind him with half his body covered in green scales. Jackson was behind him his claws dripping with the toxin that paralyzes people. I looked down at Derek when Matt went to go lean down by him. I wanted to kill him. I couldn't believe this creep was controlling my best friend. "This is the one controlling him? This kid?"

"Well Derek, not everyone is lucky enough to be a big bad werewolf." He stood up. "Oh yeah, that's right, I've learned a few things lately. Werewolves, hunters, witches, Kanimas it's like a freaking Halloween party every full moon." He turned to Stiles. "Except for you Stiles, what do you turn into?"

"An abominable snow man. It's more of a winter thing."

Matt smiled. "Jackson."

He scratched Stiles' neck and he began to fall. "Bitch."

He fell on top of Derek and he sighed. Despite the situation, I had to pull my lips in to keep from laughing. "Get him off of me."

"I don't know Derek." Matt said leaning back down to him. "You two make a pretty good pair. It must suck though to have all that power taken away from you with just a little cut to the back of the neck. I bet you're not used to feeling this helpless."

"I still have some teeth. Why don't you get down a little closer huh? See how helpless I am."

I smiled. "Yeah bitch." Stiles said in a muffled voice. There was the sound of a car pulling in and head lights showed in the window.

"Is that her?" I turned to Scott who looked scared. "Do what I tell you to and I won't hurt her. I won't even let Jackson go near her."

"Scott, don't trust him!" I yelled.

I let out a startled gasp when Matt grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me in front of him before putting the barrel of the gun at my temple. I felt tears prickle my eyes as I stared at my best friends horrified face. "This work better for ya? I wonder if a witch can heal from a bullet to the brain?"

"Okay, just stop! Stop!" Scott cried in distress as I closed my eyes tightly so that I could try to focus my breathing.

"Then do what I tell you to." Matt told him firmly as he loosened his hold on my arm slightly and I slowly opened my eyes as my hands trembled in fright.

"Okay!" Scott said.

"Take them in there." Matt told Jackson. Jackson dragged both Derek and Stiles into Dad's office. He turned back to us. "You two, with me."

I held Scott's hand as we walked as we walked up to the front desk. "Scott," That was Melissa's voice "Where is everybody?" She turned and saw Matt holding a gun up to us.

"Mom, just do what he says and he promised he wouldn't hurt you."

"He's right." Matt said before shooting Scott and then I felt pain explode into my stomach. The pain was unbearable. I immediately put my had where the pain was and when I took my hand off, I saw scarlet red. He shot me. Melissa began to scream and I whined from the pain.

"Bree!" I heard my dad yell from the holding cell which was right next to the hall we were in meaning he could hear everything.

I looked up at Matt shocked. "But I didn't say I wasn't going to hurt the two of you."

Melissa tried to run at us, but Matt pointed the gun at her. "Get back mom." Scott said.

"Get up." Matt said. "Both of you."

"Matt!" My dad's voice was a little shaky, but who could blame him. His daughter was just shot. "Listen to me!"

"SHUT UP! EVERYBODY SHUT THE HELL UP!" He pointed the gun at Melissa. "Now get up or a shoot her next."

Scott stood up first and then he helped me up. I wasn't a werewolf. I wasn't going to heal unless I could heal myself with magic so I was weak and Scott had to carry me into the holding cell to lock up Melissa. "Bree," Dad whined when he saw me. "Sweetheart," I could hear the tears in his voice.

"They need to see a doctor!" Melissa yelled.

"I'm fine." Scott said. Melissa protested. She didn't know Scott would be completely fine, but not me.

Matt was so amused. "They have no idea do they?" Melissa cried some more. "Shut up!" She stopped. "If you keep talking I'm gonna put the next bullet in his head." Everything started to get blurry. "Back to the front McCall." We walked into Dad's office where Jackson was keeping Derek and Stiles. Scott put me down on the couch and Matt studied me confused. "Why isn't she healing?"

Scott turned to him. "She's not a werewolf! She's not going to heal like I heal! She needs a spell that she might not even know!"

I had tears running down my face as I ran my hand over the wound and my powers began to let it heal, but it wouldn't heal all the way, it took too much energy, energy that the bullet took away from me. "I want the book!" Matt yelled. "The bestiary!"

"What do you want it for?" Scott asked confused.

"For this!" Matt pulled up his shirt to reveal the scales he was growing.

A sharp pain went through my entire body and I cried. "What's happening?" Scott asked.

"I'm dying. My powers will be incredibly strong, they're trying to save me."

"We'll save you." Scott said as Matt rolled his eyes at us.

"There. You know, I -I feel sorry for you two, 'cause right now, you're thinkin', 'how am I gonna explain this when it heals?' And the sad part is, you don't even realize how incredible it is that you actually are healing. 'Cause you know what happens to everyone else when they get shot? They die." I heard Matt say to Scott as Scott helped me to a chair and sat down. Scott was healing slightly but I wasn't at all. .

"Is that what happened to you? You drowned, didn't you?" I asked Matt knowingly as I entered the room slowly and he and Scott both spun around to face me as Matt raised the gun at me with a stern expression. I held my hands up in surrender.

"He shouldn't have let them drink." Matt murmured quietly as he lowered the gun to his side and I sighed silently in relief as I strolled over to Scott's side.

"What- who- Matt, what do you mean?"

"Lahey! He shouldn't have let them drink."

"What, who was drinking?" Scott asked in confusion as he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me into his side as I clutched onto his arm for comfort.

"The swim team, you idiot! I didn't know what was happening. I didn't know they had just won state, and Lahey, he's letting his favourites come over to have a couple drinks to celebrate. Who cares if they're 17, right?"

"Were you at Isaac's?" I asked him softly in a soothing voice as I looked at him in sympathy because I knew that this story wasn't going to end well.

"He had this first edition Spider- man, or was it Batman? And we were gonna make a trade. But then I'm over there and I hear music. And everyone's having a good time, and I see Sean. He throws Jessica in the pool. And then- and then Bennett goes in and- And then Camden. Isaac's jarhead brother, he grabs me. He thinks it's funny."

"They threw you in." Scott said knowingly.

"I- I yelled that I can't swim, but nobody listens. I go under and I swallow water, and no one cares. And I see these bodies underwater. I- I see Jessica's got her hands down Sean's board shorts. Tucker's grabbing Kara. And I'm drowning. I'm dying, and they're laughing. All of a sudden, I was just- I'm lying by the pool. And Lahey is right there, right above me, and he says- he says, 'you tell no one!', 'This, this is your fault!', 'What little bastard doesn't know how to swim?'. And I didn't. I didn't tell anyone. And I would see them at school, and they wouldn't even look at me. I'd wake up in the middle of the night. I'd gasp for breath. And my parents, they thought I was an asthmatic. They- they- they- they even gave me an inhaler. They didn't know that every time I closed my eyes, I- I was drowning. You know about that little white light that they talk about, you see when you die? Well, I didn't see anything. Just darkness. Everything was dark. But then- then came the Argent's funeral, and everything changed. I was taking some photos, and then, purely by accident, Lahey gets in one of the photos. I look down at the screen on my camera, and I just had this unbelievable rage that fills up inside of me, and I just- I look at him, and I- I wanted to see him dead. And the next day, he actually was. You know, Einstein was right. Imagination is more important than knowledge. It was like something out of Greek mythology. Like- like the furies coming down to punish Orestes. You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?"

"Was- was he the guy who stabbed out his eyes?" Scott asked cluelessly with a frown on his lips.

"God, that's Oedipus, you dumbass!"

"The furies are deities of vengeance. Their tears ran of blood, and they had snakes for hair. If there was a crime that had gone unpunished, the furies would do the punishing." He told us stated softly as I licked my lips nervously with a frown. "Jackson is my fury. You know, when I saw him the next night, it was like this bond had been cemented between the two of us. I knew he had killed Lahey for me, and I knew he would do it again. So I went to Tucker's garage. I even paid for an oil change. And guess what. He didn't even recognize me. So when he wasn't looking, I took a shot of him from my camera. And in a few hours, he was dead. " Matt informed us casually with a faint smile on his lips as he spread his arms out to the side and I tightened my grip on my best friend's arm as the lights started to flicker. Another shot of pain went through my body as the lights went out and the room was shrouded in total darkness. "What is this? What is this? What's happening? What's going on?"

"I don't know." Scott replied uneasily as we looked around the room wildly and I yelped in fright when the sound of rapid machine gunshots echoed throughout the police station. Scott gripped my arm as he pulled me down to the ground and I covered my head with my arms as we both crawled for cover under a desk. I don't know if it was my powers or the adrenaline, but nothing hurt anymore. Scott help me up and he tried to help me. "Get Stiles."

"Bree,"

"Go!"

Scott helped up Stiles and I got Derek. "You're insane." He breathed.

"I'll be just fine."

"Bree, don't be stupid."

"Derek, don't be stupid." He realized he wasn't going to be able to talk me out of this so he transformed into a werewolf. I focused on my anchor and created a fire ball in my hand, I wouldn't use this unless I had to.

* * *

Derek and I got into the holding cell to see Matt threatening Melissa with my dad on the floor unconcious. The Kanima came in and hissed at Derek. He growled back and they began fighting. I went after Matt. We fought for a few moments before he soon backhanded me. Melissa screamed as I fell to the ground. I shot ice bullets at Matt and he crashed into a wall. I almost forgot Melissa was still there. Almost. The Kanima ran to her cell, but Scott stabbed it in the back and it went running off. Melissa looked at me in shock. I saw Scott next to me and he looked at her with an open mouth as if he was trying to find the right words to say, she only shook her head and backed up. We had tried so hard to keep her out of this. The horror on her face said it all. Her hands shot to her mouth in shock. She would never look at Scott the same ever again. All the lies, all the late nights coming home, came rushing back. She stared at him in shock before looking at me. She has been my mother for years. Ever since my mom died, she had taken me in as her own daughter. She had held me in her arms while I cried at my mothers funeral. She went to my parent-teacher conferences when my dad couldn't go because of his job. She wouldn't ever look at me like a daughter ever again. I was still lying on the ground as Derek ran to me and picked me up.

Melissa had to have known Scott was a werewolf now. "We have to get you to a hospital." Derek said. "You have to stay with me." I heard footsteps run away. They must have been Scott's. "Stay with me Bree." He began running with me in his arms.

Scott was running towards Gerard. "What are you doing here?" Scott asked. "It wasn't supposed to happen like this."

"Trust me, I'm aware of that." Gerard told him. They're working together.

"I've done everything you've asked me to do. I joined Derek's pack, I've given you all the information you wanted, I've given you maps that lead to Jackson-" He gave my best friend over to them?

"Then leave him to us." How long had this been going on? "Leave Matt and Jackson to me. Deal with your mother. Go."

Scott leaned down and picked up a little silver tin. "You dropped this." Gerard took it and Scott ran off.

A pain went through my body again, stronger than the last and Derek held me tighter. "We're almost there. It'll be okay."

"Scott," I said. "Scott is working with Gerard. He betrayed us."

* * *

**I have been waiting to write this chapter for SO long! Haha hope you enjoyed! Review please! **AND CREDIT TO JANAESPENCER IN BREE STILINSKI WITH A LARGE PART OF STORY****


	23. Battlefield

_Nothing ever happens in a quiet town like Beacon Hills. Everyone knows your name, everyone's nice, nothing happens. Until that night. The murder. Now? My best friend is a werewolf. My twin brother is still ordinary human and uses a baseball bat as a weapon. The new girl who hunts werewolves for fun. My other best friend can't help but finding bodies every turn she takes. And me? Well, I have a few secrets of my own. I'm human. Until that night. Now everything's gonna change._

* * *

_Stiles' POV_

"You know when you're drowning, you don't actually inhale until you black out." I said, knotting my net on the lacrosse stick. I was sent to the guidance counselor's office early in the morning, getting out of my first period. "It's called voluntary apnea. It's like no matter how hard you're freaking out, the instinct not to let any water in is so strong that you won't open your mouth until you feel like your head will explode. And then when you do finally let it in, that's when it stops hurting. It's not scary anymore, it is actually kind of peaceful." I moved onto the next knot, getting into a rhythm.

"Are you saying you hope that Matt felt some peace in his last moments?" Ms. Morell asked from behind the desk. I stopped knotting and looked up.

"I don't feel sorry for him." I said.

"Can you feel sorry for the nine year old Matt who drowned?"

"Just because a much of morons dragged him into a pool when he couldn't swim doesn't really give him the right to go off and kill each one of them." I twirled the stick in my hand. "And by the way, my dad told me that they found a bunch of pictures of Bree on his computer. And not just of her, like he photo-shopped himself into some of them. Stuff like them holding hands or kissing. He had built this whole relationship. So yeah, maybe drowning when he was nine set him off the rails, but the dude was definitely riding the crazy train." I finished, looking at the counselor. She cupped her chin in her hand and watched me.

"But something good did come out of all this, right?" She asked, crossing her ankles. I nodded. My dad had been reinstated to the force as sheriff.

"Yeah, but I still feel like there is something wrong between us." I admitted rolling the lacrosse stick between my hands. "Like tension when we talk." I said truthfully. My father and I hadn't talked about the incident, or what he saw in the holding cell area. They had talked about mindless things like sports, but that was still tense. "Same thing with Scott." I shook my head, "And Bree." I added, trying to be truthful with the counselor.

"Have you talked to her since that night?" Ms. Morell asked.

"No, not really. I mean she was shot by her ex. And she was really upset when they found Matt's body. I mean, they weren't close or anything, but I guess she felt responsible. Bree-she hasn't talked to me since that night." I swallowed and looked at my lacrosse stick, "I don't know. I mean, this is the first death that she's had to deal with since our mom's. I don't think she remembers how to get through it." I closed an eye. Bree hadn't talked to me since that night. After we got home, she ran up to her room and slammed her door. Every time I would try to talk to her, she would tell me to go away. The plan to control Jackson kinda fell through after Matt died. And I guess she felt responsible in some way.

"And Scott has his own problems to deal with." I went back to tightening the already tight knots. "And I don't think he's talked to Allison either, but that might be more her choice. Her mom dying hit her pretty hard." It was true. Allison's mom had committed suicide just like Bree said. Apparently from what little words I could get out of Bree, Allison hadn't talked to her either. "And Jackson hasn't really been himself lately. The funny thing is right now, Lydia seems the most normal." I made a face.

"And what about you Stiles? Feeling some anxiety about that championship gametomorrow night?" Ms. Morell tapped her finger on her chin. I had started to gnaw at the netting of my lacrosse stick.

"Why would you ask me that?" I asked, looking up. Then glancing back down, I spat out the knotted rope. "Uh, no. I never actually play." I admitted, "But hey since one of my teammates is dead and another one missing, who knows."

"You mean Isaac." Ms. Morell clarified, "One of the three runaways. You haven't heard from any of them have you?" I shook my head and laid my lacrosse stick across my lap.

"How come you aren't taking any notes?" I changed the subject.

"I do my notes after the session." Ms. Morell twisted her chair to the side.

"Your memory is that good?" I asked. Ms. Morell sighed.

"How about we get back to you."

"I'm fine." I lied, "Aside from the not sleeping, the jumpiness, the constant overwhelming, crushing fear that something terrible is going to happen."

"It's called hyper-vigilance. The persistent feeling of being under threat."

"It's not just a feeling though. It is like it is a panic attack, like I can't breathe." I shook my head.

"Like you're drowning?" I nodded, "So if you're drowning and you're trying to keep your mouth closed until that very last moment, but if you choose not to open your mouth, to not let the water in."

"You do anyway, it's a reflex." I looked at my lacrosse stick.

"But if you hold off until that reflex kicks in, you have more time right?"

"Not much time."

"But more time to fight your way to the surface." Ms. Morell pressed.

"I guess."

"More time to be rescued."

"More time to be in agonizing pain. Did you forget about the part where your head is exploding?"

"If it is about survival, isn't a little agony worth it?"

"What if it just gets worse?" I asked, "What if it is agony now- and it's just hell later on?" I asked, becoming serious.

"Think about something Winston Churchill once said, 'If you're going through hell, keep going.'" Ms. Morell looked at me, her eyes hard. I looked around the office, thinking about the quote. I needed to talk to Bree.

_Bree's POV_

Scott and I were both at the vet clinic that day, he was working and I was working on my magic with Deaton. I was standing next to the metal examination table with a small white dog lying on the table and I patted his head soothingly as Deaton prepared his medication for him.

"Would you mind seeing who that is, Scott?" Deaton asked politely when the bells over the front door in the lobby tinkled and Scott nodded with a smile as he walked to the doorway separating the rooms.

"It's okay, Isaac. We're open." I heard Deaton say to someone in the lobby and I stood back up in surprise as Scott came back into the room with Isaac following him. I smiled warmly at him as he hesitantly walked into the room and he nodded back at me as he slowly strolled over to stand at the end of the table.

"Why does it smell like that?" Isaac asked us in disgust as he scrunched his face slightly and I chuckled softly as Deaton and Scott shared an amused glance. "What?"

"Scott said almost the same thing to me a few months ago. One day he could somehow tell the difference between which animals were getting better and which were not." Deaton explained sadly.

"He's not getting better, is he? Like cancer."

"Osteosarcoma. It has a very distinct scent, doesn't it?" He told him knowingly with a small smile as I looked up at him and Isaac nodded in agreement as he stared the dog sadly.

"Come here." Deaton said softly as Isaac glanced at us all hesitantly before strolling over. "I know you're well aware of what your new abilities can do for you. Improved strength, speed, and healing. You ever wonder what it could do for others?" He asked with a small smile as he quickly glanced at the dog and Isaac followed his gaze curiously. "Give me your hand." The vet ordered softly as he held out his own hand and Isaac complied. I watched Deaton slowly guide Isaac's hand down to rest on the dog's middle. Isaac gasped slightly in shock when the veins in his hand immediately turned black and began slowly moving up his arm like running rivers of black ink. His hand trembled slightly as he slowly removed his hand from the animal and I smiled at Isaac's amazed expression.

"What did I do?" Isaac asked us in an astonished whisper as he stared the dog lying on the table. For the first time in months, I finally saw the person he was before the bite, and that gave me hope for the beta.

"You took some of his pain away." Scott answered him softly with a smile.

"Only a little bit. But sometimes a little can make quite a difference." Deaton informed him quietly as Isaac held his hand close to his chest as he nodded blankly while still staring at the dog. I tilted my head to the side as I watched tears filled Isaac's steely blue eyes and he lifted his hand to his mouth as he blinked rapidly.

"It's okay. First time he showed me, I cried too." Scott admitted to him with a smile as he nodded at Isaac and I quirked an eyebrow at my friend.

"Cried? You sobbed." I corrected him instantly with a scoff as I rolled my eyes and he nudged my side for revealing the truth as he shot me a playful glare. Isaac chuckled with the sincerest smile I had ever seen across his handsome face. I missed seeing him smile like that.

"They're leaving tonight, during the game." Isaac informed us calmly after a minute of silence. Scott stopped what he was doing on the other side of the room as Isaac looked between us and sighed when he saw our matching confused expressions. "Erica and Boyd. They're leaving tonight."

"So, why are you telling us?" Scott asked him in confusion.

"I'm not telling you. I'm asking you. I'm asking for your advice."

"From me? Why?" Scott asked him curiously with a small frown on his face.

"Because I trust both of you." Isaac admitted quietly as though he couldn't believe that he was actually forcing out the words and I looked up at him in surprise.

"Why?" I asked him carefully as I looked down at the dog on the table.

"Because you always seem to want to do the right thing."

"I usually have no idea what I'm doing. Actually I always have no idea what I'm doing." Scott confessed to him softly with a half-smile as he walked over to stand next to me and I bumped him with my hip.

"Hmm. Do you want to let me know what you're doing right now?" Isaac asked pointedly as he rested his hip against the metal examination table as he quirked an eyebrow at Scott in question.

"I'm not going anywhere if that's what you mean. I have too many people here who need me."

"Well, I guess that makes me lucky 'cause uh- 'cause I don't have anyone, so." Isaac said quietly with a frown and I glanced up at him sadly as he started walking out of the room.

"Are you gonna go with them?" I asked him gently with a frown on my lips and he slowly turned back around to face us with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Yeah. Yeah, I think I will." He told us as he looked at me and I nodded back at him as tears filled my eyes but I blinked them back before anyone could see them. Scott could sense my mood because he wrapped a comforting arm around my waist as he nodded at Isaac and the he offered us a small smile in return. "Good luck with the game though."

"Well, thanks, but I'm not- I'm not going either. Can't even think about playing some meaningless game right now." Scott said absently as he shook his head slightly.

"You weren't at practice last week, were you?"

"No, I skipped it. Why?"

"Then you didn't hear? Jackson was there."

"What do you mean 'there'? Like, he was-" I trailed off uncertainly as dread started eating away at my stomach and Scott gripped my hand sympathetically as he frowned.

"As if nothing had happened." Isaac told us with a nod of his head and a grim expression on his face as I sighed tiredly.

"Really? That means- the game tonight?" Scott asked himself quietly with a frustrated frown as he ran a hand through his hair and I squeezed his free hand that was still holding mine. "He's playing."

"Yeah, sorry, man." Isaac apologised sincerely with a frown and Scott nodded absently as he sighed heavily.

"Scott, can you take the dog back to the kennel?" I asked my Scott pointedly as I discreetly gestured my head towards where Isaac was standing and Scott nodded at me with a knowing smile. I watched as Scott carried the dog out of the examination room before turning back to face the other werewolf in the room. "You're wrong, you know."

"About what exactly?" Isaac asked me as he raised an eyebrow.

"About not having anyone." I explained softly as I stopped a few feet in front of him and his steely blue eyes widened slightly as his expression became blank. "I'm not going to tell you what to do, because only you can make that decision but I will miss you, Isaac. I really hope that you find what you're looking for."

"...Thank you, Bree." he murmured gratefully after a moment of silence and I blinked back tears as I nodded once with a small smile. A single tear ran down my cheek as he turned to leave the room and I quickly wiped it away as I cleared my throat gently. I turned around to face the back wall so that I didn't have to watch him walk out of my life and leaned both of my hands on the metal table as I bowed my head sadly. The sound of footsteps approaching me from behind made me frown in confusion and I felt someone grab my elbow before spinning me around. I saw Isaac and he pulled me into a hug. My head hit his chest and I felt his warmth of his body radiate onto me. "I'll miss you. Goodbye, Bree." He said quietly with a smirk as he let go of my hips and slowly backed away from me Isaac offered me a genuine grin as he turned around to walk out of the vet clinic and I leaned back on the metal table.

* * *

Since it was the last game of the season Coach wanted to give all of us a speech, the speech he gave every year on the last game. I filed into the room with my twin.

Scott saw me from across the room and smiled. I gave him a little wave and then turned back to Coach. "Everyone better be decent." I heard Coach yell from his office. "There's a girl in here!" Then Coach came out of his office wearing a jacket with a presidential seal on it. "Good morning," His voice came from the megaphone. I moved to where Stiles was standing and I rolled my eyes with a smile at Coach's speech. "In less than an hour aircraft from here will be joining others from around the world and you will be launching the largest aerial battle in the history of mankind."

I heard a woman's voice say, "What?" She sounded extremely confused. It was Melissa McCall.

"Mankind, that word should have a new meaning for all of us today."

He went on talking and Melissa taped me on the shoulder. "What the hell is he talking about?"

"He does this every year." I answered.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah." Stiles answered.

"We're fighting for our right to live." Everyone cheered.

"Wait, is this-"

"Yeah," Stiles answered. "It's the speech from Independence Day." She nodded knowingly.

"But as the day the world declared in one voice,"

"It's Coach's favorite movie." Stiles continued.

"We will not go quietly into the night!"

"He doesn't know any sport speeches?"

"I don't think he cares." I answered.

"Today, we celebrate our independence day!"

Everyone cheered. "It's weirdly inspirational." I said after all the cheers died down.

Gerard came from behind Coach and I rolled my eyes. What did he want? "Very inspiring Coach. I would have chosen something with a little more historical value," Coach seemed a little offended. "But there is no denying your passion. And while I haven't been here long there is no denying my pride for having a winning team for this school. I know you'll all be brilliant tonight even with only one co-captain leading you." I turned to Scott and he also looked confused. "Now I am your principal, but I'm also a fan so don't think I'll be content to watch you merely beat this team. Get out there and murder them!"

Was he sending us a secret message? "You heard the man!" Coach yelled. "Asses on the field!"

Everyone began running out and I tried to get to Scott. "Coach," I heard him say. "Are you benching me?"

"It's not my decision. You're failing three classes so academics come first."

"Coach," I said going up to them. "You don't get it; you have to let him play."

"No," Coach looked disappointed. "Not tonight."

He walked off and Scott and I looked at each other panicked. We all went out on the field and I ran off to talk to Scott and Stiles. They made a place in between the two of them on the bench. We were all quiet at first. "Is your dad coming?" Scott asked.

"Yeah," Stiles answered. "He's already here." I looked over and Dad was talking to Melissa.

"Have you seen Allison?" Scott asked.

"No, have you seen Lydia?"

"No." I answered.

"Do you know what's going on?" Stiles asked.

"Not yet."

"It's going to be bad isn't it?" I asked.

"People-screaming-running-for-their-lives-blood kind of bad?" Stiles asked.

"It looks like it." Scott answered.

"Bree, Scott," We both looked at him. "The other night seeing Dad getting hit on the head by Matt while I'm just lying there and I can't even move," He trailed off. "I just, I want to help, but I can't do the things that the two of you can do." Scott and I looked at each other and then back at Stiles. "I can't."

I put my hand on Stiles' hand. "It's okay."

Stiles shook his head. "We're losing."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I jumped when I noticed Coach was right behind me. "The game hasn't even started. Now put on your helmet and get out there you're going in for Greenberg."

"What? What happened to Greenberg?"

"He sucks and you suck slightly less." Coach said using hand gestures to prove his point.

Stiles was so shocked. "I'm playing? On the field? With the team?"

"Unless you'd rather play with yourself."

"I already did that, twice today." I removed my hand from his hand because I didn't really want to be holding that hand anymore after I knew where it had been.

"Get the hell out there!" Stiles got up and ran out on the field.

I stood up and so did Scott. "Scott," I began. "I just want to tell you that you don't always have to be the hero." He studied me. "You don't have to save everyone; it's kind of what got us in this mess in the first place." He grabbed my hands and I looked at his big brown eyes. "Just above all things, be careful and remember that it is okay to run." He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek right next to the lips and I looked at him when he pulled away. "Just please don't die."

He nodded. "My son is on the field!" I looked over and Dad was standing up looking a little embarrassed because of his outburst. I smiled and turned to Scott who was also smiling. I gave his hands one last squeeze and then focused on the game.

Through out the whole game Stiles was knocked down and beaten up. In the middle of the game Scott turned to me frantically. "Someone's gonna die."

"Tell me about it, Stiles is killing us."

"No," I turned to him and walked out of ear shot from the crowd. "Someone is going to die. Gerard is going to make Jackson kill someone."

"What?! Who?!"

"If I knew that I wouldn't be talking to you." He said nervously. I took his hands in mine.

"Hey hey, Scott, it'll be okay, I promise." I told him and gave him a sincere smile as we walked back to the bench. "I'll try to use some of my powers to get in his head."

"You can do that?" He asked me and I nodded. "Just how powerful are you?" I smirked at him and rolled my eyes slightly.

I began watching again, but also trying to fish through Gerard's mind. 'Nice try.' I heard him think. 'But you honestly think after years of hunting supernatural creatures that I don't know the tricks on how to keep my thoughts a secret from you?' I looked across the field and he was watching me intently. 'It's cute really. Now that you did that I think I'll kill your brother.' I looked at Stiles on the field who was tackled again. 'Or perhaps your father.' He was watching the field intently hoping Stiles wouldn't get hurt. 'I'd like to paint a picture for you Sabrina of what I'm going to do to your friend Derek when I get my hands on him.'

He began to think of charging into the Hale house, guns blazing and an alarmed Derek. He began to slice him up with his knife drenched in wolf's bane, cutting him piece by piece and with Derek's last breaths he howled for help, but then Gerard slit his throat. "No." I whispered. Suddenly, he stopped and I saw Isaac sit next to Scott.

"You same to help?"

"I came to win." Isaac said with a smirk. Coach had out him in and he just knocked down Ramirez. Then Jack knocked down Isaac and Gerard probably told him to. I ran over to Isaac and so did Scott. "It's not broken, but I can't move it." A man came over with a gurney to carry him out. "I think Jackson scratched me, because it's spreading."

Gerard must have said something to Scott because he looked over at him menacingly. They carried Isaac away and Coach came up with a long stick and a helmet. "Either you're in or we forfeit."

After Coach left Melissa went running up. "Something's happening isn't it? Something more than a lacrosse game?"

"Mom, you have to go." Scott told her.

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere. Everything that I said before forget it, all of it. If you can do something to help then you do it, you have to."

"I will." Melissa walked off and I looked down. Scott and I were holding hands the entire time. I started to turn away, but Scott pulled me back. "Bree," He pulled me into a passionate kiss that almost nobody saw. When he pulled away I looked at him questioningly. "Think about it as a confidence boost."

He ran back on the field and I stood there for a moment, touching my lips. What the hell just happened and why the hell did I enjoy it? I should be worried about whats gonna happen, but instead I was kissing Scott. I turned around and went back to the bench. I turned to my friend Luke. "Did you see that?"

"See what?"

"Nothing, nothing."

One of the players knocked down Scott and then Stiles. After Scott got up he ran off towards the locker room and that's when I noticed Gerard wasn't there anymore. Neither was Isaac. Gerard was going to kill him and Scott ran to stop him. "Get him Scott." I whispered. I knew he would be able to hear me and I hope that gave him some extra strength. I looked back on the field and Stiles was running with the ball in his net. Stiles was screaming the entire time he was running. "This isn't going to end well." Then when he got to the net he just stood there. "Shoot it!" I screamed. Then Lydia screamed the same thing and he made the shot. All the crowd went ballistic and so did the players. Then he scored another and then another. The more he scored the more I felt this sensation of unbelievable pride.

There were only thirty seconds left on the clock and the team began to celebrate because there was no time left for another play and we had more points. The championship game was ours. I looked over to where the fans were standing and saw Scott push his way through with a panicked look on his face. I turned to the clock and there were only nine seconds left. This was it. Gerard was going to do it when the clock reached zero. I looked over at Jackson and his claws grew out then at the clock with only one second left and then at Scott.

The buzzer went off and everyone cheered expect Scott and I. Then nothing happened and I thought maybe I was over thinking this all. Then all the lights began to go out and my stomach completely dropped. There was a loud scream and then everyone began running. I got knocked down by the cheerleaders and stepped on.

"What the hell?" I muttered quietly as I looked around in the darkness but couldn't see anything and everyone started screaming as I blindly grabbed Scott's. I felt Scott squeeze my hand reassuringly as we began moving in the direction we thought the field was in and I was grateful that I wasn't alone at the moment because that would just be too much like a horror movie for me to deal with. The lights suddenly came back on all at once and I looked around in confusion as everyone froze in an almost comical fashion.

"Move! Back away!" I heard coach yelling in the middle of the field and I turned in that direction in concern. I saw a huddle of people crouching around a person lying on the grass in the middle of the field and I frowned in confusion as I slowly walked forward a few steps.

"Jackson? What's happened to Jackson?" I heard someone ask over the loud chattering of spectators and my insides froze in horror as I stared blankly at the figure in the middle of the field. It couldn't be Jackson that was injured because he was a supernatural being now and it wasn't possible that he was hurt. I didn't even notice that I had started calmly walking towards the growing group of people on the field until I was right in the middle of it and I glanced around in shock as I took a deep breath.

"Can we get a medic over here? We're gonna need a medic!" Coach shouted from where he was crouched next to the body and I blinked once as I started moving slowly forward. I pushed my way to the front of the crowd so that I could see who they were all staring at and saw my mother leaning over my best friend's motionless body.

"Jackson…" I mumbled as I stared at my best friend's blank face and Melissa looked up at me in surprise that I was standing there but I didn't move my gaze from Jack.

"He's not breathing. No pulse." Mom explained sadly to the surrounding audience and I gasped in shock as the situation finally hit me all at once.

I felt my whole body go numb but now I collapsed to my knees next to Jackson's head and blinked rapidly as tears filled my eyes. "No, no, no! Jackson please don't leave me." Everything went blurry except for Jackson's handsome face and my mouth fell open in shock as I tried to form words of some sort but couldn't.

"Oh, my God. There's blood. There's blood." I heard Lydia exclaimed wildly from somewhere behind me but I couldn't bring myself to look away from Jackson's face as I gently lifted his head so that it was cradled in my lap. I felt someone get down on their knees next to me as the first single tear ran down my cheek but once one fell it was like flood gates had opened so I started crying unashamedly for my best friend. Jackson Whittemore had always been my home and now he was just gone. It didn't make sense to me.

"Stiles? Stiles! Where the hell is Stiles?" I heard my dad calling out frantically. I slowly lifted my head to see my twin was no longer there. I shook my head and cried more. I can't lose anyone else. I looked down at Jackson's face again. He's gone.

* * *

**Well I cried while writing this, that's for sure! Tell me how you feel about Scott and Bree and leave your predictions in the reviews for next episode cause I'm realllly excited to write it I have a lot of ideas! Please leave your reactions!**


	24. Master Plan

_Nothing ever happens in a quiet town like Beacon Hills. Everyone knows your name, everyone's nice, nothing happens. Until that night. The murder. Now? My best friend is a werewolf. My twin brother is still ordinary human and uses a baseball bat as a weapon. The new girl who hunts werewolves for fun. My other best friend can't help but finding bodies every turn she takes. And me? Well, I have a few secrets of my own. I'm human. Until that night. Now everything's gonna change._

* * *

The noises around me seemed to be a wash of white noise and the voices surrounding me were echoing without actually making sense. Everything was in slow motion, like a panic attack. The paramedics loaded my best friend's body into the back of an ambulance. My tears had long since dried up but my hands were still shaking slightly as I wrapped an arm around my waist. Jackson was declared dead not minutes before and Stiles was missing from the lacrosse field but worse of all, it wasn't over yet. I slowly turned my head to the side to see Lydia staring blankly at the ambulance. There were tears shining in her light green eyes as she licked her dry lips and I could see the utter heartbreak in her eyes.

"I can't do this." I whispered in a broken voice as I slowly shook my head and Lydia glanced at my in surprise when she heard my voice but nodded in understanding. She grabbed my hand in hers I squeezed it gratefully as my fingers slipped through hers. I cast one more look at the ambulance before I turned around and started walking towards the locker room where I knew Scott would be. I didn't have the time to mourn the loss of my best friend when my brother was missing and I didn't want Scott to go through what I was going through at that very moment. And I couldn't go through it again myself. I knew that falling apart in the middle of this mess wouldn't do me any good so I suppressed my sorrow and focused solely on my anger directed at the Gerard as I took a deep breath to even out my heart rate.

"Is that everyone?" I heard Scott ask someone in the locker room as I turned into the hallways that lead to the locker room and I plastered an expressionless look on my face as I strutted into the locker room. Scott and Isaac both jumped slightly at the sound of my heels on the floor as they turned to face me in surprise but I ignored their worried expressions.

"I think so. Let's go." I announced in a firm voice as I walked towards them and pushed passed them as I strolled in between them.

"Bree. Are you okay?" Scott asked me stupidly in a concerned tone as he grabbed my wrist and I snapped my head around to glare at him. Isaac rolled his eyes at my friend's idiotic question and Scott winced apologetically as he shot me a remorseful look. "What are you doing here?"

"I just lost my best friend. I'm not about to let you lose yours or my twin." I told him honestly as I glanced down at the ground for a second. Scott nodded in understanding and then turned to face the set of lockers near where we were standing. Scott ripped the metal door off of one of the lockers in the middle of the row and it landed on the ground at Isaac's feet I raised my eyebrows at my friend.

"You're gonna find him by scent?" Isaac asked skeptically as Scott reached into the locker and grabbed a few things from inside.

"Yeah, we all are." Scott replied easily as he threw a shoe at each of us and I caught the sneaker on reflex before it could hit me in the face as I frowned at him slightly.

"I can try a tracking spell, but no promises it'll work, usually I do magic when my emotions are even. I'm still new to this and since my anchor is dead," I said sucking in air. "I'll have to wing it." I finished sadly.

"But how come you get his shirt and I get a shoe?" Isaac complained in a small voice as he looked down at the shoe in his hand and I fought a small smile at his comment as I began to remember the words for the spell.

"We need to talk." I heard Derek say from behind us and I spun around to face him in surprise as I took in the serious expression on his handsome face.

"All of us." Peter announced his presence with a smirk as he stepped out from behind the lockers and I felt myself stagger backwards. I snapped my mouth shut as tears filled my eyes. Scott out a protective arm in front of me. My emotions were scrambled because even though Peter had been like a father to me for over ten years, he was also a murderer that killed his own niece and forced me to turn into a witch by biting me.

"Holy sh- What the hell is this?" Scott asked incredulously as he pointed a shaky finger at Peter.

"You know, I thought the same thing when I saw you talking to Gerard at the sheriff's station." Derek countered back to him heatedly as he narrowed his greyish eyes at Scott as I looked down remembering what Stiles and I had heard.

"Okay, hold on. He- he threatened to kill my mom. And I had to get close to him. What was I supposed to do?"

"I'm gonna go with Scott on this one. Have you seen his mom? She's gorgeous." Peter said casually as he directed his last comment at Isaac.

"Shut up." Derek, Scott, and I both snapped at the newly resurrected werewolf as we glared at him for his comment and Peter rolled his eyes childishly. I remembered what he had done to Lydia and I. Anger, sadness and happiness all boiled within me at the same time as I walked towards him. He was the one who bit me without knowing whether or not I would survive and I hadn't let myself acknowledge that fact because he was dead.

"Bree..." Peter murmured with a warm smile when I came to a stop in front of me. I slapped him as hard as I could without saying anything to him and his head snapped to the side. "I guess I deserved that."

"Who is he?" I heard Isaac ask Scott quietly from behind us as I smiled brightly at Peter and he smirked back at me.

"That's Peter, Derek's Uncle. Little while back, he tried to kill us all, and then we set him on fire, and Derek slashed his throat." Scott answered nonchalantly like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Hi." Peter greeted the Beta mockingly as he waved at him with the hand and I smirked slightly.

"That's good to know." Isaac muttered sarcastically under his breath and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"How is he alive?" Scott asked Derek and he sighed slightly as he looked at Peter.

"Look, the short version is he knows how to stop Jackson. And maybe how to save him." Derek replied and I felt a fresh wave of grief at the mention of Jackson's name but didn't allow my mask to crack.

"Well, that's very helpful except Jackson's dead." Isaac told them with a small frown and I looked down at the ground to avoid making anymore eye contact with anyone so that they didn't see the heartbreak in my eyes.

"Yeah, Jackson's dead. It just happened on the field." I informed them in a small voice as I cleared my throat gently.

"Okay, why is no one taking this as good news?" Isaac asked in confusion after seeing Derek and Peter's shocked expressions. I felt a surge of anger at how casually Isaac had mentioned my best friend's death but just settled for glaring at him.

"Because if Jackson is dead, it didn't just happen. Gerard wanted it to happen." Peter answered calmly and walked forward a few steps as everyone turned towards him.

"But why?" Derek asked his uncle incredulously and I slumped with my back against the metal locker behind me as I wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Well, that's exactly what we need to figure out. And something tells me the window of opportunity is closing. Quickly."

* * *

We all went directly to the Hale house when Peter instructed us that there was something that he needed.

"Oh. Oh, they found Stiles." Scott announced in pleasant surprise as he looked down at his phone screen and I sighed in relief for my twin as I gave my friend a half hug on my way past him. Scott smiled at me as he returned the hug before tucking the phone into his pocket. Peter climbed the main staircase as everyone else watched from the bottom.

"I told you, I looked everywhere." Derek told his uncle with irritation in his voice.

"You didn't look here." Peter said calmly as he squatted down gracefully and lifted the wooden board off of the steps.

"What is that, a book?"

"No. It's a laptop. What century are you living in?" He asked incredulously with a scoff as he pulled out a case from under the floor board and Derek rolled his eyes at the comment as I chuckled lightly in amusement. "A few days after I got out of the coma, I transferred everything that we had. Fortunately, the Argents aren't the only ones that keep records."

"You have a bestiary?" I asked him excitedly Peter nodded at me in answer with a smirk on his lips as he stopped at the bottom of the stairs. I walked towards the remains of the lounge room. I sat down on one of the chairs near the table in the middle of the middle. Scott's phone began to ring.

"Hey, mom, I can't talk right now." Scott greeted his mom in a rush as he walked into the room with Isaac trailing after him.

"Oh, yeah? Well, I'm so freaked out that I can barely talk either." Melissa said in a panic through the phone as Scott frowned in confusion.

"What's wrong?"

"Something- Definitely something. I don't know what, but I think you're gonna want to see this for yourself." She told him anxiously.

"What the hell does that mean?" I asked with a frown as I walked back over to the table with my hand resting on my hip.

I turned my head to look at my friend with a small smile. "Scott, you should probably go see what the hell mom was talking about."

"You don't want to come with me?" Scott asked me with a pointed look.

"No. It probably has something to do with Jackson's body and I just can't..." I trailed off sadly as I looked away and cleared my throat gently as I tossed my hair over my shoulder before turning back to Scott with a small smile on my lips. "Just go find out what's going on. Take Isaac with you. We don't know where Gerard is so it's probably best to be in pairs."

"Thanks for volunteering me." Isaac complained as he shot me a sarcastic smile and I grinned back innocently as Scott nodded reluctantly in agreement.

"Alright, I'll call you as soon as I know anything. Call if you need anything." Scott ordered me sternly as he glanced distrustfully at the oldest werewolf in the room over my shoulder and I nodded in understanding considering the last time I saw him he bit me and no one but Lydia and I knew how Peter got resurrected. I watched as Isaac and Scott both left the house before I sat sat down on the couch and turned back to the Apple MacBook pro on the table with a sigh and started clicking through the copy of the records and reference books.

"This thing is awesome." I murmured to myself as I looked at all the different species of supernatural creatures that were in the world. "I don't think I'd want to be a werecoyote, or a were anything."

"And why not?" Peter asked me curiously I looked up at him with a smirk.

"Witches are more badass." I answered nonchalantly with a shrug of my shoulders as I looked back at the screen and he chuckled at me as Derek smirked faintly.

"So, are you going to tell me how you're alive? Because the last time I checked, getting your throat slashed open was a non-recovery kind of injury." Derek asked and I froze uncomfortably.

"I had a backup plan in case something happened to me the night of the dance. Just before my death I infected Lydia and Bree with a portion of my spirit through which I was able to give them instructions on how to fully revive my corpse." He explained as though it was no big deal that he was the reason that me and Lydia had been practically going insane for the last few months and I turned away from the computer to narrow my eyes at him.

"You're a horrible human being."

"I know. It keeps me awake at night."

"Will you two shut up?" Derek snapped in annoyance as Peter and I glared at each other as I tossed my hair over my shoulder.

"You're so rude." I said under my breath "So, how are we saving Jackson?"

"There's a myth that you can cure a werewolf simply by calling out its Christian name. It's just a myth but sometimes myths and legends bear a hint of truth. Our name is a symbol of who we are. The kanima has no identity. That's why it doesn't seek a pack. It seeks a master. And who else grows up with no pack? No identity? An orphan. Like Jackson. And right now, his identity is disappearing beneath a reptilian skin and we need to bring him back." Peter explained patiently as he looked down at me with a small smile on his lips and I nodded in understanding. "Even somebody as burned and dead on the inside as me knows better than to underestimate the simple yet undeniable power of human love."

"We'll need Lydia. Jackson loves her. She'll be the one to break the hold the kanima has on him." I told them with a quirk of my eyebrow and Peter nodded reluctantly as he stood up and opened his mouth to say something else but my cell phone rang in my pocket I reached into grab it. I glanced at the screen with a small grimace when I saw that it was Scott calling me and I silently handed the phone over to Derek before turning back to the laptop screen. He rolled his eyes at me as he took the phone and walked a few feet away from us as he answered Scott's call.

"They say he's in some kind of transparent casing made from the venom coming out of his claws." Derek told us as he walked back over to the table where we were sitting with the laptop.

"That sounds sufficiently terrifying." Peter commented lightly as he leaned over my shoulder to see the screen as well and I nodded in agreement.

"They also say he's starting to move."

"Okay, look, I think I found something. Looks like what we've seen from Jackson is just the kanima's beta shape." I informed them as I leaned back in the seat so that they could both see and Derek bent down to look at the screen.

"Well, meaning what? It can turn into something bigger?"

"Bigger and badder." Peter told him as he pointed a finger at the picture of a green reptilian-like creature with a mouth full of fangs and wings coming out of its back.

"He's turning into that? That has wings." I exclaimed in horror as Peter nodded as I grimaced at the thought of my best friend turning into the creature shown in the bestiary.

"I can see that."

"Scott, bring him to us." Derek demanded in a stern voice.

"I'm not sure if we have time for that." Scott said in a panicked voice through the phone line and I frowned in concern and confusion.

"Look, somebody actually made an animation of it. Maybe it's less frightening if we-" Peter suggested in a cheerful voice as he leaned over my shoulder to click on the video on the laptop and I turned back to the screen just as an animation of a frightening looking creature popped up on the screen with a high pitched shriek. My eyes went wide as Peter hastily clicked the video off and turned to his terrified looking nephew with an anxious expression on his face. "Nope, not at all. We should probably meet them halfway."

"Scott, get him out of there now- go now." Derek ordered hurriedly into the phone as he stared at the screen of the laptop before hanging up. Peter and Derek quickly headed for the door as my phone started ringing and I reached for the phone and I looked down at the unknown number on the screen with a frown. Derek called my name to get my attention as I glanced up at him with a small frown.

"You guys go ahead and I'll catch up." I told them with a nod as I waved a hand dismissively and Derek opened his mouth to argue as he shook his head at me. "Derek, I'm a witch, I can take care of myself."

"Fine. Hurry up." he grumbled with a deeper frown as he sighed at my stubbornness and I smiled reassuringly as they both left. I glanced down nervously at the unknown on my phone once more before I held it up to my ear.

"Hello?" I greeted the person on the other end of the phone in a hard voice.

"Bree? It's Chris Argent." I heard Chris through the phone and I felt myself relax slightly as I smiled slightly.

"Chris. How can I help you?" I asked him curiously. I felt sympathy for the hunger knowing his wife had just passed.

"It's Allison. Gerard's been filling her head with lies just like he did with Kate at her age. I can't let that happen. I can't let what happened with Kate happen to my daughter."

"Allie is my friend and I owe you. What do you need me to do?" I asked him sincerely.

"Where are you? We need a plan to stop Gerard." He told me in an almost desperate voice as I walked back over to the main stairs in the house.

"Meet me at the entrance to the Hale house. I'll be there in a minute." I said casually as I hung up the phone and then stood up from the stairs before quickly rushing out of the dilapidated house as I tucked my phone away. The leaves crunched under my feet as I ran at to the end of the road where it connected to the highway and stopped a few metres away from the road as I tried to control my rapid breathing from the adrenaline pumping through my veins. If the kanima was still in its Beta shape than that meant that Jackson was still alive and that thought brought a small smile to my lips as I slowly opened my eyes. The forest around me was illuminated with light from a pair of headlights approaching on the highway. The black SUV pulled to a stop in front of me as I smiled at Chris in the driver's seat and jogged over to the passenger side door before slipping into the idling car.

"Thanks for coming." Chris greeted me with a short nod as he pulled the car back on to the road.

"Thanks for calling."

"I didn't know what else to do. Gerard has manipulated Allison the same way he did with Kate. I'm losing my daughter the same way I lost my sister and I don't plan on letting that happen again." He said sadly as his hands tightened on the steer wheel. "Where am I going?"

"The hospital. Scott and Isaac are there because Jackson's body was encased in venom. Apparently, the kanima is only in its Beta shape at the moment." I informed him as he glanced over at me with a slightly shocked in expression. We travelled the rest of the way to the hospital in silence. Chris pulled the car into the hospital car park and I saw Scott and Isaac carrying a black body bag out of the back door of the hospital. The werewolves heard the tires of the car as it came to stop in front of them and Scott dropped the top of the body bag in shock when Chris climbed out of the driver's side door and I put my head in my hands at their clumsiness.

"You're alone." Scott stated in bewilderment as he stared at the hunter and Isaac dropped the other end of the body bag as he frowned.

"More than you know." Chris added with a sigh and I climbed out of the passenger seat gracefully. Scott and Isaac both gaped at me in shock as I walked around to stand next to Chris.

"You're not totally alone." I corrected him with a quirk of my eyebrow and he offered me a small smile that was hidden from the others.

"What do you want?" Scott asked him pointedly as he glanced at me quickly to make sure that I was okay and I nodded with a reassuring smile.

"We don't have much in common, Scott. But at the moment, we have a common enemy." Chris pointed out calmly as he looked my friend and Scott glanced down at the body bag knowingly before looking up at the hunter.

"That's why I'm trying to get him out of here."

"I didn't mean Jackson." He informed Scott with a small shake of his head and Scott furrowed his eyebrows in confusion until realisation dawned on him. "Gerard has twisted his way into Allison's head, the same way he did with Kate. And I'm losing her. And I know you're losing her too."

"You're right. So can you trust me to fix this? Then can you let us go?"

"No." Chris answered after a second of hesitation and Scott sighed in defeat. "My car is faster."

* * *

I was sitting in the front seat of Chris' SUV as Scott and Isaac held the black body bag in the backseat while Chris drove towards the Beacon Hills Warehouse District where we would have privacy for whatever supernatural situation was about to happen. I climbed out of the passenger side door as everyone else followed suit.

"I think he stopped moving." Isaac said in surprise as he looked back into the backseat with a frown and I quirked an eyebrow at him as I also glanced at the still body bag.

"Where's Derek?" Chris asked gruffly as he looked at Scott for an answer to his question but before Scott could say anything Derek came jumping down gracefully before running towards us on all fours and then doing a perfect flip in the air as he landed in a crouch in front of us with his glowing red eyes.

"Someone certainly enjoys making an entrance." I remarked with a roll of my eyes as I crossed my arms over my chest. Derek narrowed his eyes at the hunter as he stood up straight from his crouch.

"I'm here for Jackson. Not you."

"Somehow, I don't find that very comforting. Get him inside." Derek ordered Scott and Isaac as he looked over at them and Scott nodded shortly as he walked over to the door to the backseat with Isaac. I watched nervously as my brother and friend lifted the black body bag containing my best friend out of the car before carrying it into the warehouse and then carefully placing it on the ground as I followed after them. Derek strolled over to the body bag as Scott came to stand next to me for comfort or protection or both and I looked around the empty warehouse with a confused frown on my lips.

"Where are they?" I asked Derek in concern as I glanced over at him as he frowned.

"Who?"

"Peter and Lydia." I answered as though it was obvious as I watched him kneel down next the body bag and slowly unzip the bag as I stepped forward quickly. "Whoa, hold on a second. You said you knew how to save him."

"We're past that."

"What about-"

"Think about it, Bree. Gerard controls him now. He's turned Jackson into his own personal guard dog. And he set all of this in motion so that Jackson could get even bigger and more powerful." Derek informed me sternly and I shook my head rapidly in denial as tears entered my eyes but I refused to let them fall.

"No. No, he wouldn't do that. If Jackson's a dog, he's turning rabid, and my father wouldn't let a rabid dog live." Chris protested in a firm tone as he looked at Derek unwaveringly.

"Of course not." A voice echoed through the cavernous warehouse and we all turned quickly to see Gerard standing in the middle of the entrance. "Anything that dangerous, that out of control- Is better off dead." Gerard declared in a frighteningly calm voice as I blindly reached for Scott's hand and I heard a sharp intake of breath behind me so I spun around to see a half-transformed kanima with its claws imbedded in Derek's chest. I covered my mouth with the hand that wasn't holding Scott's as I stepped backwards in shock and the kanima hissed as it tossed Derek's body to the back of the warehouse. "Well done to the last, Scott. Like the concerned friend you are, you brought Jackson to Derek to save him. You just didn't realize that you were also bringing Derek to me." he said ominously as he started slowly walking forward and I squeezed my friend's hand comfortingly. I gasped in shock when I saw an arrow flying towards one if the werewolves but the jumped away quickly.

"Allison?" Scott asked incredulously as I let go of his hand to run to Isaac's side where he had collapsed to his knees and I quickly grabbed him under the arm as I helped him to his feet. The Beta grunted in pain as we hobbled towards the back of the warehouse. I tried to ignore the sound of gunshots, high pitched snarling and breaking glass coming from the front of the warehouse as I helped Scott carefully place Isaac on the ground.

"Are you okay?" I asked the Beta as I crouched down next to him and he nodded with a pained expression. I knew that I would have to remove it from his chest before the wound could start to heal. "Ready?"

"Just go." Isaac uttered to me with a groan as I nodded before I yanked the wood out of his chest with a sickening squish and he pressed his lips together tightly to stop from crying out in pain.

"You'll live." I told him as I stood up from my crouch next to him and he sighed slightly as he pushed himself up to stand as well.

I walked passed him to where Scott was standing with his own wolf feature present. Derek, Scott, Isaac and I all formed a loose circle around the kanima as we stared at the green scaled reptile like creature and I was almost glad that I couldn't see anything that reminded me of Jackson in its orange slitted eyes because I knew that we would most likely have to kill it before it could hurt anyone else for Gerard. Derek's eyes glow a bright red as he snarled at the kanima and he rushed forward to attack him but was instantly thrown to the floor. Isaac growled loudly when his Alpha was hurt by the creature before ran at him with his claws drawn to attack but the kanima sensed it was coming and it quickly fought back until the Beta was lying on the floor. I watched in horror as Scott also entered the battle with his own eyes glowing amber and I moved to join the fight as Scott was thrown into a wall but he shook his head at me pleading not to go. Someone stepped in front of Isaac. I frowned in confusion at Allison as she glared at him but saw the metal blades in her hands as the moonlight glistened off of them and I quirked an eyebrow at her with a smirk because I knew that he could take her.

"Allie, you don't want to do this." I warned her calmly but she wouldn't take her eyes off Isaac as they started circling each other slowly like predators waiting for their prey to make the first move.

"Oh, I really do." Allison insisted with a malicious smile on her lips that I had never seen before and I shook my head slightly in confusion with a frown on my lips.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"My mother died." She reminded me as she lunged at Isaac with the Japanese Ring Dagger and he quickly sidestepped her as she stumbled slightly by missing but she turned back around to face him with a determined expression. She went to attack him once more but he blocked her move with my forearm and twisted around so that she stumbled forward with the momentum. She tried to stab him in the side with one of the daggers while swiping at my chest with the other and he grabbed one of her wrists before she could cut his chest but couldn't stop her from piercing his side. He cried out in pain as a dull throbbing began at the wound site and he stumbled back out of her reach as I glared at her. I ignored Scott's pleads and ran up to her and knocked the blades out of her hands. I blocked her next attack with my arm. She no longer had her knives and had to use her arms as weapons. I felt someone push to my side and saw Isaac take my place in the fight. Allison stabbed the other dagger into his chest. He cried out in pain as he fell to his knees with tears in his eyes as he ripped the knife out of his chest. Allison was standing in front of him and she tilted her head to the side as she bent down to pick up the fallen ring dagger from besides him. I felt tears glistening in my eyes as I stared at my friend as though I didn't recognize her, Isaac was lying on the ground a few feet away as he groaned in pain and I frowned in concern as I rushed to his side. I saw massive amounts of blood on his shirt but he was still conscious as he tried to sit up on his own and I immediately helped him with a slightly amused smirk when I saw him struggling. I lifted up the bottom of his shirt to see the already healing wound marks from Allison's Japanese Ring Daggers and I ran my finger gently down his tone side as he shivered at my touch.

"No, Allison!" Scott called out in a panic from behind us and we quickly spun around to see Allison walking towards a paralysed Derek with her dagger's at the ready. I felt my eyes go wide in shock as the kanima rushed up behind her and knocked the daggers out of her hands before wrapping its clawed hand around her throat as I gasped in horror.

"Not yet, sweetheart." Gerard told his granddaughter as he strolled calmly out of the shadows and I turned my gaze to him with a small frown as Allison gasped for breath.

"What are you doing?" Allison asked him in a confused small voice as she tried to remove the kanima's hand from her throat and I glanced out the corner of my eyes at Scott as he moved to stand next to me and take my hand.

"He's doing what he came here to do." Scott answered for the old hunter.

"Then you know. It was the night outside the hospital, wasn't it, when I threatened your mother. I knew I saw something in your eyes. You could just smell it, couldn't you?" Gerard asked with a knowing glint in his dull eyes as he looked at my friend and Isaac shifted slightly on his feet as he sniffed the air gently.

"He's dying." Isaac stated in realization as Gerard as his gaze flickered over to us.

"I am. I have been for a while now. Unfortunately, science doesn't have a cure for cancer yet. But the supernatural does."

"You monster." Chris hissed at his father and Gerard snapped his head around to meet his son's gaze.

"Not yet." Gerard said with a smirk lacing his lips.

"What are you doing?" Allison cried out in a panic as Gerard nodded vaguely at the kanima and it tightened its hold on her throat slightly as she gasped for breath.

"You'll kill her too?" Chris asked in outrage and I felt tears running down my cheeks as I watched the Argent family crumble.

"When it comes to survival, I'd kill my own son!" Gerard declared passionately as he glared at Chris. I hastily wiped my cheek with my free hand as Gerard's gaze flickered around to all of us "Scott." He stated knowingly as he raised an eyebrow at him and I frowned as I looked over at my friend. Scott glanced at me with a contemplative frown on his lips as he let his werewolf features reside and he slowly walked towards where Derek was lying helpless on the ground.

"Scott, what are you doing?" I asked in small voice as I watched him grab the back of Derek's neck roughly and pulled him to his feet as Derek started groaning in pain. Scott glanced at me with an apologetic frown on his lips and I gasped in horror.

"Scott, don't. You know that he's gonna kill me right after. He'll be an Alpha." Derek said in a strained voice as he breathed heavily.

"That's true. But I think he already knows that, don't you, Scott? He knows that the ultimate prize is Allison. Do this small task for me, and they can be together. You are the only piece that doesn't fit, Derek. And in case you haven't learned yet, there is just no competing with young love." Gerard declared and I glared at him as he slipped out of his jacket.

"Scott, don't! Don't!"

"I'm sorry. But I have to." Scott said as he plied open Derek's mouth so that we could see his canines and Gerard watched intently in fascination as he stepped closer to the werewolves. The hunter rolled up his sleeves to reveal his skin before placing his arm inside Derek's mouth and Scott forced the Alpha's mouth closed and Gerard let out a loud pain filled scream. I looked at them just as Scott dropped Derek's body to the ground. Gerard held his arm up in the air like a trophy he was immensely proud of as he laughed victoriously and I could clearly see the red bit mark on his forearm. The wound began leaking an oily black liquid as I smirked in triumphant. Everyone in the warehouse stared at the oozing black goo in horror ad shock as Scott looked over at me with a matching smirk and Gerard seemed to notice the looks on everyone's face. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion when he looked down at the leaking bite on his arm before his eyes widened and he glanced up at Scott.

"What? What is this? What did you do?" Gerard asked Scott in horror as he lowered his arm from the air and I chuckled in amusement.

"Everyone said Gerard always had a plan. We had a plan too." I informed them all with a smirk as I shared a look with Scott. Realization dawned on Gerard's face as he reached for his pills quickly. Gerard tipped the remaining pills into his hand as he scowled at them and then he crushed them in his hand as the mountain ash powder floated into the air.

"Mountain ash!" Gerard growled in outrage as his face flooded with rage and then he suddenly froze as a black substance started to spill from his nose and eyes. I watched in horror as the same black goo began to violently erupt from his mouth as he choked slightly before he collapsed onto the ground and he seemed to twitch with his eyes closed as we all stare in astonishment over what had just happened.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Derek asked us breathlessly from the ground and I turned my head to look at him with my eyebrow quirked.

"Because you might be an Alpha, but you're not ours." Scott answered gravely for the both of us as he shook his head slightly. I heard the sound of cloth scraping against concrete so I spun around in surprise to see Gerard trying to crawl forward with black liquid still leaking from every hole in his body.

"Kill them! Kill them all!" Gerard yelled loudly at the kanima as he spat black goo on the ground and I gaped in horror at him as I stepped back a little closer to Scott but Gerard collapsed onto the ground without moving. I was relieved to see that it had immediately removed its hold on Allison's throat. With a look of determination, Allison drove her elbow back into the kanima's face but it didn't even flinch as it pushed her backwards and she stumbled before she caught herself. The sound of tires approaching quickly shocked me as I spun around just as a familiar looking jeep drove through the metal sheeting and straight into the kanima making it roar as it disappeared from sight.

"Did I get him?" I heard my twin ask hopefully in a frightened voice from inside the jeep and I had to chuckle softly as I looked over at him and Lydia with a small smile on my lips. The kanima appeared from nowhere and jumped onto the hood the jeep making Lydia shriek in surprise as Stiles screamed.

"Bree!" Lydia screamed at me as she climbed out of the passenger side of the jeep and I frowned at her in concern as I ran over to her side. Stiles quickly scrambled out of the car as well before rushing over to Scott's side and watching as Lydia turned towards me.

"Lydia, are you okay?" I asked her quickly as I looked over her body for any obvious injuries and she nodded jerkily as she gripped my hands in hers.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. I promise. Listen, everyone's saying that only the person who has Jackson's heart can being him back. That's you, Bree." She told me as she glanced over her shoulder at the kanima on the hood of Stiles' jeep and I followed her gaze with a small frown as she squeezed my hands. "It's okay. Jackson has always loved you the most. You're the one who has his heart. Just like he has yours."

"Lydia..." I whispered with tears in my eyes as I shook my head slightly but my strawberry blonde friend just smiled shakily and pushed me towards the jeep. I took a deep breath as I walked up to the car and the kanima hissed at me dangerously as he leapt down from the hood of the jeep. "Jackson!" I shouted at the kanima with tears in my eyes as it raised its arm to claw my throat with its claws and I pulled out the necklace with an anchor that Jackson had given me when I turned before holding it up in front of me. "Jackson." I repeated to it in a softer voice as its eyes moved over to the pendent on the necklace and I watched in awe as the kanima's orange slitted eyes transformed into Jackson's normal ones. I knew that there were tears running unashamedly down my cheeks as I watched the green scales fade back into human skin and its clawed hand reached out to take the necklace from my shaking hand. I knew that my breathing was uneven as I watched him slowly back away from me. I shook my head slightly as he walked back into the middle of the warehouse without taking his eyes off me and I covered my mouth with one hand. Jackson held his arms out to the side like he was surrendering and I thought I saw him nod slightly as the rest of the green scales disappeared. "NO!" I screamed in horror as Derek and Peter both rushed towards him and Derek plunges his claws into Jackson's abdomen while Peter gets him from behind. Together they lifted him off the floor and they held him there for a few moments before letting him go. Jackson coughed as he fell to the floor on his knees and I rushed forward to catch him before he could face plant on to the concrete as I knelt down beside him.

"Do you..." Jack said weakly as he looked up to meet my eyes with tears in his teal eyes and I nodded rapidly as I cupped his face with my hands.

"I love you. I love you so much, Jack." I told him honestly as I pressed a kiss to his cheek before pressing another to his forehead while mumbling the same words over again. He grabbed my wrist in his hand as he rested his forehead against mine with his eyes locked on me and I pressed a kiss to his lips with as much love as I could put in the one gesture. Our lips melded together perfectly as he kissed me back passion and I let out a strangled sob as I pulled back from the kiss. I looked at his handsome face cupped in my hands as I noticed that his eyes were closed and he wasn't breathing anymore as I rested my head on his shoulder for a moment while I cried. I heard the necklace fall to the ground from his hand and I lifted my head from Jackson's shoulder with a gentle sniffle. I gently laid him backwards on the ground as I continued to cry silently for the loss of my best friend and I pressed a lingering kiss to his forehead before I slowly climbed to my feet clumsily. I stumbled backwards slightly as I brought my hand up to my lips where I could still feel the haunting feel of his last kiss and I turned around so that I wouldn't have to look at Jack's body as I started weeping uncontrollably with my chest was aching with pain. I froze when I heard a scratching sound coming from behind me as I slowly lifted my head in surprise and I gradually turned around just in time to see the wounds on Jackson's bare chest healing. Hope entered me as I watched if wide eyes as Jackson's chest started to move like he was breathing and suddenly, his eyes shot open to reveal vibrant a bright blue color. My heartbeat felt like it jumped out of my chest as I watched Jackson stand up slowly from the ground and he was upright, his head snaps back to reveal long sideburns and sharp teeth of a werewolf. The room seemed to echo as he let out a roar that shook the entire room and I let out a joyous laugh as I covered my mouth with both my hands in shock. Jackson's new werewolf features faded after a moment and he looked over at me with an expression that was a mixture of happiness, shock and astonishment. I grinned brightly as I rushed over to him and threw myself into his arms without warning. I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly and he caught me around the waist as I clung to him. Behind Jackson I saw Scott with an expression on his face I couldn't quite read. Jealousy? I shook it off and I let out a startled laugh as I closed my eyes tightly and he pressed a kiss to my shoulder as he squeezed my waist tighter.

* * *

Scott was already at the trunk of the Jeep, ready to unload the lacrosse gear. Scott raised an eyebrow at me as I put on his lacrosse helmet. He took it off me and I smacked his arm and walked past him. Scott laughed at me, I rolled my eyes as I walked away from him.

"So you really think that she'll come back to you?" Stiles asked Scott.

Allison had broken up with Scott after the whole ironworks thing had blown over. Scott stretched out as he popped the trunk to get the lacrosse gear out. I had gotten a very long voicemail from Allison, and it basically told me that she was sorry she went crazy. I had called her back and we had a lengthy conversation about her mom, Derek, and even Scott and Jackson. Slowly, I was beginning to get back into the old swing of things again.

"Yeah. I know she is." Scott said, smiling at my brother, "So your plan with Lydia? Is that like still on?" I heard Scott ask, slinging the bags over his arms.

"Yeah, dude. I mean, it might have to be extended to like a ten year plan, but I'll get her." Stiles grabbed the lacrosse stick. I went over to the bleachers and sat on the first step. I watched the boys amble out to the field.

"Why don't you just ask her out?" Scott asked. Stiles laughed.

"Hey, right now, you need to help me make first line for next season." Stiles dropped the bag of balls on the ground. Scott took his place at the goal. Stiles scooped up one of the balls.

"You know something? I'm right back to where I started." Scott straightened up and looked at me. I cocked an eyebrow.

"Uh, what?"

"You know, no girlfriend, no lacrosse, no popularity. I'm back to the way it was before all the werewolf stuff." Scott grinned.

"But you still have us!" Stiles flicked the stick between us, "Okay? So life fulfilled." Stiles rocked back on his feet.

"The human and the witch. Nice." Scott whistled.

"We can still kick your ass, Scotty." I yelled out to him and said the next part so only he could hear it with his werewolf hearing. "And a fine ass that would be." I saw him quirk and eyebrow and let out a laugh.

"Now, remember, no wolf powers." Stiles said, tossing the ball in the air.

"Got it." Scott said

"No, I mean it." Stiles said, pointing the stick at Scott, "No super-fast reflexes, no super eyesight, no hearing, none of that crap. Okay?"

"Okay." Scott said, crouching into position. Stiles wound back his arm, but stopped halfway.

"You promise?" Stiles asked.

"Just take the shot already!" I cried out, laughing. Stiles readied himself as he lobbed the ball towards the net. Scott's eyes flashed as he swiftly caught the ball. Stiles looked at his friend arms wide.

"I said no wolf powers!" Stiles complained as Stiles to begin to chase after Scott with his stick. I threw my head back and laughed as I joined them. I ran to Scott and jumped on his back. I wrapped my arms around his torso and my arms around his neck. He grabbed hold of my legs and began to run using his werewolf speed. I laughed and smiled as Stiles struggled to catch up to us.

"Hey that's not fair! A witch and a werewolf!" Stiles yelled out to us. I giggled as my life slowly turned back to normal.

* * *

**I may or may not have cried while writing the Bree and Jackson part... But anyway! I have a plan for season 3a and 3b, so everyone who is loving Scott and Bree DONT WORRY! They will get together soon but not for a little while. They'll be jealously and some little things that will happen. So hang on! I can not WAIT to write season 3! I have a ton of plans! And don't forget, Stiles and Bree are bonded, so keep that in mind. Tell me your reactions and predictions in the reviews! CREDIT TO BEHINDGREYEYES WITH THE FOUNDATION OF THIS CHAPTER AND LARGE CHUNKS!**


	25. Tattoo

_Nothing ever happens in a quiet town like Beacon Hills. Everyone knows your name, everyone's nice, nothing happens. Until that night. The murder. Now? My best friend is a werewolf. My twin brother is still ordinary human and uses a baseball bat as a weapon. The new girl who hunts werewolves for fun. My other best friend can't help but finding bodies every turn she takes. And me? Well, I have a few secrets of my own. I'm human. Until that night. Now everything's gonna change._

* * *

"Boy, it's a good thing you drew me a picture." The tattoo artist said sarcastically as he looked at Scott skeptically and I smirked in amusement. Scott smiled shyly but I could still see the excitement on his face and I shook my head at my friend with a small smile.

"Hey, Scott, sure you don't want something like this?" Stiles asked brightly from the other side of the tattoo parlour and I twisted my head around in curiosity to look at him with a quirked eyebrow. My twin had held up a tattoo book with a picture of a green scaled lizard that looked like the kanima. Scott gave his best friend an unamused look as I chuckled lightly and Stiles nodded as he placed the book back down on the counter. "Too soon? Yeah."

"I liked it." I commented with a smirk as I held a hand in the air slightly and Stiles nodded gratefully with a pointed finger in my direction as Scott shook his head.

"I don't know, man, are you sure about this? I mean, these things are pretty permanent, you know?" Stiles asked nervously as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm not changing my mind." Scott stated determinedly as he lifted an eyebrow at his best friend with a small smile on his lips.

"Okay, but why two bands?"

"I just like it." He said in a small voice as he shrugged his shoulders.

"But don't you think your first tattoo should have some sort of meaning?" I asked him knowingly as I kicked my legs aimlessly.

"Getting a tattoo means something." He fought back.

"He's right, tattooing goes back thousands of years. The Tahitian word 'tatua' means 'to leave a mark.' Like a rite of passage." The tattooist explained casually and Scott nodded in agreement with a grateful smile.

"Yeah, you see? He gets it." Scott told us with a grin as he rolled the sleeve of his shirt up as Stiles gaped at him for a second.

"He's covered in tattoos, Scott, literally." Stiles pointed out as he gestured to the man preparing the black ink and Scott just rolled his eyes at his best friend.

"Okay, you ready? You ain't got any problems with needles, do you?" the tattooist asked Scott as he positioned the needle on his arm and Scott took a deep breath as he shook his head in answer.

"Confidence booster Bree?" Scott asked with a hopeful look on his face but I just smirked at my friend.

"Maybe later Scotty." I told him winking and Stiles looked confused.

"What are you two talking about?" He asked gesturing to the two of us and neither Scott and I answered him. "Okay anyway I tend to get a little squeamish though, so..." Stiles muttered quietly as the tattoo artist turned on the needle and it made a buzzing noise as he lowered down to Scott's skin. I took out my phone but quickly turned my head around in concern when I heard Stiles mumble something before collapsing onto the floor.

"I'll go get an ice pack." I said with a roll of my eyes as I carefully stepped over Stiles' unresponsive body as Scott chuckled slightly ignoring the pain. "Actually I have a better idea." I said in a mutter so only Scott could hear with his werewolf hearing and he shot me a questionable look. I turned in the direction of the wall so only Scott could still see me and I created a sheet if ice with my hand. I smiled to my self and I pulled a rag off the counter to wrap it in. I placed it down on the counter and pointed a finger at it and the ice crunched without me having to touch it. I smirked to myself and saw Scott giving me a smile out of the corner of my eye. I turned around to see the tattoo artist hadn't taken his eyes of Scott's arm and his back was turned to me so I raised my hand and the ice pack levitated in the air and I moved my hand to place it on Stiles head and Scott gave me a proud look. Scott then grimaced slightly as the pain must've increased.

"Oh, man." Scott complained lowly with a small moan as he tilted his head back.

* * *

"You okay?" I asked my friend curiously as he looked down at his heavily bandaged arm with wide eyes.

"Kinda burns." He answered wincing slightly.

"Yes, you just had your skin stabbed about 100,000 times with a needle." Stiles commented as he followed Scott's gaze to the white bandage and held the ice pack I had made to his head.

"Yeah, but I don't think it's supposed to feel like this." Scott said in a strained voice and his face scrunched up in agony. He cried out as he jumped in surprise at the sudden pain. "No, it's definitely not supposed to feel like this. Oh, I gotta take this thing off."

"No, no, no, no, Scott. Oh, Scott, please stop." Stiles exclaimed in disgust while looking away as Scott started ripping the bandage off of his arm hastily and I leaned forward with a frown to the see the black tattoo surrounded by swollen red skin.

"What the hell?" I asked in confusion and shock with a frown on my lips as the tattoo slowly faded away and Stiles peeked over at Scott.

"Oh, no, what? No, no, come on. It healed." Scott muttered in disbelief as he stared in shock at his arm.

"Ah, thank God. I hated it." Stiles said quietly with a sigh as he dropped his hand back down to his side and Scott gaped at him with his mouth open. He grimaced slightly when he realised what he said and scrunched his nose up. "Sorry."

"Stiles, friends are meant to be supportive." I reminded him jokingly as Stiles pulled out on to the road.

"Oh, please. What do you know about the subject? Your best friend is Jackson Whittemore. The words 'Jackson' and 'supportive' don't belong in the same sentence."

"Isn't the sentence, 'the words 'Jackson' and 'supportive' don't belong in the same sentence' a sentence with both the words 'Jackson' and 'supportive'?" I asked him mockingly.

"Anyway..." Scott interjected quickly before Stiles could reply with a sarcastic comment. "Is he okay? I mean, did everything work out?"

"Well, you know that the doctors looked like total idiots when he turned up alive, but everyone got over it. And Derek taught him the whole werewolf 101, like how not to randomly kill people during a full moon." I replied to him with a tired sigh as I tilted my head to the side sadly and Scott gave me a sympathetic smile over his shoulder. "I can't believe his dad made him move away. Seriously, an American werewolf in London? Like, that's not gonna be a disaster."

"At least you got to spend some time with him over the summer."

"Hm. England was pretty amazing." I said agreeing with a smile and I thought back to the last time I had seen my best friend.

_Jackson looked at me smugly with a smirk etched onto his handsome face and I couldn't help the unwelcome tears that filled my eyes as I looked away from him pointedly._

_"Oh come on, Bree! Don't cry! I'll call you all the time." He promised me with an amused tone in his voice. I turned my head back around to look at him with a small smile as I lifted my chin up as I nodded. I knew that moving to London was in Jackson's best interest after what happened before the start of summer but it killed me to say goodbye to one of the most important people in my life._

_"Well, I was getting kind of sick of you anyway." I told him jokingly as he quirked an eyebrow at me. "I think I need a best friend upgrade."_

_"Please. You and I both know that no one can do any better than me." Jack said in a scoff._

_"You lack certain traits." I pointed out with a smirk as I pointed a finger at his chest. He gave me an incredulously look and I tilted my head to the side playfully. "Modesty, for one."_

_"Oh, like you're one to talk about lack of modesty." Jackson countered as he shook his head at me and I playfully gasped as I dramatically grasped my chest._

_"That's confidence, honey." I told him pointedly._

_"That's arrogance, honey." He corrected me instantly with a small smile playing on his lips and I chuckled at him. It suddenly seemed to hit me that I was saying to goodbye to only of the only people in my life that I would die for and I looked down to avoid his eyes. It was only a few weeks ago that I thought I had watched Jack die twice in the same night and those few moments when I literally watched the life drain out of my best friend were some of the worse moments of my life. Jackson seemed to sense my change in mood because he sighed as he grasped my hand tightly in comfort and I turned my head to give him a small reassuring smile._

_"You better call me every day!" I demanded softly and Jack gave me a look as he tilted his head to the side as though he was silently asking me if I was serious. "Okay, so maybe not every day. Every two days at least."_

_"Twice a week." He bargained after a moment of silence as we stared each other down stubbornly and I rolled my eyes playfully._

_"Fine. It's just going to be hard to go from talking to you every single day to only talking to you twice a week. Come on, Jack, we've never gone more than a few hours without talking." I reminded him quietly as I licked my lip nervously. "You're my best friend. You're always there for me and now you're on another continent. You laugh at my stupid jokes and we put up with each other's worst moods and go along with my crazy ideas. Now, who is going to call me out on being a bitch?"_

_"Lydia." He replied without hesitation and I let out a watery laugh as I nodded in agreement with his answer. "Bree, I love you. You will always be my best friend. I'm going to miss you so much but Beacon Hills is a stupid place, full of dumbass people."_

_"Hey!" I said hitting his shoulder playfully._

_"Except for you, of course." He said with a smirk. "London is going to be good for me, Bree." he promised sincerely as he grabbed both of my hands tightly in his and gave them a quick squeeze. I bit the inside of my cheek lightly to stop the tears that were filling my eyes from falling down my cheeks as I nodded my head in understanding._

_"Twenty years from now, I'm going to look back at my time in high school, we'll pass all the supernatural crap, and remember that you were the one person that could turn my frown into a smile with a few simple words. We may not remember every time we hand out or every time we went to the bowling ally and I kicked your ass every time but, the little things will stick. And I won't ever forget them."_

_"...Did you practice that speech?" Jack asked me jokingly after a moment of silence as he frowned at me in mock confusion and I groaned slightly as I slapped his arm for ruining the moment._

_"Shut up, you loser." I said to him with a chuckle and I smiled at him warmly as I stepped closer to him to wrap my arms around his neck. Jack automatically slinked his arms around my thin waist as I buried my face into his shoulder and I sighed sadly as I closed my eyes for a second so that I could just enjoy the final moments with my best friend. "I'm going to miss you."_

_"I'm going to miss you too."_

_"You have to promise to always love me more than any new best friend you find here." I mumbled into his shoulder in a small voice and I felt his chest rumble as he laughed at my comment._

_"No one could ever replace you." Jack reassured me as I pulled back to look at him and he cupped my cheek with his hand as he bent my head down to press a lingering kiss to my forehead. "I love you, Bree Stilinski."_

_"I love you too, Jackson Whittemore." I said to him warmly as I leaned up to press a kiss to his cheek in return and he smiled one of his rare genuine smiles as he wrapped an arm around my middle comfortably. "I have a plane to catch."_

_"Okay. Go, quick, before they leave you here for the good of the United States." He teased as he pushed me away from him gently and I scowled at his taunting._

_"We had a lovely goodbye, but then you had to go and ruin it by saying something horrible about me." I joked in an offended tone as I continued to slowly walk backwards away from Jackson and he raised an idea at me with a smirk as he crossed his arms over his chest. My smiled quickly faded into a small frown as I blinked away the tears that had filled my eyes and before I turned around to leave I blew him a kiss in goodbye._

"Yo! Bree, you still with us?" I heard Stiles ask in concern from the driver's seat and I blinked away my tears rapidly as I snapped my head around to look at him in surprise. Both Scott and Stiles were looking over their shoulders at me in the backseat in concern and I offered them a small reassuring smile as I leaned forward.

"So, Scott, have you spoken to Allison recently?" I asked curiously.

"Nah, we agreed to give each other the summer... no texts, no calls." Scott replied easily as he looked over at me with a small smile and I offered him a small sympathetic smile in return. The last time I had seen Allison was at the airport when I said goodbye to her when she was leaving for France. I was a little mad at first after the battle but she apologized so many times and looked at me with those huge brown eyes and I could resist giving in. Lydia, Allie, and I were all the same we were before, well friend wise at least, I know everyone had changed but I was glad we still kept hold of our friendship.

"So then how do you know she won't be back at school then?" Stiles asked him and Scott sighed slightly. We came to a stop at a set of traffic lights as I leaned forward to look at Scott and Stiles.

"After everything that happened, I'm not sure she's coming back at all." Scott answered honestly but I texted her everyday and I knew she was already back so I smirked to myself.

"I think she is. I'd say pretty definite, you know. Like one hundred percent." My twin said as he looked passed Scott at the car next to just at the stop light and I followed his gaze curiously to see Lydia's car with the strawberry blonde in the driver's seat and Allison in the passenger's seat. Scott turned his head around to see who was in the next car.

"Oh, my God. Oh..." Scott mumbled in horror as he slumped down in his seat to avoid being seen with a panicked look on his face. "Can we just drive please, Stiles?"

"Scott, it's a red light. Where is he meant to go?" I asked him in amusement as I pointed a finger at the red light in front of us and Scott groaned in realisation as he tried to slouch down even more.

"I think we should talk to her, I just think we should say something." Stiles said in a confident tone as he started rolling the window down and I chuckled in disbelief as I watched Scott's face pale dramatically at the prospect.

"No. No, no, Stiles, come on. Oh, my God, dude, no." Scott argued as he shook his head rapidly. My eyes met Allison and Lydia's eyes and I waved happily at them and they gave me a laugh.

"Hey!" Stiles yelled through the open window as Lydia's car quickly sped off down the road despite the red light. "You know, they probably didn't see us." Stiles said sympathetically as the light turned green.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked Stiles in a panicked voice as we started driving down the street and I quirked an eyebrow at him like he was stupid because it was pretty obvious what we were doing.

"I'm driving." Stiles stated in a slightly confused voice as he looked at his best friend with a frown and Scott sat up straighter.

"We're right behind them." Scott said like it was an obvious problem.

"Okay, well, do you see any turns?"

"I don't want it to look like we're following them."

"Well, what do you want me to do?"

"I don't know, anything."

"Just stop the car, Stiles." I ordered in a tired voice as I rolled my eyes at their argument and Stiles quickly stopped the jeep in the middle of the road making us all jerk forward slightly at the sudden movement. "I can't believe you're making us do this, Scott. You're going to have to see her tomorrow anyway."

"Like there isn't anyone you would want to avoid. Are you seriously trying to tell me- Wait, Lydia just stopped the car." Scott said slowly. Stiles hurriedly undid his seat belt as he frown in concern and I quickly followed him as he scrambled out of the jeep. The sudden sound of a loud thump, glass smashing and the terrified screams of both Lydia and Allison echoed from the car in front of us and Stiles, Scott and I immediately started running towards them. Lydia and Allison climbed out of the car quickly as Stiles and I ran straight to Lydia and Scott went towards Allison without hesitation. I could sense the presence of another animal so I looked around and saw that a deer had run straight into the windshield of Lydia's car.

"Are you okay?" I asked Lydia quickly as I grabbed a hold of one of her hands to offer her some comfort and she spun around to look at me with large emerald eyes.

"It came out of nowhere." Lydia hurriedly said in a panicked voice I nodded in understanding even though I had no idea what she was talking about. Stiles placed a comforting hand on her back with a concerned frown as she tried to control her rapid breathing and I quickly looked over her body for injury.

"Are you hurt?"

"It ran right into us." She told me with wide eyes and Stiles nodded at her as he looked over at the car in confusion.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked Allison in worry on the other side of the road and I snapped my head up to look at them because I had been too focused on Lydia to ask about Allison.

"I'm okay." Allie assured him with a small smile and I breathed a sigh of relief that both my friends weren't injured.

"Well, I'm not okay. I am totally freaking out. How the hell does it just run into us? I saw its eyes right before it hit us. It was like it... it was like it was crazy." Lydia exclaimed as she stepped away from me and I frowned at her as I started to sense something coming from the deer. I hesitantly followed Scott to the front of the car from the other side and the feeling only got stronger the closer I got to the deer's dead body.

"No, it was scared." I explained to the others in a small voice as I slowly reached out to touch the deer's bloody fur and I felt a rushing feeling and I took a quick inhale of air and I tried to figure out why it was running but I only got its emotions. Scott looked at me with a small frown as I met his worried eyes. "Actually... Terrified."

* * *

I stood in front of my full length mirror looking at the outfit that I had chosen for the first day of school and tilted my head to the side in consideration. I knew that it was stupidly conceited of me to want to look my best for the first day of school for the year but Lydia had practically drilled it into my mind that what we wore for the first day would set the scale for the whole year. This was the first day of my junior year of high school and I keep mentally telling myself that I'll only get to go through this once. Girls in our year will be jealous of me, girls in the year below us will want to be us and every guy in the school will want to get with me. It was sort of nice to be worried about normal teenage girl problems instead of homicidal supernatural creatures and I was going to make the best of the time I had before everything got complicated again. I sighed in acceptance of my outfit as I grabbed my cell phone from my vanity table and sent a quick picture of my reflection in the mirror to Lydia for her approval. I grabbed my handbag from the end of my bed as I quickly stuffed my phone into the side pocket and sauntered down the hallway towards Stiles' bedroom.

"Know how many vehicular collisions involve deer happened last year?" Stiles asked from his laptop.

"Two hundred and forty seven thousand." I replied, looking at my own laptop.

I was in his room on his bed, completely ready for school. I had on a pair of high waisted printed shorts and a short of sheer cream top on. I kicked my feet in the air as a chewed on my nail.

"Oh God, you two, please go to school." My dad answered from the doorway.

"But that's crossing the road. The one that hit us came right down the middle." I read on. I backspaced and went back to my search page as Stiles did the same.

"I'm not gonna beg ya." My dad said, entering Stiles' room.

"Yeah, you could, but I'm impervious to your influence anyway." Stiles said, eyes never leaving the screen. I snorted as my dad scratched the back of his head.

"You consider a bribe?" My dad asked, looking at me.

"Couldn't meet my price." I scoffed as I scrolled down the search links.

"Extortion?"

"You've got nothing on us." Stiles said, tilting his head to the side. My dad paused.

"Yeah." My dad said.

Then he reached over and slammed my laptop closed. I pulled my hands away just in time. I looked up at him in surprise, but he didn't notice as he went to pull Stiles away from the laptop. Stiles rolled back with his chair before slamming to the ground as he couldn't reach the computer anymore.

"Lydia! Allison!" I cried happily with a smile when I saw them standing by their lockers and I strolled down to meet them as they turned around too looked at me in surprise.

"Bree! I love that outfit." Lydia commented in approval and I laughed brightly.

"Thank you. You look stunning as usual."

"I know."

"You do look great, Bree." Allie told me with a smile. "Listen, about what happened before the summer..."

"Allie we've been over this several times, all is forgiven and forgotten." I assured her as I smiled at her warmly. "Seriously. It's a new semester. You'd just lost your mom. Your grandfather was a dick. I spend the summer in England. Plus, I kinda love you." I told her nonchalantly with a shrug of my shoulders and she laughed at me with a bright smile as she pulled me into a brief hug.

"Now, on to the important question, did you and Jackson hook up in London?" Allison asked me slyly with a coy smile on her lips and I noticed Lydia tense up slightly.

"No, why?"

"Well, we all sorta saw you kiss him that night in the warehouse..." Allie said trailing off reminding me.

"Please, I thought he was dying. I would've kissed anyone in that situation. Isaac, Derek." I argued. "I probably would've kissed Lydia or you."

"Well, thankfully, we have lots of options for kissing. Freshmen. Tons and tons of fresh men." Lydia said to us with a smirk on her lips as she placed one hand on the metal locker and Allison breathed out a laugh as she opened up her locker door.

"You mean fresh boys. Lydia, they're 14." Allie reminded her pointedly with a small smile.

"Eh, some are more mature than others. I gazed down at my manicured nails before looking over at Lydia with a smirk and she rolled her green eyes at me.

"You know, it's okay to be single. Focus on yourself for a little while, work on becoming a better person." Allison told us as she fumbled around in her locker and I frowned slightly as I leaned my back against the metal lockers.

"I think that was an insult. I'm already a pretty perfect version of what I am, Allie." I shot back as I shared a knowing look with Lydia.

"Allison, I love you. So if you need to do that thing where we talk about me and pretend like we're not actually talking about you, it's totally fine. But I don't want a boyfriend. I want a distraction." Lydia declared firmly and I giggled in agreement just as I felt the air around us shift slightly. I frowned slightly in confusion as I glanced down at the end of the hallway and I sucked in a sharp breath when I saw what had caught everyone's attention.

"Brothers?" Allison asked innocently as she tilted her head to the side in consideration and a small smirk spread across my lips as I shook my head at her.

"Twins." I corrected her quietly as I watched the two identical twins saunter down the hallway in jeans, t-shirts and leather jackets while carrying motorcycle helmets under their arms. People stopped what they were doing to stare at the newcomers as they walked down the hall. "I have the feeling things are about to get interesting."

"Ooh, I have all kinds of feeling for that." Lydia replied softly and I hummed in agreement with a smirk as I pushed myself off of the lockers.

"You're both drooling." Allison commented in amusement as she closed her locker down and I shot her a look a I linked my arm through hers.

"Lucky for us, they seem to come in pairs. One for Lydia, one for me, and none for Allison." I said brightly with a smile as I threaded my other arm through Lydia's and we started walking down the hallway to our first class.

"Not that I want one, but why can't I have one?"

"Because I am a badass witch that can kick your ass and Lydia is very, very vicious when she's annoyed."

"That's true." Allison agreed in mock seriousness. "But I have a crossbow." She reminded us as we entered the English classroom and I smiled at her as I went to take my seat in front of Stiles while Lydia sat down in an empty seat by the window next to Stiles. The only vacant seat left was the one in front of Scott and Allison hesitated at the front of the room before wondering over. "Is someone..."

"No, no, no, no. No, it's all you, all yours. Uh, it's totally vacant." Scott assured her quickly and Allison smiled at him slightly as she sat down. I chuckled softly to myself as I leaned over closer to Allie desk next to mine and she looked at me in question.

"I just thought of another reason." I whispered tauntingly as I sent her a wink and she scowled at me while blushing bright red. My cell phone buzzed and I frowned in confusion as I pulled it out of my bag. There was a message from an unknown number and I hesitantly opened it to read, 'The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds and the tranquil waterway, leading to the uttermost ends of the earth flowed somber under an overcast sky, seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness.'

"'an overcast sky, seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness.'" An unfamiliar voice recited from the front of the classroom as I looked up from the text and I saw a brunette woman standing at the front of the room with a smile. "This is the last line to the first book we are going to read."

"Spoiler alert." I said in a sing-songy voice and the students around me laughed as the new teacher's head snapped towards me.

"It is also the last text you will receive in this class. Phones off, everyone."

"Is anyone else concerned about how she got our phone numbers?" I asked the people around quietly jokingly and they all laughed softly once again.

"I'm Jennifer Blake, your new English teacher." Ms Blake said with a small smile as she leaned back against the desk. "Now, can anyone please tell me what novel that quote came from?" She asked us patiently with a slightly raised eyebrow and only a few people raised their hands in the air. Her smile widened slightly with the knowledge and pointed a finger at a person in the font of the classroom.

"It's from Heart of Darkness by Joseph Conrad." The person answered in a slightly smug tone of voice and I rolled my eyes at her obnoxiousness. I crossed my legs gracefully with a bored sigh as Blake nodded in acknowledgement to the right answer and then turned to face the door when it opened noisily in the silence room. Blake frowned in concern as she walked over to the student that had poked their head into the classroom and I turned my gaze out the window as they spoke in hushed tones.

"Mr. McCall?" Ms. Blake's voice made me look up from my work. I watched as Scott gathered his books and followed her out into the hall. I looked at Stiles, who shrugged.

"Hey, Lydia." I heard Stiles hiss out. I glanced up from my notebook.

"Is that from the accident?" Stiles asked Lydia, pointing to her ankle. I leaned forward in my seat to see her ankle wrapped in a bandage.

"No." Lydia paused, "Prada bit me." She looked away from Stiles.

"Your dog?" Stiles asked, surprised and I raised my eyebrows at him.

"No, my designer handbag." Lydia sarcastically said. Stiles huffed, "Yes, my dog." Lydia rolled her eyes.

"Has it ever bitten you before?" I asked, leaning over my notebook. Lydia glanced over her shoulder at me.

"No." She hesitantly said.

"What if it's a sign? You know the deer, your dog. What if means something's coming? Something bad." Stiles said, waving his pen in the air.

"It was a deer and a dog." Lydia said, shrugging. "What's that thing you always say about three's?" Lydia asked, facing Stiles, "Once, twice-"

Right before she said three, something smashed against the window. All of us jumped in surprise. Lydia and I looked over to the window to see a blood splatter against the glass. Ms. Blake turned towards the sound and looked confused. I followed her gaze to see a flock of birds flying towards the school. I anxiously looked at Stiles, who shifted in his seat. Ms. Blake turned back to us, opening her mouth to say something when another bird smashed against the window. I leaned back as the birds started to collide with the windows. All at once, the swarm broke through the windows, wreaking havoc as they flew around the classroom, cawing and pecking at people.

"Get down! Everyone get down!"

I could only faintly hear Ms. Blake yelling as I collapsed onto the ground. I looked over to see Stiles protecting Lydia with his own body. A bird pecked at my arm and I screamed, scrambling away from it. Stiles heard my scream and his head shot up and he and Lydia scrambled towards me and he covered the both of us. The classroom was full of screams and caws, and then all at once, it stopped. Everything was silent. I shakily picked my head up and looked around the classroom. It was destroyed, feathers everywhere. I pushed myself to my feet to see Stiles and Lydia with a few cuts. Lydia's hair was knotted and Stiles gulped. I looked over to see Allison running a hand through her hair. Something was coming, something bad.

* * *

"We got a serious problem at school. Ms. Blake's class..." Stiles said into the phone line as I sat down on one of the desks in the classroom

"Hey, can you tell me about it later?" Scott asked him hastily through the phone.

"Well, no, pretty sure this qualifies for immediate discussion." Stiles said in annoyance.

"Okay, then meet us at Derek's."

"Derek's house? What the hell are you doing at..." Stiles started to ask in outrage.

"Just meet us here, okay?" Scott interrupted him in irritation before he hung up without another word. Stiles sighed in annoyance as we ran out of the classroom. We climbed in his jeep and drove to the remains of the Hale house.

"Scott!" Stiles' voice echoed throughout the house as our footsteps hurried up the porch "Hey... Need... to... tell… you...something." Stiles said trying to catch his breath.

"What do you need to tell me?"

"After you left English class, a huge flock of black birds came flying at the school. They started striking the windows until a few broke through. Then it was just pure chaos in the room with live birds scratching and pecking at students and smashing into walls and dying. It was really gross." I said scrunching my face in disgust.

"Wait. A flock of birds attacked everyone at school?" Scott asked him in shock as his dark brown eyes went wide.

"Right." Stiles said in a high pitched voice as he nodded rapidly. "Okay. What if it's, like, the same thing as the deer? You know, like, how animals start acting weird right before an earthquake or something? That's the third weird animal occurrence."

"Your tattoo, Scott?" Derek said interrupting Stiles' rambling.

"Right. Derek, can you help me?" Scott asked him pleadingly and Derek lifted an eyebrow at him as he sighed but nodded his head. Scott grinned happily as he followed Derek over to the chairs on the other side of the room.

"Yeah, I see it. Its two bands, right?" Derek asked my brother as he turned on his bright red Alpha eyes to look at the ink still under the first layer of skin. "What does it mean?"

"I don't know. It's just something I traced with my fingers."

"Why is this so important to you?" Derek asked curiously.

"Do you know what the word 'tattoo' means?"

"To mark something." Stiles answered knowingly with a smug smile on his lips and I rolled my eyes at him in amusement.

"Well, that's in Tahitian. In Samoan, it means 'open wound.' I knew I wanted to get a tattoo when I turned 18. I always wanted one. I just decided to get it now, to make it kind of a reward." Scott said softly as he looked down at the ground in embarrassment.

"For what?" I asked him curiously as I leaned forward slightly and Scott looked up at me.

"For not calling or texting Allison all summer. Even when I really wanted to, even when it was so hard not to sometimes. I was trying to give her the space she wants. Going four months later, it still hurts. It still feels like a, uh..."

"…like an open wound." I finished for him with a smirk as I felt a pang of sympathy for my friend and he nodded in agreement as I looked away from him.

"The pain's gonna be worse than anything you've ever felt." Derek warned Scott pointedly and Scott took a breath as he nodded in acknowledgment. Derek picked up a blow torch and turned it on so that the flame ignited.

"Oh, wow. That's a... that's a lot for me. So I'm gonna take that as my cue. I'm just gonna wait outside." Stiles stuttered uncomfortably as he shook his head rapidly and started walking pass Derek to the door but Derek shot his arm out to stop him from leaving.

"Nope. You can help hold him down. Bree so are you."

"Ugh fine.." I groaned as I jumped up from the table. I pointed a finger at Scott and he was still and couldn't move.

"Wait what the hell?" Scott murmured.

"Just a spell to keep you still don't worry." I said in reassurance with a smirk. Derek gave me a smirk before he applied the torch to Scott's skin. As soon as the flame touched his skin, Scott gasped in shock from the pain as he threw his head back and I had to strengthen my spell as he struggled to move away from the blow torch. Stiles squirmed uncomfortably as he held his best friend down with all his strength and Scott's dark brown eyes flashed bright amber as he cried out in pain. Beads of sweat started to gather on his forehead as he closed his eyes tightly against the pain and I struggled to keep him still in his seat.

"Oh, screw this." I said under my breath as I rolled my eyes in frustration and kept my hand pointed at Scott as I moved to stand in front of him. Stiles and Derek both looked at me in confusion as I levitated my shoe in the air and flew it at Scott's head. It hit him and Scott's body went limp in his seat as he passed out cold and I sighed in relief as I let go of his shoulder. I smiled innocently at Stiles horrified face as I shrugged my shoulder and I looked over at Derek's impressed expression as I quirked an eyebrow with a smirk on my lips.

"Aah! Aah!" Scott exclaimed loudly as he jerked awake with sweat all over his face as he frantically looked at his upper arm where the tattoo was now permanently etched into his skin. "It worked."

"Well, it looks pretty damn permanent now." Stiles murmured thoughtfully as he stood up from the chair he was sitting in and Scott sighed as he got up from the wall with a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah. I kind of needed something permanent. Everything that's happened to us... everything just changes so fast. Everything's so, uh... Ephemeral."

"Studying for the PSAT's?"

"Yep."

"Nice."

"It looks great, Scott. Now, let's get out of here. I'm meeting the girls soon." I said as I gracefully slipped down from the table. We headed for the front door of the Hale house and I followed after them slowly with my heels clicking on the floor. My friend stopped in front of the door with a frown on his lips and I quirked an eyebrow at Derek as I crossed my arms over my chest. "You painted the door. Why'd you paint the door?"

"Go home, Scott." Derek insisted sternly with a serious expression.

"And why only one side?" I questioned him. I saw Scott advance to the door. "What are you doing?" I asked Scott as he lengthened his claws and started scratching the coat of paint off of the door.

"The birds at school and the deer last night... just like the night I got trampled by the deer when I got bit by the Alpha. How many are there?"

"A pack of them. An Alpha pack." Derek told us with a heavy sigh as his arms fell to his sides and I felt my eyes go wide in shock as I turned around to look at the Alpha.

"All of them? How does that even work?" Stiles asked in confusion with a frown as his arms flung out slightly and I pursed my lips in frustration.

"I hear there's some kind of a leader. He's called Deucalion. We know they have Boyd and Erica. Peter, Isaac, and I have been looking for him for the last four months."

"Let's say you find them. How do you deal with an Alpha pack?" I asked Derek pointedly as I narrowed my eyes at him slightly.

"With all the help I can get." Derek said looking at the three of us.

"Where is she? Where's the girl?" Isaac's drowsy voice asked in a panic from the other room and we all turned to face him to see the Beta sitting up with a small frown on his face.

"What girl?"

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS!**

**Okay so I'm so sorry I didn't post yesterday I was at the beach the ENTIRE day! I'll try to update again tonight but we'll see, and please leave me your thoughts in the reviews. I'm so excited to write Bree's magic into the story, the next two chapters may be a little dry/boring BUT I have a lot of plans for 3b! Don't forget, Stiles and Bree are bonded, what do you think will happen? And I also have plans with Aiden/Bree (I've been waiting to write them in since the minute I started writing this) and Scott/Bree (also have been waiting to write them) but be patient with Scott and Bree! Aiden and Bree will be a faster pace, PLEASE REVIEW! Btw: LARGE CHUCK OF THAT CHAPTER WITH THE GOODBYE OF BREE AND JACKSON GOES TO BEHINDGREYEYES IN HER STORY RISING MOON.**


	26. Chaos Rising

_Nothing ever happens in a quiet town like Beacon Hills. Everyone knows your name, everyone's nice, nothing happens. Until that night. The murder. Now? My best friend is a werewolf. My twin brother is still ordinary human and uses a baseball bat as a weapon. The new girl who hunts werewolves for fun. My other best friend can't help but finding bodies every turn she takes. And me? Well, I have a few secrets of my own. I'm human. Until that night. Now everything's gonna change._

* * *

"What?" My twin asked as we walked down the block.

"What do you mean what?" Scott answered looking at Stiles as I scrunched my face in confusion and I shoved my hands into my skirt pockets as the boys walked ahead of me.

"I mean what and you know what." Stiles said.

"What what?" Scott asked.

"That look you were giving." Stiles explained.

"I didn't give a look." Scott said.

"Yeah ya did. It was a distinct look, Scott." Stiles shot back.

"What look?" Scott was so confused and I couldn't blame him since Stiles wasn't making any sense.

"The look that says the last thing you feel like doing tonight is going to a party." Stiles said, turning to the side, but still walking.

"True." I said, crossing my arms.

"It's not that. It just seems a little weird going to a different high school's party." Scott explained.

"What? Would you just-Oh my God. One party. One drink. Alright? You'll be fine." Stiles said, "We went to nursery school with this girl, okay? She promised to introduce her to all of her friends. Okay? So tonight, no Allison, no Lydia, no Jackson. Tonight, we're moving on." Stiles finished in a stern voice.

"And why am I here?" I asked, shoving between the two boys.

"Heather wanted to see you." Stiles said dismissively. I sighed and fell back as the boys continued to talk.

"You're right." Scott said.

"You're right I'm right." Stiles said, getting excited as he bounced happily on his toes.

"Moving on." Scott nodded, "All of us." He looked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"With which moron?" I asked skeptically.

"Maybe you…want to experiment?" Stiles suggested and I gave Scott a quick glance before I narrowed my eyes at my twin and smirked as I did a spell to make his mouth shut so he couldn't take. He attempted to open his mouth to say something else but couldn't open it.

"Keep trying your jaw will shatter." I said jokingly with a smug smile.

"Okay Sabrina the teenage witch, let him go." Scott told me wrapping an arm around me and I rolled my eyes and let him be able to talk.

"Bree what the hell!" Stiles asked incredulously waving his arms around frantically.

"You were annoying me!" I said defending myself and Scott have my shoulder a light squeeze and I leaned into his arms a little more. "Come on." I said as we walked up to the door.

"Do you have any gum?" Scott asked, getting nervous.

"You don't need gum." Stiles said, scratching his head and I pushed the door open to Heather's house.

"Stiles!" I heard the blonde cry out as she ran over to the three of us.

"There's the birthday-" Stiles words were cut off as Heather pressed her lips against Stiles' and my eyes widened as I looked at Scott in shock.

"So glad that you made it." Heather said, breaking away from Stiles and then she noticed me.

"Bree!" She cried out coming towards me.

"Please don't kiss me." I joked as she wrapped her arms around me in a hug and Heather laughed before stepping back.

"Stiles, could you come downstairs with me and help me pick out a bottle of wine?" Heather asked turning away from me.

"Yes." Stiles said. Heather grabbed his hand and tugged him away. I looked at Scott and laughed.

"Well, that's was... weird." I said, crossing my arms stepping out of his arms.

"I'm gonna go get something to drink. Wanna come?" Scott asked and I nodded as we walked over to get a drink. "So um Bree, you know, we never actually talked about what happened at Lydia's party..." He reminded me trailing off.

"Oh yeah that punch was gross!" I said trying to cover up our kiss.

"Oh yeah? Well what about the game?" He asked me reminding me of our quick kiss and I said nothing because I couldn't think of anything to say. "Bree, look-" He started but I cut him off.

"Scott look. I love you, okay? I basically always have. And maybe I like you more than what we've been. But I watched my best friend die, twice. Both times in my arms. Then? He came back to life. Twice. And now he's in another country where I can't ever speak or talk to him. And then I figure out I'm a witch. I have powers people only dream of having. I can control the elements, do any spell. I need to focus on myself before I even debate about something more." I told him honestly and he nodded after a moment hesitantly. "But, until then." I said and before he could ask what I meant, I grabbed his face as crashed his lips into mine and closed my eyes. He seems shocked at first but then let in to the kiss. He pulled my towards him and wrapped his arm around my waist. He licked my lower lip silently asking permission to enter my mouth and I opened my mouth and he took no time to enter. After a few moments I pulled back. I smiled at him before taking another swig of my drink. Did I like him more than just a friend?

A piercing scream shook me from my thoughts. I looked around to see if anyone else heard the scream. Everyone else was still drinking and dancing. I placed my cup on the table and went to the stairs. Another scream caused me to run to the basement door. I yanked the door open and tripped down the stairs. There was an explosion. And another scream before everything was silent. I went through the maze of wines and found myself slipping on the liquid. The glass crunched under my feet.

"Heather?" I called out.

"Okay, I only got one. I figured if we needed more-" Stiles stopped and looked at me, "Bree?" He asked.

"Did you do this?" He asked pointing to the broken bottles.

"What? Why would you think-no." I said, crossing my arms. "But she's gone. No sexy time for Stiles." I said pushing by him.

"Hey, Bree, wait. I didn't mean-"

"Yes, you did." I said, "You think I'm unstable because of my powers and Jackson. That I just went off the rails. Well, guess what? She's my friend too. And I wouldn't hurt my friend!" I screamed out. All of a sudden all the unbroken bottles exploded around us. Stiles looked at me. I pulled in my lips and bolted up the stairs.

* * *

"I don't see it." Derek said, arms crossed over his chest.

"Look again." Scott said.

"How is a bruise gonna tell me where Boyd and Erica are?" Derek asked. Lydia and Allison had shown me the matching bruises after they realized what it made. I had a saved picture on my phone from the message Allison sent me.

"It's the same on both sides. Exactly the same." Scott pointed out.

"It's nothing." Derek curtly said as I sighed and picked at my nails.

"Pairedolia." Lydia spoke up. Derek just looked at her, "Seeing patterns that aren't really there?" Derek's look was still blank, "It's a subset of apethinia." Lydia said with a duh sound in her voice.

"They're trying to help." Scott defended the girls.

"These two?" Derek asked, eyebrows raised. He pointed to Lydia, "This one, was one of the two, Bree, who used me to resurrect my psychotic uncle. Thank you." He reminded us and I glared at him as turned his attention to Allison, "And this one who shot about thirty arrows into me and my pack." I gave Stiles a look and decided to use our telepathy.

'_Your turn_.' I said through our minds and he gave me look and sighed.

"Okay, alright, now c'mon." Stiles piped up, "No one died. Alright, there may have been a little maiming, a little mangling, but no death." Stiles said, raising his hand in the air, "That's what I call an important distinction."

"My mother died." Allison said softly. I looked at my brother and gave him a look as Stiles slumped down.

"Your family's little honor code killed your mother, not me." Derek pointed out.

"That girl is looking for Scott; I'm here to help him, not you." Allison said, shaking her head and I had to give the girl props for staying cool.

"Wanna help? Find something real." Derek said, before turning away, Scott went after him. I put a comforting hand on Allie's shoulder and gave a sympathetic look to the huntress.

* * *

Allison and I walked down the hallway with our arms linked together as we headed towards the library and I sipped the coffee that I had brought a few minutes earlier.

"So, how are you adjusting without Jackson?" Allie asked me curiously with a hint of sympathy in her voice.

"I'm fine. I spoke to him last night." I told her nonchalantly as I pushed open the double doors to the library with my shoulder since my hands were full. We started making our way to one of the tables in the middle of the room as we sat down opposite each other. "What I really need is a new guy best friend. Where can I find a hot, cocky blonde with an amazing jawline?" I asked and she laughed at me and shrugged. "I thought you told yourself you were staying out of the supernatural."

"I did. But I can't just stand by and do nothing." Allie replied as she started typing and I leaned forward on the table slightly so that my elbows were resting on it with a sigh. I took a sip of my coffee just as the atmosphere in the library shifted slightly and I looked over at the door to see the new twins sauntering into the room.

"I want one." I murmured softly with a smirk on my lips as I tilted my head to the side a little and Allison looked up at me in a mixture of surprise and confusion until she followed my gaze over to the twins.

"Which one?" she asked me with a coy smile on her face as she looked back over at me with her dark brown eyes sparkling and I broke my gaze with the twins to quirk an eyebrow at her.

"The straight one, obviously." I told him as I watched in amusement as Danny entered the library and made eye contact with one of the twins. They both smiled at each other as Danny bumped into another student not looking where he was going. I chuckled lowly at my friend and shook my head at him as he blushed in embarrassment while hurrying to sit down at one of the tables.

"What if it's not a symbol? What if it's actually a logo?" Allison asked herself quietly as she reached across the table to take the coffee cup from my hand.

"Or it's nothing." I said to her as I snatched my coffee back from her as I stood up from my seat. "I'll leave you to your research, Sherlock."

"No, don't go. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I'll see you later. Love you!" I called over my shoulder to her with a smile as I strolled towards the double doors. I froze when I felt someone's gaze burning into my back and I glanced over my shoulder at the straight twin that was leaning against the bookcase with a smirk on his lips. I sent him a flirty smirk back before I turned around and sauntered out of the library with a confident stride. I heard footsteps following after me as I walked down the empty hallway towards my locker and I smiled to myself as I stopped in front of my metal locker. I glanced over my shoulder curiously to see one of the twins approaching me with the same cocky smirk on his handsome face as he leaned against the locker next to mine.

"Hi. I don't think we've been introduced." He said to me in a confident voice as I ignored the butterflies in my stomach. "I'm Aiden."

"I'm not interested."

"Oh, that's the first lie in our relationship!" He exclaimed dramatically and I couldn't help the small smile that tugged at my lips as I turned to face him.

"Our 'relationship' is non-existent." I reminded him with a small smile as I patted his chest gently. A familiar feeling drifted into me as I looked into Aiden's eyes and I stiffened instantly as I felt my blood run cold as I realised exactly who and what Aiden and his brother were. I let out a humourless chuckle as I ducked my head before looking back up with a slight smile and stepped backwards as he frowned in confusion at my sudden change in demeanour. "I just figured out who you are, Aiden."

"And who am I?" He asked me in an amused voice as I slammed my locker door shut and I started walking backwards away from him.

"Someone I don't want anything to do with." I said firmly and I saw his eyes narrow with realisation as I turned around. I hurried to the find somewhere private I turned into the boy's locker room because I knew that no one would be in there at the moment while classes were in session. I leaned my back against the cool metal of the lockers as I closed my eyes in annoyance. I wanted something, anything in my life that wasn't out of the ordinary. I heard the locker room door open and I immediately stiffened when I caught the familiar feeling of another werewolf enter the room. I slowly opened my eyes to see Aiden leaning against the opposite set of lockers with a smirk etched onto his lips and I sighed heavily as I pushed myself off of the locker with my eyes narrowed.

"You know, I was just starting to like you." Aiden murmured with mock-sadness in his voice as he looked me directly in the eye and lengthened his claws as his eyes glowed a bright scarlet red of an Alpha.

"What are you going to do, Aiden? Kill me here? Slash my throat with your claws? I'm pretty sure the blood spray would make it nearly impossible to hide. Besides I'm a powerful witch. I could kick your ass." I told him pointedly.

"Practice makes perfect." He said as he stepped forward threateningly and I ducked just as he swiped at me with his clawed hand. I blocked the punched he aimed at my stomached as I grunted slightly at the sudden attack and he snarled at me as he used his other hand to grab my throat. His hand curled around my neck as I gasped for breath and he pushed my back roughly against the metal locker behind us. His broad chest rumbled slightly with a low growl as I gritted my teeth so that I wouldn't show any weakness and I narrowed my eyes at him as he tightened his grip so that I gasped for breath. Aiden was so close to me that his breath mixed with mine as we both stared at each other heatedly and his eyes faded from fiery red to their normal color as I relaxed slightly in his hold so that it would hurt less. He let me go as he stepped forward slightly so that I was pressed firmly between his muscular body and the cold metal lockers behind me as I lifted my chin defiantly. I heard the sound of footsteps heading in our direction and I turned my head in the direction of the door at the same time Aiden did as he loosened his hold on my body cautiously and the footsteps got loudly as the sound of muddled voices joined in outside the locker room. I sighed as the footsteps got louder and I grabbed Aiden's chin roughly before pressing my lips against his passionately. He froze in surprise as I grabbed him forward slightly and his hand shot out to rest on the locker besides my head to give him balance. After a moment the shock wore off as he responded to the kiss eagerly and he wrapped his free arm around my waist our bodies together. I gasped in surprise at the sudden movement as he took the opening to connect our tongues together in a battle for dominance and I gripped his shirt in one hand as the butterflies in my stomach went wild.

"Why am I not surprised?" A familiar voice asked in amusement as I pushed Aiden off of me as I cleared my throat gently. I faked an innocent smile as I turned around to face Danny and he quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Not a word." I warned him firmly as I pointed a finger at him threateningly and he held up his hands in surrender I stalked past him out of the locker room. I huffed slightly at myself as I strolled out into the vacant hallway just as the bell rang to indicate that class was over and students started filing out of classrooms noisily. I heard Stiles say something somewhere down the hallway as I wiped my lip with my thumb to make sure I'm lipstick wasn't smudged and I started walking in the direction I heard them.

"I couldn't find her. I just figured she hooked up with her other friends." Stiles said to my dad as I leaned against the lockers.

"Has no one really seen her since last night?" I asked nervously.

"We put out an APB, but all her friends say that you and Stiles were the last people to see her." My dad said.

"Us?" I asked standing up straighter.

"Listen, maybe she had too much to drink, but if you two remember anything, call me." My dad said. I sighed as the bell rang.

"So you think they kidnapped Heather to turn her?" Scott asked.

"Derek says it's easier to turn teenagers." Stiles said as we walked down the hall.

"What would a pack of Alphas need with a beta?" Scott asked.

"This girl... our moms were best friends before our mom died." I said, "We just need to find her." Scott nodded at the two of us as he took my hand in his in comfort and I suddenly felt slightly guilt about making out with Aiden, but I liked being with Aiden.

* * *

There were buckets of water in the examination room and Dr. Deaton gave me the okay to use my powers to full the tub with ice and water and I smirked in satisfaction. Scott, Stiles, and Derek all watched me in curiosity as Deaton allowed Isaac into the clinic. I took a deep breath as I raised my hand and focused on the water. The water raised in the air and I settled it into the tub after swirling it around in the air and Derek rolled his eyes slightly. I had a smug smile as I raised my other hand and the rest of the water in the air. I froze the water in the air and I put my hand into a fist and the ice crunched. I levitated the ice in the air before bringing it over to the tub with water and dropped my hand as the ice sprinkled over the tub and I did this process two more times.

"How slow does his heart rate have to be?" Scott asked after I was done.

"Very slow." Deaton answered.

"How slow is very slow?" Derek asked, leaning his hands on the edge of the tub.

"Nearly dead." Deaton answered, making a face and I raised an eyebrow and looked at Scott. Isaac reached into the tub to test the waters, and instantly pulled his hand back and hissed at the contact.

"It's safe, right?" Isaac asked.

"Do you want me to answer honestly?" Deaton replied looking down at Isaac.

"No. Not really." Isaac said after a moment. I heard a snap and looked over to see Stiles waggling his fingers in a glove. Everyone in the room stared at him.

"What?" Stiles asked.

He looked at me and I raised my eye brows incredulously. Stiles ripped the glove off and threw it down. He huffed as he walked away.

"Look, if it feels too risky, you don't have to do this." Derek said, looking up at Isaac from his crouched position.

Isaac blew out a breath before stripping off his shirt. He quickly got in the tub, letting out a hiss as he met the cold water. He started to breathe fast before Derek and Scott each put a hand on his shoulder, submerging Isaac into the water. Almost right after, Isaac pushed himself forward, roaring, as he tried to come up for air. I turned away not wanting to see Isaac in pain. Isaac started thrashing, coming back up for air and trying to pull himself out of the tub. Then everything went still.

"Now remember, only I talk to him." Deaton said, "Too many voices will confuse him and draw him out." I turned back around to see Isaac floating above the water, eyes closed. He's not dead. He's not dead. I kept chanting in my head.

"Isaac? Can you hear me?" Deaton continued.

"Yes. I can hear you" Isaac's answer came out. Scott looked across the tub at me.

"This is Dr. Deaton. I'd like to ask you a few questions. Is that alright?" Deaton asked.

"Yes." Isaac's voice was monotone.

"I want to ask you about that night you found Erica and Boyd. I want you to remember it for me in as much vivid detail as possible. Like you're actually there now." Deaton said. Isaac shifted around in the tub.

"I don't wanna do that. I don't wanna do that." The lights started the flicker and flash as Isaac squirmed.

"Just relax. They're just memories. They can't hurt you." Deaton tried to calm Isaac.

"I don't wanna do that." Isaac repeated.

"Relax. Relax." Deaton said, Isaac stilled, "Good."

"Now let's go back to that night." Deaton continued, "To the place you found Erica and Boyd. Can you tell me what you see? Is there some kind of building, a house."

"It's not a house. It's stone." Derek looked at Scott, "It's like marble." I chewed on my lip as Isaac shivered and I felt Stiles staring at me.

"Can you give me any other descriptors?" Deaton asked.

"It's dusty and empty." Isaac described still shivering slightly.

"Like an abandoned building?" Deaton asked. The lights started to flicker again. Deaton called Isaac's name. Isaac's hand reached up and grabbed Scott's arm.

"Someone... Someone's here." Isaac stuttered out.

"Isaac, relax." Deaton said trying to calm him as Isaac started to thrash.

"They're gonna see me... See me!" Isaac cried out.

Then he screamed, still holding onto Scott's arm.

"They're just memories. Just relax." Deaton said again, "Relax." Isaac calmed down and grip slackening on Scott.

"Good. Now tell us what you see." Deaton continued. Then, Isaac's eyes flashed open.

"I hear him. He's talking about the full moon, about being out of control when the moon rises." Isaac said staring at the ceiling.

"Is he talking to Erica?" Deaton asked.

"I think so, but I can't see her. I can't see either of them." Isaac said as his teeth chattered.

"Can you hear anything else?" Deaton asked a bit louder.

"They're worried. They're worried what they'll do during the moon. They're worried that they're gonna hurt each other." Isaac said voice somber.

"If they're locked in together on a full moon, they're gonna tear each other apart." Derek said voice low.

"Isaac. We need to find them right now. Can you see them?" Deaton asked.

"No." Isaac said.

"Do you know what kind of room it is?" Deaton pressed, "Any kind of a marker, or a number on it?" Deaton continued. All of a sudden, Isaac shot up into a sitting position, breathing heavily. Scott raised an eyebrow as I pulled back. The lights were going crazy.

"They're here." Isaac whispered out. "They're here. They're here." He sounded like he was choking. Stiles looked to the door to see if there was anything.

"They see me! They found me! They're here!" Isaac shouted.

"This isn't working." Derek said, "Isaac, where are you!?" Derek yelled at Isaac, ignoring Deaton's protests. Isaac started to thrash around.

"I can't see!" Isaac cried out. I pulled my lips in as Isaac began to freak out. Stiles placed a hand on my shoulder, turning me away from Isaac.

"Tell me where you are!" Derek commanded. Isaac continued to thrash, "Isaac, where are you?!" Derek cried out.

"Derek! Let him go!" I cried out. I tugged at Derek, trying to pull him off of Isaac.

"Isaac, where are you, what did you see?!" Derek screamed.

"They're taking me to a closet! There's a dead body it's Erica!" Isaac screamed and we all froze. I didn't like her but I didn't want her dead.

"It's a vault. It's a bank vault!" Isaac cried out, voice breaking. Then he shot up into a sitting position.

"I saw it! I saw the name." Isaac looked around before clambering out of the tub. I wrapped him in a towel. Deaton placed another one over him.

"It's an abandon bank. It's, uh, Beacon Hills First National Bank. And they're keeping locked inside the vault." Isaac shivered. "What?" Isaac asked, noticing the look Stiles was giving him.

"You don't remember what you said before you came out of it, do you?" Stiles asked.

"No." Isaac answered.

"You said when they captured you they dragged you into a room and there was body in it." Stiles said.

"What body?" Isaac asked.

"Erica. You said it was Erica." Stiles said.

"Look she's not dead!" Derek said for the billionth time as he paced in front of us. I was sitting on the desk, head against the wall. Isaac was sitting next to me, still shivering.

"Derek, he said there was a dead body. It's Erica." I said, looking over at Isaac, "Doesn't exactly leave room for interpretation." I said dryly.

"Then who was in the vault with Boyd?" Derek asked, stepping forward.

"Someone else obviously." I said, rolling my eyes.

"And maybe it was the girl on the motorcycle." Scott added.

"No, she wasn't like us. And whoever was in the vault with Boyd was." Isaac said from his position on the table.

"What if that's how Erica died? They pit them against themselves when it's the full moon and see which one survives." Stiles said, looking around, "It's like Werewolf Thunder Dome." Stiles said. I scoffed.

"Then we get them out tonight." Derek said.

"Be smart about this, Derek." Deaton said from his spot. "You can't just go storming in."

"If Isaac got in, then so can we." Derek pressed.

"But he didn't get through a vault door, did he?" Deaton pointed out.

"We need a plan." Scott said.

"How are we going to come up with a plan to break into a bank vault in less than twenty-four hours?" Derek asked.

"Uh, I think somebody already did." Stiles answered.

"Beacon Hills First National closes its doors three months after bank robbery." He read from his phone. "It doesn't say how it was robbed, but it shouldn't take long to figure out." He looked up at Derek.

"How long?" Derek asked.

"It's the internet, Derek." Stiles scoffed. Derek raised his eyebrows, "K? Minutes." Stiles answered and I groaned silently knowing it wouldn't take minutes but more like minutes to no end.

* * *

The next morning, I opened Stiles' door to find his room surrounded by papers and charts and boards. Scott was slumped down on the chair, a page being printed onto his lap. I searched the room for Stiles before finding him, ass up and drooling onto a report of some kind.

"Boys." My Dad said scaring me, "Boys." He looked at me. I stuck my fingers into my mouth and whistled and in turn waking up the boys. They jumped awake and stared at me.

"Don't. Do that." Stiles said, getting to his feet.

"I gotta get to work. You guys, get to school." My dad said before turning to leave.

"Wait, Dad." Stiles said, rubbing his eyes, "Heather?"

"No, nothing yet." My dad said before turning and walking out the door and he patted my shoulder as he left.

"Ten hours and nothing." Stiles said, throwing papers to the ground.

"We're gonna find something." Scott said nodding slightly.

"Finding something doesn't make Erica any less dead or Boyd any less about to be dead." Stiles said, picking up the pages from his bed.

"Well, we still have time." Scott answered.

"Is this whole like remain optimistic in the face of utter disaster thing a part of the 'Be a Better Scott McCall program?'" Stiles asked sarcastically.

"Uh, not if it doesn't work." Scott said grinning up at Stiles and I.

"No, it works." Stiles huffed. "And what about you?" He turned to me.

"Me?" I asked pointing to myself.

"Yeah, what have you done?" Stiles waved papers at me.

"I got a good night of sleep, thank you very much." I said, crossing my arms. Scott looked at me and I could tell he knew I was lying and I finally sighed and gave in. "Fine I spent the night video chatting Jackson."

"Wha…What…Why? Why would you do that?" Stiles asked, "We needed help." He shook the papers in front of his face. Then he noticed something.

"Oh-Dad!" Stiles called out, "Dad!" He ran past me, slamming the paper into my chest. I grimaced before looking at it. It was a picture of our Dad.

* * *

"Okay. You see this? This is how they got in. It's a rooftop air conditioning vent. Leads down inside into the wall of the vault, which is here. Okay? One of the robbers was lowered into this shaft Now, that space is so small, it took him about 12 hours to drill into that wall, which is stone, by the way. Then throughout the rest of the night, they siphoned the cash up to the guys back on the roof through that one little shaft in the wall. Boom." Stiles explained excitedly as he circled all the points on the blueprint that he mentioned.

"Can we fit in there?" Scott asked him with a slight frown and Stiles nodded his head as he waved his hand over the map on the table.

"Yes, we can, but very, very barely. And they also patched the wall, obviously, so we're gonna need a drill of some kind. I'm thinking maybe a diamond bit.."

"Look, forget the drill." Derek interrupted quietly as he shook his head and Stiles turned to him with an irritated expression on his face.

"Sorry?"

"If I go in first, how much space do I have?"

"What do you... What do you think you're gonna do, Derek? You gonna punch through the wall?" Stiles asked him in mockingly.

"Yes, Stiles, I'm gonna punch through the wall." Derek stated with a slight smirk.

"Okay, okay, big guy. Let's see it. Let's see that fist. Big, old fist. Make it, come on. Get it out there. Don't be scared. Big, bad wolf. Yeah, look at that. Okay, see this? That's maybe 3 inches of room to gather enough force to punch through solid co..." Stiles taunted the Alpha as he held his hand up a few inches from Derek's fist and then trailing off with a whimper when Derek punched his hand. I ducked my head with a chuckle as Derek shook his head at my twin. "He could do it."

"Or I could blow the rock with my mind but of course no one thinks of that." I told them as I waved my hand dismissively and Derek rolled his eyes at me and continued.

"I'll get through the wall. Who's following me down?"

"Don't look at me. I'm not up to fighting speed yet, and honestly, with Isaac out of commission, you're not looking at very good odds for yourself." Peter said calmly at Derek with a pointed expression as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"So I'm supposed to just let them die?"

"One of them is already dead."

"We don't know that."

"Do I have to remind you what we're up against here? A pack of alphas. All of them, killers. And if that's not enough to scare your testicles back into your stomach, try to remember that two of them combine bodies to form one giant Alpha. I'm sure Erica and Boyd were sweet kids. They're gonna be missed." He commented insincerely with a slight sigh.

"Could someone kill him again, please?" Stiles asked no one in particular as he glanced around at all of us.

"I call dibs on that!" I said jokingly putting a hand in the air to better prove my point as Peter glared at us through narrowed eyes before looking back at Derek.

"Derek, seriously? Not worth the risk."

"Bree?" Derek asked me as he ignored his uncle pointedly and I looked over at him and nodded slightly.

"Yeah I mean, I could use my powers to help I guess. But sometimes they get weakened when I use them too much and I've used them a lot lately." I informed him and he nodded at me.

"What about you?" Derek asked Scott almost pleadingly as he turned his attention to Scott.

"Yeah, if you want me to come..." Stiles started to say nonchalantly as he leaned on the table in front of him and I scrunched my nose up slightly at the misunderstanding.

"Not you."

"Scott..." He trailed off with a nod of understanding as he pointed at his best friend and Scott glanced over his shoulder at me before turning back to face Derek.

"I don't know about Erica. But if Boyd's still alive, we have to do something. We have to try. But who's the other girl? The one locked in there with Boyd?" Scott asked curiously as he looked at each of us with a frown.

"I need a day without the freaking supernatural." I said as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Honey you are the supernatural." Peter told me in a chuckle.

"Yeah no thanks to you." I told him pursing my lips in annoyance.

"Like you don't love being a witch?" He asked me pointedly as I rolled my eyes. "What are you wearing anyway?" He asked me in amusement as he looked at my outfit with a smirk.

"What? I'm going on a bank heist, Peter."

"This isn't a movie, Bree. You have to be careful."

"I'm always careful."

"And I'm a saint." He countered with a roll of his eyes and I pressed my lips together to keep from laughing at his comment. Peter smirked at me as he placed his hands on my shoulders and looked me right in the eye as he squeezed my shoulders gently. "Be careful. We have no idea what this Alpha pack is capable of."

"I'll be careful." I assured him sincerely as I nodded my head once firmly and he searched my eyes for the truth before he nodded back.

* * *

Scott, Derek and I slowly walked into the newly punched hole in the vault wall and I looked around nervously as I heard a low growling coming from the back of the vault.

"Boyd? Boyd? It's me. It's Derek." He announced softly when Boyd appeared from behind a wall with his eyes growling golden amber. I turned around to see Scott holding his cell phone up to his ear.

"Stiles, now is not the best time." Scott said quietly into the phone as I stepped back next to him so that I could hear well because I knew that it had to be important if Stiles was calling in the middle of this.

"Scott! Scott! No, listen to me, okay? Look, you gotta get outta there. Look, the walls of the vault are made with a mineral called hecatolite. It scatters the moonlight." My twin told him in a rushed voice as I felt my eyes go wide and I turned to look back at Boyd with terror running through my veins. "Look, it keeps the moonlight out, okay? They haven't felt the full moon in months."

"Okay, think of it like the gladiators in the Roman colosseum. They used to starve the lions for three days, making them more vicious, more out of control. Deucalion has kept them from shifting for three full moons, diminishing their tolerance to it. Scott, they're gonna be stronger... More savage, more bloodthirsty, Scott, they're the lions. They're the starved lions, and you, Bree and Derek just stepped into the colosseum." Peter explained quickly as Scott hung up the phone as he glanced at me.

"You so owe me, Scott." I told him pointedly as I narrowed my eyes at him and he nodded in agreement as he reached for my hand. I pulled him forward quickly towards where Derek was standing and he glanced over at us when we stopped next to him. "Derek, we got a problem, a really big problem."

"What..." He started to ask me in confusion as we heard another growl and we looked to the other werewolf that was approaching us slowly. Their features slowly became more visible in the darkness as they stopped next to Boyd and I stifled a surprised gasp when I recognised them instantly.

"Cora?" Derek and I both asked softly at the same time as I stared wide eyed the brunette like I had seen a ghost. I squeezed Scott's hand tightly as Cora's gaze flickered over me to me and then fell back onto her older brother.

"Derek, Bree, get out. Get out now!" Cora warned us lowly in a growl. The sound of the vault door opening made us all look over to see Ms. Morell standing in the doorway with a blank expression. She bent down slowly as I noticed that the vault had a ring of mountain ash around it and she quickly completed the circle before standing back up. I wondered why she was here and why she was doing this before she saunteredout of the vault. The growls coming from Boyd and Cora intensified as I looked back over at them and Scott started pulling me behind one of the walls as Derek followed quickly.

"You know her?" Scott asked us in disbelief.

"She's my sister, my younger sister." Derek answered for us as he snuck a look behind the wall and we both shared a confused look.

"What the hell is she doing here?"

"Like we have a clue. We both thought she was dead!" I said in a hell.

"Look out!" I heard Allison shout loudly but I didn't have time to do anything more than frown in confusion because Boyd came changing at us and I quickly stepped in front of Scott protectively only to get thrown across the room. I let out a grunt of pain as my back collided with the solid wall and before I could get up, Boyd had tossed me carelessly against the other wall. I grimaced in pain as I landed on the ground and Scott stepped in front of Boyd as he started towards me again. I watched with a horrified expression as Boyd dug his claws into Scott's abdomen and then slowly dragged his body up the wall as I struggled to stand up.

"No! Don't break the seal!" I heard Derek call to Allison as Scott coughed up blood. Boyd suddenly stiffen before dropping Scott to the ground and turning to face the entrance of the vault. I crawled over to Scott's side as the two rabid Beta's exited the vault and I felt my eyes widened with panic as I tried to get to my feet. I gasped slightly as I felt the wound on my side start to heal and Scott stumbled to his feet as he looked at me in concern. I nodded at him reassuringly. I looked over at the entrance of the vault to see Allie watching us in concern and I saw Derek run up to her angrily and slammed her against a wall.

"Don't touch her!" I yelled out coming out of the vault.

"What were you thinking!?" Derek roared holding onto her.

"That I had to do something!" She yelled back wrenching out of Derek's grasp.

"She saved our lives!" Scott said, holding his stomach and I looked at Scott in concern.

"Yeah and what do you think they're gonna do out there? Do you have any idea what we just set free!?" Derek shouted looking between the two of us

"You want to blame me!" Allison cried out, "Well, I am not the one turning teenagers into killers." Allison said started to walk away.

"No, no that's just the rest of your family." Derek shot back.

"Derek." I hissed scolding him.

"I've made mistakes. Gerard is not my fault." Allison said.

"And what about your mother?" Derek asked.

"Derek!" I said again trying to get him to shut up.

"What do you mean mean?" Allison asked. Derek looked at Scott. He was bleeding from his mouth and his hand was pressed to his stomach.

"Tell her, Scott." Derek said.

"What does he mean, Scott?" She asked stepping forward. "What does he mean?" Allison asked. I crossed my arms as Scott gulped before opening his mouth.

* * *

**I hope you liked the mix of Scott/Bree and Aiden/Bree! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	27. Fireflies

_Nothing ever happens in a quiet town like Beacon Hills. Everyone knows your name, everyone's nice, nothing happens. Until that night. The murder. Now? My best friend is a werewolf. My twin brother is still ordinary human and uses a baseball bat as a weapon. The new girl who hunts werewolves for fun. My other best friend can't help but finding bodies every turn she takes. And me? Well, I have a few secrets of my own. I'm human. Until that night. Now everything's gonna change._

* * *

Scott and I were hiding behind a bush as we tracked Boyd. He was chasing after two little kids. The boy and girl hid in an outhouse, if only they knew that he could smell him. Boyd circled the shed before lifting it and throwing it hundreds of feet away through the clearing and the kids screamed. That was our cue. Scott nodded at me and I lifted my hand slightly, causing the dirt on the ground to rise around Boyd and he swung at the dirt trying to clear his view. We grabbed the kids and ran as fast as we could away from the clearing.

"Call Derek." I told him sternly as the kids held onto our legs and I rubbed the little girls hair soothingly. He nodded and pulled out his phone as he put it on speaker phone.

"Hey did you get him?" Derek asked anxiously skipping the 'hello's'.

"Uh the opposite actually, he kinda got away." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"You lost him?" Derek asked angrily through the phone.

"Yeah we kind of hand to." Scott explained to him as I ran a hand through my hair.

"Wasn't exactly the plan." Derek said trying to stay optimistic despite our situation.

"I know which is why I think we should stick together." I told him as Scott nodded at me. "Trust me, he's too strong, too fast, and way to angry for one person to handle. We've got to do this together."

"Look, I'm at the trails by the entrance to the preserve can you meet me here?" Derek asked us.

"Yeah... Just gotta drop something off first." Scott said trailing off as he hung up and the girl latched onto me tighter as the Scott looked down at the young boy.

Scott, Derek and I ran through the woods at unbelievable speeds. They used their werewolf speed and I used my powers. They both jumped through tree's and I followed as they landed on the ground.

"Is it them?" Scott asked catching a scent.

"We're not the only ones who've decided to stick together." Derek explained to us.

"Is that going to make it easier or harder to catch them?" Scott asked.

"I don't know." Derek began looking around like they were going to pop up out of nowhere.

"Derek," Scott moved closer to him. "I saw Boyd try to rip two kids apart." Derek turned to him and looked concerned. "Are they going to do that to everyone they find?"

He straightened up, which he always did when he was erasing all emotion from his face. "Everyone and anyone." He walked ahead and Scott and I shared a look then followed him.

"We could use some back up." I said crossing my arms.

Derek turned to me. "Who?" I pulled out my phone. "What are you doing?" I shushed him and he looked taken aback.

"Hello?"

"Isaac," I said excitedly. "Want to help a sister out?"

"Where are you guys?" I could tell he had a smile on his face. I gave him our location and he was there in no time. We continued tracking Boyd and Cora. When we finally found them they were going after some girl in the woods. Isaac began fighting with her and right when it looked like Cora had the upper hand Scott came out and kicked her in the chest. I still couldn't believe she was alive.

Derek came out and growled at her, but she just ran off. All of the wolves ran after her but I began to walk up to the girl with my hands up. She backed away at first and when she saw that I meant no harm she relaxed, but she didn't come close to me. "Are you all right?"

"What?" She asked very flustered.

"Are you all right?" She nodded. "You need to get out of here. Get out of the woods." She looked confused. "Get out of here as fast as you can!" I looked at her for a moment to make sure she was safe and then ran off catching up with everyone else. When I finally caught up with them I was breathing heavily. I put my hands on my knees and continued breathing heavily. "For the love of god!"

"Were we too fast for you?" Scott asked in a concerned time as he walked closer to me.

I looked up at him like he was an idiot. "You think?" I straightened up. "Wrong day to wear heels."

"Why don't you take them off?" Isaac asked.

I looked at him for a second. "Because that would be gross!" Isaac rolled his eyes. "We're out in the woods with mud and leaves. Disgusting. I would die before I took my shoes off in the woods. Besides, I stand by my motto. Nothing less than seven inches." I said in a seductive tone as I held Scott's hand. Derek raised his eyes at me as Isaac and Scott laughed. My phone began to ring. It was Stiles. "What?" I complained as I answered it.

"We've got a problem here."

"Yeah, so do we."

"No, they killed someone."

"What?"

"Boyd and Cora, they killed someone."

I paused. "Are you sure it's them?"

"Yup, throat ripped out, blood everywhere. It's like the freaking Shinning over here. If two little twin girls come out and ask me to play with them forever and ever I'm not going to be surprised."

I took a deep breath. None of this made sense. "Can you get a little closer to make sure it was them?"

"Make sure it was them? Who else is going to go around ripping throats out?"

"Please just do it."

Stiles hung up and I told them what had happened. "This doesn't make sense." Derek said shaking his head. "The public pool is all the way on the other side of the other side of the woods. We haven't tracked them anywhere near there."

"Derek," Scott said. "They killed someone."

"How are they moving so fast?" Derek sounded so confused.

"Derek." I said trying to calm him down.

"They can't be that fast on foot!"

"They killed someone." Scott said aggressively. "Some totally innocent kid is dead and it's our fault."

Derek nodded. "It's my fault."

"It's not your fault." I said looking at him annoyed. I threw my hands in the air. "We need help."

"We have Isaac now."

"Real help." Scott answered Isaac looked a little hurt and I put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "They're too fast, too strong for us, too rabid."

"We'll catch them." Derek said.

"What happens if we do?" Isaac asked. "Are we just going to hold them down until the sun comes up?"

Derek thought for a moment. "Maybe it would be," He swallowed. "Easier just to kill them." I looked at him skeptically, I'm not letting him kill Cora or Boyd.

"Killing them isn't the right thing to do." I said.

"What if it's the only thing to do?" Isaac asked. "If we can't catch them then what else do we do?"

"We find someone who knows what they're doing." Scott said. I turned to him. I knew exactly who he was talking about. "Someone who knows how to hunt werewolves."

* * *

We found him at a grocery store so Derek, Isaac and I waited in Derek's car as Scott went to go talk to him. We watched Chris pull a gun up to Scott. My breath hitched at his sudden actions in fear for my friend. Chris soon put it back down hesitantly like he was nervous. "Do you think this is going to work?" Isaac asked from the back.

"Nope." Derek answered quickly.

"Me either." Isaac said bluntly. "So, your sister?" We both turned to look at Isaac. "Sorry I asked, bad timing." We looked away. "I'll ask later." We both turned to him again. "Or never." Derek nodded. "I'm good with never."

Scott got into Chris' car and we followed at a safe distance. We were going to take him to the crime scene to trigger his guilt when he saw it all. It wasn't my nicest idea, but it got the job done. We all drove to the Preserves and he put his bag down in front of us with all the stuff he would need. "Have you been tracking them by print?" He asked.

"We've been trying." Scott said.

"Then you're wasting your time." He stood up. "There's only one creature on earth who can track shoe prints and that's man. And if you're not trained like me then you wouldn't know that these tracks are Boyd's and these are-"

"Cora's." Isaac said confidently.

"Nope, they're yours." Isaac looked down at his shoes and I smiled at him. "You trampled Cora right here. Look, I know the three of you are spending half of your energy on resisting your own urges under the full moon, but that puts you at a severe disadvantage to Boyd and Cora. They've fully given in. They put the pedal to the floor when you three are bearly hitting the speed limit. Bree you have control of your powers right? You have a- what are they called... Anchor?"

"Yeah I have one. I'm in control." I said thinking of when I found my new anchor.

_I was with Deaton out back at the animal clinic working on my powers. We were working on the ice I always went out of control with that element and I needed control. _

_"Now Bree, focus. Don't let it control you." He told me calmly and I nodded. We were standing in a clearing and he was against a tree as I stood in the middle. I closed my eyes as I put my hand up and I thought of ice. "Bree control your breathing." Once he told me that I noticed I was breathing very heavily. I opened my eye for a moment and saw the ground around my scattered in ice and my breath hitched knowing this could get ugly quickly. "You're thinking to much. Don't think, let it happen." He told me still in a calm tone and I nodded with eyes shut. I opened them again to see the ice spreading and I let out a groan of annoyance. "It'll feed off your emotions, stay calm and don't get angry. Think of an anchor. Something to bring you back." He told me and I nodded again. _

_I thought of everyone I loved. Stiles, my dad, Lydia, Jackson, Allison, Derek, Cora, Isaac. I then thought of someone who's been my brother since forever, even if he isn't biological. Scott. His puppy dog brown chocolate eyes, his soft dark brown hair. I thought of everything about him. _

_"Good Bree. You've found your anchor, let's hope this one sticks." Alan told me and I opened my eyes to see a ball of ice in front of my palm levitating in the air. I smiled happily and put my hand down and the ice receded from the air. Scott was my anchor._

"So what do we do?" Derek asked.

"Use your sense of smell." He told us as I looked at Scott. "Actual wolves are known to track their prey by up to a hundred miles a day by sent. A trained hunter can use scent to track them. If the wind is with them then wolves can track a sent by distance of two miles which means we can draw them to us or into a trap." He threw me a net and I grabbed it shocked. "The full moon does give us one advantage; they'll have a higher heat signature. Which makes them easier to track by inferred." He tossed an inferred at Isaac, Scott and Derek.

"Thanks," Derek said. "But I have my own." His eyes glowed red.

"Just remember we're not hunting wild animals. Underneath those impulses are two intelligent human beings. They'll think they can't rely on that human side; it's suppressed, but still there. It reminds them how to mask their scent and cover their tracks. How to survive." We all walked to the edge of the cliff that was overlooking Beacon Hills. "When was the last time you saw your sister?"

"Nine years, I thought she died in the fire."

"Do you feel like you have a lock on her scent?" Derek shook his head. This whole conversation was killing him and I. "Scott," He turned to him. "How confident are you in your skills?"

He shrugged. "Honestly, most of the time I'm trying not to think about what I can smell." He answered honestly shooting me a quick look.

"Alright, the problem is when they breach the woods and hit the residential area. Once they're past the high school they are right in the middle of Beacon Hills."

"They're not going to kill everything they see are they?" Isaac asked in concern.

"No," Chris answered. "But there is an important difference to recognize. Wolves hunt for food and at a certain point they get full. Boyd and Cora are hunting for the pleasure of the kill." He shook his head. "There's some primal apex predatory satisfaction of ripping warm bodies to bloody shreds. And who knows when that need gets satiated."

"We can't kill them." Scott said.

"What if we can't catch them?" Derek asked.

"What if we contain them?" I offered my arms crossed over my chest refusing to let either of them die.

Chris turned to me and nodded and made a face which made met think he was getting an idea. "There's no one at the school at night is there?"

"You want to trap them inside?" Derek asked.

"Is there somewhere with a strong enough door? No windows or access to the outside?" I asked the group.

"What about the boiler room?" Isaac asked. "There's just one big steal door."

"You're sure the school is empty?"

"It has to be." I said. "There's no one in the school this late." I turned to Scott. "Right?"

Chris walked back to his car and stuck what looked like a long stick into the ground. "These are ultrasonic admitters. They're tools we use to coral werewolves by pushing them into a direction we want them to run." He clicked the button and all three of them grabbed their ears. "It gives off a high pitch frequency that only they can hear."

"No kidding." Isaac said still clutching his ears in pain. He turned it off and we all grabbed one.

"These are going to drive them to the school?" Derek asked.

"And then it's up to you to get them to the basement." Chris explained to us.

"Does anybody else want to rethink the plan where we just kill them?" I elbowed Isaac and he looked at me annoyed. "What?"

"It's going to work." I said. Derek looked at me uneasy. "Why am I the only optimistic one in the group? It'll work."

Chris closed the trunk and turned to me. "Bree, you're with me. You're a fast runner, but not fast enough to keep up." I nodded. I got into his car as the boys took off running. We got to the school and Chris activated the last of the ultrasonic admitters and then looked up. "Do you see that?" He asked me.

"Yeah, it's a firefly." I answered in a confused tone.

"I know," His face expressed worry which gave me a feeling of a pit in the bottom of my stomach. "It's very unusual. California fireflies aren't bioluminescent."

I looked up at the firefly. He was right. For as long as I remembered fireflies didn't glow. "Does that mean something?" I asked with a worried look on my face.

He was about to say something when there was a howl in the distance. We looked at each other for a moment and then ran to get into the car. We drove up to Cora and Boyd and they growled at us, but were frightened by the lights so they ran off, but they jumped on top of the school. We both got out of the car and ran to Scott. "They're not going through the school. They're going over it."

We ran over to Derek. "The rear doors," Chris said. "Someone has to get them open."

Derek and I both ran inside. "I'll get the doors by the stairs." I said.

"I'll get the door on the back end of the school." We split up, closed our doors and met back up in the school. When we saw Cora and Boyd we began running and Derek threw himself into Cora and then threw her down on the floor. Boyd growled at us and then Chris showed up with his electric stick followed by Scott coming down the stairs. We all got ready to fight when I whispered. "Catch me if you can." I ran downstairs into the boiler room with Derek and Scott following me close behind.

It was pitch black inside and that's the only time I took off my shoes so they wouldn't hear me. We grabbed fire extinguishers and once they got close enough to us we sprayed them into their faces. While they were distracted we ran as fast as we could and locked them in the boiler room. "Did that actually just work?" Scott asked.

"It worked." Derek said. Scott sat down on the floor, grabbed my hand and pulled me down into his lap. He closed his eyes and sighed like he was tired. He kissed my temple and I closed my eyes. We both opened our eyes and I looked at Scott.

"What are you hearing?"

"Heartbeats." Scott answered.

"Both of them?" I asked hoping for confirmation.

"Actually, three of them." Derek and I looked at each other confused and then at Scott.

Derek and I both stood up and he moved to the door. "What are you doing?" I asked nervously.

He took a deep breath. "Close the door behind me and keep it shut."

"No." I answered quickly. He turned to look at me. "They're going to kill you." He moved towards me and I shook my head. He opened the door to the boiler room and Scott locked it behind him. There were sounds of growling and fighting. "He shouldn't have left."

I let out a shaky breath and Scott grabbed my shaky hands. "He'll be fine." He pulled me in for a hug and he rubbed my back. After a few minutes of him not coming back up I pulled away from Scott sharply.

"I can't take it anymore!"

I unlocked the door and ran in. "Bree!" He ran after me and shut the door behind him. I saw that Isaac had followed us and when we got into the boiler room Derek was sitting there severely scratched up with Boyd and Cora lying at his feet unconscious.

"There's a teacher," Derek began. "I'll take care of her. Get them out of here."

I moved closer to him. "Derek?"

"Go, Bree."

I looked at Scott and we went to go pick up Boyd as Isaac picked up Cora. Stiles called me after we got Boyd and Cora into Derek's car. "What's up Stiles?" I asked exhausted.

"Are you okay?" He asked noticing my tone.

"I spent all night hunting down Cora and Boyd. I'm tired," I thought for a moment. "And hungry, I need a cheeseburger ASAP."

"Well you probably won't be hungry after this." He told me and I scrunched my face in confusion. "Can you and Scott get to the morgue?"

"I just want a cheeseburger and onion rings." I complained.

"I will buy you a cheeseburger and onion rings after you get to the morgue."

"Fine." I hung up and looked at Scott. "We have to go."

When we got to the morgue Stiles showed me Heather. Heather's dead body. My childhood best friend was dead. Stiles covered her with a sheet and I took a deep breath. He had explained to us how she had three injuries just like the guy Stiles and Lydia found last night. "So Cora and Boyd didn't kill anybody?" Scott asked.

"I kind of wish they did." Stiles said.

"Why?" Scott asked.

"I'm not exactly sure yet," Stiles began. "But the other girl who was out in the woods, Emily, eventually they are going to find her. She is one of them. Emily, Heather, the guy Lydia found at the pool, all three were virgins. And they are all going to have the same three injuries strangled, throat slashed and head bashed in. It's called the three fold death."

"So if they aren't random killings," I began in a nervous tone and Scott took hold of my hand. "What are they?"

"Sacrifices." Stiles answered. "Human sacrifices." Scott and I both looked at each other. They're sacrifices. So much for a normal life.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! Sorry this took so long everything's been crazy lately! I've been working and I just got back from vacation, REVIEW PLEASE!**


	28. Unleashed

_Nothing ever happens in a quiet town like Beacon Hills. Everyone knows your name, everyone's nice, nothing happens. Until that night. The murder. Now? My best friend is a werewolf. My twin brother is still ordinary human and uses a baseball bat as a weapon. The new girl who hunts werewolves for fun. My other best friend can't help but finding bodies every turn she takes. And me? Well, I have a few secrets of my own. I'm human. Until that night. Now everything's gonna change._

* * *

"I looked everywhere. It's like he just walked away. Left his car, his dog." Scott explained what happened last night as I leaned against the locker next to his and they both changed for for cross country. I was already changed I was just waiting for the two to hurry up.

"Can I keep his dog? I've been to his house before and his dogs are adorable, was it bullet? He's my favorite." I told them remembering of his adorable little dogs. The two stared at me incredulously. "Okay too soon, too soon..." I said trailing off.

"Okay. Was he, like... Could he have been a virgin maybe? Did he look like a virgin? Was he, you know, virginal?" Stiles stuttered hurriedly and I rolled my eyes at my twin even though I was anxious to know as well.

"No, definitely not. Deaton makes me have sex with all of his clients. It's a new policy." Scott joked sarcastically with a serious expression on his face and I pulled my lips in to keep from laughing. Stiles glared at us and we chuckled a bit before sighing. "No, I don't know if he was a virgin. And why are you talking like he's already dead? He's just missing."

"Missing and presumed dead because he's probably a virgin, Scott. And you know who else is a virgin? Me. I'm a virgin, okay? And you know what that means? It means that my lack of sexual experience is now literally a threat to my life. Okay, I need to have sex, like, right now. Someone needs to have sex with me, like, today. Like, someone needs to sex me right now!" My twin yelled wildly as he waved his arms frantically and I covered my mouth to keep from laughing again as the locker door next to Stiles slammed shut.

"All right, I'll do it." Danny said calmly behind Stiles and we all jumped slightly at his sudden appearance. We all looked at Danny with a shocked expression and Scott and I shared a confused look.

"What?" I asked him with a raised eye brow.

"Come to my place at 9:00. Plan to stay the night. I like to cuddle." Danny told him.

"Oh. That was so sweet. Are you kidding?" Stiles asked as he pressed a hand to his chest.

"Yes, I'm kidding!" Danny exclaimed rolling his eyes as he walked passed him and I smiled at my twin.

"Okay, you know, you don't toy with a guy's emotions like that, Danny. It's not attractive, all right?" Stiles told him jokingly and Scott and I laughed at him as Isaac walked in.

"Mr. Lahey, happy to have you back. Not happy that you're late." Coach said not taking his eyes off his clip-board.

"Sorry, coach." Isaac said going to his locker. Coach raised his head and saw me with Scott and Stiles.

"Female Stilinski, you do realize these boys actually change in here and get naked, right?" Coach asked skeptically.

"Please, coach. Nothing I haven't seen from any of them before." I informed him and Scott winced behind me as Stiles made a gagging noise.

"Greenberg?" He asked me nervously.

"God no." I said scoffing in disgust. "I have class, coach."

"You can stay." He told me immediately after and I smiled in victory. "I'll remind you all, cross-country is not optional for lacrosse players. I don't need you turning into a bunch of fat-asses in the off-season." Coach yelled as he saw half the boys were shirtless.

"I think they're fine coach." I chipped in as I saw Isaac shirtless. "Really, fine."

"Okay that's it!" Stiles said taking my shoulders and leading me out of the locker room. We walked outside and I went to the front of the line and waited for the whistle to blow.

"Hey, funny seeing you here again." A familiar voice greeted me and I rolled my eyes trying to fight the smirk creeping on my face and tried to ignore the butterflies in my stomach.

"Andrew." I greeted him with the wrong name purposely as he let out a chuckle and stepped closer to me.

"It's Aiden." He told me and I raised an eyebrow at him as I shifted my body to face him so our bodies were almost touching as I held back a gasp at how close we were.

"Come on Bree, do you treat everyone you kiss that way?" He told me and I scoffed at him.

"It didn't mean anything, Aiden." I told him softly as I tilted my head at him and he let his hand slide over my hip lifting my shirt slightly grazing my skin and my breath hitched and looked around hastily to make sure no one saw.

"You can call it whatever you like, Babe. But it'll happen soon enough." He told me as he grabbed my hips and pulled my closer to him.

"Babe?" I repeated in an annoyed tone as I put a tight smile on my lips. I seductively ran my hands up his muscular arms. I moved even closer to him so every part of us touched. My hands reached his shoulders and grasped them tightly before I brought my knee up to his 'manly area' and he grunted at the strong connection. "Honey, may I remind you. I'm a witch. Not a slut." I told him as I turned my body away from him to see Scott watching with a jealous look on his face. I glanced back at Aiden as he stared at my ass. I scoffed at him and walked up to Scott. I made sure Aiden was watching. I cupped Scott's face in my hands as I shifted our bodies to face Aiden and pulled his head to mine. Our lips touched and an unexpected feeling shot through my body. It was like one of those kisses in the book. I felt tingles in my body and butterflies in my stomach. After a few minutes of kissing I pulled back to see Scott's shocked face. I turned my head slightly to glance at Aiden and saw an angry look on his face. I smirked to myself as the whistle blew and I ran in front of the crowd.

"Pace yourselves! Come on!" I heard coach yell as I saw the twins whirl pass me along with Isaac. They went off the course with Scott following. I went to follow but I decided against it. I was far ahead of the group so I decided to stop to catch my breath for a moment. I looked at the ground as I walked to a tree to lean against it. I put my hand against a tree and I felt something wet and sticky as my blood ran cold. My eyes widened as I shut my eyes in fear. I raised my head and opened my eyes to see my hands covered in blood. But the thing was, it wasn't mine. I turned my head to the tree to see my friend Kyle dead attached the tree. I stumbled back falling to the ground of the forest floor and let out a bloodcurdling scream as hot tears ran down my cheeks. I heard footsteps in the distance running towards me but I couldn't take my eyes off him to see who it was. I was screaming his name and still crying as I felt someone wrap their arms around me taking me away from the sight. I closed my eyes and leaned into the persons chest.

"It's him, isn't it?" I heard Isaac ask softly near me. I lifted my head to see Scott's arm around my holding me close to my body. He nodded at the beta next to us. I let out a breath at the sight of Kyle and I looked my hands to still see them covered in blood. Scott pressed a lingering kiss to the crown of my forehead as I closed my eyes.

"Hey, get out of the way. Get back. Get this area cordoned off before they trample every piece of evidence." My dad yelled as he ran past the crowd and towards the body.

"Back up! Everyone back!" Tara yelled and we wall shuffled back.

"Get these kids out of here!" Dad yelled as he cast his eyes over me and started to walk over to me seeing that I was a mess but Stiles interrupted him.

"Dad, just come here. Look, look. Look at it. It's the same as the others, you see?" Stiles said pointing to Kyle inferring the three fold death.

"Yeah, I see that. Do me a favor. Go back to school, yeah? Coach, can you give us a hand here?" Dad asked coach.

"You heard the man. Nothing to see here. Probably just some homeless kid." Coach shouted loudly as I shot him a glare.

"Coach. He was a senior." Scott answered for me as I buried my head back into his chest and felt the warmth of his body radiating into me.

"Oh." Coach said sighing. "He wasn't on the team, was he?" Coach asked suddenly nervous and I scoffed at him and was about to answer angrily but was interrupted.

"Kyle! Oh, God, Kyle! Oh, God!" My friend Ashley screamed as she took glance of what was left of her boyfriend. I was about to go comfort her but Scott held me back. I looked up at him in confusion and he gave me a look and I sighed in defeat.

"Go on. Go. Go." Dad urged us as we began to walk away from the crime scene with Scott's arm still around my shoulders.

"You see the way the twins looked at him?" Isaac asked suspiciously and I picked my head up at the mention of the twins.

"Yeah, you mean like they had no idea what happened?" Stiles asked knowingly with a raised eyebrow.

"No, no, they knew." Isaac told him shaking his head.

"The kid was strangled with a garrote, all right? Am I the only one recognizing the lack of 'werewolfitude' in these murders?" Stiles asked and I raised an eyebrow at my twin's choice of words.

"'Werewolfitude'?" I asked skeptically turning to him slightly and he glared at me as I raised my hands in defense.

"Oh, you think it's a coincidence they turn up and then people start dying?" Isaac asked him accusingly.

"Well, no, but I still don't think it's them." I chipped in.

"Scott? How 'bout you?" Isaac asked and we all paused waiting for his answer. Scott and I shared a look before he sighed.

"I don't know yet." Scott said and I nodded in agreement next to him.

"You don't know yet?" Stiles asked squinting his eyes at our friend.

"Well, he's got a point. Seriously, dude, human sacrifices?" Scott asked as he quirked an eyebrow at my twin.

"Scott, your eyes turn into yellow glow sticks, okay? Hair literally grows from your cheeks and then will immediately disappear, and if I were to stab you right now, it would just magically heal. Bree you are a witch that controls the elements but you two are telling me that you're having trouble grasping human sacrifices?" Stiles asked frantically as Scott and I sighed.

"That's a good point too." I said as I turned to Isaac with an apologetic expression.

"I don't care. They killed that kid, they killed the girl that saved me. I'm gonna kill them too." Isaac said walking angrily towards the school.

* * *

I was sitting in French class pretending to listen to what Ms. Morrell was teaching while I stared out the window. Why was Aiden make me feel this way? I have feelings for Scott too though. And I know I can trust Scott, Aiden? He's an alpha. He's part of the pack trying to either recruit or kill Derek. Even though he seems to be the enemy, he doesn't seem to be all bad.

"Mademoiselle? Mademoiselle Stilinski?" Ms. Morrell asked pulling me out of my thoughts and I picked my head up from my hands. "Es-tu fatiguee?" She asked tilting her head slightly as the class laughed.

"Sorry." I told her sheepishly as the bell rang and she dismissed the class but I knew I had to stay behind after what happened.

"You're starting to concern me, Bree. Maybe we should chat in the guidance office sometime." She offered me giving me a small smile.

"Or maybe you should tell me what you were doing at the bank the other night." Allison defending me while she walked up next to me and I gave her a grateful smile.

"Maybe you should tell me what you were doing there." Ms. Morrell shot back at her. "Looks like we have a situation here. Tell you what, give me the French word for it that's the same in English, and you both can avoid lunchtime detention."

"Um..." I stuttered looking at Allison and she shook her head.

"Impasse." She told us walking away and we both sighed in defeat. I linked my arm through hers before strutting out of the classroom.

* * *

"All right, since inertia is a subject of which you all know plenty, why don't we start with 'momentum'?" Mr. Harris asked the class as Scott and I tried to reason with Isaac quietly.

"They're here for a reason." Isaac argued with us as he grew angrier by the second.

"Give us a chance to figure it out before you do anything. Okay? Isaac." Scott whispered to Isaac but he disregarded us.

"Bree...What do we know about momentum?" Mr. Harris asked me making me turn my head to face him. He was trying to get me in trouble but I simply tilted my head and smirked at him.

"It's the product of mass and velocity. The more massive something is, the faster it's going." I told him as he glared at me.

"Mr. Harris, can I use the bathroom, please?" Isaac suddenly asked and my eyes widened as I realized what he was doing. Harris nodded dismissively at him as Isaac walked out of the bathroom. Scott and I shared a look before Scott and I stood up.

"We have to go to the bathroom too." Scott said motioning to the two of us.

"One at a time. And I don't care for your love lives Mr. McCall but I would rather you two keep your hormonal tempers to yourself until after the school day is ended." Mr. Harris told us earning a few laughs in the classroom and I rolled my eyes realizing the choice if Scott's words should've been picked more carefully.

"But I really have to go. Like, medical emergency have to go." Scott said trying to reason with him.

"Mr. McCall, if your bladder suddenly exploded and urine began to pour from every orifice, I would still respond, 'one at a time.'" Mr. Harris informed him and my eyes widened at his words and Scott did a double-take. "Is that enough hyperbole for you, or would you like me to come up with something more vivid?"

"No, no. That's pretty good." Scott said sighing in defeat as we both sat back down in our seats. We suddenly heard something smash against the lockers and we all hurried out to the hallway. We saw Isaac standing up and Ethan bloody on the ground. My eyes widened at the sight as Isaac shot us innocent looks.

"What is this? What's going on?" Mr. Harris asked angrily as Danny rushed over to Ethan

"You all right?" Danny asked in concern.

"Uh, he just... He just came at me." Ethan said lying as I glared at him.

"Isaac, what the hell did you do?" Mr. Harris asked him as I saw Scott getting angrier by the second. I grabbed his hand to calm him down and he sent me a grateful smile.

* * *

"What about tonight?" Aiden asked me leaning against the locker next to me as I put my books into my locker.

"Nope. Studying." I answered bluntly as I slammed my locker shut.

"I could help you." Aiden offered and I crossed my arms leaning against my locker and scoffed at him.

"Do you have an IQ higher than 170?" I asked skeptically.

"Okay. You could help me." He told me and I smiled slightly at his offer.

"You won't give up on this, will you?" I asked him as he smirked at me knowingly.

"Tonight then?" Aiden asked me in a hopeful tone. "I could use some help with biology." He told me seductively and I smirked up at him and ran my hand up his chest. I nodded at him slightly before handing him a paper with my number. I turned on my heel and walked over to Scott and Isaac to see the two glaring at me slightly.

"What?" I asked innocently knowing the two heard the entire conversation.

"Now they're getting to you." Isaac pointed out happily as he nodded towards Scott and I and I looked away blushing slightly.

* * *

"The two of you will wash all the boards in this hall. Re-shelving the library. Restocking the janitor's closet." Mr. Harris said pointing to Isaac and I and I smiled happily knowing I wouldn't be with someone I despised which was half the grade. Isaac and I walked to the janitors closet in silence and walked in, I was about to close the door but realized after what Isaac had been through it probably wouldn't be the best idea.

"Are you okay?" I asked him softly.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm just... Not a big fan of small spaces." He answered hesitantly as I nodded in understanding. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Do you have to?" I asked him jokingly.

"I guess not. But I'm gonna ask anyway. What's going on with you and Scott?" He asked me and I froze as I reached for one of the supplies.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently as I began putting items on the shelves.

"You know exactly what I mean, Bree." He told me and I looked down at my shoes. "The kissing, the arms around each other, holding hands." He listed off as I turned around to face him.

"What's your point?" I asked getting irritated.

"My point is, why are you stringing him along? And Aiden? What's going on with him?" Isaac asked accusingly and I pulled my lips in to keep from yelling.

"Look I don't know, okay? I have these feelings for Aiden that I know I shouldn't feel because I know he's the enemy! And I love Scott, I really do..." I said trailing off looking away from his eyes.

"But?" Isaac asked quirking an eyebrow at me.

"But I don't know, I honestly don't know." I told him honestly as the door to the room suddenly slammed shut and the lights went out causing our heads to whip towards the sudden sound. My eyes widened as Isaac began to mutter something I couldn't make out. Isaac began fumbling with the door nob.

"Uh, maybe it locked from the outside." I said stating the obvious as Isaac began pushing the door.

"No, there's something against it." Isaac said as he kept pushing the doors.

"Okay, okay, okay. Okay, uh, all right. Just relax." I said trying to calm him down but he kept shaking his head muttering 'no' over and over again. "Isaac, relax." He began pounding on the door. "Isaac..."

"Come on. Come on. Come on." Isaac said pounding as hard as he could on the door.

"Isaac. Isaac! Okay, Isaac. Isaac, just relax. Isaac." I yelled at him trying to calm him down.

"Come on!" Isaac yelled and I shut my eyes tightly and covered my mouth with my hand knowing he was thinking of being trapped in the freezer. Isaac repeatedly punched the wall but stopped suddenly. He turned around and I saw his eyes glowing bright gold and his canines popping out of his mouth.

"Don't." I said half pleasingly and half in warning. I hated using my powers on my friends. I vowed to myself I wouldn't ever control them or use any sort of power on them. Isaac continued to growl at me and every step towards me he took I took one back. I put my hands up trying to make him realize he was safe and I wouldn't hurt him. Clearly that didn't work. He grabbed my wrists and pushed my back into the wall as I felt his claws seep into my skin. "Isaac! Isaac! Isaac!" Suddenly he was yanked away from my and I saw Scott and Allison at the door. Scott glanced at me before running out and Allison ran over to me and checked over my wrists.

"Are you okay?" She asked me hurriedly and I nodded in answer. We walked out of the room and saw Scott holding a wolfed out Isaac to the ground.

"Isaac!" Scott yelled glowing his eyes at him. Isaac growled weakly before exhaling and turning back to his human self. Allison and I shared a look as I clutched my wrist.

"Bree." Scott said softly as he took hold of my wrist seeing the claw marks on my arm.

"I'm okay. I'm fine." I reassured him. "See? I'm healing." I told him as I ran my uninjured hand over my wounds and when I took my hand off they were gone.

"I'm sorry, I didn't... I didn't mean to do that." Isaac out of breath.

"I'm okay." I told Isaac as I showed him my uninjured arm.

"I'm so sorry." He told me in a guilty tone and I nodded at him silently telling him it was no big deal.

"It's not his fault." Allison reminded Scott as she shook her head.

"I know. I guess now we know they want to do more than get you angry. They want to get someone hurt." Scott said in realization.

"So are we gonna do something?" Isaac asked with his head in his hands.

"Yeah. I'm gonna get them angry. Really angry." Scott told us and I smirked in excitement.

* * *

"How long is this gonna take?" Isaac asked Allie and I impatiently as I handed Allison the tools needed for this plan. She was hot wiring the motorcycle when the engine started and she smirked in satisfaction.

"Okay. Pull back with your left hand. Kick down to put in gear. Front brake. Throttle. Back brake for stopping." Allison explained to him and he nodded in understanding.

"Try not to crash." I told him in a sarcastic tone with a sweet smile on my face.

"Yeah. Been there, done that."

* * *

"Okay, everyone. I know this is the last class of the day. To be honest, I want to get out of here too." Mrs. Blake said as Scott showed me the picture of Isaac and I smiled happily and a smirk crept onto his face. We sat next to Aiden and Ethan and they gave us a confused looked but we smiled sweetly at them. We took pieces of motorcycles out of backpacks. The twins sat up at the sight of motorcycle parts on our desk.

"Looks kind of important. I have no idea what that thing does." Scott said knowingly. "Bree?" He asked turning to me and I shrugged innocently making a face at him. Suddenly a motorcycle revs outside. Aiden shoots us a glare before bolting out of his seat and running outside.

"Wait. Aiden, don't!" Ethan called out to his twin as the motorcycle reved and the engine roared.

"Get off my bike!" Aiden screamed stopping his bike in front of him as Isaac lifted his helmet and handed it to Aiden.

"No problem." Isaac did a perfect flip over Aiden's head. Aiden went back to his bike and checked to make sure it was okay when all the classes around the hallway ran outside to see what all the commotion was about.

"You have got to be kidding me. You realize this is gonna result in a suspension." Ms. Blake said angrily as we all smirked at each other and Aiden and Ethan only glared. I was about to pull my lips in from laughing but decided against it once Allie and I shared a look, we both ended up cracking up.

* * *

"Yeah, I wish I could have seen their faces. They look seriously pissed?" Isaac asked us in a hopeful tone as we walked down the hallway.

"Yeah." I answered with a grin as I linked my arm through Scott's casually and Isaac chuckled happily. My eyes widened at the sight of the two Alpha's standing at the end of the hallway with angry expressions on their faces. "Kinda like that. I blame you for this, Isaac."

"Yeah I kinda blame me too." Isaac muttered to us the twins began to strip from their shirts. Ethan knelt down on the ground as Scott, Isaac, and I looked at each other in confusion. Aiden sent me a wink before he slammed his fist into his brother's back and they both howled as their eyes turned red. Their bones began to crack and their bodies began to merge into one giant alpha and they gave an echoing roar. "We can take them." Isaac said rolling up his sleeves.

"Are you kidding?" I asked in disbelief as Scott grabbed my hand and began dragging me down the hallway. "Isaac, run!" I called out as he turned to follow us as did the twins. Their long claws went into my best friend's backs and they were lifted up into the air. Scott's face scrunched in pain as the alpha smashed the boy's heads together and tossed them to the end of the hallway. They walked towards me and I lifted my chin defiantly. They reached their hand out to touch me but I was quicker. I held my hand out and they froze as I smirked to myself. I twisted my hand and heard a sickening crack as the alpha winced in pain. I kept moving my hand until they were two people again. Before either of us could attack again I heard a distant tapping and as it got closer I saw a man with a cane walking down the hallway. The man lifted the cap at the end of the stick off the cane to reveal a sharp metal knife before whipping it across the twin's faces slicing their cheeks. I gasped in sympathy for the two as he silently covered the end of the stick. He began to walk away before stopping at me and I looked at him with a mixture of fear and surprise.

"Brianna." He said greeting me by my full name and I rolled my eyes. "What amazing powers you have developed. If only you knew the true power you contained." He told me and I scoffed slightly at him as the three walked away.

"Who the hell is that?" Isaac asked from behind me.

"Deucalion."

* * *

**IM SO SORRY I DIDNT UPDATE SOONER I WENT ON VACATION AND GOT POISON IVY IM SO SORRY! Hope you enjoyed the Bree and Aiden/Bree and Scott scenes!**


	29. Frayed

_Nothing ever happens in a quiet town like Beacon Hills. Everyone knows your name, everyone's nice, nothing happens. Until that night. The murder. Now? My best friend is a werewolf. My twin brother is still ordinary human and uses a baseball bat as a weapon. The new girl who hunts werewolves for fun. My other best friend can't help but finding bodies every turn she takes. And me? Well, I have a few secrets of my own. I'm human. Until that night. Now everything's gonna change._

* * *

"Back to your seat!"

"Yo, Scotty. Hey, yo, Bree? Still with me?" Stiles asked the two of us on the bus. I had my head on Scott's shoulder and he had his arm wrapped around me. We hit a bump in the road and we both winced. I was still weak from last night and Scott was still hurt.

"Yeah, sorry. Uh, what's the word?" Scott asked in a weak voice.

"Anachronism." Stiles informed us and I nodded knowing the meaning.

"Something that exists out of its normal time." I answered.

"Nice. Okay, next word... 'incongruous.'" He told Scott. I was careful not to lean on his cuts from last night, he gave my shoulder a squeeze before he answered.

"Um, can you use it in a sentence?"

"Yes. Yes, I can. It's completely incongruous that we're sitting on a bus right now, on our way to some stupid cross-country meet after what just happened... incongruous." Stiles said matter-of-factly and I let out a breathy chuckle at my twin's description.

"Out of place, ridiculous, absurd." Scott answered.

"Perfect. Okay, next word. Um, Darach. Darach, it's a noun. We have to talk about it sometime, okay? And we're gonna be stuck in this thing for, like, five hours, so why not?" Stiles said and Scott and I gave him an incredulous look. "Next word... Intransigent."

"Can you give us a hint?" I asked him.

"Bree." He bluntly said and Scott chuckled as I shot him a glare.

"Stubborn, obstinate." Scott said and playfully hit his knee. We went over another bump and jumped in the air slightly and Scott and I winced in pain.

"Oh, you okay? We shouldn't have come. I knew it. We shouldn't have come." Stiles said shaking his head frantically.

"We had to. There's safety in numbers." Scott said as he stroked my hair comfortingly and I nuzzled my head more into his body and closed my eyes.

"Yeah, well, there's also death in numbers, okay? It's called a massacre... or bloodbath, carnage, slaughter, butchery, wow, that's... all right, Scott, I'm telling coach that..." Stiles started but I put my hand on his arm.

"No. No, no, no. We're all right." I assured him and he shook his head disbelievingly.

"Well, neither of you look alright. Hey Bree, you gotta keep your eyes open, you can't sleep, okay?" He told me and I slowly opened my eyes and scooted closer into Scott. He was so warm and I was freezing. I was shivering and he ran his hand up and down my arm trying to warm me up. "Would you just let me see it, Scott?"

"I'm okay." Scott argued with him but we all knew he clearly wasn't okay.

"Just let me see it, okay?"

"Okay." Scott said in defeat as he lifted up his shirt slightly to show us his cuts. They were long, deep cuts that were oozing black blood. My jaw dropped slightly at the sight.

"Oh, dude..." Stiles started as Scott put his shirt back down.

"I know it's bad, but it's because they're from an Alpha. It'll take longer to heal." Scott explained to him and my face scrunched in confusion.

"How come Boyd and Isaac are fine then?" I asked skeptically. Neither of the boys answered and Scott just sighed and rested his head against the window.

"I can't believe he's dead. I can't believe Derek's dead." Scott said sadly and I winced remembering Derek's death. I held back tears that threatened to fall from my eyes and Scott layers a kiss on the crown of my head. My phone buzzed slightly letting me know I had a text. I opened it and saw it was from Lydia.

'Just so you know, Allison and I are following the bus after what happened last night. And Allison's keeping an eye on you, she doesn't like the idea of you and Aiden.'

* * *

_Aiden stepped forward to place his hands on the table next to mine so that I was trapped in between his body and the desk behind me. I rested my hands on his chest as I pressed my lips against his passionately with a small moan in the back of my throat and he melded his lips with mine instantly as his hands moved to my waist roughly. I cupped his neck with my hands without breaking the kiss as Aiden pulled me against his body and he swiped his tongue across my bottom lip as he silently asked permission to enter. I eagerly opened my mouth to allow him entrance as my tongue tangled with his in a fight for dominance and he growled lowly in the back of his throat. He tightened his hold on my waist as he pulled me closer to his body so that I was pressed up against his chest and I moaned slight in the back of my throat at the absence of his lips as I pulled back from him slightly._

_"What do you think you're doing?" I asked him in bewilderment as I quirked an eyebrow at him in question and he leaned back slightly as he looked at me in confusion with a frown on his lips._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I mean your hands."_

_"They're on your waist." He stated in confusion as he glanced down at where his hands rested on my waist gently._

_"I know." I said slowly as though he was being purposefully stupid and he drew his eyebrows together in confusion as I rolled my eyes at him. "What am I, a nun? Put them somewhere useful." I ordered him with a seductive smirk on my lips as I tilted my head to the side and he grinned coyly at me as he slipped his hands down to rest on my ass before lifting me up so that my legs were wrapped around his waist._

_"Is that better?" Aiden asked me quietly as he squeezed my ass gently with a smirk and I draped my arms around his shoulders as I hummed to myself in satisfaction._

_"Moderately." I told him softly with a shrug of my shoulders as I shifted my hips to get closer to him and my whole body ignited with heat as the friction between our bodies made my stomach tighten. Our lips crashed together again in a fight for dominance._

* * *

_"She slapped you? Jack you got rejected badly!" I said laughing at my best friend. I was on Skype with Jackson._

_"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Bree. So tell me. Any love life?" He asked me with his signature smirk on his face._

_"Oh me? No! No, uh, no." I stuttered and rolled his eyes at me._

_"Bree I know you better than anyone. Who is it?" He asked me and I sighed._

_"So it may be two people..." I said trailing off absently._

_"Two? Who are they?" He asked me in confusion._

_"Well you know one of them, you're not his biggest fan. And the other you don't know, his name is Aiden." I informed him._

_"Who's the one I don't know?" He asked and I gave him a look. "No Bree anyone but him! McCall? Really!" He exclaimed and I put my face in my hands and laughed._

_"That's why I didn't tell you! I knew you would react this way!" I argued laughing a bit._

_"Okay anyway, tell me about this Aiden guy." He said becoming serious again._

_"Well he's a bad boy for sure. He's really hot I have to say, but he's with the enemy. You know that alpha pack I told you about?" I asked him and he nodded at me. "Well he's with them. He's an alpha." I informed him sadly._

_"Look Bree, I can tell you like this guy. But clearly you don't trust him. But I can't tell you who to go out with. Well I can be protective and tell you who to date but clearly I can't have any control over you. It's up to you to decide who you want to be with. But whoever you pick, let him know if either one hurts you they'll have a former lizard who died twice and came back to life twice who is now a werewolf in London will kick their ass." He told me smugly and I smiled and laughed at his words. "Well it's getting pretty late here. I better get to sleep."_

_"Okay yeah, night. Love you, Jack." I said waving goodbye._

_"Love you too, Bree." He told me sincerely as we both hung up. I sighed sadly missing my best friend. There was a knock on the door._

_"Come in!" I called out from my bed. I smiled as I saw Scott walk through the door. "Hey Scotty, what's up?"_

_"Nothing uh, look you know the plan tonight with the alphas right?" He asked me sitting down on my bed._

_"Yeah I picked up a few tricks to use I found this really cool one where-" I started to saw but was cut off._

_"Bree look you can't go." He told me and I quirked my eyebrow at me friend._

_"What?" I asked in confusion._

_"Bree you've got to trust me on this." Scott said trying to reason with me. "You can't get hurt."_

_"Is that why you came over here? To tell me to stay out of it?" I asked in disappointment tilting my head to the side._

_"No..." Scott said sheepishly as he looked at the wall next to me bed and I smiled at him._

_"Okay. Well, I can take care of myself." I said putting a hand on his comfortingly._

_"I know. But these guys, Bree, if you didn't notice, they're pretty terrifying. Plus, they have some serious advantages, like superhuman strength." Scott reminded me and I scoffed at his words._

_"You're pretty strong, and I can handle you." I told him knowingly._

_"Me?" He asked me gesturing to himself and quirked an eyebrow at me._

_"You don't think I'd have a chance against you?" I asked him skeptically._

_"I didn't say that."_

_"Maybe you didn't notice, but I'm a witch, Scott." I reminded him and crossed my arms over my chest._

_"Okay, well, I still have super strength."_

_"I have spells and training." I said smirking smugly at him._

_"I have claws." Scott said wiggling his fingers at me._

_"I'm smarter." I said knowing with a smirk._

_"Well, I'm faster." He said matter-of-factly._

_"Prove it..." I said challenging him. He nodded and I stood up. I swung a punch at him but he blocked me. I tried to kick him but he blocked me again. I tried to punch him but he caught my wrists and pushed me to the wall. I spun around and his body was pushed against mine. I stared into his eyes and felt butterflies in my stomach. I was about to make a move but he was quicker. He pushed his lips to mine and I immediately put my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and licked my lower lip for permission. I opened my mouth to let his tongue enter my mouth. Our tongues fought for dominance as the kiss began to become more heated. He eventually won and I decided to take this up a notch. I began to lift one of my legs onto his waist and he gasped slightly in surprise. After a few moments he got used to the idea and he grabbed hold of my knee and lifted it higher. He grabbed my other leg and lifted my up so I was now straddling his torso. The make out session was getting extremely heated. Without breaking the kiss he carried me to my bed and he placed me under him. His hands began roaming my body. I had no idea where this was going but I didn't want it to stop._

_"Hey Bree you home?" I heard Stiles call from downstairs. We pulled apart immediately. I stared into his eyes before giving him one final kiss before he rolled off my bed. He was walking to my window because we didn't want Stiles knowing about us yet, he might barf._

_"Bree, the twins were just messing with us. I've seen the others. I'm not telling you this because I don't think you couldn't easily kick my ass if you wanted to. I'm telling this because they scare the hell out of me. And they should scare you too." _

* * *

The bus came to an abrupt halt due to traffic. I squinted my eyes in confusion as I saw Scott begin to get up from his seat next to me.

"What- what Scott? Where are you going?" My twin asked frantically.

"Boyd. He's gonna do something." Scott told us without taking his eyes off Boyd. I followed his gaze and saw Boyd with bright shining gold eyes and claws on the seat.

"Okay what? How do you know?" Stiles asked in confusion as Scott climbed over the two of us.

"Look at his hands." I told Stiles and gestured to the werewolves claws. Scott struggled to get up and trudged his way to Boyd. Scott must've said something to him because Boyd relaxed. He came back and sat next to me again.

"Crisis averted?" I asked weakly as he placed his arm back around me.

"Mm-hmm." He answered softly.

"Okay, good. 'Cause we got another problem. Ethan keeps checking his phone, like, every five minutes. It's like he's waiting for something, you know, like, a message or a signal of some kind. I don't know, something evil though, I can tell. I have a very perceptive eye for evil, but you know that." Stiles said frantically using hand gestures to make his point.

"I don't like him sitting with Danny." I said glaring at Ethan.

"Yeah, neither do I. I'm gonna see what he's waiting for." Stiles said pulling out his phone.

"What are you doing?" I said groaning slightly.

"I'm gonna ask." Stiles said and I quirked an eyebrow at my twin. He kept sending Danny texts telling him to ask him but Danny kept refusing. Stiles would not give up and Danny's phone kept chiming. He must've sent Danny a billion messages in a minute, something seriously wrong with that. Danny finally gave in and asked him. Ethan quickly turned his head and shot us a glare. To avoid being seen we all ducked under the chair. Scott and I groaned at the pain. I was still weak and he was still hurt.

"Well, that wasn't very subtle." I groaned in irritation. Danny sent us a text back saying 'Someone close to him is sick. Might not make it through the night.'

"Ennis?" Scott offered in confusion.

"Okay, so does that mean, uh..." Stiles said trailing off not quite knowing what it meant.

"He's not dead." I concluded eyes widening a bit. "Does that mean Derek could be alive too? I mean they're both alphas."

"Jared, I'm warning you. I'm an empathetic vomiter. You throw up, I'm gonna throw up right back on you. And it will be profoundly disgusting." Coach said to Jared.

"Please don't talk about throwing up. It's not good." Jared said in a sick tone.

"I might throw up on you just to make a point, Jared." Coach said and I let out a breathy laugh.

"It's not good. It's not good." Jared said shaking his head quickly.

"Now the rest of you, don't think we're gonna miss this meet because of a slight traffic jam, a minor tornado warning, Jared. We're gonna make this thing! Nothing is gonna stop us! Stilinski, put your hand down." Coach said as Stiles raised his hand.

"You know, there's, like, a food exit about a half a mile up. I don't know if we stop and then maybe-" Stiles started trying to reason with him but Coach just shook his head.

"We're not gonna stop."

"Okay, but if we stop-"

"Stilinski!" Coach yelled and blew his whistle loudly making me wince slightly. "Shut it! Seriously! It's a little bus! Stop asking me questions!" Coach exclaimed frantically.

"I hate him. Did you call Deaton?" Stiles asked me.

"I keep getting his voice mail." I said shaking my head in irritation. "That's it. I'm calling Lydia and Allison."

"How are they gonna help, back in Beacon Hills?" Scott asked in confusion.

"They're not. They've been following us for hours." I informed him as Stiles pulled out his phone out of his pocket.

"Pathetic." Stiles said and I quirked an eyebrow at him incredulously.

"Hey, Stiles. Yeah, we're just about to walk into a movie, uh, you know, the popcorn and-" Lydia said lying horribly and luckily Stiles cut her off.

"I know you guys are right behind us. Put me on speaker."

"Okay." Lydia said in defeat putting us on speaker.

"Okay, look, Scott and Bree are still hurt." Stiles informed him and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine. Just a little weak for now. Besides I'm not the one bleeding black blood." I said weakly.

"What do you mean still? He's not healing?" Allison asked in concern.

"No, he's not healing. I think he's actually getting worse. The blood's turning, like, a black color." Stiles said describing Scott's wounds as I took Scott's hand that wasn't draped around me and gave it a squeeze.

"W-What's wrong with him? What's wrong with him?" Lydia asked in confusion and I rolled my eyes, if we knew that we wouldn't be calling.

"I don't- do I have a PhD in lycanthropy? How am I supposed to know that?" Stiles asked frantically into the phone.

"We need to get him off the bus."

"And take him where? A hospital?" Lydia asked skeptically.

"If he's dying, yeah." Allie said and I winced at the thought of Scott dying. "Stiles, there's a rest area about a mile up. Tell the coach to pull over."

"Yeah, I've been trying."

"Well, reason with him." Allison argued.

"Reason! Have you met this guy?" Stiles exclaimed turning around slightly.

"Just try something." Allison ordered before they hung up. He turned to me but I cut him off by putting a hand up.

"Your turn moron." I told him. He groaned before getting out of his seat to try to reason with coach.

"Coach, it's five minutes for a bathroom break, okay? We've been on this thing for, like, three hours-" Coach blew his whistle. "It's 60 miles to the next rest stop-" Whistle. "Being cooped up for hours is not good-" Whistle. "You know, our bladders aren't exactly-" Whistle. "Coach, this is-" Whistle. "Can you-" Whistle. "Please-" Whistle. "Let me talk! I'm-" Whistle. He even threw in an amused laugh this time. "Every time-" This time to shake things up a bit he blew the whistle for an extended amount of time.

"Get back to your seat, Stilinski!" Coach yelled clearly annoyed.

"Okay!" My twin exclaimed in irritation.

"Jared, keep your eyes on the horizon." Coach ordered Jared. Stiles and I shared a look before I gave Stiles a quick nod. He hurriedly sat down in the seat next to Jared that was vacant because no one would sit with him since he always barfed the second he walked on a bus.

"Hey, Jared. How you doing?" Stiles asked giving him a horrifying smile as Jared looked like he peed himself and I'm not convinced he didn't.

* * *

"Jared, you suck! Hey, somebody grab some towels or a mop or a new bus." Coach yelled angrily as everyone ran off the bus coughing and gagging. Stiles helped Scott off the bus while Allie helped me. I draped an arm around her shoulders and she helped me walk outside and into a restroom. When we got there they set us down gently. Scott and I winced as we hit the ground. Allison raised Scott's shirt a little and saw his wound that was getting worse by the second.

"Oh, my God. Why didn't you tell us?" Allison asked in disbelief.

"Sorry." Scott sheepishly said as he weakly tried to pick up his head.

"Okay. Just give us a second, okay?" Allison said getting up. "This shouldn't be happening. I've seen him heal from worse than this. And Bree why is she so weak? How much of her powers did she use last night?"

"Okay, what do we do then? Do we just call an ambulance?" Stiles offered.

"What if it's too late? What if they can't help?" Allison asked nervously.

"We gotta do something." Stiles said shaking his head.

"You know, it could be psychological." Lydia chipped in. Despite the situation I smiled at my strawberry blonde friend for not being afraid to show how smart she was.

"What do you mean, like, psychosomatic?"

"Somatoformic." Lydia corrected softly.

"Som..." Stiles started quirking an eyebrow at my friend.

"A physical illness from a psychogenic cause." Lydia explained and she must've seen the confused looks on everyone's faces so she explained further. "Yes, it's all in their heads."

"All in their heads? Because of Derek. They're not letting themselves heal 'cause Derek died." Stiles said in realization.

"So what do we do?" Allison asked in concern.

"Stitch him up" Lydia offered as she pulled out a first aid kit out of her bag and everyone gave her incredulous looks. "I'm serious. Maybe all he needs to do is just believe it's healing." The others nodded. "And what about Bree?"

"I'm fine." I said as I began to stand up. I wobbled a bit and Lydia grabbed my arm to steady me and I gave her a grateful smile. "I'm fine. There's just something making me a little weak. I'm fine, okay?" I assured them. Allison sighed before she nodded hesitantly. We cut off Scott's shirt as Allie heated up the needle.

"He's gonna need another shirt. Where's his bag?" Allison asked.

"Um, I'm gonna get it. I hate needles anyway, so... Uh, do you know what you're doing?" Stiles asked frantically as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Yeah, my father taught me." Allison informed him and I smiled at the huntress.

"I mean, how fast are you gonna... I mean, the bus, like, the bus could leave."

"Well, you just make sure it doesn't leave."

"We can help. Come on." Lydia said as she took me and Stiles' hands and dragged us outside. "Bree stay here. You're still weak. We'll handle coach." She told me as before I had a chance to argue they ran off.

* * *

_"Where are you going?" Isaac asked Scott curiously as he leaned on the doorframe with a frown and my brother spun around in surprise as I quirked an eyebrow at him in question._

_"Uh, I was gonna go get some food to eat." Scott lied to us with a straight face as he paused in putting on his jacket and I shared a knowing look with Isaac before turning back to my brother._

_"Oh, cool. We'll come with you." I said brightly as I nodded my head with a smile on my lips and crossed my arms over my chest as I leaned my shoulder against Isaac's._

_"Nah, guys, it's okay. I can eat alone."_

_"What are you getting?"_

_"Uh, Mexican."_

_"Dude, I love Mexican... Bree?" Isaac asked me with a quirked eyebrow as he turned to face me and I ignored Scott's annoyed expression as I tilted my head to the side in consideration._

_"I could go for a taco." I agreed with a nod of my head as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and Scott sighed noisily as he stepped forward with his hands held up in front of him._

_"Bree, Isaac. I can eat alone, it's okay." Scott told us sternly as he looked at us almost pleadingly and I shook my head at him with a small smile on my lips._

_"You're not going alone. Come on." Isaac said softly with a smirk as he nodded his head out into the hallway and Scott stared at us for a second as though judging whether or not we were serious before smiling slightly. I held my hand out for him to take with a smile as I stepped out from under Isaac's arm and he took it with a rolled of his eyes as we started walking out of the room with the Beta behind us._

* * *

_"We're just gonna talk to him, try to reason with him. That's it, all right?" Scott asked us as Isaac walked over to stand next to him and I nodded in understanding but Isaac looked slightly upset. "What?"_

_"Nothing. It's just that, uh, I'm actually kind of hungry now." Isaac admitted slowly._

_"So am I."_

_"If we survive, we'll get tacos after." I promised them both with a chuckle. I silently held my hand out towards Scott with a small smile on my lips. He glanced down at my hand for a second in surprise before he smiled slightly and he placed his hand in mine._

_"Come on, Isaac." I said to the Beta. As we sauntered into the main floor on the mall, Scott let go of my hand to walk in protectively in front of us. I tightened my hold on Isaac's hand as Deucalion came into view on a broken escalator with his cane in his hand and I stiffened slightly as we came to a stop just behind Scott._

_"You didn't come alone." Deucalion said in greeting with a blank expression as he folded his hands over the top of his cane and Scott glanced back at us nervously as I narrowed my eyes at the Alpha._

_"Yeah. This is Isaac and you already know Bree." Scott introduced us politely as he gestured with his hand over to us._

_"I'm not talking about Isaac and Brianna."_

_"Then..." Scott trailed off in confusion as the sound of footsteps echoed throughout the abandoned mall and we all turned to the entrance in shock as Derek, Cora and Boyd all came rushing into the building with their werewolf features prominent. They came to a stop across from us as they all snarled dangerously at the Alpha on the stairs with Derek at the front and Scott looked at him in shock as he stepped forwards slightly. "You knew I would do this? Derek, don't. You can't do this so no one gets hurt. If someone else dies..."_

_"Him. Just him." Derek said with a growl as he pointed a finger at the blind werewolf._

_"Just me? Now, how's a blind man find his way into a place like this all on his own?" Deucalion asked mockingly. I heard scratching sound and I spun my head around with a frown on my lips as I watched Kali come sliding down a concrete column leaving claw marks from her feet all the way down until she hit the floor. Ennis walked up another escalator from the floor below and the Aiden and Ethan walked out shirtless to standing on a ledge one floor._

_"Well, this just got a lot more interesting." I commented softly as I looked around at all of the werewolves in the room with a small smile on my lips and Isaac scoffed out a small laugh as he glanced around the room as well with a smirk._

I was pacing outside waiting for them to come out. Ever since I got off that bus I was feeling a hell lot better. I felt someone's presence behind me and I turned around to see Ethan standing there.

"Well hello Bree." He greeted me. I scoffed and began to walk away but he pulled me back by grabbing tightly onto my wrist.

"You do realize I can make every bone in your body crack at a near second, right?" I warned Ethan and he only smirked at me.

"I can do the same." Ethan reminded me with a coy smile. "You know it's your fault, right?" Ethan asked me knowingly.

"What? That you and your brother are both assholes? Not my issue." I told him in a bitchy voice.

"No, that Derek's dead." He told me and I did a double-take. "If you and Scott hadn't gone up against us he's still be alive. And so would Ennis." He said in a growl.

"Ennis is dead?" I asked in sympathy and he nodded slightly. I knew losing a member of your pack was like losing a limb. "Ethan I'm-"

"I don't want your sympathy! What I wanted to tell you was that I want you to stay away from Aiden." He said and I quirked a disbelieving eyebrow at him. "You're becoming more than an assignment to him." He informed me. Assignment? "I'm telling you to stay away from him, don't make me insist." I scoffed at him and began to walk away when he grabbed me and yanked me back. I let out a small yelp due to the fact that I was still weak from last night. Before Ethan could do anything else, Isaac ran over to us and punched Ethan square in the face.

"Isaac!" I yelled in shock as Isaac repeatedly hit Ethan. Suddenly a crowd ran over enjoying the fight. "Isaac! Isaac stop I'm fine!"

"Isaac, Isaac, Isaac! Back off! Stop." Coach exclaimed trying to pull Isaac away but he kept punching him.

"Isaac!" Scott yelled loudly. That must've hit something in Isaac because he suddenly stopped and lifted his head. Danny rushed to Danny's side as everyone muttered about what happened.

* * *

_Derek roared loudly and started rushing forwards towards where Deucalion was standing on the elevators but Kali rushed forward at the same time with a snarl. The female Alpha's eyes flashed scarlet red as she stopped him with a swift kick to the head and Derek tumbled to the floor as he rolled into a crouch with a growl. Isaac pulled me closer to his side protectively as I glanced over at the upper level where the Alpha twins stood and I saw that Ethan and Aiden were watching the fight. I glanced over at to the other side of the room where Boyd was fighting Ennis and I grimaced in sympathy as the Alpha landed on the Beta's face._

_"Oh, crap." I mumbled under my breath as I ran past him towards where Boyd was still fighting Ennis as Boyd was thrown to the ground. Boyd hissed angrily as he tried to stand up but he fell back to the ground and I stepped in front of him as Ennis went to swipe his claws across his throat. I cried out in pain as his claws cut into my arm deeply and I used my other clenched fist to land a punch to his jaw as he stumbled back in surprise with a growl. I felt my arm already healing slowly due to my powers._

_"You should stay out of the way, little girl." Ennis told me in a low dangerous voice as he looked me up and down almost in a measuring sort of way and I chuckled darkly with a smirk as I shook my head at him._

_"I've never been very good at doing what I'm told." I told him mockingly as I flung my leg out to kick him in the stomach and he stumbled back slightly as he grinned manically at me. He growled in the back of his throat as he tried to punch me but I ducked under his arm and twisted out of his reach when he went to grab for my arm. I slammed my knee up in to his face when he stumbled forward as I immediately threw my elbow down on the back of his neck and he hissed angrily as he spun around to wrap an arm around my waist. I cried out in pain as he squeezed my waist tightly with my back against his chest and I threw my head back into his nose as he stumbled back a little. I glared up at the Alpha as he smirked down at me for a second and he reached down to grab my throat in his large hand as he lifted me into the air. I choked slightly as I gasped for breath desperately and I grabbed his wrists ineffectively as tears filled my eyes unintentionally. He spun me around so that my back was pressed up against his chest as he placed his claws at the base of my throat and I looked around the room hopelessly to see Boyd lying on the ground with blood covering his shirt, Kali with her foot on Cora's neck, Scott and Isaac on their knees in front of the morphed Alpha and Derek standing helplessly in the middle of the area covered in blood._

_"Kill him. The others can go. You're beaten. Do it, Derek. Take the first step." Deucalion urged Derek calmly as he stood serenely on the damaged escalator listening to the fight and I looked over at Boyd helplessly as I squirmed desperately in Ennis' grasp._

_"Are we serious with this kid? Look at him. He's an Alpha? To what? A couple of useless teenagers?" Kali asked tauntingly as she sneered at Derek with her scarlet red eyes glowing menacingly and I glared at her heatedly as Ennis lowered me to the ground but kept his hand to my throat._

_"Some have more promise than others." He murmured quietly as he turned his head in Scott's direction for a second and then his head turned towards me as I creased my forehead in confusion._

_"Let him rise to the occasion then. What'll it be, Derek? Pack or family?" Kali asked menacingly as she pressed her repulsively long toenails in to Cora's throat threateningly and Derek stared at his sister in horror before turning his head to look at the Beta lying beaten on the ground. The hissing sound of an arrow echoed throughout the abandoned mall as an arrow flew over Derek's head and stroked the merged twins who immediately separated into two people again. I glanced up in the direction where the arrow had come from and saw Allison standing there with her bow in her hands as she continued firing flash bang arrows. Ennis dropped me onto the ground in surprise as he stumbled away from one of the arrows that landed in front of us and I shielded my eyes with my hand as I turned around._

_"Aah! Aah! Your eyes... cover your eyes!" Deucalion shouted loudly over the sound of small bursts of explosives Cora and I crouched down next to each other with wide eyes as I glanced around the room to see Scott rushing at Ennis and I gasped when the two hit each other with equal forced. Scott growled loudly as he crouched down facing the Alpha and I swore that his eyes started to glow scarlet red like an Alpha and then he shook his head as they returned back to their normal amber colour. Derek moved to attack Ennis from behind and Scott jumped forward to help as he slashed Ennis' leg and Ennis spun in surprise as he begun to fall over. He grasped onto Derek's arm as he fell backwards and I screamed out his name as I held Cora back from running out there. There was a loud crash as the two crashed down on another escalator far below and I gasped in shock as Cora screamed out her brother's name in horror._

"You know, if he's really dead, it's not your fault." I told Scott once we were sitting on the bus again.

"Maybe. But remember that whole thing that we talked about where I told you not to help us out?" He asked me and I nodded at him. "Thanks for not listening." Scott said in a grateful tone and I laughed at my friend staring at him for a moment.

"Scott when do I listen?" I asked and he laughed at me shaking his head.

"What?" Scott asked in confusion.

"I was just looking at your eyes." I said sheepishly as I looked away. Scott chuckled as he draped an arm around me and I leaned into his arm as he pressed a lingering kiss to my forehead.

* * *

**This chapter took so long to write! So excited to write next chapter! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	30. Motel California

_Nothing ever happens in a quiet town like Beacon Hills. Everyone knows your name, everyone's nice, nothing happens. Until that night. The murder. Now? My best friend is a werewolf. My twin brother is still ordinary human and uses a baseball bat as a weapon. The new girl who hunts werewolves for fun. My other best friend can't help but finding bodies every turn she takes. And me? Well, I have a few secrets of my own. I'm human. Until that night. Now everything's gonna change._

* * *

"I've seen worse." Scott said as we trudged off the bus and I crossed my arms at my friend.

"Where have you seen worse?" My twin and I asked skeptically. Scott gave us both a look before wrapping an arm around me.

"Listen up. The meet's been pushed till tomorrow. This is the closest motel with the most vacancies and least amount of good judgment when it comes to accepting a bunch of degenerates like yourselves. You'll be pairing up. Choose wisely." I looked at Scott and Stiles and nodded. "And I'll have no sexual perversions perpetrated by you little deviants. Got that? Keep your dirty little hands to your dirty little selves!" Coach shouted. "McCall! Female Stilinski! That's to you two! I can hardly stand you two alone I don't need mini-you's running around too!" I blushed madly as we walked away. I suddenly got a rushing feeling and stumbled back a bit.

"Bree you alright?" Scott asked me as he put his arms out to steady me.

"Yeah... I'm- I'm fine, yeah I'm fine." I said trying to reassure him even though I wasn't even quite sure if I was okay. He nodded hesitantly before we entered the motel and went to our room. We walked in and there were only two beds. I tilted my hand as I grabbed Scott's hand and dragged him to the bed. Stiles silently gagged to himself as he walked to the other bed. We all lied down and were in silence for a few moments before Stiles began to talk.

"Alright, so I have four." Stiles said holding up the number four with his fingers.

"Four? You have four suspects?" Scott asked turning his head slightly at my twin.

"Yeah, it was originally ten. Well, nine technically, I guess. I had Derek on there twice." Stiles said and I frowned slightly at Derek's name.

"So who's number one? Harris?" Scott offered.

"Just because he's missing doesn't mean he's dead." I reminded the two boys and Scott gave me a confused look.

"So if he's not dead, our chemistry teacher is out secretly committing human sacrifices." Scott asked me quirking an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, I guess that just sounded way better in my head." I said absently.

"Well, what if it's somebody else from school? Like, you remember Matt? We didn't know that he was killing people." Scott said and I scoffed at him slightly.

"Excuse me? I'm sorry, what? I... yes, we did. I called that from day one, actually." Stiles said sitting up.

"Yeah, but we never really seriously thought that it was Matt." Scott told him.

"I was serious. I was quite serious, actually. Deadly serious. No one listened to me." Stiles said in annoyed tone as Scott and I sat up.

"Who were the other three?" I asked in a sigh rubbing the temple of my forehead.

"Derek's sister, Cora. No one knows anything about her, and she's Derek's sister." Stiles said and I scoffed while laughing at my twin. "What?"

"Trust me, I've known this girl since I was six. She's murderous but not ritual sacrificey murderous." I informed them.

"Okay anyway. Next, your boss." Stiles said gesturing to Scott.

"My boss?" Scott asked quirking an eyebrow at his friend in confusion.

"Yeah, your boss. I don't really like the whole Obi-Wan thing he's got going on, you know. It freaks me out." Stiles said and Scott and I shared a confused look. "Oh, my God. Have neither of you still not seen Star Wars?"

"I swear, if we make it back alive, I will watch the movie." Scott said chuckling a bit.

"Just makes me crazy." Stiles murmured to himself.

"Who was the last one?" I asked impatiently. Stiles looked away from me and I gaped at him. "You've got to be freaking kidding me! Me?" I asked angrily gesturing to myself.

"You and Lydia. You were totally controlled by Peter, and you had no idea, so..." Stiles said trailing off looking away.

"I'm not some creepy darach! Lydia and I have both been with you when murders have happened!" I yelled angrily. "Okay whatever I'm gonna go shower. One of you go get new towels, these reek of nicotine." I said walking to the bathroom as the two boys sighed and fell on the bed.

* * *

I grabbed the shampoo bottle and squirted some into my hand. I rubbed the gel like liquid into my hair and shut my eyes to avoid getting any in my eyes. I rinsed out the shampoo and went to get the conditioner when I heard someone open the door and I assumed it was my twin. "Stiles, did you get the new towels? Stiles..." I opened the shower curtain as the hot water ran down my body to see Scott standing there with a strange look on his faceand I did a double-take. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for you." He answered bluntly and I squinted at him in confusion.

"Well you found me... In the shower. Slightly naked, if you didn't notice." I reminded him giving out a breathy laugh.

"I've seen you naked before." He told me and my eyes widened slightly.

"I was eight! And besides Scott we're kinda not together..." I said trailing off as I hugged the shower curtain closer to me.

"We're still friends, right? We could just be closer friends. Maybe... It could even mean us being together." He huskily said as he reached toward the shower curtain. My eyes widened as I shook his hand off.

"Scott. What are you doing?" I asked him in a slightly frightened tone. That must've snapped him out of it. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I was, um... sorry, I don't remember." Scott stuttered as he walked out of the bathroom leaving me dumbfounded.

* * *

I walked out of my room to go to the vending machine. I kept getting weird vibes about this place, something wasn't right. I was still surprised about Scott, something was definitely off with him.

_Useless_.

I spun around to hear where the voice came from. No one was there. The voice was familiar, I just couldn't figure out where it had came from. I hesitantly turned around and kept walking to the vending machine.

_Monster_.

I turned the other way. No one was there and I ran a hand through my hair in confusion. I suddenly felt a cool breeze and rubbed my hands up my arms to keep warm. I shook off the weird vibe and kept walking.

_Your fault.  
_  
"Alright that's it! Who the hell is there?" I called out to no one in particular. The door to the front office was slightly open and I approached it with a quick walk and I slowly pulled open the door as I snuck into the room. I saw no one behind the glass window at the desk as I walked further into the room and I frowned uneasily as I stopped the window with my arms resting on the desk. "Hello?" I called out anxiously as I bit my lower lip in between my teeth. I sighed heavily as I glanced around the room in annoyance and I frowned when I noticed a series of numbers framed on the motel office wall. "201. I wonder what that means."

_All you ever do is get in the way.  
_  
"Is anyone in there?" I asked loudly in irritation as I hit my hand down on the counter. I groaned in annoyance as I walked around the side of the counter to the open door to lead inside the office and I knocked on the wooden door as I peeked around the corner. I pushed the door open the rest of the way and slowly walked into the office. I frowned when I saw the familiar shape of a gun sitting on top of a table to the side of the room.

_Gone because of you._

_Should've been you._

_I'm dead because of you._

That time I heard I recognized the familiar voice. It was a voice I never thought I would ever hear again. Not since I was a little kid. I missed their soothing voice. I missed the way they walked. The way they talked. Told you the right thing to do. I turn around and saw the last person I ever thought I would see. She still had her beautiful long flowing brown hair. She wore her nightgown that was once white, but was now matted and dirty. It was one of the only things I had seen her wear in her last few days. She stared at me smiling with big brown eyes.

"Mom?" I whispered as tears glistened in my eyes.

"I know what you're going through. And it's okay. I know how much you've been through. You've been to hell and back. You've gone through so much loss and pain. You must feel so alone and empty. Aren't you ready to let go of all of those feelings?" She said moving my hair out of my face.

"I never wanted this to happen. I always told myself what you told me. 'If you're going through hell, keep going'. And mom I've tried, I've tried to hard but I don't know if I can keep going!" I told her throwing my arms out towards the end.

"I told you all that when you were human. But now? You're a monster. You're a witch. You controlled someone, Bree. You made them do things unwillingly. And you have no control over your powers, you're going to kill someone. It'll be your fault. You already have so much blood on your hands, you don't want to add to that list, do you?" She asked me softly tilting her head at me.

"I don't know what to do." I told her honestly after a few moments as I shook my head looking away.

"Yes you do honey. You know exactly what to do." She told me smiling and I frowned in confusion as her gaze wondered over to the gun on the table. "It's whats right. You can make this all be over. You don't have control over your powers, you could kill someone. You think I ever controlled someone like you did? What you did was horrible. You know what to do. It's the right thing to do Bree, you know it is. Admit it."

"Because I'm a monster. And I deserve to die." I said shakily and she nodded at my words. My gaze stayed locked on the metal pistol as I slowly walked over to stand next to the table and I could feel my heart rate quicken as I reached out to curl my hand around the gun. It was cold in my hand but something about holding it felt right to me and I closed my eyes as my hand tightened around the gun.

_Pathetic._

_Weak._

_Helpless_.

"I can't do this. I can't leave my dad and Stiles." I said shaking my head turning to face my mother.

"They'll be better off without you. Don't you see that?" She told me putting a hand on my shoulder.

"But mom, they won't have anyone left." I argued softly as I began to put down the pistol. "I can't just leave them. And my friends... I can't just leave."

"They'll have you! You'll be a ghost who'll help them, not a monster who hurts them." She said giving the pistol back to me as I processed her words before nodding hesitantly.

"You're right." I said taking the gun back nodding slightly as tears began streaming down my face. "I'm sorry mom I didn't mean to disappoint you." I said with tears running down my cheeks.

"No you didn't, you were everything I ever wanted you to be. But now you're a witch. You're a monster. You should be dead, honey." She told me softly. I nodded and I felt the cold metal press against my temple as I held the gun to my own head and I was absolutely positive that what I was doing what was best for everyone. Without me to worry about, Scott could concentrate on protecting the other and himself more than he could now. I knew that I was just in the way. I needed to protect them. I needed to get out of the way. I'm a monster.

_Powerless._

_Vulnerable._

_Better off._

"Bree!" A mixture of familiar voices echoed in my head as I started to squeeze the trigger and my eyes snapped up in surprise as I slowly turned around to face them with a blank expression. Allison, Lydia and Stiles stared at me with eyes wide in horror from the doorway and I blinked at them once as I felt tears build in my eyes.

"Bree, what are you doing?" Lydia asked me in a small voice full of fright as she stepped slowly into the room with her hand half raised as though she could stop me. Stiles put one arm out to stop her from coming any further into the room without taking his fearful eyes off of me and Allison covered her mouth with her hand as she blinked away tears.

"I'm doing what needs to be done. I'm a monster. And I deserve to die." I answered her as I stared at a spot over her shoulder at the wall and she made a whimpering sound in the back of her throat as she shook her head rapidly.

"What are you talking about, Bree?" Stiles asked me in concern as he slowly pushed Lydia behind him and Allie grasped onto the strawberry blonde's arm to stop her from moving forward with him.

"I need to save you."

"Save us? Save us from what?" He asked me slowly in confusion as he took a small step closer to me and I snapped my gaze down to meet his concerned light brown eyes.

"From me! I have to save you from me!" I cried out desperately as my eyes filled with tears and the hand holding the gun shook slightly as I curled my other one into a fist at my side. I clenched my jaw shut tightly as a single tear rolled down my cheek. "Don't you get it? I don't matter. But the rest of you do. With me out of the way, the rest of you have more protection. People are dying, and things are only going to get worse. The kanima, the Alpha pack, the Darach, and who knows what else is out there waiting! One life for the good of the many."

"Of course you matter!" Allison shouted sincerely as she took a step forward with tears running down her cheeks and Lydia nodded in agreement as sniffed slightly with a frown. "We need you, Bree. I need you."

"You're my best friend, Bree." Lydia declared in a strong voice as she lifted her chin with determination and stepped forward pass Stiles' restraining arm with a resolute glint in her green eyes. "I need you. Please, don't do this. I don't want to be the one who has to tell your father, or Jackson, or Scott or even Aiden that you're not here anymore. Please don't make me be the person that takes you away from them."

"Aiden?" Stiles whispered to Allison in shock as he turned his head to look at the huntress but I kept my gaze locked on Lydia as she stepped forward and I frowned at her as I thought back over her words.

"Do it! Don't let them stop you! It's the right thing to do!" My mother told me sternly. I jumped a little at her stern voice. "DO IT NOW!"

"Stop yelling at me I'll do it just stop yelling!" I yelled and clutched my head with my other hand that wasn't holding the gun.

"Who's yelling Bree? Who's telling you to do this?" Stiles asked in a worried tone but I ignored his question.

"They're better off without me. Everyone is better off without me. I'm only in the way. I'm going to get someone killed. I'm useless. I'm just in the way." I muttered softly under my breath as I shook my head slightly with silently tears running down my cheeks and I ignored the gentle sobs coming from my friends as I closed my eyes serenely.

"Now!" Stiles shouted loudly as I started to squeeze the trigger and suddenly, I was being propelled backwards by an unknown force. I let out a small surprised grunt as I dropped the gun on the ground at my feet and I threw my hands out behind me to stop my fall as my eyes sprung open. My hand landed open palmed on the gas heater that was built into the wall and I cried out in pain as my skin immediately started to blister.

"Ah! What the hell?" I shouted out in pain as I quickly removed my hand from the top of the heater and I blinked away the fog that had clouded my vision as I turned my head around. I frowned in concern when I saw Lydia, Stiles and Allison all watching me with varying degrees of anxiety and tears running down their cheeks. "What the hell just happened?"

"Oh, thank god!" Stiles exclaimed in relief as I stood up from crouching in the front of the heater and he rushed forward to throw his arm around me as I stumbled in surprise by the outburst of affection. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around him with a concerned frown on my lips as he pressed a kiss to the side of my head and I quirked an eyebrow at him in question as he pulled back with a goofy grin on his face.

"Okay, what..." I started to ask as he stepped back but I was immediately attacked in an embrace by both Lydia and Allison as they squished me tightly in between them. I opened my mouth ask them what the hell they were doing but decided against it and just wrapped my arms around them.

* * *

Stiles and Lydia explained to me what had happened to me and all the other werewolves as we searched for Scott because they had yet to find him and Allison went off on her own to look for him. I was even more confused by what was happening by the end of their explanation and I was desperate to find my friend before he could succeed with what all the werewolves and I were trying to do.

"I can't find Scott anywhere." Allison announced frantically as she met up with us at the top of the stairs and I looked over my shoulder at her with a frown as we continued down to the ground.

"It's happening to him too, isn't it?" Stiles asked knowingly as he grabbed my hand in his for silent comfort but I wasn't sure if it was for him or me at this point.

"It has to be. Didn't you say there was another flare on the bus?" Lydia asked him hopefully as she raised an eyebrow and Stiles nodded in acknowledgement to her question as we came to the bottom of the staircase. We turned around to face the direction of the bus so that we could get the other flare and I froze when I saw Scott standing there in the middle of the car park with a lit flare in his hand facing away from us.

"Scott..." I breathed out in relief as small smile pulled a the corners of my lips and I dragged Stiles forward by the hand as I approached my friend slowly. Allie and Lydia followed behind us as we walked around to face him. I looked down at the ground to see liquid spilled all around Scott's feet and I frowned in concern when I noticed the empty gasoline bottle lying in the middle of the puddle. I squeezed Stiles hand gently as I followed the line of gasoline up to my friend and I saw that he was dripping wet with what I assumed to be the gasoline.

"There's no hope." Scott said firmly with his voice filled with so much sorrow that it physically hurt me to hear coming from my best friend's mouth and I licked my lip nervously as I stepped forward slightly away from the others.

"What do you mean, Scott? There's always hope."

"Not for me. Not for Derek."

"Derek wasn't your fault. You know Derek wasn't your fault." Allison assured him softly as her voice cracked with distress.

"Every time I try to fight back, it just gets worse. People keep getting hurt. People keep getting killed."

"Scott, listen to me, okay? This isn't you, all right? This is someone inside your head telling you to do this. Okay? Now..." Stiles told him gently as he stepped forward to stand next to me with his hand slightly raised in front of him and I nodded in agreement as I looked back at Scott with tears in my eyes.

"What if it isn't? What if it is just me? What if doing this is actually the best thing that I could do for everyone else? It all started that night, the night I got bitten. You remember the way it was before that? You and me, we were... we were... we were nothing. We weren't popular. We weren't good at lacrosse. We weren't important. We were no one. Maybe I should just be no one again. No one at all." Scott said resolutely as he whimpered slightly throughout his entire speech and he raised his hand holding the flare higher as Stiles grabbed my arm tightly.

"Stop it. Please, Scott. Scott, just listen to me, okay? You're not no one. Okay? You're everything to me. You've been with me through everything!" I told him as my voice cracked with pain and I roughly wiped away a few of the tears that had fallen form my eyes. "Scott, I love you. I love you. I do. I can't do this without you. Please, don't make me. I need you."

"You're someone, you're... Scott, you're my best friend. Okay? And I need you. Scott, you're my brother. Alright, so... so if you're gonna do this, then... I think you're just gonna have to take us with you. Alright?" Stiles declared softly in a firm tone with his voice shaking as he held out his hand for me to take and I swallowed down my fear as I placed my hand in his blindly. Together, Stiles and I silently walked forward until we were standing in the middle of the gasoline puddle in front of our brother. Stiles wrapped his hand around the lit road flare as Scott loosened his hold on it and I took Scott's free hand in mine as Stiles tossed the flare over his shoulder.

"No!" Lydia screamed at the top of her lungs from behind us and I spun my head around in shock at the same time that she launched herself at us. The lit flare rolled into the gasoline as we dived out of the way and we landed on the hard ground just outside of the puddle. Someone grabbed my hand as we scrambled to get out of the way and I didn't have to be told twice to move as the flame went higher.

"I think we should sleep on the bus tonight." I murmured quietly as we all slowly stood up from our sprawled position on the ground and everyone made noises of agreement as we watched the fire slowly burn out.

* * *

The sound of the doors of the bus opening followed by the stomping of feet woke me up from my sleep and I blinked my eyes open tiredly as I pushed myself into sitting position on one of the crappy bus seats.

"I don't want to know. I really don't want to know, but in case you missed the announcement, the meet's cancelled, so we're heading home. Pack it in. Pack it in!" Coach yelled loudly as I stretched my arms over my head with a yawn and I rolled my eyes at him as a smirk played at the corner of my mouth. Ethan nodded at me subtly as he passed by my seat and I quirked an eyebrow in surprise that he was even acknowledging me because had only interacted once the day before. I turned my head to the side as I watched Ethan sit down on to bench seat next to Scott and I immediately went into protective mode as I listened intently to their conversation from where I was.

"I don't know what happened last night, but I'm pretty sure you saved my life." Ethan said quietly and I crossed my arms over my chest as I tilted my head to the side to listen better.

"Actually, I saved your life, but not that it matters that much. It's just... it's minor detail." Stiles corrected him instantly with a small amount of offence in his voice and I ducked my head to hide an amused smirk.

"So I'm gonna give you something. We're pretty sure Derek's still alive. But he killed one of ours. That means one of two things can happen. Either he joins our pack..."

"...And kills his own." Scott finished for him with a small sigh at the end.

"Or Kali goes after him, and we kill him. That's the way it works." Ethan concluded firmly and he started to stand but stopped when Stiles started talking.

"You know, your little code of ethics there is sort of barbaric, just F.Y.I." Stiles said pointedly as Ethan rolled his eyes at the human and stood up before strolling down the middle of the bus towards where Danny was sitting.

"Coach, can I see your whistle for a second?" Lydia asked in rush as she stood up from her seat and I turned my head with a frown to see her practically ripping the whistle from around coach's neck. Coach stared at her blankly for a second before rolling his eyes and mumbling something under his breath as he walked away. Lydia frowned deeply as she stared down at the whistle in her hand and waked over to seat down in the seat across from Scott and Stiles. I walked in confusion as she cupped her hand around the end of it and then blew into it as a purple powder came out. "Wolfsbane."

"So every time the coach blew the whistle on the bus, Scott, Isaac, Boyd..." Stiles trailed off knowingly as he stared at the purple plant powder in Lydia's hand and she nodded in agreement as she wiped it onto her seat.

"...and Ethan." Lydia chipped in.

"You all inhaled it." I added helpfully with a spiteful glanced at the whistle in her hand and I sighed heavily as I turned my body so that my back was against the window. "You were all poisoned by it."

"So that's how the Darach got in their heads. That's how he did it." Stiles murmured quietly to himself as he gaped for a second unsurely and then quickly grabbed the whistle out of Lydia's hand. He knelt up on the seat and opened the small window before tossing the whistle out onto the ground.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey! Stilinski!" Coach yelled angrily as he watched the whistle vanish out the window and I chuckled softly something else occurred to me.

"Wait, I'm not a werewolf... Why was I affected?" I asked in confusion. The group stayed silent as Stiles just shrugged. I leaned back into my seat as I though about what had happened last night. I felt the seat I was sitting in shift and I saw Scott sitting next to me.

"Are you okay? I heard about last night, who did you see? I mean, you're pretty stubborn, who could've convinced you to do that?" Scott asked me sincerely with a smile and a small laugh laugh at the end as he took my hand in his. I let out a shaky breath as I looked into his eyes.

"My mother." I told him with tears glistening in my eyes. "She told me I was a monster, that I was just in the way." I told him with a single tear running down my cheek and I quickly went to wipe it away but Scott beat me to it. He wiped my tear away with his thumb and we smiled at each other.

"Did you believe it?" He asked me in a concern voice and I nodded looking down. "Do you still believe it?"

"Yeah. Yeah I do." I said in a voice barely above a whisper. "I am in the way. Derek would still be alive if it wasn't for me. That clerk in the video store... If I had just gotten there five minutes earlier maybe I could've saved him, the janitor that Peter killed... If I had found my powers earlier I could've saved him! Jackson wouldn't have been the kanima, I could've talked him out of getting that damn bite! And my mother wouldn't be dead..." I said my voice going more quiet towards the end.

"Bree you do matter. You're the person who always brings me back. If it wasn't for you Jackson would be dead. You brought him back. You saved Jackson and Lydia in the video store. You saved all of us the night at the school. Because you're you, Bree. You give us hope. You bring us back. And you can't blame yourself for your mother's death. You were there with her every step of the way. You are sincere and wholehearted but you'll stop at nothing to protect us. You're not a monster. You're a powerful witch who saves our ass on every occasion." He told me laughing a bit and I looked down letting out a breathy laugh. "And I love you. I always have." He told me. I smiled at him and I used the hand that wasn't being held by Scott to cup his face in my hand as I brought my lips to his and we kissed for a few moments.

"It's about time." I heard a voice say and I pulled apart to see Isaac staring at us with a smile. I shot him a playful glare as I leaned my head on Scott's shoulder and he put his arm around me. He was my anchor.

* * *

**I loved writing this chapter I've been waiting to write it since forever! I loved writing the Bree and Scott scenes! I got the idea of her mother coming back from the vampire diaries 4x06 when Elena hallucinates her mother. I want to thank you all for all the reviews, follows, and favorites, they mean so much to me! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	31. Currents

_Nothing ever happens in a quiet town like Beacon Hills. Everyone knows your name, everyone's nice, nothing happens. Until that night. The murder. Now? My best friend is a werewolf. My twin brother is still ordinary human and uses a baseball bat as a weapon. The new girl who hunts werewolves for fun. My other best friend can't help but finding bodies every turn she takes. And me? Well, I have a few secrets of my own. I'm human. Until that night. Now everything's gonna change._

* * *

Scott and I were going to the movies tonight. I had no idea if this was a date or if this was just friends hanging out but, personally? I want it to be a date. But what about Aiden? I was still confused when he said I was just Aiden's 'assignment'. Before the movies we had to drop Melissa's dinner off at the hospital. We got there and it was packed. My eyes widened as we ran in.

"Okay, keep pressure on it. The doctor's on her way. And does anyone know where Dr. Hilyard is?" We heard Melissa shout to no one in particular as we walked in. When she saw us she gave out a breath of relief. "Oh, thank God. I'm starving." She said taking the food without a thank you and Scott quirked an eyebrow at her jokingly. She smiled at him and gave us both a hug. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Thank you for bringing me dinner." She said thanking us as she gratefully took the bag from Scott's hand.

"Is everything okay?" I asked in a concerned tone as Scott took my hand in his.

"Except for half the accident victims in a ten car pile-up being rerouted here from downtown, and the E.R. attending not answering any of his pages, yeah, I'm okay." She informed us frantically and I quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

"What does not answering pages mean?" Scott asked her.

"It means that nobody can find him, so now we have to wait for the on call to get here." Melissa said as a female patient walked up to us.

"Miss." She said clearly in pain.

"Yes?"

"Excuse me, can I please have something for the pain?" She said wincing in pain as she clutched her arm.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I know. But, actually, giving you something could complicate things, so we really just need to wait for the doctors. Okay?" Melissa said gently leading her to a seat and say her down.

"Yeah." The patient said nodding as she looked down.

"Okay. How much longer on Dr. Hilyard?" Melissa shouted as Scott and I sat down on either sides of the patient.

"Ten minutes." The receptionist shouted to Melissa.

"Uh, you know, I think that I read online that sometimes human contact can help with pain." Scott said to her and I knew he was lying but he could take some of her pain away, as could I.

"Yeah I read that somewhere too." I informed her and she nodded as Scott and I both took her hands in ours. I muttered a spell under my breath as I felt pain surge through my body and I bit back a gasp. I saw Scott's veins turn black as the patient lifted her head and nodded at us in thanks. We smiled at her as we heard someone else crash through the door.

"Someone... Someone help me! Oh, I need help!" I heard a familiar voice shout and my eyes widened in fear as I turned my head to see Danny struggling to breathe in Ethan's arms.

"Oh my god... Danny!" I exclaimed as I ran up to my friend and took him from Ethan's arms to put him on the table.

"Okay, gentle, gentle, gentle!" Melissa shouted to us as Danny groaned once he hit the table. I frowned in sympathy for him as Scott and I turned to Ethan.

"What did you do to him?" Scott asked accusingly as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Nothing. He said he was having chest pains and trouble breathing, but it... it just kept getting worse." Ethan explained as I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion as I turned my attention back to Danny.

"This is not good. How much longer on Dr. Hilyard? His larynx has shifted to the side. I think it's a tension pneumothorax." Melissa said nervously and my eyes widened at her words knowing exactly what was happening. I opened my mouth to say something but was interrupted when Danny hurled over to the side and vomited a familiar looking substance onto the floor and some got on

"Mistletoe." I whispered to no one in particular as Scott and Ethan glanced at me before turning back to our friend. Danny kept gasping for air as tears sprung in my eyes in sympathy for my friend and Scott grabbed my hand in comfort. Melissa wheeled Danny to a room and we all followed hastily despite Melissa's protest.

"Can you two please go back to the waiting room?" Melissa asked as Danny shut his eyes in pain.

"Where are the nurses and the doctors? Where is everyone?" Ethan asked nervously and it gave me hope that he wasn't all bad.

"It's a full house tonight. They're tending to other patients." She explained to us calmly.

"Okay, well, mom, how can we help?" Scott asked as I let go of Scott's hand to hold Danny's to try take away some of his pain. As soon as I started taking pain I realized I had done the spell wrong. I came to the conclusion I was slowly swapping our conditions. I was about to pull away but stopped. I had to save him. I tried to mask my pain.

"Honey, you can't. His lung is collapsed. His heart is being pushed against his chest cavity." Melissa said as I gulped my pain.

"He's gonna die, isn't he?" Scott asked nervously as I shook my head frantically in refusal. The swap was close to done and Danny looked at me with wide eyes as I began to struggle breathing.

"Bree what are you doing?" Ethan questioned and I didn't respond. I felt someone grab my shoulder but quickly pull away. "Bree stop!" Ethan shouted and when I didn't, I felt someone yank me away.

"No!" I yelled as I felt the spell slip away and Danny got all the pain at once. "What the hell did you do!"

"What the hell did _you_ do?" He shot back quirking an eyebrow at me and I ran a hand through my hair in defeat.

"Scott, you grab the tape. Ethan grab those scissors and cut his shirt open. Bree just um stand there. Okay." She ordered and I gave her a look she was too busy to see. Ethan ripped open his shirt, Melissa grabbed a very, very long needle and Danny groaned in shouted in pain.

"Mom, he's not breathing." Scott said worriedly as tears sprung into my eyes again and he took my hand in comfort.

"I know, I know. Okay." She said feeling a spot on Danny's shoulder before jamming the very long needle roughly into his skin and I gasped a bit at the force. She pulled back a tube and pulled up the lever on the needle pulling liquid up it. "Okay, here we go." Melissa murmured and she gently pulled out the needle. We all waited for Danny anxiously to see if it worked. Danny suddenly let in an out a breath before weakly opening his eyes.

"Thank you." He said sincerely in a small voice as I felt a smile tug at my lips in relief.

"No problem." She said smiling back as Ethan let out a long breath and Scott and I looked at Melissa in shock. "What?" She asked in confusion.

"That was awesome." Scott told her as I smiled at my mother-like-figure and Ethan nodded in agreement with a smile on his face.

"It was no problem, you know? I mean, it wasn't a big deal." Melissa said modestly as I have her a look and I let out a breathy laugh. "Now all of you better get going. School night." She told us and I nodded as Scott took my hand and led me out. He gave me my helmet and I smiled at him taking it as I brushed my hair out of the way and began to put it on as I saw Ethan walk towards us.

"I know you're not gonna believe me, but I didn't do anything." Ethan said with his hands in the air in defense.

"All I know is that the minute that you got here, you went right for Danny, and your brother went for Bree." Scott told him calmly taking my hand in his.

"We're not gonna hurt him." Ethan reassured him shaking his head.

"Why should I believe you?" Scott shot back right away as I gave him an accusing look.

"Because we knew one of them was gonna a be important to you, and now we know it's Bree." He told us and that sent shivers down my spine as I opened my mouth to ask him what he meant but I saw Scott looking at something else. Ethan saw us looking around him and he turned around and followed our gaze to the out of control car driving down the street into the parking lot. We put our helmets down as we advanced towards the car. It suddenly crashed into another car and I did a double-take as we all immediately ran towards the car in surprise. We opened the door to make sure the person wasn't hurt but the most surprising part about it was that no one was in there at all. The car was abandoned except for one moth, an oversized moth to be exact. Scott picked it up because he knew I wouldn't considering I'm horrified of bugs. "What is it?" Ethan questioned.

"The devils pet." I told him bluntly and he quirked an eyebrow at me after he looked at the moth.

"It's a moth." He told me.

"Yeah and...?" I asked trailing off in confusion.

* * *

"So what are you saying?" Scott asked my dad. The rest of the police and my brother showed up once Ethan left.

"Hang on, hang on. They were both in the car?" Dad asked in confusion as he took down notes trying to get all the details and I crossed my arms shaking my head at him.

"No, dad, we're trying to tell you that it was two separate kidnappings, okay? Two doctors, both gone." I told him correcting his information.

"So whose car is this?" Sheriff questioned.

"Dr. Hilyard, the on-call doctor. The E.R. attending is the one that never made it in." Melissa informed him.

"Let me just focus on getting your story first, alright?" Sheriff said turning to Melissa and she nodded. "Just give us a second." Dad said as we nodded as walked away a few feet.

"These are definitely sacrifices, right?" Scott asked as we both crossed our arms.

"Yeah, it's the one Deaton mentioned: Healers." Stiles informed him.

"What about Danny? He threw up mistletoe. That's not a coincidence, and if he hadn't been with Ethan, he probably would've died. Danny's not a healer. Unless you count in fifth grade when he gave me a bandaid during recess when I fell off the monkey bars... Which was everyday..." I said trailing off and Stiles and I both looked at our dad to see he was on the phone.

"Can you hear that?" Stiles asked pointing to our dad and Scott turned around to focus in on him.

"They found a body." Scott explained to us and Stiles and I gaped a little at him as I shifted my position in concern.

* * *

I woke up to my alarm at 7:00 am for school. I let out a yawn and threw my covers over the bed. I opened my shades drowsily and I saw someone in my mirror so I gasped and spun around to look at my idiotic twin brother sleeping on my chair.

"You've got to be kidding me, Stiles? Stiles!" I shouted and Stiles jolted frantically out of his deep sleep. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Uh, watching over you." He admitted sheepishly. "Scott called me to make sure you weren't the third sacrifice."

"But you were asleep." I said squinting my eyes at him skeptically.

"Yeah um... I was watching over you but... I got tired." He told me rubbing the back of his neck.

"My hero." I said with a laugh. "Wait, didn't you say that they were all doctors? I mean, I'm not a doctor, or even close to one... So I think I'm in the clear." I said getting out of bed crossing my arms.

"Yeah, but it could just come under any kind of healer, Bree, and with your creepy witch powers you can heal people." He told me defending himself.

"Witchy powers?" I said laughing. "Yeah, well, I'm not gonna be anyone's human sacrifice today, and besides, we have to get to school."

* * *

"Good morning. As you all know, Mr. Harris is still missing... I mean, sick. Anyway, I'm filling in while we all hope and pray for a more qualified substitute to take my place. Okay, so let's get started, shall we?" Mrs. Blake informed us and I ignored her as I drew random things on my notepad

"Hey, our dad said that the E.R. attending wasn't strangled but did die from asphyxiation. They just don't know how." Stiles informed Scott as I leaned in closer to hear what they were saying.

"Do you think the on-call doctor could still be alive?" Scott asked with hope lacing his voice.

"I don't know... But, Scott, there's got to be at least 20 other doctors in that hospital... at least, you know? Any one of them could be next." I told him shrugging helplessly towards the end. He nodded at me before his phone rang, he answered and I leaned back in my seat to give my some privacy. All of a sudden he ran quickly out of the classroom. I frowned in confusion as Stiles and I shared a confused look.

* * *

Scott called me to tell me what happened and Stiles and I called dad as we drove to the animal clinic as fast as we could. He helped us all this time I wouldn't let him did now without a fight. It's our turn to help him.

"Alright, we're doing everything we can. Right now, the best thing you can do is go back to school." Dad said putting a hand on my shoulder as I nodded at him and Scott gestured us silently to a different room.

"We have to tell him." Scott said in a serious tone and my twin and I gave him incredulous looks of disbelief.

"You mean, like, tell him, tell him, or tell him something else that isn't telling him what I think you want to tell him?" Stiles said frantically as I nodded in agreement.

"You know what I mean." Scott calmly said.

"You remember how your mom reacted? She didn't look you in the eye for, like, a week." I reminded him as I shifted uncomfortably.

"And she got over it, and... And it actually made us closer." Scott informed us softy and I shook my head at my friend.

"I don't know, dude. I mean, look at him. Come on, he's completely overwhelmed as it is." Stiles argued as we looked through the window and saw our dad rubbing his face in his hands and I frowned in sympathy for him.

"He's overwhelmed because he has no clue what's happening. He's got people dying in his town, the town that he's supposed to protect, and it's not his fault that he doesn't know what's happening. He's gonna find out sooner or later." Scott told us as I shook my head at him.

"Yeah, but is now really the right time?" I asked shutting my eyes.

"What if not telling him now gets someone else killed?" Scott asked and I let out a deep breath and shook my head at him in disbelief.

"What if telling him gets him killed, huh? I mean, okay, look, I get that Deaton's been like a father to you. I get that, okay? But this is m... Scott, this is our actual father. I can't... We can't lose both of our parents, alright? Not both of them." I told him getting choked up with tears in my eyes as I looked away sadly, I didn't even want to think of that thought.

"You're right."

"No, we're not. We're not right. We'll tell him." Stiles said sighing as he gave in.

"I'll help you." Scott reassured us as I nodded gratefully. I breathed in and out in preparation to tell my father about the supernatural.

"Now or never I guess." I said to my twin taking his hand in mine.

"Your turn?" Stiles sheepishly asked and I rolled my eyes at him and shook my head. "Or not we could both tell him. Okay, okay let's do this." We walked out of the room to find the last person I expected to see in the animal clinic.

"Please, whatever you need, however you can help find my brother." Mrs. Morrell said calmly as we all shared a confused look.

"Will you excuse us for a moment?" Sheriff asked her as him and his deputy walked away to get their facts together as Mrs. Morrell walked over to us.

"Okay, listen closely, all of you. No sheriff, deputy, or Detective is going to be able to find him."

"You don't have to ask us for help." Scott informed her.

"Actually, I'm trying to help you, because, if you're going to find my brother, then you need to use the one person who might actually have an ability to seek out the supernatural." She explained to us as she looked at me.

"What, me?" I asked gesturing to myself in confusion. "I'm a witch not a physic."

"You and your friend, Lydia."

* * *

I texted Lydia asking where she was and I sighed in frustration as I walked down the crowded hallway. I slipped my phone into the back pocket of my jeans as I crossed my arms across my chest as I leaned my back against the cold metal locker and the bell rang.

"Hey. Can I talk to you for a second?" A familiar voice asked me as I turned to face them with a sigh and Aiden lifted an eyebrow at me suggestively with a smirk on his lips that made me want to slap him and kiss him at the same time. I rolled my eyes at him with a scowl on my lips because I knew exactly what he wanted to 'talk' about and I didn't have the time for sex when someone I cared about was in danger.

"I'm not in the mood, Aiden." I told him as I pushed myself off of the lockers with a serious expression and I tried to walk pass him without another word but he grabbed my elbow with his hand to stop me.

"It will just take a second."

"Well, that's sad." I said tilting my head.

"Not that!" He exclaimed as he started dragging me down the now deserted hallway and I couldn't help the small chuckle at the disgruntled expression on his face. He gently pushed me into coach's empty office and I turned around to look at him with a quirked eyebrow as he shut the door behind us.

"What's so important that you dragged me in here?" I asked him in annoyance as walked over to lean against the desk.

"I saw Scott and your brother nning around looking for Lydia. What's going on?" Aiden asked me curiously as he strolled towards me with a frown.

"Deaton was kidnapped by the Darach. He's going to be the next sacrifice." I admitted with a frown as I crossed my arms over my stomach protectively. "Lydia and I might be able to find him."

"I understand you could because you're a witch but, why would Lydia be able to find him?" He asked in confusion as he approached me slowly. I didn't respond and Aiden sighed impatiently and he smirked at me as he placed a hand on either side of my body so that I was trapped between his body and the table behind me. I could feel his warm breath on the side of my neck as he leaned forward to press a small kiss just below my ear and I tilted my head to the side. "You don't have to tell me. But you can."

"Something's aren't mine to tell." I replied as he grazed his lips down my neck towards my collarbone. My cell phone vibrated in my back pocket and I reluctantly pushed Aiden away from me as I pulled my phone out and saw it was from Lydia.

_Lydia: I just finished 'studying'. Where are you?_

Me: Coach's office. Meet me there. Ten minutes.

"I have ten minutes. I need to be distracted." I told Aiden seriously as I pushed myself off of the desk with one of my hands on his chest and he frowned at me in confusion.

"I thought you had to find Lydia."

"Do you want your ten minutes or not?" I asked him pointedly as I quirked an eyebrow at him questioningly and he smirked at me mischievously with his tilted to the side but didn't answer me. I sighed in irritation as I rolled my eyes knowing I would have to ask for more. I grabbed his face and slammed our lips together. When I pulled apart he smirked at me. "So... Do your want your ten minutes or not?"

"Oh, definitely." He said huskily as he reached out to grab my hips and he pulled me against his chest as I giggled at his reaction. My lips instantly went with his passionately as he moved his hands into my long brunette hair and I reached my hands on his chest as our tongues fought for dominance until he got the upper hand of the situation. I pulled off Aiden's shirt and I jumped up as I wrapped my legs around his torso gracefully. I went back to kissing him when the fire alarm suddenly started blaring as I jerked away from Aiden in surprise and he covered his ears with a scowl. "Aw, man. Where you going?"

"It's a fire alarm." I said to him slowly as though he was a small child as I moved back from him with a sigh and he rolled his eyes at me as I bent down to grab my stuff from the desk.

"When in high school has a fire alarm actually been a real fire?"

"That's exactly the kind of thing you'd expect two dumbass students to say just before getting burned alive."

"Bree, come on." Aiden said with a groan as he tried to grab my hips but I stepped out of reach of his hands with a small smile on my lips.

"Hmm. You first. Go." I said pointedly as I nodded my head in the direction of the door and he sighed and he rolled his eyes mockingly.

"You're so bossy." He murmured quietly with a coy smirk on his lips as I tossed his shirt at him. The door to the office opened suddenly as I turned my head around in surprise and I saw Lydia coming into the room with a small smirk on her lips as she quirked an eyebrow at the two of us.

"Hmm. I just finished 'studying' but I wouldn't mind a little extra help." Lydia told me in amusement as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You wish honey." I said laughing with a smirk on my lips as I winked at my friend and I started pushing Aiden towards the door as he playfully hesitated to move. "Goodbye, Aiden."

"Ah, fine." Aiden groaned as he strolled over to the door and left.

"God, he's hot."

"Oh, definitely. Now, what is it you wanted?" Lydia asked me curiously as we walked out the door.

"You don't have very good taste in guys, do you?" I heard Cora say from the other side of the door.

"Is there a problem?" I asked her tensely as I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Yeah, Derek would like to kindly ask you to stop seeing Aiden, which means that if I catch you with him again, I'm not going to pull the fire alarm. I'm going to pull your tongue out of your head." She threatened and I scoffed at her.

"Okay, number one, if Derek wants something from me, he can speak to me about it himself. Number two, I'm not a part of his pack so he can't dictate what I can and cannot do." I said pointedly with a scoff as glared at the Beta in front of me and tried to ignore the anger flooding through me. Cora lifted her chin defiantly at me as she narrowed her eyes with a frown and I didn't like the way her fist was clenched by her side like she was just waiting for an excuse to hit me. "And number three, sweetheart, my last best friend was a homicidal lizard, all my friends are werewolves and I'm witch. I think I can handle sleeping with an Alpha."

"Come on." Lydia murmured softly as we tried to walk pass Cora and the Beta shot her arm out to grab my wrist to stop me. I instantly tensed threateningly as I glared at the werewolf as I tried to jerk my wrist back.

"Let go." I told Cora warning my friend and when she squeezed tighter I glared at her. "I said..."

"...Let go." Stiles finished for me lowly from behind us and Lydia's expression softened immediately at the sight of him as I sighed in relief. "I said, let go."

"Stiles! I found Lydia!" I exclaimed with cheer lacing my voice and I pointed to the strawberry blonde next to me as I pushed Cora's hand away from my wrist.

* * *

"An Ouija board?" Lydia asked rolling her eyes up at Stiles and I quirked an eyebrow at my twin. He slammed down the board in front of Lydia, much to her distaste. He flipped open the lid as he ignored our stares of disbelief.

"Also called a spirit board." Stiles said as he took out all the pieces and he laid them all out as he talked. "And it's worth a shot."

"A shot in the dark." I chimed in watching Stiles in amusement as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Would you just try it? Please? Let's not forget who this is for." Stiles said as placed the piece on the board. "Scott's boss. The guy who saved our collective asses on more than one occasion." Stiles pointed out, looking at me and I pursed my lips in understanding.

"So do we all do this?" Cora asked in a bored tone.

"Yeah, yeah." Stiles said. Lydia dramatically placed her hands on the pointer. I followed suit. Ouija boards weren't my thing. They freaked me out and I didn't like them. I knew Stiles, Cora I couldn't talk to spirits, which made Lydia our only other option since she had a likelihood of dealing with dead people.

"Where is Dr. Deaton?" Stiles called out with a strong voice. I looked at Lydia. She tilted her head looking at the wall in boredom while the rest of us slowly turned out heads to look at her with Lydia clearly not noticing our stares.

"What?" She asked absently snapping out of her daze once she noticed us staring at her.

"Aren't you going to answer it?" Stiles asked slightly disappointed as he nodded towards the board.

"Oh, I don't know the answer." Lydia told Stiles and I slumped down on the table running a hand through my hair. "I thought we were asking some sort of spirit."

"Well, do you know any spirits?" Cora asked. I looked at my friend and shook my eyes taking a deep breath.

"...Is she for real?" Lydia asked, pointing to Cora as she looked at me.

"Trust me. This girl does not kid." I told her in a serious tone as I laughed a bit as Cora smirked.

"Okay! These are Deaton's keys for the clinic." Stiles said holding the keys in his hand. "Close your eyes, I'm going to put them in your hand and then we're just gonna try and see if you can feel out for his location. It's called psychometry. " Stiles explained as he the keys over Lydia's hand.

"I'm not a psychic." Lydia pointed out in annoyance.

"You're something!" Stiles cried out in irritation. "Okay? Just do it." Lydia rolled her head back but nodded. She closed her eyes and waited for Stiles to put the keys into her hand. At the touch of the keys, Lydia's brow furrowed.

"What? What is it?" Stiles asked in a hopeful tone as Lydia opened her eyes.

"They're cold." She simply said. Stiles' eye started to twitch and I laughed slightly at my strawberry blonde friend and I saw Stiles giving me a glare when I turned my head to him and I stopped laughing turning back to Lydia with a serious face.

"Lydia, concentrate, please." Stiles said begging her. "We're trying to save lives here... For the love of God." Stiles said trailing off. Lydia shut her eyes again and tightly held the keys in her fist. We watched her for a moment. Her eyebrows furrowed again.

"What is it? What do you see?" I asked as I leaned my elbows on the desk in front of me.

"Nothing." Lydia said relaxing her grip in disappointment. I scratched the bridge of my nose before holding out my hand.

"Alright, give me those." I said taking the keys from her grip.

"What are you doing?" Cora asked.

"A tracking spell." I answered in an obvious one. I went over to the neighboring table as Stiles took out a notepad and pencil. I ignored what they were doing so I could concentrate on the spell. I took the keys and placed them in the center of the table. Then I grabbed one of the tools from the drawer. I pressed the tip to my wrist letting my skin break. A little bit of my blood dripped in a small circle around the keys.

"Isn't she supposed to be some sort of genius?" I heard Cora bluntly ask as she stared at me in confusion I noticed and winked at her and she smiled at me laughing a bit. The circle completed itself and it made a think circle around the keys.

"Danny was a target last night, but he wasn't a sacrifice." I heard Scott's voice say from the doorway. I looked up at him and then over at Stiles.

"You go find Danny." I said, "I'll finish the spell."

"Are you sure?" He asked and I nodded smiling a bit.

"I can handle this." I said, "Take Cora and Lydia with you." I ordered going back to my spell.

"I'll stay here with Bree." Lydia said and I nodded slightly. Some company could be good.

"Okay, yeah." I said nodding. Stiles and Cora hurried off with Scott to go find out what Danny knew leaving me and Lydia to do the spell.

"So what do you have to do?" Lydia asked as she leaned on the table in front of me.

"I need a map." I mumbled. "Of course, I would forget a map." I said sighing and Lydia watched me for a moment before pushing off the table and going into Harris' desk. She looked through the drawers for a moment before pulling out a map.

"Done." Lydia said grinning at me. I reached out for it and laid it out flat next to the circle of drying blood. I grabbed the lighter from the table and clicked the two prongs together, making a spark. I held it close to the circle as I mumbled the spell. The circle became engulfed in flames, the ring burning steadily as Lydia took a step back.

"I need you to pick up those two corners of the map." I directed not taking my eyes off the map in order to keep the spell in motion. Lydia hesitantly reached out as she grasped the corners. I slowly guided the map over the ring. I closed my eyes, breathing out slowly. Then I felt a tug in my gut. I opened my eyes to see the keys rattling and then the map caught on fire at the place Deaton was. Lydia dropped the map in surprise, but before the fire could get it and I quickly blew out a strong breath and in turn, extinguishing the flame. "Are you okay?" I asked worriedly as I let go of the map.

"I'm fine. I'm okay." Lydia said brushing her hands together. I carefully picked up the map, looking at the bright red ring around the abandoned bank. I looked up at Lydia and flipped the map around, showing her the spot with a smug smirk on my face.

* * *

"Deaton could be at any of those six places, but they're all over town. I don't know how we're going to get to them all." Scott sighed into the phone.

"Well, we might not have to." Stiles answered. "Danny was doing a project on currents and I think it actually means something."

"Guys, I know-." I started.

"Did you say currents?" Scott said interrupting me.

"Yeah." Stiles replied.

"Boys." I tried again but both of them kept on talking. "Guys!" I shouted into the phone. They finally shut up and I sighed happily. "I know where he is, he's in the bank vault. Get there, now!" I ordered into the phone hanging up.

* * *

Stiles, Lydia, Cora and I rushed into the basement of Derek's loft building as quickly as we could. Boyd had texted Cora to let her know that the power had been cut off by Kali and that she was attacking Derek right now.

"Okay, what do we do?" Stiles asked in a panic as we stood in front of the electric panel in the basement and I bit my lower lip nervously as I shrugged my shoulders.

"We pull them. We pull all of them." I muttered mostly to myself as I started flipping all the switches back on because I didn't know which one was which and Cora started helping me instantly. "Text Isaac and tell him the powers coming back on."

"On it." He said as he took out his phone from his pocket and typed out the text as quickly as he could before sliding the phone back. I sighed breathlessly as I stepped back a step to make sure all the levers were pulled and then ran up stairs to Derek's loft. The first thing I happened to notice when we reached the open sliding door to Derek's loft was Isaac and Ms Blake sprawled on the ground at the entrance as they stared inside the loft. Cora pushed past me with a frown on her lips as her heart beat went wild with anxiety as she let out a heartbroken sob the instant she entered the room. Derek was kneeling in the water as he stared at Boyd's unmoving body and Cora sobbed onto his unbeating chest as tears filled my eyes at the scene in front of me. I covered my mouth with my hand to stop of cry from escaping my lips and I tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear as I slowly walked into the middle of the room. Stiles ran in and I ran to him as he opened his arms to me. I cried uncontrollably in his arms. He rubbed his hand up and down my hair in comfort as he whispered soothing things into my ear. Another one of my friends was dead. I swore to myself, this would be the last.

* * *

I walked into my room later that night after what happened with Boyd. I couldn't believe he was dead. He was never mean, never did anything wrong. I hastily wiped away a tear that fell down my cheek.

"Ugh I am so sick of crying!" I shouted and ran a hand through my hair as the lights in my room flickered. I let out a deep breath and thought of my anchor.

"Don't be ashamed of crying, Bree." A familiar voice told me and I spun around with a jump of surprise to see Scott sitting in my bean bag chair in my room. "You look beautiful when you cry." He told me sweetly. "That sounded way better in my head..." He said trailing off and I laughed at my friend.

"it was very sweet thank you." I said walking over to him. When I got over to him I slapped his arm.

"Ow! What the hell was that for!" He asked holding his arm.

"You do not sneak up on a witch after her friend dies!" I told him as he wrapped his arms around me in a hug that I gratefully accepted. I loved his hugs, they made me feel at home.

"Even your each other's anchors?" He asked me and I pulled back from him as he looked at me in confusion.

"How did you find out your my anchor?" I asked raising an eyebrow as I crossed my arms over my chest and tilted my head accusingly.

"Um... Lydia told Allison, and she told me." He sheepishly said rubbing the back if his neck and I laughed at him shaking my head slightly. "But that's not the reason I came here." He informed me and I lifted my head in curiosity. "I wanted to ask you something." He told me and I nodded at him to continue.

"Okay, ask away." I told him. He opened his mouth to ask but nothing came out and I quirked an eyebrow at him. He opened his mouth again but once again, nothing. "Scott just-" I started to shout but was interrupted by Scott pressing his lips to mine. I wasn't a forceful kiss, it was a sweet and meaningful kiss. I closed my eyes and snaked my hands around his neck and he did the same to my waist. "Yeah that works too." I said breathlessly once we pulled apart and he smiled at me. "But you still have to ask me." I told him smirking at his handsome face and he rolled his eyes playfully at me.

"Bree, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked me sincerely and I smiled at him brightly and nodded happily before pressing my lips to his once again. "Yeah that works too." He said pulling apart repeating my words and I giggled happily at him before pressing out lips together again.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Bree and Scott are FINALLY together! I was gonna wait but decided to speed things up a bit because I know this chapter is kinda boring and next chapter might be too so I threw the last piece in there. I looked at my account and I have over 12,000 people reading my story, my jaw literally dropped and I screamed. THANK YOU SO MUCH! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	32. Visionary

_Nothing ever happens in a quiet town like Beacon Hills. Everyone knows your name, everyone's nice, nothing happens. Until that night. The murder. Now? My best friend is a werewolf. My twin brother is still ordinary human and uses a baseball bat as a weapon. The new girl who hunts werewolves for fun. My other best friend can't help but finding bodies every turn she takes. And me? Well, I have a few secrets of my own. I'm human. Until that night. Now everything's gonna change._

* * *

"Hey Jack!" I greeted warmly as I waved at my best friend on Skype.

"What's up Bree? You haven't texted me in three days, very unlike you." He told me with a smug smirk on his handsome face.

"Just giving you a little longer of a leash but don't even think I'll extend it all the way, I need to talk to you." I told him as he chuckled at me.

"What's so important you're calling me all of a sudden?" He asked quirking an eyebrow at me in question.

"What? A girl can't call her best friend for no reason?" I asked tilting my head and he gave me a look. "Fine, I called to tell you me and Scott are officially dating now." I told him happily and he gave me a smile.

"Don't know if I'm happy or disgusted." He told me and I gave him a playful glare.

"God I wish I could push you right now!" I threatened him jokingly as he laughed at me. "Jack you have to visit soon! I'm not used to you being so far away with no communication at all!"

"Don't sorry. I'm working on it. It might only be for a few days but, I promise I'll try. Now tell me about these murders and the sacrifices?" He said ending with a question due to the fact he didn't know if he was right because he hasn't been here.

"Yeah those, well they're going by there's with the three fold death every time. And we were at a motel the other day and we all went insane and tried to kill ourselves-" I started to say but quickly got cut off.

"Whoa whoa whoa. You almost killed yourself?" He asked me in concern leaning more towards the screen.

"But I'm fine now! Don't worry I'm fine!" I reassured him as my clock chimed signaling it was midnight.

"Okay Bree, as much as I love talking to you, you gotta get some sleep and I gotta get moving, see you soon love you." He told me waving goodbye.

"Love you too Jack, see you soon." I told him waving as I shut the laptop and fell back on my bed. I stared at the ceiling for a few moments before closing my eyes and letting myself fall asleep.

* * *

"They were there for two days," Cora added as she crossed her arms over her chest, leaning against the wall as she finished telling us that young Peter and Derek who were running away from the Argent's. "Waiting, hiding; that's what we're taught to do when the hunters find us. Hide and heal."

"Alright, is two days standard then?" Stiles' impatient voice broke in. "Or are we thinking that Derek's on some kind of extended getaway?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Stiles, you nervous is making me more nervous.

Cora turned around to face my twin with narrowed eyes and Stiles rubbed the back of his neck with his hand in irritation. "Why do you care?"

"Well," I spoke up making her twist her head to look at me. "I kinda' dragged him over here because well-"

"She's been eating Fruit Loops nonstop for the past week." Stiles finished for me as he watched me as I took a hand full of Fruit Loops from my large zip lock bag.

"It's okay I don't see the issue here..." Cora asked, using hand gestures toward me and my bag of dry cereal.

"She hates- like loathes Fruit Loops and she only eats them when she's incredibly concerned and I have only seen this twice in my entire life of knowing her and I'm her twin I've known her my whole life." Stiles explained frantically.

"It's true," I added with a mouth full of rainbow colored circles. "Let's see, over the last few weeks, my boyfriend and I tried to kill ourselves, his boss almost got ritually sacrificed, a girl Stiles and I have known since we were three was ritually sacrificed, Boyd was killed by Alpha's, you want me to keep going? Because I can- for like an hour!" I shouted and sighed looking down. "God I need more Fruit Loops." I said grabbing a hand full of the colorful cereal and shoving it in my mouth.

"You think Derek can do anything about that?" Cora asked me as she walked forward towards me and grabbed a handful of the cereal and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, since he's the one everyone seems to be after, it's more like he should do something about it, yeah."

"There's something different about him now." Cora told us. "He wasn't like this when I knew him."

"What was he like?" Stiles asked as I sat down on a coach and crossed my arms over my chest raising an eyebrow.

"A lot like Scott, actually." I said thinking back to when I knew Derek as I saw Peter walk into the room. "A lot like most teenagers... unbearably romantic, profoundly narcissistic, tolerable really only to other teenagers."

"You do realize you just insulted yourself, right Bree?" Peter asked sitting on the spiral stair case in the loft.

"I only speak the truth." I said putting my hands in the air in defense.

"And so what happened? What changed him?" Stiles asked impatiently as he sat on the arm of the couch I was sitting in.

"Well, the same thing that changes a lot of young men... A girl." Peter said nonchalantly as he shrugged his shoulders innocently as I looked down at my hands because I knew exactly who he was talking about.

"You're telling me some girl broke his little heart? That's why Derek is the way he is?"

"Don't talk about things you know nothing about, Stiles!" I said angrily as I lifted my head to glare at my twin and he looked at me as frowned in confusion.

"Do you remember Derek before he was an Alpha, he had blue eyes? Do you know why some wolves have blue eyes?" Peter asked them with a knowingly smirk on his lips and I leaned back on my seat.

"I just always thought it was, like, a genetic thing." Stiles replied easily with a simple shrug of his shoulders.

"If you want to know what changed Derek, you need to know what changed the colour of his eyes."

"And so the story begins." I said mockingly with a playfully with a smile on my lips.

"Back when Derek was a sophomore in high school, he met a young girl. Derek and his idiotic friends were playing basketball in one of the hallways and a beautiful brunette came out of a music room to tell them to leave. He followed her back to the music room and apologized for bothering her practice. She blew him off, but he agreed to leave her alone after she tells him her name. She challenged him back, agreeing to tell him if he could play one instrument in the room."

"What instrument did he play? He did play one, right? He learned her name?" Cora asked him eagerly as she sat up straighter on the couch.

"He played the triangle." I told them with a smirk and they all turned to me in surprise. "And her name was Paige."

"He told you about Paige?" Peter asked me in shocked and Cora and Stiles gaped at me open as I nodded in answer.

"Okay, so if Derek was a sophomore back then, how old was he? How old were you? How old are you now?" Stiles asked Peter in confusion as he pointed a finger in his direction.

"Not as young as we could have been, but not as old as you might think." Peter answered and I smiled at him trying to stifle a laugh.

"Okay, that was frustratingly vague. How old are you?" He asked Cora as he turned to look at her.

"I'm seventeen." Cora told him as she glanced over in my direction for a split second and I smiled in amusement as Stiles sighed in relief that someone answered him properly.

"See, that's an answer. That's how we answer people."

"Well, seventeen how you'd measure in years."

"All right, I'm just gonna drop it. What happened to Derek and the cello girl?"

"What do you think happened? They were teenagers. One minute, it's, 'I hate you, don't talk to me.' The next, it's frantic groping in any dark corner they could manage to find themselves alone for five minutes. Their favourite dark corner was an abandoned distillery outside of Beacon Hills." Peter said with a smirk on his lips and I laughed lightly at his words.

"Derek definitely used different words." I said to myself in amusement as I shook my head slightly and Stiles chuckled lightly.

"Alright, hold up. How do you know all this? You just said that they were alone." Stiles asked Peter in confusion as he narrowed his eyes at him.

"Back then, I wasn't just Derek's Uncle. I was his best friend, his closest confidante. That's how I know." Peter explained and I quirked an eyebrow at him in question silently asking if he was lying. "Anyway, Derek and Paige had snuck out to the distillery one night but unfortunately, it was the same night that there was a meeting with all the packs in the area. They were all there... Ennis, Kali, Deucalion... each with their own packs, before they'd killed them all and decided to form their little all-star team."

"But they didn't all live here, did they?" I asked him in confusion as I frowned up at him because I didn't know this part of the story

"No, but there was an exceptionally powerful Alpha who did live here. She had a capacity to shape-shift that was rare among her kind. That made her something of a leader, the kind of person that they would go to for advice and guidance... My older sister, Talia Hale."

"Mom..." Cora whispered fondly as we shared a small smile across from each other.

"Ennis had called the meeting because the Argents had killed one of his Beta's. They dragged him to the distillery, an arrow in his throat, and they hung him and cut him in half. The Beta killed a hunter, so the hunters killed the Beta, and Ennis wanted to kill the hunters who killed the Beta. Talia and Deucalion both tried to talk Ennis out of need for revenge but he was determined." Peter told us all and I watched him curiously with a small frown on my lips as he drew a spiral in the condensation on the window and then turned around to face us with a small smirk on his lips. "Our mark for vendetta."

"Man, you guys really take that revenge thing to, like, a whole new level, don't you?" Stiles commented in disbelief as he stared incredulously at the him.

"It's not just revenge. Losing a member of your pack isn't like losing family. It's like you lose a limb." Cora explained to him quietly.

"They wouldn't even let him see the body." Peter informed them.

"I don't get it. What does this have to do with Derek?"

"Everything. It's never just a single moment. It's a confluence of events. Personally, I looked at Ennis' circumstances, I saw a profound loss. Derek saw something different. He saw opportunity."

"Opportunity? To do what?" Stiles asked him in confusion as he shook his head slightly.

"To always be with her. The thing was, he had this constant fear. He was obsessing over it, thinking about it all night, all day, always on his mind. Derek wanted her to be turned. I kept telling him not to do it. Every day the more he thought about it, the more convinced he became. You know teenagers. I bet he even blames me. He's probably convinced himself the whole thing was my idea. He knew that Talia wouldn't agree to turn her so he wanted to get one of the Alpha's to do it while they were in town." Peter said calmly. "This was around the same time that Talia went to see Deaton about the upcoming war. He was the Hale pack's emissary, you know?"

"What's an emissary?" Stiles asked cluelessly as he looked around at all of us with a frown.

"They keep us connected to humanity. But they're a secret even in the pack. Sometimes only the Alpha knows who the emissary is. Derek and I had no idea about Deaton." Cora explained to him firmly as she ran a hand through her hair in frustration.

"Or his sister, Morrell." I added and Stiles spluttered slightly as he turned to look at me in surprise.

"She's an emissary too?" He asked me in shock as he snapped his mouth closed and I nodded at him.

"For the Alpha pack."

"Our guidance counsellor? Why the hell don't you people tell me any of this stuff, huh? I shared some really intimate details with her."

"And did she give you good advice?"

"Actually, yeah."

"That's what they do. That's what Deaton used to do for Talia." Peter said dismissively as he rested his elbows on his knees and we all turned back to face him eagerly for more of the story. "Derek decided that he wanted to be with Paige forever. He asked me to help organise one of the Alpha's to turn her for him. I looked at the available sources and finally decided on Ennis."

"Ennis? Why would he choose him?" Cora asked him curiously as I sat up straighter in my seat because I knew what was gonna happen next in the story.

"Why not? Ennis needed a new member for his pack. Paige was young and strong. Doing a favour for Derek meant Ennis would be in good with Talia. Back then, everybody wanted to be in good with her."

"He doesn't remember it was Ennis, does he? Because he never mentioned that part to me." I stated with a frown on my lips as I shifted in my seat to get more comfortable.

"So then what happened? Did he turn her?" Stiles asked with interest in his voice as he shifted on his feet and I glanced down sadly because I knew how this story was going to end.

"Almost. He came at Ennis. A 15year-old boy against a giant. There was no reason for him to fight. She'd already been bitten. She should have turned. Most of the time, the bite takes. Most of the time." Peter told us softly looking at me. "Like Bree. The bite didn't take for her, she's a witch not a werewolf." He said with a hint of proudness laced in his voice.

"When you offered it to me, you said, 'if it doesn't kill you.'" Stiles reminded him.

"Not everyone makes it. Did that even slip your mind when you but Lydia and I? And Scott?" I asked Peter in annoyance.

"You survived! You're too stubborn not to have survived." Peter said as rolled his eyes and I fought a smile. "I was there at the high school that night. Just in case Derek needed me. I followed him as he carried a dying Paige to the same basement we hid in from the hunters. I listened to him ask himself what was happening to her. He knew the answer, though. It didn't matter that she was young and strong. Some people just aren't made for this. But she fought. She struggled desperately, trying to survive. Paige begged him to end it. To end her suffering. I remember taking her body from his arms, to the woods, to a place where I knew that it would be found... another in a long line of Beacon Hills animal attacks."

"And what about Derek?" Cora asked in a small voice and I felt a tear run down my cheek as I cleared my throat gently.

"Taking an innocent life takes... Something from you as well, a bit of your soul... darkening it, dimming the once brilliant, golden yellow to a cold, steel blue... like mine." He answered slowly in a dark voice as he flashed his blue werewolf eyes at us. Some of what Peter had told us was complete bullshit but I didn't bother correcting him because I knew that Stiles and Cora probably wouldn't believe him anyway.

* * *

I looked at the clock as I paced in my room. I don't know if she knew yet, but I had to tell her. How the hell do I tell her this. It was getting late. Now or never I guess. I took a deep breath and walked outside to my car when I realized I hardly ever used the thing. I drove to her house and took a deep breath. I looked down adnrealized I was in my pajamas.

"Ah shit. Okay whatever. You can do this. Just go in, and tell her." I said nodding to myself as I got out of the car and began walking to her front door. I knew her dad wasn't home so I knew this was the perfect opportunity. I rang the doorbell and was greeted by big chocolate brown eyes and a warm smile.

"Hey Bree, crap did I forget one of Lydia's sleepovers?" Allison questioned nervously and I laughed shaking my head as I walked in and we sat on one of her couches.

"No, no, no. Nothing like that. Something else." I informed her reassuringly.

"Okay good." She said with a sigh. "What's up?" She asked me casually.

"I just um, wanted to run something by you to make sure you were okay with it, because you're my best friend and I'd do anything for you, I'd even die for you and I don't want this to ruin our friendship-" I rambled off and she cut me off by laughing slightly.

"Whatever it is, just tell me." She said with a chuckle and I took a deep breath.

"Scottandikissedandheaskedmeout." I said rapidly all at once. I expected her to be mad and yell at me so I closed my eyes to brace myself but no yelling came, I only felt someone wrap their arms around me.

"Bree I'm not mad at all. I'm actually extremely happy, for both of you." She told me pulling apart and I gaped at her in shock. "You deserve someone like him after all this, I just want him to be happy that's all I ever wanted for him. For you too. You're my best friend. I'm totally okay with you two dating."

"You are the best person ever Allie! Now what about you, any love life?" I asked her mockingly with a smile on my face and she looked away shyly. "There is isn't there! Who is he?" I asked with excitement lacing my voice.

"Isaac." She told me sheepishly and I smiled in excitement.

"Go for it Allie! He's totally in to you!" I told her sitting Indian style on the couch.

"You think?" She asked me scrunching her face with doubt.

"Absolutely. Don't even think twice about it. Head over heels." I told her with a bright smile on my lips. She returned the smile as pulled me into a hug.

* * *

**IM SO SORRY THIS CHAPTER ISNT EXCITING BUT THIS CHAPTER IS LITERALLY 99.9% FILLER EVEN THOUGH IT WAS A GOOD EPISODE IT WAS A LITTLE BORING. But anyway can't wait to write next chapter! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	33. The Girl Who Knew Too Much

_Nothing ever happens in a quiet town like Beacon Hills. Everyone knows your name, everyone's nice, nothing happens. Until that night. The murder. Now? My best friend is a werewolf. My twin brother is still ordinary human and uses a baseball bat as a weapon. The new girl who hunts werewolves for fun. My other best friend can't help but finding bodies every turn she takes. And me? Well, I have a few secrets of my own. I'm human. Until that night. Now everything's gonna change._

* * *

"Where is she?" I asked running out of Stiles' car up to Lydia, Allison, and Scott.

"Over here." Allison called out to us as my twin and I ran over to our strawberry blonde friend.

"Lydia?"

"It's the same thing. Same thing as the pool. I got into the car heading somewhere totally different, and ended up here. And you told me to call you if there's a dead body." Lydia said looking at Stiles sincerely and despite the situation I couldn't help but smile at the two.

"You found a dead body?" Stiles asked with concern and hope lacing his voice.

"Not yet." She answered honestly shifting slightly.

""Not yet'"? What do you mean 'not yet'? Lydia, you're supposed to call us after you find the dead body." Stiles said frantically.

"Oh, no, I'm not doing that again. You find the dead body from now on." Lydia said shaking her head and backing up as I crossed my arms over their chest as the two bickered like an old married couple.

"How are we supposed to find the dead body? You're always the one finding the dead body." Stiles said arguing with her.

"Okay whatever. I'm gonna go get my math book. I'll be back in a few." I said walking into the school. I pushed through the double doors with my shoulders and walked to my locker and put my combination into my locker. 8... 24...16. I grabbed the books I need and slammed my liked shut. I thought I felt someone's presence behind me and I spun around not to see anyone there. I shrugged it off as I walked through one of the exits and walked onto the grass and under poll lights. I suddenly felt something drip onto my head. It was starting to rain. Fantastic. I looked up as another drop hit my face. It wasn't rain. I carefully rubbed my finger against the droplet as another drop hit my head. I pulled my finger away from my face. I started to shake as I looked up again and I screamed.

"Bree!?" I heard my brother's voice cry out. I didn't respond I just kept staring at Tara's lifeless body as blood dripped from her throat and onto my face.

"Bree!" Scott yelled and I looked towards the voice to see him standing with Lydia, Allison and Stiles.

"I found the dead body!" I hysterically called back with tears falling down my face.

* * *

My dad was talking to some other police men at the school as Stiles and I hid not trying to be seen. He turned around walking in our direction and Stiles and I tried to scruffy away but he caught us. "Hey! Hey, hey, hey. Back it up. I know what you're thinking. I know you've got all these ideas about patterns and people dying in threes..." Dad said trailing off and I shook my head at him.

"Dad, murdered, okay? Sacrificed, actually." I said waving my hands frantically in frustration.

"I've got half the state, including the FBI, coming in on this. They're not getting away with killing one of our own." Dad said as I looked away pulling my lips in.

"Dad, they killed Tara. You know, how many times did she helped us with our math homework when we had to wait at the station for you?" Stiles said sadly as I adjusted the strap on my bag.

"Just, uh, get to class, okay?" Dad said as he walked away and I let out a long sigh.

"Come on, we better get to class." I said taking his elbow lightly and guiding him to Blake's class.

* * *

"Idioms, analogies, metaphors, and similes, all tools the writer uses to tell their story." Mrs. Blake explained walking around the classroom at a slow pace when she stopped at the sight of Lydia drawing a tree. "Lydia, I wasn't aware you had so many hidden talents."

"You and every guy I've ever dated." Lydia answered in a sweet tone with an innocent smile as she looked up to face the female teacher. I couldn't help be laugh out loud at the strawberry blonde's idiom.

"Oh, um, well, that was an idiom, by the way." Blake said doing a double-take at her sassiness. "Idioms are something of a secret to the people who know the language or the culture. They're phrases that only make sense if you know key words. Saying 'jump the gun' is meaningful only if you know about the starting gun in a race, or a phrase like 'seeing the whole board.'"

"Like chess." Stiles said absently.

"That's right, Stiles. Do you play?" She asked with an intrigued tone.

"Uh, no. My father and sister do." He explained as I gave her a smug smile.

"Yeah Mrs. Blake I have a lot of unknown talents. I'm getting quite good at using them." I told her with a smirk and her eyes widened in fear. I knew she had found out about werewolves the night Boyd died, might as well have a little fun scaring her a bit.

"Now, when does an idiom become a cliche?" She said disregarding my comment walking away again.

"I think I can get to Ethan. I'm pretty sure I can make him talk." Scott said leaving over to Stiles and I.

"What do you want to do that for?" Stiles asked scrunching his face in confusion.

"The druids are emissaries, right? So what if the Darach was an emissary to the alphas?"

"Okay, first of all, I cannot believe that we've gotten to the point where a sentence like 'what if the Darach was an emissary to the alphas' Actually makes sense to me. Second of all, we're gonna have a huge problem getting to Ethan." Stiles said and I laughed a little at my twin.

"What's that?" I asked quirking an eyebrow in confusion.

"Getting through Aiden." He said in an obvious tone and my face hardened at Aiden's name. I haven't talked to him since Boyd. "Ever since he's been back at school, they're always together. How are we gonna separate them again?" He asked and after a moment Stiles and Scott both turned to me.

"What now?" I asked sighing and Scott gave me a look. "No way. No Scott we're dating! I'm not just gonna go make out with someone I used to have a thing with!" I whisper yelled angrily.

"Please! Just for a few minutes. We need to talk to Ethan." He promised and I quirked an eyebrow in amusement.

"So you're basically asking me to make out with an extremely attractive person?" I asked tilting my head and he rolled his eyes at me as he turned back around. A few minutes later the bell rang and everyone gathered their stuff leaving the room hastily.

"Oh um, Bree." I heard Mrs. Blake call out and I stopped dead in my tracks as I spun on my heel tilting my head.

"Yeah?"

"Can you stay after for a few moments?" She asked me and I nodded as I waved my hand dismissively at Stiles and Scott and the two followed the rest of the class out of the room. I walked back to the classroom and sat in one of chairs at the desk quirking an eyebrow at her in question. "I um, I didn't know if I was gonna ask you this and I'm still pretty unsure about it but, are you a werewolf too?" She bluntly asked me and I did a double-take.

"Excuse me?" I asked narrowing my eyes at her.

"Are you a werewolf?" She asked like it was no big deal.

"What did you want to announce it over the loud speaker?" I asked throwing my arms out in annoyance. "And no I'm not a werewolf. I'm a witch." I told her and her eyes widened at my words.

"Do those exist?" She asked skeptically and I scoffed at her.

"Lady I'm being to think every fairy tale I ever heard, has been real but yes. You want proof? Here." I said grabbing her water ball and twisting the cap open. I laid the bottle back on the table and held my hand out to it as focused on the water. The water gracefully levitated out of the water and I smirked coyly at the teacher as she gaped at me. I placed it carefully back in the bottle. "I was told I'm one of the most powerful witches on earth. I wouldn't suggest messing with me or anyone in my pack. I think I've made it clear I don't trust you. If you even hesitate about hurting any of my friends or anyone in this town I will not think twice about coming after you. And trust me, I know people who will gladly help me. I know people from around the world. There's a sweet little town called Mystic Falls not too far from here and they would gladly help me. But let me be clear. I will always, always, protect the people I care about. No matter the circumstance. So let's hope you make good choices." I told her smiling sweetly as I sauntered out of the classroom as I felt her eyes burning in the back of my skull. I stopped looking back for a second to see Jennifer looking at my in shock and I gave her a smug smirk before leaving the classroom.

* * *

I saw the alpha werewolf at his locker and I approached Aiden in a quick manor. I grabbed his hand and dragged him to a classroom. I pushed him to coach's office where we usually meet up. Aiden gave me a confused look and I grabbed Aiden's face pulling him roughly to mine and pressed a passionate kiss to his lips. He eagerly wrapped his arms around my waist pulling my closer to him. I gasped slightly at the sudden movement and he took that opportunity to connect out tongues together to battle for dominance. We pulled apart slightly and I jumped up wrapping my legs around his torso. I leaned forward to kiss his lips passionately. I felt horrible doing this to Scott but he was the one who asked me to do it! He pulled apart for a second and gave me a weird look.

"What's that look for?" I asked breathlessly quirking an eyebrow at him in question.

"Nothing. I'm just kind of surprised. You've barely talked to me since..." Aiden said trailing off and I scoffed at him slightly.

"Since what? Since you killed Boyd?" I asked accusingly as I gave him a tight glare.

"I told you that was Kali. I didn't have a choice." Aiden reminded me sternly but I gave him an annoyed look as I stepped out of his grip.

"I thought you were all alphas." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yeah, well, it's not as Democratic as it sounds. And if you're thinking I should be all filled with remorse, try and remember Derek killed Ennis." Aiden said and I shook my head at him in disbelief. He didn't know Deucalion had killed Ennis, not Derek.

"So it's his turn to kill someone now. Is that it?" I asked him skeptically.

"Maybe. Maybe like the time he and Boyd tried to kill you, Lydia, and Jackson." He snapped and my blood ran cold remembering what had happens only a few months ago.

"How'd you know about that? I never told you any of that. I didn't even tell you about Jackson." I said in shock as I subconsciously grabbed the anchor necklace Jackson had given me when I got bit. He didn't get a chance to answer because before he could there was a high pitch squeezing sound and I frowned in confusion. On the window of the office door someone scratched a spiral signaling vendetta and Aiden stiffened with a growl in the back of his throat. "What the hell is that?"

"Derek." Aiden stated simply in a low tone as he ran outside the door in anger. "Derek?"

"Aiden, stop, please." I said begging him as I tried to grasp his arm and he shook me off.

"I'm right here, Derek. You want a fight, Derek? Come and get me." Aiden yelled tauntingly and suddenly he was punched into a set of lockers that went tumbling down and I saw Cora standing there. The beta began clawing at Aiden's chest as I gasped at the bloody mess and covered my mouth with my hand as Aiden growled loudly as he grabbed Cora's throat roughly with his hand.

"Aiden stop! Please stop! Aiden!" I shouted loudly as I rushed towards the duo and he pushed my aside roughly and I landed with a groan. He tossed Cora across the room and I felt my eyes widen as I saw Aiden smash a weight across my friends face. Cora yelled in pain as she fell to the ground and I ran to her side as Aiden lifted the weight to hit her again. I dove in front of my friend and I closed my eyes expecting to feel the impact but nothing came. I opened my eyes to see Ethan and Scott holding him back as I helped Cora get to her feet. She gave me a nod letting me know she was alright.

"You can't do this!" Ethan shouted at his twin as he held his brother back.

"She came at me!" He exclaimed angrily as he fought back.

"It doesn't matter! Kali gave Derek until the next full moon. You can't touch him or her." Ethan yelled gesturing to Cora.

"Bree are you alright?" Lydia asked worriedly as I lifted my arm to see some cuts on my arms. I remembered Aiden had pushed me out of the way.

"I'll be fine." I reassured her quietly as I cast a hand over my arm and the cuts quickly healed and I smiled softly in satisfaction. I looked at Aiden and his face had guilt written all over it. Ethan gave me an apologetic smile as he pulled Aiden out of the room.

"Hey, guys, I think she's pretty hurt." Stiles said and I looked at Cora who stumbled over to the sink as she lightly touched her bleeding gash on her forehead. "You okay?"

"She doesn't look okay." Lydia as if Cora wasn't standing right there.

"I'll heal." Cora replied as I pressed a paper towel to her head and she winced in pain slightly and she was about to pull away when I gave her a look and she gave in. She began to stumble over but Stiles caught her. "I said I'm fine."

"Do you realize how suicidally crazy that was? What were you thinking going after them?" Stiles asked her skeptically and I quirked an eyebrow at my injured friend wanting to know the answer as well.

"I did it for Boyd. None of you were doing anything." Cora stated accusingly and I looked down in shame.

"We're trying." Scott reassured her in sympathy and she scowled at him.

"And you're failing. You're just a bunch of stupid teenagers running around, thinking that you can stop people from getting killed. But all you do is show up late. All you really do is find the bodies." She said angrily as she glared at each of us she was about to walk out when I grabbed her elbow.

"And what are you going, huh? Are you doing something that's working so much better? Because last time I checked going after an alpha will get you killed. So unless you have a plan that won't make you show up late to find the dead bodies, don't accuse us of being 'stupid teenagers'." I snapped in irritation as she gave me a glare before ripping her elbow out of my grasp and walking out of the locker room.

"She's definitely a Hale. Mm. I'll make sure she gets home." Stiles said in amusement.

"I'll come with you." I said following my twin out of the room.

* * *

"Philosophers?" I asked through the phone as Stiles drove his jeep with me in the passenger seat and Cora in the back.

"And guardians, which after last night has to mean something like law enforcement, right? Stiles, Bree, you have to tell your dad. Tell him whatever you need but you have to get him to believe. Tell your dad. Warn him." She said and I let out a shaky breath at the thought of my dad being caught up in this mess.

"Okay, okay, okay, I know." Stiles said as Allie disconnected the line.

"What are you gonna do?" Cora asked the two of us giving us a look and I shared a nervous look with Stiles.

"We're gonna tell him the truth. And we'll need your help." I said with a sigh looking out the window. We pulled up I our house. "Together?" I asked Stiles with hope lacing my voice.

"Together." He said in a determined tone as we all got out of the car and went inside. "Dad, we need to talk to you. Can you come up to my room?" Stiles asked dad and he nodded looking strangely at Cora since he didn't know her before following us upstairs.

"Your turn." I told Stiles simply as I sat on the bed with Cora and he sighed at me.

"What! No! It was my turn last time!" Stiles yelled angrily flailing his arms out in exaggeration and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Okay you two need to start keeping tabs on who's turn it is for now on because I'm getting sick of this bickering. Stiles, just explain." Dad said in exhaustion pointing to his son.

"Okay, okay, okay, okay. Yes, okay. No, oh..." Stiles said pacing around the room and I rolled my eyes. "Bree your turn."

"Stiles?" Dad said sighing.

"Okay, well um dad... Uh well for the past year... No ugh. Yes, wait no." I said running a hand through my hair in frustration.

"Bree." Dad said already getting tired of this conversation.

"Your turn Stiles." I said giving up.

"Kids!" Dad yelled interrupting our bickering.

"Dad, I'm sorry, okay? We're just... We're trying to... We're just trying to figure out how to start here." Stiles frantically said.

"Hey, I don't have this kind of time." Dad said as he began to get up and I put an arm out stopping him.

"No dad, you don't understand. This will be the hardest thing we'll ever have to tell you." I said in a serious tone.

"Um, for the last year, you've had all these cases that you couldn't figure out, right? I mean, all the murders involving Kate Argent, and then Matt killing all the people who had drowned him, and all these murders right now. It's like... it's like you've been playing a losing game." Stiles said and I let out a breath in relief that we were finally getting somewhere.

"Stiles, the last thing I need right now is a job performance review from my own kids."

"I know. Okay, see, but that's... that's just it, dad. The... the reason that you're losing the game is 'cause you've never been able to see the whole board. I need to show you the whole board." Stiles said pulling out a chessboard and placing it on a table near dad.

* * *

"Scott and Derek are werewolves?" Dad asked in an utterly confused tone.

"Yes." Stiles said in slight relief.

"And Kate Argent was a werewolf?" Dad asked trying to get his facts together and my eyes widened at the misconception.

"No, no, no. She's long gone. Seems a lot more like a cheetah... Or jaguar. But anyways, she's a hunter. That's... purple's hunter." I corrected him and he nodded slightly at me.

"Along with Allison and her father." Cora added from Stiles' bed.

"Yeah, and... and my friend Deaton, the veterinarian, is a Kanima?" Dad asked and I stifled a laugh at his incorrect facts.

"Well, no, no, no, no, no. He's a druid, okay? Well, we think."

"So who's the Kanima?" Dad asked still clearly confused.

"Jackson." I answered simply. "I brought him back."

"And how did you do that?" My dad asked quirking an eyebrow at me.

"He was about to slash my throat when I held up my necklace and I was his anchor and I brought his humanity back to him." I said shrugging nonchalantly.

"Isn't Jackson a werewolf?" Dad asked, poor man. This is confusing enough living through it, imagine getting it poured on you all at once.

"Jackson was the Kanima first, and then Peter and Derek killed him and he came back to life as a werewolf. Now, he's in London..." I said trailing off towards the end.

"And you're a witch?" Dad asked pointing to me and I looked down slightly.

"Yeah." I said quietly.

"Who's the Darack?" Dad asked changing the subject.

"It's da-rock." Stiles corrected.

"We don't know yet." I said rolling my eyes as I crossed my arm over my chest.

"We don't know yet..." Stiles said trailing off pointing at me.

"But he was killed by werewolves?" Dad asked quirking an eyebrow at Stiles and I.

"Slashed up and left for dead." I corrected as I scrunched my face in disgust.

"We think."

"We think." Stiles said pointing at Cora and sighing.

"Yeah. Why was Jackson the Kanima?"

"'Cause sometimes, the shape that you take reflects the person that you are." I explained to my dad as he looked at me skeptically.

"Didn't you say you're a witch?" He asked me and I nodded in confusion. "So your shape reflects you're a witch?"

"I can't really argue with that..." I said trailing off absently.

"What shape would an increasingly confused and angrier-by-the-second father take?" Dad asked sitting back in his seat and I hung my head in defeat. He didn't believe us.

"Uh, that would be more of an expression like the one you're currently wearing..." Stiles said gesturing to dad's expression worn on his face.

"Yeah." Dad said getting up ready to leave.

"Dad... Dad, would you... I can prove it, okay? Look, she's one of them. A werewolf." Stiles said pointing to Cora as her eyes widened.

"Stiles, Stiles! That's enough." Dad said but Stiles ignored him.

"Dad, can you please just hold on? You ready? All right, dad, just watch this, okay?" Stiles said with his back facing Cora and he didn't notice Cora get up but immediately collapse to the ground passed out with the gash on her forehead bleeding again.

"Cora!" I exclaimed as my dad and I rushed to her and I squatted down next to her as Stiles turned around in shock at the sight. "Call an ambulance."

* * *

"What did you see the night at the bank when Scott was trying to save Deaton?" I asked dad at the hospital as Stiles and I tried to get dad to believe us.

"Nothing." He answered simply walking away from us.

"Dad, you saw him healing himself after he tried crossing the Mountain ash." Stiles argued and dad rolled his eyes.

"I don't know what I saw."

"You saw something that you can't explain." I said throwing my arms out as we came to a stop.

"Kids, I have seen a lot of things I can't explain in this town. That doesn't make them supernatural and it doesn't make them real. They just found another body. That's real. And that's the lead I'm following." Dad said in an irritated tone.

"Yeah, and another teacher's going to die if you don't start listening to us-" Stiles started but dad cut him off.

"I am listening! I have been listening!" Dad shouted at us and I jumped slightly at his tone.

"You just don't believe." I said as he began to walk away. "Mom would've believed us." I said with tears in my eyes. Stiles took my hand as we walked away.

* * *

Stiles and I arrived at the recital for the memorial of the murders the town has had. Stiles and I stood behind the chairs because they were all taken. He went to see Scott but I stayed where I was. My phone suddenly buzzed and I saw a text from Aiden.

_Meet me in Blake's classroom. Life or death!  
_  
"It better be." I muttered mostly to myself as I walked silently through the double doors. I walked to Blake's classroom when I got a weird feeling. But I shook it off and kept walking. I walked into the classroom and I saw Lydia tied up in a seat. "Oh my god!" I exclaimed as I ran to her. Her eyes went wide and she was trying to tell me something but I couldn't hear her with the duck-tape over her mouth. "What?" I asked as I carefully took the tape off her mouth.

"Behind you!" She cried hysterically and I suddenly felt a hand over my mouth and I tried to scream into it but she stuffed something in my mouth. I immediately knew what it was. It was an herb that was thought to weaken witches. She tied me up as I felt my self weaken little by little.

"What are you doing?" I hissed out despite my pain. She smirked at me as she sprinkled the herb over my body and I screamed loudly in pain as tears ran down my cheeks.

"What's necessary. You and your twin are bonded. What happens to one happens to the other, I just needed one of you." She explained as my eyes widened and I struggled to break free of the ropes around my body.

"No why are you doing any of this! The killing, the sacrifices..." I said trailing off and she shook my head at me.

"I'm still surprised none of you seem to get that. You call them sacrifices, but you're not understanding the word. It's derived from the Latin sacrificium, an offering to a deity, a sacred rite. A necessary evil." She said as she tighten Lydia's rope.

"Stop." Lydia said weakly and it was then when I noticed the gash on her head.

"Oh, I wish I could. But you don't know the alphas like I do."

"Oh I think I know one of them very well." I said smirking despite the situation and she threw a handful of the powdered herd at me as I screamed in pain.

"Please, stop." Lydia cried desperately.

"But you two, you're not a sacrifice. You're just the girls who knows too much. Actually, the girls who knew too much." She said as she placed a wire around our necks. She took both of them and began to pull. I struggled to breath and Lydia began pulling at her wire. "Lydia, don't!" I turned my head slightly as saw Lydia open her mouth and let out a wailing scream and after a minute of non-stop screaming, she shut her mouth. "Unbelievable. You have no idea what you are, do you? The wailing woman. A banshee, right before my eyes. You're just like me, Lydia. Look like the innocent flower, but be the serpent under it. It's too bad, though... And too late."

"No, please..." Lydia begged as Jennifer put ropes on Lydia's wrists. She placed knives in front of both our throats with both hands. I shut my eyes in fear.

"One last philosopher." Jennifer breathed out.

"Drop it!" I heard a familiar voice scream out. My eyes snapped open to see my dad standing there with a gun. I shook my head rapidly at his actions. She smirked at him and dropped one knife as she threw the other knife at my dad and it nailed him in the shoulder and he dropped his gun.

"DADDY!" I cried out with tears streaming down my face. "No dad! Dad run!" Suddenly there was a loud roar and I turned my head to see Scott wolfed out letting out a loud and powerful roar. My dad looked shocked as Scott tried to attack Jennifer and he leaped over a desk but she touched his chest and he went flying into a pile of chairs and blood spurted out of his mouth. "Scott no!" I cried shaking my head. I saw Stiles run towards the door.

"Bree! Lydia!" He screamed and tried to run in but Jennifer out her hand out and a desk went in front if the door so he couldn't get in and he slammed and pounded on the door trying to get in.

"There was a girl. Years ago, we found her in the woods, her face and body slashed apart. That was you, wasn't it?" He asked gun still pointed at her as she advanced towards him.

"Maybe I should've started with philosophers... With knowledge and strategy." She said as dad shot her in the leg and she groaned in pain as dad shot her again but he disregarded it and advanced towards my dad. "Healers... Warriors... Guardians... Virgins." She said grabbing the knife in my dads elbow and lifting it in the air so his feet dangled from the ground and he cried out in pain. He grabbed my dads badge and crushed it as she threw it to the ground. She leaned towards my dad and gave him a kiss. I scoffed in disgust as her face showed her true form. She hopped out the window with my dad.

"NO!" I screamed as I tried to break free of the ropes and I sobbed as my dad was taken. I heard the door break open but didn't take my eyes off the window were my dad was.

"Dad?"

* * *

**I LOVED WRITING THIS CHAPTER! REACTIONS PLEASE! REVIEW! Sorry there was no Scott/Bree, but for you Aiden/Bree lovers there was a little I'm there, REVIEW PLEASE! **


	34. The Overlooked

_Nothing ever happens in a quiet town like Beacon Hills. Everyone knows your name, everyone's nice, nothing happens. Until that night. The murder. Now? My best friend is a werewolf. My twin brother is still ordinary human and uses a baseball bat as a weapon. The new girl who hunts werewolves for fun. My other best friend can't help but finding bodies every turn she takes. And me? Well, I have a few secrets of my own. I'm human. Until that night. Now everything's gonna change._

* * *

"Derek? Derek, where are you?" We heard Jennifer yell as Stiles, Scott and I hid behind a wall in Derek's loft. It was storming outside and I had finally convinced Scott I was okay enough to come with them. The power was out and the only thing lighting the room was the lightening outside.

"Right here." Derek called out walking over to her.

"Thank God." She said as she ran up I him and wrapped her arms around his neck and he did the same with her waist and I rolled my eyes at her actions. "Something happened at the recital. At the school. Okay, I need to tell you before you hear it, before you hear any of it from them."

"From who?" Derek questioned quirking an eyebrow at the brunette.

"Scott, Stiles, Bree. They're gonna tell you things. Things you can't believe. You have to trust me, okay? You trust me." She begged him and I gave her a hard glare as Scott took my hand in his and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"What is it?"

"Promise you'll listen to me."

"I promise." Derek said lying easily. She smiled at him and brought her lips to his kissing him passionately as I gagged silently.

"They're already here, aren't they?" She asked once they pulled apart and I smirked to myself.

"And that's our cue." I said as we all walked out from our hiding spot.

"So... they told you it was me? That I'm the one taking people?" She asked incredulously.

"We told him you're the one killing people." Scott shot back as I crossed my arms over my chest glaring at her.

"Oh, that's right. Committing human sacrifices? What, cutting their throats? Yeah, I probably do it on my lunch hour. That way, I can get back to teaching high school English the rest of the day. That makes perfect sense." She said sarcastically trying to backup her side of the story.

"Where's my dad?" I asked with tears gathering in my eyes.

"How should I know?" She asked rhetorically as she turned back to the alpha werewolf in the room. "Derek, tell me you don't believe this."

"Do you know what happened to they're father?" He asked and I smiled slightly knowing he would believe us over her.

"No..." She said shaking her head.

"Ask her why she almost killed Lydia and Bree." Scott said and my glare hardened at her.

"Lydia and Bree? I don't know anything about that." She said shaking her head in denial as she turned back to us and I scoffed at her.

"Bullshit! I still have the burns to prove it from the weirdass powder!" I yelled back gesturing to my body angrily.

"What do you know?" Derek questioned calmly.

"I know that these kids, for whatever misguided reason, are filling your head with an absurd story. And one they can't prove, by the way." She said turning to us quirking an eyebrow at us in victory.

"What if we can?" I asked holding up a jar of tan powder with a coy smirk tugging at my lips.

"What is that?" Jennifer asked nervously.

"My boss told me it's a poison and a cure... Which means you can use it... And it can be used against you." Scott said in a threatening tone as I unscrewed the cap advancing towards the two.

"Mistletoe?" She asked disbelievingly with horror in her eyes.

"Paybacks a bitch." I said angrily before tossing the powder in her direction quickly and she flailed her arms attempting to avoid being touched by the powder. Her face morphed into her true form as the powder did its job. As the powder fell to the ground she turned back and I glared at her and everyone else stared at her in shock. Derek was about to run to her in attack but I was faster. I put my hand out and she slammed into a wall as she tried to break free.

"You can struggle and use your 'powers' all you want but, sweetheart I'm the most powerful witch in the world I think I can take a sociopathic bitch with horrible dead ends may I add." I said motioning to her long brown hair and I narrowed my eyes at her as I advanced towards her in a threatening manor. She looked at me with wide eyes before I twisted my hands and her head snapped up and she gasped for air. I smirked in satisfaction as she continued to gasp.

"Wait, wait! You need me!" She yelled with the little air she had left in her.

"What are you?" Derek hissed out angrily as his claws grew from his fingertips.

"The only person who can save your sister. Call Peter. Call him!" She ordered and Derek pulled out his phone and called his uncle. He called Peter and a few moments later hung up. I twisted my hands farther and she was lifted higher and I made her throat almost close up the entire way.

"Bree, Bree! What are you doing?" Scott called out but I ignored him as I focused on the darach in front of me.

"Her life... Its in my hands!" She gasped out wincing in pain.

"Stop. Bree, stop!"

"Stilinski, you'll never find him." She said and that only made me angrier as I put my hand in a fist shutting out her lung capacity completely.

"Bree! Bree!" Stiles called advancing towards me and I snapped my head at him and he did a double-take stumbling back a bit as did the other two. My face scrunching in confusion and that was enough for me to lose focus slightly and I turned back to the teacher.

"Bree." Scott said calmly as he placed a hand on my shoulder. I immediately felt his heat radiating onto me. He put an arm around me and I dropped my hand, letting her fall onto the ground with a loud thump.

"That's right. You need me. All of you." She said peeling herself off the floor as she stared at each of us.

* * *

"Why did you guys look so shocked back there?" I asked as I sat in the backseat of the jeep and Scott and Stiles shared a look with each other. "Guys tell me."

"It's was... It was your eyes." Stiles said not taking his eyes off the road and my face scrunched in confusion.

"What about them?" I asked tilting my head.

"Bree, all of your eyes were black. Pitch black." Scott said and my mouth opened in horror and shock. Why were my eyes black?

"I don't know, something feels wrong about this. You know, we proved it to Derek, but she still had this look like it didn't matter. You know, like it was all still going according to plan. You saw it, didn't you?" Stiles changing the subject as he looked at the two of us and we nodded as we pulled up to the hospital as the rain pressure increased and it was slamming down on the windshield. We got out of the car and I saw Stiles bring his baseball bat with him and I groaned putting my face in my hands.

"What's that?" Scott questioned as we walked into the hospital.

"Well, you got claws, you got spells, I got a bat." Stiles said defending his weapon and I made a face and shrugged in understanding. We pushed open the double doors with Derek clutching Mrs. Blake's arm tightly.

"Scott! Scott! What are you doing here? The hospital's evacuating." Melissa yelled from behind us and we spun around to face her.

"We're here for Cora." I answered pointing down the hall slightly out of breath.

"What, all of you? Why does Stiles have my bat?" She asked quirking an eyebrow at my twin.

"Mom, just trust me on this. You need to get out of here. Right now." Scott said as the lights flickered.

"The building is supposed to be clear in 30 minutes. We've got two ambulances that are coming back. One's 10 minutes out, the other's 20. Cora needs to be on one of those. They'll be picking up in the basement garage." Melissa explained as I nodded listening carefully to what we needed to do.

"Got it. Okay." Scott muttered as he turned around and grabbed my hand dragging me down the hallway and all of us went into an elevator down the hall.

"You don't have to keep me on a leash, Derek. I'm going to help." Jennifer said hoping he would let go. She suddenly turned around to see Scott staring at her dangerously. She turned the other way to see Stiles standing there holding his baseball bat high in the air ready to strike at any moment. She looked at me to see my fingers facing the ceiling with a fire ball hovering over it ready to throw at her. She looked at me with wide eyes and I smiled at her innocently. The elevator doorbell rang and we got out at floor two where Cora was. We saw Cora's bed was empty and I frowned in confusion as I looked down at the black liquid with mistletoe on the ground. There was a trail of the liquid leading to the hallway and to the door near it. I tilted my head slightly as I heard grunting and groaning behind it. I raised my eyebrows suggestively before the doors broke up and Peter was thrown through them, well he slid through them and stopped at our feet.

"We got a problem. Big problem." He said lifting his head and I followed his gaze to see the twins standing there morphed together as one and the let out an enormous roar. Derek changed into his werewolf form as the twins ran towards us. Derek ran towards them grabbing them by the torso and dragged them back down the hallway. The twins elbowed him in the back and he staggered down before Derek punched them in the gut. The twins grabbed Derek's head and repeatedly punched him square in the face. Scott morphed into his werewolf form as he ran towards Derek. The twins had thrown Derek into a wall as Scott jumped into the air and kicked off the wall. He swung at the morphed alphas but they ducked and he missed. The swung at each other and Stiles tapped my shoulder pointing to the end of the hall. I followed his gaze and saw Cora lying down unconscious.

"Help me." Stiles said to Peter as I helped him get off the ground. He gave me a grateful smile as we took off down the hall. The twins shoved Scott into the wall and Stiles and Peter picked up Cora.

"Ethan, Aiden, stop! You don't know what you're doing." Scott choked out as the alphas held him up a wall.

"All we want is her." The twins said referring to Jennifer.

"Well you know what! In the third grade I wanted to be Wonder Woman but something's you can't get!" I yelled as I used my powers to shove the twins the ground. We all heard an elevator shutting and our heads snapped towards the sound to see Jennifer in the elevator shaft with the doors closing.

"Don't stop, don't stop!" Derek ordered us hurriedly as we entered what looked to be a morgue. Stiles of course didn't listen and stopped staring at his baseball bat in his hands. He looked back at us before running back to hide begin the door.

"Stiles!" I called out to my twin as the morphed alpha came into the room. Stiles swung at the alphas head with his wooden bat and as it made contact it shattered into a million pieces and the twins didn't eve flinch. Stiles looked at the remains of his bat in shock as the twins turned to him and growled. Stiles frantically scurried back to us as the twins advanced towards us. Scott suddenly jumped up and slammed the light on the ceiling and it fell hitting the morphed alpha knocking them down.

We walked into an examination room with Peter holding Cora on his back. He laid her on the table as Scott and Derek ran in behind us shutting the double doors quickly. "Where's the big guy?"

"He's close."

"What about Ms. Blake?" I asked Scott and he shook his head at me.  
"What do you mean? What does that mean? Like, she's gone? Scott, are you kidding me?"

"Shhh, quiet!" Derek hissed at me and I scoffed angrily at him.

"Me be quiet? Me, huh? Are you telling me what to do now? When your psychotic, mass murdering girlfriend... the second one you've dated, by the way... has got my dad somewhere, tied up, waiting to be ritually sacrificed?" Stiles spat angrily at Derek.

"Stiles, Bree, they're still out there." Scott said trying to reassure us both as he took my hand in his.

"And- and they want her, right? Which means now we don't have her either, so out dad and Cora are both dead!" I yelled angrily as I took my hand out of his in frustration and ran a hand through my hair.

"Not yet." Scott said before walking over to where Peter and Cora were. "Is she really dying?"

"She's definitely not getting any better." Peter answered honestly with a sad shrug.

"There has to be something that we can do. We have to help her."

"You can't. Only I can." I heard an unwelcome familiar voice say from the doors of the room and I whipped my head angrily in Jennifer's direction. "I can save her, and I can tell you where Sheriff Stilinski is. But there is a pack of alphas in this hospital who want me dead. So I'll help you... But only when I'm out of here and safe. Only then." She declared and once she was finished Derek went to run at her but Scott stopped him.

"Derek, wait!"

"She was trying to get out." He reasoned gesturing to the brunette darach.

"I was trying to keep from getting killed. You can't blame me for that." She said calmly as I rolled my eyes at her in disbelief.

"Sounds a lot like saving your own ass. Any of us could've died in there trying to protect you! But what do you do? You run!" I yelled angrily at her as she looked down sheepishly.

"If you want to show you're one of the good guys, then heal her." Stiles said quirking an eyebrow at her as I crossed my arms at her.

"Not until I'm safe."

"I'd like to volunteer a different method of persuasion. Let's torture her." Peter said with a chipper voice and I smiled at the beta.

"I second that!" I said raising my hand happily.

"Works for me." Derek said agreeing with the two of us.

"Um, can I have your attention?" I heard Melissa say over the intercom and my eyes widened as my eyes darted to see Scott's horrified face. "Mr. Deucalion... Excuse me, just Deucalion... Requests you bring the woman calling herself Jennifer Blake to the E.R. reception. Do this, and everyone else can leave. You have ten minutes."

"He's not gonna hurt her." Jennifer informed to uses I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"Shut up." Derek ordered her angrily.

"He won't! Scott, you know why. Tell them it's true." Jennifer told Scott as I turned to him quirking an eyebrow.

"What does she mean?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"You're not the only one he wants in his pack." She informed us and my eyes widened at her words and gaped at her slightly. "Deucalion doesn't just want an Alpha pack. He wants perfection. That means adding the rarest of alphas to his ranks."

"A true Alpha." Peter mused in amazement.

"Okay well what the hell is that?" I asked rubbing my temple in irritation.

"The kind that doesn't have to steal his power from another. One that can rise by the force of his own will. Our little Scott." Peter said and I quirked an eyebrow at Scott.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked Scott in anger and confusion. We're dating, doesn't this mean we told each other these things?

"It doesn't matter. We still need to get her out of here." Scott said and I scoffed quietly at him.

"Scott, your mom-" Stiles started to say but got interrupted by Scott talking.

"My mom said there's one more ambulance coming in 20 minutes. And I don't think we've been here that long, so if we can get down to the garage, get to the last ambulance, we can get out of here." Scott said explained the plan to us and we all nodded in agreement.

"The twins aren't gonna let us just walk out." Derek reminded him.

"I'll distract them."

"You mean fight them." I corrected him tilting my head at him.

"Whatever I have to do."

"I'll help you." Derek offered but Jennifer shook her head at him.

"Um, sorry, but I'm not going anywhere without you, Derek." Jennifer told him as I rolled my eyes her.

"What? You have separation issues now? Funny 'cause you know, some of the people you killed for your 'necessary evil' do actually have separation issues because they're literally separated... In half." I said trailing off as Peter chuckled at me.

"I'll do it. But I'd prefer to be out there with an advantage." Peter said.

"An advantage like what? You mean like a weapon?" Stiles asked as I looked over to his shattered baseball bat.

"Something better than a baseball bat." He said to Stiles mockingly and I smiled at him. We all started looking through supplies when a voice spoke up.

"Hey, wait. What about these?" Stiles asked from behind me with an excited voice. I turned around to see he had found paddles to a defibrillator in his hands and I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Do you know how to use those?" Derek asked.

"Well, no." Stiles admitted sheepishly.

"Put 'em down." I said as I gestured him to put them back were he had founded them and he reluctantly complied.

"Epinephrine?" Scott asked unsurely with a frown as he held up a needle filled up with a clear liquid.

"That's only gonna make him stronger." Derek informed him absently as he rifled through a cabinet and I thought came to me as I froze in the middle of opening another drawer.

"How strong?" Peter asked slyly as he closed the cabinet he was looking through and I smirked coyly as I strolled over to take the needle from Scott's upstretched hand.

"Epinephrine is a naturally occurring human hormone. It is released into the body to rev up the heart in response to a perceived threat. It's basically synthetic adrenaline. It will get you where you need to go." I told the beta as I walked over to where he was standing across the room and Peter narrowed his eyes at me suspiciously as he watched me tap the needle with my finger to clear it of any bubbles.

"Do you know what you're doing?"

"Sure. Hey, remember when you bit me, not knowing if I'd survive or not?" I asked him sweetly with a smile on my lips as he placed a hand on his shoulder to hold him in place and he nodded reluctantly as he paled slightly in anticipation. I smirked at him as I jabbed the needle straight into his chest over his heart and he gasped as I pressed down the plunger so the epinephrine entered his bloodstream at the source. "I'm still kind of pissed about it."

"Yeah, I got that." Peter wheezed out with a grimace as I stepped back and he blinked rapidly as I turned to Scott with a grin on my lips.

"Come on! We have a ginormous, morphed Alpha to fight. Derek, be careful with little-miss-sociopath over there." I warned him softly as I stopped next to him with a smirk.

"All right, boys. Let's rumble." Peter announced as he pushed out the double doors with the needle still sticking out of his chest and I followed after him as Scott trailed after me. I swallowed against the lump in my throat when I saw Aiden and Ethan's morphed form at the opposite end of the hallway. The morphed Alpha's bright red eyes shined in the darkness as they growled lowly and Scott pushed me behind him slightly as I scowled at the back of his head in annoyance. I bent my foot up behind me without taking my eyes off of the Alpha and I slipped out the concealed dagger I had hidden in the heel of my combat boot. I twirled the dagger around in my fingers expertly as Peter charged forward with his werewolf features on display and Scott quickly followed after him as the morphed Alpha collided with Peter in the middle of the hallway. I caught sight of the Alpha lifting Peter off his feet by the throat and I threw the dagger forward so that it embedded itself in the Alpha's thigh. I smirked in satisfaction as the Alpha let out a painful roar and they dropped Peter onto the ground as Scott climbed to his feet. I ran forward to help Peter to his feet as the Alpha ripped the dagger from its leg and Scott swept his leg out as the Alpha tripped backwards onto the ground. I quickly grabbed onto Scott's arm as I dragged both of the guys backwards down the hallway while the Alpha was distracted and we ran around the corner as I helped an exhausted Peter run. I opened the first door in the corridor that wasn't locked when I heard footsteps behind us and we hid in an empty laundry room as Peter slid down the fall in exhaustion. "That shot didn't last very long. Those twins are really starting to piss me off."

"How the hell are we supposed to get past them?"

"Personally, I think if we keep letting them beat the living crap out of us, they'll tire and give up." Peter said as Scott looked around the room for some means of escape and his gaze landed on the laundry chutes used to get dirty laundry from the upper floors to the laundry machines in the basement. Peter followed our gaze over to the entrance of the chute and he groaned slightly as he rolled his eyes.

"You go first, then Scott and me last." I said sternly to Peter as I jerked my head in the direction of the chute. I watched as he slipped into the tunnel and Scott glanced at me with a small smile before he followed Peter down the chute.

"You couldn't have waited, like, ten seconds?" I heard Peter scold my boyfriend in annoyance as I chuckled lightly. I thought I heard someone in the distance and I felt someone cover my mouth with their hand.

"Hey, hey calm down, it's just me." I heard Aiden reassure me and I let out a breath of relief knowing I was safe.

"What's up?" I asked him hurriedly. I didn't want Scott or Peter thinking I was hurt or kidnapped.

"'What's up?'" Aiden asked incredulously and I quirked an eyebrow at him in confusion. "You haven't been answering any of my texts or calls." He said and I let out a sigh as I looked down.

"Look Aiden... I'm with Scott now. I'm sorry, I love you but it's not that kind of love. I'm sorry." I said before I quickly turned around to open the laundry chute and slid down it despite Aiden's calls. I grunted in pain as I landed in the massive laundry collection basket and I climbed out quickly. I slipped my dagger back into my boot as I ran out the door and I focused my hearing on Scott or Peter's voice so that I knew where to go.

"Bree! Thank god." Scott exclaimed as he rushed towards me and picked me up as he wrapped his arms around me and I giggled at the sudden movement.

"Hey. Sorry, I got side-tracked by one of the twins. Where is Peter? Is he okay?" I asked him in concern as I looked around frantically for Peter and my boyfriend nodded jerkily as he started pulling me down the hallway.

"Peter's fine. I took him out to the ambulance with Stiles and Cora. He was crashing hard because the epinephrine wore off. Everyone is fine." He told me as he pulled me down the empty hallway. Scott held his finger up to his lips to signal me to be quiet as he tilted his head to the side.

"Can you hear that?" He whispered almost silently as he turned his head to look at me with a frown and I gave him a look and raised my eye brows at him as he shrugged innocently. Scott's dark brown eyes went wide as he pushed me to the side as I pushed myself into sitting position. I brushed my hair out of my face as I saw Scott being pinned against the wall by the throat by Aiden and Ethan's morphed Alpha form.

"Where is she? We're trying not to hurt you." The Alpha declared and I bent my knee up and pulled out my dagger from my boat silently.

"Try harder." Scott grunted out through clenched teeth as he tried to break free of their hold.

"Hey! I'd like to try something." I heard Melissa shout from behind me in a loud voice and we all turned around in surprise as the Alpha dropped Scott to the ground in a heap. She held up two fully charged defibrillator paddles and placed them both onto the Alpha's chest. The electricity from the device surged through them and the twins demerged as they fell to the floor unconscious. I stared at Melissa in awe as she dropped the paddles to the floor. Scott climbed to his feet with a grunt of pain and he grabbed onto my hand as he smiled at his mom gratefully. "Sweetheart, get up! Come on."

"Melissa, that was awesome!" I congratulated her cheerfully as we started running back down the empty hallway and she laughed as she turned her head to smile at me. "How did you get away from Deucalion?"

"He just let me go, said it was a gesture of goodwill. No other reason."

"He had to have a reason. I don't think he does anything without a reason."

"Well, if that means I should continue to be profoundly terrified, then don't worry about it. I got that covered." Mom said in a slightly horrified voice as she sighed slightly as Scott held his arm out in front of us. I frowned in confusion as Scott slowly peeked around the corner and he sighed in relief as his whole body relaxed at whatever was around the corner.

"What is it?" I whispered in irritation as he looked over his shoulder at us with a small smile and he gestured with his head for us to follow him around the corner. I walked around the corner slowly to see Allison, Chris and Isaac standing there. I smiled in relief as Isaac grinned at me as I rushed into his waiting arms. Isaac and I had gotten remarkably closer over the past few weeks and I was relieved to know he was alright.

"Come on. We need to plan and we should probably get out here." I reminded them as I started pulling them towards the closest door and into the vacant operating room. We all gathered around the table and I leaned into Scott as he placed his arm around me. "Okay, so Stiles and Peter are babysitting an unconscious Cora in one of the ambulances. The keys were destroyed so they can't go anywhere. Derek and Jennifer were in one of the elevators when the power went out. And Derek sent me a text that said at least Kali knows where they are."

"So then they're essentially trapped?" Chris asked me for clarification and I nodded in my head in confirmation.

"Yeah, right. There's no way of getting them out without turning the power back on."

"But wait, wait, wait, if the power's back on, they're gonna hear the elevator moving, right? And they'll be on Jennifer and Derek as soon as it stops. We can't get in a fight with them." Scott insisted as he shook his head slightly with a frown. "It's too much to risk. They want her dead, and if she dies, there's nothing that we can do for your guys' dad or Cora.

"I don't even think I know which teacher this is." Chris murmured with a shake of his head as he stood up straight and crossed his arms over his chest with a sigh.

"She's... She the one with the brown hair. She's kind of hot." Isaac stated helpfully with a shrug of his shoulders and I stifled a laugh as he blushed. "No, it's just... Just an observation."

"Yeah sure Isaac." I said with amusement as he gave me a playful glare which I gladly returned.

"I've got an idea." Allison said abruptly as she gazed at me across the room and I quirked an eyebrow at her in question as she smirked.

* * *

"You ready?" I asked with a quirked eyebrow when Isaac's face appeared on my phone screen.

"Yeah." Isaac answered unsurely and I made a face at him.

"Not nervous, are you?"

"Do I look nervous?" He asked nervously and I laughed slightly. I thanked God that werewolves couldn't hear heartbeats through the phone cause I was about to lie to his face.

"No. Not at all." I lied setting the phone in the holder.

"Did he look nervous?" Allison asked anxiously.

"Terrified." I answered honestly.

"Yeah, I can still hear you. Very, very clearly." Isaac's voice came from the phone and I bent over it and gave him a small smile.

"Just remember to go after the twins run by." I said in parting.

* * *

I ran down the hall, shoes clicking. Ms. Blake was around my size, and luckily Lydia taught me how to walk and run in heels in freshman year. I thought it was useless, but now I sent a silent thank you to her as I jogged down the dark hall. I turned the corner, going the way that was laid out. I could hear the sound of heavy footsteps behind me and I picked up my pace, not turning around. My hair was swaying back and forth as I ran, the twins chasing me. Just as I got outside, I heard a crash from above me. I spun around with my hands out and I pushed my hands forward sending balls of lightening towards the three Alphas. They dodged them but luckily I had backup. Allison and Chris shot off a round of exploding arrows and bullets that sent the Alphas running. I sighed and looked at the two hunters.

"I gotta find Stiles." I said, "I haven't seen him for a few hours and I have a bad feelings right now. I turned and ran back into the hospital. I looked all around the first floor and ran past the rooms. Then I noticed something. There was a clipboard on the floor in front of the elevator. I reached down and picked it up. My eyes went to the bottom of the page where there was a line and underneath said Parent or Guardian. Guardian was another word for Parent. Dad.

"Stiles!" I shouted as I started to run down to the basement I flied through the door only to slam into Stiles himself. I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck and he did the same with my waist. I sighed in relief as I pulled back and I searched his body as I made sure he was okay. Then I noticed a body lying on the floor of the elevator. Derek. He looked dead. My eyes widened but Stiles just pulled me up the stairs.

"Scott!" He continued to shout as we ran up to the roof of the building. We got on to the roof just in time to see my boyfriend walking towards Deucalion rain pouring down around him.

"Scott." I said, stopping behind my best friend, "Scott, don't do this." I said with my voice breaking, "Don't go with him." I was blinking furiously trying to get the water out of my face as I tried not to cry. "Please."

"I don't know what else to do."Scott answered with his voice low. I put my hand to my mouth. I felt tears well up and I looked over at Stiles. Rain was pouring down onto us with the wind howling and the lightening flashing.

"There's... Scott there's gotta be something else. Okay? We always... We always have a plan B." Stiles reminded Scott frantically but still serious.

"Not this time." Scott looked at us. I felt a sob bubble up in my throat as Scott took another step towards Deucalion.

"Scott!" Stiles and I both said at the same time, both of our voices full of desperation.

"I'm gonna find your dad. I promise." And with that Scott turned away from us and disappeared with Deucalion. I looked at Stiles wrapping my arms around his waist. Stiles pulled me close and rubbed my back as I let out a sob. I looked up where Scott once was just moments before, but he was gone.

* * *

**I'm so sorry this took so long to write! Let me know what you think! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	35. Alpha Pact

_Nothing ever happens in a quiet town like Beacon Hills. Everyone knows your name, everyone's nice, nothing happens. Until that night. The murder. Now? My best friend is a werewolf. My twin brother is still ordinary human and uses a baseball bat as a weapon. The new girl who hunts werewolves for fun. My other best friend can't help but finding bodies every turn she takes. And me? Well, I have a few secrets of my own. I'm human. Until that night. Now everything's gonna change._

* * *

"Bree we have to go now if we want to find dad." Stiles said as he pulled my down the stairs. Scott had left with Deucalion. I nodded slowly as the rest of my tears on my face had dissolved. We ran hastily down the steps as we saw Derek looking no more alive then four minutes ago.

"Derek?" I called nervously as Stiles and I kneeled down next to him. I started shaking him rapidly but he wouldn't wake up. "Come on! Wake up!"

"Derek, come on!" Stiles yelled as I raised my hand and slapped him across the face as hard as I could to no avail. I kept slapping him when Stiles placed a hand on mine to keep me from continuing and I gave him a confused look before he raised his hand forming into a fist and bringing it down to his face. My eyes widened at his actions and just before they made contact Derek's eyes snapped open and grabbed Stiles' fist just in time as I let out a breath of relief.

"Where is she?" Derek asked looking around in confusion.

"Jennifer? Gone with Scott's mom." Stiles informed him.

"She took her?"

"Yeah, and if that's not enough of a kick to the balls, Scott left with Deucalion, okay? So we gotta get you out of here. The police are coming right now, and we gotta get you the hell out of here." I said frantically as I helped him get on to two feet. "Whoa." I said quietly as he began to fall over again but put my arm out to prevent him from collapsing.

"What about Cora?" He asked in concern for his younger sister.

"She's fine. She's with Isaac." I answered.

* * *

"Oh, just perfect." Stiles muttered as Scott's dad walked in to the scene and I immediately stiffened at the sight of that dick.

"And to make things even better he's walking over." I said sitting up a little more.

"Two Stilinski's at the center of this whole mess. What a shocker. Think you can answer some questions without the usual level of sarcasm?" He asked and I rolled my eyes at him.

"If you ask the questions without the usual level of stupid." I snapped back at him with a coy smirk on my lips as he smiled mockingly at me.

"Where's your dad, and why's no one been able to contact him?" He questioned getting straight to the point.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him in hours." Stiles responded lying easily as he turned to me.

"Bree what about you?" He asked me and I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Even if I did why would I tell you? What? Did you want to convince him to leave us like you did with Scott and Melissa?" I asked and he gave me a small glare and I knew I hit a nerve. "But no, I haven't."

"Is he drinking again?" He asked bluntly.

"What do you mean, again? He never had to stop." Stiles asked with a sigh clearly getting irritated with this conversation.

"But he did have to slow down. Is he drinking like he used to?" He asked pressing on and I scoffed at him angrily.

"Alright, how about this? Next time I see him, I'll give him a field sobriety test, okay? We'll do the alphabet, start with 'F,' end with 'U.'" Stiles said sarcastically with an angry look on his face and I pulled my lips in to keep from laughing.

"How about you just tell me what the hell happened here?"

"I don't know what happened here. We were stuck in the elevators the whole time." Stiles lied gesturing to the two of us as Agent McCall's face scrunched with confusion.

"You're not the one who put the name on the doors, are you?"

"What name?" I asked as my eyes widened nervously. He looked towards the elevator shaft and we followed his gaze. And sure enough, there was a name on the door. Argent.

* * *

"The word is guardian, Allison. More than anyone, you know that's a role i haven't exactly lived up to lately." Chris said sadly as Stiles, Allie, Chris, and I walked into their apartment.

"But she took Scott's mother and Bree and Stiles' father. That's not a coincidence." Allison reasoned I switched on the light.

"There are no coincidences in this town." I said shaking my head as I looked down.

"Yeah, I'd also consider the fact that someone put your name up in large block letters on the elevator doors. That kind of felt like a warning to me." Stiles chipped in as we gathered around a table in the middle of the room and I leaned against the wall.

"I think it might be Morrell. She knows a lot more than she lets on, and she might even be trying to help us." Allison said and I tilted my head processing what she had said.

"Well, she needs to get on that a lot faster, okay? Seeing as how the lunar eclipse is less than two freaking nights away." Stiles said taking a seat as I looked down at my feet in defeat.

"Stiles, Bree, don't give up hope." He told us attempting to be optimistic and I scoffed at him in disbelief.

"They could already be dead." I argued shaking my head. "That's what she's been doing, killing one by one not in groups."

"I don't think so. There's something about Jennifer's tactics. It's like she's still positioning, still moving pieces into place."

"And you're one of them." Allison added as I took her hand in comfort and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Then let's not wait around to see the next move." Chris said as he pulled out a map with the telluric currents marked on it. "Everything she's done has been on a telluric current, so Melissa and the sheriff have to be somewhere on one of those currents, right? Stiles, Bree, if we're gonna find them, we need your help." Chris told us as I looked at them with a blank expression on my face.

"You seriously want to go after her? I mean, what if she just takes you like the others, huh? No offense, but what's the difference between you and them?" Stiles asked disbelievingly and I nodded my head at him in agreement.

"I'm carrying a .45." Chris said pulling out a small hand gun and my eyes widened as he clicked the safety off it and loaded it fully. "Maybe she can heal from a shot to the leg and a few slashes to the face, but personally, I'd like to see how she holds up with half her skull blown off. We've got one priority right now, and that is to find Melissa and your dad. We've got a map and every clue we need to figure this out. The only thing we don't have is time, which is why I need both of you."

"Where do we start?" I asked giving in with a sigh as I pushed myself off the wall and leaned my elbows on the table.

"The place where the sacrifices have been committed have usually been different from where the bodies have been found. I think the placement has to do with the strength of the current, so there's the school, the animal clinic, the bank." Chris explained listing off locations as he shone the blue light to show us the circles and x's written with invisible ink.

"Wait a sec, she wouldn't use the same place twice, would she?" Stiles asked.

"Only if she didn't succeed the first time." Chris explained as I tried to search the map as if the answer would pop up.

"Scott's boss."

"Deaton. It was her only failure. That could mean something." Chris offered which gave me a pang of hope.

"That's just one place so far. We're gonna need a lot more help." Stiles reminded them and I thought of something.

"What about Lydia?" I offered as Allie and Stiles looked at me and nodded.

"Lydia? What can she do?" Chris asked in a confused tone.

"Uh, Lydia's got sort of a talent. She somehow ended up finding a couple of the bodies, um, without actually looking for them." Stiles explained hesitantly as Chris grew more confused with each word.

"What is she? Psychic?"

"She's something." I said with a sigh placing my fingers on my temple. The argents began pulling out all the weapons they could find. Knives, guns, bullets, crossbow, bow and arrow. I knew how to use these weapons so they let me take a few if I wanted. I picked up one of the guns and put it up to my face not even realizing I had it pointed at Stiles.

"Whoa. I'm sorry I ate your big cookie a week ago." Stiles commented as he out his hands up in defense and my eyes widened.

"That was you! You said that was Scott! I almost murdered him for crying out loud!" I said throwing my arms out with the gun still in my hands.

"How about we have this conversation when you're not pointing a gun at my face." Stiles said as he watched the argents load guns and Allison twirl knives on her hands "I thought you guys were retired."

"Retired, yes. Defenseless, no. Make sure your phone's on. If you hear from Scott, you let us know immediately." Chris ordered us as I scoffed lightly at them.

"Yeah, I'm thinking that's gonna be kind of unlikely." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"All of you, try to remember he's just doing what he thinks is right." He told us and I shook my head at him.

"He still left, and I have no idea if he's okay or not." I said as I sat down and ran my fingers through my hair in frustration.

"I can't shoot a gun or use a crossbow..." I heard a familiar voice say from the door and I picked up my head to see Isaac standing there as he wiggled his claws at us. "But... Well, I'm... I'm getting pretty good with these."

* * *

The next morning I woke up and my throat was killing. I walked to the mirror and saw a bruise on my throat. I gingerly touched the perfect line from the rope I was almost strangled with. I sighed as I heard someone walk into my room. I reached for my make-up bag and grabbed my supplies to hide the bruise but my hand paused as I held it in my hand.

"You don't have to go to school if you don't want to Bree, not after last night." Stiles told me leaning against the frame in my window.

"It's not that. It's just... Someone tried to strangle me and Lydia. And we both survived. I don't need to hide that." I said not taking my eyes off the mirror until the end. I looked at him and he pushed off the frame and walked towards me as he pulled me into a hug with I gladly returned.

"Are you still gonna do your hair? 'Cause, uh, no offense, Bree but your hair looks like a possessed rat." He told me and I chuckled at him as I pulled away from him.

"I am loving this dog analogy but yes, of course I'm doing my hair." I said laughing as he left my room and I began to get ready for school.

* * *

"I don't believe it. Scott can't really be with them. He can't be." Lydia said in denial as the three of us stood in a classroom so we could talk in private. Neither Lydia and I both didn't cover our bruises, I couldn't be prouder of either of us. Especially her. She's changed the most out of all of us in the past few years. Well, apart from the ones who literally changed and are now an oversized dog.

"You didn't see the look on his face, though. It was..." I said trailing off shaking my head as Stiles and Lydia gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Then what can I do? I mean, I get that I'm some kind of, like, human geiger counter for death, but... I don't know how to turn it on and off yet. All I know is that she tried to kill me because of..." Lydia said as she trailed off and Stiles and I have her a confused look.

"Because of what? Hey, Lydia, what?" Stiles said trying to snap her out of her absent gaze.

"When she called me a banshee, she was surprised by it. What if that's not why she tried to kill us?" Lydia said.

"Then why did she?" I asked shaking my head not being able to put the pieces together in the puzzle.

"That's what we need to find out."

* * *

"Aiden's not texting me back." I said with a sigh as we walked down the stairs hurriedly.

"Okay, well, maybe we could just... We could go over there and..." Lydia said trailing off as Stiles' phone vibrated and he pulled it out. He read his text and his face paled.

"What? Oh, God, what is it now?" Lydia asked nervously.

"It's from Isaac. Jennifer, she... She has Allison's father. She took him. She's got all three now." Stiles informed us and tears immediately pooled into my eyes.

"There's still time." Lydia assured us trying to calm us down. "We still have time, right?" She asked us my hands started shaking and my vision started to blur. Stiles and I both began to start panting. "Stiles? Bree? Are you okay? What is it? What's wrong?" She asked us nervously but it sounded more as an echo.

"I think we're having a panic attack." Stiles said as I tried to slow my breathing.

"I can't... I can't." I said gasping for air as I quickly ran out of the school as I ignored Stiles and Lydia's calls. I looked around desperately as I held a hand to my forehead as I gasped for air and tears ran down my cheeks. I didn't see anyone around so I ran into the nearest woods I could find. I remember what Scott told me once.

_Scream, yell. Call me. And I'll find you._

I ran into a clearing and fell to my knees. I quickly pulled out my phone and tried dialing Scott's number. I needed him right now. I called his number but he didn't answer and I get his voicemail. "Scott..." I gasped out as I tried to collect my breathing long enough to say something but I couldn't find any words, or my breath. I hung up the phone in defeat. "Scott!" I called out as loud as I could trying to slow my breathing to calm myself down. "Scott!" I cried out hysterical as I got to my feet but quickly fell against a tree from the lack of oxygen and I slipped down the tree slowly as I pulled my elbows up to my chest and sat my elbows on them as I tried to take deep breaths but I couldn't breathe. I heard a rustling in the woods.

"Bree?" I heard Scott call out and I closed my eyes in relief as I picked up my head.

"Over... Here..." I gasped out as I started panting rapidly and I saw Scott run over to me.

"Bree is this a panic attack?" He asked me nervously and I nodded rapidly. "Okay um... Just try and think about something else, anything else."

"Like what?" I said skeptically as I continued to wheeze and gasp for air.

"Uh, happy things. Good things. Uh, friends, family." He said and I gave him a look as I continued to struggle. "Oh, I mean... Not family. Oh, God. Okay, uh, just... Try and slow your breathing." He ordered me and I tried to by closing my eyes and attempting to take deep breaths but failed miserably.

"I can't... I can't." I gasped out opening my eyes as I began to hyperventilate.

"Shhh, shh. Bree, look at me. Shh, look at me. Shh, Bree." He said softly taking my head in his hands but I continued to hyperventilate. Suddenly I felt his lips on mine and he cupped my face and closed my eyes. We slowly pulled apart and I noticed I wasn't having trouble breathing anymore.

"Oh. How'd you do that?" I asked in a confused and amazed tone.

"I, uh... Remembered back when your mom died, your dad told me what to do if either if you had panic attacks... Holding your breath could stop a panic attack. So when I kissed you... You held your breath." He told me as I stared into his big brown eyes.

"I did?" I asked in amazement.

"Yeah. You did."

"Thanks." I said as he chuckled sheepishly.

"I just... I don't know. If I were really a good boyfriend... I would tell you to book a few sessions with the guidance counselor." He told me as my eyes widened slightly looking away absently.

"What? Bree what is it?" Scott asked in concern.

"Morrell." I said as I scrambled to my feet and he followed me up. "I have I go, I have to go find Lydia and Stiles. I think I know where she's keeping our parents. And you need to go back to Deucalion." I said as I cupped his face in my hands again and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. I snaked my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. We pulled apart smiling.

"I love you." He said and his eyes widened when he said that. "Wait no, ah shit. I was gonna save that for a really romantic moment and we wouldn't be in the freaking woods after you-" Hr rambled off but I cut him off chuckling.

"Scott, hey Scott. It's perfect. I love you too." I told him sincerely. He smiled at me and I pulled him in for another kiss for a few moments. "Okay I gotta go! Love you!" I said running back to the school. I ran through field as people in gym stared at me weirdly. I ignored them and pushed through the double doors. I saw Stiles and Lydia walking determinedly as I met up with them.

"One, why do you two look so Starstruck. Two, it's Morrell. We have to get to her now. Three, are you okay Stiles?" I listed off slightly out of breath.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Are you?" Stiles asked with concern lacing his voice.

"I'm fine, someone helped me out." I said with a small smile tugging at my lips as he nodded and continued to walk down the hallway but I held Lydia back gently. "Okay what's up with you two?" I asked with a knowing smirk.

"Why do you think something's up?" She asked me tilting her head and I raised my eye brows at her skeptically.

"My best friend and my twin, gee I wonder how." I said sarcastically and she sighed in defeat.

"We kissed." She said quietly with a blush on her face and my eyes widened as I had a huge smile on my face.

"I knew it! God finally! I've been waiting for you two I finally kiss!" I said happily and she shushed me by putting a finger to her lips.

"Did you want to announce it over the loud speaker?" She asked sarcastically as I laughed happily.

"Uh kinda!" I said as she joined me laughing. "So? Did you... Like it?"

"It was to save him. I had to." She said shrugging innocently but still blushed and I hummed at her in amusement as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Hey you guys comin'?" Stiles asked peeking around the corner and both our heads snapped at him.

"Coming!" I cheered happily as I sauntered over to him. "Get some." I whispered to him as I nodded my head towards Lydia and he turned scarlet red. I smiled at the two was I led the way to Mrs. Morrell's office. I threw the door open with Lydia and Stiles behind me.

"Are you here for Ms. Morrell?" Stiles asked the girl in the chair rhetorically as I rolled my eyes at his obvious question.

"No, I thought this was gym class." The girl said sarcastically. I paused when I saw her face. Danielle. She was Heather's friend. I shook off my moment of absence and gave her a sarcastic smile.

"Sweetheart, we're not in the mood for funny. Do you know where she is?" I asked as she quirked an eyebrow at me.

"If I did, I wouldn't be waiting here for 20 minutes." She yelled gesturing to the desk angrily. "So how about you three back out the door and wait your turn?"

"We're not here for a session." Lydia informed her with irritation.

"Well, I am. And I've got some serious issues to work on." Danielle said looking down to the ground sadly.

"Hey, wait, wait. You're Danielle. You're Heather's best friend." My twin said putting puzzle pieces together.

"I was Heather's best friend. We've been working on that issue three times a week." She informed us sadly and I gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Hold on, did you say Ms. Morrell's 20 minutes late?" Lydia asked in confusion.

"And I don't know why either. She's always on time." She explained to us.

"I was seeing her at the beginning of the semester. She was never late." Lydia told us as she turned to us and I sighed as I we all shared a look.

"Then she's not late. She's missing." I said running my hand through my hair in defeat.

"What if we're not the only ones who think she knows something?" The strawberry blonde asked nervously.

"Then I want to know what she knows." Stiles said walking to the file cabinet with haste.

"What are you doing?" I asked with a sigh as Lydia took my hand in hers and gave me a smile which I gladly returned.

"Trying to find her." Stiles told us as he searched through the file cabinet.

"Those files are private." Danielle reminded him slowly as if she was talking to a three year old.

"Yeah, she's kind of right." Lydia said in agreement and I nodded at him.

"That one's yours." Stiles said ignoring us and handed Lydia a Manila folder. Lydia walked forward taking her had out of mine.

"Let me see that." Lydia said quickly as she grabbed it out if his hands placing it on the table. She opened it and searched through it. My eyes narrowed at the drawing of a tree.

"Wait, Lydia, that's your drawing." I said as Stiles picked up his head from his search and stood up I stand next to me.

"Yeah, I know. It's a tree."

"Yeah, good too." Danielle commented and Lydia gave her a look I couldn't quite figure out.

"Thank you." Lydia said hesitantly giving her a small smile.

"No. But that's the same one, though." Stiles said pointing to the tree.

"Same as what?" Lydia asked impatiently.

"The same one I always see you drawing in class."

"It's a tree. I like drawing trees." Lydia said in an innocent voice with a small shrug.

"No, but it's the exact same one. Don't you see?" He told us as we looked at the tree. "Give me your bag." Stiles took her notebook out of her bag frantically and laid the flower print notebook open to the page where the drawing of tree's start. "There, see?" He asked as we flipped through more pages and our eyes widened with every tree and Lydia's mouth gaped open.

"Okay, you can have my session. You got bigger issues." Danielle called out to us grabbing her bag and walking out the door but none of us took our eyes off the notebook.

"What is this?" Lydia asked breathlessly as my eyes darted in awe from tree to tree. Suddenly Stiles stopped at the tree and picked up the picture of the tree. He slowly turned the tree upside down which made it look like the bark of the tree and roots underneath it. My eyes widened as I gasped quietly.

"I know where they are." I said sharing a knowing look with Stiles.

"The Nemeton." We both said in unison. Lydia grabbed her notebook out of Stiles' hands and placed it carefully back into her bag.

* * *

"It's the Nemeton. That's where she's keeping them. It has to be-" Stiles told Lydia as we walked hurriedly down the hall.

"Stilinski!" We heard a voice call and I groaned knowing it was Scott's dad. I rolled my eyes as he took off down the hall towards us.

"Agh. Alright, look, go to Derek, okay? He and Peter, they've been there before, so they'll know where it is. Tell them it's the root cellar, all right? They'll know." Stiles explained to Lydia as she nodded and walked away. My twin and I turned around as I jumped slightly seeing Agent McCall there in front of us.

"Did you know your dad's car is in the school parking lot and has been since last night?" He asked the two of us and I shook my head shrugging.

"No. What does that mean?" Stiles asked as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"It means he's officially missing." He informed us and I let out a shaky breath.

"Stiles, Bree, why am I getting the feeling you know something that could help us find your dad?" He asked the two if us as we sat in a classroom. McCall leaned against the teachers desk while Stiles and I sat on top of desks.

"If we did, why would we not tell you?" I asked quirking an eyebrow at him.

"If it meant helping your dad, why wouldn't you?"

"So you're asking us to tell you what we wouldn't not tell you?" Stiles asked trying to trip him up.

"Oh god." I muttered putting my head in my hands and leaning my elbows on my knees and sighed.

"First, I have no idea what you just said. Second, how about you just help me help you?" Agent McCall said and I picked up my head at his words.

"You help us? Hm, that's a change. Usually you're helping no one but yourself." I spat angrily at the talk agent. "And besides, I don't know how to help you help me tell you something that would help you if I don't know it." I said with a coy smile as Stiles gave me a proud smirk.

"Are you doing this on purpose?" He asked gesturing to the two of us.

"We don't know anything, okay? Can we just go?" Stiles asked obviously sick of this conversation.

"Where are your other friends?" He asked ignoring his question.

"You mean Scott?" I asked tilting my head in annoyance.

"I mean Scott. I mean Isaac Lahey, Allison Argent, these twins Ethan and Aiden. I've been told your whole little clique didn't show up at school today." He told us with a notepad of all of our 'clique' written on it.

"I don't have a clique." Stiles said incredulously.

"And besides, even if we did, 'ain't nobody messin with my mothafreaking clique, clique, clique'." I said smiling as I perked up a bit.

"'Aint nobody fresher than my-'" Stiles said starting to join along with me and I laughed before he got interrupted but Agent McCall.

"Stiles, Bree, come on. There's been a pretty disturbing amount of violent activity in this county in the last few months, several murders tied to this school. I don't know what's going on here, but it's serious. And..." He told us and we both looked away sadly with tears in both of our eyes "Hey." He said getting our attention and I picked up my head to glare at him. "Your dad is missing." He reminded us slowly and I stayed silent as Stiles looked away. "Fine. But I don't want you going home alone. You have someone you can stay with tonight?"

"We don't need a babysitter, McCall." I snapped angrily crossing my arms over my chest.

"They're with me." A voice spoke up as we all snapped our heads to see who's voice it was. I raised my eyebrows in confusion as I saw Dr. Deaton standing there.

* * *

"It has to be on a telluric current, or maybe even at the axis of two or where they all intersect. I just know it's where Derek took Paige to die." Stiles explained as Allison, Isaac, Deaton, Stiles and I all stood in the animal clinic in the examination room huddling around a table. I looked down sadly at the mention of Paige.

"My dad and Gerard were there once. But Gerard said it was years ago, and he couldn't remember where it was. And my dad obviously isn't here to tell us now." Allie said sadly as I took my hand in hers and she smiled gratefully at me.

"Yeah, mine either." Stiles said sadly and Allison gave my hand a gentle squeeze of comfort.

"Then how do we find this place?" Isaac asked us.

"There might be a way. But it's dangerous. We're gonna need Scott." Deaton explained as I raised an eyebrow in confusion at my boyfriend's name.

* * *

Stiles, Deaton, and I drive in Stiles' blue jeep to the woods where Scott was. I saw him approaching and ran up to him with a big smile. He embraced me in a hug and spun me around. I giggled at the sudden movement before he set me down and gave me a small kiss. We smiled at each other before walking back to the jeep where Deaton was smiling at the two of us and Stiles was silently gagging.

"How'd you guys find out?" Scott asked us as he took his hand in mine.

"Lydia. You?"

"Morrell. None of the other alphas know where it is either." Scott explained to us.

"So if this works, are you gonna tell them?" I questioned turning to him slightly.

"I can't stop Jennifer without them." He explained and I nodded in understanding.

"How about we concentrate on finding your parents first?" Deaton said getting us back on track to the real matter at hands.

"What's the plan?"

"Essentially, you, Allison, Stiles, and Bree need to be surrogate sacrifices for your parents." Deaton explained and my eyes widened at his words as I let out a shaky breath.

"We die for them?" Scott asked quirking an eyebrow at him.

"But he can bring us back. You can... You can bring us back, right?" Stiles asked unsurely.

"You remember the part where I said it was dangerous? If it goes right, the three of you will be dead for a few seconds, but there's something else you need to think about. This is a dangerous thing for more reasons than one. You'll be giving power back to the Nemeton, a place that hasn't had power for a long time. This kind of power is like a magnet. It attracts the supernatural, the kind of things that a family like the Argents can fill the pages of a bestiary with. It will draw them here, like a beacon." Deaton explained as we all nodded hesitantly at his words.

"Doesn't sound any worse than anything we've already seen." I said chuckling a bit.

"You'd be surprised at what you have yet to see." Deaton said.

"Is that it?"

"No. It'll also have an effect on the four of you. You won't be able to see it, but you'll feel it every day for the rest of your lives. It'll be a kind of a darkness around your heart, and permanent, like a scar." Deaton informed us and I made a face in concern.

"Like a tattoo." Scott said absently.

"Wait, why do both of us have to die? Isn't it only three for three parents?" I asked in confusion.

"You and Stiles are bonded, what happens to one, happens to the other." He explained as I nodded in understanding.

* * *

"Alright. What did you bring?" Deaton asked the four of us as I focused on pouring ice and water in the buckets without having to pick up the bottles or bags.

"Um, we got my dad's badge. Jennifer kind of crushed it in her hand, so I tried hammering it out a bit. Still doesn't look great." Stiles said showing us our father's crushed badge.

"Well, it doesn't need to look good if it has meaning." Deaton said calmly.

"Is that an actual silver bullet?" Isaac asked pointing to the object in Allie's hands.

"My dad made it. It's kind of a ceremonial thing. When one of us finishes learning all the skills to be a hunter, we forge a silver bullet as a testament to the code." Allison explained as she clenched the small bullet in her palm and I smiled at her.

"Scott?"

"My dad got my mom this watch when she first got hired at the hospital. She used to say it was the only thing in their marriage that ever worked." Scott said chuckling slightly towards the end while showing us the small red watch.

"Okay, the four of you will get in. Each of us will hold you down until you're essentially... Well, dead. But it's not just someone to hold you under. It needs to be someone who can pull you back, someone that has a strong connection to you, a kind of emotional tether." He explained as Lydia and Allie smiled softly at each other. "Lydia... You go with Stiles." Deaton directed which made a smile break out on my lips.

"Are you sure? I mean, Scott and I both have to go under." Allie said while Deaton gave her calm look and she and Isaac shared a look before looking back at Scott.

"It's okay." Scott said taking my hand in mine and we shared a small smile.

"But there's an odd number, who's gonna bring me back?" I asked slightly nervous and he sighed looking down and Scott squeezed my hand comfortingly. "I do come back, right?"

"It's a higher risk. Especially for a witch as powerful as you. It could turn you dark, it'll be harder to control. But once they all wake up, Scott will give pour a potion I made into your mouth, and hopefully that'll be enough." He said and I nodded slightly. There were four tubs filled with leaves, water, and ice. The order of which people stood was Stiles, Scott, me, and Allie. Allison and I shared a look before taking each other's hands and placing out feet in the water. We both gasped at the freezing temperature but went in slowly. I looked to my other side and saw Scott and Stiles following us a little behind. I took a deep breath before I dunked myself in completely with the exception of my head. The other three followed me. This was it. We were gonna die. I could turn evil. I could be out of control. I could kill someone. I could stay dead. I could be the only one who comes back. I could be the only one who doesn't come back. We could all die for good. Our parents could die. Half the town has died. We have to save them. We had to come back. I looked at each of my friends carefully as if it was the last time is was going to see them. And it very well could be. The coldness of the water no longer affected me, I was numb. I was numb all over.

"I love you guys." I told all of them with a choked up voice as they all gave me a sad smile. "You dumbasses better come back. Don't even think about leaving me here. Or any of us."

"We wouldn't dream of it, Bree. And that goes for you too." Allie told me softly and I smiled at her letting out a shaky breath.

"By the way, if I don't make it back and you do, you should probably know something. Your dad's in town." Stiles told Scott and his eyes widened. Lydia, Isaac, and Deaton pushed the three down and the bond between Stiles and I was strengthened so I would be forced to stay under the water and not fight. I felt water cover my body. I slowly felt myself slip away and I opened my mouth to let the water in. I began to feel dizzy and lightheaded. I closed my eyes slowly and let myself fall into darkness. Matt was right, there was not bright light. Just darkness.

* * *

**I loved writing this chapter! I loved the whole "ain't nobody fresher than my motherfreaking clique" part hahaha it was fun to write! Let me know your reactions about the end! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	36. Lunar Eclipse

_Nothing ever happens in a quiet town like Beacon Hills. Everyone knows your name, everyone's nice, nothing happens. Until that night. The murder. Now? My best friend is a werewolf. My twin brother is still ordinary human and uses a baseball bat as a weapon. The new girl who hunts werewolves for fun. My other best friend can't help but finding bodies every turn she takes. And me? Well, I have a few secrets of my own. I'm human. Until that night. Now everything's gonna change._

* * *

My eyes shot open. I realized I was under freezing water. I shot up with a gasp and yelp. I looked around frantically to see Stiles, Scott, and Allie around me. We were in a completely white room. I looked around in confusion. We were dead. This is what death took us to. I was still gasping for air, as I saw Scott lift himself from his tub. And us three followed his actions. We all got out of the tub and turned around slowly to see a large tree stump with plants around it. That must be the Nemeton. We all stared at it before slowly advancing towards it. Soon enough we all were beside it. Scott rolled up his sleeve and stared at his tattoo. He stepped forward and placed his hand on the tree stump. He seemed to go into some sort of trance. I looked at Stiles and nodded. I took his hand in mine and we walked forward to the tree, following Scott's actions. I hesitantly placed my hand on the tree before I felt a surge of energy flow through me.

* * *

It was dark. I looked around and saw I was in the woods with my twin. I looked at him with a confused look on my face and he shrugged innocently.

_"Are we seriously doing this?_" I heard a familiar voice ask. Scott. I quirked an eyebrow in curiosity as I stepped forward to see the scene.

_"You're the one always bitching about nothing ever happening in this town!" Younger Stiles said turning on his flashlight_. It was the night Scott has gotten bit.

_"Hey that's Bree!" Younger Scott said pointing at the younger version of me as she put her hands up in the air in_ _defense_ as I smiled at the two.

_"Well am I wrong?" She asked them. Silence. "Am I ever wrong?" They opened their mouth to speak but she cut them off. "You speak you lose your tongues." She said smiling sweetly at them before walking happily into the woods, taking the lead. _

_"If she's leading we are so getting lost." _I heard Stiles mutter to Scott.

_"Hey I heard that you morons! And at least I know my way around Disney World and Disney Land! That will come in handy!" She said_. I laughed at the younger versions of ourselves. The scene jumped ahead.

_"Alright come on!" Stiles and she jumped up and ran as Scott struggled to keep up._

_"Stiles!" Scott whisper yelled. "Bree!" He takes another pump of his inhaler. "Wait up!" The officers were getting closer to them as we ran farther away. Scott was falling behind and as she was about to run back to him he pulled her forward. Scott kept yelling out names as they slowed down. They suddenly heard a dog barking and they both fell to the ground in surprise._

_"Hold it right there!" A police officer yelled at them as he shined a flashlight in their eyes._

_"Hang on, hang on. These little delinquents belong to me." Dad said glaring at them._

_"Um hey daddy!" Younger me said smiling sweetly._

_"Dad, how are you doing?" Stiles said as they both scrambled up from the ground, dog still barking in the background._

_"So uh. Do you listen into all of my phone calls?" He asked the two of them as she looked at Stiles._

_"Uh no! Well.. Not the boring ones." Stiles sheepishly said as she put her head in her hands at his answer. "What! You could've answered it Bree! But then you went all 'your turn!'"_

_"Like we've ever not gone by the 'your turn' rule?" She asked him _and I smiled at the memory of us making the 'your turn' rule.

_"Okay okay you two. Where's your third partner in crime?" Dad asked them._

_"Who Scott?" She asked him. "Scott's home! Said something about wanting a good night of sleep for school tomorrow." Young Bree said lying. "Yeah it's just me. And Stiles. In the woods. Alone. Not doing any murdering of any kind." Stiles looked at her with raised eyebrows._

_"Scott you out there!" Dad said shining his flashlight through the woods. I saw Younger Bree hide her hand behind her back and cross her fingers. "Scott?" There was a distant thunder and I looked up to the sky to feel a small drop of rain fall on my cheek. It started to rain badly as dad sighs. "Well you two I'm gonna walk you back to your car, and we will have a conversation about something called invasion of privacy."_

I looked back at Stiles as the three walked back to Stiles' blue jeep. I sighed as we began walking back and we stumbled into something. We both turned around to see the Nemeton before our eyes. I felt myself being pulled back. I looked to my side to no longer see Stiles standing there.

"Stiles?" I called out but no answer came. I felt myself being tugged. A part of me told me to let myself be pulled away, but the other half told me to stay here. The real question wasn't if I wanted to stay or leave. I knew what the real question was. Did I want to live or die? If I lived, I went back to the drama and hell that my life held. But with that life also held happiness. My dad. Stiles. Scott. Allie. Lydia. Isaac. Derek. Cora. I couldn't leave.

"Bree?" I heard a voice call out and I spun around to see no one there. It was Scott's voice.

"Scott!" I called out flailing my arms. I wanted to go back. I was immediately pulled back. My eyes shot open once again. I was in the water but my head in Scott's arms and lap. I took a long gasp for air. I panted as I looked around. I saw Scott holding an empty tube in his hands and I sighed in relief. "We're okay?" I asked and they all nodded. "But anyway, I saw it I know where it is. We passed it. There's- There's a stump, this huge tree. Well, it's not huge anymore. It was cut down. It was the night we were looking for the body. When you got bit, Scott." I said frantically and they nodded.

"We woke up a little bit before you. You weren't waking up so we used the plan B." Scott said shaking the bottle and I realized I was still in the water so I get out and they wrapped a towel around me as I smiled in thanks. I saw Stiles in the corner of the room with tears in his eyes and I ran over to him attacking him in a hug.

"I though I had lost you." Stiles said holding me tighter.

"Not even close." I said shaking my head. After a few moments we pulled apart and I smiled at him. I look at Isaac and the others and they were staring at us weirdly.

"What?" Allie asked.

"You guys were out a long time." Isaac responded looking down sheepishly.

"How long is a long time?" I asked quirking an eyebrow at him as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"16 hours." Deaton replied calmly as my jaw dropped in shock.

"We've been in the water for 16 hours?" Scott asked in disbelief.

"And the full moon rises in less than four."

"Well... Now we know where it is. So we have to get moving, now." I said in a haste.

"I- I have to get back to the alphas." Scott said shaking his head with wide eyes and I looked at him with disbelief.

"No way in hell! I just got you back I'm not letting you go again!" I said taking his hand in mine.

"I made a deal with Deucalion." Scott answered simply giving me a apologetic smile and I scoffed at him lightly.

"Does anyone else think that sounds a lot like a deal with the devil?" I asked skeptically gesturing my free hand around wildly.

"Why does it matter, anyway?" Isaac asked him incredulously as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Because I still don't think that we can beat Jennifer without their help." Scott answered him easily.

"He trusts you more than anyone. Tell him he's wrong." I said looking at Deaton pleadingly and I stepped forward desperately not wanting him to leave again.

"I'm not so sure he is. Circumstances like this sometimes require that you align yourself with people you'd normally consider enemies." Deaton answered me in the same calm voice as he always uses.

"So we're gonna trust him, the guy that calls himself death, destroyer of worlds? We're gonna trust that guy?" Isaac asked accusingly as I shook my head at him.

"I wouldn't trust him, no, But you could use him to your advantage. Deucalion may be the enemy, but he could also be the bait." Deaton answered as the door suddenly creaked and the chimes over the door rang. We all shared a concerned glance before we walked over to the front of the clinic and saw Ethan standing there.

"I'm looking for Bree." Ethan informed us and I crossed my arms over my chest at him. I hadn't talked to Ethan much, only the time at the rest stop on the bus. Maybe once or twice after that but I wasn't sure if I trusted him enough to go anywhere with him.

"What do you want?" I asked incredulously trying to get straight to the point.

"I need your help." He answered honestly.

"With what?" Scott asked putting a protective arm in front of me raising an eyebrow at the alpha.

"Stopping my brother and Kali... From killing Derek." Ethan admitted as his eyes met mine and I bit my lip as I nodded my head.

"Yeah seems like good enough reason for me." I said as I looked over my shoulder at my friends silently asking for permission to go with him and they nodded at me.

"Bree wait!" I heard the strawberry blonde call out and I spun around to see her walking over to me. "I'm coming. Something... Something doesn't feel right. Either I go with you or I drive there on my own and to save gas money I saw we just use someone else's car.

"Fine. To be honest I wouldn't mind having you there anyway." I said sighing honestly as I took her hand in mine and gave her a grateful smile.

* * *

I pulled the sliding metal door to Derek's loft open as Ethan and Lydia followed close behind me. I hasn't seen any of the Hales' in a few days but Isaac had informed me that he had left Derek's pack when the Alpha refused to leave an unconscious Cora's side.

"Hopefully not all for nothing. The moon is rising, Derek. You drained your battery all the way to the red, And there is a fully charged alpha on her way to rip you limb from limb." I heard Peter's voice echo loft from the back as we headed in that direction as quietly as possible.

"I'll be fine in a few hours." Derek murmured in a strained voice and I frowned in confusion as to why his voice was so weak. I waked closer to where they were and I saw Derek on the floor with his back against the wall as Cora helped him drink from a water bottle while Peter stood in front of them.

"I sincerely hope so, because a few hours is all that you have."

"Well, that's why we're here." I announced our presence with a smirk on my lips as Cora and Derek spun their heads around in surprise but Peter just smirked smugly as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Cora! You're awake!"

"What is he doing here?" Cora hissed angrily as she stood up from her crouch with a snarl escaping her throat and she pointed an accusing finger at Ethan as he tensed.

"He's here because I said so. So do we think we can make peace for all of five minutes long enough to not get each other killed?" I asked the two angrily as they slowly nodded at me with a frown on their lips. "Okay, now, what the hell did you do?" I asked in a scolding tone as I turned to look down at Derek with a quirked eyebrow and placed my hands on my hips as he struggled to his feet with Cora's help.

"I gave up being an Alpha to save her. I'm a Beta again." Derek explained to me in a strained voice I raised both my eyebrows in surprise.

"Omega, actually." Peter corrected his nephew and both Derek and Cora glared at him as I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"So are you." I pointed out cockily as the smirk fell from his face and he scowled at me as I smiled back innocently. I turned my attention back to Derek and Cora narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the alpha twin as I crossed my arms over my chest. "Ethan came to warn you, Derek."

"We know about the lunar eclipse, so don't think Kali's gonna sit around waiting for it to level the playing field. She's coming, and my brother's coming with her." Ethan told them pointedly when I gestured with my hand for him to speak and Derek's head shot up.

"His warning is good enough for me, Derek."

"You want me to run?" Derek asked me with a lifted eyebrow as he looked over at me with a slightly surprised expression.

"No. We want you to stay and get slaughtered by an alpha with a psychotic foot fetish." Peter answered sarcastically as he rolled his eyes with a scoff as I smirked in amusement at his words. "Of course we want you to run. Sprint, gallop, leap your way the hell out of this town."

"If you want to fight and die for something, that's fine with me, but do it for something meaningful." Cora added firmly as she looked at her older brother almost pleadingly and he stared at her for a long moment as he studied her expression.

"How do you know I'm gonna lose?" Derek asked in a faint smirk on his lips as he stood up from the end of the bed and I rolled my eyes at his cockiness.

"We don't, but I'll bet she has an idea. Don't you, Lydia?" Peter asked pointedly as everyone turned their attention towards the banshee in the room and Lydia looked at them uneasily.

"I don't know anything." The strawberry blonde murmured in a small voice.

"But you feel something, don't you?"

"What do you feel, Lyds?" I asked her softly as I placed a soothing hand on her elbow and she looked at me with wide green eyes as she licked her lips nervously.

"I feel like... I'm standing in a graveyard." She admitted quietly and I nodded nervously as I rubbed her arms gently with a small reassuring smile.

"Enough for you, Derek? You're leaving. Go pack a bag. You too, Cora." I ordered firmly as I pointed a manicured finger at the metal spiral staircase to the side of the room and Cora nodded in agreement as Derek nodded once as he smirked faintly at me. "Why are you both still standing there? I'll kick both of you asses if you don't move in the next three seconds." I said as Derek made a face in consideration at me before following Cora up the stairs case to the second floor.

"I can see why Scott likes you so much." Ethan murmured in amusement as he shook his head slightly and I turned around to look at him with a smirk.

"Lydia, are you sure you want to stay here? I'm not what's going to happen but I know it's not going to be pretty." I told my strawberry blonde friend in concern as I tilted my head to the side and she immediately shook her head in answer that she wasn't going to leave as she frowned slightly. "Fine, but if I tell you do something, you do it. Okay?"

"Okay. But, um, after this is all over, please tell me we can have a relaxing afternoon at a day spa." Lydia joked with a serious edge to her voice as she looked at me with a smirk playing on her lips and I chuckled lightly as I nodded in agreement with her request.

"Where is he?" I heard the female alpha demanded harshly as she walked further into the room and Aiden appeared in the doorway behind her as his eyes searched the room before landing on the three of us with a confused frown.

"I think he said he was heading out to do some shopping, run a few errands, The usual... Werewolf afternoon." Lydia answered her sarcastically as she snapped her fingers as though she was trying to remember and I smirked slightly in amusement as she glanced at Ethan.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Kali asked angrily.

"Someone in desperate need of a pedicure. I'd be happy to give you a referral." I told her mockingly as I tilted my head to the side as Kali growled threateningly in the back of her throat. Kali started stalking towards us but Aiden growled as he stepped forward and I looked over at him to see that his eyes were glowing bright alpha red.

"Oh, really?" Kali asked him in a patronising voice as she turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "Did someone take their little assignment too seriously?"

"She is not the problem." Aiden insisted as he glanced in my direction for a second before looking back at the female Alpha and she scoffed slightly as she slowly circled around him like he was prey.

"Maybe the problem is where your loyalties lie."

"Oh, god. Is this about to get really violent?" Lydia asked in a frightened voice as she entwined our fingers together on my other side and squeezed tight enough that I would be concerned if I didn't have the supernatural ability to heal.

"Probably." Ethan and I both answered casually at the same time as I nodded my head slowly. The sound of cracking filled the room moments before the skylight overhead crumbled inwards and the glass shards started to fall into the loft as we all froze in surprise. I pulled Lydia with me as Ethan grabbed onto my arm and pushed us down onto the ground with his body covering us from the scattered glass shards falling from the sky. I looked over my shoulder with a frown as I covered Lydia's head and I saw Jennifer crouched in the middle of the room on a pile of broken glass.

"So who wants to go first?" Jennifer asked tauntingly as she glared a shocked Kali. She rushed at the Darach as she threw skilled punches and kicks but Jennifer easily dodged every move with a combination of expert blocks as they battled it out in the middle of the loft until she used her control over air to throw Kali to the other side of the room. Aiden growled threateningly as he ran towards Jennifer and Ethan swore under his breath as he climbed off of us before ripping his shirt straight off his body. I sat up with my arms wrapped tightly around Lydia as Ethan ran over to his brother and they began to merge but Jennifer grabbed their throats before they could as she ripped them apart. The twins each flew into opposite sides of the room as she smirked evilly at the mayhem she was causing and I gasped in shock and we slowly scooted backwards against the concrete pillar in fear. Kali climbed to her feet with a grunt as she glared at the Darach with hatred in her eyes. "That's right, Kali. Look at me. Look at my face. Do you know what it takes to be able to look like this, to be able to look normal?"

"I don't care." Kali gritted through her canines in her mouth.

"It takes power. Power like this." Jennifer told her as she smirked almost victoriously and the wind started blowing like a hurricane was coming as all the glass shards in the room started to slowly elevate into the air. I pushed my hair out of my eyes as I slowly climbed to my feet with a slightly terrified feeling in my stomach and I gestured with my hand for Lydia to stay down as I tried to focus on the air around the glass shards. The glass shards wavered slightly as I concentrated on keeping them still because I didn't want Jennifer to do whatever it was she was planning on doing. It took tremendous power to fight the Darach with the powers she held. A few of the glass shards shattered under the pressure of competing against the two controlled elements and Jennifer frowned in confusion as she whipped around to look at the glass. "What's happening?"

"You're not the only one with power." I said to her as I gasped slightly for breath and she slowly turned to face me with a small smile on her lips.

"Hm. I forgot you were here, Bree. You have no idea how truly powerful you actually are. It's too bad you're still beginning to learn how to control it." She taunted me as I raised my hand and her eyes widened. The wind pressure increased and I smirked to myself in pride as she was spammed against the wall.

"Still learning to use it?" I asked putting my hand down but she stayed trapped on the wall. "Please, sweetheart, I'm stronger than you could ever imagine." I said threateningly as I crunched my hand into a fist and heard satisfying cracks in the air as she screamed out. I glanced at Kali and saw her looking at me in amazement. I imagined her flying into the wall on the other side of the room and sure enough a moment later she was there as I smirked coyly.

"You don't know what you're doing. Doing what you did to find your parents weakened you, you have to stop. You're going to kill yourself!" Kali called out but I ignored her as I turned Jennifer around to face me. I kept her stuck to the wall as I advanced towards her.

"Stop the storm. And let my dad, and the rest of the parents, go. Or I will not hesitate to kill you." I threatened as she looked at me in fear.

"Your eyes..." She trailed off as she stared into my eyes. I frowned in confusion before realizing my eyes were fully black. I shook off my expression before putting on a blank mask.

"Bree stop!" I heard Lydia shout but I ignored her. I slowly began to feel lightheaded. I blinked trying to keep my self awake as the wind increased. I gasped for air as I felt no air in my lungs. I fell to my knees as I heard Lydia's shouts. I collapsed onto the ground and closed my eyes as darkness took over.

* * *

"Bree! Bree, wake up!" Someone said in a desperate voice as they shook my shoulders but I couldn't find the strength to open my eyes to see who it was.

"Is she awake yet?" A rougher voice asked from further away

"Would I still be doing this if she was?"

"Well, then try something else!"

"Please, don't kick my ass for this." The first person murmured in a whispered voice as they paused in shaking me. Pain erupted on the side of my face as I gasped for breath and I jerked my head up as I blinked my eyes furiously. Cora leaned over me with a relieved expression on her face as I glanced around in confusion as I reached up to rub my aching cheek with my hand.

"You punched me!" I accused her in a surprised voice with wide eyes and chuckled a bit and she laughed at me in relief as she helped me slowly sit up. The events leading up to me passing out suddenly came rushing back to me as I looked around the loft. "What happened? Where's Jennifer? Where's Lydia?"

"Bree..."

"What the hell happened!"

"Bree, I'm right here." I heard Lydia say in a shaky voice on the other side of the room and I snapped my head around as I let out a sigh of relief at the sight of the strawberry blonde crouched down over someone. I frowned in confusion as I looked down at the body next to her and my eyes widened in horror when I recognised him.

"Aiden?" I whispered as I started crawling across the room over the broken glass and Lydia glanced at me sympathetically as I knelt down next to him. "What happened? Is he alive? Where's Ethan?"

"They're both alive for now. Ethan's just over there." Lydia told me softly as she nodded her head over to the other unconscious twin and I sighed in relief as I nodded my head in understanding. "Once you passed out, Jennifer killed Kali and the twins attacked her in their merged form. Jennifer snapped their neck and I thought that they died. She made me scream, like, banshee scream. Derek and Cora came back here just like she wanted."

"Okay, you and Cora need to take the twins to Deaton at the animal clinic. He'll help them." I ordered her after swallowing my nervousness.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to find Scott. The moon is nearly at its peak, we need to be ready." I told her and she nodded in understanding as I ran a hand though my hair. I took a deep breath with a nod of my head and I looked over at Lydia as she looked at me expectantly. "Cora, can you carry Ethan on your own down to the car?"

"Yeah, why? Where are we going?" She asked me curiously as she started lifting Ethan over her shoulder with her supernatural strength and I pushed Lydia back a little as I did the same with Aiden.

"The animal clinic. If anyone can help, it's Deaton." I informed her as I started carrying Aiden's unconscious body towards the front door and Cora grunted in annoyance as she followed behind me with Ethan while Lydia trailed behind us. When we had just placed the twins in the backseat of Derek's car.

"Okay Isaac just texted me. He asked me to meet them at Allison's. I gotta go, get them to Deaton, now!" I said as I ran to my car and climbed in as I took a deep breath. I drove down the road to Allison's apartment. I climbed out of the car and saw Allie, Isaac, and Scott were getting out of the car with Scott on the phone.

"Bree thank god you're okay!" Allie exclaimed as she ran up to me and wrapped her and around me and I returned the hug with a relieved sigh.

"Just grab anything?" Scott asked rubbing his forehead as we walked into the building. "Stiles, I'm not smelling your dad's boxers." Scott argued as we advanced up elevator and into the apartment. "Socks? Okay, I'll smell the socks."

"What about me?" Isaac asked quirking an eyebrow.

"See what you can find in my dad's closet. Anything with the strongest scent." Allie responded as she and Scott walked to the office where the Argent family kept their weapons.

"Quite an arsenal your father's got here, young lady. Scott." I heard a familiar unwelcome voice comment and I stiffened at the sound of Agent McCall's voice.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked with no emotion in his voice with the exception of shock written on his face.

"Following one of the only leads I have. Now, since I don't know where you've been, Why don't you have a seat, and we can talk? You too, Isaac, Bree." He said calling out our names towards the end and my eyes widened as Isaac and is came into view.

"How do you know my name?" Isaac asked sheepishly.

"Your name's one of the few things I know. To be honest, the rest of what's going on around here has me stumbling in the dark, even over the smallest clue."

"If you're trying to tell me that you don't have a clue, I learned that a long time ago." Scott shot back calmly.

"I'm really hoping to avoid the embarrassment of dragging my own son into an interrogation room. Really hoping." Agent McCall said and I sent daggers at him. "I'm not gonna lie. I'm more than a little disturbed, Not only by the number of missing parents, But the fact that it's Stiles and Bree's father, your father, and your mother." McCall said with his hands in his pockets and I crossed my arms over my chest as we all took a seat as Isaac offered me a mint which I gladly received.

"Mine are both dead." Isaac bluntly said holding his hand up in the air as he clicked his mint case shut and I pulled my lips in to keep from laughing.

"Save the cliched teenage apathy for your high school teachers. The four of you know more than you're saying, And I'm fully willing to keep you here all night if I have to." He said and I scoffed at him.

"You can't keep us here." I said incredulously with a roll of my eyes.

"Not without some kind of warrant." Allie chipped in.

"I've got a desk full of probable cause." Agent McCall informed us.

"You also seem to have a desk full of excuses and lies." I said as Scott took my hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze of comfort. I shared a look with Allie and we both nodded silently sharing a plan in our heads as she got up from her seat.

"My father is a highly respected private security consultant and federally licensed firearms dealer. That means he has to own a few weapons." She said pacing slowly around the room with her eyes scanning the weapons. "Like this 175-pound draw tactical crossbow or this carbon steel marine combat knife, .50ae desert eagle." She said pointing to different weapons before she picked up what seemed to be a grenade. "Hmm. Smoke grenade with pull ring igniter." She said before she pulled the draw string on the grenade igniting the small explosion of smoke as I subtly put my hand out making the smoke grow faster. "Go!" Allie ordered the rest of us as we scrambled from our seats and ran out to avoid being affected by the smoke.

"Wait! Scott, wait!" Agent McCall coughed out to his son but we ignored him and ran outside.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" I said grabbing Scott's hand as Allie and Isaac ran by us. Scott's face scrunched in confusion just before I cupped his face in my hands and pulled his lips to mine with a smile and I gave him a long passionate kiss. I pulled apart with a smile as I pressed my forehead to his.

"Yeah that works too." Scott said as I giggled at him and I grabbed his hand and pulled him back to where Allison and Isaac were. Allison and Isaac smirked at us as Allie hummed in amusement as I rolled my eyes at her playfully. Isaac and Allison got in her car as Scott and I got on his motorcycle and drove off to the clearing in the woods.

* * *

"Are you okay?" I asked Scott once we had all arrived in the preserve in sympathy considering that was the first time he had seen his father since he had abandoned him.

"I didn't know what to say to him. I couldn't come up with anything. But what you guys did, that was awesome." Scott said in amazement to Allison and I are we both smirked at each other in pride.

"I still haven't gotten anything from Stiles... You?" Isaac asked us and I shifted on my feet in concern for my brother.

"I don't get it." Scott said shaking his head as he took his hand in mine.

"Alright. Well, we can't wait for him. Come on." Isaac said as I checked my phone anxiously and called Stiles' number again but got his voicemail immediately and I groaned in frustration.

"Hey, hey Bree. It'll be fine. He'll be okay I promise." Scott told me holding my shoulders in his hands and I nodded my head letting out a deep breath.

We walked to the tip of the preserve where you could see the entire town lot up with lights. You could see people hanging out, enjoying each other's company, time was ticking on with the rest of the world. But in the meanwhile, people were about to be buried alive. Scott took my hand in his as he pulled my closer to him.

"Cutting it a little close, aren't we, Scott?" We heard Deucalion say as we spun around to see him walking up to us.

"We got a little delayed. Where are the others?" Scott asked standing in front of us protectively.

"Occupying themselves with other pursuits." Deucalion answered vaguely with a small innocent shrug.

"So it's just you and me against her?" Scott asked raising an eyebrow.

"I think you'll be surprised what a good team we make." He answered smugly. "But no, there will be one more person joining us tonight. Brianna."

"And who sighed me up for that?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest as I tilted my head.

"Peter Hale the second he bit you on that field the night of your formal when you turned into a witch." He answered as I sighed as I nodded in defeat.

"Okay, get Stiles, And then get to the root cellar, okay? We'll keep Jennifer away long enough for you to get them out of there." Scott directed Allison and Isaac turning to them.

"How are you gonna do that?"

"I have a plan."

* * *

"You said you had a plan." I said once we got to the warehouse. The storm has only gotten worse.

"On the first day of class, Jennifer sent all of us a message. It was the last line from joseph Conrad's heart of darkness. I got a message of my own to send her." Scott said pulling out his phone and held it up to face us. "You see this symbol? It's a symbol of revenge. You talk about balance, about saving people. We know what you really want, And now you know where to find us."

"Scott who knew you could be evil?" I asked with slight pride in my voice as he chuckled at me. We had waited a few moments starring into the dusty storm when we saw a figure advancing towards us. The smirk fell off my face when I saw Derek walking next to her.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked disbelievingly.

"This might be hard to believe, But I'm actually trying to help you." Derek answered with an honest look on his face.

"Ooh, like brother against brother. Brother against a sister. How very American this is. Are you ready, Jennifer? Hmm? Did you gather your herbs, pray to your ancient gods and your oak trees, Slit a baby's throat, perhaps? Should we show them why you needed to sacrifice nine innocent people Just to face me? Or is it 12 now?" Deucalion said as he morphed into his horrifying alpha form and flashed his bright red eyes as he let out a loud growl and ran towards her. Derek transformed quickly and ran towards Deucalion swiping his claws at his throat. He quickly caught his hand. Derek tried with his other claw but he also caught that one with a swift move. Deucalion began crushing the bones in Derek's arms and he chuckled at him as I gasped in horror. Jennifer placed a hand on Deucalion's chest expecting him to bounce backwards but nothing happened he only chuckled at her too. He let go of Derek's wrist quickly only to grab onto both of their necks. They began to choke as he lifted them high into the air and he chuckle again before letting them collapse to the ground. Derek went to attack Deucalion again but he caught him again and threw him into a pile of tires. Derek landed with a grunt after a few flips. Jennifer ran at him and Deucalion hit her across her face causing her head to whip to the side and he pushed down and she landed with a crack. Deucalion picked her up by the back of her neck and dragged her over to where Scott and I stood with intertwined hands.

"Kill her. Do it." Deucalion ordered Scott as Jennifer fell to her knees. Scott's face paled as I shook my head rapidly at Scott. When he saw Scott wouldn't move he roared loudly causing Scott to change into his werewolf form. "Now kill her. Your parents are dying. That storm you hear, she's burying them alive. It's her connection to the telluric currents. Kill her, and it ends."

"It won't end. Not with me. He'll have you kill everyone you love. It's what he does." Jennifer warned Scott and I stiffened beside him.

"They're dying, Scott. Your mother and the parents of your best friends, not to mention, your girlfriend's father. Kill her now, and it's over. Become the alpha you're meant to be. Become a killer." Deucalion ordered as Scott panted on the ground.

"They're not dead yet." Scott argued back.

"And who's going to save them, your friends?" Duecalion asked with a chuckle of doubt as I helped Scott to his feet and he glowed his electric golden eyes at him.

"Our pack." I answered for him as crossing my arms with a smug smile tugging at my lips. Deucalion snarled and dropped Jennifer quickly and bolted over to where Scott and I stood. He grabbed Scott's neck and pushes me to the ground and I landed with a grunt.

"Maybe you just need a little guidance." Deucalion said mockingly as he took Scott's hands filled with claws as he guided Scott over to Jennifer who was lying on the floor.

"I forgot to tell you something. Something that Gerard told me. 'Deucalion... Isn't always blind'." He said as I sent bolts of lightening to where they stood and Scott shut his eyes and dodged the lights as Deucalion swung aimlessly at the flashes of lights. The bursts of lights ended but Deucalion was fully blonde towards that point. I looked around to see all the wolves in the room back to their human state. The eclipse has started. But, I didn't feel any different. I held out my hand and imagined fire in my palm. Sure enough, there was a fire ball in my hand. I clenched my hand in a tight fist. I still had my powers. I could end this.

"The eclipse. It started." Deucalion informed us as Scott scrambled to his feet. I looked at where Jennifer once was but she was no longer helplessly lying on the floor.

"Ah shit." I said running my hands through my hair. Dust filled the outside air as we saw a deformed human figure advance towards us. It was Jennifer in her true form. On her bald head, was he slashed up face as deformed mouth. She walked forward in a totally new outfit with determination. She screamed and that was enough to send Scott flying into the wall.

"Oh come on! If she gets to change I do! I mean come on fighting in skinny jeans and heels what kind of punishment is this!" I exclaimed to no one in particular. Her head snapped over to me and I swallowed down my fear as I lifted both of my hands which caused the dirt and dust on the ground to rise. I swirled it around me and the wind hit my face so my hair blew behind me. She chuckled at me but I smirked slightly at her. I threw my hands towards her and the dirt and dust slammed at her body and she flew into the wall with a thump. I stuck her to the wall as I kept my distance from her. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you right now!"

"Because if you do, you'll become a dark witch!" Jennifer's deformed voice yelled out to me and my eyes widened at her words. "You'll want to kill everything in sight!" She told me and I lost my focus and she landed off the wall gracefully. She placed her hand out and I went flying into the air into the wall with my arms flying aimlessly trying to catch something to stop me from backing down to her. I crashed into the wall and onto the ground with a groan of pain. I felt something in my mouth and I coughed it up to see blood pooling beneath me. I groaned in annoyance at the sight if coughing up blood. Jennifer's head whipped over to where Deucalion was standing. In a flash she grabbed him by the head and brought him to the ground. She repeatedly slammed his head hard into the ground and he cried out in agony. She began punching his gave over and over.

"Jennifer!" Derek called out hand in front of him trying to calm her. She grunted dropping Deucalion's head as she spun her torso to face Derek. "He doesn't know."

"Know what?" Jennifer asked in irritation of him interrupting her.

"What you really look like." Derek said calmly as she looked down at Deucalion sheepishly. "He knows the cost of bringing Kali into his pack, but he's never seen the price you paid."

"No. No, he hasn't." Jennifer replied as she crouched down next to Deucalion and placed her hand over his eyes as she closed hers. A few moments later there was desperate short cries of horror. Jennifer opened her eyes as she took her hand off his face and stood up. Deucalion opened his eyes and blinked in disbelief. He wasn't blind anymore. "Turn to me. Turn to me!" Jennifer shouted angrily as he slowly turned his head to see the deformed monster he had taken part in creating. He hyperventilated in fear as he swallowed a lump in his throat. Suddenly she turned back. She went to strike him again but she fell back into Derek's arms with a groan of weakness. "What is this?"

"Healing him made you weak, just like healing Cora did to me. You won't have your strength for at least a few minutes." Derek answered her.

"Then you do it. Kill him." Jennifer ordered Derek with hope and victory lacing her voice but he shook his head.

"No." Derek told her simply.

"What?" Jennifer asked breathlessly in disbelief with wide eyes.

"Like my mother used to say, I'm a predator. I don't have to be a killer." Derek said and I smiled softly at the mention of his mother. He grabbed her throat roughly. "Let them go." She scowled at him as she pushed him into the wall. She slapped him repeatedly as I gaped in horror.

"Derek." I called out weakly as I attempted to get up but I fell and groaned in annoyance. I could feel myself finally beginning to heal.

"Derek." Jennifer whispered almost in an apologetic tone as she got up from him with an evil expression on her face. I saw Derek get up and I smirked happily. He went to attack her when she grabbed his body and repeatedly slammed him into the wall. She lifted him off the ground when I finally peeled myself off the ground. I checked the time on my phone and let out a breath of relief. I walked over to her as Derek glanced at me over her shoulder with electric blue eyes.

"Your 15 minutes are up bitch." I told her as I ripped her arms off Derek and threw her to the ground. I helped Scott up as she scurried to her feet and reached for something in her pocket. She threw up her arm and a circle of mountain ash flew around her. I groaned in annoyance knowing none of us could get passed her now.

"Like I told you, Derek, either you or the parents. Well, I guess I'll just have to take them now. In a few minutes, they'll be dead, and I won't need a lunar eclipse, even to kill a demon wolf." She said threateningly as I pulled Scott aside for a second.

"You can do this, Scott. If anyone can do this, it's you, okay?" I told him with wide eyes. "Now, about that confidence boost." I said with a smirk as I cupped his face in mine and kissed him sweetly on the lips. "I love you." I whispered in a barely audible voice. He nodded at me before he walked slowly up to were Jennifer was. He placed both his hands up to the invisible barrier. I walked near the barrier a few feet from Scott so I could see him better.

"You've tried this before, Scott. I don't remember you having much success." She said mockingly with a smirk on her fake face. He ignored her and began to push his hands into the barrier. Wind and smoke began pulsing off the invisible barrier as Scott glared at the Darach with determination. She smirked at him with a hint of nervousness in her eyes. Scott began to edge deeper and deeper into the barrier and with every step an electric blue light shined brighter. His eyes flashed electric yellow as he began to pant. Jennifer began to grow nervous as Scott planted one hand into the circle. He kept pushing into the barrier when his eyes flashed a searing scarlet red and I smiled in pride. Both of his arms were now through the barrier and one leg broke in as Jennifer took a step backwards in fear. He pulled his other leg in and the seal of the mountain ash was ripped open and Jennifer fell to the ground.

"How did you do that?" Jennifer asked breathlessly as she scrambled backwards from Scott in fear.

"I'm an alpha now." Scott said and I couldn't help but smile at his words. "Whatever you're doing to cause this storm, make it stop, or I'll kill you myself. I don't care what it does to the color of my eyes."

"It won't change the color of mine, so allow me." Deucalion said after she did nothing to stop the disastrous storm occurring. He quickly went up to her before she could do anything and raised his claws high into the air. He brought them down and ripped out her throat. She gasped for air in horror as she fell to the ground struggling to take her lasts breaths. She turned back to her true form and laid on the ground clutching her ripped out bloody throat. Soon the room fell silent. Scott and I looked at each other before I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck and he spun my around in the air.

"Thank you." I said quietly as he placed my feet on the ground and I kissed him passionately with a smile on my face as we pulled back. "I love you so much." I said shaking my head happily.

"I love you too." He said kissing me again.

"So true alpha hmm?" I asked mockingly. "I wonder what new skills come with that title." I said raising an eyebrow suggestively and he chuckled at me and went in to kiss me again but the song Fabulous from High School Musical ripped through the air and my eyes widened as I laughed slightly embarrassed.

"Even during the end of the world you still have Sharpay Evans as your ringtone." Scott said in amusement while shaking his head playfully and I whacked his chest lightly with a smile before snaking my phone out of my pocket.

"Bree?" I heard my twin's voice saw over the phone once I had answered.

"Stiles thank god, are you okay?" I answered nervously pulling away from Scott slightly.

"Yeah, we're okay. We're all okay. How about you, you okay?" He asked in concern.

"Uh, for the most yeah. We're all fine." I answered looking at Scott and Derek.

"You think you can come get us?"

"Yeah, of course." I answered immediately.

"Great, okay. Um, uh, bring a ladder." Stiles answered and I heard some laughs in the background.

"My mother told me you were a man of vision once." Derek said crossing his arms over his chest as we walked up to Deucalion.

"We're letting you go because we hope you can be that man again. But if you're not, then having your eyesight back won't matter." Scott said as he narrowed his eyes at him.

"Because you'll never see us coming." I finished for him threateningly with a coy smirk on my face. We turned around as walked out the warehouse.

* * *

We had gotten a ladder from Scott's basement and went to the Nemeton where the others were. Allison, Isaac, Melissa, and Chris were out of the pit. I saw dad climb up and I ran to him wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Daddy!" I exclaimed as I ran up to him wrapping my arms around him embracing him in a tight hug. "I though I'd lost you." I said honestly shaking my head.

"I wouldn't even dream of it." He told me and I smiled at him as I pulled back going back to the hole.

"Stiles you coming?" I called down crouching down next to the top of the ladder and I heard him groan. "Unless you wanted to stay down there..." I said tilting my head trailing off.

"No no it's not that-" He started to say but I cut him off.

"No, no, I could see this working. I mean, I could send you down food and water and mifi-" I said listing off the things and he cut me off.

"No I just can't figure out how to get my bat out of here." He answered and I rolled my eyes at him but still had a smile on my face.

"Just leave it dumbass!" I called down and he huffed at me and wouldn't get out. "Ugh fine I'll buy you a new one!"

"Really?" He asked with excitement lacing his voice like a little kid.

"Sure." I said shaking my head and sighing as he climbed up the ladder.

"So I was thinking of buying-" He started off to say but I cut him off by putting a hand up to stop him.

"I'm not buying you a new bat." I told him beginning to walk away and he gaped at me as he caught my elbow.

"But you said! You told me-"

"That's for eating my big cookie." I told him with a serious expression on my face.

"But it wasn't even good!" He argued flailing his arms at me.

"I made them!" I exclaimed gesturing to myself and his mouth formed into an 'o' shape and I laughed at him wrapping my arms around his neck. "I love you moron."

"I love you too." He told me hugging me back.

* * *

"So what kind of magic can you do?" My dad asked over mouthful of chicken.

"There's so much I can do, but so much I have left to figure out." I said letting my fork dangle in between my fingers.

"Yeah, from like simple card tricks to pulling a bunny out of a hat." Stiles joked and I laughed as I nudged him with my elbow.

"Yeah, well, maybe you can use your magic to do the dishes." My dad pointed his fork at me earning a laugh from my brother and a groan-laugh from me.

"I don't know, Dad, we're a kind of a package deal. If one of us has to do the dishes, than both of us have to do the dishes." I said leaning forward putting my elbows into the table.

"Fine by me." My dad shrugged and laughed at us as I shoved Stiles.

"I'm not doing the dishes." I protested settling back into my seat.

"Yeah you are." Stiles said flicking some water at me.

"No, I'm not." I cried out flicking water right back at him. And then it was an all-out war. Stiles took his glass of water and threw it at me as he got out of his chair but I raised my palm, stopping it and sending it back to him. It splashed all over him, leaving him drenched. I started to laugh as Stiles stood in front of me, dripping wet. My dad's booming laugh caused me to stop laughing and look at him. Stiles turned and looked at our father.

"You two are ridiculous." My dad finally said shaking his head and getting up from his chair having his plate in hand. I shared a look with Stiles before I flicked up my palm and pushed out a wave of water soaking my father. I scrambled off of my chair laughing as I ran out of the kitchen with our dad yelling at us as we ran. I could hear him laughing as he ran after us which caused me to go into the living room. Stiles jumped on me making me go tumbling to the ground. I wrestled with Stiles trying to get him off of me as our dad watched from the doorway laughing.

* * *

"So what do we do now?" I asked Sunday morning after we defeated the darach and alpha pact. Scott and I were going to the park for the day and I held his hand as we walked down the pathway.

"I'm not sure." Scott said honestly with a shrug. "I guess, do normal coupley stuff." He said and I laughed at him giving him a sweet kiss before pulling back and confined to walk on the path. The sun was shining through the trees and a soft wind blew across the sky. Stiles was at home, hanging out with our dad on his day off, I took the opportunity to talk with Scott about what happened at the distillery.

"Are you okay?" I asked shoving my hands in my pockets. Scott knew I was talking about the darkness left by the sacrificing.

"I still feel it." Scott answered, looking at me, "I mean it's kind of like I'm staring into an immense darkness." He said as he gestured to his chest.

"No, same. I get it too." I nodded and looked down at my shoes sheepishly. "So what do you do?" I asked looking up at him for advice.

"I look for my friends." Scott shot a grin at me causing me to smile and look back down at the ground. "And of course, you."

"Do you think Derek's really gone?" I asked after a moment with a tired sigh as I looked up at the sky.

"I don't know. Part of me hopes he isn't and another part hopes he's gonna be okay." Scott said looking down the street towards the park.

"I'm sure he's gonna be fine." I shared a look with him as he smiled at me.

"What about you?" Scott asked.

"Well, we told Dad." I blew out a breath, "And so far, everything seems great."

"Good." Scott nodded as we reached the park. I sat down on one of the swings kicking off.

"And Dickhead's staying?"

"Seems like it." Scott blew out a breath as I sighed sympathetically.

"Alright, well... We'll deal him." I said swinging. Scott looked at me and smiled. I met his gaze and kicked off the ground.

"Bet I can go higher than you." I taunted causing Scott to back up.

"Really?" He asked quirking an eyebrow at me. I nodded and then we kicked off swinging higher and higher trying to touch the clouds that were floating above us that were higher than we every dreamed. I let out a laugh as Scott jumped off his swing landing in a tumble in the sand. I jumped off my swing landing on top of him as he groaned.

"Thank you for cushioning my fall." I said patting his shoulder as I rolled off of him. Scott laughed as we looked at the clouds pointing out shapes and animals. He was gazing up at the sky as I turned to him. He looked at me and I brought my face to his, connecting our lips together. At that moment I only knew one thing. I was falling fast, and hard.

* * *

**IM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE I KNOW ITS ONLY BEEN A DAY BUT I LIKE TO UPDATE EVERY DAY! I loved writing this chapter but it took so freaking long! Let me know what you think! REVIEW PLEASE! Im so excited from 3b I have so many plans! And if you're wondering yes Kira and Malia will be in it. There will be no scira but will be stalia/stydia love triangle. But guys reviews encourage me PLEASE review like I checked my statistics on this story and I have way over 20k people reading this, and only like three of you review? But thank you so much to those who review! They help me so much! Love you all! And I just checked, this chapter is over 10,000 words! Yay that was one of my goals! Even though a good 99% of it is me ranting about nothing haha! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	37. Anchors

_Nothing ever happens in a quiet town like Beacon Hills. Everyone knows your name, everyone's nice, nothing happens. Until that night. The murder. Now? My best friend is a werewolf. My twin brother is still ordinary human and uses a baseball bat as a weapon. The new girl who hunts werewolves for fun. My other best friend can't help but finding bodies every turn she takes. And me? Well, I have a few secrets of my own. I'm human. Until that night. Now everything's gonna change._

* * *

_"No, no, no, no. Don't let them in."_ I muttered in a horrified voice as I clenched my fists around my sheets and a whimper escaped._ "Don't let them in. No, don't let them in."_ I murmured in a whimper as I fought my subconscious. My eyes flew open.

I was trapped. I was alone. I wasn't in my house or my bed. I look around the small space and saw I was trapped inside a locker. I raised my hand and banged it as hard as I could against the cold medal. When it wouldn't open I let out a cry of frustration. I frantically began to pound against the locker door. Suddenly when I was about to lose hope, the door swung open. I stumbled out of the locker just in time to see Stiles on the opposite side of the room. I was surprised to see him in my dream, let alone that he was in the same condition I was in. The door suddenly creaked open and we both furrowed our eyebrows at the sight. We both turned and began walking out of the locker room. We walked out the door and I looked around to find our location. School. It was vacant and dark. I looked at Stiles and took his hand in mine out of fear. We began walking forward both barefoot. A classroom door was open. I shared a confused look with Stiles before we both walked into the room. Tables we flipped, chairs were broken, papers scattered the floor. It was completely destroyed. But that wasn't the most surprising piece. The Nemeton stood in the middle of the classroom. I was hesitant to go near it after the events that occurred revolving around it but Stiles gently pulled me forward. Stiles reluctantly put his hand on the Nemeton, nothing happened. I followed his actions and still nothing. I was about to pick my shaking hand up from the bark but suddenly roots shot out of the cut down tree and wrapped around my hand. I desperately tried to break free but it wouldn't budge. But suddenly, I was able to yank back.

I shot up from my bed with sweat dropping down my face and body. I was panting loudly as I swallowed a lump in my throat. I looked around me and I saw I was finally back in my own room. I let out a sigh of relief before falling back into my bed

"You okay?" Scott asked as he sat up from his lying position. "Bree?"

"Yeah, I was just dreaming. It was weird. It was like a dream within a dream. Like a nightmare." I said shaking my head with a sigh.

"It's okay now, I'm here." Scott said comfortingly as he rubbed my arms with his hand.

"Yeah." I said smiling at Scott who was shirtless under the covers when I realized something. "Wait a second, Scott. Not that I'm complaining you're always welcome here but, didn't you go home last night? I don't remember you sleeping over." The door creaked open before Scott had a chance to answer. I turned facing it with narrowed eyes. The door was slightly open. I pulled my covers off my and went to get up to shut it.

"Bree, where are you going?" Scott asked putting a hand on my shoulder trying to keep me down.

"I'm just gonna close the door."

"Just go back to sleep." Scott said pulling my close to him and his body heat radiated off him to my cold body as he tried to pull me back down to the bed.

"No, no, I should close it." I said absently.

"Don't worry about it." Scott muttered as he rubbed my shoulder.

"What if someone comes in?" I asked in barely a whisper.

"Like who? Just go back to sleep, Bree." Scott said putting his head in my neck as he began kissing my skin and as much as I wanted to continue this, I felt drawn to close the door.

"No, I have to." I softly said as I got out of bed hesitantly. "But what if they get in?"

"What if who gets in? Bree, just leave it. Please, Bree." Scott said almost pleadingly but ignored him as I stepped closer to the bed. "Bree, come back to bed. Bree. Please. Don't, Bree. Don't! Don't go in there, please, don't. Please, Bree, don't!" Scott yelled in a horrified tone but it was too late, I had already stepped through the door frame.

I expected myself to walk through the doorframe into my hallway in my house but the coldness of the bare tile floor never came. I felt something crunch beneath my feet and I slowly looked down to see the forest floor beneath me. I turned around wanting to go back to my room but the door was gone, I only saw never ending trees. Wind whirled around me as lights began to turn on one by one. I turned back ground to see the Nemeton once again. I glanced up to see Stiles on the other side of the room. I walked forward towards the Nemeton.

"It's a dream." I murmured shaking my head as I advanced to the cut down tree. "This is just a dream." I said forcefully as I desperately tried to wake my self up. "It's just a dream, get it out of your head, Bree!" I yelled scrunching my hair on my head in frustration. "You're dreaming. All right? So, wake up, Bree." I cried out banging my head trying to wake up to no avail. "Wake up, Bree." I yelled angrily as I fell to my knees and clutched my head. "WAKE UP!" I screeched at the top of my lungs.

The sound of birds chirping made my eyes blink open unwillingly. I carefully looked around and saw Scott wasn't in my bed like in the dream. I sighed as I fell onto my back and looked at the time on my clock. I furrowed my eyebrows as I couldn't see what it said. I was narrowing my eyes when someone knocked on my door.

"Hey, time to get up, kiddo. Get your butt to school." Dad said as he walked past my door. I nodded and stretched my arms out.

"And you couldn't wake up?" Lydia asked after I finished telling her and Allie about my night terror.

"Nope, and it was beyond terrifying. You ever hear of sleep paralysis?" I asked the two as we went down the stairs.

"Uh no, do I want to?" Allie asked raising an eyebrow at the two of us.

"Have you ever had a dream where you feel like you're about to wake up but you can't move or talk?" I asked her.

_Wake up._

"Yeah. Yeah, I've had that." Allie said nodding.

"It happens because during REM sleep your body is basically paralyzed. It's called muscle atonia. That way if you start dreaming about running, you don't actually start running in your bed." Lydia explained knowingly and I gave her a slight smile.

"That makes sense."

"But sometimes your mind can wake up before your body does. So for this split second, you're actually aware that your body is paralyzed. And that's the terrifying part." I said with a sigh running my fingers through my hair. "It turns your dream into a nightmare. You can feel like you're falling, like you're being strangled, or, in my case, like you're at the center of a grove of magical trees where human sacrifices took place." I said in annoyance as we walked into a classroom.

_Wake up._

"You think it means something?" Allison asked as we sat down in our seats.

"What if what we did that night what if it's still affecting us?"

"Post-traumatic stress?" Lydia offered quirking an eyebrow.

_Wake up._

"Or something. But you want to know what scares me the most? I'm not even sure this is real." I said letting our a shaky breath as I looked them dead in the eyes.

_Wake up._

I shot up in bed screaming. I screamed at the top of my lungs. I screamed, and screamed, and screamed. I flipped the covers around my bed. I was alone in my room, it was still dark. I screamed my head off as I twisted around in my bed. I started to cry as I screamed. I tugged my fingers in my hair screaming, I couldn't stop screaming. My door burst open and I saw Stiles came rushing in with dad quickly behind him. Stiles jumped onto my bed as he wrapped his arms around me and pulling me onto his lap as I shook in his arms letting out small screams.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's okay. It's okay. You're okay." Dad whispered quickly but soothingly as my eyes darted around the room and Stiles patted my hair comfortingly.

"Is this real?" I whispered absently as I look around and leaned into Stiles' chest as I cried.

* * *

My alarm began to buzz on the nightstand and Stiles rolled over clicking it off. I sat in my bed as Stiles ran a hand through his hair. He admitted to me last night he had been having the same nigh terrors I've been having. Waking up screaming and sweaty. Stiles stayed last night in case either of us had a nightmare again.

"Did you sleep?" Stiles asked as I shook my head.

"No." I said sighing in defeat.

"Yeah me either." Stiles said as he got up from my bed and I say with my legs crossed. "After that dream, or nightmare whatever you want to call it..."

"Yeah same, can we talk about it later, I could really go for some food right now I'm starving." I said in an exasperated voice.

"Yeah sure." Stiles said as he left the room. I threw my covers off my and went to my closet. I stared at my clothes before picking out an outfit and getting dressed. I dropped my backpack on the ground letting out a groan as threw my hands out in annoyance. When I jerked my hand fire came out from the tips. I gasped and jumped back, clutching my hand. I frowned in confusion before I walked down stairs to see Stiles starring oddly at his book.

"Hey. You two all right? You ready for school?" Dad asked gesturing to the two of us.

"Yeah, yeah, we're good. Dad, seriously, we're fine. It was just a nightmare." I said trying to reassure him. I saw him holding a box and I tilted my head. "What's that?"

"That's just, uh, files from the office." Dad said looking down at the box.

"It says 'Sheriff's station, do not remove'." Stiles said reading off the box.

"Well, yeah, unless you're the Sheriff." Dad said with a smile and I chuckled slightly at the two of us.

"Oh."

"Now both of you, get your butts to school, alright?" Dad said as he left and we nodded.

* * *

Stiles and I drove to school in silence despite the radio. We got there and saw Scott staring weirdly at the ground behind him. He has running from something and was panting. Stiles and I shared a concerned look before running up to him.

"Hey. Hey, you all right?" I asked in concerned tone. Scott looked at me startled but nodded slowly. "You don't look all right, Scott."

"I'm okay." He too us not seeming so sure himself.

"No, you're not. It's happening to you too. You're seeing things, aren't you?" Stiles asked knowingly as I crossed my arms over my chest and let out a tired sigh.

"How'd you know?" He asked frowning at us in confusion.

"Because it's happening to all four of you." Lydia said walking up to us with Allison next to her.

"Well, well, look who's no longer the crazy one." Lydia said in a sing-songy voice as we walked into school with her in front of us.

"We're not crazy." I denied as I shook my head adjusting the strap on my bag.

"Hallucinating? Sleep paralysis? Yeah, you guys are fine." Lydia said sarcastically and I gave her a look as I pursed my lips in annoyance.

"We did die and come back to life. That's gotta have some side effects, right?" Scott said as the school bell rang and I jumped at the sudden shrilling sound.

"We keep an eye on each other. Okay? And Lydia, stop enjoying this so much." Stiles said as we walked away.

"What?" Lydia asked mockingly as we walked to history. I sat down in my seat talking to Scott about what we were gonna do this weekend when the new teacher spoke up.

"Good morning, everyone. My name is Mr. Yukimura. I'll be taking over for your previous History Teacher. My family and I moved here three weeks ago. I'm sure, by now, you all know my daughter, Kira." The new teacher said greeting himself and his daughter as Kira groaned and banged her head on her desk causing the entire class to turn their heads and glance at the new girl. She sheepishly picked her head up and I gave her smile which she returned. "Or you might not since she's never actually mentioned anyone from school. Or brought a friend home for that matter. Either way, there she is. Now, let's begin with American History at the turn of the 20th century."

* * *

"Maybe we need a little more time to get back to normal." Scott said trying to be optimistic as we stood by our lockers. I tried to open my lock but it wouldn't budge.

"Yeah, try not to forget we hit the reset button on a supernatural beacon for supernatural creatures. There's a pretty good chance things are never going back to normal." Stiles said as I gestured to him in exasperation.

"Yeah." Scott said as he looked down the hallway absently. I kept yanking at my lock but it wouldn't open at all. I let go of the lock and sigh in annoyance. I touched the lock again but this time it zapped my finger and the lock burst open leaving a trail of smoke behind it. I look up at Scott.

"What?" I asked noticing his expression in his face as I opened my locker which was next to Stiles. "That new girl Kira seems nice."

"Yeah I guess but I don't think we should really be worried about making new friends to keep secrets from. We need to focus on this darkness around our hearts, alright?" Stiles asked and I sighed in defeat as I nodded. I turned my head slightly and I saw Scott's eyes glowing scarlet red and I gasped slightly.

"Oh, Scott, your eyes." I said and he snapped back to reality.

"What about them?" Scott asked in confusion.

"They're starting to glow."

"You mean like right now?" Scott asked with wide eyes of disbelief.

"Yes, right now. Scott, stop. Stop it."

"I can't I can't control it." Scott said as he panted and we saw his transformation increase with his claws and canines.

"Alright, just keep your head down. Look down, come on. Keep your head down." I said as my twin and I grabbed Scott and pulled him into a classroom.

"Get back away from me." Scott said growling and I julep but at his voice.

"Scott, it's okay." I said putting a hand out thing to get to him but he growled louder.

"I don't know what's going to happen. Get back." Scott grunted out as his shift was almost complete. He fell to his knees and clenched his fists causing his claws to seep into his skin. I put my hand over my mouth to keep from gasping as blood poured out of his wounds. He his werewolf features faded away as he panted on the floor.

"Pain makes you human." I said with a sigh as Stiles and I sat on the floor with Scott.

"Scott, this isn't just in our heads. This is real. And it's starting to get bad for us too. We're not just having nightmares. We're having dreams where we'll have to literally scream ourselves awake. And sometimes I'm not even sure if I'm actually ever waking up." Stiles said and I looked down hating reminiscing our nightmares.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you know how you can tell if you're dreaming? You can't read in dreams. More and more, the past few days, I've been having trouble reading. It's like I can't see the words. I can't put the letters in order." Stiles admitted as he looked around.

"Like even now?"

"I can't read a thing." Stiles admitted and I sighed in frustration.

* * *

"Do you really think this is going to help?" Allie asked Lydia and I during our free period. We were out in the woods setting up targets for Allison to hit.

"I know that if you think it's not going to help it definitely won't." I said as I trudged back to where my friends were standing. "Damn it's hard to go into the woods in heels." I muttered to no one in particular.

"So get your head into it, shoot a few and see what happens." Lydia said as Allison picked up an arrow. She placed the silver head into her drawstring arrow and took a deep breath. She pulled her fingers back so they grazed her cheeks before she let go and sent the arrow flying. I smiled hoping it would hit the target but it didn't even come close, it soared by the tree. "Oh." Lydia said quietly as Allison sighed in defeat. "Maybe hold the string a different way. Try the Mongolian draw." Lydia suggested and I smiled at her as Allie sent her a weird look. "What? I read. Try it." Lydia said and Allie took another deep breath as she picked up another arrow and tilted her bow so it laid flat like a plate and Lydia and I followed her her actions with our hands. She let go of the string and the arrow fell next to the tree and I frowned.

"That didn't go as planned." I muttered and Lydia rolled her eyes. "Okay, um Take a second to close your eyes and imagine the arrow going into the target." I said soothingly as Allie closed her eyes.

"Did you see that?" Allison asked as her eyes shot open.

"See what?"

"Wait here." Allison ordered us.

"Are you serious?" Lydia asked with wide eyes.

"I'll be right back."

"You did not just say that." Lydia whispered in annoyance and I chuckled softly at her. "So Bree, is it sleep paralysis or hallucinating?"

"Sleep paralysis. I literally have to scream at myself to wake up. And my magic's been crazy ever since we um, died, and came back to life." I said with a sigh as I crossed my arms over my chest in defeat.

"Well, have you ever though of- LOOK OUT!" Lydia yelled and I spun around with my hand in the air and I saw an arrow coming right towards my head. I put my hand in front of my face to stop the contact and the entire arrow froze over. I gasped as it levitated in the air and was totally frozen.

"Bree. Oh, my God. Oh, my God, Bree." Allie said gasping in horror and she shook her head as she ran over to me and checked my body for injuries.

"It's okay! I'm okay! See?" I said throwing my hands out and ice bolts shot through my hands and I let out a scream of surprise. One was shooting towards Lydia and was about to pierce her skull when Isaac came out of no where and grabbed it before it hit her and it let out a breath of relief.

* * *

"You know, the last time we bought one of these to her grave was stolen the same day." I said touching the beautiful bouquet white flowers.

"Hundred bucks down the drain." Stiles added as we noticed dad seemed somewhere else as he looked through files. "Hey, Dad? Hi, what are you doing down there?"

"Working. And hey, if somebody wants the flowers that badly, they can have them. It's the gesture." Dad said not asking his eyes off the folders.

"Hey, Dad, what is all this?" I asked picking up one of the files.

"I've been looking over some old cases from a more illuminated perspective, if you know what I mean." Dad said and I sighed at his words as Stiles picked up one of the files.

"'Strange sighting of bipedal lizard man sprinting across freeway.'" Stiles said reading the words on the label off the folder.

"Kanima pile."

"Dad, you're not going back through all your old cases seeing if any of them had something to do with the supernatural, are you?" Stiles asked throwing the file onto the floor next to where dad sat.

"I admit the recent opening of my eyes to the greater mysteries of the universe has got me reassessing. There's at least 100 cases here where I look at the details and I can ask myself, 'If I knew then what I know now...'" Dad said trailing off and I shook my head at him.

"Right, but are you sure you wanna go down that path?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"Do I have a choice? There's one case in particular that I can't get out of my head. Eight years ago, I was elected Sheriff of County, my first official duty was to tell a man that not only had his wife and two kids died in a car accident, but, as best we could tell, the body of his had been dragged from the wreck by coyotes." Dad explained and I took the folder with wide eyes.

"Malia..." I murmured absently and tears flossed in my eyes but I blinked them away.

"You mean dragged and eaten?" Stiles asked and I gave him a look and pursed my lips in annoyance.

"We didn't find the car until three days after the crash. They had driven off the road into a pretty deep ravine. Two bodies that were still in the car were covered in bites and slashes." Dad informed us and I nodded already knowing this information.

"So you're thinking bites and claw marks, probably a werewolf attack?" Stiles asked quirking an eyebrow and I shook my head knowing the real truth as to what happened.

"Maybe."

"But coyotes, they scavenge, right? So, couldn't they have just left the bites and the slashes?"

"Absolutely. But it was the night of a full moon." I told them and Stiles turned to me.

"Did you know her?" He asked and I pulled my lips in and nodded.

"Yeah, her name was Malia. I was friends with her until the accident." I explained to the two of them looking down.

"Wow you have horrible luck with your best friends dying, or dying and coming back to life, or never dying and made everyone think they were dead. Cora, Jackson, Malia-" Stiles said frantically and I cut him off but giving him a hard glare. "Yeah I'll shut up now..."

"Wise choice." I said rolling my eyes.

"Hey, Dad, where are all these going?" Stiles asked gesturing to the files.

"Yeah, we, uh We probably need to talk about that." Dad said and I narrowed my eyes at him in confusion. "Agent McCall has decided to conduct a case for my impeachment." Dad answered.

"What? Why?" Stiles and I both shouted out at the same time.

"The lack of resolution and ability to close cases." Dad said almost like he was repeating what Scott's dad told him as I rubbed my temples.

"This isn't fair." Stiles grumbled out as grew more angry by the second.

"Can he do that?" I asked throwing my hands up.

"Apparently so." Dad nodded at us asStiles pulled his lips in and stomped his foot hands on his hips.

"God, he's such- such a jerk!" I cried out as I stomped my foot. The lights above us crackled bursting with electricity. Sparks flew making us all look up. I swallowed as a sizzle went through the lights above us. I glanced down to see Dad looking at me with concern.

"I'm fine." I said, "I'm fine."

"You are so far from fine." Stiles said rubbing his hand over his face.

"I thought you had control." Dad carefully said with narrowed eyes.

"Dad, I'm fine." I simply said.

"I know you're upset, but you can't let this affect you."

"But it does, Dad." Stiles started.

"You can't let this affect you. Let me handle it, kids." Dad said. Stiles and I shared a look before nodding. I kicked my foot out and looked to the flowers.

"We should probably go give those to Mom." I said and Stiles nodded in agreement.

"I'll see you back at home." Dad said, "I'll be home late though, so don't wait up." We nodded at Dad before Stiles took the flowers and walked out of the office. I closed the door behind me and followed him to the Jeep.

* * *

We placed the flowers at Mom's grave, staying there for a couple minutes and talking to her before walking away. I shoved my hands into my coat pockets and looked to Stiles. He was silent hands in his jacket pockets as we walked the path. I turned back and faced front, keeping to myself.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"About what?" Stiles asked, looking at me, "Cause there's so many things we're dealing with right now."

"About Dad's... Thing."

"Impeachment." Stiles said the word, "You can say it, Bree."

"I don't want to." I sighed out.

"We'll be fine." Stiles nodded at me, "We can't worry about that right now when we're literally losing our minds."

"We're just teenagers." I whispered out, "I wanna be dealing with colleges and prom not trying to figure out if this is real or not."

"We have to figure out how to do both." Stiles rolled his head back to look at me.

"It'll make one hell of a college essay." I said as Stiles cracked a smile at my words.

"'How We Lost Our Minds Together'." Stiles said, making a motion with his hand.

"Perfect." I laughed out glancing at him. Stiles let out a little laugh before failing silent.

* * *

The bell was ringing right as I slid into class. I shook my head and went to my seat, slumping down in it. Stiles came hurrying in a mere two seconds later. His seat was taken by some girl. I watched him go up to her, telling her it was his seat. I felt my brow furrow as the girl signed something back to him. I caught the sign for door. Shaking my head I leaned forward in my seat as I opened my textbook. Then I noticed it got strangely quiet. Stiles caught my gaze and raised an eyebrow. I looked to the front to see Finstock just standing there.

"This is weird." I mumbled to myself.

"Hey, uh, Coach. I thought I was in the wrong class for a second." Stiles said leaning forward in his seat. Coach didn't answer just started signing. I felt my brow furrow as I made a face.

"'When is a door not a door?'" I muttered to myself as I read the signs. "When it's ajar." I finished with eyes wide.

"Okay, I don't actually know sign language." Stiles said shifting in his seat. I caught the sign for door again. "Actually I didn't even know you knew sign language." Stiles made a face as he shifted in his seat.

"Yeah, or that we even had it as an elective." I said, straightening up and swallowing nervously. Stiles turned around at the sound of my voice. I looked at Stiles. Something was wrong. I felt my brow furrow as I closed my book. Stiles turned around front again, foot tapping on the ground. Everyone else remained as still as statues. And just as quiet. This was beginning to freak me out.

"Well, this has been good. I'm gonna, uh, head out." Stiles said, gathering his stuff. I followed suit, slinging my bag around my shoulder and standing up. I walked past Finstock who was still signing the same message. I tried not to touch him as I skittered in front of him. Stiles didn't say anything to me as I walked up to him. I looked over my shoulder before we went out the door. Suddenly everyone started signing the same message. I tugged on Stiles' flannel, making him turn. Everyone was signing. There were blank looks on their faces. I was freaking out. The room was getting too small. I started to frantically blink as the rest of the class kept signing. I felt my throat close up and Stiles was backing up, blinking just as fast as he tried to regain his breathing. I was having a panic attack. I stumbled back hitting the wall as Stiles lost his balance, his arms waving wildly to regain balance. I was trying to regain my breathing, but it felt like someone was sitting on my chest. I swallowed as a shrill whistle echoed through my head.

"Stilinski one and two!" Coach Finstock yelled and I jumped as he pulled my out of my sleep.

"Uh-huh?" Stiles asked as he glanced at me.

"I asked you two a question."

"Uh Sorry, Coach. What was it?" I asked tilting my head.

"It was 'Stilinski one and two, are you paying attention back there?'" Coach asked us mockingly with a smirk on his lips that earned some laughs from some students in the classroom.

"Oh. Well, we are now." Stiles said sheepishly.

"Stilinski, stop reminding me why I drink... Every night. Does anybody else want to try the question on the board?" Coach asked walking away as Scott stared at the two of us with a shocked look on his face.

"We're okay. We just fell asleep for a second." I told him reassuringly.

"Guys, you weren't asleep." Scott informed us and I gaped at him slightly as I looked down at my floral notebook. It said _'Wake Up'_ in all block uppercase letters. It was written over and over. I looked at Stiles' notebook and his was identical. And I don't mean similar, it's identical.

* * *

"Okay, so what happens to a person who has a near-death experience and comes out of it seeing things?" Scott asked as we all sat around a table at lunch. Scott had his arm draped around me.

"And is unable to tell what's real or not?" Stiles added.

"And is being haunted by demonic visions of dead relatives?" Allie said.

"And is unwillingly shooting the elements our of their palms." I said tilting my head.

"They're all locked up because they're insane." Isaac said mockingly and I smiled at him.

"And that's the end of the movie folks!" I said in the same tone Isaac did and he smirked at me.

"Ha. Can you at least try to be helpful, Isaac, okay please?" Stiles asked in annoyance.

"For half my childhood, I was locked in a freezer. So, being helpful is kind of a new thing for me." Isaac said and I gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Hey, dude, are you still milking that?" Stiles asked in an annoyed tone and I scoffed at his bluntness.

"Yeah, maybe I am still milking that." Isaac as I saw Kira walking up to us.

"Hi. Hi, sorry. I couldn't help overhearing what you guys were talking about. And I think I actually might know what you're talking about. There's a Tibetan word for it. It's called 'Bardo.' It literally means 'in-between state.' The state between life and death." Kira explained and I gave her a small smile that she returned. I was still weary of her but I figured I could try to be nice.

"And what do they call you?" Lydia asked her with her popular girl attitude and I smiled at her. Lately, we haven't been exactly, ruling the school since our little 'stroll' in the woods, but when we got to act like we own the school we took that opportunity. And I wouldn't want it any other way.

"Kira." Scott answered for her and I turned to him raising an eyebrow. "She's in our History class." He defended himself and I pursed my lips.

"So are you talking Bardo in Tibetan Buddhism or Indian?" I asked rubbing my forehead in annoyance.

"Either, I guess." She said sitting down and I quirked my eyebrows at her. "But all the stuff you guys were just saying? All that happens in Bardo. There are different progressive states where you can have hallucinations. Some you see, some you just hear. And you can by visited by peaceful and wrathful deities."

"Wrathful deities? And what are those?" Isaac asked in confusion.

"Like demons." She answered him nonchalantly.

"Demons. Why not?" Stiles said puffing out his cheeks as he threw out his hands.

"Hold on, if there are different progressive states, then what's the last one?" Allie asked her and I pulled my lips in knowing the answer.

"Death. You die." She bluntly told us with a smile an I rolled my head backwards with a silent groan. I saw her looking at Scott and I sent her daggers telling her to back off. She didn't see me and I placed my hand on the table tapping my fingers.

"Bree calm down. Bree." Scott whispered to my and I looked down where my hand was to see ice building up and I quickly pulled my hand away in a startled manor. I looked down at my feet as saw ice surrounding me.

"Scott. We need to leave. Now." I gritted between my teeth and he following my gaze and nodding frantically as he and Stiles got up from the tables and I followed them as we ran into the school. We ran down the hallway and I looked back at my footsteps to see ice blotches being left behind me and melted a few moments after they were made. We rushed into a locker room and I fell against the locker door and it began to freeze so I scrambled to my feet and the ice was building beneath me.

"Bree! Control it! You have an anchor, focus on it!" Scott ordered me and he began to walk towards me but I staggered backwards.

"No! Don't come near me!" I yelled shaking my head as I clutched my hands. "I can't hurt you! I won't!" I exclaimed and began to try to take deep breaths. I closed my eyes and I focused on Scott. Everything about him. I replayed memories in my mind of everything we've done, been through. I felt the ground beneath me shift. I opened my eyes slightly and saw the ice was gone. I looked at my hands and let out a shaky breath. To make sure I had control at the moment, I touched the locker behind me and it stayed in the same condition is was in before. I let out a breath of relief before sliding down the wall.

* * *

"It sounds like your subconscious is trying to communicate with you." Deaton said as we walked into the examination room in the animal clinic.

"Well, how do I tell my subconscious to use a language that I actually know?" Stiles asked sarcastically and I chuckled at him.

"You could've asked me." I told him crossing my arms over my chest.

"You know sigh language?" He asked quirking an eyebrow at me as I nodded.

"I know Sign Language, English, French, Spanish, Latin, Greek, Chinese, and Japanese. Try me." I said with a smirk as they gaped at me.

"Okay well what does it mean?" Stiles asked frantically.

"'When is a door not a door?'" I told them that seemed to make them grow more confused.

"'When is a door not a door?'?" Stiles asked scrunching his face in confusion.

"When it's ajar." Scott answered knowingly and I smiled at my boyfriend in pride.

"You're kidding me. A riddle? Our subconscious' wants to tell us a riddle?" Stiles asked gesturing to the two of us and I nodded my head at him in agreement.

"Not necessarily. When the four of you went under the water, when you crossed from unconsciousness to a kind of super-consciousness You essentially opened a door in your minds." Deaton explained as my eyes widened with each word.

"So what does that mean? The door's still open?" I asked in disbelief as Scott took my hand in his.

"Ajar." Deaton corrected.

"A door into our minds?" Stiles asked in shock.

"I did tell you it was risky." Deaton reminded us.

"What do we do about it?"

"Well, that's difficult to answer."

"Oh, no, wait a second, I know that look. That's the 'we know exactly what's wrong with you, but we have no idea how to fix it' look." Stiles said as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"One thing I do know is that having an opening like that into your mind, it's not good. You each need to close that door. And you need to do it as soon as possible."

* * *

The next morning I walked out of the bathroom and went into my room, dressing myself and brushing out my hair. I grabbed my stack of index cards I had made up during my study period and went back out into the hall. I raised my hand to knock on Stiles' door and shuffled the cards. The door swung open to reveal Stiles standing there.

"What?" He asked as I held up a flashcard, "Bree, what are you doing?"

"Read it." I said lifting my chin defiantly.

"What? Why?"

"Just read it." I pressed.

"Cat." Stiles dryly said. I flipped it around seeing the nicely printed word. I picked another one up.

"What is this?" Stiles asked.

"You said you can't read in dreams, right?" I asked, "Well, in order to convince you that this is real life, you're gonna tell me what this says." I quipped and Stiles blinked at me before huffing out and looking at the card.

"Ghost." Stiles read off. I flipped it around and I nodded to myself.

"Very good." I grinned at him. "Every morning." I sang out.

"Hey, Bree." Stiles called me back. "I- I heard you screaming last night." He lamely said. I pulled my lips in. I had another nightmare last night.

"Yeah." I softly said.

"C'mon, kids. Let's get going." Dad said as he came around the corner. I looked at Stiles and tapped my fists together before following Dad down the hall and down the stairs. I got into Stiles' Jeep and we went to pick Scott up. Then we went over to the Tate house. Stiles parked the Jeep a few meters away from the house and we walked the rest of the way. When we got to the house, Stiles led us around the back. We walked up the back porch, stepping over the rat trap on the way. Stiles slowly opened the door that led to Malia's room. I frowned at the memory if the house. I remembered running around with Malia when we were little. The door started squeaking, he continued to slowly push it open. Another squeak. I closed my eyes and pulled my lips in. Then he gave up, skittering through the doorway, me and Scott following. Stiles quickly shut the door as I went around the room, looking at the little girl's things. I picked up a shirt and handed it to Scott. He shook his head and put it back down, then grabbed a teddy bear.

"All I'm getting is some animal smell." Scott mumbled.

"What kind of animal?" Stiles asked as I heard a low growl and looked up. A Rottweiler was standing in front of us, growling.

"Dog." I answered stomach dropping. "Rottweiler, more like it." Stiles and Scott both let out a whimper. Stiles stuck the toy horse he was holding under his jacket. I stared at the dog.

"Hi, puppy." Stiles cooed out and then "Get rid of it." Stiles said through gritted teeth.

"Me?" Scott asked.

"Yes, you. Glow your eyes at it, something, be the Alpha." Stiles said. None of us dared move.

"I can't. I don't have control."

"Okay, buddy, you're going to have to try something." Stiles hissed out and Scott looked at us before stepping forward.

"Nice doggy." He cooed as I rolled my eyes and at that the dog started to bark. I frantically looked at Stiles as the dog continued to bark. Scott and Stiles were holding onto each other. I tapped my fingers against my thigh. Then we finally heard a voice speak up.

"Apollo! Apollo, shut up! Shut the hell up!" Mr. Tate yelled and the dog fell silent. It looked at us for a moment before trotting away. I let out a sigh of relief. Stiles went over to the dresser and handed Scott a book.

"Here. Try that." Stiles ordered and I went over to the dresser and looked at all the things the little girl had on her dresser; necklaces, bracelets, pictures. I looked at a picture of she and I and smiled at the memories.

"Anything?" Stiles asked.

"All I'm getting is that dog." Scott sighed out. I stared at the picture in the frame, nudging Stiles. Stiles squinted at it before taking his phone of out his pocket and took a picture of the picture. I looked at him, biting my lip before Scott opened the back door, leading us out of the house. We met up with Dad on one of the side roads. He was leaning on the side of his cruiser, waiting for us. Scott spoke up first.

"I'm sorry. I tried as hard as I could. If it wasn't so long ago, I might have been able to do it." Scott explained.

"It's okay. It was a long shot." Dad sighed out, hands in his pockets, "In fact, it was a pretty terrible idea. I think I just ripped a wound open in that poor man. I never should have brought you guys here. I don't know what I was thinking." I gave him a small smile as Dad looked at us. "Thanks for trying, alright?"

"Yeah." Scott said nodding as Dad patted Scott's shoulder and then got into his cruiser.

"See you at home." He said in parting as Stiles and I gave a wave and Dad drove off. Stiles and I watched him disappear before turning back to Scott.

"Aren't there a lot of cases that go unsolved?" Scott asked and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Yeah, I just think this is one he felt like he could've figured out right now." Stiles sighed out as he put his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Why is it so important now?"

"He wants to be able to solve one more while he's still Sheriff." Stiles explained.

"What do you mean, still Sheriff?" Scott asked and Stiles and I shared a look.

"Uh, your dad... He's- he's trying to impeach our dad." I said as I kicked at the ground.

"Are you serious?" Scott cried out.

"Yep." I nodded, looking up at him.

"He- he can't do that!"

"But he can." I said sighing out.

"No. No he isn't getting away with this. He's not firing your dad." Scott said as he brandished a finger at the two of us, "I'm not letting him do this." He seriously said as Stiles and I shared a look. Scott was fuming, walking away from us before taking off into a run. We watched him go. Then I glanced at Stiles and pulled the passenger side door open, getting in.

"So what happened last night?" Stiles asked as he drove towards home.

"I was having a nightmare." I simply said.

"Yeah, no shit." Stiles snapped out, "About what?"

"Mom." I softly said and Stiles glanced at me, then back towards the road.

"What happened?" He asked in a concerned tone.

"I wish I knew. One moment we were fine and the next I'm waking up, screaming my head off." I sad with a tired sigh.

"How about you and Scott?" Stiles asked. "Everything good?"

"Yeah... Yeah it's just, sometimes I feel like even though we're together, he still sees me as his little sister. I love him, I do. And I know- I know this is weird of me to say to my twin brother about his best friend but, I don't know who else to go to who isn't losing their mind. I just don't know what to do." I said honestly shaking my head and Stiles kept driving but took his eyes off the road for a few moments.

"Well let me tell you this. If you know it's real, you won't be able to walk away." Stiles told me and I studied his face for a few moments before nodding swallowing the lump in my throat.

* * *

I hurried to my room and pulled on my pjs and went back to Stiles' room to see he was already changed. He was on his bed, getting comfortable. I grabbed a pillow and bent down to set up a little bed for myself when there was a knock on the door. I turned as Scott stepped into the room.

"Hey, what's going on?" Stiles asked, sitting up.

"We're gonna go out and find a body." Scott said, motioning to us.

"A dead body?" I asked.

"No, a body of water." Stiles said looking at me like I was stupid, "Yes, a dead body."

"Okay, okay." I put my hands up, "Just trying to be optimistic." I pulled down my lips as Scott flicked his flashlight on.

"Let's go."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, I found myself traipsing through the woods, following behind Scott and Stiles. I teetered on the log as Stiles and Scott bounded through the shallow stream.

"You know, if our dad's right, that means... There's another werewolf in town that we haven't met yet." Stiles said as we walked.

"I know."

"If it turns out to be something like triplets that form into, like, a three-headed hound of hell, I'm seriously not up for that." Stiles said, making a motion as I gave him a look.

"Yeah. Me either." Scott sighed, "Especially if I can't even control my own transformation anymore." A coyote's howl echoed through the woods, making Stiles jump. He clutched onto Scott, making him drop his phone into a puddle.

"Sorry, buddy." Stiles grimaced as Scott groaned.

"I hate coyotes so much." Stiles continued, "They always sound like they're mauling some tiny, helpless little animal." Scott reached down to pick up his phone, rubbing the screen off.

"It still works." He said in an impressed tone and I smiled at him. I looked up to see Stiles staring at something over the hill.

"Let me see the flashlight." Stiles said as he went down the hill with Scott and I following.

"I think we found it." I mused staring at the overturned car that was lying in the middle of the dried up ravine.

"Uh- Why wouldn't they move it? Isn't it evidence?" Scott asked.

"Probably too much of a pain in the ass to tow out." Stiles said letting the flashlight scan the wreckage.

"Look at this." He said as he pointed the flashlight at the claw marks. "See those?"

"Animal claws would be closer together, right?" I softly asked as Stiles dragged his fingers over the marks.

"A lot closer." Scott nodded.

"Then it was a werewolf." I sighed out.

"So, our dad was right." Stiles kept looking at the car as he peered inside.

"Oh, Stiles, don't." I pleaded placing my hand on the temple of my head. "Don't go in the car."

"Do you see that?" Stiles asked shining the light in the car. "What is that?" He reached inside and grabbed the thing and pulled it out. It was a baby doll. It was the same baby doll from the picture. Stiles held it in his hand, staring at it.

"I'm hungry."

I screamed so loud and high pitched that I could be mistaken for Lydia. I jumped into Scott's arms. Scott caught me as Stiles dropped the doll. He was on the ground panting heavily.

"I think I just had a minor heart attack." He seriously said, looking at the two of us.

"Ditto." I said breathlessly as I slowly got out of Scott's arms brushing myself off. Scott looked out past the car seeing something. Then I heard a growl.

"Hey, guys. Please tell me you see that." Scott nervously said. I looked over to where he was looking and felt my stomach tie up. A pair of glowing eyes stared back at us.

"Malia?" I asked in barely a whisper with a few tears in my eyes but I blinked them away before they could fall.

"I see it." Stiles said and at that, Scott ran off, going after the glowing eyes.

"Wait, hey, Scott!" Stiles cried out.

"Scott, wait!" I shouted after him, the two of us going after him. But it was too late, Scott was gone.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was boring! I have a ton, and I mean a ton, planned for 3b! Hmmmm I wonder why Bree is having the same dreams as Stiles... Any guesses? Let me know your reactions and predictions please! The reviews help me so much! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	38. More Bad Than Good

_Nothing ever happens in a quiet town like Beacon Hills. Everyone knows your name, everyone's nice, nothing happens. Until that night. The murder. Now? My best friend is a werewolf. My twin brother is still ordinary human and uses a baseball bat as a weapon. The new girl who hunts werewolves for fun. My other best friend can't help but finding bodies every turn she takes. And me? Well, I have a few secrets of my own. I'm human. Until that night. Now everything's gonna change._

* * *

"I think we found something." Stiles told Scott as my boyfriend ran back to us at the scene of the car accident.

"So did I." Scott said to us as the air suddenly turned colder and I shivered as I felt a pair of arms around me and I looked up smiling at Scott as Stiles gagged at us. "Hey Stiles, when I kissed Bree the night of the full moon after the night in the school you were pissed at me for kissing her..."

"Yeah I was, your point?" Stiles asked quirking an eyebrow at his best friend.

"Are you pissed now?" Scott asked I shifted on my feet in anticipation, it totally skipped my mind about asking him.

"Well now no, but if you hurt her you'll have something to worry about." Stiles said trying to use a threatening voice. "I will kick your ass, alright?"

"Ugh Stiles! You won't have to kick Scott's ass!" I said as Scott smiled at me. "Because if he does he'll have a pissed off witch since I am perfectly capable of beating someone up on my own!" I exclaimed and the smile on Scott's face washed off. "Love you." I told him sheepishly and he kissed the crown of my head.

"I will kick both of your asses if you keep being all coupley in front of me." Stiles said and I laughed at him as I shook my head.

"Enough said. But anyways, what did you guys find?" Scott asked chuckling a bit.

"It's a coyote den." I informed him.

"Werecoyote." Scott concluded with a thoughtful expression on his face as we walked to the den. I picked up a jacket Malia had and I smiled sadly at it.

"You see this? This is Malia's. Remember, it's the same one she was wearing in the photo." I told him shaking the tattered jacket in my hands.

"We shouldn't be in here." Scott sad absently and I nodded in agreement as my twin sent us confused looks.

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked scrunching his face in confusion.

"She's not going to come back now. We just invaded her home. Our scent's going to be everywhere." I explained as I looked at some of the stuff around the den reminiscing the memories I had with Malia.

"If she's not going to come back here, where's she going to go?"

"I don't know."

"Can you track her now? You think you got her scent?" I asked Scott with hopeful eyes because I wanted to see my friend again.

"Maybe. But I'm better at this when I'm a full wolf. And I'm still worried that if I do it, I won't be able to turn back." Scott explained and I nodded at him in understanding as I sighed.

"The door's still open." I said looking up at the roof of the cave.

"If I can't get to Derek, we're gonna have to find someone else to help. This is basically a crime scene, right? I think it might be a little out of my boss's league." Scott said honestly as he shook his head.

"And more in our dad's." Stiles said looking at the ground beneath us.

* * *

"You're sure it was her?" Dad asked climbing out of the coyote den. The police car I'm the woods wailed in the distance.

"I looked her right in the eyes." Scott seriously said as he took his hand in mine. "And they glowed just like mine."

"It makes sense, Dad." Stiles pressed.

"But it wasn't a girl. It was a four-legged coyote, right?" Dad asked trying to get all the information correctly.

"Well, okay. But yeah, see, that's the point that we don't exactly have figured out yet." Stiles said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Wait, wait, wait." I held up my hand, "It was a full moon that night and if she did change while her mom was driving, then anything could've happened." I paused, "Horrible things could've happened."

"Ripping, shredding, tearing things." Stiles emphasized moving his hands frantically to prove his point further.

"Which is probably what caused the accident. Think about it, Dad, alright." I said with a sad sigh as Dad looked doubtful. "They're driving, Malia starts to change, she goes out of control, the mom crashes and everybody dies."

"Except for Malia." Stiles added and I pointed at him in agreement.

"She blames herself, all right? Goes off running into the woods and eventually becomes trapped inside the body of a coyote." Stiles further explained saying just as I would've said and I shrugged as I looked at Dad.

"That makes sense." He said after a moment as Stiles and I let out a sigh of relief and I cracked a smile on my tired face. "In a Chinese folktale!" Dad continued and I flinched back with a groan of irritation.

"Wow, okay." I said shaking my head at him in disbelief. "When are you gonna start to believe that the impossible, is possible! The word itself literally says 'I'm Possible'!"

"Guys, this is this is insane." Dad hissed out pointing a finger at each of us. "I need this kept quiet. The three of you, not a word. I don't want anyone hearing about this. I especially don't want Mr. Tate hearing about this." Dad said, looking at each one of us. Stiles and I shared a look before nodding. I felt Scott's grip on my hand tighten suddenly and I frowned in confusion before I glanced over to Scott to see him staring at something off in the distance.

"Scott? Scott!" I called out waving my free hand that wasn't currently being crushed in front if his face.

"Sorry." Scott snapped to attention, shaking his head, "What did you say?" Dad opened his mouth and glanced over Scott's shoulder as he saw another cop car pull up.

"Oh, hell." He grumbled out. I turned to see Agent McCall get out of the car and Mr. Tate following.

"Mr. Tate." Dad greeted the man as the man caught sight of Malia's blanket, "Mr. Tate?" Dad asked.

"It's hers." Mr. Tate whispered out as he took the blanket from Dad's hand.

"All right, wait here." McCall instructed and I rolled my eyes at him. Even if he said wasn't stupid like every other word that comes out of his mouth, he's still a dick.

"Dad." Scott started.

"I'll talk to you in a minute." He snapped out, "I wouldn't mind hearing how your mom's okay with you running around in the woods this late." Scott didn't say anything.

"Do not, act like you have any control of Scott. You can't be a father because you are incapable of being a father. You've made that very, very clear so don't you dare come back into Scott's life after years of absolute nothing, and act like your his father." I said snapping angrily at McCall and he gave me a small glare.

"Show me where you found that, Sheriff." McCall commanded as Dad sighed as he pushed by him and stalked up the trail. Tate walked a little ways away from us, staring at the blanket.

* * *

I walked down the hallway with Lydia as we talked about non-supernatural situations for once. It was nice, I ha missed talking to my best friend like this. The bell rang and we both parted ways. I went straight to Mr. Yukimura's room so I could talk to Scott. When I walked in I saw Allison standing there with my twin and boyfriend so I walked over.

"Here's where we found the den. It's right in the middle of the hiking trails." Stiles explained to Allie as he showed her the location on IPad in the classroom.

"Well, that could narrow it down. Coyotes travel in fixed trails. But I think you're right about her not going back to the den. Coyotes don't like wolves. And they're really smart. If they don't want to be heard, they actually walk on their toes." Allison explained and a smile tugged at my lips slightly at her words in amusement.

"Coyotes tip-toe?" Stiles mused as I pulled my lips in to keep from laughing.

"They tip-toe." Allison confirmed and I chuckled at the two. The bell rang and Allison adjusted her bag."I got to go, but send me the pinned location." Allison said as she walked out of the classroom.

"Okay." Stiles said tapping on the screen sending the location to Allison.

"Hi." A cheery voice came from my left. I rolled my eyes as I turned to her. "I'm Kira." Her eyebrows began to furrow. "You knew that. I knew you knew that. I don't know why I just told you that again." I gave her a fake smile as she began digging through her backpack. I moved as close to Scott as possible in a way to tell her he was mine. "Anyway, I have something for you."

"For me?" Scott asked.

"For both of you." She said looking to me as if to make sure she wasn't hitting on my boyfriend. "About the bardo. My explanation was kind of all over the place so I did some research and I printed it all out for you."

"You didn't have to do that." Scott said with a chuckle. She looked back up at us and shook her head like it was nothing.

"It only took a couple of hours." She said simply and I blinked a couple of times and saw Scott's eyes go wide.

"Wow, then you really didn't have to do that."

"Damn bow much spare time do you have?" I asked with wide eyes as Scott nudged me and gave me that be-nice look. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Kira. "Thanks, I guess." Scott gave me another look and I shrugged.

"I swear I printed it out." She mumbled as she looked through the loose pages in her backpack.

"Kira," I heard Mr. Yukimura call from behind her. "You forgot all that research you did for that boy you like." He said as he handed her a stack of papers. My mouth dropped and Scott looked at me, probably afraid of what I would do to her. I clenched my fists and Scott's eyes widened as he saw ice at my fist.

"Whoa Bree! You seem freezing! You okay?" Scott asked giving me a look telling me to calm down and put the ice away as he look my hand in his and I smiled sweetly at him.

"Trust me Scott, I'm totally fine. Completely in control." I said hinting that I was doing it on purpose. She turned around and put the papers out, but before Scott could take it I grabbed it. "I'll take that." I said and I turned back to Scott and moved my body even closer to his. "But I will talk to you later." I promised. Scott nodded and my eyes drifted to Kira, making sure she was still watching as I pulled Scott's head to mine, giving him the most passionate kiss I could. I felt Scott's hands involuntarily go to my ass. When I pulled away I knew he wanted more, but I just gave him one last peck on the lips before turning towards Kira, smiling coyly at her as if to say 'I win.'. I knew Scott didn't see the look and I sauntered back to my seat.

"All right, everyone. Let's get started. We were just talking about internment camps and prisoners of war. There's a passage in our reading that I'd like to go over in more detail Who would like to come up and read aloud for us? Mr. Stilinski, how about you?" Mr. Yuikmura said and my eyes widened knowing Stiles wouldn't be able to read the book.

"Oh, maybe someone else could." My twin sad sheepishly and I raised my hand slightly.

"I love public speaking! Maybe I could?" I suggested trying to sound eager and he shook his head at me.

"Thank you but... Everyone participates in my class, Mr. Stilinski." The teacher said as Stiles got up. Stiles offered me a grateful smile as he stood up from his seat and made his way up to the front of the room.

"Okay, okay. Come on, come on." Stiles whispered to himself as he gripped the edge of the podium until his knuckles tried white under the pressure and I frowned in concern as he squinted in confusion at the paper in front of him. His breathing started to come out laboured as he stared in bewilderment at the top of the podium and I licked my lip nervously as he staggered backwards slightly. Scott and I quickly jumped out of our seats and ran up to the front of the room to help support Stiles so that he didn't fall.

"Stiles? You okay?" I asked him softly in concern as he frowned at his friend and Stiles just shook his head in answer as he continued to hyperventilate. "We should take him to the nurse's office."

"That's probably best." Mr. Yukimura agreed as Scott and I led Stiles out of the room in a rush. Scott and I both grabbed his arms and rushed him I the locker room. Stiles staggered in as he panted heavily.

"Stiles, look at me, man. Is this a panic attack?" Scott asked trying to stay calm.

"Damn where's Lydia when you need her." I whispered as I scolded myself for convincing Lydia to switch into a class that was harder so it would fit we level. I could really use her right now.

"It's a dream, it's a dream. This is just a dream." Stiles said trying to convince himself he was only in a dream as he kept his hold onto the sink with dear life.

"No, it's not. This is real. You're here. You're here with me and Bree. Okay, what do you do? I mean, like, how do you tell if you're awake or dreaming?" Scott asked frantically.

"Your fingers you count your fingers. You have extra fingers in dreams." I said as I was careful not to touch Stiles so he wouldn't freak out more.

"How many do I have? Hey! Look at Bree. Come on, Stiles. Look at her hands and count with me." Scott said as I held up my fingers for him to count.

"One... Two."

"Keep going." I urged as I pushes my hands farther towards him.

"Three... Four."

"Five." Scott said when Stiles began to breath heavily again and couldn't get his words out.

"Six... Seven."

"Eight."

"Nine... Ten."

"Ten. Ten." I said pushing my hands out as far as they could go and his panic attack resided as we fell against a wall and we all breathed heavily in exhaustion.

"What the hell is happening to me?" Stiles asked in a broken voice which made my heart crack.

"We'll figure it out. You're going to be okay." Scott said trying to reassure him.

"Am I? Are you? Is any of us? Scott, you can't transform. Allison's being haunted by her dead aunt. And Bree and I straight up losing our minds. And she can't do anything about it 'cause she can't control her powers. We can't do this. We can't we can't help Malia. We can't help anyone." Stiles said as I sighed in defeat.

"We can try. We can always try."

* * *

The front doors of the school were pulled open as animal control walked down the hall. I pushed through the crowd of students, looking at Dad's back as he talked to a couple of students in gym clothes. He turned to see us and walked towards us, talking as he went.

"A couple of students said they saw it running across the field and back into the woods. Thank God, nobody got hurt." Dad said letting out a tired breath.

"What happens if she does hurt someone?" Stiles asked as we walked towards the locker room.

"Most likely they'll have to put it down."

"Put her down." I corrected and Dad looked at us.

"Dad, try not to forget there's a girl in there, one that you'll be killing." Stiles reminded him. Dad gave us a doubtful look as I sighed.

"Come on, you aren't back to not believing, are you?" Stiles asked and Dad stopped walking, turning to face us as I scuttled over to Stiles' side.

"You know what? I believe there are a lot of things I don't understand yet. But that doesn't mean that everything and anything imaginable is suddenly possible." Dad said as Stiles kicked his foot out and I looked to the ground, "Now, are you one hundred percent sure that this is a girl and not an animal?"

"Yes." Stiles and I said together, voices both serious. I put my hands on my hips.

"I've known this girl since forever. I've been her friend and she told me all her secrets, including this one. It's her." I said defiantly as Dad sighed and glanced down the hall. I followed his line of vision to see Scott standing at the end of the hall. Stiles turned his back to Scott and I heard him lowly whisper out

"Scott, you been listening?" I watched Scott nod his head once.

"All right, let's get this figured out." Dad said and Stiles turned back around, "Come on." We led him down to the locker room where Kira was sitting with her dad. Dad got his deputies and started to search the place. I went over to where Scott and Stiles were. Stiles was going through his bag, which Malia ripped open with her claws. I watched Kira and her dad talk, I could hear their conversation from where I was standing.

"Dad, seriously, I'm okay." Kira was saying.

"Why were you not headed to lunch like everyone else?" Mr. Yukimura asked being all fatherly.

"They left their bags." Kira simply said hugging her own bag to her chest, "I was just trying to do something nice. You do something nice and you make friends." She paused and glanced over to me. "Or so I've heard." I felt a pang of sympathy for the girl. I still didn't like her, at all, but it doesn't mean she doesn't deserve friends. I took a breath and looked down at Scott, who gave me a small smile.

"Yo, guys." Stiles' voice got my attention. I turned, pushing off the wall. "I think I know what she was looking for." He pulled the baby doll out of the bag and I let out a huff.

"You took the doll from the car?" Scott exasperatedly asked.

"Yeah, I thought you could use it, you know, for like her scent." Stiles explained in defense as I held the doll in my hands sadly.

"Where did you get that?" I heard a man asked. I turned to see Tate stalking over to us. He ripped the doll from my hands, "Where did you find this?" He snapped out angrily. "It belonged to my daughter."

"Sorry." Stiles lamely said and I sighed in defeat. Dad came over to intervene, gently pushing us back.

"Mr. Tate, I don't know how you heard about this. If you got your own police scanner or what but you can't be here." Dad said, placing a hand on Tate's side, urging him to step back. Then he paused. Dad pushed aside Tate's jacket and my eyes widened at the sight of a loaded gun.

"I have a permit." Tate explained,

"California schools are gun free zones, permit or no permit." Dad seriously said, "You need to leave, Mr. Tate. Now." Dad pushed Tate back, using a bit more force. Mr. Tate looked at him before looking at me.

"Mr. Tate-" I started to say shaking my head but he cut me off angrily.

"You. It's your fault they're dead. It's your fault my family is dead." He said pointing a finger in my direction.

"It's not my fault, all paths lead in the same direction..." I said trailing off sadly and he looked at me as if he was ready to fire his fun straight through my skull but dad pushed him through the door.

"You-You find that animal. You find that thing." Tate bit out before stalking off down the hall and Scott, Stiles and I shared a look.

"We need help." I admitted crossing my arms over my chest.

"I know who can." Scott said pulling his phone out of his pocket and walking off. Stiles and I looked at each other for a moment before going after him.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, I found myself standing at the end of a metal table, Isaac standing across from me. Stiles was next to me on one side, Scott on the other. Three vials were placed out in the middle as Deaton walked into the room. Scott put his phone down as Deaton started talking.

"Xylazine. It's a tranquilizer for horses. For a werecoyote, expect it to work within seconds. I only have three. So whoever's shooting, needs to be a damn good shot." Deaton said ending up next to Scott.

"Allison's a perfect shot." I replied back instantly.

"She used to be." Isaac corrected him.

"She can do it." I said surely with no doubt in my voice, I was sure of Allison. "She can do this."

"If we manage to find the thing." Isaac added unhelpfully.

"Okay, what is the point of him?" Stiles asked, pointing a finger at Isaac. "Seriously, I mean, what is his purpose? Aside from the persistent negativity and the scarf? What's up with the scarf anyway? It's sixty-five degrees out." Stiles bit out. And I tilted my head admitting he had a point.

"Look, maybe I'm asking a question no one here wants to ask. How do we turn a coyote back into a girl, when she hasn't been a girl for eight years?"

"I can do it." Scott said nodding.

"You can?" I asked looking at him as my brow furrowed.

"You remember the night that Peter trapped us in the school?"

"Hard to forget Scotty." I said raising my eyebrows for a moment.

"In the gym, he was able to make me turn using just his voice. Deucalion did the same thing in the distillery." Scott explained and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Hard to forget that too." I added posting a quick finger at my boyfriend.

"This is a werecoyote, Scott." Deaton spoke up, "Who knows if it'll even work if you can find someone who can teach you."

"That's why you called Derek, first." Stiles realized.

"Yeah, I could try it on my own." Scott sighed out, "But right now, I'm too scared to even change into just a werewolf."

"We need a real Alpha." Stiles said and Scott glanced at him in confusion. "You know what I mean. An Alpha who can-do Alpha things. You know, an Alpha who can get it going." Stiles motioned with his hands. "You know, get it-"

"Up?" I finished for him tilting my head as Stiles nodded and Scott sighed.

"Great. I'm an Alpha with performance issues." Scott said and I raised my eyebrows at that.

"Is there anyone else besides Derek who could help?" Deaton asked.

"I wouldn't trust Peter." Isaac said.

"Maybe the twins?" I suggested.

"They're not Alphas anymore." Deaton reminded us, "After what Jennifer did, almost killing them? It broke that part of them."

"Yeah, but what if they know how to do it?" Stiles asked.

"Nobody's seen them for weeks." Scott pointed out.

"Well, uh, actually, that's not, uh, totally true." Stiles said, giving a little sideways smile. Scott looked at us and I smirked at him.

* * *

"They said they'd meet us here." I told them slowly with a frown as I looked around the empty loft. I heard the sound of bones cracking behind me and I spun around in surprise to see Aiden and Ethan standing on either side of Scott. Aiden aimed a punch straight at my boyfriend's face that sent him down the stairs and I winced in sympathy as I grabbed onto Stiles arm when he went to help his friend. The twins both grinned at each other at the top of the stairs as Scott rolled onto his back with a groan. Scott climbed to his feet as Aiden punched him square in the face and I grimaced slightly as the twins took turns pummelling him.

"I thought you guys were gonna teach me to roar." Scott stated weakly as he laid sprawled on the floor with blood seeping from his cut lip and I tensed with the need to run over to help him as my twin grabbed my arm gently.

"We are. You do it by giving in." Aiden explained to him impatiently.

"Giving in and letting go. That's how Deucalion taught us control." Ethan added in a calm voice as he crouched down next to Scott and grabbed him by the front of the shirt as he pulled my boyfriend to his feet. That took everything in me not to break out into Disney channel songs.

"Wow do twins really finish each other's..." I said trailing off pointing at Stiles.

"Um, oh! Sentences!" Stiles said frantically.

"Maybe we should start..."

"Doing this?" Stiles finished quirking an eyebrow for confirmation and I nodded affirmatively.

"No." Everyone in the room said in unison and I rolled my eyes with a small smile on my lips.

"Hey, you know, that's funny. I've actually tried something like this one time using a heart monitor and lacrosse balls. But you're right, beating the living crap out of him is probably a lot better." Stiles called out to them with a slight amount of sarcasm and they all looked over at him like he was crazy as he stepped back next to me.

"That's what you were doing that day?" I asked him in amusement as I crossed my arms over my chest and he nodded at me with a smirk.

"That's actually the plan? You kick my ass?" Scott asked the twins in disbelief as he wiped the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand and Aiden rolled his eyes as he looked at him in annoyance.

"You're afraid to turn. We're gonna make you." Aiden told him firmly as he walked backwards a few feet.

"You turn. Then you kick our asses." Ethan said with a smirk as he quirked an eyebrow at Scott and Stiles must have sensed my anxiousness because he slipped his hand into mine to comfort me.

"And then you roar." Aiden said as he let his werewolf features come out including his bright blue eyes and the whole loft echoed slightly as he roared loudly enough to make the glass in the window shake. "You don't think you can let go with us?"

"You think you're going to hurt us?"

"Come on, McCall. Give it your all."

"We can always heal." Ethan taunted Scott as he pushed him towards his twin and Aiden punched him in the face with a smirk before shoving him back at Ethan. Scott tried to punch Ethan in the face but he twisted his arm back and tossed him towards Aiden who punched him in the face.

"You're an Alpha. You want to roar like one, you've got to give in full throttle. You've got to be the monster. Become the beast." Aiden told him sternly as he repeatedly punched Scott in the stomach with each sentence and I grimaced at the scene as I squeezed Stiles hand gently.

"Become everything you're afraid of. That's what gives you power. It gives you strength."

"Giving into it doesn't make you the bad guy."

"So long as you can control it." Ethan said firmly as he gave a pointed look to his brother and Aiden just grinned back at him as he elbowed Scott in the back.

"Sometimes control's a little overrated."

"Come on, Scott. Fight back." I murmured under my breath and Scott spat out some blood as he sat up on his knees with a pained expression.

"What if I can't control it? What if I can't turn back?" Scott asked them in a strained voice as he looked down at the ground.

"Then it takes over. You become Malia. You get further and further away from being human. You turn into an animal. Or worse." Ethan told him as though it was obvious as he walked closer to him and crossed his arms over his chest as he raised both of his eyebrows.

"You turn into Peter." Aiden finished for his brother with a smirk as he tilted his head to the side. Scott launched himself at his back but Aiden quickly spun round as he flipped Scott up onto the table next to them by throat. I turned my head away from them as Aiden punched Scott in the face multiple times in a row and I heard my boyfriend groan in pain with each blow as I bit down on the inside of my cheek with my eyes closed. I sighed as I marched over to the table as I concentrated on making the air in between Aiden and Scott incredibly thick. Aiden's hand froze mid-air as he went to punch Scott's face once more and he looked over at me in surprise as I stopped at the edge of the table next to Ethan with a blank expression.

"What? I thought we were helping him." Aiden defended himself as he stood up on top of the table.

"You help too much." I told him with a quirked eyebrow as he jumped down from the table. I stepped closer to the table with a small frown and I saw Scott with blood covering his lips as his head hung to the side. I grimaced in sympathy as I dabbed his wounds with a tag I found on the table. He gave me a small smile which I returned.

* * *

"Anyone else think we might be doing more harm than good?" Lydia asked the group as she folded her arms over her stomach with a frown and I smiled at Scott as he moved to stand next to me against the hood of Stiles' car. We were in the clearing ready to save Malia. It was me, Scott, Isaac, Lydia, Allison, and Stiles.

"We're trying to keep a father from killing his own daughter." Scott reminded her gently as he looked over at her and she nodded reluctantly as she smiled slightly at him.

"Actually, we're trying to keep a guy from killing a coyote who is actually his daughter, who we don't know how to change from a coyote back to his daughter." Isaac pointed out drily as he crossed his arms over his chest and I chuckled softly at the comment as Scott closed his eyes in frustration over the situation.

"And again with the not helping." Stiles called out and Isaac smiled back at him sarcastically.

"Did you bring it?" Scott asked Allison gently as he looked over at her and she nodded sharply as she walked over to the boot of her car.

"Can you do this, Allie? I can always take the shot." I told her and she picked up the tranquiliser gun from the boot of her car as she turned back to look at me with a small smile.

"I can do it." She replied as she held the gun in her hands with a confident expression and I nodded back at her with a proud smile on my lips. The sound of a rifle firing echoed through the forest around us and we all snapped our heads in the direction it had come from as the other's looked at us in question.

"We gotta go. Isaac, Allison, go left on the hiking trails. Bree and I are taking my bike on the tracks. Stiles, Lydia, stay here." Scott ordered us in an stern tone as he pointed at each person he spoke about and we all nodded in agreement as I headed towards Scott's motorcycle with him. Scott and I both climbed onto the back of his motorbike and were soon driving as fast as possible down the trail in the middle of the forest. We had been a few minutes when a loud yell echoed through the preserve and I immediately knew that it was Isaac that caused the painful cry. Scott clutched his head with one hand as he groaned in pain and the bike swerved out of control as it fell to the ground. I let out a strangled cry of surprise as I fell to the side of the trail. I pressed one hand to my bleeding forehead as I winced in pain and sat up slowly.

"Scott?" I asked weakly. I soon found him and helped him get up. "Scott we can't do this. What were we thinking? We can't-" I said starting to ramble off but he cut me off with a kiss. When we pulled apart I smiled at him. "That is the best way to tell me to shut up."

He chuckled at me and pushed a strand of my hair out of my face. "Bree you can do this. Focus on your anchor. Get your friend back." Scott said and I nodded as I pressed another passionate kiss onto his lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He told me back and I started running into the forest and I could feel my cuts healing as I sprinted through the trees. My phone started ringing in my jackets inside pocket so I slowed down as I reached for it and I frowned at the sight of Stiles name on the caller ID as I held the phone to my ear. "It's not really a good time, Stiles."

"Bree, listen, it wasn't Malia's doll. It was her sister's. Malia left it at the car for her sister. It's like bringing flowers to a grave. Okay, and we stole the flowers. So, that's all she's trying to do, right. Bring the doll back to the grave, to the car wreck. That's where she's headed. The car wreck." Stiles rambled hurriedly as I started walking and I breathed out a relief laugh as I ran a hand through my hair.

"Stiles, I love you. Thank you." I told him with a sigh as I hung up the phone and started running in the direction of the Tate car wreck. I saw Scott jumping across the small ravine that the car had crashed into and he landed in a crouch with his werewolf features prominent as he looked at Malia's coyote form. I saw Malia trying to scurry away so I focused on my anchor. Scott. I pushed my hands out and created a small ice barrier so she was trapped. Scott nodded at me before he let out a loud roar that echoed through the trees and I gasped slightly at the roar as I smiled at him. The coyote's eyes started glowing a vibrant blue as she collapsed onto the ground and I slowly walked forward with wide eyes as she shifted back into a pretty human girl. I walked over to stand next to Scott as he changed back to normal and I took in Malia's tangled messed up brown hair as she looked around with wide confused brown eyes. "Scott, give me your jacket."

"What?" He asked me in confusion as he took his eyes off the girl to look at me and I rolled my eyes at him as I ripped his jacket off of his shoulders. I slowly walked towards where Malia was sprawled on the ground naked and she snapped her head up to look at me with wide eyes.

"Malia?" I asked softly as I held up a hand to show her that I wasn't a threat and her lips quivered as she let out a small whimper while sitting up slowly. "It's going to be okay. Do you remember me?" I asked with hope lacing my voice and she nodded and tears pooled into my eyes. "I'm just going to help you with the coat, okay? Can you talk to me? I know it's been a while since you spoke."

"I'm- I'm okay. I- I can talk." Malia muttered in a raspy voice as she nodded her head slowly and I smiled at her. I crouched down next to her as I held up Scott's jacket and she moved so her back was towards me as I helped slide her arms into the arms of the jacket.

"There we go." I whispered quietly and she let out a small sob as she slowly turned around to face me.

"Bree?" She asked with remembrance and I gasped slightly in shock that she remembered my name as tears were streaming down her dirty cheeks and I nodded at her. She wrapped her arms around me as I did the same with my arms around her tightly. Malia broke down crying in my arms as she clung to me and I glanced over my shoulder at Scott as I mouthed for him to call my dad. He nodded back at me in understanding. When he turned away to call my dad that's when I let myself cry. She buried her face in my neck and I let her sob as tears ran down my cheeks. I had my friend back.

* * *

**IM SO SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS LATE BUT IVE BEEN HAVING SO MUCH TROUBLE UPDATING EVERY DAY! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I can't wait to get more into it! REVIEW PLEASE! **AND CREDIT TO JANAESPENCER IN BREE STILINSKI WITH THE PART WHERE KIRA GAVE THEM THE RESEARCH AND THE BREE AND SCOTT KISS AND CREDIT TO BEHINDGREYEYES IN RISING MOON WITH PART OF THE FOUNDATION IN THIS CHAPTER ****


	39. Galvanize

_Nothing ever happens in a quiet town like Beacon Hills. Everyone knows your name, everyone's nice, nothing happens. Until that night. The murder. Now? My best friend is a werewolf. My twin brother is still ordinary human and uses a baseball bat as a weapon. The new girl who hunts werewolves for fun. My other best friend can't help but finding bodies every turn she takes. And me? Well, I have a few secrets of my own. I'm human. Until that night. Now everything's gonna change._

* * *

"Jackson if you get slapped one more time but a girl I swear to god I'm coming down there and I will find you a girl." I said shaking my head at my best friend over Skype.

"It wasn't my fault this time!" He said defending him self incredulously.

"Oh yeah? Then who's fault was it hm?" I asked with quirked eyebrows.

"Oh um, it was, uh Adam's fault." He said stuttering sheepishly.

"Who's John?" I asked frowning in confusion.

"Her boyfriend..." He said trailing off and I tilted my head at him silently asking for more of an explanation. "She has a boyfriend and I kissed her, but how was I supposed to know! We were at a club and she was by herself! Well I thought she was... Anyways, I kissed her and Adam came up to us and dumped her on the spot and she slapped me." He explained with a shrug and I chuckled at him shaking my head. I turned my head to see the time and it was 12:03.

"Aw it's my first mischief night without you Jack." I said sadly as I kept my eyes on my wall. I stared at the pictures of me and my friends. I saw pictures of me and him in England.

"And your last without me." He said with a smile.

"Wait, what?" I asked my head jerking to face him in disbelief and a smile on my face.

"I think if I convince my dad enough, he'll let me come down for a semester next year." He informed me with a smile and I gaped in disbelief with a smile on my face.

"Bree get the hell out of your room we're going on a mission." Stiles said and I groaned as I looked at the door.

"Stiles get in here I have someone who is dying to see you!" I said and Jackson rolled his eyes with a groan. Stiles walked in and came next to my bed. He crouched down next to me and saw Jackson and groaned in exasperation.

"Why do you always talk to him!" Stiles asked me and I rolled my eyes.

"Okay Jack we gotta go prank coach!" I said sighing and he nodded at me before we hung up. I rolled off my bed and got in the jeep half asleep.

* * *

"Get your ass down here now. We have a job to do." Stiles ordered Scott over the phone as we walked into the locker room to get to Stiles' locker.

"Dude, I'm already in bed. And aren't we getting a little old for this?" Scott asked in a exhausted voice.

"We do this for Coach." I told him as Stiles pulled out his tools and turned on his drill to make sure it worked.

"I thought we did this to Coach." Scott said pointedly and I could basically hear his smile over the phone.

"Whatever, okay? You know he needs this. He lives for this stuff. He loves it." Stiles said and I smiled at my twin as he handed me all the supplies.

"But it's the middle of the night." Scott argued.

"Which means it's after midnight and officially Mischief Night/Day, and, by perfectly awesome coincidence, it's also happens to be Coach's birthday." Stiles said in an excited voice. "So if you are not down here in five seconds, I will destroy you. Okay? And I mean five, four, three, two-" Stiles said counting down and I felt someone tap our shoulders and we fell to the ground in surprise at the sight of glowing red eyes. Scott. I let out a breath of relief before giving a small glare.

"One." Scott said with a coy smirk.

"I hate you." Stiles and I both said in unison.

"Let's go." Stiles said, motioning to Coach's office as I revved the drill again and followed the boys into the office. I plugged my iPod into the speakers and pressed play letting whichever song that came on play. The boys got to work. I took the drill and went under Coach's chair. I placed the drill in the screws and just loosened them enough so that when Coach sat down, the chair would collapse. I picked my head back up and helped Stiles rig up the desk. I placed the cable under the desk. I drilled a small hole on the underside, letting the cable drop through. Stiles placed the gift on top of the hold as I hooked the cable around the edges of the desk, carefully tugging it around. I handed it off to Scott, who took it and went up and rigged it up around the other side. I undid the screws in the desk, dropping them in the small box Stiles had set up. We made it look like a present, irony. Pushing myself out from under the desk, I heard the song that came on and smiled to myself as I danced around the room and I went over to the bookcase. Stiles and Scott were hooking up the cable to the chalkboard. I loosened the screws from the bookcase so it would fall just when it needed to.

"Hey, Bree, could you get this?" Stiles asked, motioning to the pictures, "We gotta figure someway so these can fall too. But he can't see the cable."

"Just put a timer on it." I said, shrugging. "Like make it so when he lifts the box, everything falls." I waved my hands around each other before placing them against the inspirational posters.

"There."

"It'll fall?" Scott asked.

"It'll fall." I nodded at him and Scott grinned at me as I raised my eyebrows with a smirk. Stiles and Scott stepped back to look at their handiwork.

"One last thing." I said, going to the chalkboard.

"Be careful." Stiles cautioned and I nodded. I picked up a piece of chalk and wrote HAPPY BIRTHDAY, COACH! Then I stepped back around the desk, there was a present and everything.

"Happy birthday, Coach." Stiles mumbled. I grabbed Scott's hand before grabbing my phone and backpack. We headed out the door, shutting off the lights behind us.

* * *

The next morning, I pushed out of the Jeep, talking to Stiles about it when I spotted the twins standing in front of Scott. Stiles and I shared a look before heading up to them. "No, just to talk." Ethan said.

"Oh. That's kind of a change of pace for you guys. Usually, you're just hurting, maiming, and killing." Stiles said, as we came up to the three of them and I raised my eyebrows at the two before realizing something.

"You need a pack." I said and Ethan looked at me

"We need an Alpha." Aiden clarified as he looked at me for a little too long. We still haven't talked things out.

"Yeah..." Stiles trailed off shaking his head rapidly. "Absolutely not. That's hilarious though."

"Come on guys, give them a chance." I said looking away as I crossed my arms.

"You came to us for help. We helped." Ethan reminded him and I pointed a finger at him in agreement.

"He has a good point!" I said trying to be optimistic.

"You beat his face into a bloody pulp." Stiles pointed out looking at me and I sighed. "That's not helping."

"Yeah that's a good point too..." I said running a hand through my hair. "That's actually like the complete opposite of helping." I muttered in defeat.

"Actually counter-productive." Stiles added pointedly.

"Why would I say yes?" Scott asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"We'd add strength. We'd make you more powerful." Aiden said with a coy smirk. "There's no reason to say no."

"I can think of one." I heard Isaac say as he walked up and I smiled at his presence. He scanned the twins with arms crossed "Like the two of you holding Derek's claws while Kali impaled Boyd. In fact, I don't know why we're not impaling them right now." Isaac said glancing at Scott.

"You want to try?" Ethan growled out eyes flashing blue. Isaac took a step forward but was stopped by my cautious hand. He gave me a look and I gave him mine. After a few moments of an intense stare down he backed down and I smirked in victory.

"Sorry, but they don't trust you." Scott said in a confident voice. "And neither do I." I gave the twins a smile of sympathy before walking passed them. The boys walked away as I felt a soft grip on my arm and I spun around in curiosity to see Aiden holding my elbow.

"What is it Aiden class is about to start soon." I said gently taking my arm out of his grip.

"Can we talk later? In coach's office?" Aiden asked suggestively and I raised an eyebrow at him in confusion.

"Aiden, you've seen me and Scott you have to know we're together by now..." I said trailing off as I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. He was about to open his mouth to talk but I cut him off. "I'm sorry, I am. Look we can talk later. Not that kind of talk, literally talk talk as in having a conversation that doesn't end with us ripping clothes off each other's bodies. Oh god I say all the wrong things. Look I'm sorry I have to go." I said walking away shaking my head and running a hand through my hair as he sent me his signature smirk and raised eyebrow. I walked up the stairs hurriedly as I opened up one of the double doors as I slipped inside. I hugged my books to my chest as I scanned the halls for the boys. Someone launched a roll of toilet paper at me and I batted it aside.

"Are you serious!?" I cried out. Then some freshman came up and sprayed me with silly string. I grabbed the can from the kid's hand, wrenching it away from him and trying to shoot it directly at his face. When nothing came out I rolled my yes and levitated the silly string off me and threw it at him with a flick of my wrist. He looked at me in horror as he ran away. Who would believe a freshman that the Sheriff's daughter was a witch? "God!" I huffed out, discarding the can. I spotted the boys standing by Stiles' locker. Stiles sneakily placed a carton if eggs in his locker as I heard them talking about Kira. I stayed hidden behind the wall as I listened to them talk.

"Her, her. Kira. you like her?" Stiles asked, nodding his head back. I glanced over to see Kira struggling with her books. I scoffed slightly and raised my eyebrows in anticipation.

"No." Scott stuttered out with wide eyes. "No, no. She's nice, she's new she could use a few friends. But Bree... I love her man. Wait this is your sister we're talking about. Sorry, man." Scott said sheepishly as I smiled at his words.

"Okay, let's disregard the fact that we're talking about my twin sister for a few moments." Stiles said as if it was the hardest thing in the world. I chuckled a bit before he started talking again. "If you really love her, do something about it."

"Do something?" Scott asked scrunching his face in confusion and I face palmed with a sigh at his naiveness.

"Yes Scott, _do_ something." Stiles said suggestively and my boyfriend's eyebrows shot up.

"_Now_?" Scott asked as Stiles closed his locker.

"Yes, now." Stiles said in determination.

"Right now?" Scott tried to clarify as they walked down the hall.

"Right now." Stiles nodded and I took that as my cue.

"Hello boys." I said smiling as the two jumped in surprise at my presence.

"How long have yo been standing there?" Scott asked in confusion and I only made a humming noise as I smiled at him and we took off walking again.

"Long enough. But no please, continue." I said with a smirk as we walked down the hallway.

"Well okay... Well Scott, I don't think you get it yet. You're an Alpha." Stiles said and I pulled my lips in to keep from laughing 'cause I knew where this was heading. "You're the apex predator. Everyone wants you. You're like the hot girl that every guy wants." Stiles explained as Scott and I stopped walking.

"The hot girl?" Scott asked in deep consideration and I quirked an eyebrow at my twin.

"You are the hottest girl." Stiles nodded, pointing at Scott as he backed up and I winked at Scott.

"But actually, I'm the hottest girl." I said as Scott laughed at that and I then saw Isaac looking at the two of us.

"What?" Isaac asked in confusion looking at the three of us.

"I'm the hot girl." Scott said and Isaac and I nodded at him.

"Yes you are." Isaac sad mockingly and I laughed at him as I took Scott's hand and dragged him down the hallway.

* * *

I sat down behind Stiles in Finstock's class and tapped my pen against the desk. Then I heard a loud bang followed by a shout of;

"SON OF A BITCH!" From Coach's office. Stiles reached back at me with his hand flat. I slapped it with a coy smirk tugging at my lips as Coach walked into the classroom. A loud laughter went through the classroom as I rolled my pen in between my hands.

"Mischief Night, Devil's Night. I don't care what you call it. You little punks are evil." He said as I suppressed a chuckle and I looked at Scott. Stiles was smiling, obviously proud of himself. "You think it's funny every Halloween my house gets egged?" Coach asked us and I made a face of fake contemplation. Stiles glanced over his shoulder at me and I smiled at him. We were egging Coach's house tonight. Finstock slammed his hands down on Scott's desk. "A man's house is supposed to be his castle. Mine's a frickin' omelet." Then Finstock noticed the present on his desk. I had seen Greenberg place it on his desk when I walked in. Coach went over to it.

"Oh, this? We're gonna do this again? I don't think so." And then he took the present and broke it on the ground, stomping on it until he heard a smash. Then his brow furrowed, and he looked up at us before crouching down and picking up a piece of the present. Sighing, he took the card and read it aloud. "Happy Birthday. Love, Greenberg." He read angrily and I pulled my lips in to keep from laughing.

* * *

After class I walked out with Stiles when we saw Dad walking down the hallway. "Dad!" Stiles called. He turned around and once he had noticed us and shook his head before walking away. He wasn't gonna tell us anything, but we all knew we could squeeze anything out of him if we really tried. After about twenty minutes of following him around we had gotten our questions answered. A crazy man named Barrow was close to the school and they were checking for him. "Wait a second," Stiles said after he heard the name. "William Barrow?"

"The shrapnel bomber?!" I practically screamed out with arms crossed over my chest.

"Spotted nearby?" Stiles added finishing my sentence.

"God we're doing it again." I said groaning into my hands.

"Doing what?" Stiles asked me with a quirked eyebrow.

"Finishing each other's-"

"Sentences!" Stiles practically shouted and I sighed at my twin tiredly. "What?"

Dad turned around to look at us and looked around to make sure no one was listening. "He's a little closer than nearby, actually." My heart began pounding in my chest at the fear of someone actually blowing up the school. Agent McCall began passing by talking to our principal.

"I need to know where every entrance is. I don't want anybody coming in or out of this school." He said hastily as I looked back to Dad and he was studying us worriedly.

"Dad, what's really going on here?" I asked him. He just looked at us and I knew he didn't want to tell either of us, but I knew from the look on his face that this wasn't a normal everyday problem. This had supernatural written all over it.

* * *

We hurried down the stairs to a hallway with Lydia, Allison and Isaac following us. Dad had told us everything that had happened from Barrow blowing up the bus to waking up during the middle of his operation a few hours ago.

"Barrow went after kids with glowing eyes?" Isaac asked slightly terrified. "He said those exact words?"

"Yeah and no one knows how he woke up from anesthesia." I informed them sighing at the end.

"Just that when they cut him open he had a tumor full of live flies which in any other circumstance would be all kinds of awesome." Stiles said as we walked down the hallway.

"Stiles that's disgusting." I complained at his grossness.

"Did you say flies?" Lydia asked and I turned around and Lydia had a look of horror written on her face from the word flies.

"Lydia?" Allison asked slowly waiting for her to elaborate as we as advanced towards the strawberry blonde.

"All day I have been hearing this sound. It's like," She said like she was struggling to find the words. "Like buzzing."

"Like the sound of flies?" I asked her quirking my eyebrows at her.

She let out a frustrated sigh and nodded. "Exactly like the sound of flies." I looked at Stiles and began hurrying up the stairs.

"We have to find Scott." I said and I could hear Stiles following close behind and once I got up the stairs I began scanning the hallway, finding Scott by Mr. Yukimura's room. We both ran up to him and Scott looked completely confused.

"Where the hell have you been?" I asked before hitting his shoulder. "Hm?"

"Ow!" He yelled looking at his shoulder where I had hit him as Lydia came running up to us.

"The police are leaving." She told us and I looked at Stiles in concern. "Why are they leaving?"

"The police?" Scott asked in disbelief as he frowned in confusion.

"I'm gonna go find Dad." I told Stiles before I began running off to go find him as Stiles stayed seeing as he had to explain everything to Scott. I didn't want to stay and watch Scott stand out Kira's father's room where she currently was. Stiles caught up to me and we shortly found Dad going down the outdoor stairs on the way to leave. "Dad!" Stiles called out. He looked back at us, but kept walking.

"Yeah?"

"You can't leave yet." I told him once we got off the stairs he turned to look at us.

"We've got an eye witness that puts Barrow by the train station." He told us and I shook my head at him.

"Let's go, Stilinski!" McCall called from behind Dad and I rolled my eyes at him. He turned around to follow when Stiles stopped him.

"Lydia said he's still in the building."

He stopped walking and turned to is with a serious expression. "Did she see him?"

"Not exactly." Stiles said trying to think of how to tell Dad. "No. Not at all actually." I shook my head at Stiles explanation. "She has a feeling. A supernatural feeling and I have one too." He sighed and looked to Lydia who was leaning on one of the doors as she stared absently at the flyers hanging on the walls. He shook his head and then looked back to us. "Lydia wasn't on the chess board."

"She is now." I told out with a shy smile.

"Kanima?"

"Banshee." My twin and I elaborated at the same time as I shrugged.

"God," He said in disbelief. "Really?"

"I know," Stiles said. "I know how it sounds, but believe me she can sense when someone is close to death." My dad moved closer to us his voice turning into a hushed whisper.

"Can she sense that I'm about to kill you?" Dad asked sarcastically and I sighed in defeat.

"I don't know." Stiles said honest consideration as he turned around to look at Lydia who just waved with an innocent smile.

"I'm not saying I don't believe, but right now I'm going with eyewitness over banshee." He said as he began to back up so Stiles and I shook our heads. "We're leaving a few deputies here and the school's on lockdown until three o'clock. Nobody comes in, nobody comes out." He threw his hands in the air as we continued to shake our heads vigorously. "That's the best I've got right now. That's the best I can give you."

"Leaving us here?" Stiles asked.

"That is not the best!" I yelled as he turned around.

"That is the worst!" Stiles added in a shout as I looked to Stiles and I both gaped at our father as he walked away.

* * *

Allison opened the window and looked around for anyone watching. "The bestiary is literary a thousand pages long. If I'm going to find anything about flies coming out of people's bodies it could take me all night."

"And remember," Lydia began as Allison stepped out of the window. "The word for fly in Archaic Latin is musca."

"Got it." She said as she got on the grass and shut the window before scurrying off without being seen as I smiled at her in pride.

"Where do we start?" Lydia asked turning to me as I shrugged.

"Let's just start at the end of the hall and make our way down." I said running a hand through my hair. They both nodded in agreement as I led them out the room and into the art room. I forgot I never told them where the others were. "Oh and the werewolves split up in the basement." I told Stiles and Lydia. "They're planning to meet up again in the boiler room." I began to look at one of the cabinets where the supplies were kept.

"All of the wolves," Lydia said after a few seconds of silence. "All of the ones with glowing eyes are in the boiler room." I let that sink in. If Barrow found them he was going to blow them up and if they were in the boiler room we were all dead.

"Oh my god." I breathed out in a horrified tone.

"An engineer can use a boiler room to blow up the whole school." Stiles said turning to Lydia.

"We have to get them out of there." I said with wide eyes filled with worry.

"We have to get everyone out." Stiles emphasized as he nodded at me.

"How do we do that?" Lydia asked hopelessly. Stiles began to run out of the room and we all followed. Stiles stopped abruptly in the hall, turned to us and pulled the fire alarm with a smile on his face. I smiled at my twin and I saw Lydia's eyes widened when Coach came up behind Stiles causing our smiles to fade. Stiles's face twisted into confusion as he turned around and ran straight into Coach's face.

"Wow." Stiles gasped and before any of us could come up with any explanation Coach pulled Stiles out of the school by the ear as we ran after them. "Pulling a fire alarm on mischief night is one thing. Doing it when a mass murderer is spotted nearby is insane!" He finally let go of Stiles's ear and looked him up and down. "If I was four years younger I-I would punch you!"

"What?" Stiles and I asked at the same time as I scrunched my face in confusion.

"That doesn't even make sense." Stiles told him.

"Oh," He said putting his hands up mockingly. "Well it does to me." He walked off while shaking his head as we all just watched him. Stiles tapped me on the shoulder and pointed to all the wolves who were walking towards us. We all ran over to them by one of the picnic tables at the front of the school. "We didn't find anything." Ethan told us once we reached them.

"Not even a scent." Scott said.

"Well, it's three o'clock so school's over." Stiles said with a look of thought. "If there was a bomb wouldn't he have set it off by now?"

"Does that mean everybody's safe?" Aidan asked in a hopeful and worried tone.

"I don't know." Lydia said looked around in defeat as she shook her head. "I just... I don't know." I rubbed Lydia's shoulder as she sighed. "Scott," Everyone turned to see Mr. Yukimura walking up to him. He looked to the rest of us. "Sorry," He told us. "I need to borrow you for a moment." Scott frowned in confusion as he walked over to him. I hoped his grades were okay as I sighed and turned to Isaac.

"I'm going to go over to Allison's and see if she needs any help." He told me and I smirked at him knowingly.

"You can't read Archaic Latin." Lydia reminded him.

"Yeah but I mean... I can look at pictures..." He said trailing off sheepishly.

"Oh, I know what you're doing." I said happily as I nodded and he gave me a look.

"It's not that." He denied and I smirked at him.

"Hey if it helps you sleep at night, then sure. You and Allison have absolutely no sexual tension. None what's so ever." I said as Isaac moved towards me imitating my smile.

"Speaking of sexual tension. " Isaac said mockingly. "Your boyfriend is having dinner at the house of the girl you hate." My smile immediately faded and he gave me a nod before walking off. I looked over to Scott as he walked back over and when he saw my face he sighed.

"Can we get some space for a minute?" He asked looking to everyone else. Everyone nodded and walked away as Lydia gave me a look and I shot her the same one back. I tried to look away from Scott, trying not to show how upset I was, but he turned my face so I was looking at him. "It's just dinner." I shook my head beginning to feel tears approach my eyes.

"It doesn't feel like just dinner." I said shaking my head rapidly as he sighed and studied my face. I knew I was making him feel bad, but I couldn't help it. "Bree," I looked right into his eyes and I knew he was looking right into mine. "I promise you that I will never cheat on you."

"You don't see the way she looks at you, Scott. She likes you and you know it. Yet you still go to her house for dinner." I said as the first tear fell down my cheek, but Scott caught it with his thumb.

"Bree, I love you." He told me seriously. "You can trust me."

"Scott," I pleaded as another tear fell on his hand. "Please. Just come to my housetonight and we can have our movie night. I'll even watch those stupid rom-cons you like." I said laughing slightly.

"As soon as I finish, I'll come over, alright? I promise. Bree, nothing will split us apart. I promise, okay? I love you." He told me and he pulled me into a sweet and passionate kiss. Whenever he kissed me it was like we were the only people in the world. Butterflies swarmed in my stomach and we broke apart with a smile.

"I love you too."

* * *

I kicked my feet up as I laid on Stiles' bed. I wrapped the blue string around my finger as Lydia played with the red one. Stiles was by his board of pictures and information. He had a Sharpie sticking out of his mouth as he connected another red string from Barrow's face to a picture of the school.

"What do the different colored strings mean?" Lydia asked as she propped her chin in her hands.

"Uh, oh, just different stages of the investigation." Stiles explained as he took the Sharpie out of his mouth.

"Green is solved, yellow is to be determined, blue's just pretty." I mused wrapping the blue around my finger again as I admired it's color. Lydia picked up the red ball of string again.

"What does red mean?"

"Unsolved." I chirped out.

"You only have red on the board." Lydia commented and Stiles turned to look at us with his hands on his hips.

"Yes, I'm aware. Thank you." He said shaking his head and turning back to the board.

"Did you get detention for pulling the alarm?" Lydia asked as she wrapped the red string around her finger again.

"Yep. Every day this week." Stiles sighed out as he tapped his chin. "It's okay, though. We were onto something."

"Even though we couldn't find any proof of Barrow being there?" Lydia sighed out. Stiles stopped tapping his Sharpie and turned around. He came over to the bed.

"Hey, Lydia." Stiles softly said, crouching down in front of my friend, "You've been right every time something like this has happened, okay? So don't start doubting yourself now." Stiles softly said.

"No scent. No bomb. And I got you both in trouble." Lydia said gaze darting away from Stiles to me. I gave her a small smile as Stiles shifted as he took Lydia's hand in his. He took the string in her hands and started tying it around her fingers,

"Okay, look. Barrow was there. All right? You knew it. You felt it. Okay?" Stiles continued to play with the string on Lydia's finger. I licked my lips and rolled off the bed. I went over to the board as Stiles talked. I grabbed a Sharpie and twirled it between my fingers. The cap was loose and dropped to the floor. "And look, if you wanted to, I'd go back to that school right now and search all night just to prove it." I stared at the board, looking from Barrow's picture to the school. Then I smelled something. I slowly brought the Sharpie to my face, sniffing it. All I could smell was the chemicals. Chemicals. I spun around as Stiles got to his feet.

"Get up." He said. "Get up now." He turned to look at me with his Sharpie uncapped as well.

"We're going to the school."

* * *

Stiles drove to the school and parked in the back lot. I pushed out of the Jeep and hurried up to the school. I broke the lock again and tossed it to the side, yanking the doors open. Stiles, Lydia and I hurried down the hall, getting to the stairs. "The Chem lab, we have to check the Chem lab." I said, hurrying up the stairs.

"What's going on?" Lydia asked, "Was Barrow here?"

"Oh, he was here." Stiles nodded as we turned the corner, going down the hall towards the Chemistry lab.

"So what are we looking for?" Lydia asked as Stiles pushed the door open to the Chemistry lab. I didn't answer her and just went over to the chemical storage closet and the door opened easily.

"Uh, that was supposed to be locked." Lydia said pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah, I know." Stiles said as he dug into his pocket.

"It smells like chemicals." Lydia chirped out. I scanned the beakers and flasks as Stiles went to the ground, looking for clues.

"They wouldn't be able to catch a scent."

"You're right." I said sighing out as Stiles noticed something on the ground. He stepped back, shining his flashlight on the ground. I looked down to see blood splatters on the floor. "He was here." I whispered out.

"Preforming very minor surgery on himself. You were right." Stiles added. Both of us looked over to Lydia, who looked nervous.

"Then why don't I feel good about this?" Lydia softly asked.

"Probably because he was here to kill somebody." Stiles pointed out.

"But who?" Lydia asked in irritation.

"That's what we gotta find out." I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair. Stiles pushed out of his crouch and led us out of the storage closet. I went around the other tables as Stiles went up front.

"Spread out. Start looking for anything." He said, looking under tables and chairs. Lydia walked up the aisle, looking at the chalkboard. I stopped and set down the book I had in my hands. I walked up to the chalkboard, Stiles meeting me there.

"Lydia, what are those?" Stiles asked. I squinted at the board. There was something familiar about the numbers.

"Atomic numbers." Lydia whispered out.

"Is it a formula?" Stiles asked

"Not really." Lydia mused, picking up a piece of chalk. "Nineteen's Potassium."

"Fifty-three is Iodine." I added walking up to them.

"And eighty-eighty is Radium." Lydia finished. "The first two make potassium iodide." Lydia wrote a K next to the number.

"Potassium is K?" Stiles asked with his brow furrowing.

"From Kalium, the scientific neo-Latin name." I said as she marked Iodine with an I.

"What's radium?" Stiles asked.

"R-A." I whispered out as Lydia wrote the letters on the board.

"Kira." Stiles realized. I stared at the board for a moment, swallowing. Barrow was after Kira.

My phone blared from my pocket, startling everyone. "Jesus." Stiles whispered out, clutching his chest. I dug into my pocket and grabbed my phone. I stepped away from the two as I glanced down. Scott.

"Hey." I said, making my voice sound chipper.

"Bree, guess what?" Scott exclaimed said. I continued to walk around the room, head down, arm crossed over my stomach.

"_What_?" I asked.

"I tried sushi." He told me and I stopped walking and picked up my head, staring at the table of elements.

"You tried what?" I asked trying not to smile.

"Sushi." Scott pressed And he sounded so proud of himself as I felt a grin appear on my face.

"Really? You? The boy who wouldn't go in the ocean with me and Stiles because of the fish, ate sushi?" I asked incredulously as Scott laughed.

"I didn't say it was good."

"Oh, well in that case..." I trailed off a genuine smile on my face.

"No, but it was good." Scott said, "A little weird, but good." I paused, easy smile still on my face as I turned around. Then I saw the board, where Kira's name was spelled out. I took in a breath and let my arm drop.

"Hey, quick question, where does Kira even live?" I asked getting Stiles and Lydia's attention. Stiles nodded.

"Uh, off of Maple, why? Coming to try the raw fish?" Scott joked.

"Yeah, something like that." I quietly said.

"Is everything okay?" Scott asked, voice changing.

"Yeah! Yeah, totally fine. I was just... Wondering in case you never came... Home?" I finished closing my eyes as I heard Stiles smack his forehead in embarrassment and Scott chuckled.

"Yeah, well, I don't think you have to worry. I don't see any forms of torture." He joked and I laughed lightly.

"Yet." I said getting another chuckle.

"Hey, I gotta go, I'll see you later."

"Mhm." I said, clicking off the call. I looked up at Stiles and Lydia. Lydia, who had her eyebrows raised and Stiles, who had his chin in his fingers.

"Off of Maple." I said, causing Stiles to take off. I followed him, sprinting down the steps. I followed him and he got into the Jeep. I pulled the door shut, barely having time to buckle as Stiles sped off. I glanced at Lydia in the rearview mirror, she was nervously biting her lip. I couldn't get the numbers out of my head. They looked so familiar. I had seen them before. I felt like I had seen them before and not just in Chemistry. I knew those numbers, that handwriting. I just couldn't put my finger on who's it was.

"Oh my God!" I cried out as I noticed Scott's dirt bike standing up, but my boyfriend was no where to be seen. Stiles slammed on the brakes and I jumped out of the car, sprinting over to the bike. Then I noticed a figure lying on the ground.

"Scott!" I yelled out, going over to him. There was blood dripping from the side of his head and his eyes lazily opened and closed as he tried to look at us. Stiles and Lydia were behind me as I shook Scott. "Scott!" His eyes flashed open and I stepped back. Scott took in a deep breath and looked around.

"Barrow! He took Kira!" Scott cried out as Lydia and I shared a look.

"We know." Stiles sighed out and I crossed my arms, "We knew the whole time."

"That's why you wanted to know where she lived." Scott said looking at me as I bit my lip. Before I had a chance to respond Scott got to his feet and pulled out his phone. He walked away from us and pressed his phone to his ear.

"Isaac, did you find anything?" Scott asked. "Alright, thanks." Scott sighed, clicking off the phone. He turned back to us and walked over.

"We have to think of something; he's gonna kill her." Scott urgently said as Stiles tapped his fists together.

"I knew he was there." Lydia softly said, "How did I know that?" I looked to her.

"Cause you heard the flies." Stiles pointed out.

"What do you hear now?" I asked, placing a hand on her arm and Lydia looked down and away.

"Nothing." She softly said as I swallowed, "I feel like I can do this. But I don't know what to do. It's like it's on the tip of my tongue, and I don't know how to trigger it. I just I swear to God, it literally makes me want to scream." Lydia said walking away from my touch.

"Okay, then scream." Stiles said.

"Lydia, scream." I pressed with a determined tone lacing my voice. Lydia's back was to us and then she took in a deep breath. The next thing I knew, I was clapping my hands over my ears as Lydia's Banshee scream pierced the air. It went on for about thirty seconds and when she was done, my ears were ringing. I shared a holy shit look with Stiles, before looking back to Lydia. I watched as Lydia glanced up at the light above her.

"It's not flies." Lydia said, spinning around to face us. I flinched back as Stiles putting out an arm in front of me. "It's electricity."

"Wait a second, Barrow was an electrical engineer." Stiles waved his finger in the air, "He worked at a power substation."

"What substation?" Scott asked.

"Beacon Hills Electrical. It's the only substation around here." I quietly answered. Stiles and I shared a look before taking off, back towards the Jeep and me towards Scott's bike. Lydia jumped in the passenger seat of the Jeep. Stiles shifted gears and flipped the wheel, speeding down the street. Scott gave me the helmet and I put it on as we quickly followed after them. We raced through the town, I dialed Dad on my phone. I quickly told him the events of the night and told him to meet us at the substation. He agreed, saying that he was getting his team together as we spoke. I hung up the phone as Stiles pulled into the substation.

"Stay here and wait for the cops." Stiles said to Lydia as I walked over.

"What? Why?" Lydia asked.

"Cause I only have one bat." Stiles answered holding up the aluminum bat.

"I can handle myself." I said leaning towards him.

"Just. Stay. Here." Stiles said through gritted teeth. I rolled my eyes and sat in the back of the Jeep as Lydia climbed over the barrier. The two guys ran inside as I chewed my bottom lip.

"You're just gonna sit here?" She asked.

"What do you think? Obviously not." I finally said, pushing out of the Jeep. "Wait here." I pointed at her as I ran backwards. I sprinted into the substation. I didn't know where the boys went. I sighed and looked around before spotting a loose metal pipe. I grabbed it and held it like a bat. I ran down the hall and found myself in an empty room with huge windows and I saw Stiles running.

"Stiles!" I called out with my voice echoing as I ran after him. And then all of a sudden, everything around me exploded. I felt something hit the pipe I was holding and felt a shock go through me. I blacked out after that and hit the ground with a thump.

* * *

**I have the absolute best reviewers ever omg. I love you guys thank you so much for the reviews! REVIEW PLEASE TELL ME YOUR REACTIONS PLEASE!**


	40. Illuminated

_Nothing ever happens in a quiet town like Beacon Hills. Everyone knows your name, everyone's nice, nothing happens. Until that night. The murder. Now? My best friend is a werewolf. My twin brother is still ordinary human and uses a baseball bat as a weapon. The new girl who hunts werewolves for fun. My other best friend can't help but finding bodies every turn she takes. And me? Well, I have a few secrets of my own. I'm human. Until that night. Now everything's gonna change._

* * *

I could hear something. Someone. I felt someone shaking my shoulders rapidly. "Bree, get up. Get up, come on Bree!" I heard Scott's voice from above me and I gasped as I scrambled back against the concrete. "Oh thank god." Scott said pressing a longing kiss to my forehead.

"What happened?" I asked looking around wildly, "Is Kira-? Stiles- Where's Stiles?"

"He's outside with Kira." Scott calmly said, "We need to go. Okay, come on." Scott helped me to my feet and I leaned on him for support and breathing was shallow and my vision was blurry.

"Was I electrocuted?" I asked weakly.

"Yeah, yeah you were. It's okay come on." Scott said nodding soothingly.

"Barrow." I said breathlessly. "Where's Barrow?"

"Burnt to a crisp." Scott promised. He pushed out of the electrical substation and I grimaced against the flashing lights and sirens. Scott wrapped his arm around me and he guided me to something. My vision blurred again as I was sat down on the edge of what I figured was an ambulance.

"Bree!" I heard Stiles' voice cry out and my head flicked up to see Stiles jogging over to me. I felt a breath of relief escape my lips as he stood in front of me. "Thank God." He said as I stood up and wrapped my arms around him in a hug and he returned the embrace. "I thought I told you to stay in the car."

"I thought- I told y- you that I can handle myself." I stuttered out as I shivered again and sat down as Stiles rubbed my shoulders.

"You okay, Bree?" Dad asked coming up.

"A bit shocked." I said jokingly as I gave Dad a tight smile and he scoffed as Stiles groaned.

"Glad your sense of humor is still intact." Dad said hands crossed over his chest. "But you need to come to the station." I groaned and tipped my head back. "Agent McCall wants to ask you guys some questions." Stiles helped me off the ambulance ledge. I leaned on his side and let him help me to the Jeep. Lydia pushed off of the hood of the Jeep and came over to me, wrapping her arms around me.

"We had no idea where you were." Lydia whispered. "If you ever do that again I'll kill you myself, got it?" She said sniffling at the end.

"Yeah, I know." I said chuckling a bit at the strawberry blonde. "But it's okay, I'm okay."

"We have to get down to the station." Stiles said with a hand on my shoulder and I nodded as I got into the passenger seat of the Jeep. Stiles drove us to the police station. On the way, we got our stories straight, making sure nothing was tangled up. When we got to the station, we were ushered into Dad's office. Agent McCall was leaning against the desk and Dad settled into his seat behind McCall and I sat at the end of the couch next to Stiles.

"So when did you guys get there?" Agent McCall started to ask.

"At the same time." Stiles answered.

"At the same time as who?" McCall asked.

"At the same time as me." Scott said as I pointed along with Stiles to my friend.

"By coincidence?"

"What do you mean by coincidence?" I asked quirking an eyebrow at him.

"That's what I'm asking you. The three of you arrived at the exact coincidence." He said trying to explain and I cast a glance over to Stiles and Scott.

"Is he asking me?" I whispered out frowning in confusion.

"I think he's asking me." Stiles said back.

"Nah, he's asking me." Scott added leaning forward in his seat.

"I think he's asking all of you." Lydia chipped in from her side of the room.

"Okay. Let me answer the questions." Scott's dad said and I raised my eyebrows mockingly as he took in a breath. "Let me ask the questions." He said correcting himself as I smirked and looked at Scott as Stiles raised a finger and winked at McCall. "Just so I have this absolutely clear." McCall flipped open his notepad, "Barrow was hiding in the Chemistry classroom at the school. Someone left him a coded message on the blackboard telling him to kill Kira." McCall explained. "And then Barrow took Kira to a power substation and tied her up with the intent on electrocuting her. Which blacked out the entire town." McCall said finishing the story.

"And they all lived happily ever." I said in sing songy voice as Scott chuckled at me.

"Sounds about right." Stiles nodded and I nodded along with him.

"How'd you know he was going to be at the power station?" McCall asked.

"Well, he was an electrical engineer. Where else would he take her?" Stiles asked and McCall scoffed at him.

"That's one hell of a deduction there, Stiles." He said disbelievingly.

"Yeah, well, what can we say? We take after our Pops." Stiles said proudly.

"Cause, ya know, he's in law enforcement." I said as Stiles winked at Dad and I heard a chuckle from Dad as he tried to hide it with a series of coughs.

"Stiles, just-just answer the man." Dad said as he waved his hand at us.

"We made a good guess." Stiles said flexing his hands out.

"What were the two of you doing?" McCall asked turning his attention towards Kira and Scott as I raised my eyebrows at the two wondering what they were doing.

"Eating sushi." Kira said as Scott said, "Eating pizza."

There was a pause and then Kira went, "Eating pizza." As Scott went, "Eating sushi." I furrowed my eyebrows at the two as they both sighed and said,

"Eating pizza and sushi."

"Do you believe this?" McCall asked turning his head to look at Dad as waved his hand in the air as he looked away.

"To be honest, I haven't believed a word the twins have said since the moment they could speak." Dad sighed out and I made a face of acknowledgement and I looked at Stiles. "But I think that these kids found themselves at the right place at the right time. And that girl sitting there is very lucky for it." Dad said nodding to Kira as McCall sighed and looked back at us.

"What about you?" Agent McCall asked and I looked around before noticing he was looking to me.

"Me?" I asked pointing at myself in confusion.

"Yes, you. What happened to you?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know? I woke up to Scott shaking me.." I said, dropping my hand.

"The medics said that you were electrocuted. How are you still standing?" He asked me skeptically.

"Oh that's easy! I'm a witch." I said nonchalantly and I felt everyone in the room look at me with wide eyes while Kira and Agent McCall looked confused.

"Maybe you aren't as okay as they thought..." McCall muttered absently as he shook his head. "Kira, is that how you remember it?" He asked as he moved onto Kira. She paused for a moment making all of us lean forward and look at her.

"Yes." She said as she nodded and McCall looked at her in irritation. "Can I get my phone back now?" Kira asked and I looked to see her phone in a plastic evidence bag lying on the desk.

"Sorry, but no." He said shaking his head, "It's evidence."

"I think we're done here." Dad said after a pause and McCall nodded as I pushed out of my seat and walked out.

* * *

"Class starts in five minutes!" Coach yelled through his megaphone as I stood at my locker and I grinned at him as he past me, "Just because there's no power, doesn't mean there's no school!" I squinted an eye, trying to figure out the negatives. A triple negative. I made an impressed face before pressing my bag in between my stomach and my locker ledge. I unzipped it and started to get my books out and felt something covering my books. I rubbed my fingers together to figure out the substance. Chalk? I lost my focus and my bag fell through the space, contents spilling out. I groaned and crouched down to pick up my books and I glanced over to see Scott coming down the hall. I saw Kira and gave her a heated glare as I went to walk over to her.

"Nope." Scott said shoving his hand in front of me as I groaned falling back.

"Come on, Scott." I said as he shook his head again. "I need to talk to her." I said in a serious tone.

"No, you need to remember someone left a coded message telling Barrow to kill her." Stiles said turning from his locker.

"Which is why I need to talk to her." I said trying to move past him but he blocked my route.

"Bree, no way." Stiles said grabbing my shoulder and pulled me back, "Until we figure out if she's just another psychotic monster that's going to start murdering everybody, I vote against any and all interaction." Stiles exclaimed waving his hand in the air.

"What if she's like us?" I asked pointedly.

"That girl walked through one point twenty-one jigawatts of electricity." Stiles said staring at Kira and I turned to look at the girl's retreating back.

"She's not like you." Stiles softly finished. Finstock blew his whistle, signaling the start of classes. Scott rolled his head back and walked away from us. I looked over at Stiles, who was looking at his keys. He was holding one up and staring at it.

"New house key?" I asked getting Stiles' attention.

"Do you have one?" Stiles asked me motioning at me with the key and I shook my head.

"Maybe Dad just gave it to you." I shrugged with my hands on my backpack straps. I took a step forward swinging my hips.

"Yeah, maybe." Stiles softly said before following after me. He shoved the keys into his back pocket as we walked into Finstock's class.

"Sweetheart, since this is my first class and I haven't taught in five years, I just want to remind you of one thing." Mrs. Martin said to Lydia in biology class. I saw someone take the seat next to me but my focus was on my strawberry blonde friend and her mother. "Try not to embarrass me."

"You should've thought about that before wearing those shoes." She said in an innocent tone and I looked down at her shoes and winced. I had to admit they weren't the best shoes of choice. "Love you."

"Love you, too." Her mother said mockingly as she walked away and I turned to greet the person next to me and my smile fell of my face.

"Why's Lydia's mom teaching biology?" He asked me as I looked forward not meeting his eyes.

"Because Mr. Harris used to teach biology. Until his new occupation... Human sacrifice." I said sarcastically as I pulled out my notebooks and pens.

"What? I didn't kill him." Aiden reminded me and I scoffed at him. "Bree, what?"

"I've helped save people's lives. But I've also made mistakes. And I've make up for them. And when I look at you. All I see is someone who doesn't feel remorse for their actions. You didn't even try to save Boyd. You just... Dropped him into Derek's claws. You're not just a bad boy, Aiden. You're a bad guy. And I don't want to be with the bad guys." I said shaking my head in honesty. "I'll always see you as someone I'll love. I can't forget what we had, or the times you've saved me. But I see you more... As a friend. And I'm with someone else now, Aiden. I'm sorry." I said sincerely and his smirk slowly faded off his face with every word. He sighed and turned around to face Danny.

"I think I know a place where you can have your party." He said quickly putting back on his bad boy attitude and I turned at Aiden intrigued because Danny always through amazing Halloween parties.

* * *

"I don't want to talk about it." Kira said as I walked up to her.

"Then let's not. I wanted to ask you something else." I said and she nodded sheepishly at me and before I could open my mouth to speak but he cut me off.

"Okay before you say anything I had to say something." She said and I smiled slightly at her boldness. "I'm really sorry I don't want it to seem like I'm trying to take Scott away from you I just don't have any friends here and I saw an opportunity and I sorta just went for it and I know it may seem like I liked him but I don't I can see the way you too look at each other and I'm sorry." She said all in a rush and I smiled brightly at her before bringing her in for a hug. "I was expecting more punching and yelling but um okay." She said hesitantly returning the hug and I laughed at her.

"I was just gonna ask you if you took down the Econ notes." I said laughing as I pulled apart and she let out a breath of relief. "But it is a relief to know you don't like Scott." I said honesty.

"I don't I promise, I just, didn't want to be the girl who are lunch with her dad everyday." She said honestly and I smiled at her reassuringly.

"Well you won't. You can hang out with us if you'd like. You're sweet we could use some normal in our friend group." I said sincerely and she smiles at me.

"Do you have your phone? I'm going to show you something no one else has ever seen." She said and I cut her off shaking my head.

"Sweetheart, we're friends. But we're not exactly that close of friends that I'm gonna make a porn video with you." I said trying to be sweet but her eyes widened and she shook her head vigorously.

"No, no, no! That's not it! No I'm not like that! No it's just... Take a picture of me. And use the flash. And yes with clothes." Kira said mockingly and I smiled at her before taking out my phone. I scrolled to my camera and tapped the screen. I held my phone up to her and snapped a picture. I looked at my camera roll and looked at the picture in awe. There was a golden aura around her.

"Whoa." I said in shock and in confusion. "What is it?"

"I don't know. It started showing up a couple of months ago. It only happens with the flash on. And I don't know how, but Barrow knew about it. He used my own phone to take pictures of me." She said with a hint of worry laced in her voice.

"That's why you asked for it back." I said putting the puzzle pieces together and she nodded at me.

"If someone sees those pictures..." She said looking away as she trailed off.

"We need to get your phone back."

* * *

Scott was driving his motorcycle as I held onto his torso as we sped down the street. We pulled up to the Sherrie's department and I saw Kira and Stiles waiting by their cars. We parked in the lot and got off the bike. I handed him the helmet with a smile and we walked to our friends.

"Okay, this one will get you into all of the perimeter doors, this one into the evidence room, and this one's for my father's office." Stiles said as he handed each card to Scott.

"You didn't steal these, did you?" Scott asked looking at the cards as Stiles and I shared a look.

"No." We both said at the same time.

"Bree cloned them using the RFID emulator." Stiles explained.

"Is that worse than stealing?" Scott asked us with a quirked eyebrow.

"It's smarter." Stiles lamely said and Kira bit her lip and looked at me and Stiles. Then she tugged at my sleeve.

"Bree, can I ask you something?" She asked dragging me away from them. I made a face as she pulled me over to her car.

"Uh I was just wondering, what reason did you give Scott and Stiles for me wanting my phone back?" She asked playing with her fingers.

"Oh I said you had naked pictures of yourself on your phone." I said bluntly with a blank expression on my face.

"Oh um, good idea." She said in surprise and I smiled at her innocently before skipping back to the other two boys.

"So, now almost everybody's out dealing with the blackout." Stiles said.

"Yeah, and it's Halloween!" I added, "My-"

"Favorite holiday." Scott finished, "I know. We'll be quick." He promised I gave him a small smile and nodded. "And you're definitely okay with me and Kira going in?" He asked reluctantly and a smile tugged at my lips.

"Yeah, yeah we're all good Scotty." I said giving a smile to Kira which she returned. Scott and Stiles looked at us in a confused tone before continuing.

"Okay, there's always somebody at the front desk. There's Dispatch and usually a night shifter or two. You guys are gonna use the service door entrance by the dumpster. All right? Nobody uses it." Stiles explained as the two nodded, "Now, I'll text you if anyone comes out. But, Scott, if you get caught, we can't help you. Our dad's under investigation for an impeachment because of your dad, so, if anything happens we will run and leave you both for dead." Stiles admitted playing with his fingers and I gave an innocent smile to Scott and Kira who nodded.

"Got it. Thanks. Seriously."

"I'd ask our dad, but you know..."

"No, I know. I get it." Scott nodded.

"All right, just, uh, hurry up." Stiles sat back and I leaned forward.

"Cause I actually wanna do something tonight. I'm not not doing something on my favorite freaking holiday cause it only comes around once a year and-" I rambled as Stiles slapped his hand over my mouth to stop my chattering. Scott and Kira shared a look before jogging off. I jabbed him in the stomach with my elbow and he let go immediately.

"God." He groaned clutching his stomach in pain and I smiled at him with a shrug and walked into the jeep to sit down. I put the radio on and leaned my head back letting out an exhausted sigh.

"Ah, hell." Stiles said causing me to open my eyes and look up to see Agent McCall getting out of his car.

"Shit." I breathed out as Stiles texted Scott.

"Come on, Scott." Then he glanced at me, "Okay, I'm so going to regret this." And then he pushed out of the Jeep and I had no choice but to follow. I ran into the station with Stiles, who slid in front of McCall right before he got to the evidence room.

"Aw! Hey, hey." Stiles said, "Wow! Thank God you are here. Oh, boy! Thank the Lord." Stiles rambled.

"What do you want, Stiles?" He asked already annoyed and I glared at him as Stiles looked at me.

"Oh, jeez! I was just I was thinking on the case. I was thinking I should clue you in on my thinking. Here's my thinking." Stiles said as he pointed two finger guns at McCall as I watched him. "I was thinking this. I was thinking that Barrow, right, I was thinking that Barrow received the information about who to kill at the school, right, you know that? So I was thinking maybe the person who gave him that information, check this out, might actually be someone at the school. And that's, uh, my thinking." Stiles finished poking his chest with a smug smile on his face and I rolled my eyes at him as McCall watched us

"You're right." He finally said.

"I am?" Stiles asked.

"Yep. We, uh we started looking for links between Barrow, faculty and students last night." He explained.

"So you already, then, know that stuff? Hmm. You already thought of that." I mused making a face.

"Your dad did." He informed us as he looked at me. "His one useful suggestion." As soon as the words left jerk's mouth, I felt something inside me snap. I looked over at Stiles, whose jaw clicked as McCall swiped his entrance card. We both simultaneously moved to block him.

"Let me give you one useful suggestion. Don't you dare, ever talk about my dad that way. Because if you do, we'll let your little secret spill to Scott." I said in a warning tone and his eyebrows furrowed at me.

"You know, this attitude that you have toward our dad?" Stiles said staring at the agent, "You can dress it up to all the professional disapproval that you want. But we know the real reason why you don't like him. Yeah. Because he knows something that you don't want him to know." He said and I continued to stare at him.

"And guess what. We know it, too." Stiles and I both said in unison in a threatening whisper.

McCall blinked at us before sighing, "You two know I hate when you do that creepy twin thing. Go home, guys. There's a- There's a curfew." He said and Stiles and I didn't move an inch, making Dickhead walk around us to get into the room. Then after the door shut, Stiles and I looked at each other before walking out of the station.

* * *

I looked up as Scott and Kira came running out, with Kira all giggly and I smiled at her. The two stopped in front of Stiles and me, slightly out of the breath. "We did it. All the pics deleted." Scott breathed out.

"That was awesome!" Kira squealed and I smiled at her. "I mean, terrifying." She corrected herself, "Completely terrifying….But kind of awesome." She laughed, "I've never done anything like that before. Have you?" Stiles and I shared a look and then looked to Scott.

"Yeah, once or twice." Stiles mused. Kira made a sound of approval. I gave her a small smile.

"You're cute." I said in amusement softly as I tilted my head.

"So, I guess we should be getting home." Scott said to Kira as she nodded.

"Uh, do you guys maybe wanna go to a party?" I asked pulling my lips down and everyone brightened at the idea.

"Hell yeah!" Stiles shouted and I grinned as I looked to Scott and I got on the back of his bike. Scott grinned at me as he revved up the engine.

"It's at Derek's!" I called out over the sound and Scott nodded taking off on his bike at full speed and I giggled at the sudden movement.

* * *

"It just showed up there on my key ring this morning. I asked my dad if he put it there but he said he didn't know anything about it." Stiles told us as we walked into the party.

"It's just a key, right?" Scott asked putting his hand in mine and I looked back to make sure we haven't lost Kira yet.

"Yeah, but it's not mine. And I don't know how it got there or what it's for."

"You want to leave so we can figure it out?" Scott asked and a girl came up to Stiles and planted a kiss on his cheek, leaving a neon kiss print on him.

"Happy Halloween!" The girl shouted walking back into the crowd.

"It can wait. It can wait." Stiles said frantically as he walked away following her into the crowd and I chuckled at him as I gave him a thumbs up for support.

"I'm gonna go get something to drink!" Kira shouted over the loud music and we nodded at her as she walked away and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Hey are you okay?" Scott asked me and I nodded at him in confusion. "You're not dancing. You always dance at these things, are you mad or something?"

"I'm not mad."

"No?" He questioned quirking an eyebrow and I smiled at him.

"No."

"Okay."

"I'm frustrated." I said sighing and he waited a few moments before speaking up.

"Sexually?" He asked me and I smirked at him before dragging him over to the booth.

"Mind if I borrow this?" I asked the last and she nodded at me as she handed me the paint brush. I placed it in my mouth before taking off my shirt to reveal my lacy neon pink right crop top. "Do you want to talk about that or do you want to paint my body?"

"I want to paint your body." He said staring at my body suggestively and I smirked at him in victory.

After we finished painting each other's bodies I had dragged him over to the corner. "What are we-" he began to ask me but I smiled at him before wrapping my arms around his neck and pressed a passionate kiss to his lips. He was surprised for a second before melding into the kiss and snaking his arms around my waist. Scott growled lowly in the back of his throat as his swiped his tongue across my bottom lip to ask permission and I opened my mouth eagerly to connect our tongues together in a battle for dominance as I wrapped my hands around the back of his neck. I moaned in the back of my throat as he pulled away from my lips to place a line of wet opened mouth kisses down my neck. I was breathing heavily as I titled my head to the side give him better access to my skin. I jumped up as I wrapped my legs around his torso gracefully and I moaned into his mouth as his tongue wrapped around mine in a fight for dominance. I roughly grinded my lips to his as my hands greedily roamed his muscular bare back and then I moved my mouth away from his lips as left a trail of kisses down his throat. His hand eagerly roamed my body and I smirked through the kiss. He went to pull off my crop too when I stopped him slightly and he frowned in confusion.

"Just so we don't have sex in front of the entire grade, how about we take this to my place later tonight? My dad's working the night shift." I said seductively and he smiled at me and nodded.

"GET OUT!" We heard a deep voice shout and I groaned immediately knowing who it was.

"Derek." I said knowingly. We both ran over to the voice to see everyone rushing out of the loft. We ran over to see these demonic ninja looking creatures all dressed in black and had samurai swords.

"Bree get out of here." Scott said lowering his voice to a whisper and I was about to protest when he looked at me with a serious expression on his face. "Please." He said and I nodded running out after Stiles. I ran down the stairs and saw him getting into the Jeep.

"Stiles!" I called out and he stopped as I ran over.

"Bree I think we did something." Stiles confessed and I nodded at him trying to catch my breath.

"Yeah, me too." I said as I swallowed and followed him into the jeep and he drove to the school.

* * *

I broke the lock again as the sun started to rise. We raced down the hall and up the stairs. He threw the Chemistry room door open. I watched as he went over to the storage closet. Stiles inserted the mysterious key. It opened and I let out a shaky breath. I licked my lips and stepped back as Stiles turned to the side as he walked away from me. I walked over to one of the desks and placed my palms flat. I looked at the table and then stepped back. There was chalk dust on the table smeared to make a cruddy picture of a girl's face with a pair of eyes. There were streaks coming out of the eyes, making it look like glowing eyes. The chalk dust on my sheets and in my bag. Why hadn't we noticed this last night?

"Bree." Stiles softly said making me look up. He was standing in front of the chalkboard. The numbers were still written from when Lydia had figured out the clue, but Stiles had written two of them again. I walked up and wrote the last number.

"They match." I said in awe as I stayed the obvious. I knew the numbers looked familiar and Stiles blinked before looking at me.

"When did this happen? When did we do this? Why did we do this?" I quietly whispered out. Stiles didn't have an answer for my questions and neither did I.

* * *

Later that night I lied on my bed staring at my ceiling. Why had we written those numbers? I couldn't remember it and neither could Stiles. Yeah at the time maybe I wasn't Kira's best fan but I didn't want the poor girl dead. I was broken from my thoughts when I heard a tapping on my window and I walked over to see Scott there in a tree. I smiled at him before letting him in.

"Is everyone alright?" I asked in a concerned tone and he nodded at me. "I really hope that's not all you came for." I said smirking and he shook his head at me before crashing his lips on mine and cupping my face in his hands. "That works too." I said pulling apart and I gracefully jumped up and wrapped my legs around his torso. "Now... Where did we leave off?" I asked as he carried me over to my bed. He lied me down and crawled onto me as he crashed his lips into mine.

* * *

**If any of you ask I will not write in what happens during their um... Night together hahaha! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Sorry if it's a little short but a lot got revealed! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	41. Silverfinger

_Nothing ever happens in a quiet town like Beacon Hills. Everyone knows your name, everyone's nice, nothing happens. Until that night. The murder. Now? My best friend is a werewolf. My twin brother is still ordinary human and uses a baseball bat as a weapon. The new girl who hunts werewolves for fun. My other best friend can't help but finding bodies every turn she takes. And me? Well, I have a few secrets of my own. I'm human. Until that night. Now everything's gonna change._

* * *

I felt someone lightly kissing my shoulder as the sunlight seeped into my room. My eyes fluttered open and I smiled to my self as I rolled over to face Scott. He smiled at my tiredly and I leaned forward to press a sweet kiss to his lips. I pulled away as laid my head on my pillow as I sighed happily.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked squinting an eyebrow at him.

"You just did." He reminded me pointedly and I pushed him playfully as he laughed at me. "Go ahead."

"Well I was just wondering, is anything different as a true alpha? Like, your eyes? Or face..." I said trailing off and I face palmed as Scott smiled at me. "That didn't sound the way it did in my head."

"No, no it's fine. I'll show you." He said and I watched as he morphed his face morph into his werewolf features. His eyes seared a blazing red and it seemed nothing changed but his eyes. I gently reached my hand up and felt his facial features in awe. I know I had seen it so many times but... This time felt different. Being with him felt different. My fingers started at the top of his face as I slowly brought my head down to his chin, not missing any feature on his face. My hand fell back onto the bed and I stared at him for a few moments before I gingerly pressed my lips against his. The kiss deepened as he cupped my face gently with his hand.

"You ready for school?" He asked pulling and I laughed a little as I tuned my body to face the ceiling and lay on my back.

"Well we could do that... Or we could have a repeat of last night..." I said suggestively with a smirk tugging at my lips.

"As much as I wish we could, we have a chem test today." He reminded me and I groaned. "There's always later." He promised me as he leaned over to kiss me but I rolled off the bed with a smile on my face as he stared at me in confusion.

"We have chem." I reminded him mockingly and he rolled his eyes at me jokingly. I was only in my bra and underwear as I walked to my closet and slipped into a floral top and jeans. I could tell he was watching me as I changed but I didn't protest, not like he hasn't seen it before. He got up and I threw him some of Stiles' clothes. He got changed as we walked downstairs to see that Stiles wasn't there, he must've gone to school. I grabbed an apple as he got a bagel. We ran outside to hit bike seeing that we were gonna be late, I climbed on his bike as I wrapped my arms around his torso and he stepped on the accelerator and we drove down the street. We were almost at the school when we saw two identical bikes drive up next to us. We looked at the two in confusion before realizing it was the twins. I grabbed onto Scott tighter as he went much faster trying to lose the twins. We pulled into the school parking lot and parked with the twins next to us. We pulled off our helmets as I raised my eyebrows at the twins.

"You guys going to be doing this all day?" Scott asked as I climbed off his bike.

"All day."

"All night."

"You might wanna re-think the whole 'all night' idea cause we sorta have um... Planstonight." I said smirking with my arms crossed over my chest. "Unless you guys wanna join I'm totally up for that."

"No that's not it-" Aiden started to say but I shook my head and ignored him.

"What is it a four-way?" I quietly asked absently.

"Is this about being in my pack?" Scott asked quickly changing the subject.

"This is about you being the target of demonic ninjas." Ethan said and I pursed my lips in irritation.

"So it's a no to the four-way?" I asked in a serious tone and they ignored me.

"You mean the demonic ninjas that pulled swords out of their chests and completely kicked our asses?" Aiden reminded him pointedly and I rolled my eyes as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Yeah. Those demonic ninjas." Ethan said mockingly.

"I don't need anyone to protect me." Scott said with a scoff.

"Yeah and if anyone hurts him, they'll have a witch on their asses." I told them as Scott took my hand in his.

"They were looking right at you when the sun came up."

"And they also disappeared. Argent thinks that they could just come out at night." Scott argued as I sighed in exhaustion.

"Since this is our first experience with demonic ninjas, we're thinking we should play it safe. All day." Ethan said.

"And all night." Scott finished for him and I smiled brightly.

"Yes! Four-way is back on!" I exclaimed happily as Scott shook his head at me with raised eyebrows.

* * *

"Okay, one thing first." Scott said as he put his books and backpack into his locker and Aiden and Ethan were basically puppy guarding us. I need to talk to Stiles and let him know everything that happened last night. Without you." Scott said gesturing to Aiden and Ethan.

"No." Ethan argued and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes." Scott said in irritation.

"And I don't want you listening in. No wolf hearing. Cause I have to talk to him too, and he'll know." I informed them leaning against the locker next to Scott.

"How would he even know?" Aiden asked skeptically.

"He is true Alpha. You have no idea what I can do." Scott said and I pointed at him and nodded.

"For what it's worth, what he can do is amazing." I said suggestively and they rolled their eyes at me as Scott slammed his locker shut.

* * *

"Okay, so last night, I was talking to Caitlin, remember her?" Stiles asked as we turned and walked down the hall as Scott and I followed behind him. "And she kissed me and I realized my key was glowing with like this green stuff." We made it to the Chemistry room and Stiles pulled the door open,

"And my bag and books had the stuff all over it." I added going over to the table with the chalk drawing on it.

"So then she starts talking about phosphors and the key having chemicals on it, right? And so that made me think of the chemistry closet and the fact that someone had to let Barrow in-" Stiles stopped talking and I scanned the table with my heart pounding.

"It's gone." Stiles and I both said at the same time and I frantically looked up to see the board had been erased too. I swallowed as I glanced down at the table. The chalk dust was gone just a smooth black surface in its place.

"Okay, it doesn't matter though." Stiles was saying as he rummaged through the contents. "It doesn't matter. I've still got the key." Stiles said as Stiles stared at me with the key ring in his hand. "I had it here this morning, I swear to God, I had it this morning." He mumbled, looking down at the key ring.

"The key you were talking about last night?" Scott asked the two of us concerned.

"Yeah, I showed it to you, right? Didn't I show it to you?" Stiles asked, blinking furiously. "Bree saw it. Right?" He looked up at me and I nodded vigorously.

"Yeah, yeah totally."

"I never actually saw it." Scott pointed out and I licked my lips as I walked over to the boys.

"We were here a couple of hours ago." Stiles firmly said. "And the message left to Barrow spelling Kira's name was right there on the board in my handwriting and I had the key to the chemistry closet." Stiles softly said as he walked up to the board. I followed him as I glanced over at the table as we passed.

"And there was a drawing. A drawing of Kira on the table." I said as I blinked hard and shook my head. "I had chalk dust on my hands, Scott. From drawing it."

"So you unlocked the chemistry closet so Barrow could hide in it from the cops and then you two gave him a message to kill Kira?" Scott asked stepping up next to us and nodded slowly at his words.

"I know how it sounds. But look at this." Stiles shoved his hand into his pocket as he scrambled out the article from his bag and Scott looked at me for a moment before glancing back at Stiles.

"This is the news report that came out about Barrow when they caught him, okay? About the shrapnel bomb that he used." I explained as Stiles unfolded the paper.

"See this? See what he did? He put nuts, bolts and screws." Stiles jabbed his finger to the paragraph and Scott glanced over it.

"And then he hid the bomb and the detonator in a box that he wrapped as a birthday present." I told him staring up at Scott and his head flicked down to look at me.

"What does that sound like to you?" Stiles asked as Scott's face paled.

"Coach." He whispered out.

"The joke we played on Coach." Stiles hissed out. "That was our idea." Stiles said flicking his hand between himself and me.

"You remember? That was our idea." I whispered blinking again in fear.

"That's no coincidence." Stiles said as he shook his head. "It can't be."

"I don't want to sound like I'm trying to tell you that you're wrong. But I don't think you're trying to kill people either." Scott said trying to be reassuring.

"It was here." I firmly said in disbelief. "It was all here." I looked around the room, remembering how it was last night. I heard Stiles crumple the paper in his hand as he stared at the board.

"Guys, are you feeling okay? You're looking really tired." Scott placed a hand on my shoulder making me look up at him. I rolled my lips in and nodding and pulled back a bit and crossed my arms.

"Yeah, we're fine." Stiles said answering for the both of us. "Just haven't been sleeping really."

"Why don't you go home? Take a sick day or something." Scott suggested as I glanced at Stiles who sighed. "That wasn't really a suggestion." Scott said glancing at the me with a sad smile.

"Yeah... Yeah." Stiles said as he walked past him going to get his bag. I gave Scott a small smile before following my brother. Stiles walked out but I stayed behind.

"Scott get yourself and Kira out of here, get yourself to your house and set the mountain ash alarm. Protect the two of you please, and yes I'm good with you and Kira hanging out she made it very clear she has no feelings for you. So I'll see you later, love you!" I chirped out happily as I kissed him in the lips and walked out.

* * *

Stiles started up the Jeep and sat there for a moment. Then he took in a sharp breath and looked at me. "I was sleep walking last night, wasn't I?" Stiles asked and I stared at him for a moment before nodding.

"You, uh, went to the kitchen and made a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Like you always do. Or used to." I informed him staring out the window as Stiles let out a breath before tapping his hands nervously on the steering wheel. I licked my lips as we sat in silence for a few moments. My mother used to always have blackouts. She would forget that she made us lunch and end up making two. She's forgotten to pick me up from the mall before with Lydia and when I finally got home she would be rushing out the door to get me. And now it was happening to me and my twin.

"Maybe we should get this checked out." I softly said. Stiles looked over at me. "This might be beyond what we're used to." I said as I swallowed.

"Maybe it's real." Stiles finished and I nodded and blinked back tears. "Okay. Okay." He looked out the windshield for a moment before shifting gears and glanced in the rearview mirror as he pulled out of the parking spot.

"Where are we going?" I asked as Stiles turned left instead of right and headed in the opposite direction of our house.

"The hospital." Stiles said not taking his eyes off the road. He looked nervous. I swallowed and nodded as Iookes out the window as Stiles drove. Stiles pulled into the overnight garage, sticking the ticket under his visor before pushing out of the Jeep. I followed and walked next to him as he anxiously tossed the keys in his hand. I pulled my cardigan tighter around my body and looked around myself as we headed into the hospital. I caught sight of Mrs. McCall sitting behind one of the computers at the front desk. I headed over to her with Stiles behind me. Mrs. McCall looked up as I set my hands on the counter, sleeves over my hands. She glanced from Stiles to me.

"Hey, you two... What's up?"

"Is Dr. Gardner here?" Stiles hurriedly asked and I glanced around the hospital room as I began to grow more nervous by the second. Mrs. McCall glanced down at her screen clicking around. Her mouth fell into a frown as she slowly shook her head.

"Dr. Gardner's not back until next week." She said and I pulled my lips in and looked away from Mrs. McCall as Stiles stepped back and blinked as Mrs. McCall talked. "Do you want to try waiting for one of the urgent care doctors or..." She trailed off as Stiles let out a slow breath. I swallowed and looked down at my hands.

"Stiles... Bree, are you alright?" Mrs. McCall asked with worry lacing her voice. I looked up at her slowly as I bit my lower lip.

"We don't know." I stuttered out shaking my head nervously.

"I guess... I guess not really." Stiles whispered and Mrs. McCall pushed out of her chair as she went around the side of her desk coming out to meet us.

"Alright, guys. Alright." She put her arms around each of us. "Come with me." She said soothingly as she gently pushed us forward, down the hall. Mrs. McCall led us around the corner, stopping in front of an empty room where she ushered Stiles in and told him that she would be right there. And then she led me to the room right next to Stiles', walking in after me.

"It would be easier to have you two in the same room, but..." She said trailing off. "Rules are rules."

"And there's a team of lawyers who would break your legs if you broke the rules." I added giving her a small smile. She gave me a bemused one back as I climbed up onto the bed.

"Have I told you how great my legs are for a woman my age?" She asked gesturing to her legs with a quirked eyebrow.

"Many times." I nodded as Mrs. McCall gave me another smile before turning away from me and heading over to the desk.

"Alright, sweetie, what's wrong?" She asked as she placed the clipboard on the small table and leaning on it. I sighed and started to knot my fingers together again.

"Uh, well I mean I guess the big thing is I've been having blackouts." I said and she nodded and wrote it down on the sheet.

"Stiles has been sleepwalking." I said without thinking, "Which he only did before our mom died and then after she died." I paused, "Uh, I've been having a lot of nightmares." I scratched my head, "And day terrors, actually." Mrs. McCall paused and glanced at me before writing it down.

"Anything interesting?" She casually asked as I paused reminiscing the terrors I've been having, killing my family, losing control, hurting my friends. I only blinked as I looked over to her.

"Not really." I said lying through my teeth as I swallowed a lump in my throat.

"Panic attacks?" She asked.

"Yeah, just a couple." I nodded, "Oh and I kinda lost control of my magic, but I think that had something to do with being sacrificed." Mrs. McCall gave me an amused smile as she looked up.

"I recall something vaguely about that, yes." Mrs. McCall said nodding and I gave her my attempt of smiling back.

"How many hours of sleep are you getting?" Mrs. McCall asked turning back to her clipboard.

"Seven." I automatically answered.

"A night?" Mrs. McCall asked.

"In the last three days." I admitted making Mrs. McCall look up at me again. "I- I think I know what's happening."

"Which is?" Mrs. McCall asked.

"I remember, when I was little, my mom having the same... The same type of things happening to her." I motioned with my hand and stared straight ahead, "And now they're happening to me and my brother." I asked pausing as I glanced over to Mrs. McCall. "Am I losing my mind?" I asked with with my voice cracking as Mrs. McCall gave me a sad smile, putting her pen down and I took in a breath. I felt my eyes water up and my lower lip tremble slightly. Mrs. McCall took in a breath and stepped in front of me, gathering me in her arms in a right hug.

"I think I know what's wrong." Mrs. McCall said.

"You do?" I asked, brow furrowing. Mrs. McCall nodded as she turned away from me and going over to the cabinets. I watched her pull out a pair of gloves and then a long needle filled with something.

"Uh, what's that?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Do you trust me?" Mrs. McCall asked and I cocked an eyebrow.

"When you're not holding a needle." I mumbled as Mrs. McCall laughed and she came over to me. She motioned for me to take off my cardigan and she pushed my sleeve up. The needle pushed into my shoulder; making me let out a slight wince.

"It's Midazolam." Mrs. McCall explained.

"A sedative?" I asked brow furrowing as she took out the needle, "Why'd you give me a sedative?" I asked as the world began to fuzz and I could feel the room spinning.

"Because you, Bree, are one profoundly sleep-deprived girl." Mrs. McCall said as she rubbed my shoulder, "You need rest and you need it now. Lie down." She directed. Mrs. McCall gently pushed me back against the pillows.

"Okay, how long's it take to- Oh." I said as I felt my eyelids begin to feel heavy. "Not long at all." I murmured as Mrs. McCall tugged the covers over me. I shifted against the pillows, before taking in a deep breath. I tried to blink and pulled my arms into my chest as I curled deeper into the blanket.

"Get some rest." Mrs. McCall murmured as she brushed a piece of hair behind my ear and I felt the sedative fully kick in.

"Thanks, Mom." I managed to say on instinct as I shifted again, the drug taking over all my senses. I rolled over onto my side, arm dropping off the edge of the bed.

* * *

_I was running. I didn't know from what, but I knew I had to go fast and not stop. I was in the forest during the night as I ran. I tripped over a few sticks and rocks but I didn't stop._

_Let me in._

_The whisper almost made me stop to see who was there but I didn't dare stop. I pushed past some branches on the trees as my hands flew frantically in fear. There was a light fog in the woods and I knew I couldn't stop. I had to keep fighting. The voice spoke again._

_Let me in._

_The voice was in a whisper and very muffled. My cardigan was flying backwards in the wind from running. I felt something's presence surround me which made me run faster. I tripped over a rock and fell to the ground. I couldn't see anything but I could feel something there. I scrambled backwards into a tree and pressed my back against it._

_Let me in._

_"NO!" I cried out as I ducked my head in my hands and rocked back and forth. Tears were streaming down my face as I repeated the same words. "Don't let them in, don't let them in, don't let them in."_

_LET ME IN._

* * *

I woke with a start, eyes flashing open as I pulled my arm back up. I let out a slow breath as I looked around myself. I was in the hospital room still. I blinked, pushing myself up into a sitting position. I rubbed the side of my face as I let out a yawn. I our has my self out of my bed and let my bare-feet hit the cold tile. I went over to the door, twisting the handle and opening it. I looked around myself before stepping out of the room, with my feet padding on the floor.

"Melissa?" I called out but no response came. I screwed my mouth to the side and stepped out of the room as I quietly closed the door behind me. My feet padded down the hall as I stretched my arms above my head. I figured Mrs. McCall would be at the nurses' station. Even if she wasn't, I was sure to find someone there. I was still a bit shaken from my dream, but blamed it on the sedative Mrs. McCall gave me. I turned the corner and felt everything go cold. I shivered and looked down the hall, not seeing anyone. I felt my breath catch in my throat as a masked figure stood in front of me. I backed up a couple of steps, whirling back and taking off in a sprint. With my hair flying out behind me, I pushed through a pair of double doors, trying to get away from the masked figure. I glanced behind me to see that it hadn't followed me through the doors. I let out a sigh of relief as I turned back around. The thing was created out of thin air, twisting and curving like a plume of smoke. I stepped back from the monster, feeling my heart skip a beat. It looked like a ninja. I turned wanting to get out, only to be faced with another one of the ninjas. The ninja raised its hand towards me, as if to mark me. I felt something inside of me take over causing my wrist to be snapped up, grabbing the ninja's wrist and effectively stopping it. My head flicked to the side to stare at the ninja's hand before I twisted it back, away from my face, staring at its masked face instead. My eyes narrowed as my jaw clicked and I lifted my chin shoving its hand away from me. With one hand still on the ninja's wrist, I used the other one to shove into the ninja's chest. I felt the coldness of the darkness surrounding the ninja's chest, but continued to shift my hand around until I found what I was searching for. I yanked my hand out as I pulled out the sword. I tilted it to the side, letting the light from the windows glint off of it. I examined it before twirling it around in between my fingers. Then I raised it up, slicing down, splitting the ninja in half. It exploded into an eruption of black smoke. I dropped the sword and it dissolved into the floor. A little firefly fluttered out of the smoke. My hand flicked forward, snatching the firefly out of the air. I closed my fist around it, feeling it crack against my skin. I opened my fist to see a flickering firefly in my palm. I slowly turned my palm over, letting the firefly drop to the floor. After watching the firefly flicker out, I turned around, ready to face the other ninja who chased me into the room. I turned, back to the doors, and stared at the ninja. It ran at me and I shoved my hand into its chest, watching it dissolve into smoke as it gave up the fight. I smirked to myself as I heard the doors open.

"Stiles? Bree? You okay?" Scott's voice called out. I stared at the empty space for a moment before blinking. I felt something relax inside of me giving me some control back to my body. I glanced over my shoulder to see Scott standing a little ways off and I gave him a small smile as I nodded.

"Yeah." I said as Stiles went, "Totally fine." My gaze darted to Stiles, who gave me an easy smile. I walked over to Scott, nudging Stiles on my way over to my boyfriend. Scott wrapped an arm around my shoulders, kissing the top of my head.

"What's going on?" Stiles asked as we got to Scott. Stiles patted Scott's shoulder turning him around at the same time. I crossed my arms over my chest as Scott glanced at me.

"Tell us what we missed during our trip into the unconsciousness." I joked giving a winning smile. Scott chuckled as we walked towards the doors. The three of us left the room, leaving behind two dead fireflies.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was short and boring! I had to make it short to make it clear she and Stiles are both nogistines! Did I spell that right... Like please tell me if I did. ANYWAY! I love you guys so much thank you for all the reviews they're so amazingly nice and thank you for taking the time to right these! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	42. Riddled

**Duding this chapter, the italics tell you what's happening outside of Bree's POV. And at the end, it's still her POV (well kinda) but it's easier to do italics when it happens. **

* * *

_Nothing ever happens in a quiet town like Beacon Hills. Everyone knows your name, everyone's nice, nothing happens. Until that night. The murder. Now? My best friend is a werewolf. My twin brother is still ordinary human and uses a baseball bat as a weapon. The new girl who hunts werewolves for fun. My other best friend can't help but finding bodies every turn she takes. And me? Well, I have a few secrets of my own. I'm human. Until that night. Now everything's gonna change._

* * *

I blinked open my eyes. The world was fuzzy. I stared at the wall until my vision cleared. It was dark And the air was freezing. I rubbed my hands on my arms when I noticed I was shivering. I wildly looked around and slid my hands on the floor. I was in some sort of basement. I felt an intense pain in my ankle and I cried out in pain. I slid one of my hands down and felt the warmness of my blood seeping out of my leg and I whimpered in pain as I ran my hand through my hair. I dug my phone out of my pocket and let the light from the screen illuminate a small bit of the room. I cringed at the bright light a bit before unlocking it. My hands were shaking as my teeth chattered. I dialed Stiles' number and shakily held it up to my ear.

"...Bree?" I heard Stiles ask through the phone with his voice breaking.

"Stiles! I- I don't know where I am." I said quietly and I heard his breath quicken. "Stiles?"

"Bree... I don't know where I am either. There's- there's something trapped on my leg. I can't move." Stiles informed me and my mouth gaped open a bit and I let out a shaky breath.

"I'm in the same situation. I think... I think we need to call Scott." I said and before I gave him a chance to answer I added Scott to the call.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Scott asked in a tired tone. I didn't know what to say and my breath quickened as I thought I saw someone in the corner. "Bree? Stiles? Guys? You there?"

"Scott?" I whispered with my voice cracking as I closed my eyes and looked down. "Hey... I'm here."

"Are you okay? Can you hear me?" Scott asked in an alerted tone and I shook my head.

"Scott, I don't- neither of us know where we are. I don't know how I got here. I think we were sleepwalking." Stiles stuttered out.

"Okay, um, can you see anything? Just tell me what you see." Scott calmly told us and I looked around and let out an uneasy breath.

"Ah, it's dark. It's hard to see. I think there's something wrong with my-" I started to explain but my phone got disconnected. I groaned in frustration as I hit my phone. I re-dialed Scott and he immediately answered after the first ring.

"Bree?"

"Scott, I don't think I can get out of here. I can't move." I heard Stiles say and I was glad to know he was still on the phone.

"Where are you?" Scott asked the two of us and I put the hand that wasn't holding the phone on my face in fear and defeat.

"I don't know. I don't know, It's too dark. I can't see much and something's wrong with my leg. It's stuck on something. And it's.. I think it's bleeding." I stuttered out with a few tears escaping from my eyes.

"Yeah mine is too." Stiles said.

"How bad? Stiles, Bree, how bad is it?" Scott asked and I just pulled my lips in to keep from sobbing at the pain and fear building up inAide of me. I suddenly got this horrible smell and I scrunched my face in disgust. "Are you guys there? Can you hear me?"

"Ah, there's some kind of smell down here. Something smells terrible." I told him in disgust.

"It's brutal. My eyes are watering." Stiles included.

"Okay, listen. I'm calling your dad." Scott told us hurriedly and my eyes widened as I shook my head rapidly.

"No, no, no, no, don't." I said rapidly.

"But your dad-" Scott started to say but Stiles cut him off.

"Don't. Just please don't call him. Promise you won't. He already worries about us too much. Scott, please." Stiles begged as I looked up at the ceiling trying to slow my breathing.

"But what if I can't find you? Guys, I can't make a promise like that."

"No, no, no, just please." Stiles said sniffling.

"Please, don't call him. Come find us. You can do it. He doesn't have to know. Scott, you can find us." I said in a determined voice as I tried to stay optimistic

"I don't know if I can do this."

"I gotta call you back. I have to turn the phone off." Stiles said as my eyes widened.

"No, no Stiles don't hang up please!" I begged my twin frantically as I sniffled.

"What? No, hey, wait!" Scott shouted into the phone.

"I'm gonna call you back." He promised and I shook my head rapidly.

"Hold on, Stiles wait Hold on, man." Scott said but Stiles was already gone. "Bree don't go anywhere alright? Stay with me. Are you there?"

"I'm here." I quietly said as I heard him rushing out of bed.

"Isaac! Isaac, get up!" I heard Scott shout to the boy in the room next door. "I need your help! Isaac!"

"Why? What's wrong?" Isaac asked rushing into my boyfriends room.

"It's Bree and Stiles. Get dressed." Scott said hurriedly.

"What's wrong with them?" Isaac asked and I heard Scott pause.

"I don't know. Here Bree's on the phone talk to her, alright?" Scott said hastily as I heard Isaac take the phone from Scott.

"Bree?"

"Isaac... Isaac I don't know where I am." I said in a broken voice as I ran a hand through my long brown hair.

"Hey, hey Bree. You'll be fine, it'll all be fine." He promised me.

"Why are you helping? Wouldn't you rather be sleeping?" I asked jokingly as I shook my head.

"I see the way Scott looks at you. It's the happiest I've seen him in a long time. I don't want to see him lose that. None of us want to lose either of you. Besides your sadness is way too contagious." Isaac told me and I let out a breathy laugh. "Oh Scott, Stiles is calling." Isaac told him and I heard him answer the phone.

"Hey, Stiles."

"Did you call him? Did you call my dad?" Stiles asked nervously and I waited in anticipation to find out what they had done in the time I had talked to Isaac.

"No. Just Isaac. We're coming to find you. Can you figure out where you are? Try to find something and tell us where to look." Scott told us soothingly and I nodded although he couldn't see me as looked around.

"It's a basement. I think I think I'm in some kind of basement." I told him as I wiped a few stray tears from my cheeks.

"In a house?"

"No. It looks bigger. Like industrial. I think there's a furnace." Stiles explained and I frowned in confusion as I noticed he described the exact place I was. "But it's cold. It's freezing down here. I gotta turn the I gotta turn the phone off. It's going to die."

"Wait, wait, wait. What else is there? What do you see?" Scott questioned quickly as I saw someone in the corner if the room.

"The phone's dying. I can't talk." have to go." I whispered out as I looked down.

"Please Stiles, Bree... Why are you whispering?" Scott asked and I out my hand in my head.

"Because I think there's someone in here with me." Stiles and I both said in unison as I hung up the phone.

* * *

_"How did you know? Did he call you too?" Scott questioned as he and Isaac ran into Stiles' room._

_"I heard it." Lydia answered and Scott opened his mouth to ask what she meant but Aiden only cut her off._

_"Don't ask. It gets more confusing when you ask." Aiden warned knowingly and Isaac gave him an am amused smirk._

_"Not as confusing as this." Lydia shot back as she turned to gesture to the red strings attached to the bed and wall. "He uses red for unsolved cases."_

_"Maybe he thinks he's part of an unsolved case?" Aiden offered staring at the wall._

_"Or is an unsolved case." Isaac said and Lydia whipped her body around to face him._

_"Hold on. Is he still out there? You don't know where he is?" Lydia questioned and Scott looked down sheepishly._

_"And Bree..." Isaac added trying to be helpful._

_"You couldn't added that piece! My best friends are missing!" Lydia shouted angrily._

_"They said they were in an industrial basement somewhere. We came here to get a better scent." Scott explained and Lydia nodded slightly._

_"What else did he say?" Aiden asked as he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his broad chest._

_"Something's wrong with their legs. It's bleeding." Scott told them and Lydia's eyes widened in fear._

_"And he's freezing."_

_"Tonight's the coldest night of the year. It's going to drop into the 20s." Aiden added in disbelief._

_"What did his dad say?" Lydia asked them and Isaac looked at Scott for an answer as Scott looked at Isaac before turning back._

_"We kind of We didn't tell him yet." Scott informed her and she scoffed at him._

_"Bree and Stiles are bleeding and freezing and you didn't call their dad?" She asked shaking her head at the two._

_"He made me promise not to. We can find him by scent. If he was sleepwalking he couldn't have gotten far, right?"_

_"You didn't notice his Jeep is gone, did you?" Lydia asked as they stated silent as she fished her phone out of her pocket. "You promised you wouldn't call his dad. I didn't."_

_"Wait, Lydia, hold on. I can get more help. I can call Derek, Allison Everyone except for the cops."_

_"Great idea." She said sarcastically with a roll of her emerald eyes_

_"You guys remember she gets these feelings when someone's about to die, right?" Aiden reminded them and Scott sighed in defeat._

_"You don't have to call his dad... It's five minutes to the station." Scott said as he walked to the door with Isaac._

_"We'll catch up." Lydia told them absently._

_"What? Why?" Isaac asked leaning against the door frame._

_"There's something here."_

_"Yeah. Evidence of total insanity."_

_"We can figure out what's wrong with him after we find a way to keep him from freezing to death." Scott said pointedly._

_"Go. We'll be right behind you." Lydia promised as the two bits nodded and ran out of the room._

* * *

I turned the flashlight in my phone on and looked down at my leg. It was bleeding and a bear trap was lodged into it. I tried I break free but that only made matters worse. I cried out in pain as frustration as I heard a scraping on the wall. I looked around. "Who's there?" I asked and there was no answer, "I know you're there. I can hear you." I whispered out. "Who are you?" I asked with my voice shaking. "What are you doing?" The figure didn't answer. I blinked, letting my eyes adjust to the darkness. My nose was cold and running and my hands were dry and felt like they were frozen. I was shivering and my teeth were chattering. I couldn't stop shivering. It was the coldest night of the year and all I had on was a tank top and a pair of shorts. I usually kept three blankets on my bed so I was never cold. But now I was freezing. "Who are you?" I asked a bit more forcefully. "What is this?" I whispered, tears spilling out of my eyes.

* * *

_"Come on. If his Jeep is gone, that's where we start. Parrish, let's get an APB out on a blue 1980 CJ-5 Jeep. Cordova, I want a list of any kind of industrial basement or sub-level of any building that he could've gotten into while sleepwalking. It's the coldest night of the year so far. So If they're out their barefoot in just a T-shirt, they could already be hypothermic. Let's move fast. Let's think fast." Sheriff Stilinski called out to everyone once the boys had told them the story. He looked horrified but he seemed to keep it together. He turned to Scott and Isaac once everyone got to work. "The two of you, come with me." He ordered taking them into a different room. "Okay. Is there anything you need to tell me that I can't tell anyone out there?"_

_"Lydia knew he was missing." Scott told him bluntly._

_"Can she help find him?" He asked quirking his eyebrows in question._

_"Well, she's working on it." Scott said sheepishly as Isaac rubbed the back of his neck._

_"Anything else?"_

_"I called Derek and Allison for help."_

_"Can you find him by scent?" Sheriff asked when suddenly there was a knock on the door._

_"We got it, sir. We found the Jeep." Parrish said as he popped his head into the room._

* * *

_Sirens were wailing at the hospital as sheriff and the boys ran out of their cars to the light blue jeep in the parking lot. He tried to turn the jeep on but it didn't light up at all. "It's dead. He must have left the lights on."_

_"Why would he come here?" Isaac questioned with a confused look on his face._

_"Let's find out."_

_"They're not here. Not anymore." Derek called out as Scott ran onto the roof of the building._

_"You mean the whole building?" He questioned in disbelief as Isaac followed him onto the roof._

_"Gone." Derek simply answer._

_"I'll go tell Stilinski." Isaac said turning to leave when Scott stopped him._

_"And see if you can find Allison. She's not answering her phone." Scott said before Isaac ran towards the stairs._

_"Notice how strong the scent is up here? Ever hear of chemo signals? Chemical signals that communicate emotion. And just our sweat can give off anger, fear or disgust. Take a deep breath and tell me what you feel." Derek directed Scott and he took a deep breath._

_"Stress."_

_"And anxiety."_

_"What were they doing up here?"_

_"I don't know. But there was definitely some kind of struggle." Derek offered with a shrug as he looked around the roof._

_"With who?"_

_"Themselves."_

* * *

"Who are you?" I asked out again. "WHO ARE YOU!?" I yelled out using up all of my energy. The figure started to whisper in some language. It was a woman, I knew that much, but I had no idea what she was saying. She was going to fast for me to make out the words. "Stop!" I cried out, "I don't know what you're saying!" I scraped my fingers down the floor as I sobbed as the figure just gave a dark chuckle. I cried out as I ran my fingers through my hair, knotting it up as the figure continued to speak in some language. "I DON'T UNDERSTAND!" I yelled out voice straining running a hand through my hair in frustration.

"Not who are you, Bree. But who are we?" I asked as I stared at the figure, chest rising and falling as I tried to focus on it. It chuckled darkly as she walked around the room.

"It's getting colder, Bree." The voice smoothly said, "Did you notice that we've stopped shivering? Do you know why that's a bad sign?" I huffed out a breath as I blinked.

"It's the body trying to conserve energy." I answered, "It was Stiles' fifth grade science report." I told her.

"Our speech is starting to thicken. Then comes fatigue. Confusion. We're going to die if we don't get out of here." She said in a muffled tone and I huffed in annoyance.

"Stop saying that." I hissed out, "Stop saying we."

"We're just trying to keep you from freezing to death." The figure said as it was lazily walking around the room and I kept my eyes trained on it the entire time. "You better get up, Bree." She mused.

"How!? There's a freaking steel-jawed trap on my leg!" I cried out in frustration as I motioned to the bear trap on my leg.

"Is there?" She asked as I cried out. "Notice something different? It was on your right leg before, wasn't it?"

"No." I whispered out and I stared at my leg.

"Are you sure?" The figure asked sounding amused.

"What is this? What are you doing?" I asked staring at my leg and blinking out tears.

"We're trying to save you, Bree. We're trying to save your life." She whispered.

* * *

_"Lydia I don't want to say 'Are you sure about this' but..." Sheriff said trailing off as they walked into the double doors of Eichen House._

_"No, they're here." She said in a determined tone. "I swear to God they're here."_

_"I need access to all basement rooms in this facility." Sheriff Stilinski said walking up to the front desk and the last immediately got to work. She handed him all the keys she could find and Isaac, Scott, Lydia, and Sheriff ran down the hallway with Lydia leading. She stopped abruptly in the middle of the hall._

_"It's here. It's right here." She stated as she opened the door to the basement and ran down._

_"Stiles?" Lydia shouted at the same time Scott shouted; "Bree?" They hastily looked around but the basement was vacant besides the four of them._

_"Lydia?" Scott asked with caution as he slowly approached her._

_"I don't get it. This has to be it." Lydia said absently in confusion as she wondered around._

_"Then where are they, huh? Where are they? Where are they!" Sheriff shouted angrily at Lydia and she took a step back in surprise and shut her eyes tightly. "I'm sorry."_

_"I don't understand." Lydia said shaking her head as they trailed up the stairs. But what no one noticed, was the backwards 's' on the wall. Self._

* * *

"You don't understand, do you? It's a riddle." The figure told me while it chuckled. "Do you know any riddles, Bree?"

"A few." I softly said blinking out tears. Stiles and I always told each other riddles when we were younger when we would visit mom in the hospital.

"What gets bigger the more you take away?" She asked.

"A hole."

"What gets wetter the more it dries?"

"A towel." I said as I sniffed up my runny nose trying to breathe and I rubbed my hands up and down my arms trying to conserve my energy.

"When is a door not a door?" She asked and I felt my heart stop for a moment at the familiar riddle and the figure turned to look at me.

"When it's ajar." I whispered out voice shaking.

"Everyone has it, but no one can lose it, what is it Bree?" She asked me and I paused not knowing the answer. "What is it?" The figure hissed out and I swallowed and tried to shift on the floor.

"I don't-" I said as I exhaled deeply and shivered again.

"Everyone has it, but no one can lose it." The figure repeated herself as she advanced towards me. It was the first time I had seen her. She was wrapped in thin pieces of cloth, it covered her body. Her mouth was gaged open and her teeth looked like fangs. "What is it, Bree?"

"I don't- I don't know." I was getting anxious .

"Everyone has it but no one can lose it, what is it?" She asked angrily as I looked up to see she was closer to me than before. And that her face was mere inches from mine as I strained my head back as I sobbed out, shaking my head back and forth as it talked in the foreign language again.

"I don't know!" I desperately said as the figure continued to speak the language. And then it stopped. She stopped and stepped back, giving a dark chuckle. I felt the bear claw chain being yanked back and my leg was pulled with it. I let out a yelp as it became apparent that I was going to be dragged back. "No! No! No! No!" I tried to grab onto something, anything to keep from being dragged into the darkness. My fingers scraped along the floor, trying to grab onto the metal around me, "No, wait!" I desperately pleaded with the figure, "Wait!" I was screaming. I didn't want to be taken. Scott had to find me. I yelled again, "Wait! Wait!" I frantically yelled as the floor became leaves. I struggled as I was dragged, flipped onto my back as I was tugged back through the leaves, screaming my head off the entire time in pure fear.

"Wait! No, Wait!" I screamed out and I felt someone's arm around me yanking me into their chest. I heard voices that weren't the woman's in the basement. One of them was Mrs. McCall. But the other, the other who was holding me, I heard him yell out my name.

"Bree!" Agent McCall yelled out trying to snap me out of whatever trance I was in. "Bree, you're all right! Okay!" I scrambled to hold onto his sleeve as I cried. My hands were frozen and slipping around as I gripped onto his arm for dear life. He kept saying that I was alright. That it was okay. But I knew it wasn't. Agent McCall smoothed his hand down my hair as I blinked and looked around myself. I was in the forest outside of Malia's cave. I frantically took in a breath as I saw Stiles being held against Melissa's chest. There was dirt on his face and his hair was wild. His chest was rising and falling as he rapidly blinked I let out a relieved sob as I pushed out of McCall's arms and fell into Stiles' chest. I clenched his dirty tee and buried my face into it as he sobbed into my hair. After they calmed us down enough, McCall wrapped his coat around me and then a blanket. Mrs. McCall gave Stiles one of Scott's hoodies and a blanket as well. We were led to his car and put in the back, heat blasting. I didn't let go of Stiles' hand the entire ride and we were all silent the entire time there. I had no idea what had happened. I swore that I was in a basement. That I had been kidnapped, or something. We had just been sleepwalking. McCall talked at us and explained everything that had went on. Apparently, Dad found Stiles' Jeep outside of the hospital with my hoodie in the passenger seat while Stiles' keys were in the ignition. I had no remembrance of any of that happening. But the person wrapped in cloth would never leave my nightmares. I would never forget that.

* * *

We walked inside the hospital and were immediately jumped but our dad. He ran towards us and wrapped us in his arms. We returned the hug as I silently cried into his shoulder. "I was so worried about the two of you." He told us as we pulled apart. Scott hugged Stiles as Lydia practically leaped into my arms. She gave me one of her bone crushing hugs as I cracked a smile and returned the hug with less strength.

"Don't you ever do that again, or I will never take your to our spa Sunday's ever again!" She told me sternly and I let out a breathy laugh as I held her tighter. We pulled apart and I saw Scott standing there. This time, I ran up to him and jumped up wrapping my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I held him tightly as if it would be the last time I saw him. He squeezed my body tighter and I hid my face in his neck.

"Don't you ever scare me like that ever again, okay?" He told me in a whisper and I nodded, not saying a word. "I can't lose you."

* * *

_"So, you think he was just sleepwalking? Or is there something more to it?" Aiden asked Derek as they climbed out of Derek's car._

_"In this town there's always something more." Derek answered bluntly as he took his tools to fix part of his car._

_"What if I told you I know something more?" Aiden asked and Derek raised his eyebrows silently telling him to continue. "I kind of overheard... Well, I listened in on Stiles and Bree talking to Scott. How they think they were the ones who wrote that message in the Chemistry room. The message telling Barrow to kill Kira."_

_"You think Stiles, and Bree, skinny, defenseless, Stiles and Bree are the Nogitsune's? Two powerful, dark spirits?_

_"I'm not the only one thinking it. I'm just the only one saying it. Deaton did say if Bree died she could turn into a dark witch. Maybe this is hers. And Stiles and Bree are connected. What happens to one, happens to the other." Aiden explained as Derek looked at him not believing it._

_"This thing wants to possess someone and chooses Stiles and Bree? Why wouldn't it take someone bigger, stronger? Someone with a little more... Power." Derek said with realization hitting him at the end as he took two tools and put them together, creating a spark of light._

* * *

_"They're sleeping now. And they're just fine. Neither if them remember much. It's a bit like a dream to them." Sheriff said walking over and everyone stood up from their seats. "Thank you." Sheriff sincerely said turning to McCall._

_"It was that repellent we sprayed in the coyote den to keep other animals out. I couldn't go near it without my eyes watering. It's just a good thing he mentioned it over the phone." McCall said acting as if it was no big deal._

_"No, it was more than that. Thank you."_

_"It was a lucky connection."_

_"McCall, can you shut up please and accept my sincerest gratitude." Sheriff said which earned a small smile from the others._

_"Accepted." He sad shaking Stilinski's hand with a sad smile._

_"Alright, you two." Melissa said turning towards Lydia and Scott. "You've got school in less than six hours. Go home. Go to sleep."_

_"Okay." Scott said giving a small hug to Melissa before gently taking Lydia's arm and guiding her down the hallway._

_"I don't know what happened. I was so sure." Lydia said with confusions lacing her voice._

_"Yeah, I wasn't much help either. Doesn't matter, if he's okay." Scott told her reassuringly. She suddenly turned around with an alerted expression on her face. "Lydia, Do you hear something?"_

_"No. I didn't hear anything."_

* * *

_"You okay?" Scott asked Lydia as se frantically looked around as they stood at their lockers._

_"Yeah. I'm just a little hyper-sensitive to loud sounds today." She said passing it off and when a locker slammed shut her head whipped towards it._

_"They're doing tests on Stiles all afternoon. I was going to go over at around 6:00 to visit. You want to come with me?" Scott asked taking books out of his locker._

_"I should probably just go home." Lydia said absently and jumped up in surprise when a locker slammed shut again._

_"You sure you're okay?" Scott asked with concern lacing his voice._

_"Yeah. I'll text you later." Lydia said nodding her head as she walked down the hallway. Jumping at the sounds._

* * *

"Okay so, Brianna and... I'm not sure I know how to pronounce this. Or if it's not actually a misspelling." The doctor said trying to read Stiles' real name off the papers as we stood in the MRI room. Scott was holding my hand as Stiles sat on the table.

"Just call him Stiles." Dad said which earned me a small smile despite the situation.

"Okay." The doctor said shutting the folder and walked over to the three of us. "Stiles, since you're going first and your sister is after you, I wanted to warn the two of you that you're going to hear a lot of noise during the MRI. It's due to pulses of electricity going through metal coils inside the machine. Uh, if you want we can get you earplugs or headphones."

"Oh, no, no, I don't need anything." Stiles quietly told him and I just shook my head in answer.

"Hey, we're just on the other side of that window." Dad said gesturing to the other room as I looked at the wall absently. "Okay?"

"Okay." Stiles quietly answered as the adults left and Scott and I were left standing with Stiles. "You know what they're looking for, right? It's called frontotemporal dementia. Areas of your brain start to shrink. It's what my mother had. It's the only form of dementia that can hit teenagers. And there's no cure." Stiles said as I pulled my lips in to help stop tears from coming out of my eyes.

"Stiles, Bree, if you guys have it, we'll do something. I'll do something." Scott promised us making me and my twin looked up at him. Scott as Stiles hugged tightly before Scott left me to talk with my twin. I opened my mouth to say something but I just wrapped my arms around my twin brother. I cried quietly as he hugged me close to his body.

"Womb to tomb?" Stiles quietly asked and I let out a breathy laugh.

"Birth to earth." I finished as we pulled apart. I started to walked away when I stopped. "I guess you were right." I said and Stiles did a double take at my words.

"Am I still dreaming?" He asked jokingly and I laughed at him shaking my head.

"No I was just thinking about what you said in the beginning of sophomore year. When Scott got bit, you said that it was both our turns. You were right." I said shaking my head as I walked out of the room.

* * *

I sat in the hallway in silence with Scott. We were sitting next to each other in the seats. "You know... If we have it Scott, and you have to help us... The bite won't take on me. Remember? I was bit by Peter. The bite didn't take, I'm a witch not a wolf." I said looking down at the ground sadly.

"It'll be okay." Scott promised me taking my hand into his and giving me a reassuring smile. "We'll figure something out we always do." He told me and I nodded slightly, not totally believing his words as Derek walked up to us and took a seat across from us.

"You know the stuff you we're telling me about chemo signals earlier? It reminded me of the time you we're teaching me to use anger to control the shift." Scott said in remembrance.

"I think you ended up teaching me more about that." Derek told him shaking his head and I smiled a bit.

"Are you teaching me again?"

"Think of it more like sharing a few trade secrets. You know, I took Cora back to South America, right? It's where she spent most of her time after the fire. But that's not the only reason I left. I needed to talk to my mother." Derek said and I frowned in confusion.

"Talia?" I asked quietly as Scott squeezed my hand comfortingly.

"She told me something that changed my perspective on a lot of things. She said that my family didn't just live in Beacon Hills. They protected it. This town needs someone to protect it. Someone like you." Derek said talking to Scott and I smiled turning towards my boyfriend.

"And someone like you to teach me a few trade secrets." Scott told Derek before he suddenly stiffened in his seat and became more alert.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

You were trying to protect us. Both of you, Sties and Bree were protecting us. From theirselves." Scott said in realization as I turned to him with wide eyes of confusion and Scott and Derek shot up from their seats and took off down the hallway. I moved around on the chair, getting comfortable. I rested my head back on the wall and I squeezed my eyes shut. When I opened them I was still in the hallway, but everything was silent. There was a slight blur to everything around me. I slowly stood up and turned to see the person wrapped in cloth again. "Have you figured out my riddle?" She asked.

"I haven't really had time." I snapped back as the figure stepped closer to me.

"If you figure out my riddle, we might consider letting your friends and your family go." The thing said as it turned to face Melissa and my dad staring at a computer screen with the doctor. "Everyone who ever meant something to you. We're going to destroy them all Bree, us and your brother. One-by-one.

"Why?" I asked with hot tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Everyone has it, but no one can lose it, what is it?" The thing asked me as it turned to me.

"I don't know." I answered shaking my head desperately.

"Everyone has it but no one can lose it, what is it?"

"I don't know." I whispered sternly.

"Everyone has it, but no one can lose it! What is it!" The thing shouted loudly as I turned away clutching my head in my hands. "What is it!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" I cried out squeezing my eyes shut as tears rolled down my face, "I don't—" And then it hit me, "A shadow." I whispered out as I turned to the women. She stood up without her cloth on her face and I stared at her in disbelief. I blinked rapidly at her, at me staring back at her. Everything about her was me as she smirked at me.

"This isn't real." I whispered out shaking my head in fear.

"Oh, it's very real, Bree. And you're going to help me whether you like it or not." She growled at me and then she lunged for me and I flailed my arms out as I squeezed my eyes shut.

_I wasn't me. I couldn't feel myself._

_Everything was different._

_I tried to control my body. I tried raising my arm, a simple task. But I couldn't. I fought. I tried to gain control of my body, but nothing happened._

_I wasn't me._

_This was someone who had taken my body into their own hands._

_This was someone who was walking down the hospital halls as the lights flickered._

_This was someone who saw my twin brother and walked up to him._

_This was someone who used my body to talk to my brother using my voice. "It's been far too long, hasn't it, brother?"_

_This was someone else who walked out of the hospital, not a care in the world._

_This was me._

* * *

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites! I've been waiting to write this chapter since forever! Haha I hope you enjoyed! And I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday! I was trying to hard to update and I fell asleep writing it! Haha SORRY! LAST SCENE TOTAL AND COMPLETE IDEA CREDIT TO LEADERS TO HELL! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	43. Letharia Vulpina

_Nothing ever happens in a quiet town like Beacon Hills. Everyone knows your name, everyone's nice, nothing happens. Until that night. The murder. Now? My best friend is a werewolf. My twin brother is still ordinary human and uses a baseball bat as a weapon. The new girl who hunts werewolves for fun. My other best friend can't help but finding bodies every turn she takes. And me? Well, I have a few secrets of my own. I'm human. Until that night. Now everything's gonna change._

* * *

I felt myself watch the scene before me. But it wasn't me. It was someone who made a clone of my body. I walked with Stiles out the door. He had lost control of his body too. I saw me and my brothers clones walked out of the hospital. It was like I was a ghost. I tried to shout to someone but no one heard me. We stood at the top of the entrance as a wire we had rigged to go crazy flew around. Kira was dodging its attacks and an ambulance was driving into the hospital parking lot but the driver was blinded by the sparks from the cut wire. The drive lost control of his car and hit a fire hydrant causing the water to explode over the streets. When the wire met the water, it became lethal. The driver got electrocuted once he stepped foot out of his car. Kira was shouting for people to get back but very few heard her. He fell to the ground and was dead. I saw my clone gasp mockingly and I fought to gain control back over my body. I saw Allison and Isaac pull up and get out of the car and Allison didn't see the water as she stepped forward.

"Allison!" He shouted as he pushed her out of the way. She fell on the grass unharmed but Isaac was not so lucky. His body shook uncontrollably when he got electrocuted. He fell to the ground and looked dead and I screamed as I covered my hand with my mouth.

"Isaac!" Allison shouted as she scrambled off the ground. I sobbed as I tried to fight to get my body back.

"Brother she's fighting me." I heard my nogistune say in a strained voice as I struggled to break free.

"Then fight back. I warned you, she is a powerful witch. But we needed twins and you chose her. So contain her and yourself. Don't let her win." Stiles' clone said back and suddenly I felt my self get light headed as my twin caught me in his arms.

"Hey, hey, hey it's okay, you're alight." Stiles said comfortingly as he helped me stand up steadily.

"Are you kidding me, Stiles! How is any of this 'okay'?" I shouted angrily as I gestured to the horrid scene unfolding in front of us. He only shook his head in defeat as we turned helplessly back to the scene. People were dying left and right. This is what they wanted. Chaos. Strife. Pain. I saw Kira run over a car and back flip over it. She landed in front of the wire and it seemed to be trapped in front of her. She grabbed the wire and slowly lifted her hand on the spark and it slowly died down. I shared a confused frown with my twin as he eyes glowed a fiery orange. The water was no longer lethal and I saw Derek run up to Isaac and felt for his pulse.

"Isaac? He's not breathing. Scott, he's not breathing!" Derek shouted and I gasped in horror as I tried to run over but I felt myself get pulled back. I looked back at Stiles and then our nogistunes and they clicked their tongues at us.

"Nuh-uh sorry sweetheart, but we have you on a strong leash. You aren't going anywhere that we aren't." She told me as they walked away and we were forced to follow.

* * *

I shot up abruptly as frantically looked around. I was in the same white room I was in when we were ritually sacrificed. I looked around and saw the nemeton in the middle of the room with Stiles and his nogistune playing a board game. I frowned in confusion and I turned around to see my clone leaning against the wall watching us. She had bandages on her but her head was unwrapped. I stared at her before I slowly advanced towards her.

"Hello." She greeted me and I quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Hello? That's all you have to say? After you killed all those people? Not to mention you basically fried Isaac to a crisp!" I yelled angrily at her and she rolled her eyes.

"God you talk a lot!" She said with a groan as she leaned her head back in annoyance and I set her a glare. "That's all a part of a plan. Something bigger, and something badder."

"Why?" I asked shaking my head as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Me and your twin's nogistune are siblings too. We died in a war and were brought back to life for one reason. But that person who brought us back messed up. We kill everything in sight because of what we crave. It's a hunger we can't fight down, and we don't want to. Chaos. Strife. Pain." She told me and I scoffed at her. "We're gonna make the world burn. And you're gonna watch and do nothing. Which isn't much of a change for you. You think you're this all powerful witch, but you're not. Stand down."

"I've never been good at doing what I'm told. I won't stop fighting. So give me your all." I told her raising my chin defiantly.

"Hm well in that case. Let go visit that boyfriend of yours. What's his name... Scott?" She asked mockingly and my eyes widened at her. "Or how about the sheriff's station. We could place a bomb there, that could cause some chaos, couldn't it?"

"No, no, no please!" I pleaded her and she smirked victoriously at me as she walked up to me and grabbed my head. I cried out in pain as I felt myself being pulled away again.

* * *

I watched as our clones placed Argents' emitters all over town. Derek's loft, Allison's apartment, and all over the school. I watched in horror as they set up a bomb in the department. Stiles and I were ghosts again and we went to the basement and turned on one of the emitters. They faced the wall as the blue light shone brightly. I watched as Scott, Ethan, and Aiden rushed down the stairs and saw them, well us.

"Okay, I know what you guys are thinking, but it's us, alright. I swear to God, it's us." Stiles' clone said and I ran a hand through my hair in irritation. The twins to roared as they transformed halfway and ran towards us. Our nogistunes were too good at being us. They were helplessly grabbed by the throats and pushed into lockers.

"Wait, stop! I said, stop!" Scott shouted but neither listened so he grabbed Aiden by the shirt and pulled him down. Ethan didn't back down and he growled at him but Scott just let out a louder roar as his eyes glowed a searing red.

"It's me, Scottie. I swear it's us. I don't know where we've been the last two days or what we've been doing, but this is us. I promise." My clone said as she walked up to Scott and took his hand in hers.

"You know what happened at the hospital?" Aiden questioned accusingly.

"I know more than that. You see this? It's a blueprint of the hospital's electrical wiring. You see all these markings in red?" Stiles asked as he pulled out a blueprint from a bag filled with tools.

"That's my handwriting. I know what we did. We caused the accident. And everything in this bag, it's all stuff that could be part of something bigger." My nogistune said tearing up a bit and I rolled my eyes and scoffed at her.

"What the hell have you two been up to?" Ethan asked picking up one of the tools from the bag.

"I think something worse. A lot worse." 'Stiles' said and I rolled my eyes.

"What the hell were you doing? Building a Terminator?" Aiden asked sarcastically and I saw Stiles' clone roll his eyes.

"Thank you for that."

"Guys, this is a map." Scott said looking at a map with a line on it traced in marker.

"Isn't that the cross country trail?" Ethan asked frowning in concern.

"That's the Tate car. Where Malia Tate's family died." Scott pointed out.

"You mean that's where her father put the steel-jawed traps." My clone reminded him pointedly as I ran up to Scott and tried to touch him but I went right through him.

"Scott! Please, Scott!" I cried out but he didn't hear me. "Scott please hear me! Don't trust her, please!"

"Bree, Bree!" Stiles shouted as he grabbed my wrists and pulled me away.

"No Stiles, stop! They're gonna kill them!" I cried out frantically as I tried to pull away. "Stiles no let me go! Let me go!" I shouted but he didn't and he just pulled me into his arms. I finally let myself fall into his embrace and cry.

* * *

We pulled up at the cross country trail and got out of the car. "Coach!" Stiles' nogistune shouted.

"Stilinski's?" He asked in confusion and 'Stiles' told him about the potential danger on the trail. Coach immediately went after the others and 'Stiles' got in the car. Scott went to follow him but my nogistune grabbed his hand.

"Wait Scott." She said cupping his face in her hands and pressed a kiss to his lips. I gaped at her and ran at her to tackle her off but I went straight through her and landed on the ground. I groaned in frustration and Stiles' helped me up. They pulled apart and she smiled at him. "I missed you." She said huskily and ran to the jeep, leaving Scott dumbfounded.

"Scott!" Stiles' clone shouted to get Scott's attention and they all got in the jeep and sped off the where the cross on the map was. They jumped out of the car with us being forced to follow them.

"Stop, stop, stop! Everyone, stop!" Stiles' shouted making everyone stop. He picked up a chain and began slowly lifting it. I pulled my lips in nervously as everyone waited in anticipation. At the end of a chain, there was nothing. Coach started clapping as 'Stiles' looked at the chain in confusion.

"Congratulations, Stilinski. You found a length of chain. Can somebody now please tell me what the hell's going on?" Coach said in annoyance as I walked up to my nogistune.

"Please just send us back. Please this is ridiculous!" I shouted. "You can't keep pretending to be us!"

"Okay." She mumbled just loud enough for me to hear.

"Really?" I asked in surprise. "I didn't think it would be that easy."

"Oh, sweetheart. It's not. But I want you to see this." She said and I frowned in confusion as I felt myself being sucked back into my body. I looked at my hands and saw they were covered in blood. My mouth gaped open in shock when I looked down and I saw an arrow in coach's abdomen. His blood was literally on my hands. I looked at Stiles and we both nodded at each other. We were us.

"Get it out of me! Get it out of me. Get it out of me. Oh, my God, I'm gonna die. Get it out of me! I'm gonna die!" Coach screamed frantically as he laid on the ground with blood flooding his shirt.

"Coach, you're not gonna die." Aiden said reassuringly.

"I'm gonna die!"

"It will hurt less if you stop moving, Coach." I told him trying to hold myself together.

"Get that thing out of me!"

"Stay still, Coach. An ambulance is coming." Scott told him.

"Get it out! I'm gonna die!"

"Get back! Get back! Give him some room! Get back!" Aiden yelled and Ethan motioned everyone backwards to give Coach space. Scott took his hand and I saw black lines trailing up his body. Suddenly coach's screaming quieted down a little and his head lolled to the side.

"I think he just passed out." Aiden said as Scott stared at him in horror.

"We could have killed him. We could have killed him, right? What if it was his head or his throat?" Stiles said as I started absently at the blood drenching my hands.

"But it wasn't!" Scott said and I scoffed at him shaking my head. "And he's going to be all right."

"I think I just heard an ambulance coming." Aiden said picking his head up as we all heard a siren in the distance.

"And our dad." Stiles said in defeat. The ambulance pulled out a gurney and put coach on it. The commotion was beginning to die down. I saw Scott and I wanted to tell him that I wasn't me a few minutes ago. I felt her coming back into my body and just as I went to Scott to warn him she took over. I didn't even get to warn him. They found out there was a bomb on the bus and I groaned in frustration. The bomb wasn't at the freaking bus it was at the sheriff department. "Get him out of here! Back those kids up! Move!" My dad shouted as he ran up to the scene. The police officers made everyone who wasn't with the cops to stand back. I saw Parrish go up to the bus with gear on. Me and Stiles' nogistune's were standing next to Scott. I walked up to Scott slowly.

"Bree-" Stiles said beginning to stop me but I shook him off.

"I need to try something." I told him sternly and he softly nodded at me as I advanced towards my boyfriend. "Scott?" I asked hoping he would hear me but no answer came. "Scott! Please hear me." I begged but he didn't even flinch. "Stiles I'm gonna try something, and you have to block your ears okay?" I told him and he nodded at me before he covered his ears with his hands as I cleared my throat. I placed my hands in front of his shoulders but not so close that they were touching. "SCOTT!" I screamed as loud as I could for a few moments. Our clones flinched and tried to not look affected as Scott looked up startled.

"Bree did you say something?" He asked in confusion and I smiled brightly.

"No." She answered crossing her arms over her chest and not looking at him. I looked down at my hands and felt power surge through them. I brought my hands back and pushed them on Scott's shoulders. He stumbled back a bit. "Wow that wind is really strong huh!" My nogistune said laughing nervously and Scott nodded unsurely.

"It's not a bomb, sir, but there is something in the box." Parrish said through his radio. My dad frowned in confusion as Parrish placed my dad's name tag on the window.

"My God. There is a bomb, but not here."

* * *

We ran into the sheriff's station and it looked completely destroyed. There was glass as pieces of the department everywhere. My hand shot to my mouth in horror when I saw people lying on the ground either dead or dying. "Get me an ambulance here, at the sheriff's station. We've got an explosion. We got multiple officers down. Multiple officers down. We need an ambulance A.S.A.P. On the double." Someone shouted into a phone and our nogistunes crouch down next a dying deputy along with Scott. I saw Derek and an unharmed Chris in the corner of room. I gasped and went to run over to them when my clone subtly pulled my back.

"Can you do something? Take his pain? Anything to make it easier?" 'Stiles' asked with false hope lacing his voice. Scott nodded slightly and took the dying deputy's hand in his and I saw the same familiar black lines shooting up his arms. He gasped and groaned at the pain. The officer began to grunt in pain and his head lolled to the side, dead. He was dead. We killed him. I looked at Stiles in horror and he had the same expression on his face. My dad yelled at us to leave and just as we went to walk out the door we saw Kira running in.

"The oni. They're coming." She warned us in full panic mode and I groaned in frustration.

"Guys, we gotta get you out of here." Scott said to our clones and we all ran out of the department and into Stiles' jeep.

"The animal clinic?" 'I' asked skeptically as Stiles' nogistune drove quickly down the street.

"Yeah, the place is lined with mountain ash. Just like my house." Scott answered him from the passenger seat. "It will buy us some time."

"But they can get through it?" My nogistune asked.

"Eventually."

"Nobody's got any better ideas?" My clone asked uncertainly and no one answered.

"Okay, sure. Animal clinic."

* * *

My clone got out of the Jeep, helping Kira out as well. We started for the clinic, but were stopped by the Oni. She stepped back into Scott who stepped in front of her, pushing her behind him as the Oni drew their swords and Scott passed her the keys. "Go! Get inside!" He shouted before his neck twitched and he went full wolf. They scurried back, watching the two of them battle the Oni. She grabbed Stiles' hand, tugging him towards the clinic. She passed the keys off to him as she looked over her shoulder to see Scott and Kira fighting.

"Scott!" I cried out desperately as the two of them fought. Kira was fighting just as hard as Scott, trying to defend me and Stiles. Even when we weren't actually ourselves. Kira grabbed one of the swords, slicing upward into the Oni as Scott fought hand to hand with another.

"Scott! Come on!" My nogistune cried out, opening the door. Scott looked over to her, distracted, which let the Oni slam its sword into Scott's abdomen. Scott gasped as Kira knocked the Oni in the head with her foot. I screamed in horror as Scott fell to his knees with his hand on the hilt of the sword. Me and Stiles' nogistines raced over to Scott helping Kira get him to his feet. We rushed frantically into the animal clinic with the door slamming shut behind us. Our nogistunes let go of Scott, who went over to the table, leaning on it. Water was dripping off of all of them. Kira had her hand on the hilt of the sword. But Stiles stalked to her, wrenching her hand off of the hilt. Kira gasped as Scott frantically looked at Stiles. Stiles tossed Kira to me like she was a rag doll. I grabbed Kira and slammed her head against the table which knocked her unconscious.

"You okay?" 'Stiles' asked sarcastically as they stalked over to him.

"NO LEAVE HIM ALONE PLEASE!" I screamed out but they ignored me.

"Please don't. Stop." Scott pleaded weakly as 'Stiles' tapped his hands on the sword teasingly.

"It's okay." His nogistune said as he grabbed the end of the sword and twisted it roughly. "Does it hurt? Hey, look at me. You should have done your reading, Scott. See, a nogitsune feeds off chaos, strife and pain. This morning, you took it from Isaac, then you took it from Coach. And then from a dying deputy. All that pain. You took it all. Now, give it to me." 'Stiles' said as he and my clone clutched Scott's face and sucked all the pain he had taken into them.

"You know," My nogistune began to say as they pulled back. "Your little girlfriend has been fighting me all day. Shes a real pain in the ass, Scott. She's been begging me not to hurt you. 'No I love him let him go.'" She said mockingly. "God she's so annoying. I bet none if you say this coming."

"You really have to learn, Scott. You really have to learn not to trust a fox." Stiles' nogistune said shaking his head. "Know why? 'Cause they're tricksters."

"They'll fool you. They'll fool everyone." 'I' whispered with a smirk on my face as she leaned towards Scott's face seductively.

"Not everyone." I heard someone say and my head whipped to the side to see Deaton standing there with two needles attached to tubes in his hands. He shoved the needles into both of their necks and our nogistunes gagged and grunted. They both fell to the floor as I felt myself slowly being pulled back.

"What was that?" Scott questioned in concern. "Was that a cure? Is he okay?"

"The fox is poisoned. But it's not dead. Not yet." He said as I felt myself fade away and pulled back into my body before everything went black.

* * *

I woke up with a start as I panted heavily. I got up and I looked around and saw I was in the same white room I was in before. I saw Stiles and his nogitsune playing that weird chess game. I let out a frustrated sigh as I turned around and saw my clone leaning against the wall with a smug smirk on her face. "You know, I think we skipped the introductions."

"Yeah." I said scoffing. "I'm so glad we skipped that awkward phase in our _friendship_ and went straight to burning the world down to ashes." I said sarcastically.

"My name's Emma." She said rolling her eyes at me.

"I didn't ask." I reminded her pointedly as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Do not disrespect me. I'm 1000 years old. You're what? 17? Besides. I actually helping you." She informed me as she raised her chin defiantly.

"Helping me!" I screeched angrily as I gestured around frantically. "How is killing everyone helping me! How is any of this helping me!"

"Because, I could leave your body whenever I want. And you know the rules, Bree. You're a witch. You kill you turn into a dark witch, simple as that. You've killed quite a few people. It may not be you killing them directly but it is your body. Want to know why I'm even dead? Well aside from being 1000 years of age, I was murdered. Shot in the head and burned. Here's the plot twist though, ready for this? I was a witch. A dark witch, to be exact. And I couldn't control my magic, I killed people left and right. You can barely contain your magic now, I can not _wait_ to see you turn dark! You'll kill. And you'll do it again, and again, and again. Wanna know why? Cause you'll like it. You're going to enjoy killing all these people." She told me happily as I bit back the tears that pooled into my eyes. "But anyways, back to our little meet and greet. Welcome to the dark side, and darling let me say, we've been expecting you."

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter is a little short but UH OH BREE IS A DARK WITCH! What do you think will happen? Please tell me like I need ideas hahaha! And PLEASE review! I only got two on the last chapter and I would love to have more! REVIEW PLEASE AND TELL ME YOUR IDEAS!**


	44. Echo House

_Nothing ever happens in a quiet town like Beacon Hills. Everyone knows your name, everyone's nice, nothing happens. Until that night. The murder. Now? My best friend is a werewolf. My twin brother is still ordinary human and uses a baseball bat as a weapon. The new girl who hunts werewolves for fun. My other best friend can't help but finding bodies every turn she takes. And me? Well, I have a few secrets of my own. I'm human. Until that night. Now everything's gonna change._

* * *

I sat in my bed with a blank expression on my face. I stroked the bed comforter on my bed and smiled wickedly. "Bree? You in there?" I heard Stiles say as he walked into my room. "You okay?"

"I'm free." I said absently with no emotion.

"Yeah... Uh I guess that's one way to put it..." Stiles said scratching his forehead as I stared at him with no emotion on my face. "Look I know this isn't the nogistune cause it's poisoned and we're fine for a few days, so what's up?" I stared at him with no emotion. I felt nothing. I didn't feel happy or sad or scared... Nothing.

"I'm fine." I told him staring out the window as the rain patted down on the window.

"You feeling okay?"

"I feel nothing." I told him and he scrunched his eyebrows at me in confusion. He walked towards me and I turned my head to stare at him. "This is who I should've been all along."

"Oh god... You've killed." Stiles muttered in disbelief. "You're a-"

"Dark witch. Yes." I said smirking at him. "When I'm in this state. I have no emotions."

"Bree come on. You're still the girl who wanted to be Wonder Woman in third grade. You're still the girl who can kick anyone's ass whenever she wants to. You're still the girl who always saves us. You're still the girl with the crazy witch powers. You're still the girl who is the strongest person I've ever met. You're still my sister. You're my twin. You're still you, Bree. Don't let some title change you." He told me and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Which John Green book is that from?" I asked sarcastically as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Okay different approach. Bree don't let your power take over. You're strong. You're a Stilinski. We don't go down without a fight. So you're gonna have to fight, alright? Remember when I fell off my bike and I refused to let you help me even with a broken nose? Remember that? I insisted I was fine even though I wasn't. I made you pinkie promise you would tell dad even though he figured it out the second we walked through the door, I mean how could anyone not see it? The point is, we're strong. I didn't let pain overpower me. Don't let yourself overpower you."

"Stop." I said shaking my head with no emotion.

"Remember when mom would read us Peter Pan books? She said you were Wendy and I locked your windows so he wouldn't take you away. I didn't want to lose you then and I don't want to lose you now. Please just fight!" Stiles shouted and I felt something in me spark. I felt a sharp pain in my side and I fell to my knees as I cried out in pain. I felt as if my insides were being twisted. I felt hot tears streaming down my cheeks and I heard Stiles calling out my name. After a few more moments of absolute torture I stopped screaming and began panting.

"Stiles?" I weakly asked as I felt all my emotions flood back into me. He helped me up and wrapped me into a hug. I pulled in my lips in attempt to keep from crying but I failed. I crumbled into Stiles' arms as I sobbed. "I'm so scared Stiles. I'm gonna kill someone. I'm a dark witch I'm gonna murder people!"

"Bree, hey Bree it's okay. It'll all be okay." Stiles said trying to sound convincing as he pressed a kiss to the crown of my head and I closed my eyes as the tears pooled out of my eyes.

* * *

The windshield wipers squeaked softly as they swiped the rain off of the windshield. I looked out the window as I watched the rain patter against the window. The entire car was silent. I glanced to the car mirror to see Dad looking at me. I stared at him for a few moments with a small smile before I turned back to the window. The other day I had noticed Stiles and I haven't seemed to be bonded. What happens to me hasn't been happening to him, and vise versa.

"If had known you two would've been this quite in the car, I would've tried this years ago." Dad said dryly breaking the silence with an attempt of a joke. "You two are always talking."

"We're not exactly going to Disney, dad." Stiles said sighing out not looking at either of us.

"God I am never going on It's a Small World ever again." I said chuckling a bit and Stiles glanced at me for a moment before looking back out the windshield. Dad took in a deep breath as I picked at my fingernails nervously. We were going to Eichen House. After a long discussion with Dad about what was happening, Stiles and I gave the idea aof signing ourselves in. We wanted everyone to be safe from us and the only way for that to happen was for us to be away from everyone. I hadn't told Scott about Eichen House. I was pretty sure Stiles didn't tell Scott either. It was better if we just disappeared. It was better if everyone just forgot about us because then we wouldn't be hurting them and they wouldn't be worrying about us. The car pulled up to the front gates of Eichen House and Dad turned it off. I stared at the massive wrought iron gates for a moment before looking back to Dad. Then I pushed out of the car door, carrying my duffel in one hand. The rain had finally stopped but the ground and trees were still wet. I took in a deep breath and shared a look with Stiles before I heard the sound of a motorcycle coming closer. I looked over my shoulder to see Scott's motorcycle pull up to us.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Scott asked as he hurried up to the three of us. I glanced to Stiles before looking back at Scott, whose gaze was flicking in between Stiles and I, waiting for an answer.

"Because we wanted to avoid something like this." Dad finally said sighing out.

"It's only seventy-two hours." Stiles reminded Scott.

"This is the same place where Barrow came from. The guy who had a tumor inside him filled with flies. You don't know everything yet." Scott said shaking his head, I noticed he wouldn't look me in the eyes.

"I know enough." Dad said crossing his arms over his chest, "Nogitsunes, Kitsunes, Oni, or whatever they're called."

"Wow, that was actually all surprisingly correct." Stiles said as he fought a smirk crawling onto his face.

"Scott, I saw an MRI that looked exactly like my wife's. And it terrifies me." Dad said and I swallowed nervously. "I'm headed down to L.A. tomorrow to talk to a specialist." Dad explained and Scott looked to me.

"But, Bree doesn't even... She didn't even get an MRI. How do you know if it's the-"

"Scott, we're twins." I stopped him, "There's an seventy nine percent chance that Stiles and I both have it." I lied making up a number on the spot at the top of my head. Scott looked at me for a moment and I forced myself to keep calm.

"Then why are you putting them in here?" Scott said looking away from me to Dad.

"He's not." Stiles spoke up, "It was our decision." Scott's gaze turned to Stiles with surprise and worry laced over his features.

"Stiles, I can't help you if you're in here." Scott argued but I shook my head at him.

"And we can't hurt you." I said softly as I gestured to me and Stiles.

"Deaton's got some ideas. Argent's calling people. We're gonna find something. And if we can't-"

"If you can't-" Stiles started and I moved closer to Scott.

"If you can't, then you have to do something for me, okay?" I asked taking Scott's hand. I held it tight as I stared into his big, brown eyes, "Make sure we never get out." I firmly said and Scott looked away from me towards the ground and I gave his hand a squeeze, silently pleading him to let me go.

"Come on." Dad said putting a hand on my twin's shoulder. Stiles pressed the buzzer, making the gates unlock. I looked up at the massive gates as Dad pulled one open. Stiles stepped through first then Dad. I turned around quickly and cupped Scott's face in my hands and pressed a passionate kiss to his lips. We stayed like this for a few moments before I pulled apart. I pulled my lips in and finally I stepped forward. I turned closing the gate behind me a I looked at Scott one last time.

"Promise me." I stated eyes hard.

"I promise." Scott whispered after a moment. I nodded and gently pushed away from the gate, turning and hurrying up the steps, where Stiles was waiting for me.

"You okay?" He asked looking at me as I walked next to him.

"Don't ask questions you already know the answer to." I said feeling tears pool into my eyes as I looked at him. Stiles wrapped a arm around me and held me close to him. When I walked in a shiver went down my spine. It was eery and cold. I looked around to see people around the main room. There was a boy in a wheelchair, a girl behind bars, reaching out to us, her hair sticking out in all different places. I leaned further into Stiles as I let out a shaky breath.

"Sheriff Stilinski?" A woman asked getting our attention. I looked over to see an African American woman in a nurses outfit walking towards us with a small smile. "If you and your children could follow me that would be great." Stiles and I shared a look before we followed after the woman. She led us to a small office where she handed Dad two clipboards for him to fill out with our information. I sat down in between Dad and Stiles, leaning forward a bit as the woman started talking.

"First seventy-two hours there's no phone calls, no e-mails, no visitors. We will be taking you from here to a brief physical. In the morning you'll be assessed by a staff psychologist, speak to a social worker and attend group therapy." She informed us and I watched the nurse carefully as she talked and I heard dad let out a breath.

"I feel like we're forgetting something." He mumbled as the woman leaned down under the table and pull back up with two pairs of slippers.

"You two will be wearing these. No laces allowed." She told us emotionlessly and I took the slippers from her. I slipped my heels off and placed my feet in the slippers. "You don't have a belt, do you?" Stiles and I both shook our heads and the woman handed us a tray, "And please empty your pockets in here." I started to dig into my pocket for my phone when Dad stopped me.

"Your pillows." Dad said to me and Stiles, "We forgot your pillows."

"Dad, it's okay." Stiles said and Dad shook his head.

"No, no. You're never going to be able to fall asleep. We-We got to go back."

"It's fine, Dad." I reassured him as I placed my keys into the tray on the desk.

"I don't need it." Stiles shook his head as I dug into my pocket and felt a hard paper. I frowned in confusion as I pulled my paper out. I unraveled it as saw it was a picture of Scott and I. It was a few weeks ago. We wanted a break from the supernatural so we went on a date in the park. I had jumped on his back and we didn't even notice Isaac taking a picture of us. The flash had surprised us and we fell to the ground laughing. I smiled at the memory and when no one was looking stuffed the picture into my bra. No one would look there and if they did I would slap them.

"I can't believe I forgot it. I mean, every time that we've ever stayed in a hotel, the first thing both of you pack are your pillows." Dad let out a nervous laugh as Stiles and I shared a look.

"You can bring it tomorrow." Stiles reminded Dad.

"It's okay." I told him softly as I gave him a small smile. I pulled out some loose change and placed it in the bin as Stiles placed the keys in the box. I reluctantly pulled my phone and stared at it. "This thing is like my child. You hurt my phone, you hurt me. And trust me when I say. You don't want to hurt me. " I said in an innocent voice before Stiles and I both placed our phones in there as the woman stood up.

"Okay, you know what? Stop." Dad said as he stood up, "Stop. Enough. Guys, get your stuff. I'm not checking you two in here if you're not gonna get one good night's sleep." Dad said as he visibly shook. I pushed out of my chair and stepped up to him.

"Dad. We haven't had a good night's sleep in weeks." Stiles softly told him as he stood up as well. His hands were on dad's shoulders. Dad stared at the two of us for a moment before we both wrapped our arms around us both. I stepped back first giving dad a small smile before stepping back and turning away. Stiles and I walked down the hall, the woman in between us, a hand on each of our arms. The woman led us to a staircase, which we started up. I heard someone squeal from behind me as we got to the second floor. I turned to see a blonde bounding up towards us.

"It's you." A blonde girl said in horror and I frowned in confusion.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked brow furrowing as I looked back at the girl.

"You let it takeover, didn't you? That's what Emma always wanted." She told me and I let out a shaky breath. "She told me all about you."

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about." I said shaking my head with a breathy laugh.

"Don't act like the nogistune hasn't controlled you yet. Don't act like you're not a dark witch." She said in a serious tone starring at me with wide eyes. "Bye now!" She said all chipper and I jumped at her sudden perkiness as she skipped away.

"That's Molly." The nurse explained and I stared at the place where Molly once was. The nurse started walking again and she let us go first up the next set of stairs. I crossed my arms over my chest as I looked down a hallway. I saw a brunette girl standing in scrubs and my eyes widened at the sight of my friend.

"Malia." I whispered so only she would here.

"Stiles? Bree? This way, please." The woman kindly said and I turned away from my friend, starting towards the nurse. She watched me for a moment before returning her gaze to Stiles. I looked over to Stiles as he walked towards me, climbing up the stairs. I heard someone muttering the same words over and over. I looked up to see someone tying a rope to the banister.

"Stiles." I whispered as I nudged him and Stiles looked up and we both started to climb the stairs a bit faster.

"I'm the part of the bird that's not in the sky." The guy was saying.

"Hey, do you see that?" Stiles asked aloud as he started up the stairs.

"I'm the part of the bird that's not in the sky." He said once again and I followed him with my hand on the banister.

"Stiles, Bree, wait for me."

"I'm the part of the bird that's not in the sky."

"That guy up there." I murmured as I got up the stairs.

"I can swim in the ocean, yet still remain dry." He said as he tied the rope around in a loop. I felt my heartbeat start to speed up as I realized what was happening, "I can swim in the ocean, yet still remain dry. I can swim in the ocean, yet still remain dry." The guy knotted the rope.

"Stop!" I cried out as I rushed up the stairs with Stiles was in front of me. "Stop!" I yelled as the guy placed the rope around his neck.

"Somebody stop him!" Stiles yelled out. "Somebody stop him!" I was ready to yell again as I kept my eyes locked on the guy. He stepped onto the banister and Stiles spun around and as he grabbed me. He pressed my face into his chest, blocking my view. Suddenly everything was silent and I heard the nurse gasp. I crumpled a bit of Stiles' tee in my hand as I slowly lifted my head. I glanced over my shoulder and then let out a slight gasp when I saw the guy's body was dangling right above us. I let my head drop down as I looked over my shoulder again. There was a crowd of people standing at the bottom of the stairs. I saw me and Stiles' nogistune's at the bottom of the stairs.

"Let's go, you two." The nurse calmly said as if nothing had happened. "We'll get you settled in your rooms and have your physical tomorrow." I walked next to Stiles as the three of us made our way down the hall.

"Okay, I know there's the whole seventy-two hour thing but I'd really need to use the phone." Stiles was saying to the nurse who was leading us to our room.

"The accident that occurred is being taken care of." The nurse simply said and Stiles and I looked at each other as she stopped in front of a door.

"You're seriously referring to that as an accident?" Stiles hissed out in disbelief and the woman paused.

"Incident." She corrected herself as she pushed the key into the door, unlocking it.

"Slightly better." I sighed out as Stiles glanced down at me. I bit my lip as the woman motioned Stiles to go into the room.

"Still need to use the phone. Just five minutes." He pleaded. "Three minutes, please." The nurse was closing the door. I wasn't inside the room so I moved closer to the door, "A three minute call." Stiles begged as I tried to slip through the space but the woman moved her arm out and in turn she blocked me.

"Would you like to go to sleep, Stiles, or would you like to be introduced to our five-point restraint system?" The nurse coldly asked.

"I would go to sleep." A voice from inside the room said. Stiles turned, and the nurse pulled the door shut. I stared at the door as she locked it. I could hear Stiles on the other side.

"I think I need to be in that room. You don't understand, I- I need to be with Stiles." I stammered as she placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Girls and boys don't share rooms." She told me calmly.

"No, you don't understand." I tried the doorknob again, "Stiles!" I cried out, slamming my hand on the door but the nurse tugged me away.

"No, please, no I- I need to be with my brother." I struggled against her.

"You will be in the morning." She calmly said and I finally stopped fighting and let me take her to the room down the hall.

"Here we are." The nurse simply said as she moved a key to unlock a door and It swung open and everything was dark.

"I've been waiting for you." I heard a slightly familiar voice say. Molly.

"Oh, no I'm sorry, I can't-" But the nurse slammed the door shut. "No!" I cried out as I slammed my fists against the door.

"I heard the echo." She told me and I slowly turned around furrowing my eyebrows.

"The echo?" I asked with confusion lacing my voice.

"It's this place. Something about the way that it was built, I was reading about it the other day. Everything echoes. Eventually. That's why they call it Echo House." She said absently and I nodded a little horrified. I reluctantly sat on my bed as I heard Molly's breath deepen and I knew as was asleep. I stared out the window and tilted my head as I felt my magic flow through me and I fought the urge to let it takeover.

* * *

I watched the sun rise as it spread rays of light all across the sky. I looked over to Molly, who was mumbling in her sleep. Her facial features looked horrified and I went to wake her up. I softly placed my hand on her shoulder and her eyes immediately snapped open and she shot up with a gasp.

"Get your hand off me!" She exclaimed as she panted and I quickly staggered back. "I won't have your dark magic flow into me."

"I'm sorry." I told her with wide eyes.

"Have you been awake all night?" She asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah, I can't sleep without my pillow." I absently told her and she nodded as I pushed a hand through my hair. "You don't have any idea when they unlock the doors, do you?" I asked looking to the doors. I needed to talk to Stiles. There was a click from the door, making Molly and I both turn our heads.

"Now." She told me not showing any emotion. I changed into the clothes the hospital gave me and I turned around and I must've jumped fifty feet into the air when I saw Molly standing only centimeters from my face. "Aren't you coming to breakfast?" She asked me tilting her head and I nodded slightly as we headed out the door. "There are some real crazies here. But they're locked up in a closed unit. Which I would recommend for you, no one needs your dark magic running through the air and killing everything in sight." She told me as we walked outside. "That's Hillary. She has OCD. That's Gary. He thinks he's Jesus Christ. Dan. Also Jesus. That's Mary..."

"Mary Magdalene?"

"No, she also thinks she's Jesus. You'd be surprised how many Jesuses we get." She told me and I scoffed.

"Not really." I said as we turned a corner to see Stiles standing with the phone pressed to his ear, some kid standing beside him. His gaze looked up to me.

"I'm Oliver." The boy said and I have him a small smile and wave.

"It's dead." Stiles said motioning to the phone in confusion as he looked over at Oliver.

"Yeah." Oliver said.

"They turn off all the phones for twenty four hours after a suicide." Molly explained getting Stiles' attention and I looked at her as well.

"Why didn't you tell me that before?" I whispered out in irritation.

"Why didn't you ask?" Molly asked as she made her eyes wide as she moved her head a bit. Stiles slammed the phone down on the holder. He looked to me before walking away from us. I moved past Molly and went after him.

"What are you going to do now?" Oliver asked.

"I'm getting myself and my sister out of this nuthouse." Stiles all about growled out.

"That's not really the appropriate way to describe a facility like this." Oliver piped up and I glared at him to see him twisting his fingers around. I looked back to see a girl standing with her back to us. Stiles slowed down as the girl turned around. It was Malia. I let out a shaky breath as we walked up to her.

"Malia? Hey." Stiles said as he stopped walking. Malia looked from me to Stiles, "It's Stiles. Do you remember me? I'm friends with Scott." Malia didn't give any response.

"Remember?" I asked, "I'm Bree, we used to be friends before everything that happened. We were the ones who helped you out with-" I didn't finish as Malia punched Stiles in the face. Stiles went down and Malia turned to me. "Hey, what the hell!" I cried out just before she backhanded me across the face. Malia must have put some supernatural strength in that hit because my head snapped to the side and my knees gave out.

"Hey, Malia!" I heard from above me. I tried to get up, but someone grabbed my arms, locking them behind my back and shoving me down so my face was pressed against the floor.

"No! Hey, what the hell?" I cried out.

"She hit us!" Stiles yelled as we struggled to break free.

"A few more like this, Malia, and you're headed to the closed unit." A man's voice was saying and I could hear Malia struggling.

"Okay, Wait, wait, wait." I struggled against whomever was holding me down. My eyes roving the ground that was littered with circles.

"Stop. We didn't doing anything." Stiles said and I could hear him telling the nurses to let me go, but his voice faded away as I stared down at the floor. I knew those circles. I looked down and remembered the nightmare. The one where I was stuck in a basement. A basement with the only light source coming from circles.

"Enough!" I heard a voice say. I blinked as I came back to the present. "Enough." The people let go of me and I scrambled to my feet only to see Ms. Morell staring at me. Then her gaze went down to Stiles, who was still on the ground.

"Stiles. You saw something, didn't you?"

"That basement." Stiles quietly said, "I've been down there before." Ms. Morell looked to me before helping Stiles to his feet. I looked down at the floor again.

"Bree, come on, we have group therapy." Molly said from behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see her cautiously looking at me.

"It's in the main room. Stiles, you and Oliver should go too." She told us and Stiles looked up at our counselor before getting to his feet. He walked over to me and gave me a small smile before walking over to Oliver. I walked over to Molly and she started down the hall.

"Okay, what the hell was that?" Molly asked as we walked down the hall. "I knew you were evil but I didn't think word would spread that fast."

"I know that girl. We used to be best friends, actually." I told her glaring at my roommate coldly. "Why is she here?"

"I have no idea. She showed up one night, I think her Dad thought she was crazy because she kept talking about being a coyote. Her name's Malia. She gets into fights a lot." Emma explained.

"Who would've guessed." I murmured sarcastically.

"You should talk at group therapy. Get out all your dark thoughts so you don't kill anyone on the spot." She said and I gaped at her before she dragged me down to the main room. I looked around to see Oliver and Stiles walking in at the same time. Oliver was playing with his fingers as he let out a cough as I caught Stiles scanning the room. We were seated in a circle in a large room. Light was pouring in all over. I was seated next to Stiles, and Molly was on my other side. Malia was across from us, looking at us carefully. I gave her a small smile as Morell opened up the talk. Malia returned it slightly and let out a shaky breath. Did she remember me?

"I want to go back to the topic of guilt today. It might surprise you to hear me say that guilt is a good thing. It's a rather mature emotion." She told us. "Malia, you said something about guilt the other day. You said it came with a visceral reaction."

"I said it made me feel sick to my stomach." Malia simply said and I smiled at her in amusement.

"Guilt often becomes physical." Oliver coughed. My eyes caught sight of someone standing at the windows. I looked to see Emma by the window with her whole body rapped in the cloth except her head.

"You feel it in your gut. It's not just psychological." Mrs. Morrell said snapping me out of my thoughts as I shoved my hand through my hair.

"How does guilt make you feel, Stiles?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Stiles responded making me look at him in confusion, he was panting and he was sweaty.

"Guilt." Morell repeated herself, "What does it make you feel?"

"Nervous."

"Bree? How about you?"

"Anxious."

"Like a sense of urgency? You feel an urgent need to make up for something you've done. To apologize." Morrell explained and I looked over my shoulder, see Emma sitting on one of the chairs, legs crossed as she gave me a cold smile. "These are healthy responses." I closed my eyes and twisted my body back around to the group. I let out a deep breath. "Does anyone know what we call someone who doesn't experience guilt?" Oliver raised his hand slightly.

"A sociopath." Oliver answered.

"That's right, Oliver." Mrs. Morrell said with a smile and I rubbed my neck and I turned to see Stiles doing the same. I let my hand drop and rub against my thigh. I was shaking and Morrell must've noticed. "I'm sorry, everyone, but we need to take a break." I looked up as she stood up, coming over to Stiles and I.

"Come with me, you two." She said, "I'd like to talk to you for a minute." Morrell led us to her office, shutting the door behind her. Stiles and I stood in the center of the room. I watched her as she walked over to us. "Stiles, Bree, lift up the backs of your shirts." Morrell instructed and I raised my eyebrows suggestively and was about to make a remark about what she had said but she cut me off. "Just do as you are told." I felt Morrell's hand on my back tracing downwards. "It's called a Lichtenberg figure." She explained, "And you both have them on opposite sides. They appear on lightning strike victims. The fact that they're appearing on you after a shot of Wolf Lichen is both significant and strange." I stepped away, letting my shirt fall back down. I turned to look at the counselor.

"By significant and strange do you mean hopeful and optimistic?" Stiles asked with hope lacing his voice as Morrell turned away from us and she went to her medicine cabinet.

"When the marks fade, the Nogitsune's grip over you will return." She said with her back facing us and she held out two small pill bottles to us.

"What are these? Sleeping pills?" Stiles asked and I looked at the label.

"Amphetamines." I murmured absently as I looked up at Morrell in confusion.

"Sleeping is exactly what you don't want to do. You're vulnerable when you're asleep."

"So all we have to do is stay awake?" Stiles asked glancing at me and I shrugged as I nodded.

"For now." Morrell turned back from us, "If your friends haven't figured out something by the time those marks are gone, I'll come find you."

"To tell us what to do?" I asked with a hopeful smile as Morrell turned back with a small vial in her hand.

"No, to give you an injection. Pancuronium Bromide. It causes respiratory paralysis."

"That sounds a lot like death." Stiles said as I stiffened at her words.

"It's used for lethal injection, yes."

"So when the Nogitsune takes over, you're going to kill us?" Stiles realized as I took in a deep breath.

"I'm going to do what I've always done. Maintain the balance." She seriously said.

"Okay then." I said as I blew out a breath, shoving the pill bottle into my pocket.

"I've missed our talks. Thanks for the illicit drugs." Stiles said as he grabbed my hand, starting to pull me away from Morrell.

"Stiles. Bree." Morrell called out to us which got our attention, "Stay awake." She reminded us. I stared at her for another moment before Stiles tugged on my arm and we walked out of her office.

* * *

Stiles and I were trying to break into the basement since we both had our nightmares with the nogistune in the basement. "What are you doing?" I heard a voice say from behind us. Stiles and I both turned to see Oliver coming up to us nervously.

"We need to get down there." Stiles said, "To the basement."

"Doctor's don't even have a key to this door. Only Brunski." Oliver nervously said fumbling with his fingers.

"The head orderly?" Stiles asked, looking back at Oliver. I felt my brow furrow.

"He's got keys to everything in here." Oliver said with his fingers still twisting.

"Does he keep them on him all the time?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"If you want them, you'll probably have to figure out a way to trick him." Oliver shrugged and I shifted uncomfortably as Stiles' sighed out.

"Well, part of us is getting very good at playing tricks." Stiles said in defeat as he looked at me. "Come on." I nodded and followed after Stiles, walking away from Oliver and the basement doors. I reached into my sweat pants pocket, pulling out the pill bottle.

"I'm gonna go take these and then we have to figure out a way to get into the basement." I said, as we came upon the bathrooms. Stiles nodded as I pushed the door open and saw Molly there.

"Hey, do you know what's in the basement?" I asked and Molly made a face as she shrugged.

"File folders and stuff about previous patients. I got down there once, just to check it out, and it's nothing special. Why?"

"Do you think you could get down there again?" I asked.

"What do you need?" Molly asked.

"A file." I told her having an idea.

"Do you have a name?" Molly asked. "I could probably sneak down there after dinner and grab it."

"I don't have a name, but if I could go down there with you and-"

"It's too dangerous." Molly said as she shook her head, "If we get caught..." She trailed off and I let out a breath.

"Got it. Okay, thanks. I have to go find my brother."

"Oliver and I are gonna be in the common room before dinner, if you guys want to come!" Molly chirped as I hurried out of the bathroom. She's either morbid or way too happy. No in between. I let the door shut behind me, looking across the hall as Stiles and Malia came out of the boys' bathroom. I felt my brow furrow as Stiles tilted his head to the side, silently telling me that I should follow. Malia was in a towel, clutching it to her body.

"Uh, hi." I said hurrying up to Stiles, "What the hell?" I hissed out.

"She can get us the keys to the basement."

"But..." I trailed off knowing there was something more.

"But we gotta take her to Scott."

"Why?"

"She wants to change back." Stiles glanced at me, "To a coyote." I felt my face drop and I pulled in my lips. My eyes met Malia's and she looked at me pleadingly. I nodded slightly as I blew out my cheeks.

"So what's the plan?" I asked.

"Go with Malia and she'll tell you. I have to find Oliver." Stiles said with is hand on my arm.

"Try the common room. Molly said she and Oliver were going there before dinner." I mumbled as Stiles turned a corner to get to the stairs. He nodded and started up the stairs. I looked to Malia.

"So how do we get down to this basement?" I asked, hands on my hips. Malia started walking towards her room, "Also why in holy hell would you want to be a coyote again?" I asked, hurrying after her.

"Because being a coyote is the only thing I really know how to do." Malia responded. "You guys think you did me a favor, but I don't remember how to be human."

"It's pretty self-explanatory." I said as we walked into her room. "I mean, it's hard, but-" I started to correct myself, but Malia cut me off.

"Being a coyote was easier for me." Malia simply said, "I don't know how to act as a human, which is partially the reason I'm here, I guess."

"But that day, you were so happy. You were crying in my arms." I said as I crossed my arms over my chest as Malia started changing her clothes.

"I didn't know I could change back. And at first, yes, I was happy, but then I had to live with my father, somehow explain to him how I was reason my mother and sister are dead."

"I'm sorry." I said sympathetically and Malia looked at me. "We were just trying to help. And I just wanted my friend back okay? I- I found out that you were out there... Alive and I thought you would want to be back."

"You said Oliver was in the common room, right?" Malia said changing the subject.

"Yeah."

"He gets upset easily, so maybe if we can set him off, he'll start a fight and Brunski will come to break it up."

"Who's gonna fight him?" I asked.

"Me." Malia said going for the door, "I can do it."

"Alright." I said as I followed Malia out into the hall. Malia and I hurried up the stairs, getting to the common room. I found Stiles talking with Oliver and headed over to him. Malia went over to Oliver and started talking.

"Malia told me the plan." I said as I looked over my shoulder and Stiles nodded.

"They can't drill holes in your head!" Oliver cried out. I looked over to see Malia and Oliver standing in front of each other. Oliver's fists were clenched and he looked extremely upset.

"Yes, they can. I've heard about it. It happens to really crazy people and-" Malia was cut off as Oliver lunged for her. He knocked her to the ground, making me jump. Stiles put his arm in front of me as the two of them started to fight.

"You're lying, you're a liar!" Oliver was shouting in Malia's face.

"What the hell's going on?" Someone yelled as he shoved by me. It must've been Brunski.

"You're lying!" Oliver was shouting.

"Get this nut-job off of me." Malia cried out and she was struggling under Oliver. Two workers came over and tugged Oliver off of Malia. Malia rolled over onto her side and pushed herself up, scrambling to grab Brunski's keys as he took care of Oliver. She took another step and fell into Stiles' arms. He took the keys and shoved them into his pocket.

"No! She said that they drill holes in my head." Oliver cried out as the orderlies grabbed him, "She said they're gonna put a hole in my head! Please, come on! Please, don't! Please don't drill a hole in my head." Oliver continue to cry out as the orderlies took him away. I felt bad for the kid for a moment, but then I looked over to Malia and Stiles. Malia stepped back from Stiles, who looked at me. He reached down and grabbed my hand, pulling me away. The two of us ran back down the stairs to the door. Stiles started to insert the different keys as I bounced on my toes. I glanced over my shoulder once or twice to see the hallway still empty.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" I muttered angrily.

"I thought this guy had a key to everything." Stiles mumbled out as he tried another key.

"I do." A familiar voice said from behind me. I whirled around to see Brunski standing behind us with a smug smile, "But nobody has the key to that room." I felt a pair of hands on my arms, locking them behind my back. I looked over my shoulder to see an orderly. I glanced at Stiles, who look defeated. I was forcefully shoved into a room. Brunski stepped in behind me. The room was padded and I was alone.

"This is called the Quiet Room." Brunski said, still smugly smiling at me, "It's like a time-out room."

"What the hell did I do wrong?." I hissed out as the men let go of me.

"Mmm? Well, where did you get these?" Brunski said as he held up the pill bottle.

"What? That isn't candy?" I shot back sarcastically and Brunski chuckled.

"I always love the sarcastic ones." He said before he shoved the pill bottle back in his pocket. Brunski exchanged it for a needle filled with some sort of liquid.

"Give her five of the Haldol." He ordered the men and they grabbed me again.

"Wait." I said as I struggled, "What's that? Is that a sedative?" Brunski passed it off to one of the men with a victorious smirk on his face. "Okay, hang on. Hang on!" I continued to struggle against the men's grips, "I can't go to sleep. Listen! I can't! I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I managed to get loose of one of the holds, wrenching back. The guy with the needle grabbed me again. I pulled away, or tried to. "Get off me! I can't go to sleep-" I felt something stab the back of my thigh, "You don't understand." I started as the men dropped me to the ground, "You don't get it." I whispered, trying to crawl back. I reached out for one of the orderlies, grabbing his leg, but he kicked me off, "I gotta stay awake." I mumbled as the world went fuzzy, "I gotta stay- I have to stay awake." My head became too heavy and I felt myself tipping towards the ground as the sedative took over my senses.

* * *

I took in a sharp breath as I woke up. Well, thought I woke up. I put my hand up to feel cool metal against my palm. A locker. I pushed against it, trying to get out. It was locked. I started to freak out as Emma turned away from me.

"Hey!" I called out, "Let me out of here!" I banged on the door again, "Let me out!" My breath was coming in huffs, "Let me out!" Her shadow passed by me, making my breath catch as I fell back against the back of the locker. I could hear scraping of metal as she dragged her fingernails across the metal of the other lockers.

"Let me in." She sang out as she walked away from me.

"What- What do you mean?" I asked, blinking.

"You know what I mean." She calmly said.

"Enough with the riddles!" I spat out as Emma slammed her hand down on one of the lockers, making me jump. I let out a strangled cry.

"This isn't a riddle, Bree. You know what it means."

"Just let me out." I whispered, leaning against the door of the locker, "Let me out." I banged my fist on the door, "Let me out." I said again as I shoved the door with both hands, "Let me out!" Emma whirled around and in an instant her face was pressed against the locker.

"LET ME IN!" She screeched.

"No!" I shouted as my eyes flashed open. I felt hands on me and I scrambled to get away.

"Shhh. Shhh. Bree, shhh." I heard a voice from above me say. I looked up to see Molly's face staring back at me, her hands on my shoulders. "Shh, it's okay. It's just me." I felt myself relax.

"How'd you get in here?" I asked breathlessly and Molly held up a bobby pin.

"Picked the lock." Molly said with a proud grin. "Come on." She helped me to my feet. "I went down to the basement and grabbed a bunch of file folders. They're in our room." She turned away from me, "Let's go." I blinked before following after her.

We got to our room minutes later and Molly pushed the door open and I followed behind, letting it close. There was a box sitting on my bed and she went over to it, sitting down next to it.

"How'd you even get down there?"

"Through the closed unit." Molly simply said as she pulled the lid off the box.

"Ah." I said, stepping over. I rubbed my neck as I swallowed nervously before sitting down on the other side of the box.

"You never told me why you're in here, you know. But I think I already have a clue."

"You might not like me after."

"We're in a house for the mentally unstable. I have no room to judge." Molly said as she sighed and I pulled my lips in and nodded.

"It's a long story." I sighed. "I mean, basically there's this evil fox spirit in my mind. And I'm hurting people, killing people actually. And since she's killing people and I'm a witch, now I'm a dark witch and I has to control my powers and my nogistune." I told her honestly and she gaped at me in shock. "Let's just start looking through this stuff, okay?" I asked, pulling up a leg and going through the box.

"Do you at least know what this fox spirit looks like?" Molly asked after a moment as I flipped through different folders.

"Trepidation." I mumbled as I read over one of the files.

"What?" Molly asked and I showed her the file.

"It's when they drill holes in your head. Drain the crazy out, but it just killed people."

"Cool." Molly dryly said as I sighed and let the file folder drop onto the bed. "This is pointless. We've gone through the entire box and there's nothing here."

"Well, there were more boxes down stairs. We could go get them." Molly suggested and I nodded slightly.

"Hey, could you do something for me?" I asked, standing up and she nodded, "Could you just check the marks on my back?" I asked as I pulled up my shirt.

"They're almost gone." Molly said as I felt her hand trail down my shoulder. I stepped away from her. The lines were almost gone. I needed to find Stiles and figure out some way to stop whatever was coming next.

"Oh god." I mumbled out in fear.

"I guess that's not the answer you were looking for." Molly cautiously said as I turned back around.

"No." I said in defeat as I looked down in the box to see a picture face down so I pulled it out.

"What's that?" Molly asked as I flipped it over. I felt my brow furrow. It was a picture of Kira, some guy in a uniform and Emma on the other side.

"What the hell?" I breathed out as I shook my head in confusion. "I need to go find Stiles." I went for the door, but Molly blocked me.

"Molly, move." I said, trying to go around her but she blocked me again.

"You're not going anywhere." She whispered out as she shook her head. I went for the door again but she grabbed my arm tightly.

"Molly, let me go." I seriously said but Molly grabbed my shoulders and threw me down onto the bed. I went to get up, but she was faster, shoving a tazer into my side. I let out a yelp as she pulled back with a grin.

"Got it off of one of those orderlies that stand guard. Fun, right?" She asked before tazing me again. I groaned as I rolled on the bed.

"Molly, stop." I groaned out, but she didn't listen as she tazed me again, making me black out.

When I came to, I was laying on the bed. I tried to sit up, but there was something across my chest. I looked down to see bindings across my chest and wrists and legs, anchoring me to the bed. I tugged against them and then heard Molly sigh.

"Oliver's told me about the five point restraint system countless times." Emma's face appeared over mine. "I just figured it out." She shrugged. "It's perfect."

"Molly, let me out." I said as I tugged against the restraints. "What are you doing?" I whispered out with horror lacing my voice.

"I'm going to fix you." Molly told me as she gave me a wicked smile as she reached into the nightstand drawer. She pulled out a drill, she turned it on before stepping over to me. I struggled, trying to get away from the spinning blade.

"Molly, don't. Don't! Please!" I cried out. "Don't!"

"Molly." Emma's voice sang out, making her pause. I quickly looked over to see Emma sitting on the bed, prim and proper.

"You." I whispered, "You got into her head."

"Let me in, Bree." She said and I stared at her as she got to her feet, walking over to me. "You know what's happening right now? Your brother's roommate is about to drill holes into your pretty little friend Malia's head. And then he'll go onto your twin.

"Why would he... Your brother. He got in his head." I said in realization.

"We can get out of here. Go and save your brother and your friend."

"Tell him to stop." I ordered her angrily.

"Let me in and we can tell him together." She said and when I shook my head Molly raised the drill to her head, slowly bringing it towards herself.

"Let me in, Bree." Emma calmly said.

"Let them go! Please!" I yelled out, voice straining as I tugged against the restraints.

"Bree, let me in." Emma slowly said. I closed my eyes as I let out a strangled sob. I squeezed them shut and I felt my body relax as a tear rolled down my face. My head rolled to the side and my fists unclenched.

"Molly." I saw my clone saw as I stood from the sidelines. She broke out of the restraints, letting them drop to the ground. She sat on the edge of the bed and stared at her for a moment. Then she reached down and picked up the drill and she pushed off the bed, standing right in front of her. Then in one swift motion, she slammed the drill against her temple, knocking the blonde out. I cried out as I covered my hand with my mouth in shock. She dropped the drill and stepped over her limp body, going to the door. I followed her down the stairs and I saw Stiles and his nogistune walking up from the basement.

"Come now, sister. We have a lot of work to do." Stiles' nogistune said as he offered his arm out which Emma gladly took as we were forced to walk out of the building. They had taken control. And I had a feeling we weren't going back for a while.

* * *

**SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! But I decided to make this a two day update fanfiction. Like I need a break sometimes, like tomorrow, no update. Next day, update. AND CREDIT TO EMELE807 WITH HER STORY LEADERS TO HELL FOR THE FOUNDATION OF THIS CHAPTER AND SO SO MANY PARTS OF IT! And a lot of people asked about my new story Never Get a Break, I WILL ALWAYS CONTINUE WITH THIS FANFICTION! As long as teen wolf is on I will write, and even after it is done I could create a few stories of my own! But read my new story Never Get a Break for a crossover with teen wolf and the vampire diaries! It's what happens after Bree goes to England, like he rest of her summer. Just read it haha it makes more sense then. And guys I hate to do this but, I need more reviews. If you don't review, I may consider not updating as often! REVIEW PLEASE! **


	45. The Fox and The Wolf

_Nothing ever happens in a quiet town like Beacon Hills. Everyone knows your name, everyone's nice, nothing happens. Until that night. The murder. Now? My best friend is a werewolf. My twin brother is still ordinary human and uses a baseball bat as a weapon. The new girl who hunts werewolves for fun. My other best friend can't help but finding bodies every turn she takes. And me? Well, I have a few secrets of my own. I'm human. Until that night. Now everything's gonna change._

* * *

My brothers clone and Emma met up after the Eichen House incident. Stiles and I were still forced to follow. We were at the school and my concern grew when we walked into Mr. Yukimura's room. "Coming in on a Saturday. That's dedication." Emma said with using a fake impressed voice. "Where's she hiding them?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about." He calmly said at his desk.

"Her little knives. Daggers." 'Stiles' said as they walked over to a bookshelf. "I know what they are. Physical representation of her tails." He said mockingly as he began to gently push books to the ground. "However the hell that works."

"Maybe you'd like to do some reading on it. I can direct you to the section on Japanese myth in the library." Mr. Yukimura as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"No. No, I'd like to talk to you. The older the tail, the stronger the oni. Am I right? I know there's one left." My twins clone said as they advanced towards him.

"I know it's the strongest." Emma said as she began to lightly touch the book on the desk.

"Unfortunately, I don't know what you're referring to."

"You'll talk." Stiles' clone said as Emma lifted a book and a fly swarmed out. It went straight into Kira's dad mouth and down his throat which made him immediately start to choke. My breath hitched in horror as he fell to the ground and he gasped for air.

"They always talk."

* * *

We were back in the white room where we had been sacrificed, Stiles was still playing that strange board game. I don't know how long it's been but I've been trying to get Stiles to hear me, nothing's worked. I thought back to the picture of Kira, a boy, and Emma.

"It isn't Kira. It's her mother." I heard Emma say and I spun around and looked at her in confusion.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" I asked skeptically as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Did you forget that I'm in your head? I can hear all your thoughts, I especially liked the ones where you say I'm an evil slut bitch, you get pretty creative." She said sarcastically and I rolled my eyes.

"It can't be her mom she would have to be like ninety years old."

"Closer to nine hundred." Emma told me and my eyes widened at her.

"Okay, sure. Why not?" I said in disbelief. "How old are you?"

"Hm, I think around one thousand? But I've been told I look around 17 or 18." She said mockingly and I scoffed at her. "The blade that can kill me and my brother was shattered the last time it was used."

"When was that?" I asked not really caring.

"1943. It was used on us." She told me and I looked at her incredulously.

"That's why you need me, because you're a ghost." I said putting the pieces together. "All this, it's all happened before, hasn't it?"

"Yes."

"Those who cannot remember the past are condemned to repeat it." I murmured to myself as I looked away.

"What?" Emma asked in confusion.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just something I learned in school." I said shaking my head as I snapped back from my thoughts. "Where was the sword used last?"

"It was an internment camp during World War II. In Oak Creek. Not too far from here." Emma informed me making a face and I scrunched my face in confusion.

"Hold on. Kira's father told Allison and Isaac that there was no internment camp at Oak Creek."

"Allison's family has a certain history of violence. He didn't know if she could be trusted. There was a camp, yes." She told me and I scoffed.

"If you trust anybody it's Allison. She's my best friend I'd give my life for her." I told her defiantly as she rolled my eyes at her. "So, where did the nogitsune's come from?" I asked her in confusion.

"And I thought you were smart. I thought it was obvious. We came from Noshiko." She told me and my eyes widened in disbelief. "She stole medicine from the camp. Me and my brother were working there, I don't know about him but I knew she was stealing. She almost got them caught for crying out loud. She stole too much. She took stupid things like baseballs, and she was such an idiot. She knew about the supernatural but she couldn't put together that someone was a werewolf. She gave them aspirin 'cause she got migraines once a month. She was an idiot for believing that. They were idiots for trusting her. Noshiko and my brother, Rhys found ways to see each other. They were secretly dating, obviously. They would meet anywhere. Sometimes at the barracks. Sometimes in the bunkers where they parked military vehicles. We were being transferred to North Africa in a few weeks. She was teaching him some French. I've always known so I didn't need to learn. It was gross to watch them. My brother was love struck. I was walking around when I saw them looking through a gate. They were watching Merrick and Hayes talking with the camp doctor. They were whispering, talking quickly. People were getting sick. Very sick. It was pneumonia. Everyone started to get sick and we are all out of M &amp; B."

"May and Baker Pharmaceuticals. It's sulfadiazine." I said knowingly and she nodded at me.

"But Noshiko didn't take any of that type of medicine. So Rhys had me check my log. But we already knew what was happening. Dr. Liston was using Merrick and Hayes to sell medicine on the black market. The people were very, very angry. They wanted to fight back. But Noshiko soon realized it was too early to fight back. She wasn't helping anyone; she was inciting a riot. When the doctor showed up in his car with Hayes and Merrick. That's when the chaos started. The people wanted his blood. People took their guns out and... It was horrible. Rhys and I begged for them to stop. To put their guns away. But so many people were sick, so many were dying, what did they have to lose? If they didn't die in this fight, they would've died of the disease. I'd never seen anger like that. It was a living, breathing thing. Satomi got hurt and she fell to the ground and that's when it really started. No one but Noshiko and I noticed that her eyes had transformed into a wolf. A man had a torch, he was debating about throwing it but Satomi beat him to it. She grabbed the bottle and threw it directly at Rhys, and he burst into flames. Noshiko and I screamed and I was crying, a lot. And that was what set me off. I was a dark witch, I had control but, seeing my brother burn, it set me off the rails. People began to come at us and people raised their guns and shot them. Every single person was shot. Very, very few escaped. I saw Noshiko being shot multiple times and she appeared to be dead. My body felt like it was exploding. I knew my powers were going to break free, so I let them. I used my powers to kill so many people, and just like that my secret was discovered. They shot me, and to make sure I was dead they burned me just like Rhys. But I was somehow still in a better condition than him. His screams could be heard throughout Eichen House, echoing through every room, every hallway. I was in there too, they didn't know about my powers though. We both died in agony. The doctor, it seems, had also sold the morphine. Merrick and Hayes were given the task of getting rid of all the bodies, both American and Japanese-American. They were transferring Dr. Liston out as well, stationing him somewhere else. They were covering it up. The doctor, Merrick, Hayes, and all of the others. They were gonna get away with murder. By chance, I guess, Rhys' body had been put next to mine and Noshiko's, we were both on either side of her. Me and my brother were wrapped in cloth, just like now. She wanted the soldiers and the administration of the camp to be punished for their crime. She knew he had to act fast. They were going to burn her with the others. She couldn't fight back with her body weakened and still healing. She couldn't move, she was so weak. She called out to her ancestors for kitsune-tsuki. Possession by a fox spirit. For two powerful nogitsune's, they feed off chaos, strife and pain, to take control of her weakened body, imbue it with power and use it as a weapon. But calling on a trickster spirit is a dangerous thing. We can have a very dark sense of humor. Because while we did come to possess someone, it wasn't her. It was me and Rhys. I remember feeling a new surge of power, a different form of life flow through me. Me and my brother rises up from the bodies. Merrick and Hayes shot at us, but it didn't hurt us at all, it actually made us stronger. Much stronger. Rhys killed one of the men and I killed the other. Noshiko was screaming out our names, begging us to stop, but I didn't want to. We got in the truck and drove away, ignoring her pleads. What she did brought chaos, strife and more pain than you can imagine. We wet back to the camp to get the others. We trapped people in the under grown pathways. The ran for their lives. We corned them in a back room and we killed them. We killed them all. And you know what? I liked it. It felt incredible. Noshiko had found us and she had the only weapon on earth that can kill us. She was swinging her sword at us and we tried out best to dodge it all. We were about to win against her when Satomi came up and stabbed us both in the back with her claws. She stabbed us both with the sword, which killed us. The sword broke to pieces. A fly came out of our mouths and I remember not being totally dead yet. Rhys said something I couldn't make out, just before we both died. Now that you're all caught up to date, let's get moving. We have quite a lot to do." She told me and I took a moment to process all the information I had received before I was forced to follow.

* * *

We were at my house in Stiles' room and I saw Rhys and Stiles there. They must've found out from us that there were cameras in our rooms. They sat on the bed and softly wiggled their fingers at the screen mockingly.

"Did you miss us Daddy?" She asked mockingly before she giggled and jumped up from her seat. Rhys and Emma smirked at each other before Emma pulled out a chess board with sticky notes of our friends name's still on it from when we explained the supernatural to our father. I frowned in confusion before we left the room. We drove to Derek's loft and they faced the window. We knew they were coming. I heard the door in the loft open and Rhys and Emma turned around and looked at out father.

"Hi, Dad."

* * *

**I don't care if this is the worst and shortest and most boring chapter I have ever written, PLEASE JUST REVIEW AND MAKE IT MORE THAN LIKE THREE WORDS. And read my new story based off this one Never Get a Break. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW BOTH FANFICTIONS! This should be that last boring chapter for a while. I'm so excited to write the rest of this season! I HAVE BIG PLANS AND REVIEWS ENCOURAGE ME SO PLEASE REVIEW!**


	46. De-Void

**AUTHORS NOTE BEFORE STARTING IF YOU DONT READ IT YOU WILL BE UTTERLY CONFUSED: so I realized that I made a mistake in the last chapter, but if I fix it, no one will see it. Okay so Stiles' nogistune's name is going to be Seth. Bree's name is Emma. I'm kinda confusing myself here haha but I realized that Rhys wasn't the nogistune, he just had the nogistune inside him. And the spirit that was in him is in Stiles now. So I am gonna name that spirit Seth. Emma and Rhys were brother and sister still but Emma will still be the name of the nogistune. It's getting too repetitive to keep typing "stiles' nogistune" "stiles' clone" "my clone" "my nogistune" and stuff like that. Sorry if this was confusing! **

* * *

_Nothing ever happens in a quiet town like Beacon Hills. Everyone knows your name, everyone's nice, nothing happens. Until that night. The murder. Now? My best friend is a werewolf. My twin brother is still ordinary human and uses a baseball bat as a weapon. The new girl who hunts werewolves for fun. My other best friend can't help but finding bodies every turn she takes. And me? Well, I have a few secrets of my own. I'm human. Until that night. Now everything's gonna change._

* * *

"You want to handcuff us?" Stiles' nogistune said and gestured to him and Emma as my twin and I were forced to helplessly watch from the side lines. My dad advanced towards them with cuffs in hand.

"If my kids are still here, if there's still a part of them standing here in front of me, then they'll put these on willingly and they'll come with me, because they know I'm here to protect them from themselves and from others." Dad finished as he was right in front of them. Emma and Seth held out their hands. I grew more nervous when dad cuffed their wrists. After a few moments, the two nogistunes looked up at my dad with quirked eyebrows. "You're not my son." Dad stated in realization before the two pulled apart their wrist which caused the chains to break open. Chris, Allison, and Derek came into the room and Stiles' nogistune chuckled a bit while Emma raised her eyebrows in amusement. Allison raised one of her weapons and shot it at us. Blew electricity shot out from the weapon with a wire attached to it. Seth simply grabbed it and smirked at her before ripping it out of her hands and tossing it aside. I ran a nervous hand through my hair when Derek roared at them and he came at Emma. She roughly grabbed him by the the throat before she slammed him into a wall and shoved him aside to the ground. I watched in horror when I heard a gun cock and I whipped my head to the sound and saw that Argent was holding the gun pointed at them with a blank expression on his face.

"Argent, listen to me. Don't do this." My dad said trying to reason with the hunter.

"Why not? I've done it before. Werewolves, berserkers. I can easily add a nogitsune to the list."

"You're not going to shoot my kids." Dad said as he pulled out his gun and Emma made a face in amusement as Seth's mouth formed a small 'o' shape.

"You said it yourself, Sheriff. That's not your kids."

"Put it down. Put it down." Dad shouted and I bit my lips nervously.

"Dad, he's going to shoot us." Seth said acting like he was Stiles.

"He's going to kill us, Dad." Emma added with fear lacing her voice but I could tell it was fake.

"Don't listen."

"Put it down. Now! Do it!" Dad shouted angrily and the nogistune's feared expressions left their faces. "Put it down!"

"Pull the trigger. Come on." Seth whispered with narrowed eyes.

"Listen to me, you put the gun down now!" Dad shouted not taking his eyes off Chris.

"Shoot me."

"Put the gun down now!"

"Shoot me!" Emma shouted throwing her hands out.

"Stop everyone stop it!" I cried out as Stiles wrapped an arm around me. This is what they wanted, chaos.

"Put the gun down!"

"SHOOT ME!" Seth and Emma both screamed at the same time and Chris looked surprised.

"Argent, you put it down!"

"Strife." I heard Allison say and I smiled happily that someone had figured it out.

"Put it down! Put it down!"

"Stop, stop it! This is what he wants. This is exactly what he wants." Allison shouted interrupting everyone.

"Not exactly." Emma said with a smirk. "I was kind of hoping Scott would be here. But I'm glad you all have your guns out."

"Because you're not here to kill us. You're here to protect us." Seth said and I frowned in confusion before I saw darkness fall over the room in a result of night time. The nogistunes backed up in the middle of a circle when the oni came from the shadows. Their swords unsheathed and my dad and Chris' guns clicked as they began to fire at the oni. Allie pulled out her knife as Derek stood next to her and transformed into a werewolf halfway. They began to fight and I covered my mouth in horror when I saw Derek's shoulder get badly slashed by one of their swords. Emma and Seth took the fighting to their advantage and snuck out of the loft with us following.

* * *

Noshiko walked into the basement of Eichen House. She saw the busted in wall and Rhys wrapped in cloth as he laid against the wall. Noshiko held up a part of the wall that formed the backwards S. "Why that kanji?" Emma asked as she came into view along with Stiles' nogistune. "Why 'self'?"

"To signify that he died as himself. Because Rhys wasn't a monster. Not like you." She snapped at us as she pulled out the oni blade and Emma scoffed at her.

"If we're such monster's, why'd you call off the oni? What happened to the woman who called out for chaos, strife and pain to descend upon everyone and everything?" Seth shot back as he advanced towards her. "What happened?"

"I don't want that anymore."

"Well, we both do." Emma said she grabbed Noshiko's wrist and squeezed right enough for Seth to gently take the blade from her hands and my eyes widened in fear. "Did you bring this here thinking you could hide it from us? Bad idea." She said before she stabbed her stomach with the blade and deeply opened up her stomach as Noshiko gasped in shock. I cried out when I felt a spark of pain shoot through my stomach and I looked down to see a deep cut on my stomach.

"Bree, Bree are you okay?" Stiles asked me frantically as Emma shakily gave my twin's nogistune the blade before he did the same. Stiles grunted in pain as he grabbed his bleeding abdomen.

"What have you done?" Noshiko asked in horror as the two fell to their knees, breathlessly.

"Chaos is come again." The two whispered in unison before I heard flies buzzing. Swarms of flies came from their wounds and they flew around Noshiko. She swung at them hoping they would go away and after a few moments they finally did. Emma and Seth quickly left the basement while she was distracted. The nogistunes seemed as if they felt no pain at all, but me and Stiles were still clutching our stomachs in pain as we made our way out of the building and we went around back.

"Bree, are you okay?" Stiles asked me and I nodded weakly.

"Are you?" I asked back and nodded slightly. "I'm gonna try something, okay?" He raised eyebrows at me before stepping aside. I placed my hands on Seth and Emma and felt power surge through me. The two began to gag and fall to their knees. I grabbed their heads and shut my eyes. They fell to the ground unconscious and I smiled happily. "Let's just hope the others find them before it's too late and they wake up." We surprisingly never faded away. We sat in silence before I spoke up. "Stiles look, if anything happens-"

"No, don't start with that. I don't even want to think about losing you. I know you're a dark witch, but we'll figure it out. There's always a way. Maybe there's some sort of way you could purify yourself." He reasoned as he paced around and I sat indian style on the ground.

"Stiles." I said interrupting him as I stood up and crossed my arms over my chest. He stopped rambling on and looked at me. Before I had a chance to finish what I was going I say I saw a royal blue car pull in frantically and almost run over our bodies. Aiden and Lydia ran out and stopped when they saw our bodies.

* * *

"The couch, put them on the couch." Scott yelled as they carried our bodies into Scott's house. They placed our bodies on the couch.

"Guys, this is crazy. They need to be in the hospital." Melissa told them as Deaton pulled up their shirts slightly to examine their wounds.

"Mom, remember what happened last time they went to the hospital?" Scott reminded her and she sighed slightly in defeat.

"It doesn't look like they're bleeding." Deaton told them and I frowned in concern not knowing if it was a good thing or bad thing. "I think he might even be healing."

"You mean healing like we heal?" Aiden asked from behind him.

"That's good, right?"

"For them, yes. Us? I'm not so sure." Deaton told them honestly and Scott looked at my body with a pained expression on his face.

"Well, if we're not going to kill them, why aren't we at least tying them down with really big chains?" Aiden asked stepping forward.

"I might have something more effective." Deaton said and he opened his case and pulled out a bottle. Aiden opened Seth's mouth and Scott opened Emma's. Deaton squirted a clear substance in our mouths just before Seth woke up and grabbed Aiden's neck.

"Get him off me! Get him off me!" Aiden shouted and Stiles' nogistune's hand started shaking and he seemed to go limp along with Emma.

"Kanima venom. Nice touch." Stiles said mockingly as Aiden roared at him. "You know how they say that twins get a feeling when the other one's in pain? You didn't lose that talent, too, did you? Oh, I hope not. You're going to need it. Okay, I'll give a little hint. Ethan's at the school."

"Go." Scott ordered Aiden when he looked at him as if he needed approval to go and he immediately left.

"Oh, I hope he gets there in time. I like the twins. Short tempers. Homicidal compulsions. Wild and amazing sex." She said with a smirk on tugging at her lips as she looked at Scott.

"Stay away from him!" I shouted angrily and she looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"They're a lot more fun than you bakemono trying to save the world every day." Seth added.

"Doc, you brought something to paralyze their bodies. You got anything for their mouths?" Melissa asked crossing her arms over her chest and I smiled at her.

"Yes, I do." He said as he pulled out black tape and ripped two pieces off. They chuckled at him as he placed the tape over their mouths before they began to shout angrily at them. Scott looked at them in concern before they started giggling softly.

* * *

Melissa was cleaning their wounds on the couch when the two started sniffling and tears pooled into their eyes. "Stiles, Bree?" She asked with hope and they both nodded as a tear fell from Emma's eye. She smiled slightly before she gently pulled the tape off our mouths.

"Really, Melissa? I shed one tear? That's all it takes? Come on. You can't crumble that easily. How are you going to hold up when Scott knows the truth?" Stiles' nogistune asked in amusement.

"What?" She sighed out shaking her head.

"When he finds out why his dad really left? You know he overheard it, right? You had no idea. You called Stilinski right after it happened. You didn't tell Scott, but you told the Sheriff. Hmm. But Stiles and Bree heard it like they hear everything." Seth said and I pulled lips in at the memory.

"But you want to know why they never told Scott? Because they knew that Scott would never forgive you. They knew how much he would hate you." Emma said with a smirk on her lips and narrowed eyes.

"This isn't you." She said looking at the two of us as she shook her head.

"It is now." Stiles' nogistune said with a victorious smirk on his lips and she sighed before putting the tape back over their mouths. Stiles and I shared a sad look before we heard the doorbell ring. I frowned in confusion before they walked up to the doorbell and Peter came in. He smirked at us before he started circling Emma and Seth and examining them.

"Stiles doesn't look like he would survive a slap across the face, much less the bite of a werewolf." Peter said bluntly as he stepped in front of our bodies.

"You don't think it would work?" Scott asked and Peter shook his head. "What about Bree?"

"She didn't turn the first time, she wouldn't turn the second time either." Peter said sighing as he rubbed his chin in consideration. "This is more a war of the mind than the body. There are better methods to winning this battle."

"What kind of methods?" Deaton asked stepping forward.

"We're going to get into their heads." Peter told us as he grabbed Scott's wrist and his claws came out as I swallowed the lump in my throat. Peter took Lydia aside for a moment before coming back.

"So, do we have a plan?" Deaton asked.

"Scott is going to try and dig through pale and sickly Evil Stiles and Bree's mind to unearth pale and sickly Real Stiles and Bree." Peter said to us crossing his arms over his chest. "Then guide them back from the depths of their own subconscious'. And since Bree and Stiles are still connected, doing this to one will automatically happen to the other. But after this, they will not be connected at all. He's not going to do it alone."

"What do you mean?" Scott asked frowning in confusion.

"Somebody needs to go in with you." Peter said looking at Lydia. She sighed slightly before she sat next to Seth and Emma.

"So what do we do if we find him?" Scott asked as Peter alined his claws onto Stiles' nogistune and Lydia's necks.

"You're going to have to guide him out somehow. Try to give him back control of his mind, his body."

"Could you elaborate on the 'somehow'? It's not feeling very specific at the moment." Lydia pointed out nervously.

"Improvise." Peter said nonchalantly and I couldn't help but smile a bit at how calm he was.

"What if this is just another trick?" Scott asked shaking his head.

"When are you people going to start trusting me?" Peter asked incredulously and I chuckled at him.

"I meant them." Scott said nodding over to our bodies.

"Oh."

"Scott, we're running out of time." Deaton too him and Scott nodded slightly before he started to breathe deeply. He closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them, his eyes were searing red. Stiles and I shared a look before taking each other's hands. I felt a searing pain in my neck and I whimpered slightly as did Lydia and Stiles. I woke up in the white room and my arms were tied around my back and I was restrained to a seat. I looked around frantically and saw Stiles playing the game of Go with his nogistune. I saw Emma walk up to me and touch my head slightly. I felt me whole body calm and I looked forward blankly as Emma circled me. I saw Scott and Lydia run into the room but I did nothing. I wanted to get up, but I couldn't. I felt restrained. I suddenly heard a loud roar that snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked up and glared at Emma before I through myself to the side which broke the chair I was in. I ripped my hands part which broke the ropes and saw Stiles throwing the chess pieces aside. Both our nogistunes roared in anger. I felt myself being pulled back.

I felt as if I was in a hole. I looked around but it was all black. I started panting heavily. I had to get out. I began to push upwards hoping to break free. I felt the part above me beginning to break and I reached my hand up and grabbed something solid next to me, it was a carpet. I did the same with my other hand. I began to peel myself up when I realized I was wrapped in some sort of cloth. I got up and raised my hands but I still couldn't see. I went to take the cloth off me but I felt myself being pinned to a coach. I tried frantically to break free and shout but I couldn't.

"Hold them." I heard Peter strangle out and that only made me try harder.

"I'm trying." Scott said and I tried shouting out but it got muffled by the cloth over my face. "Wait, wait, wait!" He shouted and I felt someone taking the wrapping off my face and I looked up to see Scott and Peter hovering over me and my twin.

"Scott?" I whispered in disbelief and he looked as if he was gonna say something when he was interrupted.

"Scott." Deaton calmly said and we looked around for Emma and Seth but they were both gone. I looked for Lydia but she was also gone.

"Where are they? Where are they?" Scott shouted knowing he wouldn't get an answer. "Lydia! Lydia! Lydia!"

* * *

**Next chapter is going up NOW! Two chapters in one day! Review both though please!**


	47. Insatiable

_Nothing ever happens in a quiet town like Beacon Hills. Everyone knows your name, everyone's nice, nothing happens. Until that night. The murder. Now? My best friend is a werewolf. My twin brother is still ordinary human and uses a baseball bat as a weapon. The new girl who hunts werewolves for fun. My other best friend can't help but finding bodies every turn she takes. And me? Well, I have a few secrets of my own. I'm human. Until that night. Now everything's gonna change._

* * *

I sat on my bed with Scott next to me. We haven't said a word since everything had happened. I had just got checked by Melissa and she told me I was medically okay. She was checking Stiles now. "Are you okay?" Scott asked me and I didn't take my eyes off the wall.

"I don't know. I'm a dark witch." I told him and he wrapped his arm around me and I leaned into his . "I missed you."

"I missed you too." He said kissing my head.

"I tried to communicate with you. That day when we planted the bomb in the sheriff station, when we were at the busses, I was the one who said your name, I pushed you." I told him and he smiled down at me. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bree? She's here." Stiles told me knocking on the door.

"Okay, let's do this." I said sighing out. We got up and walked out to the living room. Everyone looked at Stiles and I nervously.

"Guys, we have to do this." Stiles said and I took my hand in his comfortingly.

"Do you recognize me?" Noshiko asked and I nodded pulling my lips in.

"Stop." I heard Kira shout as she ran into the room.

"It's okay. We're the one who asked her to come." Stiles told her and she shook her head at us.

"No you guys are the ones who's going to get stabbed with swords." She told us and I sighed sadly. "Mom, don't do this to him."

"It's already done." She said and before anyone had any time to react the oni came from the shadows. I breathed in deeply before the oni walked up to us and grabbed us by the head. It felt as if they were looking into our bodies, searching for the nogistunes. They let us go and there was a searing pain behind my ear and I fell to the ground with a gasp. "Look behind their ears." Noshiko ordered them and I saw Scott hovering over me as he checked behind our ears.

"It worked." He said letting out a relived sigh. "But how do we know it's really them? I mean, the nogistune is all about playing tricks, right?" And I sighed out as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Scott's favorite sex position is-" I started to say but Scott quickly interrupted me.

"It's her!" He said with wide eyes and I smirked at him.

"So, I'm actually me?" Stiles asked as we both had a blanket wrapped around our bodies for warmth.

"More you than the Nogitsune."

"Can the oni find him?" I asked with hope lacing my voice.

"Tomorrow night. It's too close to dawn now."

"Can they kill him?"

"It depends on how strong he is."

"What about Lydia?" I asked nervous for my best friend. "Why would he take her?"

"He would only take her for an advantage."

"You mean her power?" Scott asked quirking an eyebrow.

"The power of a banshee." I said knowingly.

* * *

We drove to the sheriff station to find dad. When we got there I took Scott's hand and we walked into his office as he tried to find something. "Ah, If I could just find my keys."

"In your coffee cup." I said letting him know we were there.

"You always drop them in your empty cup." Stiles reminded him softly as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Oh!" Dad said chuckling a little. He reached into his coffee mug and pulled out his keys. He smiled at us before he rushed over and pulled us into a bone crushing hug. I let out a breathy laugh as we returned the hug.

"Hey, Dad." Stiles said as we pulled apart.

"Is it over?" He asked hopefully but I shook my head sadly.

"Not yet." Stiles answered and dad frowned in confusion.

"Dad they have Lydia, we need to find her." I told him and he nodded as he rushed into the hall and came back in after a few moments.

"We got an APB out on Lydia's car. Every unit on the road is looking for her." He told us and I nodded as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Isn't there anything else that we could do?" I asked shaking my head.

"At this hour? No, not really."

"They took her for a reason, Dad."

"Look, If we can figure out the why, then we'll figure out the where." He told us and Scott wrapped his arm around me.

"Okay."

"What would the nogitsune's need with a banshee?" Dad asked and I smiled at him slightly, just proud he remembered what everyone was.

"I don't know, Lydia's pretty good at finding dead bodies." Stiles said smiling a bit.

"Maybe they need to find a body?" I offered.

"Scott, you know more about this than all of us." Dad said turning to Scott who frowned in confusion.

"Me?" My boyfriend asked gesturing to himself.

"You said you got the whole story from Noshiko?" Dad said and my eyes widened at his words, 'the whole story'.

"Yeah, but that happened during World War II. Like 70 years ago." Scott reminded him and Stiles shared a look with wide eyes.

"Wait. What did you say?" I asked perking up a bit.

"Noshiko told me about the internment camp-" Scott started to say but Stiles interrupted him.

"No, before that. You said, the whole story."

"Yeah. What is it?" Scott asked in confusion and I remembered Meredith saying how we should know the whole story.

"There's a girl at Eichen House. Her name's Meredith. I think she might be able to help." I told them and we all shared a look before rushing out to the front lobby. Dad walked up to Parrish.

"She's still there?" Dad asked him.

"Yeah, but they moved her to the Closed Unit." Parrish told us and my eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Why?" I asked.

"They said behavioral issues. She wouldn't stop screaming." Parrish told us as my breath hitched in surprise.

"Hey look, you guys go home, I'll get Meredith, okay?" Dad said and we nodded slightly as we headed back to the house.

* * *

I sat on the couch in silence as Stiles slept. I had this bad feeling, like something was gonna happen. I walked over to the fire place and sat down. I was freezing so I held my hand out and a moment later, the entire inside of the fire place caught on fire.

"Oh my god!" I gasped out in horror before I held my hand out further in hope it would stop but it only grew. I threw my hands out in frustration and it stopped. I sighed in relief as I sat back down. I ran my hands over a vase with flowers in it. I touched the flowers and they immediately wilted. I felt energy flow through me and I gasped at the feeling. I has just killed something, and I liked it. I pulled my lips in before letting out a shaky breath. I went to bring them back to life when I heard someone jump up and gasp next to me. I hastily whipped around as saw Stiles breathing heavily. Scott ran down the stairs quickly and we ran to Stiles.

"Hey! You okay?" I asked him.

"What happened? How long was I out?" He asked breathlessly.

"Just a couple of hours. You should sit down. Both of you should." Scott said looking between Stiles and I.

"Where's our dad?"

"He's at Eichen House, questioning everyone. Looking for Meredith. I promised him I wouldn't let you two out of my sight." Scott told us and I nodded.

"Okay, what about the others?" I asked him crossing my arms over my chest.

"Allison, Isaac, the twins, they're all looking for Lydia."

"It's starting to feel like we're waiting for a ransom call." I said with a sigh as I sat on the couch.

"We'll find her. You alright?" He asked the two of us and I nodded slightly.

"Yeah. I don't know why, I just can't seem to get warm." Stiles said as he rubbed his arm trying to convert heat.

"Maybe you should sit down. Take it easy." Scott said softly as he touched Stiles' arm but Stiles jumped back. "You're in pain."

"It's not that bad. Just more like a dull ache." I answered for him and Stiles nodded at me.

"Where?" Scott asked the two of us.

"Sort of everywhere." Stiles answered as he sat down next to me and wrapped an arm around me to try to keep me warm.

"Tell me the truth. How much does it really hurt?" Scott said looking at us and my phone started to vibrate. I fished it out and saw who it was.

"It's Kira. Hey, what's up." I asked tiredly.

"She's here. In Coach's class. And you need to get here now too. Like, right now." Kira told me and my eyes widened.

"Wait who's there?"

"Meredith, get here now!" She told me before hanging up.

"What is it?" Scott asked me and I looked up at him.

"It's Meredith. She's at the school. We have to go now before they get her." I said getting up and running out the door.

* * *

We quickly drove to the school and rushed in pushing past the double doors. We met up with Kira and I gave her a quick hug. She smiled at me and we took off down the hallway. Scott directed us to the music room and we rushed in to see the doctor on the floor and Meredith at the piano with Coach holding a tazer.

"Well? Get her outta here!" Coach ordered us and we gently took Meredith out of the school and I climbed into the backseat with her.

"I'll call you." Kira told us before rushing back into the school.

"Okay. Where's Lydia?" Stiles asked her as they turned to face her.

"Who's Lydia?" She asked in confusion and we all shared a shocked look.

* * *

We drove to Scott's house and rushed in with Meredith. We got through the door and saw Mr. McCall standing there with Isaac. I felt anger surge through me at the sight of him as I struggled to fight down my powers. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He said turning to Scott.

"Free period. We're doing group study."

"Who's she?" He questioned quirking an eyebrow at Meredith.

"She's my girlfriend." Stiles said throwing his arm around her and she looked at him.

"You're not my type." She told him and I pulled in my lips to keep from cracking up.

"Well, obviously we have a lot to talk about. We should maybe take this upstairs." He offered and I saw her staring at Isaac.

"He's my type." She said and Isaac looked at her in surprise.

"Okay. Isaac, you can come too." Stiles said scratching his forehead. "Bree you're coming." He told me and I laughed before walking up the stairs with the others.

"Lydia? You mean the red-haired girl." Meredith said as we stood in front of her on the bed.

"Yes! Yes! Good. Progress. Now, all you got to do is tell us where she is." Stiles said and Meredith smiled.

"Okay. If she tells me." She said and I tilted my head at her as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"If she tells you?" I questioned sharing a look with Isaac and he shrugged his shoulders. "Can you ask her?"

"I already did." She told us.

"Perfect! Perfect. What did she say?" Stiles asked as he knelt in front of her.

"She said she doesn't want to be found." She told us and my smile fell from my face.

"That's good too. Okay."

"Okay you guys, come here." I said taking the two boys to a corner. Isaac looked out the window with deep consideration and I made a face at him as I scoffed. "Isaac no."

"What how did you know what I was saying?" He asked incredulously as he turned to me.

"I know you Isaac, and we are not torturing the poor girl!" I whisper yelled and Stiles looked at us with wide eyes.

"I'm just saying-"

"Isaac, we're not going to torture her." Stiles said like he was talking to a three year old.

"I meant scare her." He corrected us and I shook my head at him.

"We're not going to psychologically torture her either!"

"Fine. How about this? You said she hears things, right?" Isaac said and I nodded at him.

"Yeah."

"Doesn't that mean she's like Lydia? A banshee?" Isaac said and we stared at Meredith before walking back over.

"Alright Meredith, let's try something else, okay?" I asked calmly and she nodded.

"Okay, just try to focus on the sounds around you." Stiles said as we he and Isaac kelt in front of her as I sat on the bed.

"On what you're hearing." Isaac added.

"Just focus on the silence

"Listen to the silence."

"Focusing on the silence."

"Listening to the-" Isaac started to say but Stiles interrupted him.

"Okay, will you just let me handle this, Isaac. Please? I just... I have more experience with banshees." Stiles said shaking his head.

"Yeah. And mental patients." Isaac said as I shot him a look and he shrugged innocently.

"Isn't anyone going to get that?" Meredith asked in an obvious tone and I frowned in confusion.

"Get what?" I asked tilting my head.

"The phone."

"What phone?" Isaac asked and she looked at him.

"The phone." She told him and I raised my eyebrows at Stiles.

"Oh, the phone. My phone? Yes." Stiles said hurriedly as quickly pulled out his phone and pretended to answer. "Hello. Yes, she's actually sitting right here. It's for you." He told Meredith and I had to bite the inside of my mouth to keep from laughing as he handed her the phone. Meredith used it for a few moments before 'hanging up' and giving it back to Stiles.

"They say Coup de Foudre." She said and my eyes widened.

"Coup de what? What is that Spanish?" Stiles asked and I shook my head.

"French." I said as Scott came into the room. "It's French."

"We have to go, now!" Stiles said as he got up but I grabbed his elbow stopping him.

"Can I have a minute?" I asked the other two and the nodded after a moment and left the room.

"Bree we have to go!" He said and I gave him a look. "Hey, hey. You don't need to worry about me."

"Well, yeah. I didn't get to say anything to mom." I reminded him sadly.

"You didn't need to say anything. And I'm going to be around a long time. I promise." He told me and he sat down next to me.

"Well, then take it as a reminder. Maybe you don't need to hear it, but I need to know that I said it. I love you." I said choking up a bit as I looked at him. "I'm proud of you. I'm proud of us."

* * *

"Hey, you okay?" Scott asked as we drove in the car.

"Yeah."

"Yeah. You don't have to worry about us." I told him comfortingly.

"Alright, I'll say it. You both look like you're dying. You're pale, thin and you look like you're getting worse. And we're all sitting here thinking it. When we find the other you, are they gonna look like they're getting better?" Isaac asked an we all sat in silence, not knowing the answer. "What happens if they get hurt?"

"You mean if they die, do we die? I don't care. Just so long as no else dies because of me. I remember everything I did, Scott. I remember pushing that sword into you. I remember twisting it." Stiles said not taking his eyes off the road.

"I remember killing all those people, hurting you guys..." I said trailing off as I shook my head.

"It wasn't you." Scott argued.

"Yeah, but I remember it. You guys gotta promise me. You can't let anyone else get hurt because of us." Stiles said and they stayed silent.

"Scott," I said breaking the silence. "Scott promise me."

"I don't want you getting hurt." Scott told me from the passenger seat and I shook my head. I was about to argue back but we arrived at the camp. We got out and stood in silence, not knowing what to do next. "We've done this before, guys. A couple of weeks ago we were standing around just like this and we saved Malia, remember? That was a total stranger. This is Lydia."

"I'm here to save my best friends." Allison said looking at me and I smiled at her.

"I came to save mine." Scott added.

"I just didn't feel like doing any homework." Isaac said walking in and I smiled at him.

"You sure you can fight?" Scott asked me as he pulled me aside.

"Yeah, yeah I'll be fine. Don't worry." I told him with a small smile.

"I always worry." He reminded me. "I don't want you getting hurt."

"I'll be fine, Scott." I told him softly as I cupped his face in mine. I pressed my lips to his in a passionate kiss. After a few moments we pulled apart and I leaned my head against his. "I love you, Scott."

"I love you too." He said and with that we walked in.

"Kira, turn around and go home. Take your friends with you." I heard someone say and we walked faster to see Noshiko say with the oni behind her and Scott and Stiles left to go find Lydia. Allison pulled her bow out with an arrow in hand.

"I can't. When I looked at the game I realized who I was actually playing. You." Kira said.

"Call them off." Allie said as she put her arrow in her bow and pulled it back, ready to fire.

"You think you could take them alive? You think you can save them?"

"What if we can?" Kira asked.

"I tried something like it 70 years ago. Your friend's are gone." She said looking at me and I swallowed a lump in my throat.

"Are you sure? Or if Stiles and Bree don't have to die. Maybe Rhys didn't have to die either?" Kira said and the oni drew their swords as if they ready for a battle.

"I see I'm no longer the Fox now, Kira. You are. But the Nogitsune's is still my demon to bury." She said and the oni disappeared. A few moments later, Noshiko gasped and held out her hand. She opened her hand open and there was a dying firefly, it soon turned to ashes and I frowned in confusion.

"What is that? What does that mean?" I asked nervously.

"It means there's been a change in ownership. Now they belong to me." I heard Stiles say. I whipped my head to look at him but I knew it was really my twin, it was Seth. A second later Emma followed him out with a smirk on her face. The oni drew their swords and came at us, Kira immediately jumped to action and she grabbed her sword and began to fight. Isaac was fighting one of them as Allison fought with her arrow. Arrows soared through the air but the oni cut them in half. I was fighting two of them with my powers, even though I was weak I still had some powers left. I kicked at them and punched them. I gasped when I saw Isaac get thrown to the ground by one of them. One of the oni was about to bring their sword down on him but Allison put her bow in front of him, blocking the hit. She smacked the oni in the head and he went flying as Isaac got up. One of the oni was coming towards me and started swinging with his sword and I dodged all of his swings. I used to my mind to knock the sword out of his hand and from there we were fighting with our body as I heard swords smashing against each other.

"How do we stop them?" Isaac yelled out.

"You can't!" Noshiko cried out and I groaned. One of the oni slashed Isaac in the stomach and blood came from his mouth. They kept slashing at his body and arrows were soaring through the air. The oni fighting me left to attack Isaac. I tried using my magic to knock the swords out of their hands but they were tok strong. Isaac fell to the ground and just as they were about stab him in the stomach one arrow got the oni in the chest and it looked down in surprise. The ground began to shake and a bright yellow beam came out from his chest where the arrow was and the oni turned to ash. I saw one of the swords coming at Allison and my eyes widened.

"NO!" I screamed as I jumped in front of her. I felt a searing pain in my body. I looked down in shock when I saw the sword in me. The sword was taken out of me and the oni disappeared.

_"Scottandikissedandheaskedmeout." I said rapidly all at once. I expected her to be mad and hell at me so I closed my eyes to brace myself but no yelling came, I only felt someone wrap their arms around me._

_"Bree I'm not mad at all. I'm actually extremely happy, for both of you." She told me pulling apart and I gaped at her in shock. "You deserve someone like him after all this, I just want him to be happy, that's all I ever wanted for him. For you too. You're my best friend."_

I tasted blood in my mouth as I fell to the ground. Someone had caught me from hitting the ground. I looked up as saw Scott holding me in his arms.

_"You know what happened, right?" Stiles asked me while my back was turned._

_"You mean how Scott turned into a werewolf?" I asked pulling my lips in. "Yeah, yeah I know."_

_"This is gonna be one hell of a year, isn't it?" Stiles asked me._

_"You were the ones bitching nothing ever happened here!"_

I felt the memories come back to me likes a fantasy book. I was breathing heavily as the pain began to fade away.

"Bree." Scott said softly as he laid me on his lap.

"Did you find her? Is she okay? Is Lydia safe?" I asked breathlessly.

_"Well? Is anybody gonna get us a coat?" Lydia asked as she room her arms off her chest and I did the same and I smirked at the two of us._

"She's okay. Yeah." He said and he placed his hand on my bloody one and frowned in confusion. "I can't. I can't take your pain."

"It's because it doesn't hurt." I told him as I stared at him.

_I closed my eyes and focused on fire. "Open your eyes, Bree." I opened my eyes to see the fire lit._

_"Did I do this?" I asked skeptically and I looked around to see every candle in the room lit. I smiled as I placed a hand over my mouth in awe. __"Am I witch?" I asked him and he nodded._

"No." Scott said shaking his head an I nodded.

"It's okay." I said with a year rolling down my cheek.

_"You have to promise to always love me more than any new best friend you find here." I mumbled into his shoulder in a small voice and I felt his chest rumble as he laughed at my comment._

_"No one could ever replace you." Jackson reassured me as I pulled back to look at him and he pressed a lingering kiss to my forehead. "I love you, Bree Stilinski."_

_"I love you too, Jackson Whittmore." I told him as I leaned up and pressed a kiss to his cheek._

"Bree."

"It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. It's perfect. I'm in the arms of my first love. The first person I ever loved. The person I'll always love." I said with more tears rolling down my cheeks and he shook his head as tears came down his face.

_"Hey, hey. You don't need to worry about me." Stiles told me softly._

_"Well, yeah. I didn't get to say anything to mom." I reminded him sadly._

_"You didn't need to say anything. And I'm going to be around a long time. I promise." He told me and he sat down next to me._

_"Well, then take it as a reminder. Maybe you don't need to hear it, but I need to know that I said it. I love you." I said choking up a bit as I looked at him. "I'm proud of you. I'm proud of us."_

"I love you. Scott. Scott McCall."

"Don't, please, don't. Bree don't, please." He said as he sobbed.

_"Yeah that works too." I said breathlessly once we pulled apart and he smiled at me. "But you still have to ask me." I told him smirking at his handsome face and he rolled his eyes playfully at me._

_"Bree, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked me sincerely and I smiled at him brightly as nodded happily before pressing my lips to his once again. "Yeah that words too." He said pulling apart repeating my words and I giggle happily at him before pressing our lips together again._

"I don't regret anything. I don't. You have to tell Stiles, and my dad... Tell them..." I said before I felt myself fade away into darkness. My eyes fluttered shut and I never got to finish my sentence. And with that, I died.

_"We shouldn't both get in trouble!" Little Stiles said pouting after we had just bit the kid who attempted to take our crayon in pre-school._

_"Let's make a rule then. We take turns getting in trouble. This time it's your turn." I told Stiles and he nodded at me with a bright smile._

* * *

**So if I'm being honest here, I cried writing this.**

**THIS**

**IS NOT**

**THE END**

**DO NOT STOP READING THIS OKAY? The last part was a nessiary evil, REVIEW PLEASE AND TELL ME YOUR REACTIONS!**


	48. Divine Move

_Nothing ever happens in a quiet town like Beacon Hills. Everyone knows your name, everyone's nice, nothing happens. Until that night. The murder. Now? My best friend is a werewolf. My twin brother is still ordinary human and uses a baseball bat as a weapon. The new girl who hunts werewolves for fun. My other best friend can't help but finding bodies every turn she takes. And me? Well, I have a few secrets of my own. I'm human. Until that night. Now everything's gonna change._

* * *

I ran down the hospital hallway as I watched myself being rolled down the hallway in a gurney. I was dead. I stopped in the waiting room with my friends. Stiles was sobbing, along with the others. Allison was a mess and blamed herself as she held into Lydia who was also crying. Even Kira was crying. Isaac hasn't said a word to anyone, he just sat in one of the chairs with silent tears streaming down his face. Scott was an absolute mess. He had punched a wall out back. He couldn't stop crying. He kept muttering that he was sorry. I saw the double doors and my dad, Derek, and the twins ran in.

"Bree?" My dad whispered with hope but everyone stayed silent. He looked at us in shock as tears began to pool into his eyes.

"Oh my god." Aiden said as he shook his head with tears beginning to come into his eyes. Lydia's phone began to buzz and she pulled it out and hesitated before answering.

"Hey, Jackson." She said sniffling.

"Hey Lydia... You okay?" I heard Jackson ask and I pulled my lips in, knowing where this was going.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I'm fine." She said placing her face in her hands as tears steamed down her face.

"Oh, okay good. Hey do you know where Bree is? She isn't answering her phone and she told me she would call me tonight."

"Oh Bree isn't answering her phone? Jackson... Jackson there's something you need to know. There- there was a fight with the oni she told you about... She- she got stabbed." She said letting out a choked sob.

"Is she... Is she okay?" Jackson asked and I could tell that he knew the answer to that question.

"No... She isn't okay. Jackson she's gone." Lydia said as she began to sob and Allison wrapped her arm around the strawberry blonde. "Jackson? Jackson are you there?" She asked and pulled the phone away from her ear. She put her phone away and closed her eyes as she leaned her head against the wall. Melissa came through the doors with tear stained cheeks. I ran up to Stiles and I waved my arms desperate trying to make him see me, it felt like I had the nogistune in me again. No one could see or hear me.

"Bree is in the morgue, if you guys want. Some of you can see her before she um... Before she has to..." Melissa said trailing off and the others nodded blankly. I followed my friends to see my body. Scott, Allison, my dad, Lydia, Stiles, Derek, and Isaac came to see me. We walked in and I heard Lydia's breath hitch. There was a large blood stain on my shirt where the wound was. I was lying dead on a table. Stiles was frozen at the door, everyone else walked in.

"I'm so sorry Bree." Allison said as she took my hand in hers. She stared at my face for a few moments before she broke down. Her sobs were the only sound that filled the room. Isaac gently helped her up and took her away from my body. Derek wasn't saying anything, he just stared at me with wide eyes. My dad sat next to me. He tried to quiet his tears as he pressed a kiss to my forehead. Stiles was holding onto Lydia as she cried, at least something good came from this. Scott walked up to me and sat down in the seat where my dad was before. He opened his mouth to say anything but nothing came out. He just took my hand and pressed a lingering kiss to it.

"Hey... Hey guys can I have a second with Bree?" Stiles asked and after a moment everyone nodded and left Stiles with my body. He stared at me numbly for a moment before walking over and sitting down. "This- this wasn't the plan. You were gonna grow up, you were gonna have kids and probably marry Scott. Knowing you... You would probably find some unknown way to become Wonder Woman." Stiles said chuckling a bit for a moment. His body started shaking and he started crying again. "This wasn't supposed to happen. You shouldn't be lying dead in front of me. No one else was supposed to die. It wasn't your turn Bree." He said and after a moment he stood up and walked out.

"Bree?" I heard a familiar voice say and I spun around and I saw someone who had long brown hair in front of me. Someone who was in a long white night gown. Someone who had blood on their lips. Someone who has been gone for a long time now.

"Mom?" I whispered with tears springing into my eyes. She smiled and nodded at me before embracing me into her arms.

"This was not the plan for you, Stiles was right. You were supposed to marry Scott and live a long healthy life." She told me as we pulled apart. "But I guess it wasn't the worst thing that happened, I suppose you know what happens now?"

"I have to leave?" I asked as I stared back at my body.

"What? No, you're not leaving Bree. You're going back." She told me and I whipped my head to look at her.

"What?" I asked in disbelief. "How?"

"Honey why do you think I said this wasn't a horrible thing? It's because since you're a dark witch and you died, you're going to be purified." She told me as she placed a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"I get to go back?" I whispered with a small smile tugging on my lips and she nodded at me.

"You get to go back." She said with a smile. "But it's not like this is free, you may not always be the person you were before."

"What do you mean?" I asked as I frowned in confusion.

"What you do, what you can do, like your magic, your feelings." She told me sadly. "But go back. Be the person you want to be. Don't let anyone stop you from doing that, okay?" She said and I nodded with tears coming to my eyes again. And before I had a chance to say anything else I felt as if I was being sucked back to my body. I gave my mom a smile and I wanted to give her a hug but I didn't get the chance. I was going back.

* * *

I woke up with a start as I let in a sharp intake of air. I breathed heavily as I felt the air pool into my lungs. "JESUS CHRIST!" I heard someone cry out and I frantically looked around and saw Isaac staring at me with wide eyes. He looked startled and I stared at him for a few moments before staring at my hands. This was real. I'm back. I pushed myself off the table and my knees wobbled. Isaac quickly ran over and caught me before I fell.

"Bree?" He whispered and I nodded as I let out a breathy laugh. He smiled and laughed a bit before he grabbed me and pulled me into a tight hug. I smiled brightly as he let me go. "But... How?"

"I was a dark witch and I- I was purified when I died." I said shaking my head in awe. He smiled at me before bringing me back into another hug.

"I'm guessing some people might wanna see you." Isaac said chuckling a bit and I nodded as we pulled apart. We walked out the hallway. He motioned me to wait here and I nodded as he walked forward. "Uh guys... There's someone you might wanna see." He said sheepishly the others furrowed their eyebrows in confusion. I walked into the room and their eyes widened in shock. Lydia and Allison were the first to react. They jumped out of their seats and ran up to me. They hugged me on either sides as tight as they could.

"I'm so sorry Bree." Allie told me as she sniffled and I shook my head.

"I would do it all over again." I told her honestly and she smiled.

"Let's hope you don't have to." She said and I smiled as I pulled back. My dad walked up to me and crushed me in a hug.

"You're grounded, you hear me?" He said and I let out a breathy laugh. I pulled back and was immediately pulled into a bone crushing hug from Stiles. We stayed like that for a few moments. I hugged him back as tight as I could. I saw Scott standing behind him and I kissed Stiles cheek before running over to Scott. He picked me up and spun me around. I giggled happily as he placed me on the ground. He stared at me for a few moments before he pressed a kiss to my lips. He kissed me like I would disappear again in that very moment.

"I love you." I whispered so only he would hear.

"I love you too." He whispered back. We pulled apart and I smiled at everyone.

"Not that we are not thrilled to see you but... How are you here?" Lydia asked and I smiled at her slightly.

"Well I was a dark witch, when I died I was purified, then I woke up and saw Isaac standing over me, and then I came out here and... I guess you're all caught up now." I said sheepishly but was still smiling. "And where's my phone I gotta tell Jackson that I'm alive, Lydia I think you gave the poor boy a heart attack."

"You gave us a heart attack!" Lydia exclaimed while she was laughing lightly. "Here use mine." She said as she gave me her phone. I smiled at her in thanks before dialing Jackson's number which I knew by heart. It rang a few times before he answered.

"Look Lydia I-" He started to say but I cut him off.

"Hey Jack." I said smiling brightly.

"...Bree?" He whispered in awe and I laughed.

"Yeah, yeah it's me."

"Was that a prank before?" He asked and I could tell he was still crying a little.

"Oh no, I was dead... For like three hours. But you know when I told you I was a dark witch? Yeah well dying purified me." I said nodding and he laughed.

"And this is what happens when I move half way across the world, huh?" He asked and I laughed.

"Yeah you better get your ass back here soon okay? But we gotta finish this thing now, so call me later okay?" I said and went to hang up before I heard his voice.

"Okay, but hey Bree?"

"Yeah?"

"Try not to die." He told me bluntly and I laughed.

"Yeah well, no promises, I've died twice in the past like, two months. Three times a charm." I said in a sing songy voice before hanging up despite his arguing. "So! What's the plan?"

"Wait what?" Isaac asked incredulously.

"What's the plan?" I asked slowly as if I was talking to a three year old.

"You were stabbed and were dead for like three hours!" Isaac cried out as he stared at me with wide eyes.

"Yeah and that's thirteen hours less from the last time I died!" I argued back waving my arms around.

"Do you even hear yourself! 'The last time I died...'" Isaac said mockingly and I rolled my eyes at him as I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned into Scott.

"I can take care of myself." I told him sternly.

"And those are the exact words you said before you died."

"But I came back!" I shouted loudly causing doctors to turn to me. I shifted on my feet uncomfortably as I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Okay, we can do this later, alright?" Scott said soothingly. "And you know I hate asking this, Bree but how can we know this isn't the nogistune and your body isn't in some ditch?" Scott asked me and I gave him a coy smile.

"Reverse cow girl." I told him simply and he groaned at me.

"Why did you tell them that! You could've just told then anything else!" He said frantically and I laughed as I shrugged innocently.

* * *

We all split up after the hospital. Stiles and I went to Mrs. Yukimura's house, they wanted to talk to us. We walked in the house and I felt uncomfortable since just hours ago she had wanted us dead. We sat on the couch next to Kira and her mom have us some tea.

"Here, it'll calm you." She told us soothingly and I gratefully took a mug.

"What is it?" Stiles asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Tea, moron." I said sighing out and he gave me a look which I returned before he turned back to Noshiko.

"What? Like magic tea?"

"No, chamomile tea. Drink it." She told us and I smiled at her before taking a few sips.

"They're not safe here." Kira's dad said walking into the room which made me jump a little.

"They're not safe anywhere."

"But Allison killed one of them." I reminded them.

"Doesn't that mean something? She killed an Oni." Kira said backing up my statement and I sent her a grateful smile.

"Is that even possible?" Stiles asked fiddling with his fingers as he shook his head and stared at the ground.

"I'm not sure how... But she did it. She killed one of them."

"Yeah, and then they killed Bree when she saved Allison from being killed. My sister... Was dead." He reminded us and I shut my eyes as looked at the ground as a shudder went down my spine. "Now I guess the only good thing is it looks like I'm dying, too."

"They made a powerful move by splitting the four of you." She told us and I looked up at her.

"So what's our move?" I asked shaking my head sadly.

"At this point, you need a divine move." Mr. Yukimura informed us and I nodded my head in understanding.

"What's that?" My twin asked softly.

"In the game of Go, it's what we call a truly inspired, or out-of-the-box move." I told him and he gave me a confused look as I shrugged innocently.

"The Nogitsune's has had sente, the advantage, until this point. What you need is a divine move in order to turn the game around."

"Okay, so is anyone feeling divinely inspired?" Stiles asked and I smiled at him slightly in amusement as I took another sip of tea from my mug.

"Mom, you said you trapped it in a glass jar, right?" Kira asked with an idea seeming to be formed in her head.

"It wasn't the jar that trapped it. It was where I buried it."

"The Nemeton." Stiles and I whispered in unison.

"Mrs. Yukimura told us it was the Nemeton that kept it trapped." I told them as I stood with Scott, Lydia, and Deaton in the examination office in the animal clinic.

* * *

"The problem is this isn't even a person you're fighting. It just looks like one. It's a spirit that's taken the shape of a human." Deaton reminded us pointedly.

"The shape of my best friend and girlfriend." Scott said as he took my hand and I looked at the wall blankly.

"Yeah, mine too. I mean best friends, sorry Bree, we're sisters, lets not go down that road, yet again." She said smirking at me slightly and I smiled back at her. "Someone caught it once. Someone can do it again, right?"

"I don't know. This thing was trapped a long time ago, before the Nemeton was cut down. It doesn't have the same power anymore." I told them leaning my elbows on a nearby table.

"Is there anything that does?"

"Possibly. When the tree was whole, its wood was sometimes used to contain powerful objects. But those objects are very rare." Deaton informed us as he shook his head in slight defeat.

"Wait a second. Powerful objects Like an Alpha's claws?" Lydia asked and my eyes widened as I figured out where she was going.

"Which Alpha?"

"Talia Hale." I said absently and Lydia nodded her head at me. "Peter had them in this wooden box with a triskele carved on the lid."

"What if it was made from the Nemeton?" Lydia said with hope lacing her voice.

"It was." Deaton told us nodding and I frowned in confusion at him.

"How do you know?" I asked tilting my head slightly.

"Because I made it." He told us and my eyes widened in shock as I whipped out my phone. I quickly dialed Derek's number and held the phone up to my ear as I walked up to the front room.

"Hey, Bree." Derek greeted me over the phone.

"Hey Derek, do you still have the triskele box that held Talia's claws?" I asked suddenly feeling a little uncomfortable asking him for the box where his mothers claws where.

"Uh yeah, why?" He asked in confusion.

"We think it'll trap the nogistune, can you meet us?"

"Yeah sure, oh hey Aiden wants to talk. Can I put him on?" He asked and before I could answer I heard him shuffling his feet as he walked over to Aiden.

"Hey Aid, what's up?" I asked and I heard him sigh and heard his footsteps walk into another room.

"Look, I know we haven't really talked about everything that happened between us, I felt like things were left sorta unsaid." He said and I could tell he was frowning. "And, hearing that you died, and watching your dead body being raced down the hallway at the hospital..."

"Aiden, I know you're one of the good guys now. You've risked your life for us just to prove to us that you've changed, and I can tell you have. I love you, Aiden. I do. But I don't feel about you the way I thought I did, you're one of my best friends. I would give my life for you, in a heart beat. I don't want you thinking that I don't trust you, because I do." I told him honestly and I could practically hear him smirk. "I can hear you smirking."

"You can what?" He asked as he laughed in confusion.

"I can hear you smirking, like I said, I know you Aiden. Your smirking right now, aren't you?" I asked rhetorically as I sat down in one of the waiting chairs and crossed my legs.

"Okay, maybe I am." He said laughing and I smiled.

"I better go, I'll see you in a few minutes. We have to meet with the triskele box so we can trap the nogistune." I told him getting up and I paused.

"What?" He asked in alarm.

"No I just... I just never thought I would be saying that. I should be talking about binge watching Lost, or some TV show I watch." I said sighing as I shook my head.

"You watch Lost?" He asked incredulously.

"Yeah, why?"

"You know they're all dead, right?" He told me and I gasped I shock. "I'm gonna take that as you didn't know."

"Damn right I didn't know! God Aiden you suck!" I exclaimed in annoyance.

"No, you sucked." He told me coyly and I gaped slightly with a smile tugging at my lips.

"Well may I remind you, so did you."

"Touche. Okay we better get going, see you in a few." He said a laughing a bit.

"Okay see you then. Oh and Aiden?" I said just before hanging up.

"Yeah?"

"Be safe and love you." I said suddenly feeling nervous.

"Love you too, hopefully I'll see you soon."

"Are you okay?" I asked in concern.

"Just... Nervous I guess, in the alpha pack we never faced demonic ninjas." He said joking a bit and I laughed a bit at his pun.

"I promise I won't let anything happen to you, Aiden. Okay? Now for the fifth time, goodbye." I said laughing and he said goodbye before hanging up. I smiled slightly before walking back into the examination room. "Derek's got the triskele box. He's gonna meet us." I told them and I suddenly got a rushing feeling and Lydia and I both stumbled back.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked the two of us as I looked around weirdly.

"Something's happening. I had this sudden rushing feeling, like we're running out of time." Lydia said as I nodded at her inferring I had the same feeling.

"Yeah. Yeah, I kind of got that feeling, too." I heard Stiles say from the door with Kira holding him up.

* * *

"Scott, hold on." I said after sharing a look with Stiles as we all stood at the school entrance.

"We know what you're all thinking. If this works, it might kill us, too." Stiles said sighing.

"But even if it does, you have to go through with it. Besides, like I said, three times a charm." I said trying to make a small joke, when no one laughed I cleared my throat. "Stick with the plan, okay?"

"The plan is to save you guys. That's the plan I'm going with." Scott said determinedly and we nodded slightly before trudging in. We walked in and were shocked at what we saw. It was snowing. We were outside again, it seemed. We were in the back garden. It was snowing and my eyes widened in shock and confusion as I blindly grabbed Scott's hand.

"Oh, this is definitely not part of the plan." Stiles said looking around as I shook my head in confusion. Suddenly I heard footsteps approaching and saw the nogistunes approaching us.

"Like we promised, Stiles, Bree. We're going to kill all of them. One by one." Stiles' nogistune said clutching his hand into a fist.

"What the hell is this? Where are we?" I asked angrily.

"Between life and death." Emma said calmly and I scoffed at her.

"Well isn't that just peachy." I said with sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"Bardo." I heard Lydia whisper and I looked in her direction thinking back to when Kira told us about this place.

"But there are no peaceful deities here, Lydia." Stiles' nogistune told her. "You're both dying. And now everyone you care about is dying, too."

"What? What do you mean?" I asked nervously.

"We've captured almost all of the territories on the board. The hospital. The sheriff's station." Emma said and I gasped slightly at the thought of them hurting our parents. "And now the animal clinic."

"No!" I shouted as I began to charge at them but Scott grabbed my hand, holding me back.

"There's nothing you can do, Bree. Well, any of you. The world is going to burn and you will be forced to watch, from the side lines. So back down." My nogistune said and I rolled my eyes at her.

"You really love hearing your own voice, don't you?" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Do either of you know the ritual of seppuku?" Emma asked us and my breath hitched slightly knowing what she meant.

"No, and I don't want to." Stiles said as Lydia held on to him.

"When a samurai disembowels himself with his own sword to maintain his honor, but that's not the cut that kills him. The killing stroke is made by his kaishakunin, who beheads the samurai with his own katana. Stiles, your kaishakunin is Bree. And hers, well that's Lydia and Scott's decision. I'm going to make your sister kill you, Stiles. And your best friend or boyfriend kill you, Bree. And you're going to let them. Because just like you, they're all going to die." Emma said defiantly and I shook my head rapidly.

"Everyone touched by an Oni's blade. Unless they kill you first." Stiles' nogistune told us.

"No, no way in absolute hell. It's like Brad and Jennifer, it's never going to happen." I said as Emma raised her eyebrows at me.

"Pop culture reference." Scott sighed out as he shook his head.

"It will happen, because everyone is going to die."

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Stiles gasped out.

"To win the game." The nogistunes both said in unison before the oni came from no where. It was about to bring its sword down on Kira when she immediately stopped the blow with her own sword. More oni appeared. Lydia and Stiles hastily scattered to the corner of the room to avoid the fight. Scott transformed immediately and began fighting to his body. I saw some oni coming towards me and I scoffed at them.

"Oh please, let's see you try to kill me again." I said rolling my eyes before they began swinging their swords at me. I was dodging their blows as I swiftly slid underneath them and kicked them both in the back of their legs, which sent them tumbling to the ground. Their fall gave me the time I needed to get up and take a sword from one of the fallen oni. They both got up and the empty handed oni reached into his chest as pulled out another sword. I groaned in annoyance before beginning the fight. I stopped one of their blows and knocked them sideways. I quickly spun around in the air and kicked one of the oni in the chest which sent him staggering back. The snow never let up and as I fought I turned my head slightly to see Scott still fight, as was Kira. I was very impressed with how she was doing with all this, she learned self defenses and sword fighting very quickly. I saw to oni coming at me with their swords and I used a motion with my hands that looked like I was scooping up air, which I basically was. The air circled around me and I was lifted into the air and placed down next to one of them gently. The looked around confused before I tapped them on the shoulder slightly and I smiled sarcastically before fighting again.

"How is this happening? How are we in this place?" I shouted loudly, not stopping the fight.

"You're asking me? A month ago, I'd never even touched a sword." Kira shouted back and in any other situation I would laughed at her remark but we didn't have time for that. I slid under the oni's swords and they began to fight Scott who had just ran up to save me. I looked at everyone fighting as I laid on the ground and leaned on my elbows. I looked at the sword still in my hands and shared a look with Stiles, who also had a sword. We both nodded as I stood up shakily. I aimed the sword for my stomach where I had been hit first. I turned my head slightly and saw Lydia looking at Stiles and I in horror.

"Stiles, Bree, no!" Scott shouted as everyone stopped fighting.

"What if it saves you? What if it saves all of you?" I stuttered out clutching the sword tighter and I felt the tip of it hit my stomach.

"What if it's just another trick?" Lydia shouted nervously.

"No more tricks, Lydia." Stiles' nogistune said. "End it, Scott, Lydia. Let your friends fall on their own swords. Do for them what them cannot do for themselves. Do it. Be their kaishakunin's. Give up the game. You have no moves left." He said and I saw Stiles staring straight into his sword. He scrunched his face in confusion and turned his head slightly. I followed his gaze and saw a history book laying on the ground, there was also a table and chair. This was an illusion. It isn't real.

"We do. A divine move." Stiles said, tossing the sword he held back to Kira and I let the sword I held in my hands drop to the ground.

"Stop fighting them. It's an illusion. You have to stop fighting them. It looks real and it feels real, but Scott, you gotta trust me, it's an illusion." I told him and he looked at me in confusion before sighing. We all put away our weapons and the oni were in two lines, ready to strike us. We stood in lines as we walked forward. I heard Scott cry out in pain as the first blow came at him. Kira did the same. I didn't know if they would strike me, but soon enough they did and it was on my stomach. The pain was indescribable. It happened several more times before I raised my head and saw Scott pushing the nogistune's out the door. We all ran through and saw that the two figures wrapped in cloth's were gone.

"We're okay." Scott said in disbelief as stood their breathlessly. "We're-" Scott began to say again before someone had picked up Scott and shove him into a wall. I saw Seth standing there and saw Emma behind Kira. She slammed the kitsunes head into a locker and she fell to the ground. They looked at us as they advanced forwards and we staggered back.

"This was my game. You think you can beat me at my game? Divine move. Divine move. You think you have any moves at all? You can kill the Oni. But us? Us? We're a thousand years old. You can't kill me!" Stiles' clone yelled loudly in fury and we stopped running backwards.

"But we can change you." Lydia told them and they paused.

"What?" Emma asked in confusion.

"You forgot about the scroll. The Shugendo scroll." I told them defiantly as their faces showed concern.

"Change the host." They both whispered in fear.

"You can't be a fox and a wolf." Stiles said before Scott and Kira came from no where. Kira grabbed onto Emma tightly as Scott bit down on Seth's arm. He screamed in pain and then Scott bit Emma. Kira both stabbed them through the stomach and I smirked at them.

"Karma' a bitch, huh? Funny how the tables have turned." I gritted through my teeth with venom dripping in my voice. The swords were taken from their bodies and they both fell to the ground, and turned to ash. Two fireflies rose from the ashes and began to fly away. "Get them!" I shouted as I began to run towards them. I saw someone trap them both in the triskele box and screw it tightly. I smiled when I saw Allison and Isaac standing there. We all let out a breath of relief just before Stiles fell the ground, unconscious. I gasped and squatted next to him and felt for his pulse. I felt a steady beating and hung my head as I laughed a bit in relief. "He's alive." I said and everyone's concerned faces fell from their faces. A few moments later Stiles woke up and looked around.

"Oh, God, I fainted, didn't I?" He asked and I laughed at him and nodded. "We're alive. We're all alive?"

"Yeah. We're okay." I said smiling a bit. Lydia scrunched her face in confusion as she stood up from her seat. She looked down the hallway. "Lydia, what is it?"

"Bree..." She said trailing off and shaking her head. Someone was dead. I gasped in horror before I bolted from my position and raced down the hall. I sprinted outside and saw someone lying dead on the ground.

"Oh my god." I whispered in horror and I raced down the stairs and ran to the crowd. Tears pooled into my eyes when I saw Aiden lying on the ground, dead. Ethan was crying over his body. "No... No, no, no Aiden! No Aiden you can't do this." I said as gently shoved past Derek and squatted on my knees on the ground. I slammed my fists on Aiden's chest as I sobbed and I hung my head. "I promised you that you wouldn't die! You can't be dead, Aiden no! Please no." I said sobbing as I shook my head. I let out a shaky breath before I placed my hands on Aiden's chest. I could save him. I would save him, even if it meant killing me. I'm didn't care anymore. I felt energy surging through me and into him.

"Bree what are you doing?" I heard Derek ask and when I didn't respond he ripped me from his body. "Bree stop!"

"No Derek let me go! No he can't be dead no! I promised him he would be okay! I can save him! Just let me save him." I said as I pounded on Derek's chest but he wouldn't let me go. After a few moments of struggling to break free I realized he wasn't going to let me go. I finally broke down and let myself melt into his arms. I sobbed and he pulled me closer to his body. "I'm so sorry Aiden."

* * *

"I wish I could say something to them. I wish I could say something to all of them." Kira said as Allison, Lydia, her and I all stood at Lyda's locker. "But I don't how much space or how much time I'm supposed to give them."

"Kira. You've became a good friend to me this year but if you don't stop talking I will never speak to you again. You're acting as if 'them', doesn't include us. Like the deaths that just happened don't affect us at all. I died. One of my best friends is dead. I think we could use a little time too. " I reminded her angrily and she opened her mouth to say something but I just gave her a look and she snapped her mouth shut. Allison placed a comforting hand on my shoulder and I shot her a warm smile. As I looked over my shoulder I saw Malia and coach walking down the hallway.

"You ever run track? I mean, you have excellent muscle definition." He told her and she smirked at him.

"I sometimes ran from cougars trying to eat me." She told him and I smiled at her.

"I've had the same problem. So, listen, we're gonna start off slow. You know, a few classes here and there. Don't worry. You'll learn fast." He said and she smirked at him.

"I intend to." She said pointedly as she looked in my direction. I smiled at her softly, happy she was back in school and she returned the smile. I hope everything would go back to normal between us.

* * *

Scott, Stiles, Malia and I were in my twin's room. We were trying to teach Malia how to shift and be in control. She kept whipping her hand out in attempt to make her claws appear. She kept doing this but nothing happened.

"It's okay. Don't think about it too much." Scott told her and she looked up at him and nodded. "Just try to let it happen." He advised her and I smiled at my boyfriend. Malia closed her eyes and let out a breath. She whipped her hand out and her claws were at her finger tips. I perked up happily at my friend as she turned to show Stiles and I.

"Ah, wow!" Stiles said as we fell back onto the bed to avoid being clawed.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" She apologized, too happy to make sense of things. I smiled at her as she stared at her claws in pride and we all laughed.

"I'll be right back." I said laughing a bit as I walked downstairs. I sat at the table and pulled out my phone. I scrolled through my pictures before finding what I was looking for. It was a picture of me and Aiden. I teared up as I stared at his handsome face. I felt someone pull the seat next to me and wrap me in their arms and I saw my dad holding me. I pulled my lips in trying not to cry, but my attempt failed miserably. I began to sob uncontrollably. I had promised him he would be okay. He believed me... But he died. I couldn't even say I was sorry. Hot tears were rolling down my cheeks as my dad held me closer to his body.

* * *

Scott and I had gone back to my room later that night. I stared at him for a moment before I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck and pressed a passionate kiss to his lips. He was surprised for a second before melding into the kiss and snaking his arms around my waist. Scott growled lowly in the back of his throat as his swiped his tongue across my bottom lip to ask permission to enter and I opened my mouth eagerly to connect our tongues together in a battle for dominance. I wrapped my hands around the back of his neck. My entire body felt like it was on fire as my fingers tangled themselves in his dark brown hair and he spun us around and pressed me against the wall without disconnecting our mouth from the heated kiss. His hands slipped down to rest on my hips as he dug his fingers into my skin roughly and I moaned in the back of my throat as he pulled away from my lips to place a line of wet opened mouth kisses down my jawline. I was breathing heavily as I titled my head to the side give him better access to my skin and he gently bit the sensitive skin under my jaw as I gasped in pleasure. My hands ran up his muscular chest as he smirked at me seductively before lowering his lips back down to skin and he grinned against my skin as his teeth grazed the base of my neck. I shivered in bliss as his teeth gently pressed into my skin without breaking it and I felt my whole body shutter underneath him as he sucked a little on the skin above my collarbone. I jumped up as I wrapped my legs around his torso gracefully and I moaned into his mouth as his tongue wrapped around mine in a fight for dominance. His thumb soothingly brushed against skin over my shirt. I roughly grinded my hips to his as my hands greedily roamed his muscular bare back and I seductively grazed my perfectly manicured finger nails down his back. I bit his lower lip softly in between my teeth as he's fingers tangled into my long brunette hair and then I moved my mouth away from his lips as left a trail of opened mouth kisses down his throat. He moaned softly in pleasure and I smirked at him as I continued this action. His hand eagerly roamed my body and I smirked through the kiss. He pulled me away from the wall and threw me gently onto the bed. He began to kiss my neck and I smiled up at the ceiling. Maybe everything would end up okay.

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY IM A FEW DAYS LATE THIS TOOK A WHILE TO WRITE AND I HAD WORK BUT I WILL GET SEASON FOUR GOING AS SOON AS I CAN! Okay let's see. IDEA CREDIT TO JANAESPENCER14 WITH HER STORY BREE STILINSKI WITH THE BEGINNING PART. And if you noticed i just copied and pasted the make out session with Bree and Scott from illuminated. I was too lazy to write another scene. REVIEW PLEASE THEY MEAN THE WORLD! The reviews I got last chapter were OVERWHELMINGLY amazing! Thank you so much! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! let me know please! REVIEW! **


End file.
